The Definition of Love
by She Is Jessica Rabbit
Summary: Keiko battles with balancing her dreams with her love for a promiscuous boyfriend, while the rest of the gang learn to love each other despite hardships, insecurities, and many more obstacles. YusKei, KuwYuk, KurBot. AU
1. Synopsis

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

Keiko is just your average girl. Stuck in love with the town biggest flirt, Keiko is petty, intelligent, and sweet. With so much going for herself and he high school years coming to an end Keiko has to work hard to stay on track in order to pursue her dreams of being accepted to America's most prestigious Universities. But with Yusuke causing so much drama, confusion, and pain in he life what's a girl to do? Keiko must decide between love and her dreams…and sometime both don't fit in one box.


	2. Enter Keiko

Enter Keiko

"Keiko, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Yukimura called from the kitchen downstairs.

Keiko had been upstairs in her room above her families' restaurant studying for three hours, for a final, which marked the ending of the first quarter of her junior year in high school.

All her life Keiko had strived to be the best at everything she did. She had a natural intelligence that all her peers knew would take her far. Academics were one of Keiko's many strong points.

"Ugh…" Keiko sighed as she closed her text book, and stood to stretch. "I guess that's enough for tonight."

Keiko descended the stairs to the room that served as both her family's personal kitchen and her father famous local restaurant. She could here he parents giggling and cooing when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'_They're so cute'_ she thought as she entered the room to see her parent play fighting and kissing in the kitchen. Her father was trying to feed her mother like a baby, much to her protest.

Keiko always admired her parents' constant, deep love for each other. They had been married 18 years, having Keiko after they graduated college, when her mother was 23.

They rarely argued, and the thing Keiko admired most about her parents was that she never heard of infidelity in the household.

"Come one 'Cakes' sit down and have some dinner" Mr. Yukimura said addressing his only daughter by her childhood name. "All the studying isn't very healthy, beside you're a natural smarty pant, you're sure to ace this test too."

"Oh Kei! Stop that!" Keiko's Mom jumped in "Now I just can't believe you're encouraging her _not_ to study!"

"I'm not saying don't study Kotomi, but girls Keiko's age should be out having fun with life. It's high school goodness sake, Keiko needs to enjoying childhood before the tough time come." Kei argued "When was the last time you went out with Yusuke anyway?" He turned to Keiko.

'_Yusuke…_'

That name both made he heart skip a beat and made her cringe at the same time.

"Come on Dad, I just want my high school transcript to look perfect. Spotless." Keiko argued. "I only have these last to years to work on it, and then _hopefully _I'm Harvard bound"

Harvard University. That was Keiko's goal.

Harvard was America's top Ivy League school, and Keiko just knew it was her destiny it move to America and attend there.

"Baby girl I understand that, but I'm so confident you have that in the bag." Kei continued to proved his point in between bites. "I just don't want you missing out on the joy of being a teenager, that's all"

Keiko said nothing. Only continue to eat her beef and rice, praying th conversation would go else where.

"You know. I hear that Kurama is helping take care of Mrs. Minamino's flower shop…" Prayers answered. Thanks Mom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Keiko went back upstairs to her room, to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was Friday, the day of her final.

Of course her father was right. She knew she would automatically pass the test with flying colors. It was Trigonometry, something she had learned on her own last year before she had the class. She was a pro.

But her father was wrong about one thing…

Keiko had fun. She wasn't missing out on anything in life… or at least she didn't think so.

She stood in front of her mirror in her pajama shorts and a tank top. Her body was flawless not a scar or blemish in sight. She had beautiful long tan legs, and a curvy thin body. Her breast were ridiculously huge, but regardless her late blooming, the developed into an ample 'B' cup, which fit her body perfect. She was pretty in the face, with long thick eyelashes, and natural arched eye brows. Her light brown eyes shined bright in the sunlight, and her smile was incredible, with perfectly white, straight teeth.

Keiko had long thick, brown hair, which fell mid way down her back.

Keiko had it all. And lots of guys noticed.

But only one had her heart

_Yusuke…_

Yusuke was Keiko's childhood sweetheart. They had known each other since they were in diapers. He was so over protective of her and chased off an guy who tried to pursue Keiko. She was _his._

But despite his deep love for Keiko, Yusuke had a habit of dealing with numerous other girls. And that was the source of Keiko's on and off depressions, which she masked with her studies.

Keiko and Yusuke had been officially "together" on since the end of their sophomore year and in that short amount of time Yusuke managed to bring her up and tear her down all at once.

She didn't understand why she just couldn't have Yusuke to her self. She k new he loved her, didn't understand why he felt the need to "mess" with other girls.

She considered every possible explanation.

Maybe she wasn't pretty enough, maybe he only saw her as a friend, maybe her was just toying with her.

But Keiko's worst fear was that his actions were fueled by the fact that Keiko was a proud virgin, and even though Keiko knew she wanted Yusuke to be her first she just wasn't ready yet.

Regardless to what fueled Yusuke action, it always left Keiko feeling sad, and her self esteem seeping lower. In that sense, Keiko worked twice as hard to make sure that her issues with her promiscuous 'boyfriend' didn't affect her chances to attending Harvard…Her second love.

"Stupid Yusuke" Keiko mumbled to herself as she turned from the mirror to head towards her bed.

Tomorrow was that Friday.

Tomorrow the day of her Test.

Tomorrow was day she'd see Yusuke…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter,

Just a little something to introduce you to Keiko mixed with me.

Next chapter will be up soon

Enter Yusuke!!!

Read and respond. Tell me what you think!


	3. Enter Yusuke

Enter Yusuke

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**

That sound marked the end of second period, Keiko's Trig class.

Keiko could hear a few of her classmates groan as they exited the class; she knew they must have been upset by the test. Not Keiko, she had studied all night while they were out doing god knows what, and like her father said, she didn't even have to.

Keiko knew for a fact that this final was just another bump in the road that she could easily step over. Yet, she didn't understand why she studied so hard, just like all the rest.

She knew she would easily pass every exam, yet she insisted on locking herself up the night before each one, instead of going out and doing god knows what with her peers.

Her thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of someone clearing there throat, she looked over to see her Trig teacher wink at her. Even he knew she had aced it.

Keiko left the room and head to her locker. Her Student Council class was next, so she was all smiles.

As Keiko advanced down the long hall way towards her destination she heard loud annoying giggling, close to the sound of a pig squealing. Students rushed pass quickly, in pursuit of there 3rd hour destination, in fear of detention for tardiness.

Keiko looked to the right down a sub-hallway full of classes and lockers, only to find what she hated to see.

_Yusuke_

No she didn't hate seeing Yusuke; actually that was one of the many joys of life.

But she hated seeing him with other girl that was not her.

This particular 'piglet' as Keiko referred to her as because of the squealing laughter she produced, was Ayame.

Ayame was cute, she was shorter then Keiko standing at about 5'3. She had chocolate brown eyes and she had jet black hair that feel just below the back of her neck.

Ayame was one of Yusuke's _girls_. Next to Keiko, Yusuke had been dealing with her for the longest.

Keiko quickly picked up the pace, trying to get away from the sight of her love tickling and holding another girl.

She entered her Leadership class on time and took her seat.

"Come on Yusuke" Ayame giggled "I gotta go to class baby"

She looked up to the guy in front of her. _'Damn he is sexy' _she thought. She and Yusuke had a pretty good history between them; they had been messing around since their freshman year. Yusuke was her first.

"Oh alright, Fine," Yusuke stopped his tickling and leaned coolly up against a locker.

"So…" Ayame started bring her body up against his, "My parents are going out of town to night, so I'll be all alone in that big old house until Sunday morning." She pouted her lips and put on her sweet innocent baby voice.

Yusuke wasn't really affected by what she was saying. He knew what she was implying. Not that sex with Ayame was bad or anything, but it was getting old. Seemed like every other weekend her parents were going out of town and Yusuke was climbing through her window.

"So Yusuke," Ayame broke the brief silence, "You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah" He said simply.

"See you tonight baby" She chirped then kissed him full on the lips and skipped off around the corner.

Yusuke was fazed by anything him and Ayame did much lately. He knew he was growing old and he was tired of the routine with her, yet the sex was good and it was a great pastime. That's how it was with all of the girls. All of them except her.

Yusuke sighed at the thought of Keiko. "She's perfect" he said aloud

"Eww I hope you're not talking about Ayame!" a bubbly voice screeched startling Yusuke.

He looked over to see nothing but blue. Botan, his best female friend in the world.

"Dude don't sneak up on me like that" Yusuke said coolly.

"Dude don't talk to yourself like that" Botan said mockingly

"Whatever" he replied "come let's ditch school and grab a bite, I know you've finished all your finals you fucking genius" Yusuke replied vulgarly laughing.

"Watch your mouth boy" Botan scolded as the head for the school exit

"Besides..." Botan continued as the walked down the streets of their small town "I'm only second in our class to Kieko.

_Keiko._

That name. It made Yusuke smile to himself.

"Man you should have seen her Yusuke!" Botan said snapping Yusuke out of his daydream about his love.

"Seen what?" He asked noticing they had reached their destination.

"Keiko. She whizzed through that trigonometry final like a pro, even I had some trouble, and you know how much I love math." Botan had a tendency to talk a lot and fast.

"That's my Keiko for you" Yusuke proudly explained.

"Humf" Botan grunted

"What?" Yusuke asked quizzically

"Your Keiko? Yusuke I just don't understand you. You…"

'_Oh great here she goes', _He thought as Botan went on a rambling rampage about how he treated women.

Botan was his best friend; she knew everything about everything he did. Especially the girls, and though she was against his dealing he knew she wouldn't really try to stop him, because it fueled her nosey interest. But that Yusuke admired most about his friend, was that she was so loyal. Despite her close friendship with Keiko, she still never relayed any information to her about Yusuke and his other girlfriends. Not that she would have to. He knew Keiko wasn't stupid.

"Ugh! Are you even listening to me?" She screeched, again snapping him out of his thoughts "I just don't want Keiko getting hurt. She's got a lot going for her self, and she don't need any boy messing with her head right now, You know she wants to go to that school in American really bad…umm…Gosh I don't even remember the name."

For as smart a she was, Botan was a ditz at times.

"Harvard…" Yusuke knew that by heart. He knew everything about her by heart.

He thought back to the last time he'd hung out with Keiko and she showed him the Harvard website and ranted on about the different historical information and all that.

It had been about so long ago since they had spent time together. She was always studying, and he was always flirting.

"Yeah Harvard…"Botan repeated.

Botan was bad ass. Yusuke stared at her taking in her looks as she stared out of the window. She had a cute round face, beautiful amethyst colored eyes, sexy curvy body which consisted of a nice sized "C" cup rack. But her most stunning feature was Botan's long blue locks. She wore it in a high sloppy ponytail that guys fantasize about.

But Botan was no easy prize. She had he eyes set strictly on Kurama Minamino. Actually that's how she and Yusuke became friends. Kurama and Yusuke were also bestfriends and Botan would tell Yusuke all about her feeling towards him.

"So what's up with you and Kurama?" Yusuke asked taking a bite of his burger.

"He gave me a hug today. Gosh he's so sweet, so cute, He and Keiko are head to head in the position for number on in class. I think Keiko might have it though. But God he's perfect"

Yusuke laughed at his friends love sickness. Kurama was a fool if he passed up Botan.

"So you lied" Yusuke stated

"Huh?"

"You lied" he repeated to the confused girl "You said you were second in our junior class"

Botan thought back to her earlier statement and nodded, still confused.

"Well if Keiko and Kurama are neck and neck for first place, and Keiko's got it in the bag, would that make Kurama second, and you third?"

"Oh shut up you smart ass" Botan yelled throwing a fry at her best friend.

Yusuke just laughed. "I couldn't resist it"

"Whatever, so what's up for the weekend?"

Yusuke thought about his earlier conversation with Ayame. He told Botan about it.

"She is such a whore" Botan said "They're all whores! Well not Keiko. She's the perfect on for you, Yusuke you better not hurt her!"

"I won't" He whined "Hey Botan how long did you make you last boyfriend wait?"

"Wait for what Yusuke?"

"You know before you let him do it" He asked nonchalantly

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! DON'T YOU DARE PRESSURE HER INTO…"

"Woah! Calm down Bo, I'm not gonna pressure Keiko into that, I care too much." Yusuke cut her off "I'm just wondering"

"Well my sexual experience isn't any of your business buddy!" Botan said poking his chest.

It was almost time for school to be out so the walked back to school.

"Come on you've told me everything else about you! Why does this have to be so secret?" He pouted.

"Oh okay. Fine. I'm still a virgin.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled making people around them stop and stare.

"Yusuke shut up!" Botan scolded.

"So…" Yusuke said mischievously "I guess my man Kurama's gonna be the one to pop the cherry." He stated coolly before running off down the street.

"DAMMIT YUSUKE!" Botan screamed as she chased him…

End Chapter

Just an brief introduction of Yusuke mixed with my ex

Next chapter coming soon

Please review


	4. Mother, Son Interaction

Mother Son Interaction

WARNING LEMON

Keiko sighed as she threw herself into her princess style canopy bed.

She had just arrived home from school and both her final and the earlier events had left her both physically and emotionally tired.

"Bitch" she mumbled to herself as she thought back to the drama that occurred at lunch.

She had been sitting and lunch with her best friend Yukina, in their usual table fit for three but today Botan had not showed up. Neither had Yusuke; Keiko noticed when she searched the cafeteria for his presence. She was seconds from coming to the conclusion that he had skipped off with Ayame, when she caught the raven hair girl staring at her from across the large room. She was giving Keiko her usual dirty looks which usually started in their 3rd hour Leadership Class and continued through out the day. Keiko reminisced on the interaction between Ayame and Yusuke that she witnessed in the hall and immediately lost her appetite. That's how it always was. Just the sight of Yusuke and his other girl was enough to have Keiko sick to her stomach and depressed all day.

Keiko hated the way he made her feel. She hated how weak she had become over him. But she couldn't help it. She was in love.

_11:42 a.m._

Yusuke found him self walking up Ayame's double car driveway towards the lavish two story house. Tonight, just like every other night, he would not be entering through the door.

Ayame had a weird satisfaction seeing Yusuke climb through her window at night, whether her parents were home or not. Yusuke found it strange, but didn't question it.

He saw that he room was dark, but he didn't worry. He knew she was up…waiting.

He simply grabbed the steel ladder perched up against the house and continued his journey towards ecstasy.

When he made it through he saw Ayame sitting on her bed, legs crossed, leaning back on her elbows, wearing only a short, fluffy, pink bath robe.

She didn't speak, only motioned with her finger for him to come to her. Yusuke advanced toward her slowly slipping off his shoes and heavy leather jacket before reaching her pink covered bed.

No words were spoken.

Yusuke climbed on top of the bed and hovered over Ayame making her lay completely flat on her back. He wasn't in the mood for foreplay, and he could tell but her body language she didn't really care for it right now either.

Ayame squirmed under his body as he quickly removed her robe. That was all to it, seeing as she'd decided no panties would be best.

Yusuke grabbed her thighs, spreading them far apart as they could go.

He didn't even bother to remove is clothes, but only unzipped his jeans, and pulled out his manhood. It was hard and throbbing, and with no hesitation, Yusuke quickly pushed forward, stabbing Ayame, making her scream in both pleasure and pain from being caught of guard. Yusuke pounded away as hard as he could, fueled by Ayame's pleasurable squeals.

He could help but laugh to himself. '_She sounds like a damn pig'_ he thought.

Ayame clawed Yusuke's back as she bucked her legs wildly from the sensation.

Yusuke was a GOD in bed.

She could feel him losing speed, knew what was happening, but she had other plans.

She forcefully pushed him over on his back and climb on top of him. She wasted no time in scooting her head down to his lower body and devouring Yusuke's penis in her mouth.

Every time she did it she had to stretch her mouth far in order to it his size. She performed her acts for another 10 minute before hear Yusuke moan loudly, and she tasted the bitter, salty taste of he's seed.

Had it been any other night Yusuke would have laid there and rested, But tonight he wanted to just be home. So he left, only leaving her with a boggled mind and her womanhood swollen but satisfied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home" Yusuke announced dully as her entered his home. It was about 12:45a.m. He was sure his mother was still awake in the living room watching he late night soaps.

He and his mother, Atsuko, stayed in a normal sized apartment, perfect for them, on the east side of their town. Their neighborhood was some what considered middle class part of town. They weren't rich, they weren't poor. They wanted for nothing. Both mother and son were happy together. For as long as Yusuke could remember, that's all there ever was, He and his Mother. His father left when he was four years old so his memory of him was vague. Not that Yusuke cared.

"I'm in the living room." A soft voice called out.

Yusuke slipped off his shoes and jacket and walked into the living room. His mother was stretched out lazily across the couch watching her usual late night soap operas.

"How was school?" Atsuko asked looking over at her son as he sat on the love seat across from her.

"It was school." He simply answered.

Atsuko smirked. "How long did you stay this time?"

Yusuke chuckled, "First hour. Then me and Botan went to eat."

"You and Botan went to eat for 5 hours?" she said sarcastically. Atsuko was very aware of her son's promiscuous reputation.

"Yes. And that's _all_." Yusuke explained getting irritated. "Botan is my _best friend, _nothing more. We went to grab some burgers then walked around."

"Humph" Atsuko simply turned her head back towards her TV.

Yusuke look over as well. There was a blonde head woman and a dark hair woman having a heated conversation and the blonde being pregnant but the dark haired woman's fiancé. Yusuke didn't understand how women could hate drama so much, yet dedicated their lives to watching other people's drama televised.

"Ben said he saw Keiko today." Atsuko stated, breaking Yusuke from his thoughts at the sound of Keiko's name.

"Where?"

"He went into the Yukimura's restaurant today for lunch, said it had been forever since he'd grabbed a bite from there and since his meeting was over in that area he stopped him. He said she sure was getting beautiful. It's been month's since I've seen her. She barely comes around anymore, since you started these little flirtations of yours." She stopped and stared at Yusuke.

He didn't look back. Yeah he felt bad about how he treated Keiko. And every time he thought he was ready to start something official with her he always ended up adding another girl to his list. Not that Ayame or any of the other girls he messed with were above Keiko. Keiko was special.

"I bet you haven't even told her about me sobering up." Atsuko continued. "It's been 3 month's now."

True, Yusuke thought about it and he hadn't informed Keiko about his mother's soberness. He owed that to Ben.

Ben was Atsuko's boyfriend. He was from America, New York City to be exact. His parents were in the military and Ben moved to Japan when he was 12. He left when he turned 18, and returned to New York to start a business. After his business hit success he moved back to Japan to bring his corporation there. That was about a year ago, that was when he met Atsuko. She was eating in the Yukimura restaurant and Ben walked in for lunch. He saw her, struck by her beauty, and decided to strike up a conversation. Before he knew it he was late for a meeting and had to rush out. When he saw her again, walking down the street, he made sure to get her phone number and to agree to dinner.

It took Ben and about a month before he noticed that Atsuko was an alcoholic, and a serious one at that. Ironically Ben's business was a chain of rehabilitation clinics, which he quickly check Atsuko into.

Yusuke and Ben got along fine. Ben understood that Yusuke was a man, and that he could control him, like the father he wasn't. Ben made Atsuko happy and that's all that matter to Yusuke.

"Keiko's a good girl, Yusuke." Atsuko stated. "Don't fuck with her head. She's going somewhere in life, and if all you're gonna do is hold her back, stay out of it.

Yusuke sighed and stood up. He really didn't want to hear what is mother had to say.

Atsuko didn't even look at him as he walked past, but kept her eyes focused normally on the blonde and brunette as they confronted the tall handsome fiancé.

"Besides, Yusuke" She started still looking towards the drama. Yusuke paused and turned to his mother. "Keiko is gonna be responsible for the existence of my future grand kid." She smiled.

Yusuke laughed and advanced towards his room.

He lay in his bed that night, thinking.

_Keiko_

Yusuke thought. '_Tomorrow's Saturday. Maybe I'll call her up."_

He looked over at his cell phone. '_Why wait until tomorrow?'_

He grabbed the phone and flipped it open. It relived a picture of Keiko he'd taken one day in class. She wasn't aware, she was reading aloud, and Yusuke could help but capture the beauty.

He scrolled down through his contact numbers until he reached Keiko.

He pushed the talk number and put the receiver to his ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Next chapter: YUSUKE KEIKO INTERATION!!!!! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Unexpected Guest

Moments

_2:16 a.m._

"_I can give you 25 reasons why I'm really in love with you,_

_I can give you 25 reasons why I'm never leaving you…"_

Keiko rolled over in her canopy bed and stared through the veil that covered her bed, at her night stand.

She was only half dozing off but the sound of her _Nivea '25 reasons' _ringtone she was wide away.

_Yusuke_

That was his ringtone. It seemed like forever since she had heard it.

She caught it on the third ring. When she flipped it open his handsome face appeared, grinning widely

"He- Hello?" She answered, afraid she was dreaming. Yusuke had called her in weeks, and this was just a sudden shock.

"What's up Babe?" He said.

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked. She was still in shock.

"The one and only, Babe how ya been?"

"I've been good." Keiko said. She could feel herself getting angry. How could he call out of the blue and act like everything was okay.

"That's good." He responded. "You miss me?"

"Yusuke how can you not call me or speak to me at school, for over a month and then expected to call up unexpectedly like nothing's wrong and start a normal conversation?" Keiko blew up quietly so not to wake her parents. "I should hang up right now!"

"But you won't" He said simply "Because you miss me"

Keiko couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah you're right"

"So are you busy tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.

"No not really" Keiko said without thinking. She was so excited about talking to him and the anticipation of actually hanging out with him again was overwhelming.

Yusuke caught on to this anticipation and smirked. "You don't have to help out with restaurant?"

Keiko could have slapped herself. _"DUH" _she though "_How could I forget." _Every Saturday Keiko played waitress to the Yukimura's in home restaurant, appropriately named 'Keiko.'

"Oh yeah…" she responded sadly. _"Dammit"_

Keiko was so disappointed. She was moment away from spending time with the man she loved more then anyone in her life. She considered taking the day morning off and skipping off with Yusuke, but then she figured it would be irresponsible and selfish. Saturday was the one of their busiest days of the week, especially the morning. Her parent would need her. But there was always that night. The restaurant closed a 9:00 p.m. on Saturdays, and though the wait would be antagonizing, she was sure it would be worth it to wait until that night to see him.

"Well I'll be free tomorrow night." She suggested hopefully.

"Hmm…." Yusuke said as if he were thinking it over. "That's a long wait. I wanna see you really bad."

Keiko's heart dropped. He had her. It was little things like that that got her trapped every time. But still she had a responsibility to her parents and the restaurant that they were relying on her.

"But…" Keiko started but Yusuke cut her off.

"Hey there's always Sunday babe" He suggested "I know how you feel about your responsibility at the restaurant, besides on Sunday's you guys close at 5:00, right?"

"Yeah…" Keiko sighed. She didn't want to wait a whole day. She'd rather waited a few hours and go the Saturday.

"Cool…" Yusuke responded "Well I'll se you then I'm tired as hell."

"Why are you up so late anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Just got in..."

"Wow. It's two in the morning Yusuke. Where have you been?" She knew the answer. He had been out with one of his girl's and she was mad that she asked. She could feel that feeling in her chest, in her heart. The feeling she got whenever she thought of Yusuke with another girl, or saw him with one.

"Just out with Kuwabara…" He lied

Keiko decided to drop it.

"But yeah baby, I'm sleepy as fuck, I'll text you tomorrow."

"You promise" Keiko said softly.

"Promise Babe." He replied

Keiko was lost. She was melting inside.

"I love you Keiko" He said genuinely

She felt her heart skip. "I love you too" She replied so softly he could barely hear her.

"Night. Sweet Dreams." He said before hanging up.

Keiko lay in her bed, in bliss, staring at the ceiling. He was all she ever wanted she couldn't help but love him. Forget the girls, and the fights, and the tears she dealt with, Yusuke was hers and he loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko awoke the next morning at 9:20am.

She stretched, and laid there for a second.

'_I love you Keiko'_

She couldn't wait to see him.

She rolled out of bed and went on to perform her daily morning duties of washing her face, brushing her teeth, and preparing herself the day ahead.

She descended the stairs to find her parents also preparing for the day. The restaurant opened at 10:00 am, which gave them about 20 minutes to prepare.

"Good morning sweetie" Her mother greeted pleasantly

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Keiko why don't you come give me a hand with these chairs." He father called from the seating portion of the restaurant. Keiko walked over and began helping him take the chair down from the tables.

By Noon the restaurant had been opened two hours, and though they had there steady flow or usual customers, most were take out so Keiko spent most of her time helping her mom cook or taking orders when she wasn't catering to the occasional sit-down customer.

She was wiping down a table when she heard the ringing of the chime that alerted them that a customer had entered.

"Hey! It's Yusuke!" Her father announced loudly "Look here Honey, look what the wind blew in" He motioned for his wife to look.

Keiko turned quickly at the sound of her love's name. He was sitting there at the counter shaking hands with her father.

"Hey Keiko! Get over here Yusuke's here" Her father called to her.

Keiko slowly walked toward the bar as Keiko gave her mother a big hug. She was completely surprised.

Yusuke turned to her and smiled. "Hey. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." Yusuke said grinning.

"It's been so long Yusuke." Keiko's mother said sweetly in her soft voice. "How's Atsuko?"

The sound of his mother's name made Yusuke remember. "She's great. She's been sober three months."

"Oh My!" Kotomi gasped "That's so wonderful! I knew she could do it!"

"Yeah, it really all thanks to Ben."

"Yes. Well that's just wonderful. I know you're proud."

"Yeah I am" Yusuke smiled at the thought of his mother.

"So can we get ya anything?" Kei asked patting Yusuke on the back.

"Nah. I just came by to visit, haven't seen my second family in a while." He smiled.

He sat around and talked about old times and current life. Keiko sat quietly. The 1 o'clock rush hit and customers started to enter by the dozens.

"Well looks like you guys are about to get busy. I'd better go so you guys can get to work." Yusuke said as he watched the customers take there seats. He stood up to say his goodbyes.

"Come see us again, Yusuke." Kotomi said has she hugged him goodbye.

"Yeah Yusuke, don't be a stranger!" Kei said shaking the young man's hand.

"I won't." He turned and looked at Keiko. He gave her his sexiest smirk, before wrapping his arms around her. Keiko almost melted in his arms. It had been so long since she'd felt this, and she hugged him tight.

Keiko parents watch quietly at the two teens. They had noticed the Yusuke hadn't come around much, but they always assumed it was Keiko's studying all the time.

"Umm..Hey Cakes. Why don't you take the day off Hun?" Her father suggested. "We can handle the rush ourselves."

"You sure daddy?" Keiko said hopefully

"Yeah you two go ahead."

Keiko looked up at Yusuke. "Umm… you wanna hang out?"

Yusuke shrugged "Sure"

"Okay let me go get my stuff." Keiko ran up to her room to grab her purse. _'Gods I hope this day goes perfect.'_

She stopped in her mirror to check her appearance. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt with multi-colored skull heads in a pattern down the left side. Not glamourous as she wanted to be, but with the love of her life down stairs, who had time to care!

Keiko descended the stair and walked over to Yusuke.

"Ready babe?" He smiled down at her "Come on"

They linked arms and walked out of 'Keiko'

UGH!

There you go. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter soon

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year! Please review!


	6. Flashbacks

The flashbacks in this chapter are based off of actually events!

Enjoy.

Flash Back.

It was the end of October, and though the air was a bit crisp it was still nice outside.

Yusuke and Keiko walked through the north side of the town. They walked side by side with Yusuke's hand wrapped around her shoulder. They didn't really have a destination, but as usual they would eventually end up at the lake.

"So how's life been?" Yusuke started breaking the silence.

Keiko shrugged looking down at the grass. They were approaching their usual spot by the lake, a huge Willow tree that they sat and cuddled under back when they first started 'dating'. "It's been okay. Going to school and trying stay on top. I wanna look perfect for Harvard."

"Perfect? Shouldn't be too hard for you…"Yusuke said quietly. Keiko looked up at him.

They looked perfect standing together. Keiko standing at an average 5'5 to Yusuke's 6'2 frame, she had the soft looks of an innocent girl, and despite the fact he was almost a man, Yusuke still looked like a child to him. He was harmless contrary to what people believed. His innocent presence is what Keiko believed made her fall in love with him, and continue to deal with his promiscuous behavior.

When the reached the tree, Yusuke plopped down resting his back up against the trunk for the beautiful tree. He grabbed Keiko by the hand and roughly pulled her down with him. This tree was his favorite place in the world. He loved it for the fact that with or without Keiko there in body, she was always with him in this spot. This tree was beautiful to him, just like his Keiko.

He pulled her back so that her body rested on his chest, and her head lay in the crook of his neck. The breeze was nice and the silence of the secluded spot was peaceful.

"So you mother has been doing well?" It was Keiko's turn to break the silence.

"Yeah," Yusuke smiled again at the top. "I'd actually given up, but Ben…he just was determined to help her. I kind feel bad."

"For what?" Keiko looked up at him.

"For giving up on her, but yet here comes this stranger who has more love for her then me. Ben didn't give up, but I did, and I'm her son."

"That doesn't mean you love her any less then Ben." Keiko started. She sat up and faced him. "Yusuke, your mom put you all through so much when she was drinking. You didn't give up on loving her. You were just tired of the pain. I know you love you mother, and she knows it too. Ben knows it, hell everyone knows it. So do you." She looked him in the eyes. He stared back.

Yusuke love Keiko. He loved the fact that he could open up to her, and she'd listen and not judge him or call him weak, she always had the solution.

"Thanks babe." He said. He leaned in close to her and kissed her softy on the lips.

The kiss was so familiar to Keiko…..

_Flashback. _

_April 29 2006_

_Yusuke and Keiko had been talking for two weeks. And tonight they had agreed to go one there first date. _

_This day was nothing different to Yusuke, as it was just another date, though he really liked Keiko, he'd been on many dates._

_Keiko, on the other hand, had never been on a date. And not only would she be going on her first date, she was excited to know that Yusuke would give her her first kiss._

_Keiko arrived at the mall excited as ever. She text Yusuke to let her know she'd arrived, And after a few minute of cat and mouse. They ended up in the movie theatre on the top row in the far right corner seat. _

_Yusuke pulled Keiko onto his lap. He told her to bring her face close, and caught her of guard with a deep kiss, tongue and all. They kissed on and off that whole night even after the movie was over…_

_End Flashback._

That was the best day of Keiko's life. The last day she was truly happy.

Kissing Yusuke was so wonderful. Since the first time the had made out in the movie theatre it had only happened very few times. The only other time was over the summer at Botan's house party in July…..

_Flashback_

_July 15, 2006._

_Keiko had been hesitant to go._

_She didn't want to witness the scene's of Yusuke dancing and grinding all over other girls, but Botan was her friend, and since she'd been out of town on a living with her grandmother for a months visit while her parents went out of town for their anniversary, she hadn't seen any of her friends. So she decided to go._

_She walked in the crowded house dressed to kill. She had on a jean Capri cat suit, with her pink pumps, donning a pink belt to complete the look. Her hair was long and loosely curled, and she'd decided on no make, she preferred the natural look._

_She was excited though. Seeing Yusuke again after almost a month was going to be bliss._

_But the first sight of him wasn't good. When she entered Botan's den, where the seating was, away from the dance floor area, she saw Yusuke. He had a girl sitting on his lap, and he was whispering in her ear as she giggled. Keiko would later identify this girl as Yuzuki. She wore a black school girl style mini skirt, and a black top, with black pumps. _

_She wasn't at all cute in the face, but was the proud owner of a pair of D-cup breast that flooded out of her top. Her whole demeanor was of that of a slut. Not calling names on the first site of her, but Keiko didn't like the way the girl carried herself, especially around HER Yusuke._

_Yusuke saw Keiko and tapped Yuzuki's thigh signaling for her to get up. The girl did as she was told and exited the room. Keiko walked across the room, giving smiles and waves toward Yusuke's friend, Kurama and Kuwabara, She looked at Yusuke briefly before going over and greeting Botan. _

_The rest of the night Keiko spent walking through the party with Botan. She wasn't the dancing type so she didn't even bother._

_She was sitting on the stairs when he approached her. He was so gorgeous. The party was packed and the heat was almost unbearable for the dancers, so Yusuke had removed his shirt, wear only a white muscle shirt and his jean shorts. He grabbed her by her hands and led Keiko in a dark room between the dance floor and Botan's kitchen._

"_I missed you" He said as he grabbed her from behind her waist and pulled her back up against his chest._

"_I-I missed you too." She said in complete bliss in his arms._

"_Step back…" He said as he him self stepped back "Lemme look at you"_

_Keiko stepped back shyly. _

_Even in the dark room, Yusuke could make out her curves. She was beautiful. But tonight she brought along the sexy to go with it, something he'd never seen his reserved and shy Keiko do._

_He grabbed her hands and led her to a chair sitting in the kitchen, which looked off onto the dancer floor full of grinding teens. _

_Yusuke sat in the chair then pulled his love down on his onto his lap. He stared at Keiko's glossy lip and reminisced on that day in the movie theatre. Her first kiss._

"_Show me what I taught ya." He said seductively, his voice was so sexy to in Keiko's ears._

_She knew what he meant. She'd been wait for this ever since she'd came on from her grand mother's house. She slowly brought her face down to his, and met his lips. Yusuke softly parted her lips with his tongue, and begin to wrestle with her tongue. Keiko fought back, fuel with a feeling she'd never felt before._

_It was as if seeing Yusuke again made her life complete. The feeling she was having was indescribable._

_After the kiss was broken by Yusuke he chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I taught you well."_

_Keiko just giggled._

_Once Keiko was about to leave the party she scouted Yusuke out to say goodbye. She found him with no shirt on, and sweaty from dancing. His body was mesmerizing. He kissed her softly on the lips and told her he loved her._

_That was all Keiko needed._

_The next day all Keiko could think about was the party the night before. She'd been having that funny feeling the whole day and all she could think about was him._

_She was so sad when she to stay with her grandma in the country. She had missed him so, and wanted to be around him. So when she arrived at the party and shared that intimate encounter with him, she felt at peace again. _

_She had been talking to Yusuke on the computer when it hit her. _

'_Keiko.' He typed_

'_Yes Yusuke' was her respond_

'_What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?'_

_Keiko was baffled. Her heart jumped in her throat. Was this the moment she had been waiting for? Was it about to be official between her and Yusuke? Then it hit her. _

_She was in love…_

_The strange feelings, the sudden attachment, Hell she'd lost weight because she couldn't bring herself to eat whenever she thought about him. All she ever wanted to do was think about him. And though it had only been 4 months, she knew she wasn't crazy._

_She responded with a 'yes' but his only response was an okay. _

_They talked a little longer before he logged of._

_Love… Keiko was pressed by the word. She'd never even had a boyfriend before Yusuke, but she knew there was no other explanation. She knew from her many studies of her parent, what true love looked liked, and she always wanted to share that with Yusuke._

_Her next issue was whether or not to tell him._

_She did want to look like a fool. What if he didn't return the feeling? Sure he told her he loved her before. When she was out in the country with her grandmother, he'd text her telling her how much he missed her, and that he loved her. But there was a difference between loving someone, and being 'In Love'. _

_You could love someone for the person they were and that was the best kind of love. But Romantic, 'In Love' was something far more serious. Heartbreak was horrible according to the stories the girls a school told. _

_Nonetheless, she was convinced by Botan to tell him. And she did._

_His response came later in the night in early August._

"_I'm in Love…With You…"_

_End Flash Back_

They never officially hooked up over that summer but as the month's went by their love grew, and until one day about a month into school things just complete went down hill. Yusuke stopped calling every night like he once did. He started to show his true colors. The player came out.

The kiss was broken and they lay there and reminisced.

Love was something Keiko had always wanted, and her feelings ran so deep for Yusuke.

But things wouldn't always be as rosy and sweet as sitting under their willow tree kissing and cooing. And things would never be like they were when they first began this journey. A storm was coming, that would test Keiko's strength, and change her forever.

She had no Idea.

There it is hope you like it. Again sorry for the wait, but school is crazy and being a senior is stressful.

Remember this story is based on my actual love life, and I'm tweaking some parts but the majority is true based on my character as Keiko, and his character as Yusuke.

Next chapter coming soon.

Please review


	7. Enter Botan

Botan was beautiful. She had many pursuers but only one guy sparked her interest. Minamino Kurama. He was so perfect in her eyes. He was sexy without being cocky and conceited. He had manners, was smart, and very friendly. He was the type of guy her father would definitely approve of. Only he never seemed to pay her much mind. Sure he spoke to her all the time, but it was in a friendly sense. Botan was used to the guys who chased her, came at her with the lame "Hey baby, looking good," always ogling her body, and yelling obscene gesture of which they wanted to perform on her. She wasn't use to the nice guy and always fell for the 'Bad Boy.'

Botan lived a pretty descent life. Her mother had died when she was 10 years old, leaving her with her father, Roto, and her younger brother, Kougi, and her eldest brother Nago, who at 23 years old moved to Tokyo wife his wife to start his own family. But the three had no complaints. Her death only made them stronger and brought them together. The death of his wife took a huge toll Roto, who also panicked at the thought of having to raise a young girl who was quickly becoming a teenage, and his son who would one day become a man. Roto was a retired military man, who still traveled often on military business, testing the military's software for different bases around the world. He hated having to leave his kids with his mother in law for weeks, but still he had to make a living to support him. Once Botan had turned 16 years old, she made the decision to quit the visits to her mean spirited grandmother, who only wanted to blame the young children for her daughter's heart attack.

Botan took responsibility for caring for her little brother and herself while her father was away on business. She did all of this without suffering from the loss of childhood fun. Actually, Botan enjoyed the fact that her father was away sometime. It made her feel like an adult and it gave her the freedom to do whatever she wanted without being under any supervised eye. Sometimes Nago and his family would come down if her father had planned to be away for an extended period of time, which was fine with Botan, because she loved her brother dearly.

Botan had had a few boyfriends in her time, and experienced her share of heart ache in life, but that didn't stop her from going after something she wanted. She felt confediant about Kurama. She knew was a good guy.

She saw how Yusuke treated Keiko. How he flirted with every girl he came in contact with without any care of who was watching. Yusuke would be kissing and feeling up on a girl one moment, and then the next it was a different girl. Not that Yusuke slept with every girl he saw, he was really just a big flirt. But he kept a select few with whom he did sleep with, like Ayame.

Nonetheless, Kurama seemed different. He was goal orientated, like Keiko, and rarely dated too many girls. Botan knew he wasn't innocent, but he wasn't the dog that his best friend was. She'd been to parties and seen him at work with the girls from the neighboring schools, (for some reason he never dated any of the girls from there highschool) and saw that he was madly romantic

She had to pursue him no matter what.

"What's up Kurama?" The red haired teenager heard his name being called. He slammed his locker shut only to find his bestfriend standing up against the next locker.

"Hello Yusuke." He responded simply. The two walked down the hall towards their first period World History class.

They walked into the class and took their seats, Yusuke sitting to the right of Kurama, in the back corner. World History class was pointless, the teacher was a at least 80 years old and spent most of the time a sleep or talking to himself, so the class was a simple social hour 75 of the time. Kurama had taken the class in summer courses so he wasn't too fazed by the lack of learning.

There was a loud crash at the door before it swung open and in entered Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Dumbass, Musta ran into the door again." Yusuke sighed

"I heard that Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he took his seat in front of Kurama. "Actually, I was pushed" he huffed folding his arms.

"By who?" Yusuke quizzed.

"Keiko." Kuwabara answered.

That grabbed Yusuke's attention. "Why did Keiko pushed you."

"Umm…" Kuwabara thought while scratching his head. "Oh yeah…I was making fun of her for being late when she's almost never late for anything. And then she said something like 'isn't this you stop Kazuma?' then she pushed me into the door." He said mocking a girl's voice. "Oh and she told me to tell you she said hi." He added looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke only smiled.

"So how was your weekend, Yusuke?" Kurama said looking over to his friend "Do anything interesting?"

Yusuke smirked slyly at his friends. "Well he said sitting back in his seat, he propped his legs on his desk and looked up at the ceiling. "Ayame's parents went out of town on Friday, not much to brag about there. Then Saturday…" he paused reflecting. "Saturday I spend with Keiko."

"Yeah Ayame's parent are always 'out of town'" Kuwabara said accenting the out of town part. But you mean to tell me you and KEIKO actually did something together. Sheesh Urameshi seems like you two hardly ever talk to each anymore, how'd that come about?"

"I dunno." He said looking a his friend. "Just kinda happened."

"How long were you all together?" Kurama said, actually interested.

Yusuke thought. "Pretty much the whole day"

"Wow. Really?" Even Kurama was shocked. Yusuke and Keiko, had seemed to fallen out since school had started, so this was sudden.

"Yeah, we spent about 3 hours at the lake, then went back to the ramen shop and helped out her parents until they closed, I ate dinner with them, then me and Keiko went up to her room." He said staring at the ceiling again, reliving the day.

"OOOOH! So…whatcha do in her room, Eh Yusuke, If ya know what I mean." Kuwabara howled. People only looked back at them then returned to their own conversation, figuring it was only about Yusuke and another girl, nothing new.

"Damn man, could you be any louder." Yusuke scolded. "Beside, nothing like that happened. Just caught up on a few things and kissed. I was out of there by about midnight."

"Keiko's a good girl. She's no Ayame, or Yuri, or any of the other's you sleep with." Kurama commented. He liked Keiko, she was in his opinion the portrait of the perfect girl: she was smart, attractive, and respectful toward her self and her peers. Yusuke was a fool.

"Speaking of girls…"Yusuke said sitting up, now sitting right in his seat. "What up with you and Botan, Kurama? He said staring at his friend.

"What?" Kurama said raising his eyebrows.

"C'mon Kurama." Yusuke said "Don't act like you don't know!"

"Know what?" Kurama asked genuinely confused.

His two friends looked at each other and cracked a smile.

"Botan is crazy about you, dude." Kuwabara spilled.

"Why me?" Kurama asked

"I dunno, but she's hot, you should give it a shot." Kuwabara responded. "Hell I remember when I was chasing after her, that was before I met my Yukina!" he said dreamily.

"_Your _Yukina? Kuwabara you don't go with her." Yusuke joked.

"So. Someday she'll be mine." He said making his voice deep.

"Whatever. Back to Kurama and Botan." Yusuke said.

"Are you sure, maybe she was just joking." Kurama said.

"Nope she tells me about it a lot" Yusuke confirmed. "As her bestfriend, I approve."

"Hmm…" Kurama simply responded.

"So whatcha think about her?" Kuwabara asked his red-headed friend.

"She's nice. She's a little crazy when she drinks." Kurama added thinking about some of the past parties he'd been to what Botan also attended, some of which were her own parties. "She's beautiful though."

"You should give it a shot man." Yusuke said. "She'd be good for you."

"Well now Yusuke your not one to talk about settling with what's good for you are you?" Kurama said in reference to a certain brainy brunette.

Yusuke knew what he meant by the comment, but chose to ignore it. He was tired of everyone telling him what to do about Keiko. He loved her, and that was enough. So he thought.

"Whatever" he said.

"Yeah Urameshi. You better stake you claim on her . I've seen her around town lately, and those guys are after her like flies." Kuwabara informed his best friend.

"I've already staked my claim. Those guys know Keiko's mine." Yusuke said getting angry.

"Women aren't prizes. You don't 'stake claim on any of them'" Kurama said annoyed.

"Blah."Yusuke teased.

"You two are ridiculous."

The bell rang and the three got up and went to their next class.

Kurama saw Botan around school a lot but he never took her into consideration.

Sure she was cute, funny, and smart despite her ditzyness, But he just never thought about her in the aspect of a girlfriend.

Kurama had had quite a few girlfriends, and he was no virgin, but he wasn't the promiscuous type like Yusuke was. He like girls a lot but still respected them. He had lots of girls chasing him, most of which were girl who had no self respect and only wanted sex. So when Kuwabara and Yusuke told him about Botan he was surprised. Maybe he should give it a shot.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Botan screamed at her best friend.

"Mrs. Fukiama! Do you have something you would like to share with the class.

Botan turned back around to face the front of the class where her English teacher stood with her hands on her hips.

"No mam, my apologies." She apologized and turned in her seat the right way.

"Now class…."the teacher turned back to the chalk board.

Botan could here Yusuke chuckling behind her.

She turned her head back around to him and whispered "Yusuke how could you! I always keep your dirt a secret from Keiko, How could you rat me out like that?"

"That's not dirt Botan, I was doing you a favor. Besides I think he might go for it." Yusuke whispered back.

"R-really?" Botan said surprised, "What did he say?"

"Well nothing really I guess. He did say you were hot." Yusuke added.

"Kurama doesn't say 'Hot'" Botan replied skeptically.

"You're right that was Kuwabara." Yusuke corrected himself as Botan rolled her eyes. "Kurama's words were 'She's Beautiful"

"BEAUTIFUL?" Botan whispered to loudly

"MS. FUKIAMA!" The teacher said annoyed.

Botan snapped her neck back around. "Sorry" she apologized. The teacher returned to her lesson about hyperboles.

"Yusuke you really think I've gotta chance with Kurama?" Botan turned and asked her bestfriend.

"Why not babe? You're perfect Botan, he'd be crazy not to see it." Yusuke said sincerely.

"Thanks friends!" Botan shrieked reaching over the desk and grabbing her bestfriend around the neck, hugging him so hard he was choking.

"FUKIAMA! URAMESHI! DETENTION!!!!!!" was all the two friends heard. But they simply laughed it off and kept their hug until they heard the bell ring.

End

There's the next chappie! I'm trying hard to getting them out there as fast as I can but being a senior in high school, is a busy task. Next chapter soon. Some mixed things. More Yusuke/Keiko interaction, also some Kurama and botan, and introducing Yukina!

MUAH!

LATERS!


	8. Enter Yukina:Mall Mayhem

**Enter Yukina/Mall Mayhem**

**Warning: LEMON!!!! **

"Kurama, sweetie can you help me out back here." Shiori Minamino called from the back room of her flower shop.

A new shipment had come in and she and her son were neck deep in inventory. She was thankful that Kurama was so willing to give up his Saturday to help her out. She knew she had raised a good boy.

"Wow." Kurama commented as he entered the backroom.

"Haha, I know right? This is a lot!" His mother responded she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the loads of boxes reading the order forms. "And it's not even wedding season!"

Kurama simply chuckled. He loved his mother more then anything in the world. He couldn't think of anyone better to spend his Saturday morning with then her.

"Oh well. Let's get started." She said smiling up at her son.

The two worked hard for hours straight, and by four o'clock they had finally shelved all their stock.

The bell chimed at the door entrance. Kurama came from the backroom only to be stunned by the familiar face at the door.

* * *

The past school week was hard on Keiko. 

Yusuke seemed to completely ignore her, as if there date never happened. It seemed to be like that ever since school started. Like he interacted with her just enough to fill his interest then left her alone until he needed another dose. He was so confusing.

November was quickly approaching, and the cold was starting to hit. Keiko loved the cold weather though. On this brisk end of October day, Keiko and Botan had planned to go shopping for their winter wardrobe. Botan, being the only one with a car, would be picking her up in an hour.

Keiko's favorite thing about winter was sweaters. She had a flare for fashion and her favorite were sweaters.

Today she wore a long chocolate brown sweater, with dark blue jeans and chocolate brown snow boots. She glanced in her tall mirror. 'Now for the hair.' She thought to herself.

She decided on simply pulling it back into a ponytail.

She ran downstairs to join her parents for breakfast.

"Where are you going today beautiful lady?" He father asked playfully kissing his only daughter on her forehead.

"Just out with Botan. Gotta get ready for the winter season with new clothes."

"Aww…I remember those days." Her mother reminisced "Girls must have a new wardrobe for every season."

"Yep I remember that." He father chimed in "Cakes, your mother hear was a stone fox! Couldn't keep the guys off her."

Keiko only giggled as she continued to listen to her parents reminisce on their teenage years.

The door chime rang.

"Hello Yukimuras!" Botan's bubbly voiced greeted.

After a brief chat the two girls were in Botan's 'Toyota Camry' headed towards the mall.

"So, how's life bestie?" Botan asked over the sound of Ciara's newest CD.

"Everything's fine I guess. I have to take my ACT next Saturday." Keiko responded while humming along. "What's the name of this song?"

Botan paused to listen. "Its called 'Promise'," Botan said looking over at her friend. "Remind you of Yusuke huh?"

Keiko blushed; "It's just a really pretty song" she lied.

"Ugh. Whatever Keiko" Botan rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Keiko smiled innocently. She knew she wasn't fooling Botan. "I just don't wanna talk about him right now."

Botan decided to drop it. She'd get her chance to ask about what was going on with them later.

"I take my ACT Saturday too, at the university. You? She changed the subject.

"Same."

"Cool I'll come pick you up if you want."

"Yeah, that'll be best that way my parent can be able to open the shop on time."

When they entered the mall the girl went right to work going from store to store not missing one.

"Gosh this one's so cute!" Keiko gawked as she held up a long, white sweater. It was one of those thick sweaters with ringed prints all over it. "I'm gonna try it on." She said as she headed towards the dressing room. Botan followed behind her slowly as she skimmed through the racks along the way.

Keiko was in the dressing room.

Botan was examining a pair of light pink snow boots when she heard the all familiar voice.

"Come on baby! Just really quick there cute pair of shoes I gotta buy outta here" a girls voice chimed out. But that wasn't the voice that Botan notice.

"Okay okay, but make it quick. I'm can't be caught in to girls store shopping" Was the sound of a males voice.

The girl giggled and walked off toward the shoe section where Botan stood, with the boy right behind her.

Botan turned to face her bestfriend.

Yusuke noticed Botan and smiled. "Hey Botan what's up!"

Botan waved slowly in a daze. 'God I hope Keiko doesn't come out that dressing room'

Yusuke thought Botan was acting strangely. 'What's her problem' he thought. That's until the dressing room door swung open….

* * *

Yukina Koorime sighed at the cigar buds, and empty glass bottles that lay all over the living room of her home. She lived with her dirty dealing uncle Tarukane, and he and his ruthless friends had had a party the night before. She hated when Tarukane had over company. She usually locked herself up in her room of fear that something bad might happen. 

"Well I guess I better get this place clean" she said aloud to herself. It was Noon and she wouldn't have to worry about Tarukane coming home until later on that night hopefully.

Still, she hated a dirty house.

After her parents had died when she was young, she was sent off to live with her grandmother. That was short live, as only four month's of living of staying there, her wonderful grandmother died of a sudden heart attack. Yukina was tossed from home to home, until finally she ended up with her Aunt Rui and her husband Tarukane. But fate would soon have its way, and Rui too died soon after Yukina's arrival.

Life with Tarukane wasn't that bad the first couple of years. As a child he spoiled her, with toys, clothes, gymnastics and dance classes, and anything else she wanted. But once she began to enter her teenage years and her body started to develop, things began to change.

* * *

Yusuke lazily looked over at his cellphone as it rang. It was the ring tone all the girls he messed around with. He looked at the caller ID and was actually a little surprised by what he saw. 'Yura' it read. He hadn't spoken to her in months. 

"Hello" he answered.

"Hi sexy. How ya been?" Came Yura's sexy voice. They conversated for a few minutes before they both agreed on hooking up and going to the mall. Yusuke glanced at his watch as he walked into the mall. It was 2:30pm.

"Come on babe I'm on the hunt for the perfect pair of shoes." Yura said as she dragged him through the whole mall.

'Man I better be getting some after this' was all Yusuke could think.

* * *

Yukina glanced at her phone. He was vibrating on the counter next to her. 

She slid it up and opened the text. She giggled to herself 'Silly Kazuma' she thought as she read the message from Kuwabara. It was another one of his long messages where he professed his undying love for her. He was always playing around like that. Yukina never really took him seriously; she always thought he was just being nice.

Yukina text back 'lol' before walking out her house to go to her gymnastics classes.

Yukina was very pretty. She was short in height standing at only 5'1, her hair was long and long stopping at her shoulder blades. She had soft feature with a smile that could light up any room.

Despite her extremely shy and quiet personality, Yukina was involved in many activities. Tarukane paid for all of Yukina's gymnastic classes along with her dance classes which included jazz, tap, and ballet. But all his spoiling didn't make up for the monster he was.

As Yukina stepped up to the door of the gymnasium her phone began to ring. 'Tarukane'. Her heart sank. "Hello?" she answered timidly.

"Where are you?" He asked blandly

"I-I'm walking into my classes right now…" she stuttered

"Good" he replied before hanging up.

Yukina sighed and recovered her composure, before walking in.

Dancing was Yukina's life. It cleared her mind of all the problems in her life. And on top of that she was actually very good at it.

"Okay class let's take a break." Her instructor announced. Oddly enough her instructor was a guy. He was very attractive at the age of 26, and was a very good dancer.

"Yukina, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Yes?" Yukina said as she walked over to where he was.

"I'll just be out with it. You are an extraordinary dancer" he said looking her deeply in the eyes

"Why thank you." Yukina said shyly.

"There's a scholarship I give out every year for the best dancer's in my school." He started. That grabbed Yukina's attention. "Now I admit you don't qualify for this years because you're only a junior in highschool. But next year…" he said with a wink.

Yukina nodded. "I'll keep it in mind,"

"You do that."

* * *

Keiko recognized that voice anywhere. 

'Yusuke'

She swung open the door to greet him but was surprised by what she saw.

There he was standing hand in hand with a girl with jet-black cropped hair, dark skinny legged jeans and a soft pink sweater, donning the same pink boot Botan held in her hands.

Botan noticed the shoes and sat them down, 'I guess I won't be getting these'

"Keiko" Yusuke said confused.

"Uhh..Hi…Yusuke." She said before slamming herself back inside the dressing room.

Botan shook her head in disappointment towards her male bestfriend.

"What?" he said defensively.

Botan just continued to shake her head.

Yura decided to break the ice. "I'm Yura" she said extending her hand to Botan.

Botan simply looked at the girl as if she had just lost her mind.

Getting the hint Yura drew her hand back. "Umm… I'll just go pay for these" she motioned to the pair of heels in her hand.

"Yeah you do that" Botan said rolling her eyes

The girl simply huffed and walked away.

"Yusuke leave before Keiko comes back out." Botan pleaded

"What?" Yusuke said playing the innocent card.

"Ugh. Don't play dumb Yusuke, just go."

"Whatever man." He sighed before walking out the store.

Botan sighed. It was time to do some serious bestfriend consoling.

* * *

When Keiko emerged from the dressing room stall she said nothing. She didn't buy the nice sweater she had so instantly fell in love with or any of the other items she'd planned, she simply gave Botan the look that said 'I'm ready to go'. Botan understood. 

That was the affect Yusuke had on Keiko. He had the power to bring her up and tear her down all in the matter of minutes. Keiko hated that. She hated the fact that someone could have that much control over her life. The simple thought of Yusuke being with that girl was enough to have her down for the whole day. And god knows what he was planning to do with her after they left the mall…

* * *

Yusuke and Yura continued to walk the mall allowing Yura to finish some much needed shopping, and Yusuke to do some much needed thinking. 

Sure, he felt bad that Keiko seen him with Yura, but he wasn't too worried about it. He knew that all he had to do was turn on his charm, apologize, make up something about them not having fun anyway, and plant the kiss. Sure that was kind of wrong and manipulative, but Yusuke wasn't too concerned with that at the time either…

He's attention and manhood was more concerned about Yura at the moment.

She was out of this world sexy, and he knew he had to have her before the day was over. It was a must. Yura was far from a saint but she truly was an all around nice person. She had a boyfriend at the time she met Yusuke. That was the first time she'd ever cheated. She continued to have sex with Yusuke for three month's until her boyfriend found out. Of course, he was upset, but that was when he made his biggest mistake. He got so upset he grabbed Yura by her neck, choking her until she kicked him hard in the knee. That only made him let her go and slap her hard across the face. He left immediately after that to avoid hitting her again. He left on the hunt, this time for Yusuke. That was his biggest mistake.

Yusuke was at home when Yura called him crying hysterically telling him everything that had happened, including the fact that he now ex-boyfriend, was out looking for her lover. Yusuke calmed Yura down insuring her that all would be well before hanging up. When he walked back in the living room he saw Keiko had fallen asleep on the movie they had been watching when Yura's call came through. Yusuke kissed her softly on the forehead, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the house.

When he returned, Keiko was in shock seeing her boyfriend all dirty with spots of blood on his shirt. He vaguely told her he'd been in a fight. Keiko asked questions but let it go assuming that it was just Yusuke being Yusuke. Fighting was what he did.

Since then, Yura had decided single was best if she was gonna continue to sleep with Yusuke. She was attracted to Yusuke and would have liked to be with him, but she knew she could get any other guy.

Yusuke looked at his watch. It was almost 4pm. Time to start working on getting Yura to bed.

"So what are we doing after this?" he asked causally.

"Yusuke stop beating around the bush. I already know what you want." She said never looking up from the rack of clothing she was examining.

Yusuke chuckled to himself. "What? I just wanted to know where we were going after the mall, I might have something I gotta do." He lied

Yura, still looking at the rack, laughed, "Yeah or _somebody._"

Yusuke sucked his teeth. "You're one to talk."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" she faked being hurt before sucking on her straw to drink come of her coke. She still had never looked away from the clothing.

Yusuke got irritated. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Yusuke!" she screeched as he made her drop her bags.

"So what we gonna do?" he asked looking her directly in her eyes.

Yura could see the seriousness. She smirked sexily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My parents are going out tonight but it'll be about 9-ish."

"Okay that's not a problem."

Yura walked back to her rack and continued to slurp her drink.

"Keiko right?" she said quietly.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked at the sound of his loves name.

"Her name it's Keiko isn't it?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He simply answered.

Yura continued, but another hour later Yusuke was bored out of him mind, and lied telling her he needed to go home and help his mother with something. Yura kissed him softly on the lips, and whispered something so low, Yusuke couldn't hear her. He asked her what she said, but she refused to repeat it. He dropped the subject promising to come by later that night, and walked out of the store and out of the mall.

* * *

"Ugh! Botan you don't understand! He's so…soo….UGH!!!!" Keiko was heated. 

The two girls rode venting at how ridiculous Yusuke could be.

"You know what I don't even want to discuss him any longer. I hate him!" Keiko screamed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Keiko…" Botan said sympathetically "Don't say that. You love Yusuke, and you know it."

"No Botan, I can't do it anymore I'm through!"

'_Here we go again'_ Botan thought. Keiko always said that, but whenever Yusuke came knocking, Keiko willingly answered.

"So where are we going?" Botan asked, changing the subject.

Keiko looked around and noticed their location. They were on the north side of town. She got a brilliant idea. "Turn left here…"

After a few lefts and rights they ended up in front of a flower shop.

Botan read the sighed and gasped. "KEIKO!"

Keiko laughed. "Welcome to the Minamino Flower Shop"

"I'm not going in." Botan stated simply.

"Botan come on." Keiko pleaded still laughing "You know you wanna!"

"Keiko I look like a complete mess" Botan lied.

"Botan shut up. You look like a movie star compared to most." Keiko said irritated. "He's probably not even there, it's Saturday. I just wanted to say hi you Shiori." She lied.

"Shiori?" Botan questioned.

"That's his mother."

"Oh okay, well lets make it quick, before he does come." Botan said getting out of her car.

She walked in first, and nearly fainted when she heard a male voice call out.

There he was walking out of the back room. She could here Keiko behind her still outside cracking up.

Kurama looked just as shocked. "Botan?"

Botan snapped out of her trance. "Uhh…Hi. Kurama"

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." He said sitting down the plants he had in his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Uhh…" Botan said dumbly trying to get her thoughts together. "Keiko."

"Keiko?" Kurama said confused, as he continued to shelve plants. Coughing was heard from the back room.

"Uhh… yeah she said she wanted to say hi to your mother." Botan said still staring at him.

Kurama ignored her behavior, he was well aware of Botan's liking of him and was used to the behavior. "Well…Where is she?"

"Umm.." Botan said looking around. "I dunno?"

The chime rang and Keiko walked him, still red from laughing.

"Hi Kurama!" she said cheerfully. She was determined not to let Yusuke and Yura get to her.

"There you are." Kurama simply said. "Mother's in the back."

"Okay" Keiko said walking into the back room.

"I don't think that was Keiko real intention for bringing me here, you know" Botan thought aloud.

Kurama chuckled. "I don't either."

They stayed and chatted for a bit more before the two girls decided to leave.

Shiori never came out of the back room, so Botan never got the chance to meet her.

The two girls rode towards Keiko's house. They continued to listen to Ciara's cd.

"Thanks Keiko." Botan said not taking her eyes off the rode.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

"Good job today Yukina." A fellow classmate commented as they dressed back into their normal close at the end of class. 

"Thanks Aimi, you were good too." Yukina said sweetly.

"Hey you know my birthday is next Friday, don't you Yukina?" Aimi asked as she took her long, brown hair out of the ponytail. "I'm having a sleepover, I know it sounds childish, but it's gonna be really fun."

"No not at all childish" Yukina replied.

"Yeah most of the girls from class and a couple from my school are coming, we're gonna go out to dinner, and see a movie, and go shopping, then end the night at my house with games, and movies and snacks and stuff. There's gonna be a limo and everything. So what do you say?"

"You want me to come?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Of Course! I've only known you since like 7th grade!" Aimi said as she brushed her hair out.

Yukina gave it some thought, she was close to most of the girls in her dance classes, they had all attended the same dance and gymnastics instructions since they were young, and she was very familiar with the girls from Aimi's high school. Tarukane had sent her there her freshman year, until she transferred sophomore year. She knew Aimi's get together would be a lot of fun, but convincing Tarukane to let her go was going to be an issue.

He held a tight leash on Yukina.

"Come on Yukina" Aimi begged, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Please you just have to be there. I won't have it any other way!"

Yukina gave it one more thought. _'It's worth a shot'_ . "Okay, I'll ask."

"YAY!" Aimi shrieked as she wrapped Yukina into a tight hug jumping up in down.

Yukina simply giggled and smiled.

The two girls parted ways, and Yukina walked the path to her home.

Her cellphone began to vibrate and ring. She read the screen and saw the message symbol. She slide her screen up and opened her text.

'Hey Yukina! Whatcha doin?' it was from Kuwabara.

Yukina smiled and text back her actions of the moment. She continued to text him until she reached her driveway. She was so into the conversation she didn't even notice the black 'Mercedes Benz' parked in the driveway. Tarukane was home.

* * *

Yusuke looked at his cellphone. It was 10:00 p.m. He was about 45 minute late from the time Yura text him and told him to come over. He didn't care though, it was always better to make them wait. 

He rang the door bell, and Yura answered almost immediately.

"Well someone was excited" Yusuke said with a smirk.

Yura blushed. "Ugh. Shut up and come in." she said grabbing his arm and pulling into her house.

Yura wasted no time undressing. They didn't even make it up the stairs to her room, but instead ended up on the couch. Yura, in fact was excited. It had been so long since she'd been with Yusuke, and she had been missing their moment like this. Out of Yusuke and her Ex-boyfriend, Yusuke was top choice. Sex with Yusuke was something Yura could never get tired of, so much that even when she was with other guys she always imagined it was Yusuke.

She straddled his hips as he sat up right on the couch putting on his condom. She occupied her time by sucking slowly down his neck and rubbing his bare chest. He decided to keep his pants on in case of emergency.

Once he had completed his job of putting on the condom, he grabbed Yura by her hips lifted her up and aimed the head of his penis over her entrance. She threw her head back and began moaning before he even entered her.

Once he was completely inside her Yura went crazy. She took full control of the act and bounced wildly on his manhood.

Yusuke could tell she was enjoying it. She was screaming so loudly, that he was scared the neighbors would hear and call the cops.

"YUSUKE I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Yura screamed.

Yusuke paid the words no mind, her screams only boosted Yusuke's ego and made him pound harder. They continued their acts for another twenty minutes, until Yura came with a loud deep moan. Yusuke was close but Yura didn't give him the chance before she hopped off him, dropped down to the floor on her knees, snatched the condom off, and proceeded to finish him off orally.

Yusuke threw his head back violently, not making a sound, but simply enjoying the sensation by biting his bottom lip and grabbing the back of Yura's head, pushing her down toward his manhood. Yura bobbed her head up and down ferociously for a couple more minutes before she heard Yusuke grunt loudly. He held her head in place and spilled his seed in her mouth.

"Swallow." She heard him grunt. Yura obediently did as told and swallowed the salty substance.

They sat there for another ten minutes while Yusuke regained his strength. After he was feeling recharged he stood and redressed himself. Yura sat quietly on the couch still naked, with her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She said quietly.

"Care to share?" He asked

"Maybe later."

"Okay…well uhh…I gotta get going" he said.

Yura didn't respond. Yusuke noticed she was acting strange but didn't feel like getting into any of that right now. He walked over, grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the couch wrapping her into a hug. Yura wanting nothing more then to stay that way forever, but just when she was feeling the height of the moment, Yusuke let her go.

* * *

Yukina sat in bed that night curled up into a ball, sobbing. Tarukane had gotten drunk with his friends again that night, only this time Yukina made the mistake of coming out of her sanctuary, which was her room, where she was safe from the men. 

_Flashback_

_She couldn't resist it any longer. She hadn't eaten since that afternoon after she'd come home. She was hungry and even though she knew it was a bad idea, she went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. \_

_When she got downstairs she found that Tarukane and a few of his goons we're all drunk, and there we're two trashy looking women just as drunk. They were playing loud music and singing and cussing as the women drunkenly danced and made fools of themselves. Yukina was shocked how two grown women could act so disgusting._

_Yukina went into the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of pizza and a can of soda and tried to hurry back up the stairs. She was almost to the first step when she heard one of Tarukane's friends call out to her._

"_YUKINA!" He yelled drunkenly. She froze where she stood. "Come here real quick. Sit on my lap I got something to show ya, babe."_

"_Uhh…I-I'm okay…I-I don't want it." She stuttered. She was scared sick. Before running back upstairs and locking her door. She could hear the men downstairs laugh at her._

_She was so scared she couldn't even eat her pizza. She just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep. And that's what she did._

_Everything was fine until her door creaked open._

"_Yukina…" it was the same voice of the man who was yelling to her earlier. _

_Yukina laid there quietly. It was inevitable to fight it, she'd tried it before and they always just ended up hitting her._

"_Hey baby. Why'd ya run so fast?" she heard him stumble. She didn't know if it was because of the darkness or his drunkenness. Mostly likely both. "I wanna show ya what I got for ya." She could tell by his voice he was getting closer. "You sure are a sexy lady" he said once he reached her bed. Yukina's heart was pounding as she felt him run his hand up her thigh. _

_End Flashback._

He was too drunk to rape her. He couldn't even get his clothes off. But he did touch her. And that wasn't any better.

Yukina was in pain. She didn't know what to do. She usually got lucky enough for them to not get far enough to raping her, they would usually do sick things with they're hands and mouth. But then there were times when they went all the way. Including Tarukane.

Yukina just needed to survive the storm. She had no idea that soon she'd find light in her dark situation.

* * *

Okay this was a pretty long one. Been crazy busy, sorry I haven't updated! Hope this ones good. Next chappie soon! 

Read/Review!


	9. Enter Kuwabara:Game Day

* * *

Enter Kuwabara: Game Day.

Kazuma Kuwabara wasn't the most attractive guy around, but it was his sweet nature that made the girls swoon over him. He wasn't the smartest guy around either, but he put forth a lot of effort into his studies.

Kuwabara stayed in a regular sized two bedroom apartment, a few blocks away from Keiko, with his oldest sister Shizuru.

When their parents decided to leave the city and move to the country Kuwabara was just about to enter high school. Since Shizuru had just graduated high school and was now fully capable of living on her own, she agreed to move her baby brother in with her, who didn't want to move to the country, and attend some 1A school with a suckass athletics program.

Sports were Kuwabara's second love (next to Yukina). He was Sariaki High's star athlete, participating in Football, Basketball, and Track. Football was his favorite, he was he star in that sport, and though he was a great basketball player, he left that fame to Yusuke. On the field he felt unstoppable, and was just that. Everyone at Sariaki came to see him, and though Kuwabara was a team player even the other players accepted that he was the celebrity. Even Yukina didn't mind braving the sometimes brisk weather and mosquitoes, to watch and cheer for him at the games.

But the fame never got to Kuwabara, and the next day after a when he was the same old goofy Kazuma.

* * *

Keiko walked swiftly through the hall of her high school. She was running errands for the counselor as apart of her office aide duties. Her movements were loud due to the material of her wind-breaker type sweat suit which rubbed together at the thigh as she walked.

It was a brisk Tuesday in the middle of November. The first day of basketball season for the high schools.

Keiko loved basketball season. She and Yukina cheerleaders, which required them to wear the red and blue jogging suits on game-days. Keiko loved being a cheerleader; it was so much fun to her and helped to take away from the stress of studying. Cheering for basketball was especially fun because one if Sariaki High schools' star players was Yusuke Urameshi himself. She loved seeing him run up and down the court and the way he handle the ball. Yusuke was hott even when he was on the court sweating it up!

Sure Keiko supported the team, but her eyes always stayed intently glued to Yusukes' stunning physique.

Keiko was so into her thoughts about the game that night she didn't even feel the presence of someone following her.

Yusuke had heard her coming around the corner, thanks to her swishy sounding sweats. He ducked into a corner and let her pass, before stepping out and trail her at a distance. Since he was a basketball player, he too had to dress up in a blue and red sweat suit. Unlike Keiko's and the cheer squad's, the player's suits were cotton, so Keiko had no way of hearing him as he quietly followed behind her.

Once he had noticed she had dropped of her final package to a freshman teacher that the counselor had sent, he snuck up really close behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist.

Keiko shrieked and turned completely around in shock. She was met with Yusuke's wide grin. "Ugh! Yusuke!" she stressed slapping his arm "Don't freaking scare me like that!"

Yusuke could only laugh, "I'm sorry babe" he said pulling her close, "I just couldn't resist."

Keiko simply rolled her eyes and smile, "And just why aren't you in class mister?"

"I dunno" He said looking her up and down. He noticed her attire. He loved having his own personal cheerleader. "So do you have anymore errands to run?"

"Uhh…not really" Keiko replied.

"Good" he replied as he grabbed her hand and led her across the hall, and through a door which led to the stair for the roof.

* * *

Yukina never really understood the point of her first period. It was supposed to be English 11, but like a lot of the teacher in the building, this one taught rarely and mostly sat while the students socialized. No worries it was an east A, in a subject Yukina knew too well anyway.

She sat quietly to herself in the back of the class, until Kazuma walked in.

Kuwabara walked in late as usual and took his seat in the back next to Yukina. As he sat he looked over at her grinning from ear to ear. Yukina, who was posed simply with her elbow on the desk and her chin resting in her palm, only smile sweetly. Seeing that they both wore red and blue warm ups, started up a conversation.

"You look nice" Kuwabara said noting her small frame in her warm up.

Yukina giggled "Thanks Kazuma. You don't look to bad yourself"

Kuwabara couldn't help but grin at her compliment. He just couldn't stop looking at her. She was just too cute. Her innocence radiated off her giving her the appearance of a naïve little girl, something her found so charming. He pale locks were gathered up into a high ponytail, tied with red and blue ribbons, representing the schools spirit colors.

"You jut can't get a break huh?" Yukina said softly, breaking Kuwabara out of his trance.

"Huh? Uhh... Whatcha mean?" He asked confused.

"Well…I mean football season just finished, and now here basketball." She shyly explained.

"Oh yeah! That's just me though sports are my life.

"So what about you?" He asked "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I guess so. I like basketball, but football's more entertaining." She responded softly still smiling sweetly.

Kuwabara simply smirked at her remark. He knew she wasn't being flirtatious; her sweet soft demeanor was just her. But he was just caught off guard by the statement.

Truth be told Yukina truly like football because unlike basketball, which lasted only an hour and a half or maybe two at the most, a football game lasted over three hours, which meant more time away from Tarukane and his goons.

Nevertheless Kuwabara took this as a chance.

"So…uhh… what are doing after the game?" Kuwabara coolly asked. _'Please say nothing'_

"Nothing"

'_YES!'_

"I was just planning on going home."

'_Dammit' _Kuwabara sighed. "You sure?"

"Yes. What about you?" Yukina asked clueless to his advances.

"Uhh. I was hoping to hang with you…"

"Me?" Yukina blushed. "Umm…I…uhh can't"

"Why not?" He asked disappointed.

'_Because my evil, abusive uncle is sadistic lunatic' _she wanted to scream, but thought it not to be too wise and simply replied "I have a lot of homework to do."

Kuwabara simply left it at that as the bell rang dismissing them from class.

* * *

The ringing of the bell didn't stop the two hormone fueled lovers on the roof.

"Umm…" Keiko broke the passionate kiss. "The bell rang like 20 minutes ago!"

"C'mon 'Cakes' just spend a little time with me…"Yusuke whined. "It'll help me out tonight since I never get to actually watch my cheerleader."

"Oh shut up, stop being a baby." She said playfully smacking the back of his head.

"Really baby." He said softly kissing her on the lips. "What's up for you after the game?"

"I was gonna just go home."

"Can I come over?" he asked playfully.

Keiko took him serious "Sure"

"Naw, I'm gonna just hang with the guys." He responded coolly, knowing her would get a rise out of her.

Keiko sucked her teeth. "That's stupid Yusuke why would you get my hopes up like that if you didn't plan on coming at all?"

Yusuke simply shrugged looking away.

"Well…" Keiko stressed. "You're not even going to explain?"

"Keiko I really ain't trying to argue right before my first game. It'll just fuck up my focus." He said getting annoyed.

Keiko opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, not wanting a conflict. She loved the feeling she was having being alone with him.

"You love me Yusuke?" She asked looking at him.

Yusuke turned and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you Keiko."

* * *

"_**JUMP JUMP! TAKE THAT BALL AROUND THE COURT AND SHOOT FOR TWO! SHOOT FOR TWO!"**_

The traditional cheer was heard as Yusuke stood face to face with a player from the neighboring school and the center of the court for the games tip-off.

The whistle blew and Yusuke slapped the ball hard tossing it behind him into the hands of Kuwabara.

The games continued in there favor as the Sariaki Bears defended their title of having one of the best basketball records in the District.

Keiko was stunning, loud, and full of energy on the sidelines as she cheered Yusuke and the others onto victory. Yukina was a crowd favorite, performing stunts and flips during timeouts and halftime.

"_**Flip Yukina Flip!"**_ the crowd chanted as one of the opposing cheerleaders began to rile up her side of the gymnasium.

Yukina, always being one to please, Ran shortly to free throw line, from there she unleashed an arsenal of back flips and round-off to complete. She stood in a straight perfect stance as she lifted her arms to hype up the Bears fans!

The other cheerleaders simply rolled their eyes in envy.

The game ended with a landslide victory.

Bears: 52 – Hawks: 31

* * *

"Man I can already tell this is gonna be a good season!" Yusuke exclaimed while devouring a cheeseburger.

He, Kurama, Kuwabara, and some the senior players from the team where all at the local burger place, the usually spot for teenagers after a big event. There were kids from all the neighboring schools, mostly who had won their games that night.

"Hey Urameshi. We've got championships in the bag." One of the senior boys added confidently poking out his chest.

"Hey Kuwabara, what up with you?" Another senior asked.

Kuwabara hadn't said much sense they had walked in and began their evaluation on the night's events.

"Yeah man, you act like you just lost your best friend. I'm right here man!" Yusuke joked trying to cheer up his best bud.

But Kuwabara wasn't really in the mood. He couldn't get his mind off Yukina. He had been relentlessly chasing her since she came to Sariaki their sophomore year, and still she saw him as her friend. He wanted her to take him seriously, but he didn't want to rush things or pressure her. Above all things she was his friend.

The presence of the waitress pulled Kuwabara from his thoughts.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The pretty dark haired petite asked sweetly. She was doing her job, but desperately vying for attention. From the direction she was swaying her hips; Kuwabara could clearly see she had her eye on Yusuke. Yusuke threw a line, and Kuwabara watched as the young waitress passed out the checks. Once the all stood to leave Kuwabara watched as Yusuke pressed upon the waitress, whispering in her ear. This made Kuwabara shake his head and quickly exit the restaurant heading home, leaving the others both confused by his sudden leave, and impressed by Yusuke's suave tactics with the waitress who was not writing his number in her hand.

* * *

Yukina looked down at her vibrating cell phone. She smiled at the sight as a picture of her best friend Keiko displayed on the phone.

"Hello" Yukina answered happily.

"Hey are you sleeping?" Keiko asked glancing at her clock. It was 10:17 p.m.

"Nope. Just brushing my hair and about to lie down. What's wrong?" Yukina asked concerned?

Keiko chuckled, "How can you tell?" Yukina was always good at reading her.

"I don't know. I just know you. So talk." Yukina giggled.

"I dunno Yukina. It just Yusuke…"Keiko began

"What about him? I thought things were going great? Last time we talked you were gushing about how sweet he was and how much you love him." Yukina stated.

"I mean…I do love him…and he can be sweet…But its like after that date we had he barely spoke to me. And then today… it's just like he's toying with me!" she said frustrated.

Yukina sat silently and listened to her friends retell the event that occurred on the roof at school.

"I don't know Keiko" she began after Keiko had finished. "I mean from all the good stuff you tell me he does, it seem Yusuke really loves you, though I agree that it's very inconsiderate when he has sex with other girls."

"Yeah tell me about it." Keiko said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Keiko" Yukina admitted, "I just have never been in this situation so I really wouldn't know what to do to help you."

"Its okay Yukina, I just really needed someone to vent to."

"You sure?" Yukina asked still feeling bad for her lack of help.

"Yeah so what about you? I saw you and Kuwabara talking after the game? What's up with that?" Keiko asked both really curious and wanting to change the subject.

"Kazuma's so sweet. He wanted me to go out to eat with him." Yukina giggled.

"So…"Keiko asked slightly confused. "Why didn't you?"

"Uhh…" Yukina stuttered. Keiko and her other friends had no idea about the abuse Yukina endured. As far as they were concerned, Yukina's uncle Tarukane was a kind-hearted business man who spoiled Yukina rotten. They couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yukina! Kuwabara's a nice guy! He's funny, charming, and all around laid back kind of guy! What's wrong with you?" Keiko scolded

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yukina asked, genuinely confused.

"I saying, why not get to know him?"

"I do know him. We're really good friends." Yukina reminded Keiko.

Keiko wanted to choke her best friend for being so clueless. "Yukina I mean _really_ get to _know_ him." Keiko stressed. She was shocked when Yukina busted out into laughter.

"Yukina what's so funny?"

"Keiko! Kazuma and I are _friends. _He doesn't see me like that." Yukina said through giggles.

Now it was Keiko's turn to laugh. "Yukina are you crazy!?" Yukina was about to interject defensively but Keiko continued "Kuwabara is crazy about you!"

"What?" Yukina said not convinced. "What would Kazuma want with me? I mean he's a super popular athlete, I'm just a quiet girl in his class."

"Whatever Yukina. Why do you think he always texts you those love messages, and always wants to take you on dates? Huh? Friends don't do that sweetie." Keiko was trying her best to explain to her friend something that everyone else in school already know. Kazuma Kuwabara was crazy head over heels for Yukina.

Yukina was still skeptical, "No, Keiko. Okay the text…It's just him being silly as usual I'm sure. And he doesn't want to take me on dates, he just probably wanted someone to grab a burger with, like as friends. Like Yusuke and Botan you know?"

"Whatever you say Yukina," Keiko said looking up at the clock. It was close to 11p.m, and seeing that it was hopeless trying to convince Yukina of Kuwabara's feelings, Keiko decided to give up. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight" Yukina said before both girls hung up.

* * *

The cool night breeze felt good to Kuwabara's skin as he walked home from the burger joint and Yusuke's infidelity.

No he was jealous, far from it. He, himself, had had plenty of girls in his time, so he was to saint compared to Yusuke.

But what bothered Kuwabara was that Yusuke had Keiko, a girl madly in love with him and who was willing to do anything for him, yet he felt the need to recruit more girls.

Keiko was Kuwabara's friend and it did bother him that Yusuke did her wrong, but Yusuke was his BEST friend, so he never betrayed him by telling Keiko the deep dirty dirt that he was sure she knew nothing about.

Kuwabara's anger towards his childhood friend stemmed from the fact that Yusuke had Keiko right there in his face and shamelessly passed her by. If Yukina even dared give him that kind of attention he'd never pass it by. Kuwabara was one to never take anything in life for granted, so watching Yusuke take Keiko's love for granted bothered Kuwabara to the max.

Yukina lay in bed that night and thought about her conversation with Keiko.

Sure Kazuma always flirted with her, talked to her, and asked her to go place with him. But that was all just him being friendly. Right?

She decided to drop the thoughts because she just knew she was right.

'_Besides' _she thought to herself while slipping into her night gown. '_Keiko's a hopeless romantic. Its just in her nature to try to hook people right' _she giggled slightly at her conclusion.

She was just about to text Keiko scolding her for being so dramatic when she heard the loud talking and laughing of several men downstairs. Tarukane was home…Time for bed.

* * *

Kuwabara entered his apartment that night to find his sister was nowhere to be seen.

'_Must be with her boyfriend' _He concluded not really caring. He wanted nothing more then to just fall asleep. Tonight's game was a huge success and Kuwabara was hoping for more to come. He decided to hold of pursuing Yukina until the season was over. He owed to the team to have his head completely focused on the game.

**END CHAPTER!**

**UGH WHAT? IT'S BEEN LIKE 5 MONTHS??**

**I'M SUPER SORRY GUYS! BUT MY LAP TOP WAS MESSED UP AND I DIDN'T WANNA CONTINUE ON THE HOME COMPUTER.**

**AND TO TOP IT OFF THIS WAS MY SENIOR YEAR!! YAY '08 GRADUATE!! SO I WAS SUPER BUSY BETWEEN THE MONTHS OF APRIL AND JUNE. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPIE. NEXT ONE REALLY SOON I PROMISE!**

**TTYL READ/REVIEW!**


	10. Don't Ever Give Up On Me

Okay so I'm back

Don't ever give up on me.

A/N 

Okay so I'm back.

I'm gonna skip the rest of junior year for the gang and enter the end of the year where the story comes in deep. Be very open minded in this chappie. Keiko will be very OOC in this story at times, but just think of it as the things you'll do for love! 

Okay. Here goes. WARNING LEMON!

* * *

The following months past by in a flash, the boy's basketball made it to state championships but lost in the first round.

Keiko continued to desperately chase Yusuke's heart, and Yusuke continued to thoughtlessly chase other girls' goodies. She reluctantly ignored all of her friends when they said for her to leave Yusuke. She just couldn't though, Yusuke had her heart, and to her knowledge she had his. Right?

She was just so confused lately. Yusuke was so fickle. It seemed like their relationship had completely slipped away. He stopped calling her again, he began to never reply to her text or return her calls, and therefore she stopped calling and texting. They had been on one date, their first ever, since they started their fling, and Keiko began to get lonely.

The one piece of advice Keiko had taken was to look for other guys. Yusuke could have other girls, why couldn't she talk to other guys? And that's exactly what she did. She had met two guys, Shiro and Masaki.

Shiro was 18; he stood at a towering 6'5 to Keiko's still small frame. He wasn't very attractive but he was funny and sweet, which is what initially attracted her to him. He had graduated from Sariaki when Keiko was a sophomore, but through some chance run ins they met up again during the basketball season and started a short fling. It was short lived and soon they became simply good friends. Yusuke was furious once he'd heard about Keiko and Shiro. He and Shiro were once pretty good friends, they played basketball together when Shiro still attended. Shiro also played football, which is why Keiko found it odd that even though they had been around each other so much, she never noticed him and he never acknowledged her. Once they began talking; he revealed that he had had his eye on Keiko since her freshman year.

Shiro was nice, but he had a child, something Keiko knew would handicap the relationship, keeping it strictly friendship. Yet, Shiro would become someone who would play a huge role in her life later on.

As for Masaki, he was just a random guy whom asked Botan for Keiko's number, their story lasted maybe two weeks before it turned into a vague friendship.

But none of the many boys who tried to pursue her were to blame for Keiko's sudden lack of interest. They were all were really nice guys who were willing to treat her right and do anything for her. She just simply couldn't get over her love for Yusuke.

Kuwabara had put off pursuing Yukina like he promised himself, and though still liked her a lot, he occupied his time with other girls, some who he wasn't particularly concerned about, but kept his sexual appetite full. Still, Yukina was special and he figured once summer began and he had more time he'd be sure to sweep her off her feet.

Botan continued to dance around Kurama, too shy to give in and tell him how she felt. Kurama, being fully aware of her feeling, simply played it cool until he had everything in his life in order. His mother's sickness had worsened, and now he commented a lot of his time to caring for her, while still maintaining school and the flower shop. Shiori herself, tried to convince Kurama to just hire someone to help take care of her when thing got stressful for him. Even though he never complained, Shiori could tell things were taking a toll on him at times.

Nonetheless, Kurama simply concluded that help was not needed, summer was approaching and soon school wouldn't be an issue, he would be able to devote more time to the shop and his mother. Still, Shiori feared her son would suffer from a lack of social interaction over the summer, so she held on to her suggestion of hiring help.

Everyone seemed to be extremely excited about the upcoming summer break, everyone that is, except Yukina Koorime.

For Yukina, school represented 8 hours out of the day away from Tarukane.

His beatings and rapes became less and less, narrowing down to only when he was drunk. And though he was drunk almost every weekend and every other night some weeks, most of those times he had passed out before any harm could be done. But the few times he had done those things in the past months, they were server.

One night he and his cronies got drunk and were downstairs partying. Yukina was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. Terrified, Yukina called out "Yes?"

Tarukane came busting in knocking the lock off the door, he rush over to Yukina, grabbed her by the neck and repeatedly slapped her across the face. He then threw her to the ground and began kicking her in the side. He ended the tussle with a few choice words and a punch in the face, before nonchalantly walking out the door and continuing with his 'party'.

She wanted to tell someone but didn't know where to turn. She feared what Tarukane might do. So she stayed home from school until her bruises healed and returned with a story of having the flu.

* * *

"Keiko! There's like a thousand other flower shops in this town!" The blue haired beauty screeched as she found herself, again, parked in front of the "Minamino" flower shop.

"Botan, I told you, my mom only want Shiori's flowers in the ramen shop. She says She's got like magic fingers or something." Keiko said snickering. True her mother loved the Minamino's flowers but it was no life or death situation, who's flowers hung in the ramen shop, her reason for having Botan bring her here was simple, cupid needed to strike, and Keiko was making sure his arrow was pointed directly a Botan and Kurama.

"UGH!" Botan groaned banging her head in the steering wheel, causing the horn to blow several times in a row.

Keiko couldn't help but laugh. "Botan stop doing that!" she said grabbing her friend to stop her.

"Keiko I'm just gonna stay in the car." Botan whined.

"No you're not now come on!" Keiko exited the car and walked to the door, Botan slowly following suit.

When the entered the saw a few customers scanning thru the rows of beautiful flowers. Kurama was there, standing behind the counter ringing up the customers.

Botan stood there admiring his beauty, she didn't even notice Keiko had walked away and began her own shopping.

Botan really did like Kurama, but she just didn't see them as on the same level. She was a crazy, party going, girl, she drank, she stayed out late, and she was a ditz. She even lied her own best friend, Yusuke, about her sexual experience, She was no virgin.

She knew Yusuke too well and she knew he couldn't resist telling Kurama she liked him, what she didn't know was just how much he'd tell. She didn't want Kurama to think she was some kind of freak or whore, so she lied.

Botan was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a force bump into her.

"Oh! Uh...sorry miss!" The tall skinny black hair boy mumbled before continuing his mission. He had a hand full of boxes piled to the ceiling, so seeing wasn't an easy task.

He didn't even give her a chance to accept his apology, before he disappeared into the back room.

"Who was that?" Keiko asked, walking up out of nowhere with a basket full of different color plants.

"I dunno."

"Oh Well. I'm ready." She said walking towards Kurama.

"Hello ladies!" He said chipperly. "Keiko I take it your mother's redecorating the shop for summer?"

Keiko giggled "You know us too well"

Kurama looked over ad noticed Botan fidgeting and looking around. He assumed she was trying not to make eye contact.

"Hello Botan."

Botan turned her head s smiled shyly. "Hey Kurama"

Kurama simply smiled. He thought it was cute how shy she was around him. Usually she was the crazy party girl who ended up drunk at all the parties. Not that he was judging her, though he disapproved of teen drinking, he knew Botan had a good head on her shoulders.

Keiko paid for the plants and the girls said their goodbyes. Coughing could be heard from the backroom.

"See Botan, that wasn't that bad, I think he might like you!" Keiko squealed once the were outside.

"Whatever…"

* * *

School was coming to an end quickly. It was the last week of April. All finals were completed and for most of the students it was time to kick back and count down the final weeks until summer.

For Yusuke the spring weather seemed to be working against him. It sent his hormones raging and he seemed to have gone into "heat". Yet no matter how many of his usual girls he had sex with it just wasn't enough.

Then, he started seeing Keiko in a different sense. He had always found her extremely sexy, but he never really pushed having sex with her. He was able to enjoy her company with out them having sex.

But now…It was like he couldn't get these fantasy out his head. He was always staring at her at school, daydreaming about different sexual fantasies he wanted to fulfill with her.

Keiko was a virgin, and he knew he wanted, no HAD, to be her first. He couldn't even fathom the thought of some else with his Keiko. That would be the day he killed.

Little did Yusuke know the Spring air had also hit Keiko too. She too was suffering from reoccurring dreams at night, about herself and Yusuke in the most intimate of acts.

It was April 29th 2007, Keiko had turned 17 March 21st, and it would be a day Keiko would never forget.

She was driving home from the store with her mother. When they pulled into their garage Keiko's cell phone began to ring.

She was shocked to see a text message from Yusuke.

"_**Hey Baby" **_

She replied with _**"Hey what's up?"**_

"_**Nothing thinking about you"**_

Keiko blushed. She and Yusuke had been doing good lately, they talked a lot during school, and he texted her quite often. After texting for a while Yusuke asked Keiko to go to the movies. She was so excited she nearly screamed.

"_**Don't wear much babe"**_

* * *

It was a Sunday so the mall wasn't too crowded.

Keiko was nervous as she walked toward through the food court looking for Yusuke.

They had agreed to meet in the food court in front of the theatre at 6pm and he was so where to be found.

She decided to stop off at a smoothie shop that her friend, Asami, worked at.

"Hey Keiko!" Asami was a pretty petite girl with auburn colored locks, with her small frame she stood at a tiny 4'11, but had a feisty spirit. She went one of the neighboring schools across town, but she and Keiko had known each other since middle school.

"Hey how's work?" Keiko asked still scoping the food court for Yusuke.

"It's okay. Just a little slow." She noticed Keiko looking around as if she was looking for something. "What are you doing up here? And on a Sunday at that!"

Keiko looked back at Asami and smile. "I have a date."

"Really with who?"

"Yusuke."

"Oh" said flatly.

"Oh come on Asami! Not you too?" Keiko whined

"What? Look all I'm saying is Yusuke is such a dog. I so do not approve." She said folding her arms.

"Whatever. Anyways, can I try that triple berry smoothie?" Keiko said annoyed and changing the subject.

"Yeah coming right up." She made the smoothie in two minutes flat and was just about to turn and give it to Keiko when she spotted Yusuke coming off the escalator with a long haired girl by his side. She was beautiful, medium height stand about 5'7, with a pretty smile, which displayed big as she walked side but side with Yusuke.

Asami was pissed, but she played it cool. She sternly turned around and handed Keiko her smoothie.

"Thanks girlie, looks delicious!" Keiko gushed at the pretty bluish-purple smoothie in her hand.

"You're welcome. Oh, and there's your date." She said pointing toward Yusuke.

Keiko spun around quick. But the grin plastered on her face was soon replaced with a look of pure confusion.

There was Yusuke with another girl, and beautiful on at that.

"Umm…I guess I'll go see if he's ready" Keiko said turning to Asami trying to hide her sadness.

"_Hmph! _See you around Keiko." She said returning to her duties as Keiko walked off.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he finished ringing the last customer. It was 6:30pm, and since it was a Sunday, the shop closed at 7pm.

"Jiro, did you get the rest of those plants out of the truck?" Kurama asked tiredly.

"Yes" Jiro was sweeping the store.

"Good. We should be out of here in good timing tonight."

With his mother being sick Kurama and the other associate, Jiro, were working alone.

Jiro was good help, though he was extremely quiet. His mother was a good friend of Shiori, and he came in and worked every single morning until the store closed. He had graduated high school the year before, so school was not an issue in working mornings.

But Kurama was still in school, working, and taking care of his sick mother. Times were getting harder ad his mother grew sicker. But he refused to put her in a hospital, and he refused to hire a stranger to care for the one person he loved the most.

"Umm..Kurama?" Jiro's quiet voice came.

"Yes Jiro?"

"That girl…With the blue hair…"

Kurama looked up at Jiro. The mention of a certain blue haired beauty caught his attention. "You mean Botan?"

"Uhh...Yeah I guess so…I seen you talking to her. I...uh...bumped into her." Jiro stuttered.

"Okay?" Kurama was confused. Jiro was always shy and quiet, so understanding him was something Kurama had to learn to deal with. "I'm sure she's not angry with you."

"Oh no. it's just." Jiro paused "I…uhh...overheard a conversation with her and the other girl she was with…" He drifted off looking over to Kurama.

"Keiko."

"Yeah, Keiko, Her parents own that restaurant on 5th street right?"

"Yeah, but what did you hear?"

"Oh yeah. Well…I mean…it's really any of my business, but" Jiro paused again. "She and Keiko were discussing you." He said looking down.

"Really?" Kurama said raising an eyebrow. He was counting the register drawers.

"Yeah, I think she really likes you." Jiro said.

Kurama said nothing but simply smiled and continued counting. He had so many other things to deal with he didn't feel he had time for a girlfriend. Yet, still the more he heard of Botan's interest in him, the more he found himself attracted.

* * *

Keiko slowly walked toward the two.

"_What his going on!" _she thought to herself. She knew Yusuke wasn't that bold. To bring another girl to the mall knowing she'd be there.

The two were standing in line at another food shop. Yusuke turned around just in time to see Keiko approaching. He turned back to the girl and tapped her shoulder, then pointed in Keiko's direction.

The girl turned to Keiko and just looked. She the look on her face wasn't warm and welcoming, nor was it mean. She just simply looked unfazed by Keiko's presence.

"Uhh…Hey Yusuke." Keiko said hesitantly.

"Hey 'Cakes'" He replied wrapping his arms around her.

The girl just stood there sipping on her slushie that she had just bought.

Keiko looked over to the girl then back at Yusuke.

"Oh! Uhh Keiko this is Aya" Yusuke said gesturing to the beauty behind him. "My cousin. Aya _this_ is Keiko." With the same emotionless smile, Aya extended her hand to Keiko's for a shake.

Keiko gave a sigh of relief at the sound of the word 'cousin'. After a few words between the two cousins, Keiko and Yusuke walked into the movie theatre. Yusuke paid and the two entered the theatre and took a seat at the top in the corner.

The preview began to roll, as Yusuke lifted up the arm rest that separated them, pulling Keiko close, and planting a simple kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened and soon, the two were engulfed in the most passion fuel kiss they had ever experienced with each other.

Yusuke was the first to break the kiss, leaning back to admire Keiko's attire. Keiko was in such a daze from the kiss she simple sat there in the same position. She wore a pair of light blue jeans with a faded tan tent to them, and a red and tan designed dressy shirt, that had big flare sleeves, she wore a red camisole underneath it display a little cleavage.

"_So much for not wearing much, huh?" _Yusuke thought to himself.

Yusuke put his lips to Keiko's neck and began to suck slowly in the crook. He'd never kissed her like this so Keiko couldn't help but release a slight moan. Yusuke grinned at the sound; it was time to spice things up a little more.

He laid his hand on her stomach playing with the bottom of her shirt, before sliding it underneath. Working his way up he found her breast, lifting them until the flooded out of her bra, worked his mouth down he neck and slipped her left breast into his mouth, licking and sucking on the nipple. Keiko was so caught of guard by this action she couldn't help but gasp. Luckily no one could hear her over the sound of the loud previews displayed on the large theatre screen.

"Come here baby." He said standing up.

Keiko looked up at him confused.

"Switch me places." He instructed. Keiko did as she was told switching seat with him so that she was now sitting in the corner seat. "Now you gotta make me a promise. Okay?"

"Uh huh" Keiko said dreamily still lost in Yusuke's previous actions.

Yusuke withheld his urge to laugh at her. "Okay, If I hurt you, you gotta let me know. And I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay…"Keiko said confused. She didn't have much time to think about what he was about to do, because as soon as those words left her mouth Yusuke's hands her in her pants, unzipping them.

Yusuke let his fingers slide under Keiko's jeans and into her panties. He guided his index and middle fingers though the soft curls that covered her vagina, until her reached her two folds. Keiko was euphoric when he slipped the two digits inside her, while thumbing her clit. When he began to increase his speed Keiko began to feel the pain Yusuke was talking about, but it was so mixed with pleasure she didn't want to tell him stop.

Yusuke had his mind focused strictly on the task at hand. He worked his fingers in and out of her at a ferocious pace, while his thumb stimulated her clit. He could feel Keiko's face resting on his back as she bit his shoulder to reframe from screaming.

When Yusuke finished he looked back at Keiko. She was dazed and out of breath, panting heavily trying to recover from what had just happened. Yusuke simply smiled, she was boosting his ego big time.

"So babe." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Keiko snuggled close to him laying her head on his chest. "What did you think about that?"

"I liked it."

Yusuke could tell she was smiling. He grabbed her chin pulling her face to his and parted her lips with his tongue. Yusuke was tying to resist the urge. His manhood was throbbing, and he couldn't help it, he needed some type of attention. So he took Keiko gently by the hand and guided it down to his zipper.

"Umm…Yusuke?" Keiko asked hesitantly, looking down at her hand placement.

Yusuke sighed but tried his hardest to reframe himself until Keiko was ready. Keiko on the other hand was just nervous. She didn't want to embarrass herself by not knowing what to do, and to top it off they were in a public place. _"What would my parents say!" _she kept thinking. She sat back and watched the movie for a couple of minutes before working up the courage to place her hands back down on Yusuke's zipper.

Yusuke was actually so into the movie, that he almost didn't feel Keiko's small hands unzipping his pants. _Almost._

He looked down at her with a questioning look. "You ready to switch places?"

Keiko nodded her head. Yusuke stood up and she scooted back to her original spot. Once Yusuke was seated, Keiko went back to work unfastening his pants. Once she had completed her mission, Yusuke finished the rest by pulling out his hardened dick. Keiko was to shy to look so she thanked god for the dark movie theatre. Yusuke grabbed her hand and softly placed it around his shaft. At first Keiko just sat there not moving. She was scared to make the wrong move. What if she didn't do it right and he got angry, what if she did it too hard and she hurt him? It was so soft and seemed so sensitive.

"Baby…"She started, but Yusuke read her mind.

"Like this baby." He said taking her hand. Keiko watched closely as he demonstrated the up and down motion. He released his hand from hers and she slowly repeated his demonstration.

"Grip it tighter baby" he said softly. His eyes were closed, preparing himself for the sensations to come.

Keiko did as told tightening her hold on him and pumping her hand up and down on him. She began to get into it as she stroked harder and harder.

* * *

Yukina danced gracefully around the wooden dance floor of her dance school.

All the girls around her watched in awe and inspiration, all except one.

Etsumi stood in the mist of the grinning girl, with a stone face full of hatred and jealousy.

Though she'd never admit it but she was just that, jealous.

Yusuke and Keiko sat in the movies trying to enjoy what little of the movie they had left. They had spent the past hour and a half exploring each other in a way they never had.

* * *

'_I can't believe I did that!' _was all Keiko could think about as she replayed a certain image in her head…

_Flashback_

_Keiko had finished her previous act of touching Yusuke the way she was. She laid her head on his chest and just relished the feeling of him holding her. They were in the top corner of the theatre, and though there was many people in there the closest one to them were about nine seats away. So Keiko reached over and lifted up the next two seats' armrest so that she could stretch out, resting her head on Yusuke's chest._

_She was still feeling the moment so she began to kiss down his chest. When she reached his stomach she began to kiss, lick, and suck around his navel, generating a pleased response from the eager teen above. As she kissed him slowly on his stomach, she could feel his still hardened dick rubbing up against her cheek, she made a mental note to have him put it back in his pants before someone came up there. _

_She thought she heard him wrong the first time, but when she looked up at him confused he repeated and she heard him clearly say, "Kiss it" _

_Keiko was no dummy. She knew something's about sex, thanks to Botan and Shiro. So Yusuke's request was not hard to comprehend. She looked down at his manhood. It was still very dark so she could make out much about it. She hesitantly bought he lips down to what she presumed to be the "head" of his penis and planted a soft gently kiss._

_Yusuke's next request was expected, so Keiko did as asked and opened her mouth partially. She slowly lifted and lowered her head and lips over the top of his penis. The first thing she noticed was the salty taste, it wasn't disgusting but it wasn't the best either. _

_Yusuke was in pure bliss_, _even though Keiko was very inexperienced, it was all the same to him, but when he felt her body tense up, Yusuke knew something wasn't right. He could feel Keiko was uncomfortable. _

"_Hey…" He said softly lift Keiko's body up so that her head lay on his chest, "Baby don't do it if you don't want." _

_Keiko went to turn her head away from him. She was embarrassed that was acting like such a baby. All the others girls could do it so why couldn't she? _

_Yusuke grabbed her chin and looked her in her eye. "Look at me Keiko…" When Keiko turned her head to return the stare, he continued, "Don't ever do anything you don't wanna do. Okay?" _

"_Okay…" She said before laying her head on his lower stomach. Yusuke had returned to watching the movie. He had showed no signs of being angry or annoyed that Keiko wasn't able to finish the act, still Keiko wanted to make sure. So they sat there for five minute, Yusuke with his arm resting on Keiko's waist, and Keiko stretched out across three seats on her side with her head resting on his lower stomach. She continued to sneak peaks up at him to see is his expression had changed any, but it didn't. He sat there still normal, not a hint of angry or annoyance could be found. So Keiko slid her face down, and continued what she'd started…_

_End Flashback._

Keiko sat there on Yusuke's lap snuggled up. Her head rested on his should.

"Yusuke?" She whispered.

"Yeah Keiko?"

"Do you love me?"

"Keiko You know I love you more then anything in the world."

"Oh." Keiko said she sat there in deep thought. "I almost gave up."

"What do mean?" He asked still not looking at her.

"I mean on us, or relationship. I- I almost gave up on you." She said looking at him.

Yusuke turned his head to look her in the eyes, it would be something that happened few times but every time he looked her in her eyes with that serious expression, she knew he was being dead serious. He put his hand up to hers and stuck his pinky out. Linking his pinky with hers he spoke, "I love Keiko, and this," he said motioning towards their entwined pinkies, "is the sign for that, so even if I don't say it, this is my promise to you that I love you."

Keiko just sat there, eyes watering.

"Wait! Uh don't cry!" Yusuke said confused, "Why are you crying?"

"Because, Yusuke, I love you so much, I-I've never felt this way before."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight,

"Don't ever give up on me."

* * *

"_**YOU DID WHAT??**_" The voice on the receiver screeched. Keiko winced as the loud sound hit her ears.

"Botan…" Keiko pleased, "I already feel weird enough!"

"Keiko it not all that bad really. I'm actually just shocked that you of all people would be handing out 'BJ's'" Botan said cracking up laughing over the phone. She was in extreme shock when Keiko called her with the shocking news. She was just upset Keiko didn't let Yusuke return the favor. Keiko told her he had asked but Keiko declined, she felt she could never ask him o do that.

"Botan I am not handing them out!" Keiko screamed, luckily no one was around as she sat in the theatre lobby. Yusuke had just left after scolding her for not telling him that his fingering her had hurt. "I was just on person. I still can't believe it."

"Umm… did he??" Botan asked and then stopped assuming her friends knew the rest.

"Uhh… Did he what?" Keiko asked confused.

"_How can I say this in 'Keiko terms'" _Botan thought. "Umm… did her release his seed in you mouth?"

"WHAT! NO" Keiko howled into the phone.

"Okay okay!" Botan giggled at Keiko's overreacting. "But you know that's usually what happens."

"Well it didn't today." Keiko assured.

"Yeah well, congrats" Botan laughed, "all that's left is to go the whole nine."

"Yeah…" Keiko thought.

_End Chapter._

* * *

READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Okay there It is

Another chapter. Just bare with me. Remember this story is based of true events so I can't sugar coat everything.

And I have a life outside of fanfiction so I can't update everyday. SORRY !!

But I can promise you a next chapter. Hope you all liked.

Oh! And I've decided that I'll start posting another chapter after I get at least **one** review for the previous chapter. Not hard right?? Just got to know SOMEBODY is reading. Okay thanks loves ! Next chapter is SUMMER!! And oh boy does the love come in for EVERYBODY!!

Ciao!


	11. Junior Prom

Junior Prom

Junior Prom

The day was May 5th 2006. It was a Saturday and Keiko stood in front of her ceiling to wall mirror admiring her beauty. Her mother, Kotomi, sat behind her on the canopy bed, tears brimming around her eyes. She just couldn't believe how beautiful Keiko was. Kotomi could still picture Keiko standing in that very spot 10 years ago, at the tender age of 7, wearing her little purple party dress on her first ever birthday party. Kotomi had dressed her in the fluffiest, prettiest, lavender dress, and had tied her hair up into two spiral curled-filled pigtails.

So fast forwarding 10 years and looking at Keiko this very moment brought tears to her eyes. It was the day of Keiko's Junior Prom. She was absolutely stunning in a bright green, glittery, layered party dress. The dress made like a halter, and had a V-shaped split up the front and was long in the back. It hugged her body perfectly, displaying all the right curves. Her hair was brushed and slicked up into an elegant ponytail, with long strands of hair cascading from the top. To top off the look her mother made her face up to green perfection, even with make up the girl had natural beauty.

"You look so beautiful, Keiko!" Kotomi gushed. "Usually when I see you, all I can see is your father, but right now, standing here before me, it's like looking at a picture of me when I was younger."

"Thank you mother!" Keiko said, walking over to hug her.

"Come on now, it almost 7:15pm, Botan will be here any minute." Her mother said looking at the clock on the wall. "Let get these tricky shoes on." She said grabbing the silver, four inch, strappy, shoes.

Keiko sighed at the sound of Botan's name. Sure she and Botan were best friends, but she couldn't help it. It should have been Yusuke she was expecting to pick her up from her house and take pictures with, not her best friend. To top off her bad feelings, she'd witness numerous guys try and ask Botan to the prom, but Botan simply rejected nicely. She tried to convince Keiko, that it was because Kurama was the only on she wanted to go with, but Keiko knew she refused so that Keiko wouldn't be the only one going alone.

Yusuke mentioned once, about taking Keiko to the prom, but he changed his mind soon after, claiming that he wanted to go alone with the guys. Keiko was crushed.

"There you go." He mother said sighing,

Keiko looked down to find both shoes perfectly strapped to her feet. She was in such deep thought she hadn't even noticed her mother was putting the shoes on her feet.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Nago Furuga stared at the site before him. Botan, his baby sister, stood before him absolutely breathe taking.

"Be sure to take plenty of pictures so send to daddy!" Botan said cheerfully, to his wife, who had the digital camera in her hand snapping a way as Keiko modeled.

Roto, their father was out of town for a few weeks, so Nago and his family came down to help Botan prepare for her big night.

"It's a shame you're father has to miss this Botan. He'd be so proud of how beautiful you are!" Nago's wife gushed.

"Yeah…" Botan replied quietly.

* * *

When Botan arrived at the Yukimura's house she was again bombarded with the hundreds of flashes, this time they were from Keiko's father.

After a brief exchange of compliments from everyone, and the usual "have fun" and "be careful" the girls were in the car and in route to the ballroom when the prom would be held.

"I can't believe that the whole group is going dateless, except Kuwabara and Yukina!" Botan exclaimed truly shocked.

"Who are they going with?" Keiko replied equally shocked.

"What? You haven't heard? It's been the talk of the school?" Botan said in disblief.

"You know I'm not into gossip like you, Ms. Furuga," Keiko replied.

"Yeah but should be into one of your best friends." Botan shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked again confused.

"Yukina"

"Oh. What about her?" Keiko asked annoyed wishing Botan would just say what was on her mind.

"She and Kuwabara are going to the prom together."

"REALLY?" Keiko screeched in pure disbelief, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, the big goof ball's been talking about it ever since the day she said yes to him, almost '_two weeks ago_'!" She said putting emphasis on the time frame.

The grin on Keiko's face quickly disappeared; Keiko remembered exactly what day it was.

_Flash back_

_It was a few weeks before the prom, and Keiko was so upset about Yusuke blowing off his promise to take her, that she didn't even acknowledge the sound of excitement in Yukina's voice when she answered her cell._

"_Yukina I'm kind of sad right now, I'm sorry but can we talk about this some other time?" She asked not even caring about what her friend had to say._

"_Oh. Uhh...Okay I guess." Yukina replied "what wrong?" _

"_Its nothing I'm just tired that's all, we'll talk tomorrow. Bye."_

_End Flash back._

Yukina called Botan after hanging up with Keiko.

"But don't worry, Keiko, You know Yukina, she wasn't upset at all, just worried about you." Botan assured her best friend.

"Yeah but still Botan," Keiko said sadly "I was so selfish."

"Well It was, I'm not gonna lie to you" Botan joked. "But we all know how you get when it comes to that boy."

"Yeah."

"Just promise me this."

"Yeah?" Keiko asked looking over at her friend.

"Have fun tonight, No matter what he does or doesn't do.

"I will." And that's exactly what she did.

_

* * *

_

Flash back

"_Umm… Yukina?" Kuwabara asked while walking Yukina home one day. They had become very good friends in the ending weeks of school, and it became routine that he would walk her halfway home everyday after school and they would just talk and talk and talk. _

"_Yes Kazuma?" She replied looking up at him. To some it may have been the oddest thing seeing the two of them walking side by side down the street. Yukina standing at a tiny 5'1 and Kuwabara towering her at 6'5". But to those who knew them, it was absolutely adorable._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" He asked hopefully. _

_Yukina just looked up at him with her head tilted. They were both quiet for a few minutes._

_Kuwabara was just about to give up hope when he heard her soft voice._

"_Are you sure Kazuma?" She said looking down._

"_Of course, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious, Yukina." He said genuinely._

"_But I mean you could just be acting like you're usually silly self." She said softly. _

"_Ugh Yukina!" she growled frustrated, causing Yukina to flinch and freeze in her tracks. He thought her reaction was very strange, he scared her so easily. He slowly walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "Please Yukina, you gotta take me more serious, I mean sure I can be that crazy goofy guy, but I'm serious when it comes to you and how I feel." He pleaded._

'_How you feel?' Yukina thought to herself. _

"_I wouldn't play with you're feelings like that Yukina" He continued, "I really would appreciated it if you let me take you to the prom."_

_Yukina looked at him, her eyes big and filled with wonder. She thought about what he said, and her conversation with Keiko a long time ago. _

"_Kuwabara is crazy about you" she remembered her best friend saying. _

"_Okay. I'll go to the prom with you."_

"_Good" He said grinning from ear to ear._

"_But Kazuma if you find someone else you want to escort I'll understand." She said nervously, still in doubt._

"_Yukina…" Kuwabara laughed, "You are too much." _

_They reached their usual spot in which the parted ways everyday. Kuwabara offered to walk her the rest of the way. But Yukina hastily refused._

"_How come I never get to walk you the full way?" He asked curiously "You think I'm gonna stalk you or something?" he joked._

_Yukina looked at him and gasped. "Oh no Kazuma! It's not that! I'm sorry I just don't want you to go out of your way" she lied. She didn't want any of her friends to find out about her home life, and she surely didn't want her home life to find out about her new friends. _

_Kuwabara laughed, "Yukina I was joking! See you take me serious at all the wrong times!"_

"_Oh." Yukina said quietly laughing in embarrassment at her overreacting._

"_Yeah, but really I don't mind walking you the whole way." He said._

"_No it's fine." She said smiling, "Beside can't have you stalking me…" she added with a smirk before walking off._

_Kuwabara just stood there grinning in awe. 'Did she just smirk?' he thought to himself in amazement, before turning and walking towards his home._

That scene played over and over in Kuwabara's head as he held Yukina on the dance floor and slow danced. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Yusuke could fuck up his good thing by completely ignoring Keiko at the prom, which Kuwabara had noticed, but it didn't matter, Kuwabara had his right here with him and he was determined to make sure that moments like this occurred more often.

He felt for Keiko as he saw he standing alone watching Yusuke dance with everyone but her. She even danced with Kuwabara telling him all about what Yusuke was doing the whole time. Yusuke was an idiot. But right about know Kazuma Kuwabara could care less.

End.

* * *

Okay this was short but I can't just send it straight to summer because that would be too much action in a row. So there's a little Yukina Kuwabara fluff for the fans!

You guys are gonna LOVE what happens in the next one!! OMG!

This chappie might take a while because it's so important to me!

But it won't be another month like before!

& remember the new review rule!

Thanks a bunches!

OH! And check out the Space. /tiggerthestar

In the 07 prom photo album there's a pic of the dress I was describing for Keiko's prom dress on me!


	12. The Liberation:A Loss Of Virginity

The Liberation: A Loss of Virginity.

Okay people title says it all. LEMON ahead.

* * *

Summer came in quickly yet odd. It was June fourth, and it was rainy. Actually it had been rainy four days straight, since the month started something completely old to the whole town.

Keiko Yukimura sat downstairs in the living room, watching TV. while eating a bowl of steamed rice. Since it was raining so hard outside the restaurant was closed, her parent knew people would most likely stay home and cook for themselves on days like these.

Keiko didn't mind, it gave her a chance to sit back and relax. With her feet propped up she sat intently eyes glued to the suspenseful black and white film displayed on the television. It was a secret passion of hers but she loved black and white films, especially on rainy days.

* * *

"Mother do you need anything?"

"No sweetie I'm fine. _cough_"

"I'll make you some tea." Kurama Minamino was one that was glad for the rainy days. Flowers and plants were the last thing on people's minds on days like this therefore he was able to devote much of his time to his ailing mother. Shiori had gotten sicker and sicker as the weeks went on. But even the fact that all she was able to do was sit in the living room and watch television, couldn't stand in the way of her warm smile and soft beauty. She didn't look sick, she looked shockingly fine, but the rare sickness she had developed years ago had taken a toll on her bones and strength. She was unable to do much moving without succumbing to the shortness of breath and aching of her bones. Along with the weakness came then chronic coughing.

It caused Kurama a great deal of pain to watch his mother suffer the way she was. She had always been a kind-hearted, warm-spirited woman, who would do anything for anyone. She just didn't deserve this.

Something he felt so terribly about was the fact that he secretly felt wronged himself. His childhood and now teenage years had been and were being robbed from him. He didn't hang out much, and was always in the shop o at home caring for his mother. On the few occasions he was out, he was constantly worrying about his mother. At work he felt over worked, sure Jiro was great help but the two them still couldn't do it alone. More help was needed.

His third dilemma was of Botan. In the final weeks of school he began to see her in a different light, and even their conversation was usually on a "hi and bye" basis, he found her constantly on his mind. They shared a brief dance and moment at prom, but Botan was completely concentrated on keeping Keiko's mind off of Yusuke and his idiotic antics that night.

Nonetheless the three issues would soon come together and make things much easier for the red head; all he need was patience, something he had a lot of.

* * *

Keiko was awakened by the sound of singer Ciara's love song 'Promise' coming from her cell phone. That was Yusuke's ring tone.

Keiko looked over at the clock. It was 1:00a.m. She reached through her canopy and grabbed her phone. It was a text message that read _**"What r u doin?"**_

Keiko replied _**"Nothing. You?"**_

"_**Thinking," **_Was his reply

"_**What's on your mind?"**_

"_**U.sex.food.water"**_

Keiko couldn't help but laugh at his response. _**"How does any of that tie in together?"**_

"_**lol I really don't know"**_

"_**Lol you are too random Yusuke"**_

"_**I know but I'm going to bed. Love ya. Goodnight."**_

Keiko sighed, sad that the conversation was over

**"_I love you too."_**

* * *

The next day the rain hadn't come in until late afternoon, nonetheless it came, and again no customers were in the restaurant. Keiko decided to enjoy another day inside with her mother. Her father was out of town, visiting family in Yokohama. So for the past week it was just Keiko and Kotomi having mother-daughter time which consisted mostly of movies all day long.

This particular afternoon the girls were watching their usual suspense filled movie then Keiko's phone began to vibrate. It was Yusuke.

"_**Guess what."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Atsuko and Ben are going out of town tonight. Until Sunday!"**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes. Come over."**_

"_**Tonight? I can't it'll be raining and I'll have no way."**_

"_**Damn. Ask Botan."**_

"_**Her car is in the shop until Thursday."**_

"_**Dammit."**_

"_**Why do you want me to come over?"**_

"_**Keiko…"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I wanna be your first."**_

"_**I know. But….oh…lol duh!" **_Keiko felt so stupid for not catching on. She and Yusuke had been discussing sex since that night in the movies. But they never had a chance to be alone enough to do it. Keiko was ready to give herself away to Yusuke.

Keiko spent the whole day thinking of a way to got to Yusuke's the next day. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it at her house, her mother would be home. And with Atsuko out of his house, he was completely alone. The walk would be long but it wasn't a big deal. Keiko needed this! Then she came to the conclusion that would change her life.

That night Keiko texted Yusuke, _**"I'll be there"**_

"_**Come early."**_

* * *

Keiko lay in bed that night thinking of what lie ahead for the next morning. She would wake up a 7 a.m., shower, dress, and walk all the way to Yusuke's.

It was about midnight when her cell phone rang, it was Yusuke.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Nothing just laying town thinking," Keiko replied softly.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Kinda" Keiko answered honestly.

"Me too" was Yusuke's reply. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yusuke…" Keiko said drifting off, to think. She knew deep down that Yusuke had wrong her so many times, but maybe this is what they needed. She wanted no other man to be her first, the thought of anyone being intimate with her besides Yusuke Urameshi just didn't seem right. "I'm more then ready. You know that."

"Okay well if you change you're mind or it gets to painful, let me know and I'll stop." He assured her genuinely.

"Okay."

"Goodnight Keiko, I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

* * *

Her alarm clock sounded at exactly 7:00 a.m. She stretched long and hard, then laid back and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day she was to walk to Yusuke's house, today was the day she was to lose her virginity.

She rose from her bed and walked to the bathroom to begin her daily routine. When she exited the shower, she looked at her phone; she had received a texted from Yusuke. After a few back and forth good mornings and I can't wait to see you, Keiko was dressed and ready to leave. She had told her mother the night before that she and Botan would be leaving early in the morning to go running around the lake. To back up her lie she wore and red and white jogging skirt set. She walked to the door and looked around her living room one more time. She would be leaving this house a little girl and returning a woman.

The sun was shining bright, making for a hot summer day, but in the distance the clouds were forming. Keiko looked at cell phone for the time. It was 9:24, which meant Keiko had about four hours before the rain settled in. Luckily she was down the street from Yusuke's house. When she approached the house she could see Yusuke's tall, lean form shooting around on the basketball goal in his driveway. He smiled when he saw Keiko walking up his driveway.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Hey baby."

"Hey."

"Come one. Let's go inside."

When they entered the house Yusuke led Keiko into the living room. Yusuke took a seat on the 'L' shape sectional couch. Keiko walked towards him slowly as he patted his lap motioning for her to sit on his lap. Keiko walked over and attempted to sit on his lap the way she had in the theatre, but Yusuke stopped her and turned her around so that she was straddling his lap. He brought his face to hers and began kissing her fiercely, with Keiko kissing back with just as much passion, the process was quickly sped up and before Keiko knew it her shirt was over her head and tossed aside.

Yusuke sat back to admire the beauty before him. Keiko's skin had a natural tan, and was smooth and scar free. Her breasts were a small B cup, but Yusuke didn't mind. For him big breast was overrated, girls were sexy for many different reasons. The one in from of him now, for example, was the ultimate sexy, because of her personality on top of being beautiful. She loved him genuinely, and to him it didn't get any sexier.

Keiko was in a daze. She didn't know what to do so she left everything in Yusuke's hand. She heard a squeaky voice coming from the T.V. behind them. The screen displayed several fuzzy puppets and a few real people.

Keiko giggled and looked back at Yusuke, "Sesame Street?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke said pretending to pout, "Come on babe, let's go to the room."

Keiko stood up, in order to allow Yusuke to stand. Once he was standing he grabbed Keiko's hand and led her to his room. The journey to his bed seemed to be going in slow motion for Keiko, she was nervous, but didn't want to embarrass herself.

Once they had entered his room Yusuke surprise Keiko by turning around grabbing her around the waste and tossing her onto his bed. He then turned to his TV and put a CD in his Xbox game system. Once the soft music began to play He walked over to the side of the bed and climb on.

Keiko was still lying on her back in the middle of the bed where Yusuke had thrown her. Her hair was sprawled out above her and he legs were bent up at the knees. Yusuke motioned for her to scoot her body up so that her head rested on the pillows at the top of his bed. Keiko did as told, still covering her breast, one of her insecurities. Yusuke crawled over to her, until he was hovering over her body. He was hard as a rock and his manhood was begging to ravage her, but Yusuke knew this was supposed to be special, so he took things slow. Unlike Ayame, whose virginity he'd also take, Yusuke cared for Keiko, so they're first sexual experience was going to be something he'd never take for granted.

He began kissing her neck, slowly sucking, on the crook, before moving up and catching her lips in a sensual, passion filled kiss. Their tongues wrestled as Yusuke brought his hand down her body and into her skirt. His fingers found her clit and he went to work, producing soft moans from Keiko.

Yusuke broke the kiss and went back down to the crook of her neck. With his right hand he unclasped Keiko's brought, with a single try.

'_Somebody's a pro' _Keiko thought to herself. He thoughts caught short when she felt Yusuke's warm breathe on the bare skin of her nipple. She before she could help it a moan escaped her mouth. As Yusuke sucked and licked her right breast, Keiko couldn't help but grind her hips up against his pelvis. That's when she felt it. She was no dummy she knew what the throbbing bulge in his pants was, and it made her even more curious and anxious.

When Yusuke felt Keiko grinding on his manhood, he was more then confident that she was ready. He brought his face up to hers and looked her in the eyes. She looked so pure and innocent lying there, that he almost felt bad for what was about to happen. But the passionate look in her eyes let him know that there would be no turning back now. So he hooked his index finger on both sides of her skirt and panties, and pulled them off. He sat back from hovering over her so that he could admire something he'd secretly dreamed about since they had began entering their teenage years. Her body was amazing. It was curvy in all the right places, and was blemish free. He couldn't take it anymore, it was time, no more foreplay or stalling, it was time to claim his Keiko.

Yusuke sat up and lift the white muscle tank over his head. Next went his pants then his boxers. His body was long and lean, but his arms and chest were toned and muscular. He reach over to the under the side of his bed and pulled out a condom.

Keiko didn't looked she simple looked to the side with a bright red blush on her face. She knew Yusuke had been with many other girls before, so what if he wasn't impressed but her body?

As if reading her mind Yusuke bent down to her ear and whispered, "Baby, you've got the perfect body." Keiko looked at him and smiled, but before she could return the compliment he was kissing her again. She felt his hand on both of her inner thighs and spread them far apart. He filled the space with his own presence and hovered the head of his penis over Keiko's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking her dead in the eyes. Keiko nodded. Yusuke was about to penetrate her when he heard her speak again.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

Yusuke had to try his hardest to not to laugh. She was so cute. "Only for a little while baby." He has already planned on being as gentle as possible with Keiko, learning from his experiences with Ayame.

Yusuke went back to the task at hand. He attempted to slowly insert just the tip inside of her, but Keiko wasn't having it she kept on scooting her body away from him. Frustrated it was contemplating on grabbing her shoulders and shoving it in quickly to get it over with, like he did Ayame, but he couldn't bring himself to cause Keiko that kind of pain. So he continued to try and insert at least half an inch of his dick into her, which was more then what Keiko would allow before backing away in pain.

Finally frustrated Yusuke spoke, "C'mon Cakes, baby you gotta quit running from it." He pleaded.

"But it hurts" she replied in the voice of a child. And truthfully it did. She didn't understand it, he was barely touching inside and it sent a wave of pain through her.

Yusuke had already prepared himself for this, and had a plan b. so he got off of her and laid on his back. Keiko looked at him, scared that he was frustrated and had given up. She was about to speak, when he grabbed her and pulled her so that she was now straddling his hips.

"Umm…Yusuke this is going to hurt worse." She said quietly.

"Keiko, just relax and trust me. It's gonna hurt either way. So just get it over with, I'm right here with you, it'll be just fine."

Keiko took a deep breath and positioned herself over Yusuke's dick, which was now standing straight in the air at full attention. With her hands pressed to his chest, and his hands gripping her hips, held her breath and lowered herself slowly onto him. She cried out in pain the whole way until she felt he butt land on his pelvis. She sat there for a moment not moving as tears rolled down her face. Yusuke slowly sat up a wrapped his arms around her, soothing her with reassuring words. They sat there for a few more minutes until Keiko informed him that the pain had mostly passed. Yusuke laid back down, took Keiko's hips and demonstrated them movements. He lifted her up and slid her back down several time, before folding his hands back behind his head and letting Keiko take over. He did however thrust his hips up to match her strokes. Keiko caught on quickly as she planted her had, again, on his chest and repeated what she was shown. The pain was still present, but like Yusuke had promised, serious pain had subsided. What shocked Keiko the most was the weird feeling in her stomach. She asked Yusuke about it, but he only smirked and told her it was normal. (AN: I couldn't resist guys! )

After about 15 minutes, Keiko increased her speed, and had a major boost in confidence when he felt Yusuke's hand on her hips again and heard the moans of pleasure coming from him. Then she heard the words that made her grin harder then she'd ever done before, "I'm coming"

Yusuke couldn't believe how good Keiko felt. He was usually one that could gone longer then half an hour, but Keiko's entrance was tight, really tight, and he couldn't hold back after only 20 minutes. With on final upward thrust Yusuke filled the condom with his seed and lay back panting hard and exhausted. Keiko joined him resting her head on his chest, while he was still inside her.

"I love you Yusuke," She said quietly, speaking into his chest.

"I love you too Keiko."

* * *

The two stayed that way for another ten minutes before dressing, going to the into the living room to watch TV.

"So Yukimura, how does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?" Yusuke asked, chuckling.

"Actually, I don't feel any different yet." She admitted. "Maybe tonight I will once I actually think about it."

"Yeah," Yusuke said agreeing.

They lay on the couch for another half hour before Yusuke felt his "buddy" getting excited again. Keiko, whose was stretched across Yusuke's form, was completely into the moment and wasn't paying any mind to the increasing bulge in his pants. But once it was hard and sticking into her thigh it had caught her attention. She smiled coming up with idea. Catching Yusuke by surprise, she began kissing his neck, before quickly moving downward, placing open mouth kisses all over his chest. When she reached his belly button she began sucking and licking hard on it, remembering the reaction she got in the movie theatre.

Yusuke was again tossed into that state of pure bliss that only his Keiko could take him. He started to undo his pants, hoping Keiko was thinking the same thing.

Keiko caught on to what he was asking for and in one swift movement, took Yusuke's manhood into her mouth. Yusuke wasn't small in any form. His manhood extended at least seven inches from his body, and was thick in width. So performing oral sex was a task for Keiko, gagging was inevitable, especially with Yusuke pressing on the top of her head. Nonetheless, Keiko was determined to please her Yusuke, so she did as requested, no questions asked. Once Yusuke felt he was on edge, he stopped her.

"C'mon Babe," he said grabbing her hand while standing. "Time for round, two."

* * *

After the second time, Keiko and Yusuke returned to the living room and chilled for another hour before Keiko decided it was time she headed home before the rain started up again.

That night she lay in bed reliving the event of that morning with Botan.

"Welcome to womanhood, Keiko." Botan said beaming proudly through the phone.

Keiko felt liberated.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Okay so there it is. I'm not too proud of it. But it'll have to do. Read and review. Next chappie coming soon.


	13. Enter Sakyo Valdez

Enter Sakyo Valdez

Yukina sat at home looking out of window, the rain was an unwelcome surprise

Yukina sat at home looking out of window, the rain was an unwelcome surprise. She had been in the house since it had started. The only place she'd been was to dance classes, which Tarukane agreed to drive her.

Yukina had been on edge. Tarukane hadn't hit her or touched her at all since school had let out, and she was paranoid knowing that when he did, it would be extreme. Though he hadn't hit her, he had been going through severe mood swings, some days he'd be perfectly fine (except when he was drink) and other's he'd be a raging lunatic screaming at the top of her lungs about pointless things. Still as long as he wasn't abusing her, she was perfectly fine by it.

Yukina was pulled out of her daze at sound of the locks turning at the door. _"Good thing I cleaned up well" _She thought to herself looking around the living room and kitchen, which we're both, spotless. She had even cleaned his room, from the dirty laundry to the piles of pills and drugs.

Tarukane entered the house an emotionless look on his face. Yukina knew what that meant. His brain was deciding what mood it felt like being in today. The short fat man walked through the house from room to room, most likely inspecting.

After fifteen minute of inspecting he returned to the living room. "Put your shoes on and get in the car." He demanded. His voice was demanding but not angry.

Doing as told Yukina slipped on a pair of white sneakers, she had sitting next to the door and walked out of the house quietly after him.

Once outside Yukina noticed that a white, Mercedes Benz was parked on the curb, the car belonged to one of Tarukane's goons, Sakyo Valdez.

Sakyo was tall, and had unusual eyes that Yukina had seen change color. She'd first noticed them turn a menacing blue, when Tarukane had hit her during one of his drunken raves. His hair was long and black, and he donned a long scar across his right eye.

Yukina went to the back door of Tarukane's car and fastened her seatbelt. Three of them drove for about twenty minutes. Tarukane and Sakyo talked business in the front, while Yukina sat in the backseat completely clueless to their criminal language. Yukina smiled as she read a sign that read 'Water Front Place'. Those were the apartments Kuwabara lived in, though she'd never been there, she remembered him mentioning it in one of their many conversations.

Yukina wasn't too concerned when they arrived at the BMW dealership. Tarukane usually bought a new car every couple of month's whenever he scored and big "business" deal. His collecting in a private garage he'd bought on the opposite side of town. He parked the car and the three of them exited the car and entered the building.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm Yasuo, how may I assist you this afternoon?" A tall, lean, white haired man greeted them upon entering. He was wearing a very nice black and white pin striped suit, with matching tie, and matching shoes. He his speech was proper, too proper for Yukina. She didn't like for men to be complete idiots, but the way this man spoke made Yukina feel like a complete dummy.

"We're here to browse through and hopefully leave here with a winner." Tarukane said shaking the elderly man's hand and grinning.

"Well tell me you're taste and I should be able to help." The man said returning the shake and grin. Business men were all the same.

"Okay let's get down to business," Tarukane said clapping his chubby hands together and looking down to Yukina. "Well Yukina, tell the man what you want."

This comment shocked Yukina, "Ww-what?" she said looking back at him, eyes wide.

"You heard me Sweetie. Now let's look around." He said following the tall elderly man.

As the four of them browsed Sakyo simply following and not saying much) Yukina was in deep thought. She couldn't help but be shocked; Tarukane was actually here to by _her_ a car, a BMW at that. Still she kept her guard up, not getting too excited about the idea. For all she knew this could be a cruel joke. Why would he provide her with a way from his torment? With a car she wouldn't have to deal with him as much, she can leave when things get rough. And to top it off she couldn't even drive. She had no license or knowledge of how to operate a vehicle. This just had to be a trick.

Still she figured she'd play along. She stopped and stared when she saw the perfect car.

"Aww… I see you like the 135." The dealer said when her noticed Yukina's stare. "Nice taste." And he was right. The car was small, which was perfect for Yukina,

"Tell me about this one." Tarukane said walking over to them, with Sakyo, following behind.

"Well…it had a 3.0-liter, turbocharged inline 6-cylinder engine, 300 horsepower…" Yukina just stared at the car as the man and Tarukane dicussed the car. What in caught her eye and possibly the what made the car stand out so much, was it's was a shiny, hot pink color. It was just such a pretty car.

The men continued talking about the perks and tweaks about the car, such as the electronic locks, air conditioning unit, and portable navigation system. Yukina prayed that this wasn't a joke.

"Well, Yukina," Tarukane said looking over at her. "Looks like you've got good taste in cars, What do you think Sakyo?" he said looking back to Sakyo.

Sakyo walked over and stood next to Yukina, "A 35,000 pink BMW, typical for a woman." He said with a smirk.

"So this is the one you want little lady?" Tarukane said looked back to Yukina with a smile.

Yukina was taken aback. Sure, Tarukane smiled often. It was usually a menacing, evil smile. The smile he displayed now was loving and almost fatherly. Yukina nodded.

"Good!" Tarukane said clapping his hands together and grinning. "Let's do business Yasuo!" The four of them walked over to the front desk and began filling out the paperwork. Yukina could feel the excitement build, this just couldn't be a joke, god couldn't be that cruel.

"Your uncle's a good man, young lady" the Yasuo said while Tarukane was still filling out papers. "You're a lucky girl" she smiled.

Yukina just folded her arms and looked away. Yeah, right! Her? Lucky? If only this guy knew. _"I hardly call being raped and beaten constantly, 'lucky'" _she thought to herself. When she she looked up and met Sakyo's eye. He wasn't looking at her lustfully like most of the men that worked for her uncle. His his showed slight pity. He was thinking the same thing she was.

* * *

Keiko sat in her room texting Yusuke for the first time since they had had sex, almost two weeks ago.

"_**What did you think about it?" **_he asked her.

"_**I liked it. It was fun. Lol" **_was her response.

"_**Fun?? Wow Keiko never heard a girl say that before."**_

"_**Hmm…You would know right?"**_

"_**Whatever, Keiko."**_

"_**So…When's round two?" **_

Her question caught Yusuke off guard. He smiled and texted back

"_**You tell me babe."**_

"_**Tomorrow."**_

"_**See ya then"**_

* * *

Yukina the passenger seat of her brand new BMW. Sakyo was driving. Tarukane had ordered Sakyo to take her home while he went to the office do business.

Yukina was on edge. She hated being alone with men, except Kazuma, he had earned her trust. He was become a saftey net, even though he was oblivious to her situation, everytime she thought of him a sense of saftey came over her.

"I'd be lying if I told you what you are doing wasn't bothering me" Sakyo suddenly spoke.

"What you mean?" Yukina asked nervously. Afraid he would at any moment reach out and strike her.

"I can sense it," he spoke again, "You fear me."

Yukina remained quiet, with her head down staring at her lap.

"I've never given you a reason to fear me Yukina." He continued.

He was right. Off all the cronies Tarukane had, Sakyo was the one who paid her no mind. He never egged on Tarukane's behavior like the others, and he'd never abused her like them. Still, she thought back to the conversation she'd heard when they were leaving the dealership.

_Flashback_

"_Sakyo, drive Yukina home." Tarukane said tossing the keys to the brand new car to his right hand man. "I've gotta do some businiess at the office. So just take her home, do with her as you please, just don't break anything" he added laughing _

_Sakyo didn't join in on the humor, he simply turn and got into the car._

_End Flashback._

"Sure, look just take me home, do as you please, then just leave please!" she blurted, shocked by her courage.

To her surprise, Sakyo started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked both irritated and confused.

"You are." He stated simply.

"Whatever, don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard what he told you."

"What who told me?" he asked raising a brow.

"Tarukane." She said, "remember, Do what you want to her just don't break anything." She said mocking his voice.

Again Sakyo laughed, "Look Yukina, you're a pretty girl and all, but I'm 10 years your senior and that just not my style. Your not my type." Yukina looked out the window. Slightly embarrassed by her actions.

They soon pulled into the drive way. Sakyo pushed the automatic garage opener Tarukane had given him and pulled in. The two entered the house just as the sound of thunder began to roll in.

"Well, here you are." He said handing her the keys. "Oh and if I were you, I'd hurry and make a few copies of that car key."

"Why?"

"You really think Tarukane's going to give you full access to that car? Come now Yukina, He knows you're sure to run away."

"Oh, Yeah"

"Here," he said handing her a card. It read his name and cell phone number, "I can't always come, but if you need anything minor. Call."

"Why are you doing this?" Yukina asked him completey shocked. "How am I supposed to trust you."

"Why not?" He shrugged

"Because, he's you're boss, you respect him, you're loyal to him, like the rest." She blurted out, tears brimmin he eyes.

"See Yukina, that's where you've got it all wrong." He said advancing towards her, I'm nothing like the rest. He's not my boss, we're partners. I don't respect him. I respect the business, I am a man, I'm loyal to only myself and family." His eyes were now blue.

Yukina stared him straight in the eyes trembling, "You're eyes…They…They're beautiful."

Sakyo smirked at her comment, "Uhh. Thanks."

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" She asked still looking him in the eyes

His experession softened. "I have a daughter of my own. And another on the way."

Yukina shifted her eyes to the floor.

"I have to go now." And with that he walk out of the door.

* * *

Kuwabara lay in his bed on his back, tossing a football in the air. The rain was pouring down hard outside, and the thunder was loud and crackling, lightning lit the sky, and the wind was torrent. It had been this way for the past two weeks.

Although Kuwabara was anxious to see a little summer sunshine, the stormy weather helped him clear his mind and focused. Which was what he was doing when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed it. Yukina.

"Hello?" he answered excitedly.

"Kazuma?" the small voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah, what's up Yukina?"

"Nothing much, guess what!" she sounded extremely happly.

"What?"

"I have a car now."

"Cool babe! What kind?" He asked genuinely happy for her.

"A BMW!" she happily annonced

"Wow! Somebody's got expensive taste?"

"A little." She replied shyly.

"You must really be a daddy's girl."

Yukina was taken aback by his comment. Kuwabara knew nothing about her parents or home life with Tarukane. she had never told anyone about her personal life before, and though Kuwabara was becoming a friend she trust dearly, she still wasn't ready to tell anyone.

Kuwabara noticed her silence, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she responded quietly.

Kuwabara could tell she was lying, but decided it was best not to pressure her. She'd tell him when she was ready. "So…" he continued in a cheerful voice, "what color is it?"

"Is what?" Yukina asked still lost in her thoughts.

"You know, your car." He answered laughing at her.

"Oh!" she said mentally slapping herself, "Okay, now you've got you promise not to laugh."

"I won't"

"Okay. It's hot pink." She told him, anticipation his laughter.

"Cool!" he said.

"Umm.. you don't think that's stupid and girly?" she asked surprised.

"No. it's actually pretty cool. How many girls do you know with a pink BMW?" he asked.

"I guess you're right."

"Yep. So I guess not you get to take _me_ on a date. I won't even have to drive my truck."

"You have a car Kazuma?" Yukina asked confused.

"Sure haven't you seen it?" He asked. "It the black Tahoe, that's always in the parking lot."

Yukina thought back. She remember the truck perfectly, but she never thought to wonder who the driver was. Still she was confused. "When did you get it?"

"Back in March. My parents call it an early graduation present, but it's a year early!" he said laughing.

"But if you had a car, why did you always walk home with me?" She asked very confused.

"I dunno, walking takes longer. More time I have to talk with you, since you wouldn't let me walked the whole way."

"Kazuma…"She said smiling. All she could do when she spoke to him was smile, it was to the point where the only time she was ever smiling was when it involved him.

"How come you never let me walk you home anyway? I know you were joking about the stalker thing, so why?" He asked.

"Uhh…" she was thinking of a lie when she heard steps on the stair case outside her door.

Tarukane was home. "Uhh.. Kazuma I have to go now. Talk to you later. Bye." _'click'_"

Kuwabara sat there looking at the reciever. _"That was strange."_ He thought.

* * *

Yukina was under her covers thinking about her conversation with Kuwabara.

"_More time I have to talk with you"_ his words seemed so sincere.

Yukina didn't have much time to think when she heard her door creek open. Her heart was pounding when she heard Tarukane's voice, "Yukina darling. It's time for you're first car payment…."

END CHAPTER

* * *

There a little something for the Yukina/Kuwabara fan. and for me. Lol.

Next on coming soon thanks to the reviews. Thanks cutiekeiko88, you're feedback is incredible

Oh and I made a few mistakes on Botans last name. I said one in one chapter and different one in another. My apology for bad memory !

REVIEW! BYE!


	14. Those Rainy Days

Those Rainy Days.

Warning Lemon!

Keiko was again walking, her destination was again the Urameshi residence, and the time was again it was almost 9:30a.m. The only difference was the sky seemed grey. Usually the rain didn't roll in until after noon, but today it looked like it would be making an early entrance.

Still Keiko was blinded by love. Love? Or was it lust that made Keiko leave her house that morning without checking to see what time the rain would come. Nonetheless, she was about ten minutes away from Yusuke's house, so there was not point in worrying, right?

When she arrived, she found the door half cracked; she walked him and explored the house looking for Yusuke. She found him in his room lying in bed watching TV.

"Hi" she said shyly walking over to him.

"Hey Babe." He said sitting up. "Come lay down."

Keiko climbed up on his tall bed and cuddled up next to Yusuke.

Unlike the first time they'd had sex, Yusuke wasted no him in getting what he wanted. Keiko was fully aware of what he wanted when he flipped over on his back. Through his boxers she could see his hardened dick sticking up in the air. So she wasted no time giving him what he wanted. She went right down to his member, removed the barrier that was his boxers, out of the way, and took him in her mouth.

The pleasure he felt was insane. And though Keiko was way inexperienced in the act of oral sex, it still felt like heaven. But this time was going to be different. He had talked Keiko into sucking him until he came. Sure it sounded kind of nasty, but for Yusuke, Keiko would do anything.

So there she was sucking away at Yusuke's hardened manhood. It seemed like forever, she had been sucking for about fifteen minutes, and al that she got was her head being mashed and some profanities or of pleasure on Yusuke's part. She increased her speed after a while, allowing his dick to slide in and out of her mouth. She when that didn't work she decided to do something a little different. She gently grazed her teeth over it while still bobbing up and down. She thought that he wouldn't ever come, until she realized his lower body was slightly shivering. Confirmed with a grunted, "I'm coming!'

Now, imagine the taste of half gallon of spoiled milk, mixed with sea salt, and thick.

That is the taste of the white liquid that suddenly oozed out of Yusuke's penis. Keiko wanted to gag, and spit it out, but a promise was a promise, and true to her word she swallowed every ounce of it. Once it had stopped oozing, she crawled up and rested her face on Yusuke's chest. He was breathing heavily, and Keiko laid there listening to his heart beat, loving its sound.

* * *

Kurama looked out of his bedroom window. The rain began to sprinkle to the ground.

It looked so gloomy outside, much like is attitude lately. Of course, he couldn't show it on the outside, to the people around him. He couldn't dare let his mother know he was unhappy. It would make him feel ungrateful and lazy.

He just couldn't help it though; it was depressing, always working 24/7 in the flower shop. But he had to; his mother was ill, and physically unable to work it herself. Every time he looked at his sickly mother the thought of endlessly working his summer away in the flower shop became more and more worth it. Still, the sadness was there…

_Beep Beep_

His alarm clock began to sound. It was 10:00 a.m.

"Time for work." He said rolling out of bed.

* * *

"C'mon on Keiko!" a frustrated Yusuke groaned at the girl above him. Keiko was hovering over his manhood, and had been that way for about five minutes.

"But Yusuke it really hurts!" Keiko whined, and truthfully it did. It was the second time they had had sex, and the pain was still very intense. Every time Keiko would slide just a little bit in, the pain would shoot through. She was trying to slowly work up the courage to just slide down until the pain ease, but Yusuke's complaining and rushing wasn't helping. He was being so impatient and mean.

"Well you did it last time." He complained some more.

"But still it hurt." She Keiko tried desperately to explain.

"UGH!" Yusuke said in frustration, throwing his head back. Keiko didn't want him to be mad at her, but still the pain wouldn't allow her to move.

Yusuke was sexually aggravated. Sure he loved Keiko with all his heart, but he hated breaking in virgins. That was how things were with Ayame, but minus the love. So therefore it was easy for him to just ravage her. Still his hormones were getting the best of him, and taking things easy for Keiko was hard.

Keiko was still in her own world, trying to coax herself into sliding down. She felt Yusuke's hands tightly grip her hips, and before she could ask what he was doing, he had pulled her forcefully down on him.

Keiko screamed out in white hot pain. She felt like everything inside her was tearing apart, and all she could do was let the tears stream down her face. She didn't move, but only let Yusuke control the movements until her pain subsided. After a few minutes the pain had lessened.

"Ugh! This is just my damn luck!" Botan screamed to no one in particular.

She had been driving home from dropping her little brother at a family member's house, to play, on the north side of town, when her car had run out of gas. It was raining hard out side, and she new she'd have to walk somewhere to get out of the rain and her help.

She looked around and studied her surroundings. The Yukimura's shop was in the area, but way too far, to walk. She looked to read the street sigh. "10thst." Keiko's house was on the "21st." there as no way she was walking that far. She looked at her phone; the time was 10:45p.m. She couldn't call her aunt, she was already at work.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do now!" she growled in frustration. She looked back up at the street sigh. '10th' street. That when she got an idea. The Minamino flower shop was on 8th street.

"No way!" she said to her, "That would be too embarrassing." She picked out her 'Blackberry' and scrolled thru her contact list. She tried to find all her friends who had cars, knowing those were the only ones that could help her.

"Hey Kuwabara where are you?" she said after he answered. He was the only other person in their group who had a car.

"I'm at work Botan." He said sounding rush. He worked in a furniture factory, so he was most likely helping a customer stock something onto their truck.

"Oh sorry, Bye" she said about to hang up.

"Everything okay?"

"No. my car ran outta gas on 10th."

"Damn, Maybe your cheap ass should start filling up more." He said laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"Naw," he said calming his laughter, "But if you're on 10th just walk over to Kurama's shop. I know you're not too good to walk two streets over right!"

"Ugh! I don't wanna go there!" she whined more to herself.

"Ah C'mon! Stop being shy!" he teased

Botan thought about it. She was shy.

"But I gotta go. Sorry babe, ya know I'd come if I could."

"I know, thanks"

"Hey, I'll call on my break at 2:00pm. And check if you still need me."

"Okay, bye" she said before hanging up.

Botan sat there for a few more minute. She felt so embarrassed for what she was about to do. She felt like such a loser getting out of her car, dressed in nothing but her sweats and a muscle tee. Her hair was down and uncombed. She looked a complete mess. But nonetheless she had to get inside somewhere.

So she walked in the rain towards the Minamino flower shop.

* * *

"Look Keiko all I'm saying is I'm tired, I got summer league practice later."

"Whatever Yusuke!" Keiko screamed, "I'm not mad about that." It the way you've been acting since we fucked!"

"What are you talking about!"

"YUSUKE! You haven't said a word to me for the past 30 minutes, you have you computer on your lap and your phone in you had texting, and now you're trying to kick me out!" She screamed frustrated.

"I'm not kicking you out, I'm just tired and want to sleep before practice, and I just want you to leave before I start getting cranky baby" he said trying to sound sweet.

Keiko wasn't having it. "Well it's a little too fucking late for that, you asshole."

"Whatever Keiko." He said looking back at his laptop. He phone began to vibrate. It was Ayame texting him.

"Who the hell are you texting?" Keiko asked standing. Who the fuck is on that phone that you can't spend this little bit of an hour with the girl you just got done having sex with?"

Yusuke simply continued to text.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." With that she walked out of the living room and over to his front door. She waited there for a second, expecting Yusuke to come after her. He didn't. Keiko stormed back into the living room. "So you're not even gonna walk me to the door and say goodbye!?"

Yusuke looked up at her and smiled. He stood up and gave her a hug.

Keiko just stood there and allowed him to hold her. She was inches away from letting all anger go when she felt him backing her towards the door. She sighed and pushed off of him and just looked at him.

"Yusuke why are you acting like this?"

"Keiko what are you talking about!" he whined in frustration. In his eye he was innocent, Keiko was just over reacting.

"You're pushing me out the door!" she pleaded for his understanding.

He just sighed a sigh of frustration.

"You know what fuck it Yusuke!" she said storming out the door.

When she walked onto the porch her heart sank. The rain was poring down hard and fast.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed with tears rolling down her face.

"Keiko…" he said softly.

"WHAT YUSUKE!" she snapped.

"Fuck it" he said slamming the door.

Keiko walked off of the porch, and as soon as the rain drops hit her face, she couldn't resist, she cried as she made her journey home.

* * *

Kurama was bored. The rain was beginning to fall a little harder, and no customers were in the store, nor expected anytime soon. He was by himself until Jiro comes in, which wouldn't be until that evening.

So when door chime rang he was surprise and happy. He had a customer to entertain him for a while. But when he looked over to the door he was even more surprised and happier, it was Botan. Only she wasn't her usually self. Her hair was soaked and matted to her body; he sweats and tank top were equally as soaked.

"Botan, what happened?" he said rushing over to her.

"My car ran out of gas over on 10th." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh No, that's unfortunate." He said grabbing her hand. "Come on let get you a jacket or something." He said leading her to the back.

Botan looked down examining herself. He top was soaked and clingy to her chest. 'Wrong day to not wear a bra.' She thought.

After he'd found her a light sweater that belonged to his mother the two returned to the front of the shop.

"You can have a seat on the counter if you like; there aren't any chairs back here."

"Umm...Okay thanks," Botan replied jumping up on the counter next to the register. She looked around and admired the room. It smelled wonderful of course, and she could tell Kurama spent much of his time here because he smelled exactly the same. The array of different colors decorated every inch of the room, it was breathtaking.

"Looks pretty lonely in here." She said smiling at him.

"Yes," he said chuckling "I must admit, I was praying for company before you came."

"Well here I am," she said giggling and raising her arms in the air, "Tada!"

Kurama simply chuckled.

"So do you work here alone?"

"No, my mother works here occasionally, but for the most part it's just me and Jiro."

"Jiro?"

"Yes, tall, skinny kid with glasses."

"Oh yeah, I remember him, creepy looking guy."

Kurama laughed aloud, "No his pretty harmless."

Botan smiled, looking out the window.

Kurama stared at her. She was beautiful without all the make-up and glamour she displayed in school. And sure he was a gentleman, but still he could resist the urge to check her out when she walked into the store soaking wet. Everything about her was perfect.

"So what were you doing out this early anyway?" he said braking the ice.

She looked back at him and answered, "I was dropping my little brother off at my aunt's house, so he could play with my cousin."

"Oh, so how come you didn't just asked someone to come get you?" he asked curious.

"Well my aunt was already at work, Kuwabara couldn't come because was also at work, and I have no one else."

"What about your parents?"

"Well my father's out of town as usual, and my mother…" she trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." He said quietly looking to the ground.

"You know about my mother?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, Yusuke mentioned it once."

"Oh,"

They were quiet again.

"So not to be nosey of anything, but do you live alone?" he said once again breaking the ice

"You're fine, and kinda. See my dad's job requires him to travel all the times, so we barely ever see him. And my oldest brother Nago lives in the city, so I stay in the house alone with my little brother, unless Nago and his family come to stay for a while."

"Now THAT sound lonely" Kurama said hopping up in the counter across from her."

"Yeah, but hey I can party and do just about whatever I want."

"Still…"

"Yeah, so do you dedicate your life to this place." She said looking around again.

"Pretty much, ever since my mother…" he said trailing off "Well I just work here all the time."

She looked back at him and noticed the hint of sadness cross his eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah but we've been pretty short handed, just the two of us you know."

"Yeah, so what's your favorite?" Botan asked suddenly

"Huh?" Kurama asked looking back at her.

"You know," she said smiling, "flowers, what's your favorite flower?"

"Oh" he said chuckling, Botan noticed his beautiful smile, and she felt a twinge between her legs. "Roses."

"Really why?" she asked trying to get her mind off her perverted thoughts.

"Roses symbolize love to me." He began, "its like no matter what goes wrong, roses are always there to say 'I Love You' in an affordable way"

"Hmm…That's pretty sweet." She said laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just kinda sappy."

"Oh." He said quietly.

"_Uh Oh Botan way to go, you probably put your foot in your mouth again!"_ she thought, mentally scolding herself.

The phone in the back began to ring, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll get that, it's a delivery I'm sure." He said disappearing in the back.

Botan sat there trying to think of a way to apologize for her comment, when she heard the door chime ring. He immediately hopped off the counter and looked over at the door.

A young man, possibly in his mid-20's, came rushing in. "Hey, I need your help!"

"Uhh…" she said looking to the back room.

"Look my girl and I just broke up, and I need something big something, but I'm low on cash. I gotta get her back though!"

Botan was just about to tell the guy she couldn't help him, and get Kurama, she thought back to what he said. _Roses._

"Roses." She said simply.

"Huh?" the guy said.

"Give her roses, there an affordable way to say I Love You."

The guy stopped and thought about it. "Okay, where are the roses?"

Botan could have pulled her hair out, she knew nothing about the store and where things were kept. "Uhh…"

"There right over here sir." Came a voice from behind them. Kurama walked past Botan and took over the sell.

The guy bought three dozen roses and left leaving lots of gratitude.

After he was gone the two continued to chat.

"You're pretty good at selling." Kurama commented.

"Naw, I just remembered what you said, it was just a coincidence."

"I dunno, we sure could use your help around here." He said grabbing a hose and watering the plants.

"You offering me a job, Minamino?" She said cocking her eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Hmm…You sure it'll be okay?"

Kurama chuckled, "Sure, I could use the company, as you can see. And you're getting paid for nothing."

Botan thought about, it was extra money in her pocket and all she had to do was work with Kurama, which was more like a privilege.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Good I'll start your paperwork tomorrow."

Botan smiled. This was gonna be the beginning of something good.

* * *

Keiko made it home that afternoon and laid him her bed. She was still soaking wet, but all she wanted to do was cry.

Her phone repeatedly rang, it was him texting her apologies, and though it was working she still wasn't ready to forgive.

Her body felt used and her heart pained.

It was one of those rainy days, and there was more to come.

END CHAPTER!

* * *

Okay sorry for the wait, super busy with college preparations. Remember the rule, review.


	15. That's What Friends Are For

That's What Friends Are For

"I can't believe him Keiko." Botan said shaking her head. She and Keiko were in the food court of the mall, discussing the events of the previous day. "You mean he just ignored you the whole time and then kicked you out in the rain?"

"Well, pretty much," Keiko said taking a bite out of her burger. "The whole visit was just horrible Botan, he was just so, mean."

"And then the asshole has the nerve to try and be sweet and make it seem as if you're just over reacting!" Botan said fuming.

It had been a week since Keiko and Yusuke's encounter, and the day was July 4th. Botan was so happy to hang out with Keiko again so she could relive the events at the Minamino flower shop with her best friend. But as she replayed the scenes over to Keiko, she noticed Keiko's gloomy stare and occasional nod. She knew what this behavior meant, Yusuke had fucked up again.

"Yeah, but enough about him, what are we doing tonight?" Keiko said trying her hardest to sound chipper.

"Hmm… I don't know. My dad sent me and my brother two big boxes of fireworks. I figured we'd go to my house and pop them." Botan said munching on a French fry.

"Just us?"

"I was gonna call up the whole gang, but…"Botan said pausing and looking at Keiko. "Now this thing with you and Yusuke,"

"No, Botan don't let that ruin your holiday!" Keiko said sternly "Yusuke's your best friend, and I understand that you want to be around him, regardless of our problems, I don't blame you. I'll just stay home tonight I'll have a lot on my brain."

"No Keiko!" Botan begged, "You've gotta come tonight, I won't have it any other way!"

"But, I can't face Yusuke; it'll hurt too much and make me think about what happened." Keiko explained. She knew she was being a coward, she knew it was foolish to allow Yusuke to ruin her fun. It was the fact that she knew he would be perfectly fine and happy popping fireworks and joking as if nothing had happened, while she stood back and sulked.

"Look Keiko, Yusuke might not even show" Botan tried.

"Yeah right" Keiko said knowing perfectly well he wouldn't miss anything Botan was hosting for the world. "If me and you died on the same day, he'd surely attend your funeral, and if he had time pop in for mine."

"What are you trying to say Keiko?" Botan said getting a little offended.

"I'm saying, that I'm the one who one Yusuke more then anybody in the world, yet it seems everyone else get more time and attention from him then me." Keiko said raising her voice, people around her turned there heads, she lowered her voice, "He never confides in me, the one he _loves_," she continued putting an emphasis on the word love, "yet, you know EVERYTHING about him!" she said frustrated.

"So what's really how you feel about me and Yusuke's friendship huh?" Botan said quietly yet slightly angry. "Well news flash Keiko, I'm just his best friend! He loses nothing in confiding in me all his business, as with you if he tells you the wrong thing, like about whom he's fucking this week, you'll most likely never talk to him again."

"Duh Botan! Why would I continue talking to him if I know he's sleeping around?" Keiko said smartly.

"I dunno, you tell me, you're already doing it now!" Botan snapped back. "For you to be the smartest girl in school, you can say some pretty dumb shit," She laughed.

Keiko was red with embarrassment, Botan had scored once again. "Whatever Botan, well maybe you should be his girl, not me, since you know so much about him."

"Oh my goodness Keiko!" Botan said shocked by her friend's behavior, "Where is this suddenly coming from? You think I'm fucking Yusuke? Well I'm not, and of all the situations where it could have happened, it never does!" Botan said rising to leave, "All the guys already think I'm easy, I didn't expect that from one of the only female friends I do have."

Keiko felt bad. "No Botan, don't go!" she said stopping her best friend from leaving, "I'm sorry."

Botan smiled, "It cool girl, besides I'm your ride home, you better be sorry!" she laughed.

"Yeah"

"But really you should come tonight, don't let Yusuke ruin the fun."

Keiko thought about it, Botan was right.

"Well c'mon, there's this cute rock star dress I want to wear tonight, in Wet Seal." Botan continued not wait for the answer.

* * *

Yuri ran through her house cleaning from head to toe. He mother and father simply stared oddly at their teenage daughter.

"What has gotten into that girl?" her father asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but come now we need to finish packing." Her mother replied.

The two had planned a romantic night in Tokyo, leaving Yuri with the house to herself.

Yuri was so excited. Yusuke had agreed to come after he'd popped fireworks with his friends.

Tonight was going to be special, Yuri could feel it.

* * *

"Okay ladies let's call it a day, it's almost one o'clock," Sadao Saiki announced to the group of girls dancing on the floor below him.

There were fifteen girls in Saiki's school for gifted young dancers. The school was run by Sadao Saiki, a 26 year old dance major, who had taken over the business after his father had retired. Sadao stood on the balcony above the dance floor looking down on the girls, but his eyes stayed glued on one in particular.

Yukina Koorime was his most prized dancer. She was beautiful, graceful, and smooth with all her movements, a promising young dancer indeed. She had been dancing in his school for two years, and was by far his favorite student; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Yukina" he called her as she headed out of the building once the girls had finished showering and changing.

"Yes Mr. Saiki?" Yukina said turning around softly.

"Please call me Sadao," he said winking, "Class is over remember?"

"Umm…Okay _Sadao_" Yukina replied raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry if I'm acting a bit weird, I just don't like being addressed as mister, I'm only 26 remember?" he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, so did you need something?"

"Well I was wondering if you had given anymore thought to the scholarship?"

"Well yes, I'd love to take it, dancing is my passion, and I want to pursue more of it through college," Yukina gushed

"Wonderful!" Sadao said flashing Yukina his charming smile. Yukina notice and smiled back, he was really cute. "So how about we get together for dinner one night and discuss everything this scholarship has to offer?"

"That sounds nice," Yukina relied, not finding anything odd about the offer.

"Wonderful, I'll be in contact." He said flashing his charming smile again. "See you next week"

"Goodbye Sadao." Yukina said as he walked to his car.

Yukina walked to the parking lot think about the conversation she had just had, the opportunity was wonderful. Tarukane would surely go for it, because for him, it was more money in his pocket.

Tarukane. At the thought of his name Yukina noticed that his Mercedes was no where to be found. As she scan the parking lot again her heart dropped when she laid her eyes on the pink BMW on the far end of the lot.

"_What is going on?" _she thought. She walked over to the car and noticed the door unlocked and the keys in the seat. "Good thinking Tarukane, just leave the keys to a brand new BMW inside, with the doors unlocked." She said rolling her eyes. "Now what? Where the heck is he? And how did my car get here?"

As if on cue, her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the screen, which displayed the name _Tarukane_.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly

"Well, happy fourth to you." Came the evil sarcasm of her mean uncle.

"What's going on?" Yukina asked nervously. She knew Tarukane was up to something.

"Sakyo and I have business to attend to, we'll be gone for sometime, maybe a week or two, I left your car for you to get home. See you soon." He said laughing hysterically

"But, Tarukane, You know I can't drive! How am I gonna get home?" Yukina screeched hysterically.

"Good luck!" he laughed again, "Oh yeah and we'll have to take care of that "car payment" when I return," he added hanging up the phone on her ear.

"ARGH!" Yukina grunted in frustration. She couldn't believe Tarukane could be so cruel. He knew how afraid she was of driving, and she had never been behind the wheel of a car ever!

Yukina sat there and contemplated her next move. She pulled out her phone again and began scrolling through the contacts; Botan was close to the top, so she was the first to call. The phone rang once and went straight to voice mail. Yukina sent a text explaining that she was stranded, but after ten minute there was no reply.

The next name she thought of was Kuwabara. She knew he would come, but she didn't want to be a bother, and he was sure to ask questions, and to top it off he'd surely laugh at her inexperience in driving. Still she needed him, so she found his number and dial.

* * *

Sakyo looked over at his partner, watching him maliciously taught his young niece. He shook his head in disgust; still there wasn't much he could do. Business was everything to him; it only fell second to his girlfriend and daughter. His hands were tied, helping Yukina could cause him to lose his source of income, and something he needed dearly for is family to continue living the life he built for them. He loved his girlfriend, Momo, who at the young age of 22 had already bore him one daughter and was expecting another in three months. He had met Momo when she was 18, still in high school. After she had announced her pregnancy to her parent, a month after she'd began dating Sakyo and two month's before her graduation, the made her pack her things and leave, no questions asked. Sakyo willingly took her in. The two had been together since. Sakyo put Momo through college, and gave her everything she ever dreamed, but he refused to marry her until he got out of his dirty dealings. He owed it to Momo, his four year old daughter, Mika, and the new baby, to leave his shady businesses with Tarukane as soon as possible. He was becoming a family man.

* * *

Kuwabara sat at the usual burger place with Yusuke as he flirted with the waitress he'd exchanged numbers with the night after the first ball game. The girl was all over Yusuke, who just sat back and talked. "So did Botan tell you about her plans tonight?" He asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, I'll be there," He replied. He was sitting across from Yusuke and the waitress, next to a girl names Pai, whom he'd met during an away game back during the season. The girl was cute, just your typical girl, nothing special between them. He'd had sex with her a few times, but nothing more was needed.

"Aww… C'mon Kuwabara, Why don't you just hang out with me?" Pai whined resting her head on his shoulder.

"Naw I'll pass Pai, can't stand up my friends." Kuwabara simply rejected.

"Okay…but you don't know what you're missing out on…"she replied seductively.

Yusuke looked over with his eyebrow raised. It amused him how come girls were, they were at times just down right nasty. Then there were girls like Keiko, who were raised to respect themselves. _Keiko. _He still had yet to win her back over.

"You going Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked looking over to his best friend.

"Of course, the 4th just ain't the same without the great Urameshi there to blow shit up!" he joked.

"Yeah, like last year when you almost caught Botan's house on fire." Kuwabara exclaimed laughing.

Yusuke joined in, "The look on her face was hilarious, man!"

"Yeah she almost killed you" Kuwabara added. Just then his phone began to ring. When he took it out his pocket, the screen displayed a picture of Yukina.

"Who's that?" Pai asked looking at the screen, "Oh that's Yukina, that little cheerleader, that your girl friend?" she teased jealously.

Kuwabara ignored her comment, and answered. "Hello?"

"Uhh Kazuma?" Yukina's quiet voice came from the other end.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Umm…I need a really big favor, but if you're busy, it's okay I understand, you don't have to come." She spit the words out so fast that it took him a while to comprehend.

"What's wrong Yukina?" he said looking concerned. This caught Yusuke attention.

"Well, I…uhh need you to come get me."

"From where?"

"My dance class."

"What happened to your car?"

"Umm…"

"Look you don't have to explain now; I'm on my way."

"Thanks." She said as he hung up.

Kazuma hung up the phone and looked over to Yusuke. He was surprised by the worried look on Yusuke's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was Yukina; she said she was stuck at her classes."

"Well, let's go get her." Yusuke said, turning to scoot out. He motioned for the waitress to get up.

"So you guys are going to just up and leave like that?" she asked.

"Yeah for some lame ass cheerleader?" Pai added.

"Just get out of my way we got shit to do." Yusuke barked meanly at the girl, whom quickly stood.

"Whatever, that's rude Yusuke." The waitress whined as the two exited the burger joint. "And don't freaking call me again, you asshole."

"Okay peace out, that's for the sex babe!" Yusuke laughed, causing people to look between the waitress and him.

Pai and the waitress stood there feeling extremely played as the too Romeos sped off in Kuwabara's Tahoe.

* * *

"Man Kuwabara, this one got you bad." Yusuke said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara said as he sped through the streets in a hurry to make it to Yukina.

"Yukina, that's what I'm talking about"

"What about Yukina," he said as he reached a red light. "Dammit!"

"Look at you; she's got you speeding through traffic just to get to her." Yusuke replied, "You would've run that red light, if you didn't already have two tickets to pay off." He added.

"Shut up Urameshi, you know damn well if this was Keiko, you'd do the same." Kuwabara added smartly.

"Exactly. I think you're starting to really like this chick."

The light turned green and Kuwabara continued at a normal pace. "Yeah, I dunno what it is. She's just so…I dunno man. Something about her has me drawn. It's like just talking to her it enough."

"Man you're a sap."

"Oh shut the hell up Urameshi, why am I talking about this to you of al people anyways." Kuwabara said turning down the street on which the school was located. "Botan told me about what you did to Keiko."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Yusuke asked getting angry.

"Making that poor girl walk in the rain."

"Man whatever." Yusuke shrugged looking out the window.

"Yeah truth hurts. Now keep your eyes open for Yukina."

"What kinda car does she have?" Yusuke asked scoping the parking lot.

Kuwabara chuckled, "You can't miss it trust me."

Yusuke continued to scan the parking lot. When he finally spotted the petite dancers sitting against her car he cracked a smile. "You have got to be kidding me. A pink BMW? How cool is that?"

"Yeah that's what I said" Kuwabara added as he parked next her.

"A little girly, but cool." Yusuke mumbled, as he exited the truck.

Yukina smiled nervously as she saw the two boys walk up. She wasn't expecting Yusuke to come along, just another person to make fun of her non driving skills.

"Hey Yukina!" Kuwabara greeted giving her a light hug.

"Hi Kazuma," she said softly, "Hi Yusuke." She said waving at the dark haired heartbreaker.

"Hey…Nice car." He said motioning toward it. "Very…Pink…"

Yukina chuckled, "Yes it is."

"Well let's pop the hood and see what's wrong with it." Kuwabara said clapping his hands together.

"_Oh great!" _Yukina thought to herself _"Here comes the laughter."_

The two guys just stood there looking at her.

"Uhh… there's actually nothing wrong under the hood." Yukina said quietly looking at the ground.

"What? Did you pop a tire?" Yusuke asked looking at the wheels.

"No."

"Then what's wrong sweetie?" Kuwabara asked concerned. Yusuke chuckled, earning a forceful nudge in the side from his buddy. "Why don't you just drive home?"

"I can't" she responded still looking down.

"Why can't you?" Kuwabara asked looking completely confused.

"I don't know how."

"How to what?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke just sat back and smiled, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Drive." Yukina whispered embarrassed. She was so quiet Kuwabara couldn't hear her.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"She said drive, dummy. She doesn't know how to drive." Yusuke answered getting frustrated with the two. Kuwabara was unusually patient with this girl; this only confirmed Yusuke's theory.

Kuwabara began to laugh hysterically, on that cue Yusuke mildly chuckled. Yukina just sat there red with embarrassment. Her feelings were hurt, she never imagined Kazuma to react this bad. He was supposed to be her friend and he was making fun of her.

"Okay you don't have to laugh so hard." She said slightly irritated. "You know what forget it, I'll just walk home! Tarukane can get the car when he returns" she added storming away.

Kuwabara calmed his laughing and grabbed her arm. She flinched at his sudden touch. This caused all his laughter to stop; even Yusuke had caught onto her sudden fear.

"Yukina were sorry." He apologized.

"Yeah, it's just funny that you have a brand new BMW and you don't know how to drive, we're not trying to be mean." Kuwabara added, Yukina noticed the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean Botan has her license and she a terrible driver, the guy who gave her a license was either blind, dead, or should be dead." Yusuke joked.

Kuwabara thought about his past riding experiences with Botan, "Yeah, I think the poor guy was so scared to fail her, he passed her outta fear of her coming back again."

Yukina giggled, "You guys that's not nice."

"AH HA! She smiles!" Yusuke yelled jokingly raising his hands in victory.

Yukina giggled.

"Yeah, for a minute there I thought you were gonna call us a couple of asshole and run off." Kuwabara joked.

"No, you know I don't cuss Kazuma!" she added defensively.

"Sure." He winked. "So I guess we gotta get you and your car home huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well, I don't trust Yusuke in my truck alone. So how about he drives you and your car home and I follow?"

Yukina looked over at Yusuke nervously, "Umm…Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… How about I ride with you?"

"Naw, Yusuke's bad at following people, just ride with him, he's cool. He's my best friend, he's not gonna bother you."

Yusuke tried t pretend like he wasn't shocked by what Yukina was doing. _"Why the hell is she scared of riding alone with me?"_

"But…"

"Just do it Yukina,"

Yukina looked over at Yusuke, who was leaning against the truck texting. He was taller then her of course, but shorter than Kuwabara. She heard all the storied about him and the many girls he'd had sex with, he wouldn't try anything with her would he?

She didn't have much time to think it over, because before she knew it she was being pushed toward her car.

"Hey I'll be right behind you." Kuwabara winked, before climbing in his truck.

Yukina took a deep breathe as Yusuke started the car. He looked over at her and noticed her tenseness. "I'm not moving this car until you relax" he said calmly.

Yukina looked over at him, and then back at herself; she was gripping the door handle for dear life. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

The two were quiet for most of the ride. Yusuke was starting to get irritated so he decided to attempt conversation. "Well, I must admit this is the first time I've every driven something this nice." He said off the top of his head. Yukina didn't reply, she just looked at him and then in the rearview to make sure Kuwabara was still insight.

"Look, I'm trying hard not to get mad, but you're being really bitchy." Yusuke said suddenly.

Yukina was caught off guard. "You…you just called me a… a…"

"No, Yukina, I said you're being bitchy, not that you're a bitch." Yusuke cut her off. "You won't talk to me; you keep checking the mirror to see if Kuwabara is following, you're tense and afraid? I did do anything to make you act like this, so what's up?"

Yukina just looked at him. He was right, "I just don't feel comfortable about men." As soon s the words left her mouth she wanted to slap herself.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Yusuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh...nothing turn left up there." She blurted, point at the street that led to her neighborhood.

Yusuke did as told, "Look, you don't have to tell me what going on now, what I know there is something fishy going on, we'll have time to talk another day." He said looking over to her winking.

This cause Yukina to tense up again.

Yusuke sighed, "Not like that! I'm just concerned, damn!" he was getting frustrated. "What's the deal man? Why do you think I'm trying to hurt you?"

Yukina didn't say a word. She simply looked in her rearview, she was surprised to not see Kuwabara's trunk behind them. Yusuke just sighed and gave up in frustration.

"Its not that." She spoke up a few minutes later. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Then why are you being weird."

"I mean we never really speak much at school, and I hear a lot of stuff about you, and how you like to sleep with a lot of girls and…"

"From Keiko?" Yusuke asked cutting her off.

"No. Keiko mostly says good things about you. Just other girls, from town and from my classes, and from school."

Yusuke smiled at the thought of Keiko speaking well of him. "So you think I'm trying to pull something with you?" Yukina lowered her head, "Well good news, I'm not. You're my girl's best friend, and my best friend's girl. You are completely of limits to me." He smiled confidently.

Yukina giggled, "I'm not Kazuma's girl, we're friends. He's got other girls I'm sure. And as for Keiko, you two aren't together, even though I think you should be."

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed grinning, but ignoring her statement about him and Keiko, "Kuwabara is crazy over you! Sure he's been with other girl, but you're the "lucky girl" or maybe unlucky." He joked.

"_That makes three times I've heard that," _Yukina thought to herself. "Really Yusuke I think he's just interested in a friendship."

"Sure whatever you say." He smiled, he was happy that he'd broken through her shell, her tenseness was getting annoying.

"Well there my place right there." She pointed at her mansion.

"Damn. That's a big ass house." He said pulling up in the drive way. He pushed the garage opener and pulled in. "I figured you'd rather it be in here."

"Yes. Thank you." She said unfastening her seat belt.

"Hey where's Dummy?" Yusuke asked as the both exited the car. As if on cue Kuwabara's black Tahoe pulled into the driveway.

"Wow!" he said looking at the house.

"You guys can come in if you like." Yukina said opening the door.

The two boys followed, they were start struck as they walked through the living area. There was a huge staircase right in the middle which split into to wings of the house.

The kitchen was big too, filled with high tech gizmos and gadgets.

"Damn, how many bedrooms are in this place?" Yusuke asked looking up at the painted ceiling, with mimic the paintings of the Sistine Chapel.

"Uhh…four I believe. It's not really a mansion, just an overly big house."

"Yeah so where are you're folks?" Kuwabara asked still scoping his surroundings.

Yukina ignored the part referring to her parent and rephrased her answer, "Seems like I'll be here alone for the next week or two."

"Cool! Lucky you." Kuwabara gushed.

"Yeah. But I never got to thank you guys." Yukina said.

"Nah…don't mention it." Kuwabara said hugging the petite girl, while still admiring her house.

"Yeah, anything for a friend right?" Yusuke said winking at her. Yukina smiled and walked over and gave him a big hug around the waist. Kuwabara just stood there eyebrow cocked, this was odd.

"Well hey I better be going." Yusuke said after Yukina broke their hug. "I'll leave you two _"friends"_ alone." He laughed, "Kuwabara how about letting me borrow the truck?"

"What? Hell no!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke continued to laugh, "C'mon I'll fill it up for you." He said walking out the door.

"Yeah whatever." Kuwabara mumbled. "That guys crazy if he thinks I'd let him borrow my baby!" he said aloud.

"So what's why you haven't got a girl friend?" Yukina giggled next him.

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" he said looking down at her.

"Too busy loving your car." She joked.

"Trust me Yukina there's always room for more." He winked. His smile faded once he heard the sound of his engine starting. He patted his pockets and noticed his keys were missing, "Man how the hell does he do that?" he asked as he ran out the door.

He walked outside to find Yusuke changing CD's in his truck. "Yusuke what the hell?" he yelled walking to the driver's side window.

"Look, this give me something to do, and you can get some alone time with Yukina. I'll be at Botan's tonight so just drive her car there and I'll help you get it back here at the end. I'll take care of your truck dude, you know I will."

Kuwabara thought about it. "Okay, but you better fill my tank up!"

"See ya! Have fun lover boy!" Yusuke teased backing out of the driveway.

Kuwabara simply shook his head and headed back inside the house.

END CHAPTER!

* * *

Okay I was gonna make this chapter longer by putting the whole holiday in there, but I figured I'd update quicker. So next chap. Expect, a lot of Kuw/Yuk fluff,

And Yus/Kei. And minor Kur/Bot. I'm not sure how I want those two to pay out. The people they're based off of are not really good examples because they are nothing like Kurama and Botan, so I'm gonna just be creative with them. Open to minor suggestions. Don't be mad if I don't use them.

Remember the rule. No review. Not update. No read

love my readers. You all keep me sane!

See ya soon!


	16. Fireworks

Fireworks.

Yukina watched out of the window at the two teenage boys outside. Yusuke had a sly smile on his face as he talked, and Kuwabara looked unsure about whatever they were talking about. She was a bit nervous when she saw Yusuke back out of her driveway in Kuwabara truck, and he friend began walking back towards her house. What if they were platting something?

"_Nah. Kazuma would never harm me, right?" _she thought hesitantly. Before she had anymore time to ponder the subject, Kuwabara was entering her house and locking the door behind him. "Umm…where is Yusuke?" she asked, trying to cover up her spying.

"He left." Kuwabara said sheepishly grinning.

"In your truck," Yukina asked cocking her eyebrow, "Your _"_baby_"_?"

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "I know, I'm sweating bullets just thinking about it." His smile faded as varies images of Yusuke wrecking his beloved truck began pouring in his mind.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Yukina said smiling.

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell on the both of them. Yukina just stood the biting her lip and staring at her feet. While Kuwabara just looking around, "Uhh…I'm not intruding on anything am I? I mean I didn't even ask to stay or…." He began before being cut of.

"Oh No! You're fine, it's just that…" She trained off.

"What? Are you sure? Because I can call Yusuke back and have him get me."

"No it's just, I've been out in the sun, and I'm all sweating and smell I'm sure."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so maybe I should take a quick shower." She suggested.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll just…uhh…"Kuwabara started. He honestly didn't know what to do. It was an awkward situation.

"You can watch TV." Yukina said guiding him to the den where the couch and 40" flat screen TV was, "So yeah, there like a million channels so just make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

She disappeared back into the living room from where they had come and up the stairs before Kuwabara could thank her.

* * *

"So are you going to invite Kurama?" Keiko asked as she flopped down on Botan's queen sized bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Botan said grinning.

"I dunno. I still can't believe you're going to be working at the flower shop?" Keiko said as she pet Botan's cat, "Its inevitable now, you guys as gonna hook up!"

"You think so?" Botan said while digging through her huge walk-in closet.

"Of course! I mean you'll have no choice, you two will be around each other almost everyday now."

Botan thought about what her friend was saying, "Yeah but don't you think we'll like get tired of seeing each other?"

"Na…I doubt it. You like Kurama, and it's pretty obvious that he likes you, trust me it'll work out fine." Keiko assured, she looked over at her friend, who was swimming through a pile of clothes obviously looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh just a pair of black heels" Botan's muffled voice answered.

"Oh."

"So what makes you thinking that?" Botan asked suddenly, emerging from her closet with a pair of patent leather black pumps.

"Say what?" Keiko asked.

"That it's obvious that Kurama likes me?"

"Oh, I dunno really, it's just a feeling I get, plus the man offered you a job, a job that required alone time with him," Keiko explained winking, "He said he get pretty lonely there working by himself, then offers you a job which practically requires you to keep him company."

"Okay, I think you're going into that hopeless romantic side again," Botan said laughing. "You sure he didn't offer me the job because that flower shop is under staffed and needs help?"

"I mean that could be the reason," Keiko admitted, Botan smiled in triumph. She'd shut Keiko's romanticism down! "But…" came Keiko's voice, "I'm just saying if that was the case, why wouldn't he have asked Yusuke or one of the other guys to work there a long time ago, when his mom…I mean, a long time ago."

Botan cocked her eye brow at her friends, _"When his mom what?"_ she decided to leave that part alone, she'd find out soon enough, "Keiko you have got to stop living in that fairy tale romance novel you call a mind, and step into the real world."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked slightly offended.

"I mean all the lovey dovey bullshit that comes out of your mouth every second. The only reason you believe so strongly in everything working out in the end, is because Yusuke and his mind games have you hoping and wishing that they do. All he does is tell you he's loves you, and then breaks your heart, then does it all over again! It's like this on going cycle and the only reason you're still allowing it is because you HOPE that things work out in the end, you're hoping every time he says he loves you, it's that last time he'll ever hurt you. But then guess what? It's not going to happen!"

Botan stopped and took a breath; she hadn't been looking at Keiko as she spoke, so when she turned around to face her best friend, she was surprised to find tears in her eyes, _"Uh Oh. A little too harsh Botan" _she thought to herself.

"You really don't believe he loves me Botan?" Keiko said looking her friend in the eye.

"I mean, I'm sure he loves you Keiko," Botan said softly, "But you and me both know his actions show that he probably can't really be "in love" with you"

Keiko thought about it, "What does he tell you?"

"What?"

"You're his best friend Botan, and I know you to talk about me at least sometimes, so when I come up what does he say?"

Botan was at a loss of words, of course they talked about Keiko, and the things Yusuke told her were totally contradicting what she had just said, "He tells me you're number one, but Keiko still…"

Keiko cut her off, "Well there you have it, now let's change the subject." She was satisfied, if Yusuke told Botan he was in love, then it had to be true, no if, and, or buts about it.

Botan just shook her head and dropped it. Keiko would learn on her own.

* * *

Kuwabara sat in Yukina's den watching the sports channel. Yukina had been gone for at least fifteen minute, when a house phone began to ring, startling Kuwabara. He sat there and let the phone ring until finally it stopped, Yukina was obviously in the shower. He relaxed and began to continue watching the basketball game on the screen, until suddenly a cell phone began to ring. He looked around him for his own cell phone. When he found it the screen was blank, so it couldn't have been his phone. He followed the sound over to the other couch, where he found Yukina's cell phone. He picked it up and examined the screen.

It read "Tarukane"

"I wonder who Tarukane is?" he said aloud to himself, then it hit him, he remembered the name from the parking lot at Yukina's dance school. Yukina had yelled something about a Tarukane coming to get the car when he returned. It was when she was mad about the two boys laughing at her.

Anyways, once the phone had stopped ringing, it started back immediately. Kuwabara tried not to concern himself with it and continue watching TV, but the phone rang about four more times. He decided to look for Yukina; he knew she couldn't possibly still be in the shower; it had been at least thirty minutes, and she said she'd be taking a quick shower.

He knew she had gone upstairs, so that's where he decided to begin. As he descended the stairs phone began to vibrate in his hands, then ended with a beep. She had received a text from Tarukane. Kuwabara didn't want to invade her privacy, but something about the situation was bothering him. Whoever this Tarukane was he was in desperate need to talk to Yukina, Kuwabara was sure, he was the one who called the house. Either he was family, or a crazy ex-boyfriend, either way Kuwabara didn't like it. He was one to always follow his gut instincts, which he got a lot.

So he decided to open the text. His assumption was confirmed by what he read.

"_**Where the hell are you? **_

_**I've called the house and your cell phone 6 times!**_

_**I swear when I get home you're gonna regret whatever the hell you're doing?**_

_**You get a little alone time and freedom and you abuse it you ungrateful bitch, **_

_**Well the first to go is the car, and then of course you'll still be paying those payments.**_

_**You have 5 minutes to call."**_

Kuwabara could feel his blood boil. Who the hell was this? And who did he think he was calling _his _Yukina a bitch? Still Kuwabara knew he had to keep it cool and pretend he didn't suspect anything. He knew Yukina was jittery and she'd shut down on him is he overreacted. He wanted Yukina herself to tell him what was going on. So he continued to look around for her.

"Yukina?" he called out softly but there was no answer. He decided to just take a chance and enter the bedrooms. He entered the first room he found on his left, and it turned out to be a bathroom, it was empty. He went across the hall to the next room, it was locked. There was a corner at the end of the hall which turned into yet another hall, only there was one room at the very end of the hall way on the right side, the only other door was a huge closet, and there was a floor to ceiling window at the end of the hall. Kuwabara looked out of the window. The view was spectacular. It displayed Yukina's huge backyard and pool, and in the distance a forest of trees and a lake could be seen.

Kuwabara was completely engulfed in the view, that the sounds of sniffling startled him.

It was coming from the other room, it sounded as if someone was crying.

"Yukina?" he repeated putting his ear to the door. There was no answer, so he decided to walk in

When he entered the room the lights were off and Yukina was lying curled up in her bed. Kuwabara walked over to her and examined her. The sniffling was coming from Yukina, who appeared to be sound asleep.

She was beautiful. Kuwabara stepped back softly, so not to wake her and looked around the room, which he assumed to be her bedroom. One of her walls was covered with pictures. He looked at them and smile at the very familiar faces, various pictures of himself, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and even Yusuke. One in particular caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Yukina after a basketball game junior year, he remembered that night, it was the night he decided to give up chasing her for a while, Botan had taken it right before they all parted ways that night, in the background Yusuke could be seen, playfully wrestling Keiko to the ground while kissing her.

He moved over to the dresser where her mirror was. It was neatly organized with little stuffed animals, and more pictures. He picked up on of the framed pictures and examined it. On it was a baby girl and a man and woman, all smiling happily. He smiled at the picture, until he felt a strong vibration in his hand accompanied by a ring tone. He hurriedly silenced it so not to wake Yukina, he looked down and read Tarukane's name on the screen. He was calling again.

Kuwabara walked over to Yukina and slightly shook her. She didn't respond, so he shook harder. When he did Yukina awoke flailing her arms, striking Kuwabara once hard in the lip, he was stunned for a second but tried grabbing her arms to pin her down, but this only caused her to start screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara called trying to make her some to her senses.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she continued to scream.

"YUKINA!" he yelled.

This got her; he stopped struggling and looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "Ka...Kazuma?"

"Uhh…yeah babe, what's happening?" He said concerned.

"Umm…You're the one on top of me sir." Yukina said looking down.

Kuwabara looked down at himself; somewhere during the struggle he had straddled her. "Uhh…Sorry, but you her crying and fighting me and shit, I had to stop you some how."

"Well now you're crushing my ribs so please get off." Yukina said smiling.

"Why were you crying anyway?" he asked as he as he got off the bed.

"Crying?" Yukina asked confused.

"While you were sleeping." Kuwabara said nodding.

"Oh." She said looking down, "Must have been a bad dream."

Kuwabara knew there was something more, but he decided to drop it.

"Why do you have my phone?" Yukina asked suspiciously.

Kuwabara looked at his hand, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this thing has been ringing off the hook, the house phone too."

Yukina's eyes grew wide, "You didn't answer it did you?"

"No."

Yukina sighed in relief, "Okay well let me call however it was back," she said knowing exactly who it was that called her.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs I guess" he said handing her the phone.

"I'll be down in a second." She said closing the door behind him.

Kuwabara contemplated eavesdropping just to make sure everything would be alright, but then he figured he'd been nosey enough.

* * *

Yusuke cruised down the highway in Kuwabara's Tahoe. He felt good about the day. He had a lot on his agenda; first order of business was helping Kuwabara get close to Yukina, which was all in Kuwabara's hands.

"_Man he better not fuck this up." _He thought to himself, this was a perfect opportunity for his best friend to bag the girl of his dreams, he just hoped he didn't goof it up.

But then who was he to talk right? He was goofing up with his dream girl, which brought him to his second task of the day, making things right with Keiko. It wouldn't be hard, Keiko was quick to forgive him, so he just needed to apologize, plant a kiss, and promise to make it up to her.

Last line of business was dealing with Yuri tonight. She had called him the night before asking him to spend the night with her tonight; her parents were leaving again for the weekend, so she was all alone. For Yusuke it was just another random opportunity to enjoy Yuri's incredible sex, sure he liked her and cared for her, but the relationship was based simply on sex as far as he was concerned.

He thought about his "agenda" and thought about the faults in it. Mainly, getting sweet and lovey with Keiko, so that she'd forgive him, then turning around and leaving to relieve some stress on Yuri.

Still he was a young teenage boy, and he wasn't committed to anyone, so as far as he was concerned he was justified.

But he loved Keiko, he really did. He appreciated all the love she had shown him, and everything she'd every done. She never let a birthday or holiday pass without getting him present, where as he had never given her anything. Whenever he needed her she was always there, where as he only seemed to associate himself when he felt the time was right. Still Keiko meant the world to him. She was his peace of mind. All of his other girls always bugged him for attention, except Yuri, whom still was a mystery at times. Keiko patiently waited for him to come around, she had been waiting for over a year now, and seldom complain, she put up with all the drama the other girls. Keiko was just perfect in his eyes.

He just couldn't get over himself though. Growing up he was the lonely little boy with the mother known as the town's alcoholic. He had no friends, only Keiko. And he was always in trouble, which Keiko's parents were always around to help him get out of it. So entering high school and the world of girls, sex, and alcohol was overwhelming. At first he was just lame old Yusuke, known for getting into trouble, but soon everything changed. Yusuke was tall, well built, and very handsome. He learned quickly from the upper classman guys how to sweet talk the girls. He started with the freshman girls, and then worked his way up until he was the fourteen year old freshman that had even the senior girls chasing after him. He had no idea what he had that made all these girls fight over him, or even stick around knowing how he promiscuous he was. That transition took a toll on him, and he took pride in what he did. All the girls were curious, and the guys envious.

His thoughts were interrupted but the ringing of his cell phone; he was receiving a text message from Yuri.

"_**I can't wait to see U tonight! I've missed U so much!"**_

Yusuke smirked, Yeah. Life was good!

* * *

"Gosh Keiko, that outfit is hot on you!" Botan gushed as she watched Keiko modeled in the mirror. She wore red tank top, with a royal blue tee shirt layering. Her pleated white mini skirt stopped at the middle of her thigh and she wore matching white flip flops. Her legs were toned and tanned, and her said was her hair was newly cut and stopped just at her neck.

"Thanks babe, I feel so good!" Keiko said grinning in the mirror. "Yusuke gonna know what he's missing out on tonight!"

Botan just laughed, "C'mon, let's fix up the food, you know how hungry those guys get."

"Yeah I dunno how you do it Bo." Keiko said following her into the kitchen.

"Do what" Botan replied as she gathered food from the refrigerator.

"I mean you always throw these parties and get togethers, with your own money, and your own house." Keiko said talking a seat on one of the stools under the bar like counter. "I'd just get tired of having all those people always eating me out of house and home."

"No. really I like having people here, since most of the time I'm all alone." Botan relied thoughtfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Keiko said quietly, "Where is you're little brother now?"

"He's been over my aunt's ever since that day I went to the flower shop. We've got a cousin his age there, so my aunt doesn't mind keeping him."

"Hmm…So it must rock having the place to yourself."

Botan sighed, "Sometimes. But then it gets lonely,"

"Yeah I can see why." Keiko said thinking it over, "So when is your dad coming back? He's been gone since like February."

"He called yesterday; he'll be back in time to for school to start, he paid the bills in advance so now he's coming home to do that again, and see us off to school. I can't wait to see him."

"I bet!" Keiko said raising her brow, "I don't know how you could live without your daddy, I mean when my dad was out of town last month, my mom ad I were so sad." Keiko laughed.

"Whatever, you had Yusuke to take you're mind off things," Botan joked, "While daddy was away you were off getting laid!"

Keiko laughed hard, "Shut up!"

"But seriously I do miss him a lot." Botan said getting back on the serious note, "Even before my mom died, I still was always a daddy's girl."

"Yeah that's me, my mom and I are close, but I still gotta have my daddy" she smiled.

"My dad's supposed to be staying until at least September, it's not long, but hey I'm just happy to see him soon period."

"Yeah…" Keiko said trailing off.

"So does you dad like Yusuke? Does he know about all the stuff he does to you?" Botan asked as she fixed up more appetizers for her guest.

"My parents love him, they don't know about the dirt he does, but they still consider him a son from us growing up. When we were kids Yusuke would always beat up the other little boys who teased me, and as I got older he was always like a protector in their eyes."

"Wow, that's so weird how you two grew you together and now you're madly in love." Botan said still focusing on her food.

"Yeah. If that's what you want to call it" Keiko said, "So what can I make?"

"Here start on the nachos" Botan said handing her a brick of cheese.

* * *

Kuwabara sat in his original spot in Yukina's den. He was anxious to know what was going on with Yukina and the person on the phone. He sensed it was trouble. Still he figured that if Yukina was in some sort of danger, she would tell him. So he decided to leave it alone for now.

He sat there for a few more minutes, until suddenly he heard the soft foot steps coming from the stairs, Yukina appeared with a strange look on her face.

"Is everything alright Yukina?" He said as he watched her sit down quietly on the opposite couch.

She snapped out of her daze and smile at him, "Uh, Yes everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Kuwabara didn't believe her, he could tell she was lying; the look on her face gave it away. The two sat there in silence for a few, neither knowing what to say. Finally Yukina broke the silence.

"So, what do you want to do?" She said timidly looking over to him.

Kuwabara thought about it for a second, before looking at the clock, it was only 3:30pm. They still had hours before they were to arrive at Botan's, "Well are you hungry?"

"I thought we were going to Botan's house tonight, there will be plenty of food there." Yukina said.

Kuwabara laughed, "Well I don't know about you, but I didn't eat breakfast this morning, and I can't wait another five hours to eat,"

Yukina thought about what he said, she too hadn't eaten breakfast and she was just as hungry as he was, "Okay, let's go."

"Now we're talking!"

* * *

"YUSUKE PLEASE DON'T BURN MY DAMN HOUSE DOWN!" Keiko sat back and laughed weakly as Botan and Yusuke argued. Yusuke was the fire cracker master, and he was usually the one that provided the biggest loudest, most extravagant, and dangerous, fireworks whenever they were needed. Botan's home was built on a shrine, so she had plenty of open space behind her house for the festivities. Everyone had showed up, Kurama was first arriving in his rose red Toyota Camry. Then Yusuke pulled up right behind him, in Kuwabara's truck, with his partner in crime and cousin, Jin, It wasn't long before all eye were on a pink BMW with dark tinted windows. Keiko looked curiously from her position on the patio. She, like everyone else smiled, as the two friends exited the car, Kuwabara driving. Once everyone was there and settle Yusuke and Botan's little brother, Kougi, went straight to work lighting up the sky. Yusuke didn't even bother speaking to Keiko, which of course hurt her feelings.

She looked over at the two best friends, and that twinge of jealousy came over her again. She knew there was nothing sexual or romantic between them, but that's what she envied. She missed being Yusuke's best friend; she missed being the one he told everything to. She watched as Yusuke wrestled Botan to the ground pinning her there before, handing the lighter to Kougi to light the firework. Botan laughed the whole time. Keiko watched, _"There is absolutely NOTHING sexual about those to…right?" _Keiko thought unsure.

"You know Keiko, you can be pretty easy to read at times," a soft voice came from behind her. Suddenly Kurama appeared taking a seat beside her.

"Kurama…" She said turning to look up at the sky; Kougi artillery produced an array of blight flowers in the sky, purple, green, red, orange, and pink.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, sharing her interest in the colorful sky.

"It's nothing," Keiko lied,

"If nothing is bothering you then why are tears running down your eyes?" He replied nonchalantly.

Keiko felt he face, he was right, she was crying silently without even knowing it.

Kurama smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulder, "So ready to talk?"

Keiko looked over at the two friends, still wrestling for the lighter. Kurama followed her stared, "Oh…I see what it is." He said softly, "Well you know that's not the case, Yusuke and Botan are just friends, they both love and respect you, and they would never…" He began before she cut him off.

"No it's not that. It's just…" Keiko sighed and began retelling the story about her last visit to Yusuke's.

They two sat there talking for at least half an hour, before Yusuke looked over and noticed. He was shocked to see Keiko passionately pouring her heart out about something, and Kurama occasionally wiping away her tears. _"C'mon Yusuke, its not what it looks like, Kurama's your best friend, Keiko loves you. They wouldn't hook up right in front of you." _He thought angrily to himself. Sure, Kurama talked a lot about how Keiko is in his taste, the perfect girl, but he knew that The two had no connection, besides competing over who was the smartest in class.

Unbeknownst, to him, and to Keiko and Kurama, A pair of bright amethyst eyes had also caught the sight. Botan's heart dropped at the sight of Keiko and Kurama cuddled up on her patio talking closely. He seemed to be consoling her, but the space was very limited between them. _"Keiko can't possibly be doing this!" _she thought hysterically, _"So what if Yusuke's fucking up, how could she move in on MY man!"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Yusuke began walking towards the two.

Yusuke slowly walked over to the two, who didn't even notice him, once he reached the bottom of the patio the two looked down at him.

"Hey guys, you're missing all of the fun." He said jokingly, His heart dropped as Keiko looked away from him, turning her head behind her.

Kurama just chuckled to himself; he knew what Yusuke was inferring. He thought Kurama was trying to hook up with Keiko. "Keiko and I were just catching up on this summer," he said giving Yusuke a disappointed look that read, _"I know what you did"_

Yusuke sighed, time to work his charm and make things right. "Ugh, Kurama I think Botan wanted you." He said giving his friend a look. Kurama sighed in disappointment, he knew Yusuke was about to fill Keiko's head up with promises he didn't intend to keep, but there was nothing he could do about it. He rose to leave, but not before giving Keiko a big hug, and Yusuke a disappointed shaking of the head.

Keiko still wasn't looking at Yusuke, when she heard him step onto the patio, and felt in wrap is muscled arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Keiko, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, whatever Yusuke, you've been here this whole time and haven't said a word to me." She snapped.

"But baby, I've been apologizing to you ever since that day, but all you do it blow me off, I just didn't wanna argue here and ruin everyone's fun." He explained attempting to turn everything around on her.

"Well you don't seem too worried about that now," she spoke, "Why is that?"

"Because, it was killing me not to talk to you," he whined grazing his lips against her ear.

"Stop!" she said turning her head away from him.

"C'mon Keiko, I'm sorry baby," he tried reasoning.

Keiko looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Why should I forgive you? It's just gonna be the same,"

Yusuke looked at her, "You should believe me because I love you,"

* * *

Kurama walked over to Botan who was helping her brother let off another big firecracker.

"Hey Botan." He said standing next to her as they watched the stream of colors ascend to the sky.

"Hey Kurama," she smiled cheerfully, obviously happy to have grabbed his attention, "Having fun?"

"Of course, what about yourself?" he asked returning the smile.

"Couldn't be better, I'm with all my closest friends," she said genuinely

Kurama nodded, "SO how do you feel about starting on Monday, at the shop I mean."

Botan thought about it, _"OF COURSE I DO!" _she wanted to scream, but instead kept her cool, "Sure, sound fine by me."

"Great," Kurama replied.

* * *

"Hey Kuwabara C'mon let's light the finale!" Kougi yelled excitedly.

Kuwabara had been sitting in the grass next to Yukina who seemed completely in awe over the firework show.

"Okay kid here I come," he yelled back standing, "C'mon Yukina, this is the last one, and then we'll get you home,"

"Okay," she said watching him walk away.

* * *

"You should believe me because I love you," Yusuke said, grabbing her face.

Keiko looked in his eyes, the look was so genuine. It was that easy, all he had to do was turn up his charm and there was no fighting it. Keiko was hooked, she believed him when he said he was sorry, and promised that it would never happen again. So she gave in.

"I love you too Yusuke" she replied softly looking him in the eyes.

He pulled her face to his and engulfed her in a long, sensual, passionate kiss. And as they both closed there eyes to enjoy the moment, the sky was suddenly lit with a various pattern of flowers in the sky. Keiko felt like this could never end, until it did.

The two wrapped up their kiss, just as the finale ended, and everyone began cleaning up. Keiko had already planned on staying with Botan that weekend, so she assured everyone it was okay to go home, and that she and Botan would clean the rest.

As everyone gathered there stuff and began making there way to there cars, Keiko noticed that Yusuke was entering the driver's side of the pink BMW that Kuwabara and Yukina had arrived in. Yukina had already been sitting in the passenger's seat bidding farewell to everyone, and Kuwabara was starting up his own truck.

"_What the hell? Why is Yusuke driving that car?" _She thought. She turned to Botan to see if she knew, but changed her mind when she saw that Botan was busy walking with Kurama to his car, giggly the whole way. They were so cute.

Keiko left it alone, she had enough on her mind to worry about who's car Yusuke was driving. She began picking up the empty artilleries alone.

* * *

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina all arrived back at Yukina's house, Yusuke parked her car back inside the garage, and then went to Kuwabara's truck to wait while his friend walked the girl in her house.

"I had a lot of fun with you today Kazuma," Yukina said once they had entered the house.

"Yeah me too," he said looking around, performing a quick scan of the house to make sure everything was safe, "Well, I guess I'll be going,"

"Oh, Okay," she said softly. As she walked him o the door her eyes were glued to the ground, she didn't want to be alone. The house was big and dark and she had never liked being completely alone in it, except in the case of Tarukane's abuse. He was just about to turn the knob when she spoke, "Umm... Kazuma?"

"Yeah? He said turning his head back to her," he looked exhausted, she knew she couldn't ask him to stay; he needed to be in a bed, and thought there were other rooms in the house, Yukina rarely frequented them, so God knows what Tarukane was hiding there.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks, for today" she lied.

"No problem babe, anything for you," he replied, "You got an alarm system or something, I'd hate for you to be in here unprotected,"

"Well, you can stay if you like; my uncle won't be back for two weeks…" Yukina said suddenly. She gasped when she realized what she said, "I mean, not like that it's just…" she gave up on her words and looked to the ground in embarrassment. _"Not he probably thinks I'm coming on to him!"_ she thought to herself.

Kuwabara laughed, "It's okay Yukina I know what you meant, it's a big scary house, and you don't wanna be alone. I don't mind staying; I'll sleep on the couch."

Yukina smiled, he was perfect at saying the right thing. "Thanks, but what about Yusuke, and you're truck?"

"Yeah I'll have him keep it for me, then bring it back." Kuwabara said jogging out of the house to inform Yusuke. He was only gone fore a few minute, before Yukina heard the truck leave, and Kuwabara was backing her doorway. She smiled inwardly, hoping he'd stay as long as possible, his company was the best. "Okay all done," he said playfully running his hand together.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms," she said taking a chance and leading him to the downstairs room.

* * *

Yusuke arrived at Yuri's house fifteen minutes after leaving Yukina's. He walked up to the door and pulled out his cell phone. After informing her that he was at the door, he heard the locks hastily click and the door wing open. Yuri appeared before him in a thin, slightly sheer night gown.

"Damn Yuri," he said laughing, "Did you run to the door?"

Yuri looked down in embarrassment, "I'm just really excited to see you," she replied softly

"Well I can't tell," he said lifting her head, "I'm still waiting out here in the cold,"

She smiled at him, "C'mon in." she said pulling his arm into the house.

* * *

"So I noticed you and Kurama are getting closer," Botan remarked as Keiko, walk into her room from the bathroom.

Keiko noticed the sarcasm in Botan's voice, but decided to ignore it. Botan was inferring that Kurama and Keiko were hooking up, just as Yusuke had, "Yeah he's a good friend, he was just listening to me cry over the Yusuke situation."

Botan's heart dropped she felt terrible, "So that was all you two talked about? Was Yusuke and the rain thing?" she asked.

"Trust me Botan, Kurama's not my type." Keiko said sitting on the edge of Botan's bed. Botan said nothing. "But, I see you two are getting it together," she continued.

Botan smiled, "Yeah. He asked me to start work on Monday,"

"Cool, you guys will be hooking up in no time!"

Botan laughed, "Hopefully."

* * *

Yusuke sat on Yuri's bed while Yuri lay quietly behind him. They had just finished having sex, and Yuri was both satisfied and wanting. She wanted Yusuke to lay with her and whisper how much he loved her in her ear. But the reality was far from it. She laid there for a while, in deep thought. As she stared at his bare back, she decided to muster up all her courage.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. Yusuke turned his head and looked at her, "Hey, I thought you were sleep back there,"

"No I can't sleep if you're not lying down with me," she said trying to pull him down, "I was just thinking,"

"That was a long time to think," he said ignoring her first comment.

"Well I was thinking about something big," she said kissing him on the lips. Yusuke responded for a second before breaking the kiss.

"Like what?" he asked curious.

Yuri took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had millions of butterfly's dancing in her stomach. "I love you Yusuke."

Yusuke was caught off guard by her response. He looked her in the eyes, she was being serious, "Umm…I…uhh…I better go now," he said standing to put his shirt on, causing Yuri to loose balance.

"Yusuke wait, why are you leaving!" she yelled after him as he walked towards her door.

"Look the love stuff? It's just not me, Yuri" he said facing her. Yuri just stood there looking at the ground, "I'm just gonna go, okay?" he said turning and walking into the hall, not even waiting for an answer. He was just about to walk about of the front door when he heard her voice.

"Do you love her?"

He knew she was referring to Keiko, he sighed, "Yes, I do."

She chuckled, "No you don't"

Yusuke turned to face her, "What the hell do you know?"

"I know that you just got done having sex with me"

Yusuke started to respond, to curse her, but he thought it wise to just leave. And that's what he did.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Okay sorry about the wait! remember the rule, ONE review and i'll repost.


	17. Books With No Cover

Books With No Cover.

It was a hot summer Sunday in July. Botan and Yusuke sat in their usual seat in the burger place catching up on the events of the past weekend.

"So I had a lot of fun Friday." Botan said stirring her milkshake. She looked up at Yusuke who was in deep thought.

He couldn't get his exchange with Yuri out of his head. Sure he had plenty of girls profess there love for him, but he knew it was just a sexual thing. Yuri, on the other hand, had a look of passion so intense, it came close to matching Keiko's.

"Hello…" he heard Botan say as he snapped out of his daze, "Earth to Yusuke."

"Huh? What it is?" He said shaking the thoughts away.

"Ugh!" Botan sighed in frustration, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry I was kinda zoned out," he replied sheepishly scratching his head, "What did you say?"

"I asked what you did after you left my house Friday." Botan asked before slipping her shake.

Yusuke sighed; the thoughts came rushing back, "Yuri,"

Botan shook her head and looked down at her food, "Goodness Yusuke, are you crazy?"

"What?" he asked defensively.

"How could you go sleep with that girl, after you were just feeding Keiko all that bull crap about being sorry and loving her, I mean damn the girl forgave you for kicking her out of your house in the pouring rain! And then you turn around a fuck Yuri not even an hour later? Jeez that's messed up!" Botan exclaimed.

Yusuke remained silent; he wasn't ready to deal with being scolded for how he treated Keiko. He had to do something about Yuri and her constant growing feelings. He replayed the scene with Botan.

"Damn, sounds like you've got a fatal attraction starting up." Botan joked.

"Yeah, I dunno what I'm gonna do about that," Yusuke said stealing one of Botan's fries, "It's my senior year and I'm not dealing with anymore drama."

Botan gave him a looked, "Yusuke any drama you have, you've brought upon himself."

"How is this something I brought upon myself?" He replied remaining defensive, "All I have done was fuck Yuri, We rarely hang out, and the nicest thing I've done was kick her asshole boyfriend's ass, and that was mostly because the guy wanted to fight me!" he reasoned.

"Yeah, but maybe if you'd consider settling down…" Botan began to reason before he cut her off.

"Man Bo, I really don't need to hear that shit right now," he said massaging his temples.

"Okay fine…" Botan said dropping the subject, "But really you should get out of this thing you have with Yuri before things get too serious, on her part."

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke said sighing, "I mean she's a great girl and the sex is the best…"

"YUSUKE!" Botan yelled in frustration, "Seriously!"

Yusuke laughed, "Okay, Okay! But really I am gonna sit down and break things off."

"Good," Botan said.

"Now enough about me," Yusuke said smiling mischievously. "I hear someone has a date Monday,"

Botan went red with embarrassment, "It's not a date, dumbass! It's my new job!" she smiled in achievement,

"I call it a very long date that pays off." He winked.

Botan laughed, "I swear that was like a great analogy, like I don't understand why you don't score perfect in school,"

"I do," he beamed proudly, "Ask half of the girls, I'm an A+"

Botan laughed, and playfully mushed Yusuke's head, "You're such a perv!"

"Yeah, and just watch, whenever Keiko get outta this, 'Ouch it hurts' stage, she'll be just as hooked," He boasted.

Botan raised a brow smirked, "I think she already is,"

Now it was Yusuke's turn to smirk and raise his brow. "What do you mean?"

"She was saying yesterday how she was anticipating the next time." Botan spilled shamelessly. She rarely withheld information from Yusuke, even if it was going against her best female friend.

"Next time, meaning sex right?" Yusuke asked,

"Yep,"

"Well then that's what I'm talking about" he said clapping his hands together.

Botan was just about to scold herself for starting something when her phone began to ring. Her eyes lit up, making Yusuke curious.

"Who is that?" He asked, but Botan ignored him and answered her phone.

"Hey Kurama," she smiled. Yusuke chuckled. "Oh okay…umm...at seven…O-Okay…I'll see you there…Umm wait Kurama…Yeah I don't know where you live….Oh okay, I'll call when I'm close. Bye." She hung up.

"Uh Oh, ain't it a little early to for this?" Yusuke teased,

"Yusuke shove it, it's not like that." Botan exclaimed tossing her last fry at him, "And you ate all my fucking fries!"

"So what's going on at seven?" he said ignoring her last comment.

"Well, if you must know…" Botan said smiling, "He just wants me to come by his house tonight and meet someone. I dunno why or who, but I'm sure it's just something about the job."

Yusuke's smile faded, "Oh, you're probably going to meet Shiori."

"His mother?" Botan asked nonchalantly, noticing his sudden sadness

"Yeah."

"Why is that so sad and serious?" she asked getting worried.

"It's not…it's just…well…you'll see." Yusuke said stumbling trying to find the right words, "But hey it's almost: 600pm, I know you wanna look nice for the future in-law so let's call it a day?"

"Shut up Yusuke, Kurama and I aren't together; we're not even 'talking'!" Botan exclaimed,

"Yeah, now but just wait and see," he said finishing off his shake and standing to leave.

* * *

"Hey Kuwabara, can you help me out over here!"

Kuwabara was in deep thought. He had been so busy with work, that he hadn't gotten a proper chance to talk to Yukina since Friday. He awoke early Saturday morning when Yusuke called him telling him he was bringing the truck, after Yusuke arrived he dropped him off headed home, showered, and went to work for the rest of the day, all of this without waking Yukina. Now it was Sunday, and thoughts of Yukina plagued Kuwabara's mind, he needed to talk to her soon, he had a strange feeling that something was wrong with her.

"Kuwabara!" His co-worker yelled, "A little help!?"

Kuwabara snapped out of his trance, "Sorry man,"

"Ugh, whatever just grab that end," he said motioning toward the opposite side of the sofa, "This guys getting really pissed, he's been waiting for an hour already,"

Kuwabara could care less about how the impatient customer felt at the moment, there were people in more terrible situations. He walked over to the other end of the sofa, and in one swift movement, lifted it with his strong arms.

His co-worker shook his head, "Man look at your freaking arms," he gushed in amazement, "All that football is paying off huh?"

Kuwabara chuckled, "Yeah, just wait, this season we're gonna kill 'em"

"Yeah we'll see," His co-worker taunted, "We play you guys this year and our team are monsters,"

"Yeah, but I'm a beast alone, so imagine me with my team," Kuwabara replied as they loaded the sofa on the customer's waiting pick-up truck.

"We'll see," the other guy said, "See you on the field.

* * *

"Keiko, we need you're help out here," Kei called for his daughter. Keiko was sitting in the living room texting Shiro. She was telling him about her run-ins with Yusuke, and he was trying to be supportive. Truth be told, Shiro still had strong feelings for Keiko; he found her fun, interesting, and sexy. Yusuke was crazy.

"Coming!" she said rushing into the kitchen. The restaurant was packed, Keiko grabbed an apron and tied it around her waste, "Sorry daddy, I had no idea it was this crazy!"

"It's okay Hun, now start taking orders," He said has he dumped the contents of food out of the skillet onto a plate, "Here take this to table eight," he said shoving it at Keiko.

Keiko took the plate and pen and pad and disappeared off into the seating area.

She was so rushed and wrapped up in her job that she didn't even bother to look at whom she was serving, so she was shocked by the mean comments that were being tossed her way from the table next to the one she was cleaning and preparing for another customer,

"She looks terrible doesn't she girls," a familiar voice commented loudly,

"Yeah, I bet Yusuke wouldn't dare talk to her if he could see her like this" another one commented, the three girls began laughing loudly, but the sound of a squealing pig, overpowered them all. Ayame sat that the table with her group of friends glaring evilly at Keiko.

Keiko decided to ignore them, and returned to the counter to serve the next customers, she was just about to grab the plates and walk of when her mother stopped her, "Oh, Keiko and take those girls at twelve's order please, they've been here for a while,"

Keiko looked over at table twelve, that was the table Ayame was seated at. "Just great, I really don't need this right now!" she growled to herself, as she walked over to table thirteen and place the plate on the table in front of a couple and their child. "Thank you very much, this looks delicious!" the man gushed, as he slipped Keiko five dollars for a tip,

"Thank you sir, I hope you all enjoy!" Keiko replied with a quick bow before walking away. She was on her way to Ayame's table when she felt her phone vibrate in her apron pocket; she figured it was just Shiro. When she reached Ayame's table the girls were all looking her way and snickering, she sighed and spoke, "What can I get for you?"

Ayame smiled sweetly, "Well hello Keiko! I would have never thought that this was the infamous Yukimura restaurant that everyone talks about at school,"

Keiko rolled her eyes, Ayame was being as fake as ever, "Well I dunno, there's only a big ass sign outside of the shop reading. 'Keiko'" Keiko remarked sarcastically, "Now what can I get for you," she said pulling out her pad and pen. As she did so she felt her phone vibrate again, Shiro was being impatient again, she figured.

"Oh there nothing _you _can get me, I've already got everything I want as well as what you want," She boasted, her girlfriends giggling in the background, "Have a look," she said showing Keiko her cell phone. The screen lit up to display a picture of Yusuke. Keiko was heated, the picture was a picture that Keiko had taken, and she must have taken it from Yusuke's phone.

"Look are you guys gonna order or not?" Keiko growled getting irritated, "Because I have other customers to service,"

Ayame smiled even more, please with the fact that she had gotten under Keiko's skin, "I'll just take a bowl of beef and ramen,"

Keiko wrote down the order as well as the other girl's and walked away.

"Friends of yours Keiko?" her dad asked,

"No." she replied before disappearing again with another tray or plates. She went back and fourth with orders and food, all the while her phone was buzzing with texts.

"Keiko here's table twelve's" Kei announced.

Keiko sighed, and picked up the tray of food, making her way back over to the group of tormenting girls. "Here's your food," she said handing out the bowls and plates, "Try not to choke," she mumbled,

"Yeah, kind of like when you chocked back on those tear as you walked home in the rain?" Ayame spat back at Keiko's retreating form.

Keiko stopped in her tracks eyes wide she spun on her heels and walked back to the table, "What the hell are you talking about?" Keiko growled, keeping her voice low, so not to alarm the customers or her parents

"Keiko sweetie, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Ayame said lifting a forkful of beef and ramen to her mouth, "Mmm…tasty," she complimented,

"Who told to that?" Keiko said ignoring her compliment

"Yusuke" Ayame said taking another bite, her friends just chuckled.

"Yusuke? Yusuke would do that!" Keiko said more to herself then to Ayame,

Ayame played it cool; she had Keiko right where she wanted her. "Yeah, he told me all about it, right after we had finished making love, and then afterwards we laughed about it while cuddling,"

"_Cuddling?" _Keiko thought frantically, she was so shocked by the news she completely ignored the sound of the door chime, _"He never cuddled with me!"_

"But I mean look at yourself Keiko, you're a mess," Ayame added, "You're all sweaty and you're hairs tangled, I could understand his decision,"

Keiko was just about to jump on Ayame, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a set if soft lips graze her neck. She turned her head to meet Yusuke's beautiful brown eyes.

"I've been texting you for the past hour," he stated simply.

"It's really busy in here, I'm sorry," she said blankly, complete forgetting about Ayame and her friends, "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay, I was just letting you know I was coming by to pick up come food, Mom and Ben aren't cooking so then sent me to pick up something."

"Oh." Keiko said still dazed, she was snapped out of it when she heard Ayame clearing her throat. She was obviously trying to get his attention,

The two lovers looked over at the redhead.

"Oh, hey Ayame, it's been a while since I've seen you, how's your summer going?"

"Its going good baby," she said standing to get closer to him, so no one could hear, "How come you haven't called me, I miss you,"

Keiko was standing close enough to hear. She smirked, _"So much for the cuddling huh?"_

"Just been busy," he replied nonchalantly not caring to whisper back, he looked over to Keiko and took in her appearance, "Damn Keiko, you look kinda rough!" he exclaimed.

Ayame busted out into a fit of squealing laughter along with her friends, Keiko was red with embarrassment. Yusuke looked around confused, "What's so funny?" he said releasing his arm from Ayame's grip. He walked over to Keiko an wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'd expect that from my hard working waitress," he said sweetly before planting a kiss full on her lips.

Keiko's parent watched with smiles on their faces, Yusuke was their idea of a perfect son-in-law, He came in to rescue Keiko from the taunting of the jealous girls.

"Well I gotta get going Cakes, I'll talk to later" he said giving her a big hug and walking by, not even bothering with Ayame, leaving her there with egg on her face, in front of her friends.

* * *

"He is so hot! I can't believe you're dating Yusuke Urameshi, you're so lucky Etsumi!" one of the girls from Yukina's dance class gushed as they circled around the platinum blonde girl, as she describe her latest conversation with Yusuke.

Yukina stood at her locker and listened from afar. She wasn't surprised at all, Etsumi was the third girl from class to claim Yusuke as her boyfriend, every year there was a new one.

"Yeah, I know, he's such a sweetheart, and not too bad in bed either," she winked as the girls giggled.

"All the guys at Sariaki are super hot, I wish my dad would let me go to public school, all the guys in the private school are dorks!" another girl commented, the girls around her agreed in unison, "So how'd you meet Urameshi? You go to the private school too Etsumi." The girl asked.

"Oh, I met him at the mall," Etsumi grinned, "He was with the rest of those Sariaki hotties from the basketball team,"

"Hey Yukina, you go to Sariaki right?" another on of the dancers asked, Etsumi looked over as well.

"Yes." Yukina responded quietly.

"So you know like all of those hotties!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, "That's so cool," all the girls were now turning there attention to Yukina, which made Etsumi jealous.

"Well yeah I guess so, they're my friends" Yukina smiled.

"So you actually hang out with Yusuke Urameshi?" The girl asked in awe, "And Kurama Minamino?"

"Yes, sometimes, I was with the on the fourth," Yukina said nonchalantly, "I don't see what the big deal is, they're just…" she was cut off,

"And Kazuma Kuwabara?" another girl added, Yukina stopped her sentence and smiled; Etsumi noticed and took it as her cue.

"Well everyone know Kazuma Kuwabara," Etsumi stated, tying her hair up in a ponytail, "I used to go with him too,"

The girls looked back at Etsumi, "Really?"

"Yep, and next to Yusuke, he too is awesome in the sheets," She bragged.

Yukina's heart dropped, "You…you used to date Kazuma?" Yukina stumbled over her words,

"Yep, we were madly in love, but now I've moved on Yusuke is my one and only now," she stated dreamily,

"When was this?" Yukina asked nervously,

"All throughout our junior year," she smiled; she could tell Yukina was feeling hurt. She could read it on her face the way Yukina smiled at the sound of Kuwabara's name, that she liked him. Etsumi took pride in bringing down everyone's favorite sweetheart.

Yukina turned towards her locker, closed it and headed out to the studio to wait for classes to start. Yusuke was wrong from dating Etsumi while he was with Keiko, and Yukina intended to ask him before informing Keiko. As for Kazuma, she was completely crushed, how could he date Etsumi and tell her all of those sweet things? He was no different from Yusuke.

The rest of the class went by terrible. Yukina couldn't focus on her movements; her brain was completely clouded with the thought of Kazuma betraying her.

Etsumi just sat back and watched as her plan played out perfectly, while the other girls sat confused. Sadao just watched from the sidelines as his prized stupid missed steps and fell off beat, he was just as confused as the others, "Yukina are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm feeling a little dizzy," Yukina lied, "Can I just sit this on out?"

"Of course, here," he replied concerned, pulling up a chair, "Sit,"

Yukina accepted the offer with a single tear rolling down her eyes

* * *

Kuwabara entered his apartment exhausted from work. It was almost 7pm, and he had been at work since 7 that morning. He quickly jumped in the shower, threw on some basketball shorts and a wife beater and went into the kitchen. He was happy to see that his sister had cooked. He scooped himself some food grabbed a soda out of the fridge and returned to his bedroom. As he lay in bed watching TV his thought reverted back to Yukina. He felt bad for her having to be in that big house alone. She was so small and timid. Kuwabara could also sense that something wasn't right. His thoughts went back to the text message he'd read, in which this Tarukane person seemed pretty heated.

What was really going on with Yukina? The way she flinched at his touch sometimes, her unusual fear of being alone with Yusuke, the way she cried in her sleep? He just hoped and prayed that he was just overly concerned, that everything was perfectly fine

"You know, if you're really concerned, maybe you should do something about it," A voice came from his door, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his big sister, Shizuru, standing in the door way, arms folded smoking a cigarette. "Just a suggestion," she said before walking back down the hall into the living room.

Kuwabara just stared at the spot where she was standing. Shizuru, like himself, had the strange ability to sense problems and trouble. He thought about what she had just said. She was right. So he lay on his back, grabbed his phone, and called his dream girl.

* * *

Yukina watched blankly at Etsumi preformed before the class, Etsumi was cute. She stood at an average 5'5" and had a nicely shaped body. Her breasts were large, and her legs were long and silky. She donned platinum blonde hair, which fell down her back, and she had alluring blue eyes. Yukina thought she looked kind of creepy at times, there was just no kindness in her beautiful eyes, and every time Yukina looked at her she read hatred in them. Nonetheless, Yukina figured there must have been something in them which caught the eye of Kazuma.

Suddenly it hit her, that Kazuma hadn't contacted her since Friday. When she awoke Saturday morning, he was no where to be found, but she figured he had to work.

"_Maybe he left to see Etsumi," _she thought to herself, _"I mean I did make him sleep downstairs after all."_

Yukina shook the negative thought out of her head. No Kazuma was different, he wasn't a womanizer, he was respectful and he cared for her. But still, Etsumi claimed to have dated him there junior year. Maybe that's the reason he'd stop talking to her during the basketball season. All the negative thoughts were causing Yukina to feel sick to her stomach.

"Umm…Sadao?" She said quietly.

Sadao over at her, "Mr. Saiki, Yukina class is in session remember?" he said looking at the other girls to make sure they didn't here Yukina, but they were too engulfed with Etsumi.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Saiki," she said, "But I'm feeling kind of faint,"

He looked at her concerned, "You can be excused for the night, class is almost over anyways,"

"Thank you," she said quietly getting up and going to the locker rooms to gather her things. She walked back through the studio, and exited the doors. Etsumi watched with an evil grin on her face.

Yukina walked out and stood in the parking lot, only to remember she had no ride home. She had been dropped off by Botan, who was on her way to the burger joint to meet Yusuke. But now she was stranded. She inwardly cursed Tarukane for leaving her in this situation.

She felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked at the screen and saw Kuwabara's face. He was calling her.

"Hello?" she answered quietly,

"Hey Babe," he started hearing the sadness in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"You're lying. Yukina what's the matter?" Kuwabara asked firmly.

"Kazuma it's nothing!" she snapped. She felt bad for yelling at him, "I mean, it's nothing,"

"Well where are you?" he asked, still shocked from her snapping.

"I was about to leave my classes, but…" he cut her off.

"Say no more Babe, I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

Yukina was speechless. He was just going to get up and come get her, without her even having to ask? The thought made her smile a little.

Yukina waited another fifteen minute for Kuwabara to arrive. She was sitting on the steps of the school when the other girls began to exit the building.

"Yukina you're still out here?" her friend Aimi asked.

"Yes, but my rides on its way," she smiled assuring.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure my mom won't mind…" but Yukina cut her off.

"See there he is right there," she said standing and motioning towards the black Tahoe making its way in there direction. The truck pulled up and the passenger window rolled down.

"Kazuma Kuwabara?" Aimi asked looking over at Yukina.

"Yeah, see you later," she said as she walked over and climbed in the truck, she turned her head just in time to see Etsumi staring her way, she was smirking evilly.

Yukina rolled her window up and sat back. The two rode in silence.

* * *

Botan walked nervously to the apartment door. She stood there for a moment gathering her thoughts. Yusuke had scared her earlier, what if Kurama's mother was like some psychotic nut? What if this was a test to see if his mother approved of her, for the job of course. Nonetheless Botan worked up the courage to ring the bell. She exhaled the breath that she had been holding since she arrived at the door.

Finally the door opened and Kurama stood before her, a beautiful smile adorning his face.

"Hello Botan, Glad you made it."

"Uhh…Yeah." She said replied nervously.

"Well come in," he said stepping aside, "Mother will be out shortly."

Botan sighed,_ "Man I hope I can get through this,"_

"Don' be so nervous, Botan" Kurama said taking a seat across from her, "She's harmless, she just wants to meet you,"

"But why?" Botan blurted.

Kurama chuckled, "She just wants to meet the new employee,"

"Oh…"

"Plus we've discussed you quite a bit,"

"What about me?" Botan asked looking him in the eye,

"Just…"he began but stopped when he noticed Shiori's form walking slowly toward them.

Botan followed his stare behind her.

Kurama stood and hurried over to help the woman. The two walked over and Kurama sat his mother down on the sofa then took a seat next to Botan.

"Mother this is Botan," he said wrapping his arm around Botan's shoulders loosely, "Botan this is my mother, Shiori Minamino,"

"It's really nice to finally meet you Botan; Kurama's told me so much about you," Shiori said smiling sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Botan returned the smile. The three began to talk about random subject like school, and summer, and the flower shop. The whole time Botan studied the woman before her. She was a beautiful woman, with black hair and simple brown eyes; her skin was very pale, displaying the obvious fact that she was very sick. Still she wore a bright smile that lit up the room.

"I'm so happy you're deciding to work in the shop," Shiori stated bringing Botan out of her thoughts, "Kurama and Jiro really do need more help"

Botan smiled, "Well I really appreciate the offer, and I'm glad to be of some help."

"Plus I know that all that working takes a toll on Kurama meeting girls, so with you around, well you know…" she added with a wink.

Botan laughed in disbelief, and Kurama turn red as a tomato. "Mother…" he scolded.

"Oh, Kurama you know I'm right," Shiori smiled innocently.

Botan laughed at the two, it was sweet seeing the mother-son interaction, until it brought her to her own home life, which was missing that very important element. A mother.

The three of them joked around for a bit more, until suddenly Shiori busted out into a fit of coughing. Botan was shocked and scared at once, but Kurama simply stood and patted her on her back, then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Well looks like I'll have to turn on early tonight," Shiori replied, sipping the water "It was a pleasure meeting you Botan, I hope to see a lot more of you,"

"You too, Goodnight Ms. Minamino," Botan replied. She smiled as she watched Kurama lift his mother up bridal style, and carried her to the back room.

He returned shortly after with a weak smile on his face, "Sorry about that," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh No, its fine," Botan assured him. The two sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Finally Kurama spoke.

"It's been like this for almost two years now." He stated quietly looking at the ground, "I came home from school one day, and she wasn't home, so I walked over to the flower shop, and saw all the ambulance," he said before growing quiet. There was another silence. This time it was Botan's turn to break it.

"What's wrong with her?" Botan asked, sharing his interest in the ground.

"She's better now," Kurama responded, "but she has a chronic illness. She'll have periods of time when she gets really sick; sometimes she'll have to be hospitalized,"

"So that's why you run the flower shop so much?" Botan asked looking up at him.

He nodded. He seemed so sad. They say you should never judge a book by its cover, but Kurama never really displayed one. He never showed any sighs of living a terrible life or a good one. His emotions were so hard to read.

Botan looked at him as he sat quietly staring at the floor; she knew exactly how he felt.

"When I was ten, I found my mother," she stated suddenly. Kurama was caught off guard by her comment. He lifted is eyes to meet her, but found that they were closed, as if imagining something. She then spoke again, "My dad was away in business. Back then he didn't leave as much, and when he did, it was only for a short time. Anyways, Nago was outside playing with his friends, and my little brother was taking a nap. I had just gotten home from a friends house, when I walked in I went searching for mom to show her a new dance I'd made with my friend," Botan paused and smiled at the thought, Kurama noticed the tears welling in her eyes, he stood and sat next to her holding her, she continued, "I walked thru the whole house looking for her, she wasn't anywhere, so I decided to try the backyard, and…and…" Botan couldn't finish without bursting into tears.

Kurama wrapped his arms tighter around Botan, muffling the sound of her sorrows. He felt for her, she was too young to have dealt with so much pain.

"Diabetes," she blurted suddenly, "and no one bother telling us kids about it!"

"Shh…Botan," Kurama said stroking her hair, "its okay,"

"I'm terribly sorry Kurama," she said lifting her head from his shoulder and sitting up straight to wipe her tears,

Kurama looked at her confused, "What are you sorry for?"

"I mean you were just dealing with your own issues, and then I start this emotional shit," she said, she noticed her use of a curse and slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oops sorry!" she said looking between him and the hallway which led to Shiori's room.

Kurama chuckled, "Will you stop apologizing?"

"Sorry," Botan stated quickly realizing her mistake, "I mean…"

Kurama just laughed, "You're interesting Botan, I know you'll end those ridiculously boring day at the shop."

Botan smiled. Maybe things were going somewhere…

* * *

The silence was killing Kuwabara. He kept sneaking peeks at Yukina, who solemnly sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window.

"So how was you're classes?" he asked

"Nothing special," she replied blankly.

"Oh…" he replied, "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Positive" she replied quietly,

The reached Yukina house and both exited the truck and walked to the door. Yukina eye the man before her as she unlocked her door and walked in.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly,

Yukina looked at him, he had concern written all over his face, "Sure, why not."

"Thanks" he said stepping through the door. He took a seat on the chair in the den, while Yukina made her way up the stairs.

Kuwabara sat patiently in the den for half an hour, but soon grew impatient and just wanted to get down to the bottom of things. So he went up stairs in destination of her bedroom. He knocked softly. No answer. So he pushed open the door. Yukina was laying face down on her pillow crying; only this time she wasn't asleep.

"Yukina what's wrong," Kuwabara asked walking to her bedside, "Why are you crying, talk to me,"

Yukina ceased her tears and looked at him. Kuwabara's heart dropped. The hurt in her eyes were directed towards him. "What do you care, Kazuma" she spoke choking on her sobs.

"What are talking about Yukina, I do care," he said genuinely confused. "What did I do?"

"I dunno why don't you ask you ex-girlfriend," Yukina spat, the tears began streaming down her face again,

"My ex-girlfriends?" Kuwabara said not completely baffled.

"Yeah, you know the one you were dating the whole time you were walking me home after school, and taking me to prom, and sending me all those text messages!" she yelled. _"Wait, why do I care? He's not even my boyfriend, we're just friends. I don't have feelings for him. Do I?" _she thought to herself.

Kuwabara was crushed, "Look Yukina, I don't know what happened in that dance school today, but I can honestly say I wasn't dating anyone at all, I was so completely wrapped up in basketball and you, that I didn't have time to have a girlfriend." He stated looking her sternly in the eye. "Now can you just calm down, and tell me what's going on,"

Yukina took a breath, she wanted to believe him, yet still he was still too good to be true.

"Etsumi…" she began, "A girl, from my dance class. She told us all that she was currently dating Yusuke, and she had been with you before that, the whole junior year."

Kuwabara chuckled and shook his head, "Etsumi, the girl with the really blonde hair and big boobs?"

Yukina swallowed hard, "Yeah,"

"Yukina I never dated that girl. I swear." He said, his eyes pleading for her to believe him.

"But she told that you were, "great in bed"" Yukina stated emphasizing her words by using her fingers to make the quotations

Kuwabara grinned sheepishly, "Well I can't lie I did do it to her,"

Yukina stood to leave, "And that's supposed to make everything okay?" she was just about to walk part him, when Kuwabara grabbed her by her wrists, "Kazuma what are you doing? She screamed.

Kuwabara noted the fear in her eyes, but blew it off, "Yukina how can you get mad about that?"

"Are you crazy Kazuma?" she yelled back, "You're no better then the other guys. You're just another womanizer!"

"Yukina that's not fair," he said, hurt in his eyes, but he still kept his hold on her wrists, "You weren't even giving me the time of day back then, I tried and tried with you, and you wouldn't take me seriously."

"Kazuma let me go," she said turning her head, so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Yukina you know I'm right," he said backing her against the door, still keeping his hold.

"But you stopped talking to me for a long time," she said quietly looking him in the eye.

"Because, I had basketball, and chasing you with no avail, was taking a toll on that." He explained sincerely.

"So is that when you slept with her?" she asked afraid of the answer,

"Yes," he sighed, "and honestly she wasn't the only one. But that doesn't make me a womanizer, I never told them anything in the lines of 'I love you' or any of that. As far as I'm concerned they were all fully aware that it was a once night thing."

Yukina looked down to the floor, "So…is that what I'm gonna end up being?"

Kuwabara smiled, "Not even close Babe," he said releasing her wrist to grab her chin and tilt it upwards, "You're something special," he added before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her body, so that she was eye level with him.

He had her body pinned to the door, but Yukina could feel her body slipping. So out of instinct she wrapped her legs around his torso. "Ka-Kazuma?" she stumbled over her words as her looked into his intense eyes.

Kuwabara didn't respond, but slowly lowered his face until his lips met hers.

Yukina's eye widened like a deer in headlights, but soon the feeling of bliss overcame her and she eagerly responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt his tongue slide across her lips. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, soon waking her own tongue and wrestling it. The kiss seemed like it would last forever, until the sound of Kuwabara's phone erupted the room. He groaned frustrated in her mouth, before ending the kiss.

"I swear this better be important!" He growled to no one in particular. Yukina giggled as he slowly lowered her to the ground, and went to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he answered slightly annoyed, "Hey mom…Yeah…Okay…I'm over a friend's house…What...NO... Yeah the ratio of teenage pregnancy…okay bye mom I'm busy…Bye…Mom I'm hanging up now…love you too…bye." He twisted the lid on his Sidekick, hanging up.

Yukina sat behind him laughing. He grinned, "Parent can be such a pain sometimes." He laughed.

This statement caused Yukina to stop her laughter. Kuwabara noticed and did the same.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking over and taking a seat on the bed next to her.

Yukina didn't respond. Was she ready to reveal her past to him? Could she trust him? She thought back to what Etsumi had said, _"What if she was telling the truth?" _She thought. Her thoughts then reverted to the day he came to pick her up from her dance school. _"Would he have done that for her?"_ Her thoughts' final destination was the day Kuwabara asked her to prom.

"_I'm serious when it comes to you, and how I feel"_ The words echoed through her mind. She looked him in the eyes. His face was pleaded for her to tell him. Yukina sighed; she went to move her mouth to speak, feeling the tingling sensation of their previous kiss.

"I don't live here with my parents," she said quietly returning her gaze to the floor.

"Okay…" Kuwabara said still not comprehending, "I don't live with mine either, remember?" Yukina looked him in the eyes again; the look he saw said it all. "Oh…" he said quietly looking down, "I-I'm sorry Yukina,"

"It's okay Kazuma," She said wiping her few tears away, "I'm fine really, I mean I miss my parents dearly, but…"

"Who do you live with, then?" he cut her off.

'_Uh oh' _she thought to herself, sure she was ready to talk about her parents, but she couldn't possibly tell anyone about her life with Tarukane. Maybe she could tell him and he would asked her to go into any details, "My uncle Tarukane."

Kuwabara's suspicions resurface. Tarukane was the name from the texted message. He knew there was something fishy going on, but he didn't want to scare her by asking right out, "So do you guys get along?"

Yukina's heart dropped, _'Oh no!'_ she knew she'd have to lie. Kuwabara was her friend, but she couldn't possibly let him know her deepest, darkest secret, "Yeah, he's the one who bought the car, and when I was little he would just spoil me rotten," she said giving a weak smile.

Kuwabara could read past her fake smile, but decided to drop it, "That's good."

The room fell silent, both teens engulfed in their own thoughts. Yukina was nervous; she couldn't tell whether or not Kuwabara had any suspicion about her life with Tarukane. Meanwhile, Kuwabara sat frustrated, he knew something was wrong, but had no solid evidence to prove it. So he decided to wait it out, the truth would come out soon. He looked at the clock on her night stand; it was nearly 9:30pm.

"Well, I guess I better get going," He said standing.

"Oh…Okay," Yukina said joining him.

The two walked downstairs together in silence. Once they were at the door Kuwabara turned to face Yukina. He smiled down at the petite beauty, who was lost in her own thoughts.

Yukina was still afraid of what would happen if Kuwabara had found out about her true life. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of two strong arms wrapping around her, "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." He whispered before turning to walk out.

Yukina stood there, her next move came unexpected to the both of them, "Uhh… Kuwabara you don't leave…" she blurted.

He turned and looked at her surprised.

"I mean, if you would like to stay for a while, I wouldn't mind," she continued, "It gets kind of lonely around here. Not to mention scary." She looked at the ground in embarrassment. She didn't understand why she wanted him there, but she did. She just enjoyed his company.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, are you asking me to stay the night again," He asked stepping back into the threshold.

"You can stay as long as you like," she assured softly, "Tarukane won't be back for at least two weeks."

"You sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"As long as you don't leave early in the morning without telling me anymore," she joked smiling.

"I won't babe, but I guess I'll get up and pack up a few things tomorrow."

"You're really gonna stay the whole time?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. I mean I'll have to be at work sometimes, but I'll come here afterwards since you're scared." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay,"

"Well I'm starving, let's get something to eat," he said rubbing his stomach.

* * *

"I really enjoyed you're company today Botan," Kurama said as he walked his newfound love interest to her car.

"Thanks, I did too," She replied, her eyes still slightly red from crying, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, Bright and early, trust me, it'll be the easiest work you've ever done," he said winking.

"Okay, bye." Botan said as she sat in her car, "Oh and Kurama…"

"Yeah?" he replied turning to face her again.

"Thanks for listening."

* * *

Okay so there's another one.

Remember the rule.

Sorry there's not much Yusuke/Keiko, but its coming I promise.

Next Chappie soon.

Review.


	18. The Greatest Pain

The Greatest Pain

"Keiko are you okay?" Kotomi asked her daughter as her and her husband went to exit the house, "You look kinda faint."

"I'm fine mom." Keiko lied. Truth is she was feeling terrible. She had a gut-wrenching pain in her lower abdomen and her back was killing her. She was sweaty profusely, and her vision was blurred.

"Okay honey, we're off. We'll be back later on tonight. Lock up." Her dad said as he rushed out of the house in a hurry. He and his wife we're attending a dinner party for Kotomi's sister's business.

"Okay have fun!" Keiko waved. As soon as she closed the door the pain became too unbearable for her to handle and she fell to the floor in pain. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. It had started the week before when she was peeing, she noticed that she was bleed and she knew it was too early for a period. As she peed she felt a slight pain and when she stood to flush she notice a small form about the size of a quarter in the toilet. It was bloody, but she could tell it was solid. Nonetheless, she shook it off and flushed and went on with her day. Later that night the back pains began, and continued for the rest of the week. But today was different, the pains were more intense, and she could barely stand. She looked down at her pants and noticed they were completely soaked with blood.

Now Keiko was really scared. She went to stand and walk to the phone she quickly succumbed to the pain and fell back to ground. She lay on the floor in the fetal position and cried.

"What…is…hap...hap...happening to me?!" Keiko screamed, her vision became complete blurred, and all her thoughts reverted to him. "Yusuke…" he whispered, before blacking out.

* * *

Botan looked around the flower shop and observed the activity from behind the register. It was pretty boring standing behind the counter watching Kurama as he serviced the few customers in the shop. He seemed really passionate about his job though, Botan could tell he really loved flowers, and valued each customer on a personal level.

"Hi Botan." She heard a males voice quietly greet, she turned to seen Jiro fixing his apron. He must have had just walked in, Botan figured as she noticed the time. Jiro always came in later in the day for closing.

"Oh hey!" she said smiling, "Jiro right?"

"Yes." He said quietly, "So I hear you're the new employee."

"Yep!" she beamed proudly.

"That's good hope you enjoy it."

"She will," Kurama added walking up, "She'll be getting paid to do nothing." He winked

Botan laughed, "Plus I get to hang out with two hotties all day!" she said nudging Jiro

He blushed red as a tomato, before walking off to the back hurriedly.

"Uhh??" she said confused

Kurama chuckled, "He's very shy."

"I see."

* * *

Keiko awoke to darkness.

She felt that the pain gone, and stood. She was still slightly dizzy, and her body felt weak, but she was able to slowly walk. Reached the top of the stairs and went into her bathroom. The image in the mirror scared her to death. Her hair was damp with sweat, and her face was flushed. Her pants were bloody, and clung to her body.

"I need to just get in the shower." She said aloud to herself.

After her shower she looked at her clock. It was 10:12 p.m. she decided to call Botan.

The phone rang twice before she answered, "Hey Keiko!" Botan answered cheerfully.

"Hey." Keiko responded weakly.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked concerned by Keiko's tone.

"Something… happened to me." Keiko stuttered.

"What happened?"

"I honestly have no clue Bo."

"I'm confused. I'm on my way over there. I'm just leaving work."

"Okay…"

* * *

Yukina sat on her couch watching TV. It was closed to 10:00p.m. , and Kuwabara was nowhere to be found. She knew he got off at 8p.m. so when wasn't he here?

"_Maybe he's with Etsumi…" _Yukina thought. _"Or maybe some other girl."_

"Oh Yukina Stop that!" she said aloud to herself. "He's not even your boyfriend!"

"_But that kiss," _thought back to they're intimate encounter the night before. She'd been kissed by a boy before, but never with that much intensity. _"I can't be developing feeling for him, can I?"_ She thought herself. _"I can't. Not with Tarukane controlling my life like this. I can risk anything happening to Kazuma." _Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "That must be Kazuma!" she said excitedly as she stood to answer the door.

The door swung open and there he stood, "Hey Kazuma, what took you so long?"

"Hey Babe, Didja miss me?" He asked mocking her excitement.

Yukina went red with embarrassment. Though it had only been about eight hours since she had last seen him, he was right. She did miss him.

"You look tired." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was pretty busy today." He said stepping inside and walking towards the den. "My back is really sore."

"Here," Yukina motioned to the couch as she positioned the pillows for him to lie on. "Lay down. Are you hungry?"

Kuwabara did as told, while chuckling, "No I'm fine Yukina, I just ate."

"You're not lifting right." Yukina stated while taking a seat on the recliner.

"Huh?"

"The furniture, you're back is probably hurting because of the way you've been lifting the furniture." Yukina explained.

"Oh. Yeah I slip up sometimes, just being lazy and ready to leave."

Yukina just smiled. Having Kuwabara around was great. She hated being around Tarukane and his goons, she was constantly in fear and lonely with no one to talk to.

She could feel herself falling for Kuwabara, but she had to resist, for the sake of both of them. This happiness was short lived, for she knew that once her uncle returned, things would go back to normal.

* * *

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Keiko asked baffled. She had just finished replying her story of the events that just occurred, as they sat in her room.

"Are you gonna tell Yusuke, but what happened?" Botan corrected.

Keiko thought about it, "I mean I guess so. But I don't see what the point is. What can he do?"

Botan sighed and lowered her head, "Keiko…"

"What is it Botan?" Keiko asked beginning to get worried. Botan fell silent. "Botan C'mon, what's wrong?"

"It sounds to me like you had a miscarriage Keiko." Botan said quietly looking her friend in the eyes.

"A…a miscarriage?" Keiko blurted out in shock. "No way Botan, I wasn't…" Now it was her turn to fall silent.

"I'm sorry Keiko; it's just that I had a cousin who went through similar symptoms when she lost her child." Botan said holding her friend.

"You really think that's what it was?" Keiko asked.

"Let's look it up" Botan said, jumping up and grabbing Keiko's laptop. The girls searched three different websites, each site listing a different symptom Keiko had been experiencing. It was becoming clearer to Keiko; she just might have actually had a miscarriage. "You said it's been occurring for some time now right?" Botan said as she scrolled through the articles on the subject at hand, "Well it says here that miscarriages aren't something that just happen at once; it happens over a period of time, looks like about a week."

"Botan this is crazy, I can't believe this!" Keiko said tears welling in her eyes. "And am I going to tell Yusuke?!" She added beginning to cry.

"Keiko…" Botan said lovingly as she stood to console her friend, "We don't really know for sure. Maybe we should see a doctor first, before go and get Yusuke into this." She suggested hopefully.

Keiko slowed her sobbing, "No way Bo, I can't go to the doctor. I'm too scared!"

"But you have to go Keiko. If you really did have a miscarriage, it could be damaging to your health if you don't get it checked out." Botan tried reasoning, but Keiko wasn't having it. "Well, if you're not gonna listen to me about this, at least do as I say a tell Yusuke."

"I dunno Botan, what if he gets mad?" Keiko stated.

"Mad? For what?" Botan asked, looking at Keiko as if she'd lost her mind. "It takes two! So it's not your fault, it just happened. You used protection right?" she paused for the answer. Keiko nodded. "Well, okay then." She continued.

"Still Botan, I dunno."

"Keiko he deserves to know." Botan reasoned.

Keiko gave it some thought; Botan was right, she knew it. But still she couldn't bring herself to go through with it. "If the opportunity arises, I'll tell him. Until then, this is strictly between us, okay?" Keiko said looking Botan in the eye.

Botan signed and nodded, "Okay sure whatever Keiko."

"I'm serious Botan. I know you tell Yusuke everything, but this I need you to keep between us. If he finds out it needs to be from me, you know?"

"I promise Keiko."

Keiko smiled, "Thanks Botan, You're the best! I love you" she said wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"You're welcome girl," Botan replied retuning the hug, "Now I'm about to go, I'm super tired.

* * *

The countdown was ticking, as the gang's summer quickly began coming to its end. The day was July, 31, 2007, and Keiko stood in her living room staring at her calendar. She stared at the circle she made around the date of August 18th, the day her senior year would begin.

Keiko was ready for her final year in high school. She was determined to ensure that things went perfect. It was her year. She needed to focus, because she knew Harvard would only accept the best. She needed to avoid any and all drama at all cost.

Her thought were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. It was a text from Yusuke.

"_**Okay you can leave now."**_

Keiko sighed. She was about to walk over to Yusuke's again, for the first time since the rain incident. This time she'd have news for him. She was determined to work up the courage to tell him about the miscarriage.

After texting him back, informing him she was leaving, she stepped out of the door and went on her way.

* * *

Yukina was sat in her room and stared out the window sadly.

The two weeks spent with Kuwabara was incredible. She with everyday the spent on her couch watching movies and TV, she felt herself slipping closer and closer to him. So the night she got the phone call from Tarukane, informing her that he would be returning and that she had better have the house spotless upon his arrival, she was pretty bummed. Even though Kuwabara texted her all day, and called her every night, it just wasn't the same not seeing him.

It had been a week since Tarukane's return, and though he hadn't molested her, he was back to hitting her and cursing her name. She wished someone could help her, she wanted to leave this house for good, and even thought she knew there was no where else to go, she began doing something to ease her pain. For every time he inflicted pain on her body, Yukina would take an article of clothing and place it in her big suitcase. The violence in the short week he was home was so bad that the suitcase was nearly full.

Yukina knew leaving was futile. Where would she go? She had no money and no place to stay. She felt trapped. And she had no one to talk to. She couldn't work up the courage to tell Kuwabara. And the police wouldn't help, Tarukane was too powerful.

Still she continued her suitcase plan; it helped feed the fantasy of actually being safe from harm one day.

* * *

Keiko walked in Yusuke's house only to find the living room empty. She decided to check his bedroom.

When she entered the room she knew so well, she wasn't surprised to find Yusuke on his bed talking on the phone. Keiko looked at the clock on his wall, it was almost 9 in the morning, and he could only be talking to some girl.

Yusuke looked up and saw Keiko enter his room. He laid his head back down and wrapped up his conversation as Keiko sat at the foot of his bed.

Once he was finished he motioned for her to lie next to him.

Keiko did as told. She smiled as her wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Baby," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey…"

"I missed you."

Keiko smiled, "Sure you did." She was expecting more conversation, but Yusuke had bigger plans. He grabbed her face and began to kiss her slowly. Keiko was getting into it until she heard moaning coming from behind her.

She turned her head to find the TV displaying a man and a women stark naked, grinding passionately.

"YUSUKE WHAT THE HELL!!" she shrieked breaking the kiss.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, looking towards the television.

"What is this….on you TV!?" she asked appalled

"Umm… it looks like porn Babe" he commented smartly

"Shut up, I know what it is." Keiko said smacking him arm, "Why is it on you TV, and at 9:00am?" she added looking at the clock again.

Yusuke shrugged, before lowering his head to meet hers. He was he quick with the foreplay, and before Keiko knew it she was on her back looking Yusuke in his eyes as he hovered over her ready to enter. She couldn't even remember the transition in which clothes were removed, but it happened, and now both Yusuke and herself were completely naked, about to have sex for the first time with Yusuke on top.

"Alright Babe, lemme show you how it's really done," he bragged before shoving inside of her. Keiko shrieked a little, but soon pushed the pain aside as Yusuke pumped and pumped away at her at fierce speeds. All Keiko could think about was how professional Yusuke was at his act. No wonder those girls were so crazy over him.

Then it hit her. The miscarriage. She still had to tell him, she couldn't keep it from him forever. She was just afraid he would care, or the he'd stop talking to her outta hatred for what had happened. They sexed for another half hour, before Yusuke finally grunted and spilled inside the rubber barrier, between them. Once he was done they laid there for an hour watching TV and joking about the porno and Keiko's reaction. When the time arrived for Keiko to leave, her nerves went out of whack.

"Yusuke wait…" she called as he guided her to the front door.

"What's up?" he said turning to face her. His expression changed to worry as he gazed upon her saddened look.

"There…Yusuke….There's something I need to tell you." Keiko said stuttering not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"What is it Keiko?" he asked embracing her, "What's wrong?"

Keiko remained silent, looking to the ground.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

She took this as her opportunity, "No Yusuke, I'd tell you if I was."

"Okay…"

"Well I mean if I am again…" she said quietly. She wanted to back out so bad, hoping that he didn't hear. But he did.

"Again? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked scared.

"I…had a…you know?" she said tears welling in her eyes.

"A what?" he asked stepping away from her. The fear was beginning to build up inside him. "An abortion?"

Keiko shook her head.

"Oh…" he said as he became clear, "a miscarriage."

"Yes…" she replied quietly. She looked up to find Yusuke perched up against the wall, his head was down and he appeared to be scared.

"I'm sorry Yusuke!" she broke down as tears stained her flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" she let her body slide to the floor as she cried.

Yusuke looked over at her in fear. He couldn't let her take the blame, it wasn't her fault.

"Keiko…" he whispered as he kneeled down next to her, "This shit ain't your fault baby. It just happened, mistakes happened, and we just slipped up. I'm sorry you just had to go thru that pain." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

Keiko felt he heart fill up with love for him as he spoke. This was her man, the man of her dreams, her one and only. This miscarriage only made them stronger, and it was a factor in Keiko's life that would affect her for years later.

* * *

Sorry guys.

Hope my readers haven't bailed yet.

College is just crazy.

Gotta manage my time.

Well….

Hope you guys like. The rule still stands.

Love you…

More too come I promise!

Don't give up on me

And I won't give up on this project!!

.


	19. At Summer's End

At Summers End

"_**It's a simple question Yusuke! Since you won't answer you're phone anymore, just answer my damn question thru text!"**_ Keiko frantically texted away on her cell phone.

It was August 10th 2007, and the summer was quickly wrapping up. School would be beginning the 18th of the month, and Keiko was one a desperate mission for happiness.

She knew that this upcoming school year was her year to shine. It was her senior year and she needed all the happiness and focus she could get. She was determines to be drama free for the sake of a happy school year, and the ability to focus on getting to Harvard.

Keiko knew that the only way to acquire this happiness, with handle Yusuke. So she called him with an ultimatum that felt harder for her then for him.

She informed Yusuke of her quest for happiness her senior year. He agreed that he also wanted to be drama free, but when Keiko admitted that she felt all her drama circled around him and his other girls, He quickly got defensive and hung up in her face. He wouldn't answer after that, so Keiko was forced to finish through texted. She told him that this was her last time asking him to be with her. It was him, her, and no one else, or there was no more them. He didn't text back.

Keiko was frustrated as she watched the message send. He was being ridiculous.

If he did want to be with her he just needed to say so Yet, Keiko couldn't lie, she sat there eyes teary, hands shaking in anticipation of his answer. Then he phone vibrated.

"_**Keiko I'm not ready for a relationship."**_

Keiko sighed, but remained strong and texted back.

"_**I respect that, but there can no longer be anything between us"**_

He never responded.

* * *

"YUKINA YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tarukane yelled as he awoke that evening, from passing out on the couch the night before from partying. "YUKINA!! Where the hell is she?" he searched the entire house and his niece was nowhere to be found.

"So she's sneaking around huh?" He said aloud to himself, "Well I'll have a surprise for her ass." He said walking outside to the driveway.

* * *

Yukina laughed as she exited the theatre hand in hand with Kuwabara, They had just finished watching the movie _'Transformers' _and were feeling pretty good. Yukina wasn't too worried about her uncle, whom was knocked out cold when she left a few hours ago. As much drinking and snorting as he and his friends did the night before, there was no way possible that Tarukane would be awake anytime soon. Little did she know the surprise that awaited her upon her arrival home.

"So wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kuwabara asked casually as he opened the door to his Tahoe for her.

"Uhh…I can't," Yukina said regretfully, she continued once Kuwabara was in his seat. "I gotta beat my uncle home; I didn't really get permission to leave with you."

"Is it going to be that big of a deal?" he said from the driver side. "I mean it is still summer break.

"Yeah, uhh…he's pretty over-protective." She lied.

"Okay, fine babe." He sighed started the truck, "But I'm gonna take a rain check. You owe me dinner." He joked.

Yukina giggled. "Okay Kazuma."

The two chatted about the movie the whole way to Yukina's. It felt good to Yukina, to not have a care in the world. With Kazuma, everyday was like that. He just lived a free life, free from the abuse and violence in Yukina's world.

Yukina's heart dropped when she notice that the Black Benz, that usually occupied a spot in the driveway was missing. That was both good and bad. Sure it meant Tarukane wasn't in the house at the moment, but it also meant he might have noticed she was gone.

Kuwabara looked over at his dream girl, and noticed her vibes had changed. She had fear written all over her. This wasn't the first time she'd reacted this way when he dropped her off. But he promised himself it would be the last; he was determined to get down to the bottom of things with Yukina.

* * *

In the short time Botan had work at the Minamino flower shop she and Kurama became extremely close. They practically spent the entire day together everyday. Kurama found it strange how Botan had no problem coming in to work everyday all day, even himself and Jiro found themselves tired of the place.

"I dunno it's just cool to me." Botan replied, when he asked her over lunch. "I've never really had to work, and I'm always doing pointless bullshit like shopping and gossiping with Yusuke."

Kurama chuckled

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Did _you, Botan Furuga, _just call shopping and gossiping bullshit?" he asked amazed.

Botan giggled, "Umm…Yes _I_ did! I'm not your typical girl Kurama, regardless to how I look and what you hear about me, I do have interests outside of dumb blonde habits." She said winking, "Now did _you, Kurama Minamino, _just say the word bullshit?" she added amazed, "I don't think I've ever heard you cuss,"

Now it was his turn to laugh, "Yes, I do curse at times, and just like you there more to me than what goes around," he added winking.

"Yeah sure, I bet." Botan said sarcastically, "C'mon break's over."

"Okay."

The two walked back unto the sales floor to find Shiori and Jiro ringing the small rush of customers.

"Mother?" Kurama asked curiously walking towards her, "When did you get here? What are you doing up?"

"I've been here for about twenty minute sweetie, I was feel so good when I woke up today, I decided to walk over here, and help out."

"Oh. Mother that's not safe, you shouldn't be walking that far in your condi…" Kurama started before being cut off.

"Oh Kurama sweetie I'm fine, I told you I felt good, not a weak bone in me!" she smiled sweetly, "Oh! I Botan! How have you been?"

"Hi Shiori, I've been good, it's good to see you're doing better." Botan responded quietly.

"These two boys aren't making you do all the work around here are they?" she asked, playfully nudging Jiro's tall frame. He simply gave a weak smile and left to water flowers.

Botan followed the tall boy with her eyes; she still found him a complete mystery at times. "No they've been really helpful. I really enjoy it here." She responded sincerely

"That's good. Well Jiro and I just knocked out that rush; it should be pretty easily from now on, so I'll be in the back."

"Okay," both teens said in unison.

Once she had disappeared to the back the two struck up anther conversation.

"So Ms. Furuga, what is it that I should be hearing about you?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Remember in the back? You said there was more to you then the way you look and the things people say." He recalled.

"Oh yeah, I mean I'm sure people talk about me. Just because of my physical look and a lot of guys like me, people automatically assume I'm a slut!" she vented more to herself then to him. "I mean…" she cut herself off not knowing what to say.

"I don't think you're a slut." He added simply.

"Uhh…Thanks."

"Girls like me, and I'm physically attractive, so do you think I'm a slut?" Kurama asked nonchalantly as he snipped at a plant.

"NO!" Botan blurted, giggling, "You don't even strike me as someone who enjoys sex."

Now he blurted out with laughter.

"What?" Botan asked confused, "What's so funny?"

"You are." He said after ending his laughing fit.

"How am I?"

"You're just a funny person. And I'll have you know I thoroughly enjoy having sex." He answered shaking his head and smiling, "Don't you?"

Botan smiled. "As a matter of fact I do."

They both laughed,

Botan thought about it again and blurted, "But I not a slut!"

"Botan!" Kurama scolded while chuckling, "Stop saying that, nobody is calling you a slut."

"Oh okay, sorry,"

"Oh yeah and stop apologizing."

"Or else what?" she said playfully,

Kurama eased closer to her, and grabbed her face, "Or else this…" he added before placing a soft kiss on her full lips.

* * *

Yukina nervously looked over at Kuwabara as they pulled up into the driveway. "Uhh… Kazuma, you don't have to walk me in today."

Kuwabara was caught off by Yukina's sudden suggestion, but he decided to let it slide. "Okay, well call me tonight okay?"

Yukina nodded, before exiting the car.

"Hey…" Kuwabara called out, grabbing her attention, "Call me if you need anything."

Yukina smiled weakly and nodded before entering her house.

Kuwabara started the engine of his truck and sat there as she closed the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but he couldn't lay his finger on it.

Yukina walked inside her house and gave a short sigh of relief; Tarukane wasn't in his usual spot in the den. She walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water to calm her nerves. She had no idea what to expect when Tarukane returned home. What if he's noticed she wasn't home? He would sure to punish her.

Yukina thought were interrupted when a strong arm wrapped itself around her neck, locking tight into a chock hold. She fell to the ground gasping for air, but the arm never released. Yukina looked up to find the familiar face of Tarukane hovering above her.

"So you've been out fucking huh?" He asked aggressively sprinkles of saliva hitting her face. Yukina couldn't answer due to lack of air; this pissed him off even more. "HUH?" he said tightening his grip, and punching her in the face. "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! GET UP!" he yelled yanking her to her feet by her neck, simply to slap her back down to the ground. He kicked her hard in the ribs, causing her to curl up into the fetal position.

Tarukane laughed evilly the whole time, until he went to bring his feet to kick her again, and caught a fist to his jaw. The punch was so intense it knocked Tarukane down to the floor with Yukina.

Kuwabara walked over to Yukina, and bent down to pick her up. But Tarukane wasn't finished just yet. He stood up slowly, and charged Kuwabara from behind, causing the teen to trip over Yukina and fall against the counter. The charge was as far a Tarukane could get. Once Kuwabara had regained his posture he turned swing, connecting his fist with Tarukane's jaw again. This time once Tarukane was down, Kuwabara delivered a series of kicks and punches to the older man body. He only stopped once he noticed Tarukane's almost lifeless form stop responding. After checking to make sure he hadn't killed the other man, Kuwabara turned his attention back to Yukina who lay on the ground sobbing.

"Babe," he said kneeling down to her, "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

Yukina shook her head, "No, I'm fine… I just…Kazuma I'm sorry,"

"Shh…Babe not now," He said lifting her to her feet, "Do I need to carry you?"

Yukina shook her head, "No I can walk."

"Okay I need you to go upstairs and pack a few things; I'm taking you with me."

Yukina did as told no questions asked. Once she entered her room she opened her drawers to find them empty, except one last pair of socks. She had done it. She had managed to pack every item she had, and now she understood why she had done it. That last pair of socks indicated the last time Tarukane would ever be able to hurt her, Kazuma had come to save forever. Or so she hoped.

She grabbed the one of the three heavy suit cases and willed it to the stairs, then went back for the second, then the third. Once she was done she went back to her room and grabbed the only prized possession left, her parent's picture.

"Umm… Kazuma?" she called from the top of the stairs.

Kuwabara looked up from his position next to Tarukane's unconscious form. "What is it?" he walk towards the stairs keeping his eyes on Tarukane incase he emerged. He smiled once he saw Yukina's luggage. "Wow that was quick."

"I've been waiting for this. I've been waiting for someone to save me from this." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, well you got a lot of explaining to do when we get home," he said emerging the stairs and grabbing two of her bags.

"Home?" she asked looking up to him with her eyes already beginning to swell from Tarukane's fist.

"Yeah, babe you're coming with me to my place" he assured her.

"Okay…" she said grabbing the other suitcase and rolling it down the stairs after him.

The two entered the truck and drove off in destination of Yukina's new home.

* * *

"Okay the shop's all locked up!" Botan said grinning, as she handed Kurama the keys. In the short time she'd been working in the flower shop she was already catching on to the routine of opening, operating, and closing the place. She could tell Kurama the other were impressed, which it so much better.

"Good work today Botan," Kurama said taking the keys, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Botan thought about it, "Nothing planned, I was just gonna go home and be a girl."

Kurama chuckled, "Sounds interesting, I was just wondering maybe you wanted to hang out?"

Botan tried her hardest to contain a blush, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know really." He confessed look up at the sky, "It's just too nice of a night to be alone."

Botan joined his gaze, "Yes it is," She fixed her gaze on him, "Hey how about you come over and join me in being a girl!" she smiled.

Kurama smiled, still gazing at the sky, "Sounds like a plan, I'll just follow you in my car."

"Okay" Botan said walking toward her car. _'This is gonna be an interesting night'_

* * *

Keiko lay in bed that evening and wept for her loss of love. She knew it was inevitable, she was going to miss Yusuke, but she also understood that everything was for the best. She needed this lack of stress to ensure a happy and successful senior year.

Still Yusuke was all she knew, and without him she felt some what empty. She felt weak for giving up on him and the thought of willingly allowing him to be with other girl made her stomach turn. She only hoped that their initial friendship would still remain.

A knock at the door brought Keiko out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped her tears, knowing well that the knock was from one of her parents.

"Come in," she called.

Her mother's head appeared from behind the door. "Hey honey."

"Hi mom, dinner ready?" Keiko said, trying to disguise her shaky voice.

"Yeah, plus your father and I have something to discuss with you." Her mother replied.

Keiko's heart drop, "Umm…okay…I'll be down in a minute." She was nervous, what if they had found out somehow about her loss of virginity? No that was impossible. But what could it be?

Keiko quickly fixed herself up, and descended the stairs. She found her parents both at the table chatting casually. She sat down at the spot designated for her with a plate.

"Hey sweetie," Kei greeted his daughter as she took her seat, "You're mother and I have something we need to talk about."

Keiko looked back and fourth at both her parents. She was nervous, it was rare that her parents ever held family meetings over dinner, and when they did it was usually because of something she had done wrong. Still, Keiko tried her best to stay cool, her parents were pretty understanding, so she began to eat casually.

"I gotta call from your aunt Fuki today." Her father started.

"Oh? How is auntie?" Keiko asked relieved that she wasn't on the chopping block anymore. Fuki Yukimura was her dad's younger sister; she lived Osaka with Keiko's two cousins, Fujiko and Ruko.

"She's perfectly fine, it's Fujiko…" Kei paused at the name of his niece.

"What about her?" Keiko asked curiously, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine; it's just that Fuki is having trouble with her. Between Ruko starting elementary soon, and still recovering the death of her husband she just can't handle dealing with Fujiko's antics." Her father explained.

"So Fujiko's one of those out of control teens that you see on the talk shows now?" Keiko joked.

Her mother sighed, "She just troubled after her father's accident I believe." Her mother commented looked over to her father. Kei simply nodded, "She just getting into too much, she partying, drinking, skipping school, and mostly likely she's sexually active," her mother continued, Keiko cringed at the last part, her mother continued to speak, "And now she's gotten into some legal trouble, and Fuki just want her to get away for a while?"

Keiko furrowed her brow, "What kind of legal trouble?"

"Well, seems that Fujiko has been stealing money out of her father's life insurance. She's been blowing it on clothes, and treating her friends to it; she's bought an apartment and shacked her friends in there with her, all of this with Fuki even knowing."

"Wow! That's crazy!" Keiko said between bites.

"It is. She owes the account a little under 6,000." Her dad growled.

"Wow! So what's aunt Fuki going to do? Put her in jail?" Keiko asked.

"No, she thought about it, but she has decided to make Fujiko work and put the money back." Her dad explained.

"Sounds like a lot of work to do."

"Yes. Letting her come stay here and work in the shop." Her mother said quickly.

"HUH?" Keiko said dropping her fork, "Why can't she just work in Osaka?"

"Because sweetie, Fuki is under so much stress right now, she can't handle having Fujiko around. Plus we could use the extra help." Her mother tried explaining.

"How can you not handle being around your own child!" Keiko said meanly, "if she can't handle her what makes her think we can?'

"Watch your mouth Keiko," her father warned, "and this is a favor for your aunt, it's not going to be easy for any of us, but imagine the tons of stress Fuki must be under, her husband since suddenly living her with two young children and no skills."

Keiko stopped and thought about everything. It was a very emotional event when her uncle died. A part from a plane he was working on at his job came crashing down, killing him instantly.

"I mean I guess we can use the help…" Keiko said softly.

"That's my girl; I know we taught you better then the turn down those in need." Her father said with a proud smile.

"So I take it she'll be going to school with me also." Keiko said blankly.

"Yes she will." Her mother answered, "But I'm sure you too will work out just fine."

"I just hope this doesn't effect my chance at Harvard, you know how focus I need to be."

"We understand that sweetie, but just try and understand that this is going to be hard for Fuji also. She's got to leave behind her friends, and mother and little brother, and come to a city completely new." her father spoke.

"You can show her hang out spots, the malls, and all the other things you and you're friends go. You can even introduce her to you're friends. They're all very nice kids."

Keiko sighed,

"Look Cakes, I know this sound bad, but you never know you and Fujiko might get along perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will," Keiko agreed, trying not to be difficult.

"Thanks Keiko, I promise this is only temporary." Her father beamed.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and fix up the "Yusuke Room" for Fujiko." Her mother joked.

Both Keiko and her father followed the laughter. Her parent referred to the third room of the house as the "Yusuke Room", because when Keiko and Yusuke were fourteen, Keiko would sneak Yusuke into the house, and let him sleep in the extra room. At the time he and his mother's boyfriend we're always at it, so Yusuke would leave home and spend the night there. Then one night Kei woke up and found the childhood friend sleeping in the family's extra room. He wasn't angry, just disappointed that the teens, felt they needed to hide this. The Yukimura's knew all about the troubled life Yusuke led, so they had no problem helping him.

"I'll do the dishes mom," Keiko called up to her mother.

* * *

Shizuru Kuwabara sat on her couch puffing a cigarette and flipping through the channels on the TV. She wasn't too concern by the sound of the lock turning at her front door, assuming that it was just her younger brother coming in for doing God knows what.

It was only when Kuwabara appeared at the threshold carrying a petite young girl bridal style in his arms that Shizuru became a little concerned. Still she kept her spot on the couch, while Kuwabara walked to his room. When he returned moments later, he flopped down on the couch, clearly exhausted.

Shizuru looked over and examined her brother. His hair was disheveled, and he was out of breath. "Care to explain?"

"Not really" he said blandly.

"Who is she?" Shizuru asked anyway, returning her stare to the TV

"Yukina." Kuwabara answered annoyed.

"Where do you know her from?"

"School."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No." Kuwabara asked irritated.

"Why is she all banged up?"

"I'm getting down to the bottom of that when she wakes up." Kuwabara said massaging his temple,

"Well, is she going to be staying here?" Shizuru asked still looking at the TV

"Yeah, I can't let her go back home, Shiz."

"Hmm…fine by me."

* * *

So many thoughts raced through Botan's head as she lay across her couch, Kurama on top of her, and the two engulfed in a passionate kiss. She couldn't even remember the events that led to this moment, but she knew it was more than welcomed.

"Botan…" Kurama said looking her in the eye.

"Yes?" Botan said in a daze trapped in a pool of green.

"I really like you." He said simply.

Botan smiled, "I-I really like you too."

"You have beautiful eyes" he commented, looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Thank you, you're are quite lovely also." She giggled.

"I want to be with you. I know it sound childish, and we've only been close for a few months, but I know that I want to be with you. You've been the epitome of a perfect woman since I've known you, and I know that we should be together." Kurama blurted out passionately.

"Kurama…" Botan said slowly, she was surprise by his sudden confession.

Kurama turned red with embarrassment, "I know, I'm sorry that must sound crazy." He said sitting up. It's just that, I don't understand it myself, but for some reason you're just so intriguing to me."

"No it's perfectly fine Kurama," Botan blurted sitting up also, "Truth is I've been feeling exactly the same."

"Really?" Kurama said smiling,

Botan nodded shyly.

"Well…then can we…" Kurama began, "You know…"

Botan's heart dropped, "You mean sex huh? It figures…"

Kurama almost choked, "WHAT? NO!" he exclaimed, "Botan I know want that from you, I want a relationship."

"A relationship?" Botan repeated, feeling stupid.

"Yes Bo, a relationship and then anything after that, comes whenever," Kurama assured her.

"Okay…" Botan said softly.

Kurama leaned over slowly, and planted his lips on hers, "Girlfriend?"

Botan smiled in his kiss, "Yeah Boyfriend."

* * *

Yukina awoke in an unfamiliar place.

It startled her, so she jumped up, took in her surroundings. She was trying to remember what happened before she passed out, and how she ended up in what appeared to be someone else's bedroom. She walked over to s dresser and picked up a framed picture.

In the picture stood Kazuma, he was smiling as he towered over a smaller woman wrapped in his arms. The two seemed to be on a sail boat, and looked happy. It became apparent that she was in Kuwabara's room.

She was startled when the door slowly swung open, and Kuwabara walked.

He was taken aback when he notice she wasn't in the bed, until he looked over and found her at his dresser.

She stared at him giving him a weak smile, "Hi Kazuma,"

"Hey what's up," he said stepping inside the door, "I see you're up."

"Yeah, I, uh…" she stopped as memories the past events came rushing back. She suddenly became ashamed and embarrassed. , "Oh god Kazuma I'm sorry," she fell to her knees and buried her face.

Kuwabara rushed over to her, "For what? You did nothing wrong,"

"I'm just sorry I got you into this," her voice muffled by his chest, "They're going to come looking for me, I don't want them to hurt you."

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Tarukane and his goons," he confessed he sobbing slowed.

"Yukina look this secretive shit stops now," He scolding rising from the floor and pulling her up to. Yukina kept her head down. "I'm serious, I want to help but I need to know everything."

"Everything?" Yukina asked after a few minutes.

"Everything." He repeated, lifting her head.

Yukina sighed and sat on the bed Kazuma followed suit. "Okay so here's the deal…" she began, then proceeded to confess her hardships and life story.

With every passing moment, and every detail or rape, abuse, and fear, Kuwabara grew increasingly angry. They talked for two hours, mostly Yukina emotionally retelling the tragic events of her young life, and Kuwabara silently kicking himself for not noticing. Once she had finished the two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Finally Kuwabara broke the ice, "Look you're staying here from now on."

"But, Taru..." Yukina stated before being cut off.

"Shh… I'll deal with that; just know that from now on I'll take care of you."

"Kazuma…" she started before stopping at the sound of her stomach growling.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Hungry?"

"A little," Yukina giggled in embarrassment.

"C'mon lets go grab a bite. Shiz didn't cook today." Kuwabara said walking to the door.

"Shiz?" Yukina replied softly, as she slid off the tall bed o follow him.

"Yeah Shizuru, my older sister." He said answered.

"Oh…"

* * *

Yusuke lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His arms were folded behind his bed, and he was in deep thought. Though he hated to admit it, the fact the Keiko was starting to move on was killing him. He couldn't lose her completely, he needed her. She was his best friend, and the only person he felt comfortable talking to about personal things with.

Still the thought of being tied down his senior year didn't sit well either.

End Chapter

* * *

OMG! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

READ/REVIEW

COLLEGE ROCKS!!

But it always keeps me busy. So remember to please be patient.

I will always review!

Remember the rule!!

Coming soon…new character…senior year…more drama!!


	20. Enter Fujiko

Enter Fujiko

Fujiko Yukimura exited the train and looked around. She was told by her mother to look for her cousin Keiko, who would be picking her up from the station. It was Saturday, August 16th, and Fujiko had been forced to live her life in Osaka behind, and relocated in this small town five miles outside of Tokyo with her uncle, his wife and her cousin. She only hoped that Keiko wasn't the square she was made out to be whenever Fuki would speak of her.

"_Keiko's such a scholar," _

"_Keiko's going to this college,"_

"_Keiko doing this, Keiko's doing that,"_

It made Fujiko sick to her stomach! Still she knew Keiko attended a public school, so there was sure to be cute boys, fun parties, and alcohol available somewhere. She had partied in Tokyo many of times unbeknownst to her parents.

Though it had been a year since Fujiko had seen Keiko, which was at her father's funeral, she wasn't too hard to identify. She spotted Keiko stand next to a royal blue Honda Civic, looking around. The only thing different about her cousin was that what once was long flowing locks of hair, was now cut into an edgy bob. Fujiko walked over to Keiko smiling, Keiko turned her head to the approaching figure and smiled.

"Keiko!" Fujiko exclaimed wrapping her arms around Keiko.

"Hey Fujiko, How have you been," Keiko replied retuning the gesture.

"I've been good, what about you? I hear you're all college ready and shit." Fujiko responded vulgarly.

Keiko ignored that last words of the sentence, "Yeah, hopefully, C'mon let's get in the car." The girls loaded Fujiko's bags in the trunk, and stated down the road to Keiko's house.

"So," Fujiko said admiring the obviously new car "Is this you're car?"

"Yep," Keiko beamed, "Just got it yesterday, it was a crazy surprise. My dad just threw the keys at me while I was sleeping, and when I got up I found it parked outside,"

"Sweet," Fujiko said beaming "I know you'll never be home now, you can be out doing whatever the hell you want, that rocks,"

Keiko laughed to herself, _'Yep, she's out of control alright'_.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Fujiko continued "Are you a virgin?"

Keiko was taken aback by her cousin's blunt question. Should she answer? Could she trust Fujiko? Or would she just go back and tell her parent? Keiko pondered it a little longer until Fujiko cut her off.

"Look you don't have to worry about me telling your folks anything, I'm far from a saint myself."

Keiko giggled, "Yeah, well no I'm not."

"Cute, so you gotta boyfriend or something, or do you just fuck around?"

Again Keiko was shocked by her cousin's bluntness; she had a worse mouth than Yusuke.

"No I've only been with on person, plus we've only had sex three times." Keiko admitted.

"Oh, so you're a beginner huh?" Fujiko said perching her feet up on Keiko's dashboard.

Now Keiko was starting to get annoyed by her cousin. She was disrespectful, and Keiko could tell she was promiscuous. "Yeah I guess you could say that, and can you take your foot off my dash please,"

Fujiko did as told ignoring the slight anger in her cousin's voice. "That's cool I guess, I remember those days, it's been a while."

"Really? When did you lose yours?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Wow like when I was fourteen, I think." Fujiko giggled.

"Dang, how many partners have you had?" Keiko asked, "I mean…" she mentally kicked herself for being rude.

Fujiko laughed, "Don't worry, it's cool. I know fourteen is hella young huh?"

Keiko smiled and nodded, "Yeah it is."

"But honestly I've lost count of all the dudes I've been with." Fujiko admitted, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Keiko caught on to it and looked over at her cousin, "Wow."

"Yeah but its all fun and shit, getting so high and drunk you'll fuck anything! Dancing all night, it's the life really," she said exclaimed proudly.

Keiko was shocked, but simply shook her head as she pulled in her driveway. She could already begin to tell that she and Fujiko were completely different people.

* * *

It had been a week since Yukina had moved in with Kuwabara. Shizuru, his oldest sister, welcomed Yukina with open arms. And even though she felt terrible for making Kuwabara sleep on the couch, she was happy to have a safe place to call home. She and Kuwabara had returned to her home to help her collect a few more articles of clothes. Tarukane was out conducting business. She wanted to take them all, but Kuwabara warned her that it would look suspicious if they all her clothes just suddenly disappeared. He promised to refill her wardrobe as much as he could. Yukina smiled, he was so good to her.

She was growing worried though. Tarukane hadn't tried contacting her since she left. She knew he was plotting something. She just hoped that Kuwabara and Shizuru wouldn't get caught up into any trouble.

The first day of school was only a weekend away, and Yukina was excited to be starting over new. She would now be able to come home, kick back and relax without fear. She would be able to stay out late like all of her friends.

Kuwabara seemed just as happy to have Yukina living with him. They had an unspoken official relationship and he felt obligated to protect her from the world.

He had been sitting on the couch on this particular Friday evening, watching TV. Yukina was in the shower, and the too had made plans to go out to dinner that night. On a typical Friday night, Kuwabara was right along side his buddies partying or clubbing, but now that Yukina was in he picture, he didn't mind sacrificing his weekends to be with her. All thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hey Mom,"

"Kazuma what is this I here about some girl living with you guys?" he's mother asked frantically. "What is going on? Are you having sex? Is this girl pregnant? Huh? Is that why she's living with you all, OH LORD KAZUMA! I thought I raised you to be smarter than…" Kuwabara just sat there in awe. Is mother could be overly dramatic, but this was ridiculous. Once she was done rambling he spoke.

"Mom, who told you she was staying here?" Kuwabara asked, "and no she's not pregnant I'm just doing her a favor, she my friend."

"Your neighbor called, she told me some girl was staying there for the past week." His mother admitted

Kuwabara was heated, '_nosey ass neighbors!'_

"Mom, give the phone to dad please." Kuwabara asked calmly.

"What? Kazuma Kuwabara, this is a serious matter! If you're having sex use protection, you can't afford having children, but do you honestly have to move you're sex partners in with you?" she asked desperately.

"Mom, she not… look just put dad on, please," he was starting to get irritated, is mother could be a pain at times.

His mother sighed, and handed the phone to her husband.

"Dad, can you please talk to mom, she's over reacting!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Yukina is a good friend from school, she's having family issues, and Shiz and I are helping her out."

"Okay son, don't worry about you mom, she's just concern." His date stated calmly,

"Thanks dad," His dad was always the calmer, more understanding parent,

"So school starts Monday?"

"Yep, My last year," Kuwabara said sighing.

"Just keep your grades together and stay out of trouble." he father stated simply.

"I will, talk to you later dad." He said before hanging up.

He knew his mother meant well, but sometimes she could be too over the top.

"Sounds like I'm an unwelcome guest," he heard a quite voice from behind him. He turned to meet Yukina's weak smile. She was standing in the threshold of the hallway wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow tank top with matching yellow flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a yellow blow in it. For Kuwabara, Yukina was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Naw babe, this is our house, you can stay here as long as you want," he assured her as she walked over and took a seat next to him. "My mom is always worried about what going on around here."

"Oh." Yukina replied quietly.

Kuwabara felt bad for her. The last thing he wanted was for his Yukina to feel unwelcome with him. "Hey, let's go eat, I'm staving."

"Kazuma you're always starving!" Yukina said giggling.

"Shut up," he replied playfully.

* * *

"Okay Fujiko, this is your room." Kei said as he sat his niece's bags on the floor of the extra room.

"Thanks uncle, it's a nice room." She replied admiring the small, yet, spacious room.

"Yeah, we use it as a guest room; we call it our Yusuke's room." Kei replied chuckling. Keiko simply stood leaning up against the threshold texting Botan, only halfway listening as her father joked about the room. Botan's life was way more interesting at the moment, than her cousin's arrival.

'_**OMG I still can't believe he asked you out! YOU GUYS ARE OFFICIAL!"**_

'_**I KNOW! And he's so sweet Keiko, he calls every night!'**_

'_**I knew it was bound to happen'**_

'_**Yeah we'll b the hottest couple senior year!'**_

'_**Yep, I hope you win cutest couple!'**_

'_**Hell yeah, and with u on the yearbook staff I'm sure that'll happen.'**_

'_**Uhh… you know I can't cheat Bo!'**_

'_**Hahaha lol it's just a thought!'**_

Keiko truly was happy for her friend. Botan and Kurama was definitely a match made in heaven. It seemed like all her friends were getting their relationships together, expect her. Yukina had recently texted her to inform her that she was now living with Kazuma and Shizuru, something about her uncle moving away. All Keiko knew was she was left lonely with nobody.

'_**He's meeting my dad tonight…I'm super nervous.'**_

'_**You think you're dad we'll approve?'**_

"_**I'm sure he will…still I'm just a little jittery'**_

"_**I'm sure it'll work out fine."**_

"_**Hope so.'**_

"Hey guys' dinner is ready." Kotomi said walking to the room her family was in. She looked over at her daughter and smiled massaging her shoulder. She knew Keiko wasn't too hyped about the new living arrangements, she only hoped the two girls would be able to coincide without bumping head much.

"Well, Fuji I hope you're ready for some good eating!" Kei said wrapping his arm around his nieces shoulder and escorting her downstairs.

Kotomi waited until her husband and niece were out of earshot before turning to her only daughter and speaking, "Keiko, remember this hard for everyone, especially Fujiko. So just try not to make it so obvious that you're not so excited about her being here."

Keiko sighed as she sent her text and looked at her mother, "I'm sorry mom, I'm trying really."

"Thanks sweetie. Now let's go downstairs and eat." Her mother turned to descend the stairs and Keiko followed.

* * *

"Daddy he's a really sweet guy." Botan gushed to her father as they rode home from the airport. "You'll really like this one. He's a real gentleman, and plus we've been friends for a while." Roto Furuga simply smiled as he listened to his daughter go on and on about her new boyfriend. She had planned for them all to go out to dinner that night so that he could meet him. Yet, Roto only concern at this point was being home and spending time with his daughter, whom had grown more and more beautiful since he had been away.

Roto hated being way from his family. He hated having to force Botan into adulthood so early, but once he's wife was gone the two sources of income became one, and Roto had to work double to provide for the family, and keep the shrine.

"Man dad, Kougi's gonna be so excited to see you!" Botan continued snapping her father out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, is he home now?" He asked looking over at Botan from the passenger seat. They were quickly approaching the shrine.

"Yeah I went and got him from Auntie's yesterday."

"Will he be joining us for dinner?"

"Hmm… I guess so. This dinner was just for you to meet Kurama, but I'm sure Kougi will wanna tag along, even though he knows him already." She replied pulling into her drive way.

"Does Kougi like him?" Roto asked.

"Yeah, they're really cool. Of course he already knew Kurama through Yusuke."

"I can't recall this kid, I know Yusuke and Kuwabara, but why not this third guy?" he asked confused. The two were unloading his few bags of clothes.

"He works a lot, so he never really came over to hang like them." She explained unlocking the door.

Roto didn't have much time to respond; before he knew it his youngest son was jumping onto him excitedly. All Roto could think was, how much he loved being home.

* * *

"So who's this Yusuke fellow I keep hearing about?"

The question caught Keiko off caught guard, she nearly spit up her food. She looked over at Fujiko in question.

"I mean since I've been here I've heard his name a few time, and you called that room the 'Yusuke' room? I was just wondering who that was?" Fujiko said looking from person to person.

"Oh he's Keiko, childhood friend." Kotomi explain.

"Oh okay, so I guess I'll be meeting him huh?" Fujiko said smiling.

"I doubt it," Keiko said abruptly.

"Keiko!" her mother said astonished.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean it like that. It's just... it's nothing mom."

Kei looked at his daughter quietly. She could be hard to read at times, but he knew something was bothering her. Had she and Yusuke had another falling out, or was it something way deeper than that.

"Are you sure Honey?" her mother asked concerned, yet still slightly irritated by her daughter's rudeness lately.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Keiko lied.

Kei decided to change the subject, "So Cakes, how about tomorrow you take Fuji to the mall, you can even introduce her to Botan and Yukina. What do you think about that?

"Sound nice, I'll call them and see if they have any plans."

"Wonderful," her father replied winking at Keiko.

"Keiko friends are sweet kids, you'll love them Fujiko." Kotomi gushed.

"I'm sure I will I can't wait." Fujiko replied sweetly looking at Keiko.

Keiko couldn't shake the funny feeling she was reading off of Fujiko. All she knew was she was far from ready to let Fujiko intrude into her already complicated world.

* * *

Kurama sat nervously by himself in the restaurant he was supposed to meet Botan and her father. Botan kept ensuring him not to worry, that he father would love him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. All thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the pretty dark hair waitress escorting Botan, her father, and Kougi towards them. Kurama noticed that Roto was about his same height, and seemed to wear a laid back easy expression on his face as he approached. Kurama stood to pull out the chair closest to him for Botan.

"Hi Kurama, glad you were able to make it." Botan said kissing him on the cheek, and taking a seat.

Kurama eyed her appearance quickly as she sat down. She donned a form fitting black dress that went to her knees and her hair was long and flowing to her lower back.

Kurama remain standing and looked over towards Roto.

"Nice to meet you Kurama," Botan's father said extending his hand for a shake.

The red head returned the gesture, before sitting down. The waitress returned for drink orders and left menus for the group to order.

"So Kurama," Botan began look to her right at her boyfriend, "I hope the shop isn't suffering much without you." She continued with a giggle.

Kurama chuckled as he sipped on his soda, "No they should be okay; Mom and Jiro are working."

Botan turned to her father, "Kurama and his mother own a flower shop close to Keiko's restaurant."

Roto looked up from his wine glass at Kurama, causing a lump to form in Kurama's throat.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the 'Minamino' flower shop?" he asked curiously.

Kurama was shocked, "Yes sir."

"How'd you know daddy?" Botan asked also shocked.

"So you're Shiori's son? I knew you looked familiar." Roto commented

"Yes sir, how do you know my mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Kurama asked.

Now it was Roto's turn to chuckle, "You kids forget that all of you're parents used to know each other before we had you all. I went to high school with you're mother, back when we lived in Tokyo. She moved here once she was out of business school and started her flower shop. She's the one who recommended the town to me and my wife when we were looking for a place to start our family, back when Nago was first born," Roto explained before sipping on his glass. "It's a small world in deed."

"That's true daddy." Botan said thinking about it.

"How is Shiori?" Roto asked Kurama.

"She's fine." Kurama replied, "Just trying to recover from her illness."

"That's right, I almost forgot about that." Roto commented simply.

"How do you know about Shiori's sickness?" Botan asked.

"She's always had it even when we were in high school." Roto answered.

"Really?" Botan turned to her boyfriend.

Kurama nodded. He really didn't want to talk about his mother; it was a subject that was way too sensitive to discuss at a dinner. Luckily the waitress came back in time to take the groups orders. Once they had all order, Botan took it upon herself to spark up another conversation.

"So I guess I never told you that I have a job at the flower shop." She said to her dad. "Kurama need more help, so he offered me the job."

"Sounds interesting, but I know you're way too lazy to be of any help!" Roto joked.

"Oh whatever daddy!" Botan screeched pretending to be offended, "I'm a lot of help, isn't that right Kurama!" she said turning to Kurama.

"Really she is a big help. She brings liveliness to the often dead atmosphere in that place." Kurama stated sincerely.

"That's good, it's better than her sitting on her butt all day long," Roto said smiling toward Botan.

"Yeah, or out spending all of dad's money!" Kougi chimed in.

"Ugh, you never complain when you're reaping the benefits of my shopping sprees!" Botan shot back sticking her tongue out at her little brother.

Kurama just sat back and laughed at with all of them. They seemed to be such a close family, despite they're circumstances.

The waitress returned with their food, and the four continued conversation over delicious cuisine.

* * *

Keiko, Fujiko, Botan, and Yukina all met in the food court of the mall Saturday afternoon. After brief introduction girl went from store to store looking for items to complete their new senior wardrobe.

"So Fujiko, you're gonna be attending Sariaki?" Botan asked casually.

"Yeah, but hopefully only for the semester, Not that I don't think I'll like it, I just really miss my home." Fujiko said browsing the sweaters.

"Yeah it's a cool school, if you know who to hang with and who not to." Botan stated assuring. "Do you play any sports?"

"Nah, I'm not really athletic." Fujiko admitted, "Why is that a requirement or something?"

"It's not really a requirement, just a way to stay busy and get involved" Keiko explained.

"Oh? Well what sport do you play Cakes?" Fujiko asked, calling her cousin by the family nickname.

"Well me and Yukina cheer" Keiko stated pointing toward the petite figure nest to her, "I'm also involved in Student Council, Yearbook, Office aides, just a bunch of different stuff." She beamed proudly.

Fujiko felt as if she wanted to puke, Keiko was just too perfect for her. She looked over at Botan, "What about you Botan?"

"Me? I'm in the Photography club. I love photography!"

"Yeah you should see her Myspace!" Yukina joked.

"I'm also run track sometimes." Botan finished still laughing at Yukina.

"Well, I prefer to occupy my time with partying and boys," Fujiko announced proudly, "So who's got the scoop in those two subjects."

Yukina was taken aback by Fujiko's comment. She could tell automatically what kinda person, Keiko's cousin was, but she kept it to herself.

Keiko and Botan both caught on but decided to play along anyways.

"That would be Botan," Keiko said passing the torch again to Botan.

Fujiko looked over at Botan again, "Cool, so you're a fellow party girl huh?"

Botan thought about it. True she was a crazy partier, and liked to drink, but she was positive she couldn't hold a torch to Fujiko's ways. "Yeah, I usually throw a couple of parties every school year."

"Great! So are you throwing any soon?" Fujiko said eagerly.

"Yeah, in two weeks, to kick off senior year." Botan stated simply.

"Awesome, so we got the parties down, now what about the boys?" Fujiko said looking at Botan.

Botan beamed proudly, "Well I have a boyfriend so I can't help you in that department.

Fujiko looked over towards Keiko, "Well I know you're such a study freak, I doubt you have time for guys huh cousin?"

Keiko looked at Fujiko as if she'd lost her mind, she was about to speak when Fujiko spoke again, this time in Yukina's direction, "What about you Yukina? You know where all the hotties are, don't you? Or do you have a man too."

Yukina paused and thought. Technically her and Kuwabara weren't official, "I really don't get around like that." The words left Yukina's mouth before she could think about them, "I mean…"

Keiko and Botan both choked back laughs, while Fujiko cocked her eyebrow, obviously offended.

Botan stepped in, "Yukina is dating the star football player on our team, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Keiko is dating possibly the hottest and most popular guy in town, Yusuke Urameshi." She stated proudly.

Keiko and Yukina looked at Botan stunned.

"Wait, so Yusuke is your 'boyfriend' Keiko?" Fujiko asked confused, "I thought he was just a long time friend or something,"

"He is, but they've fallen madly in love with each other." Botan announced romantically.

"_And she calls me a hopeless romantic!" _Keiko though to herself.

"But I mean all the schools have their share of cuties, we just have the top ones." Botan continued, "I'm sure you'll find some interesting ones."

"Well hopefully." Fujiko said slightly disappointed, "I'll be here for god knows how long; I'll need some freaking male interaction."

Nobody spoke. The three girls all had an unspoken understanding of what the other was thinking. Fujiko was promiscuous.

"Well I'm gonna try some of this stuff on. I'll be right back" Fujiko stated turning towards the dressing room and walking off.

Once she was out of earshot Botan turned to her friends and spoke, "Keiko, I'm sorry but, your cousin just might be a…"

"Yeah I know. A whore." Keiko finished.

Botan chuckled, "Uhh...yeah,"

"Why did you tell her I dated Kazuma, and that Keiko was with Yusuke," Yukina asked quietly.

"Because, you better stake your claim ahead of time, because if she is a hoe, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara are the first prey." Botan explain.

"Makes sense I guess." Keiko pondered, "Let's just end this day already!" she screeched frustrated, "I really can't afford her to cause me any drama."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Keiko," Yukina assured her, just as her phone started ringing,

"I hope so," Keiko added. "Who's calling you?"

"Kazuma, I'm gonna go answer this, I'll be outside," Yukina stated walking out of the store, "Hello…"

Keiko turned back to Botan, "I hope she doesn't cause any drama,"

"I doubt she will," Botan lied, "You just stay focused on classes, and getting into Harvard."

Keiko smiled. Yet, she could still feel trouble brewing in the near future from her cousin.

* * *

Yusuke looked at the receiver on his cell phone and sighed out of frustration. He had sent Yuri a text message explaining that he could no longer see her, because her emotions her getting out of hand. Now here she was calling him for the sixteenth time in the past half hour.

"Hello," he snapped.

"Yusuke please don't do this!" he heard her voice pleading as she cried,

"Look, it's nothing personal, well…okay it is personal, you're falling in love and shit, and that's just not my thing." He explained getting irritated.

"But you love that over bitch!" she yelled angrily.

Yusuke wasn't up for taking much more of this. "Look Yuri, we're through okay! Just let it go, I don't love you, I never will, it was just sex! Just SEX! Okay now goodnight and goodbye!"

"YUSUKE…" but he hung up before she could finish.

* * *

End chapter.

REVIEW!!!


	21. He's My Best Friend

He's my Best Friend.

7:20a.m.

The halls of Sariaki High school were flooded with students. Freshman nervous to find their classes with no complication, students searching for friends they had lost contact over summer break, and seniors flaunting around with their heads held high with a sense of pride and ready to get out of high school.

Yusuke Urameshi was among the proudest. On this particular early morning he was found leaning again his locker, admiring the scenery. He noticed a few of the new freshman girls. They were cute. He thought back to his freshman year in high school. His

Senior mentor, a, then, star basketball player, named Tetsuyu, once mentioned to him that freshman girls were a senior's easiest catch. He explained that since the girls where new to the world of high school, men, and sex, that they would be easily influenced. They're clueless nature made pursuing them completely hassle free. Seriously what freshman girl doesn't want instant "popularity' by being with a senior basketball player?

So Yusuke decided to test it out and see what the entire buzz was about.

His thoughts were interrupted by tap on the shoulder. He looked over to find Ayame standing by his side, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi baby!" she greeted wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

Yusuke wasn't too much fazed by her presence; he had completely lost all interest in Ayame. She was simply old news as far as he was concerned.

"Hey Ayame," He replied flatly pulling her arms from his neck.

Ayame noticed his nonchalant attitude, "Yusuke why haven't you been keeping in touch? I mean we barely talked all summer."

"Look Ayame, I'm not trying to be completely rude, but there is no _we_ just Yusuke and Ayame, okay?" he responded snappishly, trying to get away as quick as possible.

"What do you mean baby?" She asked in her sweetest, sexiest voice, easing closer to him.

"UGH! I mean back off with all the baby shit, okay? We are _not _together! Never will be, it was just sex!" he snapped before walking away. He didn't even look back to see if she was crying, he figured she's still text him, just for sex.

As far as Yusuke was concerned, he needed to find some new clients. Ayame was getting old and routine, and though he really did like Yuri she was becoming way too emotionally attached for him. As for his other girls around town, they were still available whenever.

Yusuke was determined to ride out his senior year with a bang.

* * *

7:23a.m.

Yukina smile as Kuwabara ran around the car and opened her door to allow her to exit. All eyes were on them as the walked side by side up the tall stairs and through the entrance doors. The two scanned the crowds looking for familiar faces. Yukina spotted a few of her fellow cheerleaders and waved.

"Hey Yukina!" on of the now junior cheerleaders called, "C'mere!"

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara.

"Go on babe, I'll catch up to you at lunch." Kuwabara said giving her a quick sideways hug and continuing down the hall.

Yukina walked over he the group of cheerleaders. "Hi guys! How was summer?"

"Pretty good." another junior girl responded, "But obviously not as good as yours!"

The other girls began to giggle in unison.

Yukina was confused. "What do you mean?" she said with a confused smile.

"I mean you and Kuwabara seem like an official couple now." The girl responded grinning, "It's so cool, we all knew it was bound to happen!"

Yukina cracked a smile, _'and so it begins, girls and there nosey gossip!' _she thought to herself.

"Hey, look there's Keiko!" a sophomore cheerleader announced excitedly.

"Who's that girl she's with?" The first junior cheerleader asked.

Yukina turned her head to look behind her. There was Keiko walking into the big doors side by side with her raunchy cousin, Fujiko.

"KEIKO!" the same cheerleader who had called Yukina, called Keiko over.

Keiko smiled and walked over to the group, Fujiko at her heels. "Hey squad!" she greeted excitedly, hugging them each. She turned to Fujiko, "Guys this is my cousin, Fujiko. Fujiko these are some of the Cheerleaders."

"Hey" all the girls greeted in unison.

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"And you know Yukina." She said motioning toward her best friend.

"Hey Yukina," Fujiko smiled.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Hope you enjoy it here."

"So are you a senior?" one of the junior cheerleaders asked.

Fujiko nodded.

"Cool. Are you gonna try out for cheerleading? We've got the best squad in the district!" the girl asked. Keiko cringed at the thought.

"Nah, I'm not really athletic." Fujiko simply stated.

"Well I'm gonna show Fujiko to her classes." Keiko announced, saying get goodbyes and leaving before agreeing to meet at the usual spot for lunch.

Yukina too walked away in search of her first class. She was upset that none of her classes were shared with Kuwabara, but she did have a class with Botan, and Keiko, and even one with Fujiko and Yusuke.

* * *

7:30 a.m.

"Whatever Urameshi, you know you'll be fucking her tomorrow night hahaha!" Kuwabara laughed as Yusuke replayed the earlier scene with Ayame to him and Kurama.

"Yeah, but as long as she cuts out all the boyfriend girlfriend shit, I'm cool." Yusuke explained irritated. He decided to change the subject, looking over at Kurama. "So where's you're girlfriend Kurama?" he asked slyly.

Kurama simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

Kuwabara was confused, "Wait! What? You got a girlfriend now Kurama?"

"Yes, Kuwabara, I do." Kurama stated simply.

"Whoa! Who? Botan's gonna hate that!" Kuwabara warned seriously.

Yusuke slapped her forehead, before busting into laughter. "Geez man, Kuwabara you're an idiot!"

"Whatever Urameshi you're one to talk! Now somebody just fill me in on what's going on!"

"Dude, Kurama _is _dating Botan." Yusuke explained still laughing.

"What? Where the hell was I at when this happened!" Kuwabara said baffled.

"Well since Yusuke must announce our personal lives, yes I do go with Botan." Kurama admitted calmly. "But we just started dating a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Kuwabara commented. "Well I'm off to class, see you guys at lunch."

The three parted ways, curious to discover what they're senior year had in store.

* * *

Botan walked into her first period and looked around. There was an empty seat right in the middle. Once she sat she noticed that there were a few familiar faces, but none were in her immediate group. She sighed, _'I'd rather not start everyday off alone!'_ she thought to herself. The bell rang and her history teacher walked in. He was a short older man, with hair on the side and a big shiny bald spot in the middle. Botan giggled inwardly, to herself. Her personal joke was soon forgotten with the vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket. She read the text with a smile.

"_**So, did you make it to class ON TIME?"**_ the texted was from Kurama.

She laughed inwardly and texted back, _**"barely!"**_

"_**Lol you never seize to amaze me. How can you be late on the first day!?"**_

"_**I said barely!"**_

"Is there a Botan Furuga?" the teacher asked.

"Oh here!" Botan said looking up from her text. "She had no clue how long the teacher had been calling her name.

"_**Well, I guess that's acceptable. What class do you have?" **_Kurama replied.

"_**Ugh! History. It sucks, I'm like all alone in here!"**_

"_**Haha…nobody to talk to? I know that has to suck for you." **_

"_**Do I really talk too much?"**_ she asked curiously. She knew he was joking, but it wasn't the first time she'd heard she had blabbermouth.

"_**Lol yeah you're quite the chatterbox."**_

Botan frowned, _**"is it annoying."**_

"_**No…I like the fact that you can hold a conversation."**_

That helped. She felt a lot better. The two continued to text the entire class period.

* * *

Yusuke sat in class completely bored out of his mind. He, like Botan, was in a class with familiar faces, but no once that he dealt with on a daily bases. He scanned the room for the hundredth time until his eyes locked onto an unfamiliar face. He noticed an empty seat next to her so he decided to creep over and occupy it. What better way to pass time, then by getting to know a pretty girl.

Fujiko was shocked when she saw the tall dark haired hottie flop down in the seat next to her. She gave a small smile and returned her slights to the chalkboard.

"Well I don't recognize you, so I take it you're new here." Yusuke started quietly, so not to get in trouble by the teacher.

Fujiko simply smiled and nodded her head. She was surprisingly nervous. She never got nervous around guys, but or some reason this one had her shyly twirling her hair.

Yusuke took in her appearance. She was average height, about 5'5. Her hair was long and thick, and was of medium brown color. She seemed surprisingly familiar, as if she'd reminded him of someone. What had really caught Yusuke attention was the girl's perky, D cup breast. It wasn't everyday he found girls who's breast were larger than Botan's, so this girl was definitely special.

"So, uhh, can I ask you're name?" Yusuke asked now looking her in the eyes. Now he new she was familiar. She had beautiful brown eyes.

"Fujiko," the girl responded, "Fujiko Yukimura."

_Yukimura._

The name caught Yusuke completely off guard. "Yu-Yukimura?" he asked again in a stutter. Maybe he had heard her wrong?

"Yeah, Yoo-Kee-Mor-Ah" she sounded out. "I know it must sound familiar right?" she laughed.

"Uhh…Yeah you have no idea. So uhh…what bring you here, to this town I mean?" Yusuke said trying to find out more about this girl. He knew Keiko had to have something to do with her. He just prayed it wasn't true.

"I moved here with my uncle and his family. I have a cousin that attends here. I just needed a change of scenery." She half lied.

Yusuke wanted nothing more than to bash his head into the desk repeatedly. "So, I take it you're cousin is Keiko?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Fujiko replied, "You know her?"

"Yeah." He replied solemnly.

"Are you guys' friends?" Fujiko asked confused by his reaction, "and I never got your name."

"I'm Yusuke, and…" he started before being cut off by Fujiko.

"Oh so _you _are Yusuke!" she stated. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Me?" he was seconds away from having his ego boosted by the thought of a new girl already knowing of him, until he thought about whom this girl's family was.

"Yeah my uncle and aunt have been gushing about you all weekend since I've been here." She explained.

Yusuke smiled at he thought.

"So you and my cousin have been friends since forever huh?" Fujiko continued.

"Yeah…" Yusuke replied.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Fujiko asked suddenly.

Yusuke was caught off guard. _'Damn, this girl is bold. Straight to the point huh?' _little did Yusuke know, Fujiko was just as surprised as him. She had to work up the courage to let the words flow, something that never happened to her before when dealing with a guy.

"No, I'm not too much of the girlfriend type." He admitted. He could already tell he would have to beat around the bush with this one. There wouldn't be any reason to fill her head with lovey words and promises.

'_Good' _Fujiko thought. _'Just my type!' _She was just about to respond when the bell rang. She was shocked to find Yusuke standing to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around school." He stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, you're not even gonna ask for my number?" Fujiko asked desperately without thinking.

Yusuke smirked, and without turning to face responded, "Maybe some other time" Before exiting the class.

Truth was Yusuke wasn't concerned at all about losing a chance with Fujiko. She was already hooked. But first he needed to decided what he was gonna do about the whole Keiko thing. True he messed around on Keiko a lot, but never with someone this close to her. He wasn't sure if he could sleep with her cousin. He just needed time to figure the situation out. Plus Fujiko was too bold for his taste, he liked to be in control, so he needed to back off of her and let her sweat a little.

* * *

The first half of the day passed by and before the students knew it; they had completed three classes and were headed to lunch.

Keiko scanned the cafeteria for her friends. She grabbed a bag of chips and a soda from the vending machine and headed over to her usual table. She found Yukina, Botan, Fujiko, and the two junior cheerleaders Misa and Lin.

"Hey girls," Keiko greeted taking a seat next to Botan and across from Fujiko who was sitting between Misa and Lin. "I see you found the table Fujiko. This is where we always sit."

"Yeah I ran into Botan on my way over hear and she showed me." Fujiko explain.

"That's good." Keiko replied sipping her sprite.

"So Fujiko," Botan started, "Find any cute dudes you interested in? Let us know and will rate them?"

"Well actually, Keiko I met you're best friend, Yusuke." Fujiko answered looking towards her cousin.

The entire group looked at Keiko in awe. Keiko nearly spit her soda out. _'UGH it's only been three hours into the first day!'_ she thought angrily.

"That's nice, was he nice to you?" Keiko asked nonchalantly, so not to be embarrassed by her friends. She didn't want them to know she was bothered.

"Yeah, he came right over and introduced himself. We've got first period together."

Keiko was about to respond politely, but Botan cut her off, "Like I said someone you're _interested _in. Yusuke doesn't count, I told you about him and Keiko remember." She reminded.

"Well he referred to them as _'best friends'_ not boyfriend/girlfriend" Fujiko explain, stretching the truth.

Now it was Keiko's turn to cut Botan off, "That's perfectly true, we are the best of friends." She gave Botan the eye telling her to just drop it.

Yukina just watched the scene in disbelief. She decided to change the subject when she noticed Misa and Lin getting a kick out of the nosey drama.

"So Botan," she started turning towards her blue haired friend, "Do you and Kurama have in classes?"

Botan smile at the thought of his name, "No, I wish!" she replied overdramatically, "I haven't seen him all day actually."

"I have second period with him," Keiko chimed in, still lost in the thought of Fujiko and Yusuke hooking up.

"Lucky you," Botan responded. "Do you have any classes with marble brain?" she asked directing the question towards Yukina.

Yukina giggled, "C'mon Botan that's not nice!"

The table laughed excepted Fujiko who was lost.

"Yeah Botan, you can't just talk about her man like that" Misa joked laughing.

"Anyways, no I don't have any classes with _Kazuma_" she replied putting emphasis on his name.

"Ugh! It sucks huh?" Botan replied. She and Yukina went off on a one on one conversation about missing there boyfriends.

Keiko tuned it out and scanned the room. She hated to admit it, but she was looking for him. She didn't see him, so she assumed he was outside.

"What about you Keiko?" Lin's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked where you ready for the Cheer Tryouts?" Lin repeated.

"I guess. You know we don't tryout again right" Keiko responded.

Misa giggled, "Haven't you been listening? That's what she said, she asked if you were ready to teach and judge the newbies."

"Oh, yeah I guess, it gets annoying at times." She responded blandly

"You can't get tired, you're the Captain!" Botan laughed.

Fujiko was impressed, "Wow, Cakes _you're the_ captain?" she asked.

Keiko nodded.

"Yeah, and Yukina's Co-captain." Lin added.

"Awesome." Fujiko replied. Her attention was taken by an extremely tall figure walking towards them from behind Keiko, Botan, and Yukina's side of the table. The guy walked over to the far end of the table behind Yukina.

Yukina shrieked when Kuwabara crept up behind her and poked her sides. Misa, Lin, and Fujiko looked on in curiosity, while Keiko and Botan turned to locate their love interests.

"Kazuma that's not funny!" Yukina replied giggling.

"How's your day going babe?" he asked admiring her eyes.

"Pretty well, what about yours?" she responded, completely forgetting about her friend behind her.

"It was okay; kinda bummed I don't have any classes with you." He responded. The giggling from the nosey junior cheerleaders, made him look up, "C'mon babe, the bells gonna ring soon. I'll walk you to you're next class."

"Okay Yukina replied rising, "See you girls later."

"Yeah see ya!" Kuwabara said grabbing Yukina's small hand.

"Oh wait Kuwabara" Keiko called out, she motioned to Fujiko. "This is my cousin…"

"Fujiko right?" Kuwabara asked cutting her off.

Both Keiko and Fujiko were shocked. Fujiko spoke, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"Yusuke told me he met her." He replied giving Keiko a look before walking away.

Keiko was astonished, was Yusuke seriously thinking about hooking up with her cousin?

"Hey Keiko, I'm gonna go talk to Kurama okay, see ya." Botan said rushing off.

Keiko turned to Fujiko and noticed both Misa and Lin were gone, "Well I guess it's just us."

"Yep," Fujiko responded looking around. "Hey, where's room 244? I have that English next."

"Really? That's my next class too." Keiko asked amazed. That's an Honors English class, she had no clue Fujiko was an honors student.

"Cool!" Fujiko smiled.

"I didn't know you had honors classes," Keiko stated curiously.

"Yep, but only English, that's my favorite subject," Fujiko admitted.

"Mine too." Keiko replied.

"Hmm… maybe we do have some things in common huh?" Fujiko stated.

'_Yeah, you have no clue!'_ Keiko thought to herself.

* * *

Botan walked over to Kurama, who was standing up against the wall next to Yusuke. They were surrounded by girls as usual, yet neither of them seemed fazed by the girls' presence. Still, Kurama didn't even notice Botan approaching, so she decided to bump him with her hip to get his attention.

He looked over and smiled at her, "Hey beautiful!" he greeted extending his arms for a hug.

"Hey, haven't seen you all day." She replied excepting his embrace.

"Yeah, I have classes with everyone except you." He explained,

"Yeah, same here!" she replied. The sound of Yusuke clearing his throat caught her attention.

"So you have no word for your _best friend_?" he stated faking sadness.

"Oh shut up Urameshi!" She replied punching his upper arm. "You know we've got class together next! Oh yeah, and I gotta talk to you." She stated.

"I see you two are still the same, using class time to socialize." Kurama stated, "Looks like somebody's gonna be ranked third this year again" he taunted Botan, poking her nose.

"Ha, whatever Minamino," she said stepping back, "I can just see the sheet of paper now! First rank, Keiko Yukimura, Second rank, Botan "the Beautiful" Furuga, oh yeah and in third we've got the Kurama kid." She joked returning the poke.

Kurama only laughed as the bell rang, "Well I'm out of here, I've got English next." He turned to Botan, "Want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure," She said turning to Yusuke, "I'll save you a seat."

Yusuke simply nodded, his eyes glued to a particular figure. He watched Keiko approaching the exit he was standing next to. She walked past him, obviously oblivious to his presence, Fujiko right beside her.

He followed behind for a minute before casually walking up beside her.

Keiko looked over to her left and the sight made her heart skip. There he was walking beside her in all his sexiness. He wasn't looking at her so she tapped his shoulder. By now Fujiko had taken notice of his presence.

He looked over at her once she had tapped him, "Keiko! What a surprise!" he announced goofily.

"Ugh! Whatever Yusuke, I know you saw me walking here!" Keiko laughed.

"Yeah, sure, anyways how's you day going?" He asked, ignoring Fujiko's presence, much to her annoyance and Keiko's delight.

"Pretty good, What about you?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Have you attended all of your classes?" she half joked.

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah, you know the ditching doesn't start until after the first two weeks."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget!" Keiko laughed

"Well I'm gonna jet so I can make it to class on time." He said stopping to look at her. "I guess I don't really know what to call us anymore," he said lowly so only she could here.

"Keiko smiled and began to walk off. "I'll see you around, _best friend_!" she yelled before turning to walk away with Fujiko, leaving Yusuke standing there, smiling.

* * *

"Yusuke NO! Cousins are off limits, don't even think about it!"

Yusuke sighed as Botan quietly chewed him out for coming onto Fujiko.

"Botan, I didn't no she was Keiko's cousin! After she told me, I dropped it."

"But I know you Yusuke, you're still contemplating it." Botan said.

"Maybe a little, but…"

"No buts about it Yusuke! It's not right!" Botan pleaded. She looked over towards the teacher who was now writing notes on the board. "Look let's meet at the burger place after school, we've got to talk."

"Sure," Yusuke agreed blandly.

* * *

"So how was the first day girls?" Kotomi asked as she sat down for dinner.

"Yeah Fuji, do you like Sariaki?" Kei added.

"Yes it's a nice school. Everyone cool," Fujiko responded.

"Good, do you girls have any classes together?" Kei asked.

"Yeah one," Fujiko commented, "Honors English twelve."

"Wow, I didn't know you took honors courses Fuji." Kotomi commented.

"Yeah a little here and there," Fujiko replied smiling.

"See, Honey, I told you the brains come from my genes!" Kei bragged to his wife.

"Oh, hush!" Kotomi replied laughing.

Keiko sat quietly during the whole dinner. Her thoughts were on Yusuke. Was she really ready to except them as just friends again? Was she ready to take a backseat to Fujiko? Or was she just overreacting? He didn't speak to her, nor did she mention an exchange of numbers between them. All these thoughts plagued Keiko, causing her to excuse herself from dinner.

She lay in her bed, replaying their conversation over and over in her head. Maybe a friendship was what she needed in order to ensure that Yusuke's antics didn't affect her focus, and most importantly, her happiness this school year.

Yeah she was ready.

"He's my best friend," she repeated this state over and over to herself until she fell asleep.

She was determined to have a carefree senior year.

* * *

End Chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

Read/review/next chapter soon.


	22. Opportunities Arise

Opportunities Arise

The first two weeks of school had passed, and not much drama had occurred. Yusuke was still pending on his decision to sex with Fujiko, and Fujiko was impatiently waiting. Still, she socialized and met plenty of small time guys to fraternize with, while she was waiting for the "Big Fish" to reel in.

Botan and Kurama was now a hot, well known couple. Kurama felt he could do without the publicity, while Botan ate it up. She was an attention whore, and she loved being talked about, in the right ways. Still, they're relationship was a good one. They spent most of they're time working together at the shop, otherwise Botan was soaking up as much time with her father as possible before he left again.

Yukina and Kuwabara were runner up in the hot couple, in question, rumor. No one was completely sure of what to make of it. Sure they rode to school together everyday, but no one was able to catch them, doing anything besides talking or hugging; nothing relationship-like and zero PDA. The funny thing was, even when the "couple" was at home, they rarely engaged in any kind of affectionate displays. It was like a friendship, only the feelings were there.

Keiko and Fujiko had become close. Her parents seemed relieve that things were falling into place with the two teens. But for Keiko the relationship still kept a great deal of distance. She knew Fujiko still couldn't be trusted. She had a knack for bring up Yusuke in conversations, and Keiko didn't like it. She and Yusuke had had a long talk and decided that in order for them to avoid gossip and drama; they would paint the school a picture of them, being merely best friends. Still, the feelings hadn't faded, and even though the two ate lunch together and hung out during social events keeping things strictly at friends, the look in each others eye said it all. They still loved and yearned for each other.

Keiko had also noticed Yusuke new interest in younger girls, which to Keiko was just sick. Yusuke, who would be turning eighteen that September, was being credited for talking to and flirting with, girls whom were sophomores and freshmen, ranging from ages, fourteen to barely sixteen. Luckily the "best friend" status made things easier to deal with. And he new, "fuck it" attitude made things way easier to see in a different light. Keiko could already tell her senior year would be a blast, all she had to do was not care.

* * *

"Yay!" Botan expressed as she entered opened her locker, preparing for her first period. "It's finally Friday! Week three complete!"

"It's not normal to talk to yourself Bo." Botan turned to find Kuwabara standing behind her.

"Ha! Kuwabara you're one to talk, when was the last time you did something normal?" Botan shot back sticking her tongue.

Kuwabara grinned and grabbed her, putting in a headlock and wrestling her.

"AHH! Kuwabara stop that! Let me go!" she screeched laughing. He laughed too, finally letting her go. "So not cool! You messed up my hair!"

"Aww Whatcha trying to look good for?" He asked leaning against her neighboring locker, "Oh yeah, of course, '_Kurama'_," he stated mocking her voice.

"Oh shut up!" Botan said grinning and swatting at him, "that's what girls do, even '_Yukina_', all girls want to look nice for their boyfriends, that way he isn't looking at other girls, like Fujiko" she said the very last part under her breathe, but Kuwabara heard her.

"I know, isn't that shit crazy!" he stated just above a whisper, "and can you believe he's really thinking about going through with it?"

"Yusuke so...Ugh…just so different!" Botan expressed throwing her hands in the air.

"So you think Keiko's not putting out as much?" he asked referring to her earlier statement bout girls looking good for they're boyfriends.

"No, like I said Yusuke just an idiot, Keiko's so good to him." Botan replied.

"So are you buying this whole 'best friends' thing?" he asked.

"I mean it seems sincere, they're always around each other, but only in a friendly way." Botan pondered the question, she was confused too.

"Hmm…well there goes the bell; I'll see ya at lunch," He stated walking away.

"Okay," Botan replied shutting her locker.

* * *

Fujiko watched as Yusuke walked into class and took the seat next her.

"Hey Fujiko." He greeted.

"Hey," she replied smiling, happy to have grabbed his attention.

"So are you going to Botan's party tomorrow night?" Yusuke asked casually.

"Yeah that's the plan." She answered, "Of course I know _you'll_ be attending."

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke replied energetically. "A party ain't a party without the Great Urameshi!"

Fujiko giggled, "Okay, sounds fun. I hope I can get a dance in."

Yusuke smirked, "Sure, I'll try and squeeze you in,"

Fujiko blushed, at his tone of voice.

"So, do you drink?" Yusuke asked her.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed.

Yusuke was slightly taken aback, "So you're like one of those super party girls huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Fujiko admitted shamelessly. "Why? Are you more into the reserved type?" Fujiko asked, hinting towards her cousin.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied nonchalantly, "like when me and Keiko were dating, I could be at a party completely shit faced drunk, and all the girls around me were too. But whenever I found Keiko there he was always sober and ready to scold me for being careless." He explained replaying the scenes more to him than to Fujiko.

Fujiko was stunned. "Wait, I thought you said Keiko was you're _best friend_?"

"She is," Yusuke replied plainly.

"But you used to date?" she asked confused.

"Yep." He smiled. He loved playing games. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Well yeah, but then she said you were just friends" Fujiko admitted even more confused.

Yusuke just left it at that. Girls were funny when they were confused. He knew regardless of his relationship status, Fujiko was still going to have sex with him. So all he needed was the perfect opportunity. He didn't want things between them to become too personal, he just wanted a one time thing. In his opinion there was no need for an exchange of numbers, dates, or conversation, just one night, one bed, one course of action.

* * *

Over the course of the two weeks school had been in, the gang had formed they're one personal table together. For the first time, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, and Yukina could all be found together in one spot at lunch seated in the same order every time. They were the popular seniors of the school for they're own personal ways. Yusuke was for his flirtations nature, Kuwabara for the athletics, Keiko for the smarts, Botan and Kurama as the best couple and looks, and Yukina for her sweet nature.

"Man, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Botan gushed as the group sat at their usual round table by the door of the cafeteria. She was seated between Kurama and Yusuke.

"I know! It's been forever since I've partied!" Yusuke exclaimed. His spot consisted of Botan to his left and Keiko to his right.

"You just make sure you don't party too hard," Keiko warned, "remember last time?"

"Actually I don't personally remember, but _you _won't let me live it down!" Yusuke replied putting Keiko into a headlock.

"Ugh…get off of me Yusuke!" Keiko screeched laughing, "You know I'm right!" she continued as he let her go.

"Yeah Urameshi she's got a point." Kuwabara chimed in, "You are one funny drunk though, between you and Botan, and it's a riot!"

"Hey now leave me out of this!" Botan warned.

"So when does your father leave?" Yukina asked from across the table. She was positioned between Fujiko and Kuwabara.

Botan sighed at he thought; "He leaves tomorrow morning," Kurama noted the sadness in her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her, causing her to smile.

"I just thought about it, I need an outfit!" Keiko announced changing the subject. "Let's go shopping."

"You have plenty of clothes Keiko," Yusuke stated, "Who are you trying to impress?"

Keiko smirked and ignored his last part, "I know, I have plenty of clothes with tags on them, but, I dunno, I just really want a new outfit, that's all." She explained.

"Well I'm down with shopping Keiko," Botan chimed in, "besides Yusuke's opinion is unimportant in these matters, men don't understand the shopping needs of a woman."

"Wait a minute!" Kuwabara interjected; "I shop with Yukina, _a lot_" Yukina tensed at the statement. She didn't want her friends to know that Kuwabara was now caring for her in every aspect, because then they'd ask questions.

"Well aren't you just the Romeo?" Botan replied mockingly.

"Ha, jealous?" Kuwabara shot back,

"I doubt it, she's got me" Kurama stated smoothly. Botan beamed.

"Well, I for one think you're both great boyfriends" Keiko interjected. Yusuke looked over at her feeling guilty, Keiko was right, even if she never had experienced a good boyfriend.

"Thanks Keiko," Kuwabara and Kurama replied in unison.

"So Yukina do you want to go shopping with us tonight?" Keiko asked turning to Yukina, who was sitting to her right on the other side of Fujiko.

Yukina nodded, "Sure."

"Cool, I'll come pick you up from your place." Keiko responded. "It's been so long, where do you li…" she continued before being cut off by Kuwabara.

"Uhh…Yukina's going to be over my house after school, you can get her from there." Kuwabara stated, "It's closer anyways."

Keiko could sense something odd but decided to ignore it. "Okay that'll work."

* * *

"So why didn't Fujiko come?" Botan asked as she looked through a rack of dresses.

"I dunno, I rarely pay her any attention," Keiko responded, "She's probably somewhere with some random guy."

"Really? So she's been sleeping around _already_," Botan asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, she showed me pictures, none of them are from our school," Keiko explained.

"Dang," Botan replied.

"Yeah, I recognized most of them from neighboring schools and basketball games" Keiko added.

Yukina stayed quiet, she wasn't in the least concerned about what Fujiko was doing. Her problems were more important. She had received a sudden phone call from Sakyo. He was checking on her to see if she was okay, and had informed her that for now Tarukane was not concerned with her whereabouts but soon he would want her back. She didn't tell Sakyo where she was staying, but that she did have a stable secure home for now. Then Sakyo shocked her, he that he would be calling her again in the next few weeks to set up a date for him to get her and give her some more information.

"Hey Yukina," Keiko said snapping Yukina from her thoughts. They were now sitting in the middle of the busy food court.

"Yeah Keiko?" she replied looking over at her friend.

"So…umm…" Keiko stuttered, "How are things with Kuwabara?"

"They're great," She smiled, "He's a really good "boyfriend" I guess."

"Yeah that's good, just seems like you two spend a lot of time together, you're like always over there." Keiko stated,

Yukina got nervous, "Uhh…Yeah, we uhh…"

Botan had had enough, "Look Yukina, what Keiko's trying say is we know you're living with Kuwabara and Shizuru."

Yukina froze. She had no idea what to do. Sure, it wasn't hard to figure out that she was living with Kuwabara, but now her friends were suspicious as to why.

"Yukina I know something's going on." Botan continued,

"Yeah we're just concerned about you." Keiko replied softly.

Yukina remained silent. She didn't know what to do. She knew Keiko and Botan were concerned and wanted to help, but there was really nothing they could do, so what was the point in telling them. That would only jeopardize they're safety.

"Yukina please tell us!" Botan pleaded, "We've been so worried about you his past week." She continued. Keiko nodded.

Yukina sighed, "Not here."

Botan and Keiko looked at each other. "We can go to my house." Keiko suggested.

Yukina nodded.

"C'mon, let's go." Botan said standing to leave.

* * *

"Man I'm telling you, it's worth it, have you seen her!" Yusuke stated between bites. He, Kuwabara, and Kurama, were all in their usual burger place, discussing Fujiko.

"I mean I can't lie she is hot." Kuwabara admitted, "But she's Keiko's cousin, that's just foul."

"I understand that, but really how many girls have I fucked, and Keiko doesn't know about. It'll be cool, I just wanna try her once, and then I'll be content." Yusuke explain.

Kurama shook his head, "Do as you please,"

Yusuke grinned, "Anyways change of subject," he began, look at Kurama, "When do you plan on getting dirty with Bo?"

Kurama simply chuckled and shook his head, "I don't actually,"

"WHAT?" the other two boys replied in unison.

"It just never crosses my mind." Kurama replied simply.

"Hmm…That's pretty sincere I guess." Yusuke replied.

"Exactly, sex only complicates a relationship, you should know that Yusuke," Kurama continued, smirking at Yusuke.

"So are you and Keiko, still having sex?" Kuwabara asked, munching on fries.

"Nah, we haven't since…" Yusuke stopped, thinking about the last time he had been with Keiko.

"Since when?" Kurama asked noticing the strange switch in Yusuke's mood.

Yusuke sighed, "Keiko had a miscarriage."

Kuwabara and Kurama both nearly spit out their sodas.

"What? Are you serious?" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, "When?"

"Sometime in July, she told me about it the last time we had sex."

"How come you didn't tell us she was pregnant?" Kuwabara asked still shocked.

"Hell, I didn't even know, I don't think she didn't either, until it happened…" he trailed off.

Kurama just sat there shaking his head, "That could have really ruined her future."

Yusuke looked up in shock, "What the hell Kurama!" he yelled jumping up, "That's fucked up, how can you say something like that!"

"I mean no harm by it Yusuke, calm down." Kurama replied calmly, "I know it's an unfortunate event, but look at it in a different light. Neither you nor Keiko was in any position to raise a child. It would only jeopardize her chances if attending Harvard."

Yusuke knew Kurama was right. The last thing he wanted was to jeopardize Keiko's happiness.

"So Kuwabara, what about you and Yukina?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"Nah, we're not really doing much, we rarely kiss!" Kuwabara stressed.

"Hmm…sounds like someone is rushing." Kurama commented.

"No, its nothing like that," Kuwabara replied, "It's just…I just don't understand how a girlfriend and boyfriend can live together and not even kiss! We don't cuddle, or anything, it's like a big friendship, but I just like her so much. Sex isn't even a factor, I just wanna be a little bit closer, ya know?" he explained. He was rambling so he didn't really think about what he was saying.

"Wait? _Live together_?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara mentally kicked himself. "When did you two move in together?"

Kuwabara sighed, _'How am I going cover this up?' _he thought to himself.

"And don't try o lie Kuwabara. Tell us what's going on." Kurama stated simply.

"Yeah, dude, Yukina is out friend too," Yusuke added.

Kuwabara sighed, _'I'm sorry Yukina,'_

"She was being raped." Kuwabara stated quietly, looking out of the window.

Yusuke and Kurama both sat speechless.

"She was living with her uncle. Her parents are dead, and she was living with her uncle, and he was abusing her."

"Damn…" was all Yusuke could say.

"Yeah, I found him beating on her, kicked his ass, and got her outta there." Kuwabara finished.

The table fell silent for a few minutes.

"It'll be okay Kuwabara." Kurama said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah man, fate sent Yukina in your path for a reason, dude." Yusuke replied,

Both boys were taken aback by Yusuke's sudden philosophy.

"And what reason is that?"

Yusuke shrugged, "For you to help her," He stated, "And hell, you never know, maybe she'll help you in some way…"

Kuwabara pondered Yusuke inspiring words. He started laughing.

"What?" Yusuke asked as Kurama joined in on the laughing.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but we really weren't expecting you to go all Socrates on us," Kurama explained chuckling.

"Yeah, that was a total shocker." Kuwabara added

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Yusuke yelled laughing.

* * *

The girls entered Keiko house through the front entrance (not the ramen shop entrance)

Keiko led the girls through her living room, to the base of the stairs. She peeked through the blinds of the door leading to the Ramen shop, which was located next to the base of the stairs. Her parents were in there working hard as usual. She felt bad for not telling them she was home, and that she could help out with the rush, but Yukina had a problem and she needed to be there for her. Besides Fujiko should have been home hours ago to help.

"C'mon we can talk in my bedroom," Keiko said, as they ascended the stairs. The girls all headed to Keiko's room, but stopped when they heard voices coming from the extra room.

"Yeah, things are going great, I'm telling you! Huh? Yeah, I've met quite a few guys, hot ones too, There this one, he…what? Oh okay, call me back late then, Bye bestie!"

The lock cracked and the door to reveal Fujiko. She looked up as she tied on her apron, "Hey guys," she looked at Keiko in regular attire. "Are you not working today?"

"No I usually don't work Fridays unless we're busy." Keiko replied shortly, Botan and Yukina stood patiently at her door.

"Well it's been pretty busy today…"Fujiko hinted.

Keiko didn't like Fujiko attitude. She had been working at the restaurant since she was ten years old, so Fujiko was in no position to boss her into when she should work and when not to. That was her parent job,

"I'll be down there in a minute," she snapped back, "Just tell mom and dad I have a minor emergency." She let it hat before turning on her heels and disappearing in her room. Fujiko smirked and descended the stairs.

"She has some nerve talking to me like that," Keiko exclaimed pacing her room, "Here she is in _my _home, laying in _my _guest room, talking on the phone about _my _man, and has the nerve to call me out on not helping out!" she was heated.

"Uhh, Keiko," Botan chimed in clearing her throat, "_Best friends _remember?"

"I know Botan, but…"Keiko replied ceasing her pacing, "Ugh, nevermind. This is supposed to be about Yukina's issues." She continued taking a seat on her canopy bed. Botan was stretched out horizontally across the bed, while Yukina occupied the futon chair on the floor.

She was nervous. In the three years she had know Botan and Keiko, they had been the best friends she had ever had, yet she was forced to lie to them, and hide parts of her life for them, just to insure that no one got hurt. But she knew it was the right thing filling them in on everything, because they were concerned. So she took a deep breathe and began.

"My parents died when I was very young," She began, not really know which direction she wanted to go with the story.

Botan and Keiko both looked at Yukina, with sympathy. There was a long silence, Yukina not knowing how to reveal the next part of her story, and Botan and Keiko not knowing any words of comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yukina," Botan began, looking her friend in the eyes, "I know the feeling…" she trailed off.

Keiko sat quietly; she had no clue what to say. Unlike Botan, she couldn't relate, she had both her parents. After a few minute she finally spoke.

"If you're parents died when you were young, who have you been staying with?"

Yukina sighed, "My uncle Tarukane,"

"Well he's the one who bought you those nice things and your car right?" Botan asked, "Why don't you live with him any more?" She continued

Keiko nodded. "Oh wait! Did he die also? Is that why you live with Kuwabara?" she concluded.

Yukina chuckled at the thought, "I wish…" she said quietly, but hr friends heard her. Now they were completely baffled. Yukina decided it was time to stop beating around the bush, and get to the point.

She sighed and spoke, "Tarukane has been molesting and abusing me since I was twelve." She revealed, before busting out into tears.

Keiko and Botan were in complete shock. They looked at each other and then to Yukina. As if on instinct, the two girls rushed onto the floor to comfort they're friend. The three girls sat on the floor and cried together, for what seemed like hours, until Yukina finally spoke again.

"Kuwabara found Tarukane beating me up, and they fought."

Botan smirked, "I'm pretty sure how that worked out," she giggled, between sniffling.

"Kuwabara is a big guy…"Keiko added, also sniffling.

Yukina giggled, "He took me home after that, and I've been living with him and Shizuru since."

"Well we're just glad you're out of the situation, but why didn't you tell us about this before?" Keiko asked.

Yukina sighed, "My unc…I mean Tarukane, is a drug lord/gambler/dirty dealer, and then some, in a nutshell he's just a really dangerous man." Yukina explain, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt over me."

"So you'd rather endure all that abuse, than to have help and get someone hurt?" Botan inquired. Yukina nodded.

Keiko shook her head, "Yukina…You are something crazy."

Yukina laughed. She loved her friends, and for first time in her life, she felt that thinking would surely be okay.

* * *

The girls stayed at Keiko's until seven in the evening. Once she had walked them outside, Keiko walked into the shop, to find that the rush was over and her parents were now casually socializing with Ben, Atsuko's boyfriend. Fujiko was wiping down tables, oblivious of whom the man's identity

When Ben spotted Keiko he smiled, "Hey pretty lady!"

Keiko walked over and gave a friendly hug, "Hi Ben."

Kei tossed Keiko a towel, indicating he wanted her to help Fujiko clean the tables. The group continued conversation on various subjects, all of which were foreign to Fujiko's ears, until she heard an all familiar name.

"I'm so proud of you Keiko," Ben said sincerely, looking back at Keiko, "I'm serious, in the short time I've known you, you have become the daughter I've never had."

Keiko beamed, "Thank you Ben."

"Well, I've been saving this information until your senior year," Ben started, stopping to take a sip of his soda. The Yukimura's all stood, baffled. Keiko walked over and sat next to Ben. "Well, as you know I'm from New York City, right." He spoke looking at Keiko. Keiko nodded. "Well I also used to live in Cambridge, Massachusetts."

Keiko's eyes lit up, "You…you went to Harvard Ben?" She asked. Ben nodded. Keiko's parent gasped equally shocked. "Oh my gosh, I have to here all about it, I…Wow…How is it?" Keiko stumbled over her words. "Will I like it? Is it a good school?"

Ben chuckled, "I was hoping you would be interested in finding out yourself," now he was looking back in forth between Kei, Kotomi, and Keiko. "You see, I have a colleague who works for the University. I spoke to him not too long ago, and told him all about Keiko. He pitched me information about a program they have for students both foreign and residential."

"What kind of program is it Ben?" Kotomi asked, still in awe.

"Well, program includes a week long camp and tour program, and a load of scholarships." Ben explained.

"Wait," Kei interjected, "By tour you mean, Keiko would fly to America and visit Harvard?"

"Yes, exactly," Ben confirmed, "Now he needed names as soon as possible in order to meet the deadline, so I've already put Keiko's name on the list." He said to her parents. "So does that sound like something you might be interested in?" he asked them.

They looked at each other, and then back to Ben, "Well, I think that's something Keiko can decide for herself."

Ben nodded and looked at Keiko, "Well Keiko?"

"Yes…Yes, I'd love that." Keiko answered, "Do I have to do anything?"

"No, I'll handle it. The camp and tour is in December, during your winter break," Ben explained.

"Okay," Keiko nodded; she soaked in all his information as he continued to explain the details of the trip.

"You should be really proud of your daughter," Ben stated, looking at her parents, "Not everyone can say they've got a Harvard bound kid. I think I'm going to take the intuitive and sit down and talk to Yusuke about college."

"I just think we're blessed," Kotomi started, "We know what Yusuke has dealt with in his young life. Atsuko loved her son, she just had a problem, and Kei did all he could to be some form of father figure to Yusuke,"

"Well it paid off." Ben smiled, "Yusuke not a bad kid at all, He's just not focusing on the right things,"

"Yeah, my main focus was trying to guide him off of the streets," Kei stated. Keiko remained silent, this was adult business.

"Well now it's my turn to guide him into a university!" Ben joked.

Before they knew it time had flew past, and they were behind on there prep and closing.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Atsuko, you said hello," Ben said, as he was leaving, "Oh, and Keiko, she's been asking about you. You should stop by and see her."

Keiko nodded.

Fujiko sat back confused, _'They must be awfully close "friends"' _

* * *

Yukina lay in bed that night thinking of the day's events. Shizuru was home, but was in her bedroom, and Kuwabara was working until midnight. She sighed at the thought, she was lonely, and couldn't wait to talk to him. She glanced over at the digital clock on his night stand. It was 11:45p.m. He probably wouldn't make it home until close to 12:30a.m.

Her cell phone began to ring, surprising her. She grabbed it and looked at the display screen. It was Sadao, her dance instructor.

'_What on earth could he want this late at night?' _she thought to herself. Her classes were on a break until October.

"Hello?"

"Yukina?" he came his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Saiki, this is she."

"How is your break going? And it's Sadao, remember?"

"It's going good I guess, but Sadao, why are you calling me at midnight?" she asked naively, "Are classes starting early or something?"

"Uhh…No, I was uhh…calling to schedule a date for us to meet about the scholarship." He replied quickly.

"Oh well, umm…when?" Yukina asked.

"When what?" he replied nervously

Yukina giggled, "When do you want to meet about the scholarship,"

"Oh yeah uhh…how about tomorrow night? We can discuss it over dinner." He replied.

"Umm…Okay." She replied not thinking. "Goodnight"

"Yukina wait!" he called out

"Huh?"

"Uhh…just be sure not to tell anyone, I wouldn't want Etsumi or the other girl being jealous of you, they all qualify for the scholarship too you know."

"Oh okay." She replied.

"Remember Yukina, nobody!" he warned

"Okay, goodnight," she replied before hanging up.

Yukina returned to her original position, before she heard the front door open and close. She smile, Kuwabara was home. She decided to lay there for until he came in the room. After a while, when she noticed he wasn't going to come inside she decided to walk out in to the living room.

She found him stretched out on the couch with his face buried in a pillow, obviously tired. So she decided to walk over to the back of the couch, clearing her throat to make her presence known.

Kuwabara jumped at the sudden sounds, then rose his head and smiled, "Hey babe." He said groggily, sitting up so she could join him.

Yukina smiled and took a seat next to him, "Hey, I was waiting on you in the room."

Kuwabara smirked, at his own dirty thoughts, "I figure you'd be asleep, so I didn't want to wake up." He explained, wrapping his arms around her, pulling he body so that it was now resting on against his.

Yukina smiled and adjusted, "How was work?"

"Tiring," He replied, "How was yours" he looked down Yukina.

She sighed, "Stressful."

"Why babe?" he asked concerned.

Yukina sighed, "I had to tell Keiko and Botan why I'm living here, with you,"

Kuwabara tightened his hold on her, "Damn, how'd that go?"

Yukina shrugged

"I had to tell Yusuke and Kurama…" Kuwabara revealed quietly.

Yukina looked up at him in shock, "Kazuma…"

"They were concerned," Kuwabara explain simply.

"Well, what did they say about it?" she asked.

"Nothing really, they were just happy you were okay." He stated.

The two fell silent, neither knowing what to say. Yukina wasn't angry with Kuwabara for telling the guys about her situation, she was just afraid of how they would act around her now. Kuwabara sat silently watching Yukina think, he soon decided to break the ice.

"So are you ready for Botan's party?" He asked casually.

Yukina mentally kicked herself. _'How could I forget the party!'_ she thought to herself. She had agreed to meet Sadao for dinner that night. _'But this scholarship is more important than a party!'_ she reasoned to herself.

"Umm…I actually can't go." She replied.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

'_Yukina you can't tell anyone' _Sadao's words echoed in her head. Kuwabara knew Etsumi, what if he mentioned the scholarship to her? If that got back to Sadao he might take her scholarship. So she lied.

"I uhh…I just don't feel like facing everyone after today, At least not this soon."

Kuwabara looked at her with sympathy. "Okay babe, well I guess we can just hang out here,"

Yukina smiled, he was the sweetest, "Kazuma, I don't want to ruin your night. You can go to the party; I'm just going to hang out here." She lied again.

"But you'll be here alone; Shiz will most likely be with her boyfriend." Kuwabara explained.

"I'll be fine Kazuma; go have fun." She assured him.

Kuwabara gave it some thought. "Okay babe, but call me if you get too lonely."

Yukina smiled. She felt terrible for lying to him, but it was for a good cause. She needed this scholarship in order to get into college. Since Tarukane wasn't in the picture anymore, she had not finances for college. So scholarships would be her best friend. She only hoped everything worked out in the end.

Kuwabara's yawning snapped Yukina out of her thoughts. "Sleepy?" she asked, now sitting upright, next to him.

He chuckled, "Hell yeah, work was a bitch."

"I feel bad for making sleep on the couch." She admitted.

"Its okay," he assured, "As long as you're comfy!"

"That's really sweet." Yukina said, "But you work so hard almost everyday. Then you come home and sleep on the couch!"

"I'm fine babe," he laughed

"But…"

"Yukina, go to bed," Kuwabara cut her off.

She giggled, "Goodnight Kazuma." She said, pecking him on the cheek. She was caught of guard when he turned and caught her lips with his.

"Good night Babe," he replied softly after breaking the kiss.

Yukina just looked him smiling.

* * *

"So that was Yusuke's…" Fujiko asked Keiko as sat in Keiko's room.

"That's his mother's boyfriend." Keiko explained.

"Oh," Fujiko replied, she wanted to fish Keiko for information about her and Yusuke's relationship. "So Keiko, did you can Yusuke ever date?"

The question caught Keiko off guard, "Uhh…Yeah, we did."

"So he's the one you're in love with huh?" Fujiko grinned, "And the one you lost it too?"

Keiko thought about it. Was it safe to tell Fujiko about her relationship with Yusuke? Maybe Fujiko would back off of Yusuke if she knew about them.

"Yeah he's the one," she sighed.

"Cool, so the whole best friend thing is just a ploy right?" Fujiko asked.

"Well…No he's my best friend, but the feelings are still there." Keiko explained.

"Oh." Fujiko stated simply, "Well, goodnight."

"Uhh…Goodnight," Keiko said to Fujiko's retreating form.

Keiko sat there for a few more moments thinking over the conversation. She hoped her theory was right, and Fujiko would back off of Yusuke.

In the meantime, Keiko was going to focus on her studies and preparing for Harvard. The opportunity Ben had presented her with was a great start. She could feel things falling in place. What she didn't know what she still had a few more obstacles to climb before she could reach the top.

* * *

End Chapter.

Read/Review!

=]


	23. Crossing the Line

Botan's house was packed wall to wall with horny teenagers grinding and gyrating all over the place. Her party started promptly at nine, it seemed like as soon the clock struck the hour, teens poured in. Not that Botan was in any state to notice or care. Ever since she entered high school, Botan was known for throwing and attending the hottest parties, all of which she was present in an intoxicated state.

Keiko giggled as she watched her best friend stubble around the party dancing with any and every boy she could get her hands on. Botan was looked like a rockstar, dressed in a short black dress, which stuck to the curves of her body, stopping just below her upper thigh, and a pair of matching leather thigh-high boots. She topped off the outfit with hot pink accessories, and was the object of many of the lust-filled boys in the crowd. Kurama hadn't showed up yet, he was losing the shop and was expected to arrive sometime in the eleven o'clock hour. When he arrived he was sure to have a hint of jealousy or maybe even lust himself, depending on how he looked at the situation, Keiko thought to herself.

She only hoped to spark the same type of attention from Yusuke. Tonight, she donned a black pleated mini skirt, with a purple, ruffled top. She finished the looked with purple pumps and accessories, and a confident expression.

She had been scanning the room all night looking for Yusuke as she followed Botan around, making sure she didn't stayed safe. Yet she couldn't find him any where, and she wasn't alone either. By her side was Fujiko, who was secretly looking for the young heartbreaker. He had texted Botan telling her the he'd arrive after Kuwabara got off work, which was at 9:30, so he was expected to be there by at least 10:15p.m. Keiko looked at her clock; it was 10:20p.m. She was just about to give up on here search when she spotted Kuwabara's tall form working his way through the crowd. As he walked towards her, she could make out Yusuke's slightly smaller frame behind him.

"Hey Keiko!" Kuwabara greeted wrapping her in a hug. "Hey Fujiko," He greeted looking over. Fujiko mumbled a response but her eyes were glued onto Yusuke has he made his way over. Kuwabara simply rolled his eyes as he released Keiko. He was already aware of what the night had in store. He just felt sorry for Keiko.

Yusuke stumbled up towards her, visibly drunk. Keiko shook her head with a smirk as he stepped to her.

"Aww, please don't look at me like that Babe," he slurred with a sheepish grin on his face.

Keiko couldn't help but laugh, even standing there intoxicated, Yusuke still had the appearance of young boy.

"Well," he asked reaching for her, "Can I have a hug? Or do you thing you're too good for me now?"

Keiko giggled accepting his hug. Chills ran through her as his hands rested on her butt, and he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You look really sexy, Baby." If it wasn't for the strong smell of vodka on his breathe, that moment probably would have sent Keiko over the edge, yet it was still nice.

"Umm…Thank you." She blushed.

"You make sure you're on your best behavior tonight, okay?" he warned, "Because you're still _mine_."

Keiko smiled and nodded, as he turned to walk off into the crowd. Keiko turned to find Kuwabara still standing next to her. She felt a slight twinge of embarrassment. He had just witness her get felt up.

"So where is Yukina?" she asked loudly over the blaring music.

"She wasn't feeling too well, so she didn't come." He answered just as loudly.

"So you're just going to stand here and hold the wall up with me?" Keiko joked.

"Nah, I'll get out there and dance," Kuwabara stated, "You should do the same, really"

Keiko shook her head, "I don't think Yusuke would like that!" she half-joked.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say man, See ya!" he replied walking into the crowd.

Keiko frowned. She looked around and noticed both Botan and Fujiko had disappeared leaving her alone in her spot. She sighed, _'now what?'_

* * *

Yukina smiled as she spotted Sadao sitting at a table in the restaurant they were to meet at. He had agreed to meet her at a small restaurant about ten minutes away from Kuwabara's apartment, that way she could just walk to the restaurant.

Sadao smiled at her approaching form. He stood and pulled her chair out. After she was seated he returned to his seat. "You look absolutely stunning Yukina," he gushed.

Yukina giggled, "But Sadao, I'm not even dressed up! I'm wearing jeans and a tank top!" she said.

"Still, you're beauty shines," he confirmed.

Yukina cocked her eyebrow, Sadao was being completely strange. The waitress returned to take their orders, before the two started up a conversation.

"So how is school so far?" Sadao asked.

"It's going good, just ready for cheer." Yukina replied.

"Yeah I remember my senior year." Sadao reminisced. "I didn't know you cheered."

"Yeah, I do" Yukina stated simply. "Sariaki Bears,"

"Aww… so you're from public school huh?"

"Yeah, uhh…I was in the same private school as Aimi and the others, but I switched when I was a sophomore"

"I see so do you like it?" he asked.

"Public school? Yeah, it's fun." Yukina asked, "I've got a lot of cool friends."

"Any _boy _friends" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah three…" Yukina answered, misunderstanding him.

"You've got three boyfriends?" he asked amazed.

"Uhh…" Yukina started confused.

"Yukina dear, I think you misunderstood me. I'm asking are you dating anybody." He explained.

"Oh!" Yukina exclaimed, mentally slapping herself. Yet, is question suddenly shocked her, "Yes, I'm with someone." She watched as his expression changed, displaying disappointment.

"That's nice," he replied as the waitress returned with they're food, "So how old are you?" he asked.

"Gosh you're asking an awful lot of questions Mr. Saiki." Yukina commented, "I thought this was about the scholarship."

"Uhh…Oh Umm…I'm asking you're age for the scholarship," he explained, "You have to be at least eighteen to qualify,"

Yukina frowned, "Oh darn!"

"What is it?" He asked curiously

"Well I'm still seventeen, until May." She explained sadly.

"Hmm…I'm sure we can work something out," Sadao replied, "I mean you're still a senior, so you partially qualify."

"Oh please Sadao, I really need this scholarship," she begged, "Without some sort of scholarship I won't ever get into college."

"Calm down sweetheart," he stated, "I'll still give you the scholarship,"

"Oh thank you!" Yukina exclaimed, reaching across the table and hugging Sadao tight.

"You're welcome my dear," he smiled holding her. Yukina caught a funny feeling. Sadao was being too weird. "Uhh…Sadao," she began, as she pulled away from his hug, "Isn't there some type of paperwork I need to fill out?" she continued, returning to her sitting position.

"Uhh…Oh silly me!" Sadao stuttered, "I, uhh…left the paperwork at home,"

Yukina cocked an eyebrow, "but that's the whole reason for us meeting, how could you leave the paperwork?"

"I just uhh forgot it," he explained. "But we could go get it, and I could drop you off at home."

Yukina was taken aback by the offer. "Uhh… I dunno maybe I can just sign it when I come to class next week?" she suggested.

"Umm…actually I need to submit it by Thursday, classes start the Monday after." He explained.

"Oh, umm…"Yukina pondered the decision. She really needed this scholarship, and she needed to get this all taken care of now, so she didn't have to tiptoe around Kuwabara anymore. "Okay, but umm…you can just drop me off here, I'll walk home."

"But it'll be well after midnight when we return, can't I just…" he tried to explain, but Yukina cut him off.

"No, I'll be fine walking home" She stated, "Well let's hurry and do this."

"Okay…" he smiled, signaling for the check.

* * *

Fujiko wandered through the party on a mission to find Yusuke. She spotted him drunkenly dancing with some platinum blonde haired girl, with icy blue eyes. She walked right over and pulled him aside.

"Hey!" The blonde girl yelled, "I was dancing with him!"

"It's cool Etsumi," Yusuke slurred, "Calm down babe, I'll be back." He stated before walking off with Fujiko. She led him to a corner of the living room for some type of privacy, and to ensure Keiko saw nothing.

"What's up Fuji?" Yusuke asked grinning, "You're looking hot."

Fujiko smirked, "Thanks I'm glad you like it,"

"Yeah I do" he replied slurring his speech.

Fujiko caught him off guard by grabbing towards his genital area and locking her lips with his. Yusuke gave in, only for a second, before breaking off the kiss and backing away.

Fujiko smiled, "Damn you've got some great lips!"

"Yeah, but I uhh… better move around, before your cousin comes around, I don't wanna cause a scene" he explain, turning to walk away.

"Forget that bitch!" she yelled, grabbing his arm. Yusuke swung around smirking with his eyebrow cocked. Fujiko blushed, "I mean she's not you're wife, and you don't have to avoid me, because of her."

"Yeah, uhh…not a good idea still." Yusuke replied turning to try another attempt to walk away.

"Well then," Fujiko interjected, pulling his arm again, "Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private."

Yusuke smirked. What the hell; he was young, drunk, and horny.

* * *

Yukina sighed as they pulled up in front of Sadao's apartment complex. _'Gosh I hope this doesn't take long,'_ she thought to herself nervously. She looked over at Sadao, "Umm… Can you just go grab the papers and I just sign them here in the car?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah, I have to find them," he explained opening his door, "Just come on up, it'll only take a second."

Yukina sighed and exited the truck. Once they had entered the dimly lit apartment Yukina stood in the doorway nervously.

"You can sit down." Sadao offered.

Yukina signed and took the offer, yet she was surprised when Sadao joined her.

"Umm… I thought you were going to the back to get the papers?" Yukina asked nervously looking at him.

"Yukina, don't act so naïve," Sadao replied seductively, "It was cute at first, but now it's time we get a little more serious."

"What?" Yukina asked confused,

"You know…us." He replied.

"Sadao, you're my dance teacher there is no "us"" Yukina replied.

"Just come here Yukina, relax." He requested, stroking her thigh.

"Sadao I'm really not comfortable with all of this!" she screeched standing, "Can you just take me home."

"But what about the scholarship?" Sadao asked standing to join her.

"Something tells me there is no scholarship Mr. Saiki." Yukina replied, "Now I want to leave,"

"Oh baby there is a scholarship," he replied cockily, "You've just got to earn it. The right way, ya know?"

Yukina felt her stomach turn. _'No no no! This cannot be happening!'_

She eased her way to the front door, "its okay, I don't want it, and I'll just walk home, goodnight Mr. Saiki."

"No Yukina wait!" he replied running towards her, "You _need _this remember? You can't go to college without it." He tried convincing her, all the while pressing her against the door with her body, "So just come on back to the couch, and we can work on the first half of the "paperwork"" he smirked, before planting a one sided kiss on her lips.

"NO!" she said pushing him away, causing him to stumble back over the woodened coffee table.

"Damn!" he yelled as he rolled over and tried to stand, "Stupid little bitch!" he screamed as lunged towards he.

Yukina screamed as she turned to open the door, but she wasn't fast enough and before she knew it he had tackled her onto the floor.

"You are going to fuck me!" he yelled in her face as he straddled her, pinning her arms over her head, "Whether you like it or not."

Yukina knew she couldn't let this happened, she knew she had to fight it; finally she had to fight back. She thought back to all the pent up anger she harbored for the years of Tarukane's abuses, and never being able to fight back. She built up all of these horrible memories and turned them into strength, which she used to push the man off of her. She hadn't even noticed that he's ripped her top in an attempt to remove it.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she kicked him in his private area, causing him to double over beside her. Yukina took no chances; she grabbed her cell phone from the floor and ran out of the apartment.

She ran as fast as she could until she reached the front office of the apartment complex, which was completely vacant.

"What am I going to do!" she screamed aloud to herself. She had no idea how she would get home, or what to do about Sadao. Was she supposed to call the police? What she supposed to call Kazuma? She knew neither would be good. She knew that involving police would involve explaining why she was no longer living with Tarukane. She was also aware of the fact that calling Kuwabara would involve her telling him that she lied to him. She sighed, unaware of which choice was the right one.

She looked at her cell phone.

* * *

Keiko laughed as she watched Botan dance and grind drunkenly on her ex-fling. The guy had a look of pure bliss on his face as if he were being sent to paradise.

Keiko had been on Botan patrol all night ready to knock some sense into her friend and her wild ways the very minute Kurama walked in. As she scanned the room for Kurama she noticed Yusuke was no where to be found. _'Must be out cool off,' _she thought to herself, laughing at Yusuke drunken state. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she spotted Kurama making her way through the crowd. She hurriedly ran to Botan and pulled her away from her fling, much to his disappointment. She heard him say something rude under his breathe, but chose to ignore it. She smirked; she was Yusuke's girl, so no guys ever visibly disrespected her out of fear.

"Keiko what are you doing!" Botan slurred, "I was just about hit the splits," she laughed at her on joke as she stumbled.

"Sorry sweetie, I just don't think your _"boyfriend" _would like that!" Keiko reasoned.

"He's here?" Botan asked, her eyes growing big.

"Right behind you," Keiko mumbled.

Just then Botan felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, "Hey you." Kurama greeted smiling. Botan turned her face to his, as he planted a kiss on her lips. Kurama was taken aback by both the smell and taste of alcohol on her breath. "Are you drunk?"

Botan nodded like a child in trouble with their parent, "A little"

Kurama only smiled. "Well I guess you'll be sticking by me tonight."

Botan smiled shyly, "Okay."

Keiki watched smiling, "Well I'm going to go find Fujiko, You two have fun!" she stated before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel the tightness in his pants has the girl in front of him slowly gyrated against his pelvis. It wasn't anything personal between them, just two people dancing. Yet, her professional movements mixed with his months of pent sexual frustration were stirring up the reaction in his jeans.

His clouded thoughts were cleared when he felt the familiar vibration in his pocket. He reached inside and grabbed his phone, all the while till dancing. He was shocked to see Yukina's picture pop onto the screen. It was almost one o'clock and he figured she'd be sleep.

"Uhh…Sorry I gotta answer this." He said stepping away from the girl.

He stepped outside before pushing the 'talk' button. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Yukina's heart dropped, she didn't know what to say. "Kazuma, uhh…I…uhh…"

"What? I don't know what you're trying to say," Kuwabara asked confused, "Is everything okay?"

"No," Yukina said, on the verge if tears, "I…I need you to come get me."

"Uhh…okay I'll be home in a second." Kuwabara said, about to hang up.

"Kuwabara wait!" he heard her call.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Umm…I'm not at home." She replied quietly.

"What?" he asked, "Where are you then?"

Yukina looked around her, she found a street sign and read it to him. "I'm at the Pleasant Greens apartment, on 77th street, by a highway."

"What the hell are you doing over there?" Kuwabara yelled, causing some of the people outside to look over at him. He lowered his voice, "That's way over on the other side of town Yukina!"

"I understand if it's too far to come, I'd call a cab but I don't have any money." She started to explain.

"No, it's not that, I just don't understand why or how you got there!" he asked feeling slightly frustrated.

"I…" she began

"No, don't even explain now, you'll probably just lie to me again huh?" he asked feeling betrayed, "I'll be there soon. Then we need to talk." He sated before hanging up on her. He turned and headed down the walkway towards his truck. He was inside starting the engine, when Yusuke ran up to his window.

"Hey man, what's going on?" he asked concerned, "Why are you leaving?"

"It's Yukina, something going on and I've got to go find her." He replied.

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Yusuke said running around to the passenger side.

As they drove Yusuke decided to find out exactly what was going on. "So what happened?"

"Hell if I know, Yukina just called me out of the blue and said she needed me to come pick her up from some apartments on 77th street by highway." Kuwabara explained angrily.

"C'mon man, I know you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Yusuke replied chuckling.

"It's not funny Yusuke; Yukina is at a guy's house, I'm almost sure." Kuwabara exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Kuwabara calm down and think about what you're saying!" Yusuke reasoned, "If Yukina is at some dudes house, obviously she doesn't want to be there, because she's calling you, her _boyfriend_ to get her."

"Well what is she doing there in the first place," Kuwabara shot back, "She lied to me and told me she wasn't going to the party, because she wasn't feeling good."

"There always more too it just calm down," Yusuke said to his best friend, "We'll just see what going on when we get there," he said resting his head back.

"Urameshi how do you do it?" Kuwabara asked suddenly,

"Do what?" Yusuke asked sitting back up.

"Get into all that reasonable shit when you're completely wasted?" Kuwabara joked slightly, "I almost forgot you were drunk."

Yusuke just grinned.

"Shit!" Kuwabara yelled out suddenly

"Kuwabara, you've got to stop yelling I'm getting a headache!" Yusuke explained.

"I forgot the name of the apartments," he said as he pulled out his cell phone to call Yukina.

"Oh it's the Pleasant Greens," Yusuke stated simply. His eyes closed, as he tried to fight off the headache.

"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke wasn't in the car when he talked to Yukina.

"They're the only apartments next to the highway on 77th." Yusuke explained, "I had a girl that lived over there; man she was a 'BJ" queen" he joked drunkenly.

Kuwabara laughed, "Man, you are sick Urameshi!"

Yukina sat underneath a light pole waiting for Kuwabara. She was nervous; she knew he would be angry with her, but maybe if she just explained her story, he'd understand.

Nonetheless she was still frightened about Sadao. She was watching her back every chance she got; in fear he'd grab her. She just needed Kuwabara to hurry and come, and she's feel safe again.

Her thoughts were interrupted, as headlights shone in her face. It was Kuwabara's truck. She stood and watched has he exited the truck, Yusuke right behind him.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked stepping up to her. "Why are you over here, you told me you were staying home."

"Kazuma, I" she started.

"Who do you know that lives here?" Kuwabara barked.

Yukina jumped. "Kazuma please, don't be mad."

"Yeah man calm down, you're acting crazy," Yusuke stated stepping up, "Now Yukina what happened?"

Yukina sighed, looking up at Kuwabara. He looked at the ground, "I lied," she began, "I didn't go to Botan's party because I agreed to meet Sadao for dinner,"

"Who the hell is Sadao?" Kuwabara exploded at the sound of the other man's name.

"He's my dance teacher." Yukina admitted quietly.

"Why are you meeting you're dance teacher for dinner, and how did you end up at his house?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah my question exactly" Kuwabara replied with his arms folded leaning against his truck

Yukina gasped, "Oh no, Kazuma it's not what you think!"

"Well then what _is _it?" Kuwabara snapped.

"Sadao has been offering me this dance scholarship ever since I was a junior, and now that I'm a senior I was supposed to qualify, so we met for dinner to work out the paperwork, but he said he left it so we had to come here," she motioned to the apartment complex, "to his place, so he could grab the paperwork, but when we got up there, he…he…" Yukina stopped her story and began crying.

Kuwabara finally took the time look over her appearance. Her hair was tussled, and her t-shirt was ripped. That when it hit him, "Where is he at Yukina," he asked grabbing by the shoulders and lifting her." By now Yusuke had caught onto the situation and was looking around as well.

"I fought back, Kazuma," She stated through sobs, "I finally fought back."

"That great Yukina, but where is this creep?" he asked again,

"Please can we just leave," she begged, wanting to avoid trouble.

"No Yukina, where is he?" Kuwabara demanded again.

"Please, I just want to go home, and forget it ever happened." She cried.

"Kuwabara she's right," Yusuke replied stepping over to them, "Just let it go, he'll get what's coming to him, trust me." Yusuke promised. Kuwabara caught onto his statement, and decided to leave it in his best friend's hands.

"C'mon babe,"Kuwabara said picking Yukina up. "Let's go home."

* * *

Back at the party things were going good.

Keiko was standing out on the floor mingling and dancing with some acquaints. She was conversing with Yusuke best friend/cousin Jin when a boy walked over towards her, "Keiko right?"

"Uhh…Yeah," Keiko responded. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Shishiwakamaru, but everyone calls me Shishi." He stated extending his hand, "I just recognize you from parties and games."

Keiko smiled, Shishi was cute, really cute. "What school are you from, Shishi?" she asked.

"I really can't hear you well, can we step outside?" he asked.

Keiko thought about it, she looked around and saw Yusuke no where in sight. "Okay." She agreed, turning to Jin to say goodbye. Jin smirked.

They walked outside and leaned against Keiko's car, "Now like I was saying," Keiko continued, "What school do you go to?"

"Oh, I'm a senior at Hibiya." Shishi replied, "You're from Sariaki right?"

"Yeah," Keiko nodded.

"So, do you party a lot?" Shishi asked.

"Not really," Keiko admitted, "Botan is my best friend so…"

"Oh really?" Shishi asked, "Yeah I know Botan, she used to hang out at my house when she was dating my cousin.

"Cool, so you play any sports?" Keiko asked.

"Gosh, I'm getting kind of embarrassed; you really don't know who I am?" He stated.

Keiko shook her head smiling.

"I'm Hibiya's star basketball player. Number 22." He informed, "I've definitely noticed you. You're a cheerleader right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm just too into my own players" she admitted, laughing. "I've never really noticed you."

"Damn, that's kinda taking a toll on my self-esteem." He replied pouting.

Keiko laughed, "Oh stop, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, so do you have a boyfriend Keiko?" He asked suddenly.

Keiko stopped laughing and thought about it. She knew what Shishi was getting at, and she was interested. He was funny, cute, and pretty down to earth. But, then there was Yusuke.

'_Forget Yusuke!' _he inner voice chimed in. _'He's always out messing with other girls, so you might as well have some fun too.'_

Keiko smiled. The inner voice was right. "Not really." She replied.

"Not really?" Shishi asked smirking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I've got this guy that I'm in love with. But we're not together." She admitted.

"Well, shame on him for letting you wander around here, free to converse with a fellow like myself, whom I must say is very interesting in knowing you better." Shishi replied, "So can I have you're phone number Keiko?"

Keiko didn't even think about the answer. Shishiwakamaru was charming, and she was definitely interested. "Sure," she said taking his cell phone from him and inserting her number. He grabbed hers and did the same.

"Well, I better get back inside, and help clear the people out," Keiko said looking at her watch. It was almost 2:30 and the party should have ended at 2:00

"Okay Keiko, I'll text you tomorrow." Shishi said, as she turned to walk away.

"Okay." She replied walking back inside.

* * *

Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke all walked into Kuwabara's apartment exhausted. Yukina and Kuwabara were both tired from the day's events, while Yusuke was suffering simply from being drunk.

"Yukina, why didn't you just tell me about the dinner," Kuwabara asked, following her into the bedroom, while Yusuke sat on the couch, "Why did you lie to me Babe?"

Yukina sighed, "Sadao told me not o tell anyone, because he didn't want it getting back to the other girl's in class, that I was receiving the scholarship. I know you know Etsumi, so I was just doing as told."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to kill Sadao. "Okay, babe we'll talk some more in the morning, get some sleep." He replied hugging her tight. His next set of words flowed smoothly out of his mouth, without him thinking twice about them.

"I love you Yukina." He said softly, looking her in her eyes.

Yukina stared back in disbelief; had he really just said that to her? And what was she supposed to do? "I…I love you too Kazuma." She replied softly.

His eyes lit up and he lowered his head to hers, locking lips in a passionate kiss. This kiss sent butterflies through Yukina's stomach, and her knees turned shaky. She couldn't believe it, that was the first time she had ever heard those words directed towards her. And it felt wonderful.

"Thanks for helping clean up Keiko." Botan said groggily, as she sat on the couch. It's was after 3a.m. and She, Kurama, and Botan were finally finished cleaning.

"No problem," Keiko replied, "Well I'm about to go."

"Are you sure?" Botan asked still holding her head, "You and Fujiko can stay the night here. I don't want you to get in trouble for coming in late."

"No, we'll be fine," Keiko replied walking over to her friend and hugging her. "Goodnight Botan, call me tomorrow."

"Okay, Goodnight." She replied falling over and lying across the couch.

Keiko laughed. She looked over at Kurama, "Take good care of her."

"I will," He replied following her to lock the door. Once he'd made sure she and Fujiko were in the car, he closed locked the door.

"Come on Beautiful, let's go to bed," he said as he picked Botan up bridal style and ascended the stairs.

Outside, Keiko and Fujiko were pulling off, in destination of home.

"Did you have fun?" Keiko asked looking over to her cousin.

Fujiko smiled, as Keiko snapped her out of her thoughts, "Oh yeah, Botan really knows how to throw parties!"

"Yeah, she does," Keiko replied.

Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on the couch watching TV. Both teens were exhausted, but couldn't sleep due to deep thought. Kuwabara replayed the scene that had just occurred, over and over again. He felt relieved and nervous at the same time. He knew he meant it. He truly did love Yukina, but his actions that night showed he might have cared too much. He felt violent. He looked over at his friend. Yusuke was leaning back, with his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed. _'Maybe Socrates knows the solution.' _Kuwabara joked to himself.

"I told her I loved her," Kuwabara announced suddenly, still looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke only smirked, his eyes still closed.

"But after what I did tonight, the way I blew on her like that, I just don't know if I'm right for her." Kuwabara admitted returning his gaze to the TV.

Yusuke chuckled, "Are you serious? You don't think you're right for Yukina?" he sat up looking at his friend in disbelief. "Kuwabara, you've been crazy over the girl since sophomore year! You've taken her in from a fucked up living, bought her new clothes, and you love her. How can you not be right for her?"

"But I mean, just the thought of her being in an apartment with another guy, just sent me over the edge." Kuwabara explained, "I can't just keep blowing up on her like that."

"Hell, if you ask me, it proves my point even more." Yusuke said returning to his original position. "You just care a lot I guess."

"I guess so." Kuwabara replied still unsure.

"Trust me Kuwabara, you right for her," Yusuke assured, "You're a good guy. You're not like me."

Kuwabara looked over at his best friend again, "I'm mean shoot you're just not ready to settle down; you're not that bad of a guy."

Yusuke smirked and chuckled, "Man, you have no clue."

Kuwabara cocked his eyebrow, "Whatever you say Urameshi."

Silence fell over the teens for about ten minutes, before Yusuke spoke again.

"I had sex with Fujiko." He stated, eyes closed, head still tilted back.

Kuwabara looked down, shaking his head.

"Yep, she came up to me, I was wasted, and she asked me to step outside with her." Yusuke began explaining, "I knew what she was up to. I guess Jin did too, because he gave me a thumb up, threw me his car keys, and said something about condoms in the dashboard. I blanked out after that, and when I came back to, I was in an alley in the back of Jin car fucking Fujiko's brains out." He replayed the story back to Kuwabara.

"Damn, Urameshi." Kuwabara spoke, still shaking his head, "What were you thinking?

"I wasn't thinking. I was drunk" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, but if you were sober would you have still done it?" Kuwabara asked, already knowing the answer.

Yusuke laughed to himself, "Yeah probably," he admitted. "So see you're nowhere near as bad as me."

The two teens sat again in silence. Both think about the piece of information given by Yusuke. Yusuke felt terrible, but he knew moping about it wouldn't change anything. He'd had sex with lots of other girls, and was able to move around easily. So just because Fujiko was Keiko's relative, didn't mean she had any special treatment; She, like all the others, would become invisible to him since he no longer had any interests in her. He would stay true to his word; he only wanted one turn with Fujiko and not that he got it, he would move on to the next. He only hoped Fujiko would respect that.

"So," Kuwabara spoke, breaking the silence. "Was it good?"

Yusuke smirked, "It was alright."

"Just alright?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief, "She's hot man, and you're telling me the sex was _alright_?"

"Shit, who are you telling? I was expecting way more myself." Yusuke commented back, "She was okay, the blow was nice, but other than that, it was good for a one time thing."

Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh, "Man, that's crazy. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, really!" Yusuke added.

"So I guess it really wasn't worth it huh?" Kuwabara asked, "You know when Keiko finds out she's going be crushed."

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah, but she's not gonna find out about this."

"How do you figure that," Kuwabara smirked, "Doesn't she seem to always find out?"

"Not always," Yusuke replied, "and plus nobody knows but you, and Fujiko won't tell."

"Whatever you say Urameshi," Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke stared at the ceiling. He knew he was wrong for having sex with Fujiko. He had crossed the line. He was no better than Sadao. Keiko trust Yusuke to love her, just like Yukina trusted Sadao to help her. And both men let the girls down. Though Yusuke's offense wasn't as bad a Sadao's, it still wasn't any better.

Yusuke knew he had to change. He knew he loved Keiko, and he knew he wanted her. But what he had realized or ever thought about was the fact that the clock was ticking. And time was running out.

* * *

End Chapter.

Okay. Hope you liked. I know this was pretty predictable, and I cut out the sex scene just because it would have been too cliché. Hope I'm updating quick enough.

Thanks to the reads and the reviews. I love the support and the predictions, you guys make the story worth writing.

Read/review = update!

=]


	24. Prince Charming, Yet Cocky

"Okay, let's make this quick girls," Keiko announced. She, Yukina, Misa, and Lin all stood in the gym wearing their cheer shorts and 'Sariaki' t-shirts. In front of them stood a group of sixteen freshman and sophomore girls, eager to tryout from the Sariaki Spirit Squad.

"Here's how it goes ladies," Keiko announced, her voice echoing throughout the gym. "You'll break off into four groups of four. Each group with hook up with and instructor," she instructed pointing at herself any the three girls behind her. "We'll teach you a cheer for an hour, and then you'll perform the cheer in front of ourselves and couch Washu, any questions?" She concluded, looking around. "Okay split up, and we'll assign instructors." She commanded, as she walked back to the group behind her.

"Ugh. I hope this goes by fast," Misa complained, "You know how the football players are."

"Yeah they've started practice this week too," Lin chimed in, "And you know if they finish before us they're gonna come in here."

Yukina smiled at the thought. She remembered it well, seeing Kuwabara and the other's sit in the bleachers, watching the cheerleaders practice. Back then it didn't affect her; they were just guys being guys. Now things were different, Kuwabara and she were official and she knew for a fact, which girl he would be in the gym to see.

Keiko assigned the girls to they're instructors, and the practice began. Some of the girls were good, some weren't. You could tell who had had practice and who hadn't. The hour past, and the girls were nearly complete when the heard the sound of boys entering the gym. Misa and Lin sighed; nobody wants to be caught tired and sweaty in front of football players, it just wasn't good.

Yukina smile as she watched Kuwabara walk in. she focused on the task at hand, but made sure to make short eye contact with him. They practice for another twenty minutes, before Coach Washu came in and announced practice could end.

"Okay, girls." She called out, "That concludes today. Practice hard tonight and we'll meet back here tomorrow for tryouts."

The girls retreated to the locker rooms to shower and change.

"I so can't wait for football to begin!" Lin stated while dressing after showers.

"Me too," Misa agreed, "You know I've been talking to Moshi Wataka."

"Really? the wide receiver?" Lin asked. Keiko looked over curiously.

"Yep, that's him." Misa confirmed, "We talked all summer! He's so cool!"

"Wow, are you guys a couple?" Lin asked excited.

"Nah, but I really like him. He's so perfect." Misa gushed, "I think I'm going to lose my virginity to him."

"Oh my gosh! Really Misa?" Lin replied shocked.

Misa nodded.

"Save yourself Misa." Keiko said suddenly.

"Huh?" Misa and Lin said in unison.

"I said 'save yourself'" Keiko repeated, "You're virginity is a big deal. Don't waste it, make sure you're ready, and that the guy is the right one."

Misa didn't respond. Instead she looked a Keiko in admiration.

"Keiko?" Lin asked.

"Yeah Lin?" Keiko replied looking over at her.

"Umm…are you a…you know." Lin stumbled over her words.

"I'm just a girl who knows what its like to be hurt," Keiko responded simply before exiting the locker room. Yukina followed, smiling at her best friend's actions.

* * *

"Yeah, so Kuwabara, I hear you and Yukina live together," Moshi, one of the fellow football players are Kuwabara. "How that working out? I bet it's great. The sex is always available huh?"

Kuwabara smirked, "Nah, it's not like that."

"Huh? What a minute don't tell me you haven't had sex with her yet!" Moshi asked in disbelief.

"No I haven't," Kuwabara shamelessly admitted.

"That's crazy, how long has it been, A month? And you still haven't gotten any action?" Hoshi exclaimed, "Is she saving herself for marriage" he added jokingly.

Kuwabara simply chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, just haven't tried."

"What are you crazy?" Hoshi laughed in disbelief

"Nope, I'm just not into Yukina for that." Kuwabara explain nonchalant. "I really love this girl."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Moshi stated. "I'm working on getting Misa to give it up."

"That's cold, isn't she a virgin?" Kuwabara asked as he noticed Keiko and Yukina exit the gym.

"Yeah, but she's ready to lose it, so she says." Moshi said.

"Whatever man," Kuwabara joked, "Now if you'll excuse me, here comes my lady now."

"Yeah, see ya lover boy!" Moshi said walking off.

* * *

"So tomorrow is the big first game of the season Kuwabara," Kurama stated. He, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke all sat at their usual table in the burger place.

"Yeah, my last year man, we've got to do good!" Kuwabara said chomping down his burger.

"I'm sure you'll do well Kazuma." Yukina replied softly.

"Me too," he agreed grabbing her hands, "because I'll have my beautiful Yukina, right there on the sidelines, cheering me on." He gushed romantically.

"Ugh, she'll be cheering for the whole team lug-head!" Botan shot,

"Ha! You're just jealous!" Kuwabara teased

"Nope, I've got a perfectly good boyfriend too!" Botan replied, kissing Kurama on the cheek, "Maybe even better!" she teased sticking her tongue out.

"Not again." Yusuke groaned. "What is this? 'Battle of the Boyfriends'?"

Botan and Kuwabara both looked at Yusuke then back at each other, then to there significant others and back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Botan?" Kuwabara asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I dunno Kuwabara, you're thinking isn't the brightest," Botan cracked.

"Can it," he shot back, "I say we have a 'Battle of the Boyfriends'"

"Sounds good to me!" Botan replied cockily.

"Wait shouldn't Yukina and I have a say in this?" Kurama interjected

"Nope," Botan replied simply. Kurama chuckled.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Yukina asked, "Walk around the school asking "who do you think is the better couple"?"

"Hmm…" Botan and Kuwabara thought.

"Whoever wins cutest couple is obviously the better couple." Yusuke concluded.

"Bingo!" Botan exclaimed.

"Good one Urameshi!" Kuwabara added.

"Win or lose you're both really great guys." Yukina stated softly.

"True fact Yukina, but you're taking the fun out of it." Botan replied laughing.

Yukina blushed, "I just don't want things to get out of hand. You guys are all I have."

Everyone fell silent. Yusuke looked across at Yukina.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to keep them in line Yukina" he replied puffy out his chest.

Yukina giggled, "Then who's going to keep you in check?"

The whole table broke out into laughter. Yusuke just chuckled, winking at Yukina. He was happy she had finally warmed up to him.

* * *

(IMPORTANT: I'VE DECIDED TO CHANGE THE CHARACTER OF DAI INTO SHISHIWAKAMARU FROM THE DARK TOURNAMENT SAGA OF THE SERIES, JUST TO AVOID ADDING SO MANY OC!)

Keiko sighed as her phone began to ring. She was in the middle of an intense study session, and really didn't care to be bothered.

"Ugh! Who could this be!" she yelled as she walked over to her night stand. The named displayed on her cell phone's screen shocked. "Hello?"

"Hey Keiko, remember me?" It was Shishiwakamaru.

"Uhh…Yeah, Shishi right?" She responded. It had been a week since Botan's party, and she hadn't talked to Shishi since.

"Yep, that's me!" Shihi said laughing, "Sorry I never called you after the party. I've been pretty busy."

"That's fine." Keiko replied lying across her bed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Shishiwakamaru asked nervously, "Because I can call back another time."

Keiko thought about it. _'Studying can wait, just this once'_

"Nope, just doing some studying, but my test is a few weeks away." She explains.

"Wow, you must be a real nerd, studying for a test weeks in advance like that?" Dai joked.

Keiko laughed, "Hey now, I'll have you know I'm a _proud _nerd!" she shot back.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that!" He replied, "I like a girl that's smart _and _hot."

The comment made Keiko smile, "Thanks. I take a lot of pride in my smarts. I'm top of my class."

"Awesome," he congratulated. "So you're the type that's all 'book before boys' huh?" he asked.

"Nah, I can juggle both to an extent." She replied.

"And to what extent is that exactly?" He asked curiously.

"It's just hard to focus when you've got a cheating boyfriend." She explained in short detail. She wasn't ready to spill her heart out on the first conversation.

"You're talking about Urameshi right?" Shishi asked suddenly.

Keiko's heart skipped, "H-How do you know about that?" she stuttered.

"I know the guy, we kinda just travel in the same circles" he explained just as short.

"So how do you know about us?" Keiko asked.

"C'mon Keiko, You guys aren't completely a secret around town." He stated.

"True." Keiko agreed quietly.

"Yep," Dai replied. "Personally I think you can do way better." He stated nonchalantly.

Keiko smirked and laughed in shock, "That's an awfully bold comment for someone who knows Yusuke personally."

Now Shishi chuckled, "I take it I'm supposed to hold my tongue outta fear of the 'Great Urameshi'?" he asked. "Well, no it's really not my style, to walk on eggshells."

Keiko grinned, even though he was subliminally bashing her love, she oddly liked him. He was bold.

"Beside, you two don't go out right?" he continued.

"Technically no," Keiko answered honestly.

"Well then as far as I'm concerned you are open territory." He responded.

"I'm not territory." Keiko responded slightly turned off.

"I'm sorry, it's just a figure of speech." He apologized sincerely.

"Yeah well be careful with your words Shishi." She warned.

"Can do." He replied, "So do I just not stand a chance with you at all?"

"What makes you say that?" Keiko asked confused.

"Because of Urameshi," Shishi explained, "You told me you were '_in love'_"

"Oh, well yes I am in love with Yusuke, and to be honest I'm not thinking about dating you just yet, I mean we just met!" she explained.

"That's true, but I just want to know if you're going to give me the chance to at least _try_ and get to know you better?" he further explained

"I guess that would work out." Keiko replied smiling.

"Cool," he stated.

"So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Keiko asked.

"Well, I'm eighteen, I love sports, I'm actually fifth in my class, but I'm no nerd," he confirmed, "I just do as good as possible to please my parents."

"Wow that's great," Keiko congratulated him on his academics, "Are your parents strict?"

"Nah, they just do so much for me, I might as well pay 'em back some how." He explained, "My dad owns the Owasagi plant, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah the steel manufacture," Keiko replied.

"Yep, that's the one. My mother is a stay at home housewife."

"So, you're the typical Hibiya rich kid huh?" Keiko asked. Hibiya was known for being the public school that all the rich kids attended. Hibiya had all the best equipment in they're gyms and football fields, top of the line uniforms, new books, and student parking lot filled with nicer cars than the teachers drove.

Shishi chuckled, "I guess I can't lie, I do drive a Mercedes, and anything I want is a swipe away. But honestly I'm a real down to earth kind of guy."

Keiko smiled, "I'm sure you are. I don't mean to be offensive by the way."

"None taken, so what do you're parents do?" Shishi asked.

"We own a restaurant called 'Keiko', it's actually attached to our house." Keiko told me.

"Wow, you man like you serve from you're kitchen?" Shishi asked curiously.

"No, we have a whole separate house with our own kitchen. My dad just had the restaurant built onto the back of our house, it separated by a door." She explained.

"That's pretty cool actually." Shishi responded genuinely. "So do you work there?"

"Yeah, its family owned, so we haven't hire outside work. I work whenever I'm needed, and then on Saturday mornings." she replied.

"Wow, giving up a Saturday morning? You must be a dedicated worker." Shishi stated.

"Yeah, I guess I am" she smiled, "Do you work?"

"Nah, I have no need to." Shishi replied, "I've got plenty of money."

Keiko frowned at the last statement, "Not ever _down to earth _of you buddy."

Shishi mentally kicked himself for slipping up. "Sorry, just a joke," he lied.

Keiko laughed, "Sure Shishi."

"You've got a beautiful voice," Shishi commented sensually.

Keiko was taken aback, "Uhh…Thanks."

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist, I like how it sounds when you said my name." he admitted. Keiko couldn't help but smile. His charm was unbelievable; it nearly matched Yusuke's.

The thought of comparing the two boys made Keiko think.

"So do you talk to a lot of girls?" She asked curiously, ready to read his honesty.

"I've had my share of girlfriends, but not many at the same time." He replied nonchalantly. Keiko was unable to tell if he was lying.

"That's good." She simply replied.

"Yep, I'm no Yusuke Urameshi." He replied with a smirk.

Keiko rolled her eyes, but still smiling, said "You speak of Yusuke like you know him personally."

"Like I said before, we all run in the same circles, know a lot the same girls." He replied, adding extra importance to the part about girls.

"Hmm…" was all Keiko could say.

"Yeah, I still really don't know what you see in the guy, he's…" Shishi started before being cut off by Keiko.

"Well, it's really not you're place to _know _about me and Yusuke's relationship. We're like best friends now anyways," Keiko cut him off, feeding him the same story she gave her schoolmates.

Shishi didn't buy it. "Sure, I was just telling you like I tell the girls at my school that he talks to, it's like I can't talk to a chick anywhere without hearing lovey dovey shit about Yusuke." He explained.

"Well you won't here that from me," Keiko replied smiling again, "I keep our business to myself."

"I can see that," he replied,

Keiko looked at the clock on her wall. It was almost time for dinner and she knew her mom would be calling for her soon to help her close the restaurant. "Well it's almost time for us to close the restaurant, so I'm gonna have to go." She told me.

"Oh okay," he replied disappointed, "When can I call you again?"

Keiko smiled, "I guess anytime after four, I've got cheer practice."

"Okay, Goodnight Keiko. It's was really nice talking to you." Shishi stated, earning an even bigger smile from Keiko.

"Goodnight Shishi, it enjoyed talking to you too." She replied.

After the two hung up Keiko laid in bed thinking about their conversation. This one was good. Shishi was charming, very handsome, smart, athletic, and confident; all good qualities for a good boyfriend. Not that Keiko was thinking that far ahead, Shishi had his flaws as well. His confidence could easily come off as cockiness, and she still had trouble reading his honestly. It was usually easy for Keiko to read guys, but with Dai, it was hard to tell whether he was lying or being honest. Nonetheless, he was a sure in candidate to help her get her mind off of Yusuke.

"Keiko, can you come down here please?" She heard her mother's faint voice from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" she replied ascending the stairs, pushing Shishi and Yusuke into the back of her mind for now. She still had to stay focused in school.

* * *

"YAY! Go Kazuma!" Yukina cheered as Kuwabara scored the third touchdown of the game. It was second quarter, and Sariaki was in the lead.

The cheerleaders turned and performed they're signature touchdown cheer. Yukina smiled bright yelling as loud as she could to match the volume of Keiko's leading voice. Yukina scanned the crowd looking for as many familiar faces as possible. Her eyes met with many students from school and parents of her friends, but what caught her completely off guard were a pair of alluring blue eyes. It was Sakyo. Yukina finished the cheer along with the others and turned to watch the game.

'_I wonder why he's here.'_ She thought to herself. She looked over at the clock on the scoreboard. There was 4 minutes until halftime, which meant there was really about another ten or fifteen. She's just go talk to him while the pom squad preformed.

* * *

"Wow Keiko is looks so pretty!" Atsuko gushed as she sat on the stone bleachers of Sariaki Stadium. "Yusuke make sure she comes up here to see me! It's been forever!"

"Okay mom," Yusuke replied, "You're never this excited to see me!"

"That's because I see too much of you." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

Yusuke smiled. Mist guys would have pulled away in embarrassment, but not him. Most guys didn't have to deal with they're mother being an alcoholic, and never coming home for the first sixteen years of their lives. So to have his mother finally on track and sober was the best feeling in the world.

"Hey its halftime Keiko will be in the bleachers soon." Yusuke said looking out for Keiko.

When he spotted her looking for a spot to sit he called for her. She looked up and smiled excitedly. _'Damn, she must really be excited to see me!" _he thought as she ran up the stone stairs.

"Hey Keiko!" he said coolly.

"Hi Yusuke," she said shortly rushing towards his mother, "Oh my gosh, Atsuko!"

Yusuke frowned, _'or not…' _he thought as Keiko sat down on the step below him and Atsuko.

"How have you been Atsuko?" Keiko asked still smiling.

"I've been wonderful, did Yusuke, tell you the good news?" she asked smiling at her son.

"Yeah, he told me you have stopped drinking." Keiko smiled, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, but look at you!" Atsuko said looking her over, "You have certainly filled out young lady, you look beautiful."

:"Thank you Atsuko." Keiko beamed.

"Yeah I really like the new uniforms" Yusuke chimed in lifting Keiko's pleated flyaway skirt, earning a scream and a barrage of slaps and 'PERVERTS' from both Keiko and his mother.

"Now Ben told me about your Harvard trip this December." Atsuko stated, mashing Yusuke in the head.

Yusuke looked confused, "You're leaving in December?"

Keiko looked at him nodding her head, "No, Ben signed me up to fly out there and do a career camp, and apply, and tour the town."

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity. You get to apply in person." Atsuko expressed.

"Yeah I'm so excited!" Keiko exclaimed. "A week in America is the perfect winter break getaway."

"How long are you staying?" Yusuke asked nervously, "And how come nobody told me about this?"

Atsuko and Keiko both turned and looked at the boys in confusion.

"Well Yusuke we didn't know you'd feel so strongly about it. You really have no say so in it." Atsuko smirked.

"Beside I'll only be gone for a week Yusuke." Keiko chimed in patting his thigh, "I'm sure you can find something to occupy your time for a week."

"Yeah, him sure he will," Atsuko exclaimed sarcastically. Keiko smiled knowing exactly what Atsuko was implying.

Yusuke ignored his mother's comment. _'Man, I thought she was gone for good." _He sulked silently to himself. He was grateful she would only be gone for a week and not longer.

* * *

Yukina was relieved when the clock ran to zero in the second quarter, signifying the start of halftime. She walked off of the field into the fence that led to the stone bleachers. She looked up along with Keiko, when watched as Keiko ascended the stone steps towards Yusuke and his mother. She continued walking scanning the crowd for Sakyo's face. When she saw him stand and motion for her, she sighed and turned up the stone steps to sit by him.

"Long time no see Yukina." Sakyo said smoothly as Yukina took a seat next to him.

"I know. What are you doing here?" Yukina asked quietly, so that no one else could hear them.

"I figured this would be the best place to check up on you," He replied simply. "You look clean and healthy, which mean you were telling the truth about having a home." he gave her a look over.

"Yes, I have a home." She smiled at the thought.

"Where do you stay?" He asked her.

"Uhh…" Yukina was hesitant to say. She didn't want anything to sabotage her new life with Kuwabara.

"It's okay Yukina. I told you Tarukane isn't looking for you at the moment." He assured her. "Besides you know I wouldn't turn you back over to that life. I've already told you my stance on that."

Yukina nodded. "I'm living with my boyfriend and his sister."

"You have a boyfriend?" he smiled.

"Yeah, he's the one who found out what Tarukane was doing." Yukina explained, "He walking into our house suddenly, while Tarukane was… you know."

Sakyo chuckled, "So he's responsible for Tarukane's busted face?"

Yukina smiled nodding her head.

"So who is this boyfriend of yours?" Sakyo asked, looking around "Is he here?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes. He's the starring quarterback for our team."

"Hmm… okay." He replied.

"Well halftime is almost over," Yukina said looking at the scoreboard. "I have to go back out there."

Sakyo nodded, his face was focused on the field as he spoke, "I have some important information and items for you. I'll come to pick you up from school on October 18th. That's a Wednesday. Will that be okay?"

Yukina thought about it. "Uhh…Yeah, I don't have practice on Wednesdays" She answered, "But why on that select date?"

"Tarukane is going on a "business" trip on that day; he'll be gone for that whole weekend."

Yukina nodded, she was just about to speak until she heard Misa calling her.

"Yukina! Halftime's over! Coach wants us back out there." Misa called.

"Go ahead and get back out there. I'll be in contact again soon." Sakyo informed her.

"Thank you so much Sakyo!" Yukina said emotionally, hugging him tight.

"You're welcome Yukina." Sakyo replied smiling. "Oh yeah, be sure to have you're boyfriend teach you how to drive before we meet again."

* * *

"Man, we creamed 'em!" Moshi exclaimed loudly.

He, Kuwabara, Yusuke were all at the burger place talking about the game.

"Yeah they didn't stand a chance. They've got weak defense." Kuwabara agreed.

"I can see it now man, championships are ours!" Moshi continued, "I dunno about you but I'm getting laid tonight!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both laughed.

"C'mon guys," Moshi grinned, "Don't act like you're both going home alone. Especially you Kuwabara, you've got in-house sex on demand."

Kuwabara stopped his laughing. "Nah Moshi I told you it's not like that."

"I don't get you man. Anyways, I've made plans with Misa so I'll be laid out tonight."

"What's there not to get?" Kuwabara replied, getting slightly annoyed. "I wanna build a relationship first before I decided to take it to that level."

"Who is this guy?" Moshi mocked, "Since when did you care about building relationships. You've been knocking girls out left and right, you're almost up there with Yusuke!"

Yusuke could tell Kuwabara was about to snap, so he interjected, "C'mon Moshi, Kuwabara's head over heels for Yukina. They're like Romeo and Juliet or some shit."

"Yeah, by the way Misa told me about her other guy." Moshi said trying to stir in some controversy.

"What other guy?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Yeah what the hell did Misa's nosey ass say this time?" Yusuke added.

"She said during halftime Yukina was in deep conversation with some pretty boy in the stands." Moshi explained.

Kuwabara pondered the thought. Yusuke looked over at his best friend; he didn't want a repeat of the other night. "Yeah Misa sees too much. I bet its nothing. Right Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turned to his friend.

"Right?" Yusuke repeated, raising his brow.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied before turning towards the window.

Moshi's cell phone began to ring. "Hmm…Well here Misa texting me now,"

Yusuke looked back a Moshi. Though the guy was funny at times, Yusuke wasn't too big on him. He just seemed like the shady type.

"Well I'm about to go pick her up. She's at Keiko's."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded standing to leave with Moshi.

"I'll drop you off Urameshi." Kuwabara said quietly as they walked toward his truck. Moshi had already sped away.

"Nah, it's okay, I gotta lot on my mind," Yusuke dejected, "You go home and talk to Yukina. _TALK!_" he instructed putting an emphasis on talk.

"Okay, see ya around." Kuwabara replied getting into his truck.

* * *

When Yukina entered the house she found Kuwabara sitting on the couch. She looked at the digital clock on the TV. It was almost midnight.

"Hi Kazuma." She greeted sitting next to him.

"Hey babe," Kuwabara replied, looking her over. She was still in her uniform.

"You played really good tonight." She stated quietly, folding her feet on the couch and snuggling up next to him.

"Thanks. So where'd ya go after the game?" He asked casually.

"Keiko's," She replied truthfully, "That's why I still have my uniform on."

"Yeah, it looks nice on you." He replied.

"Thanks."

"So why all the sudden cuddling?" Kuwabara asked smirking as he put his arm around her.

"Well…" She replied laying her head on his chest. "I was actually talking to Keiko."

"Keiko the romanticist" Kuwabara joked.

Yukina giggled, "Anyways, I was talking with her, and she was complaining about us not being lovey dovey enough. I explain to her that I wasn't ready to take it to the next level with you. She explained that I can cuddle with you without having sex."

Kuwabara laughed aloud, "Well, she right."

Yukina nodded.

"You know I'm not going to pressure you into anything until you're ready, right?" he asked.

"Of course, I trust you Kazuma." She replied looking him in the eyes.

Silence fell between them. Kuwabara wanted to ask her about Misa's story, but he didn't want to start an argument and ruin the moment they were having. But he had to know.

"Yukina?"

"Yeah Kazuma?"

"Who were you talking to at halftime?" he asked hesitantly

Yukina's heart dropped. "You-You saw me?"

"Uhh…No, actually Moshi told me that Misa mentioned it to him." He explained,

"Why would she tell Moshi about me speaking to Sakyo?" she asked herself more than Kuwabara.

"Well, Misa's pretty nosey. But umm…who is Sakyo?" Kuwabara asked

Yukina sighed. She hadn't planned on hiding her conversation form Kuwabara, but she wasn't ready to talk about it tonight, "He's my Tarukane's partner."

"What? Did he try anything?" Kuwabara asked shocked.

"No, no he's good; he's trying to help me." Yukina explained.

"How do you know Yukina? What if he's setting you up?" Kuwabara asked, still doubting this Sakyo person.

"I learned it once, when Tarukane instructed Sakyo to rape me." Yukina stated, "Sakyo didn't do it. He was the first on to ever turn down Tarukane's offers of me. Instead he told me he wanted to help me escape."

"Oh," Kuwabara replied. "Well what did he want?"

"He set up a date for us to meet. He says he has information, and items for me. So he wants to come pick me up form school in October when Tarukane's out of town." She explained.

"Hmm…I wonder what he has for you." Kuwabara stated.

"I dunno." She replied. "But I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." She replied yawning. She stood and pecked him on the lips, "Goodnight '_babe'_"

Kuwabara grinned, "Goodnight babe"

Yukina began to walk into her room before stopping, "Oh Kazuma?"

"Yeah Yukina?" he said turning to face her.

"I need you to teach me to drive."

* * *

End Chapter.

Okay there's another one, trying to get them out there.

I have two essays due next week so don't expect another chappie for like a week okay? But I WILL update! I've got some BIG events coming up. And surprise appearance too.

Read and review!!!

Thanks

=]


	25. Driving Lessons

(AN: IMPORTANT!!! I'VE CHANGED THE CHARACTER DAI INTO SHISHIWAKAMARU FROM THE SERIES. I FEEL LIKE I'VE GOT WAY TOO MADE UP CHARACTERS. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"_**Attention Students and Teachers**_ _**please pardon this interruption." **_The PA system could be heard all throughout the school and on the outdoor fields and tennis courts, causing the inhabitants of Sariaki high to drop everything they were doing to listen. Teachers stopped their lessons, and student halted their tennis matches and in-class conversations. _**"We need the following student to all report to the guidance counselor immediately. Keiko Yukimura, Botan Furuga, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama Minamino, Yukina Koorime, and Yusuke Urameshi. We need these students to Ms. Toshi's office promptly. Thank you. **_

Yusuke grunted. He had been thoroughly enjoying his alone time on the roof, when he heard his name being called down to the guidance counselor. Sure he was used to being called there, but what was odd to him was that his friends had also been summoned. "Well," he said aloud while stretching, "Better go see what the old hag wants!"

When he reached the office he found the other five people already present. He smirked, as everyone looked at him in annoyance. He had taken his precious time getting to the office, and by the time he had gotten there fifteen minutes had past.

"I see you're fashionable late as always dimwit." The old lady behind the desk spoke.

"Of course I'm the guest of honor as usual." Yusuke replied bowing mockingly. "Now what the hell is all this about Genkai? We've got more important things to do ya know?"

"Oh shut up Yusuke," Genkai replied, her voices raspy, but strong, "There absolutely nothing important or interest in the school's roof alone, unless you're pleasing yourself." She added mockingly, causing an explosion of laughter from the group. Yusuke blushed, but still kept his signature smirk.

"That sounds like Urameshi" Kuwabara commented slapping Yusuke on the back.

"Ha, let's not take it there Kuwabara." Yusuke shot back, shutting Kuwabara's laughter up.

"Anyways, what's going on Genkai? What did you need to meet with us for?" Keiko asked softly.

Genkai smiled. Keiko was by far her most prized honor student, with a heart of gold, and a right hook that kept her other favorite student at bay. "Well, I just wanted to see how things were going for each of you. I'll probably be calling you in and out of my office throughout the year." she explained. She sighed and looked around at them all. "You six are by far me favorite students. I hold you all close to my heart in a special way." They all smiled. "Keiko, you are of course Sariaki's most prized students. And probably the only person in the world who can fully keep this slacker in line," she stated pointing towards Yusuke. Keiko smiled. "Kuwabara you're goofiness may come off on as stupidity, but we all know it's not; you've got a heart of gold. Kurama, your are, perhaps, the most mature and and well-mannered you man I've ever met in my long life. Yukina, though I've known you the shortest amount of time, I can feel deep inside of me that you're an angel despite whatever trouble you've encountered. Botan, you're bubbly personality is so contagious and despite you rough living arrangements you manage to still live your life to the fullest, you never seize to amaze me young lady."

Genkai stopped and took a breath as she looked over the young faces of the five names she had called. The five students smiled at her compliments, all of them except Yukina, who was confused about Genkai's comments about her troubled life.

Genkai turned her head giving all her attention to Yusuke. She simple smiled and shook her head.

Yusuke smirked, "What know words for The Great Urameshi?" he asked sarcastically. He and Genkai had an unspoken agreement. He was her favorite student, regardless of his troubled past.

"What I'm trying to say is; I'm going to miss you all terrible when you graduate. So I want you guys be regulars in here. Whenever you have a problem come here and we can handle it together, no matter how big, small, or personal." She stated seriously, they all nodded in understanding. "If you ever forget the way, just ask "The Great Urameshi" he's very familiar with this place."

They group chuckled, including Yusuke, "C'mon Genkai cut me some slack."

"Oh that reminds me. The principal has been on my back about you calling me by my given name in the halls," she said to Yusuke, "He finds it unprofessional, so from now on outside of this office I am Ms. Toshi."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever,"

Genkai smiled, "I'm really going to miss you dimwit," she stated, "I'm going to miss you all."

"Nonsense Genkai, you know we'll always come back to visit." Botan assured her.

Genkai smiled at her, "Of course."

Keiko's smile faded. She knew she wouldn't be able to just up and visit Genkai whenever she wanted. As the group continued to converse about senior year so far, Keiko remained in her thoughts. She wouldn't be able to visit _any_ of her friends once she moved to America. Not Botan, not Yukina, not Kuwabara, Kurama, her parents, not Yusuke. _Yusuke._ Her heart dropped at the thought. She looked over at him. She watched as his gorgeous smile spread across his face as he spoke to his favorite person, Genkai. She was mortified by the thought of not seeing him again. For the first time ever, Keiko had thought twice about her decision to go to Harvard.

* * *

Kuwabara sighed as he finished his small silent prayer. He looked to his left at the drivers seat of his Tahoe, there sat Yukina smiling like a kid a Christmas, her seat raised to the highest level and her breast were nearly pressed against the steering wheel just so she could see over it. Kuwabara had never ridden in the passenger of his own car, and he was nervous considering the driver was completely inexperienced.

"Okay Babe, are you sure you're ready?" He asked hopefully, "I mean we can do this another day, in another car," he mumbled.

"Of course I'm ready." Yukina beamed, "Sakyo said for me to learn to drive. And besides I've always wanted to know how!"

Kuwabara smiled weakly. "Okay babe, start the engine."

Yukina looked around for the key hole, before sticking the key in and starting the engine. She looked over to Kuwabara, "That was easy now what."

He chuckled, "Okay is your foot on the brake?"

Yukina looked how at her feet, "This one right?" she asked more to herself, "Okay I got it, my foot is firmly on the brake. Now what?"

"Okay keep your foot on the brake, and put the car in drive." He instructed.

Yukina looked at the shift stick, she took a deep breath. She grabbed the stick and tried pulling it back, but it wouldn't budge.

"Uhh…Kazuma, its not moving." She said unsure.

"Huh?" he looked down and watched her repeatedly pull back on the stick. "Oh, sorry baby, you've gotta hold onto that little trigger down, yeah, then pull back. See there you go." He replied as the car began to vibrate. Now, take you're foot off the brake, and slowly press the gas."

Yukina did as told. "EEK!" she slightly shrieked as the car began to move forward.

"Okay babe, now add more pressure to go faster, and turn the wheel to turn." He stated.

The two started off in the empty mall parking lot. Yukina wasn't actually that bad. She was a quick learner, and after about fifteen minutes of circling the parking lot, Kuwabara felt safe enough to breathe easy and relax.

"Gee Yukina, you're a natural!" Kuwabara commented, "I think you're ready to go on the street."

Yukina froze, as she pressed the brake, "Uhh…No I don't think so,"

Kuwabara laughed, "Yukina you have to learn to drive on the street; it's where you'll be driving the most! Then once you get that down I'll teach you how to drive on the highway."

Yukina shook her head in fear. "Kazuma I can't!"

"Why not Yukina, you're a really good driver and this is only you're first time."

"I'll wreck Kazuma!" She exclaimed in panic.

Kuwabara looked at her seriously as he put the car in park. "No you won't Yukina, why are you so panicked, I'm right here, I won't let us wreck."

"I'll wreck Kazuma." Yukina said looking him dead in the eyes, "My parents did…"

Kuwabara felt his heart crack in two. "Yukina…"

"Yeah, that's how it happened" Yukina said looking down, "Maybe that's why I'm such a natural. Maybe life's setting me up for the same fate."

Kuwabara shook his head and grabbed her hand, "I told you as long as you're with me nothing will happen to you."

Yukina looked up at him.

"Now, put the car back in drive, and let's go out on the street."

Yukina looked down at the stick hesitantly. She sighed and put the truck in drive. Kuwabara smiled, "You'll do fine."

Yukina nodded before pulling off into the street, Kuwabara words echoing in her ear.

* * *

"Thank you sir, have a nice day, come see us again!" Botan's cheerful voice could be head throughout the flower shop as she greeted customers.

Kurama smiled as he watered the plants. He watched his girlfriend work the register. He loved the fact that she was always around, it seemed like seeing her face was a great start to a day.

"Uhh…Kurama, where do you want these peonies?" Jiro's timid voice brought Kurama out of his thoughts.

"Just sit them right here Jiro, I'll stock them." Kurama said looking up at him.

"Uhh…okay." Jiro replied as he placed the box of the floor. "Oh and your mother called, she wants to come up here for the evening shift."

Kurama sighed and then chuckled a bit to himself, "Jiro I don't what I'm gonna do with her."

"What do you mean?" Jiro asked confused.

"She refuses to stay on and take things slow." Kurama explained.

"Maybe Ms. Shiori get bored and restless being in bed all the time," Jiro suggested softly, "Maybe even a little lonely."

Kurama looked at his childhood friend, pondering over what he had just said. "Maybe you're right. I should really stop worrying so much."

Jiro nodded. "Well I'll go pick her up."

"Okay, thanks Jiro." Kurama replied.

"Well lookie here! I'm up at the cash register working me butt of, while you twp are back here visiting!" Botan announced bubbly. "Lazy bums if you ask me."

"Sorry sweetheart, we were simply deciding whether or not it was safe for mother to come into work today." Kurama explained,

"No need for an apology, I was only joking, and why not? Kurama you've got to worrying so much!" Botan stated waving her finger at her boyfriend. "She might actually get better if she gets some sunshine and stays active."

The two teens looked back and forth at each other. Botan was like a mind reader.

"So do I need to go get her?" Botan asked, "I'll go grab my keys and…"

"It's okay Ms. Botan, I'll go get her." Jiro said cutting her off.

"Okay and Jiro?" Botan replied.

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me Miss!" she snapped playfully. "Just Botan! Bo-tan!"

Jiro blushed. "Okay miss…I mean just Botan."

Botan laughed. Jiro was so odd.

After Jiro had left Botan stayed with Kurama, admiring the pretty assortment of red, white, and yellow flowers.

"What kinda of flowers are these?" She asked curiously,

Kurama turned to examine what she was talking about. "Oh, those are peonies." He smiled brightly.

"What's with the big smile." She asked. She couldn't help but feeling a tingle between her thighs. _'Gosh he's got a sexy smile!' _

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Actually yes, they're the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen." She expressed.

"Well how ironic, the Botan means Peony." Kurama explained standing in front of her.

"Wow really?" Botan asked shocked.

"Yep, and you car by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He replied tilting his head to meet his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Botan smiled. _'I've got the best boyfriend in the world!'_

* * *

Kotomi smiled as she stood in the hallway outside her daughter's bedroom door. She was on her way up with a sandwich for Keiko, who had been studying relentlessly lately, when she heard her giggling, apparently on the phone. She knocked softly before walking in.

"Oh wait hold on. Hey Mom," Keiko greeted, sitting up and removing the phone from here ear.

"Hey sweetie, just thought I'd bring you a snack." Her mother said as she sat the sandwich.

"Yeah, uhh, I'll get back to studying in a sec." Keiko assured her mother, "I just got a phone call."

"It's okay; you've been studying so much anyways, take a break." Her mother smiled. "Is that Yusuke?"

Keiko's heart dropped. "Uhh… No." she replied.

Kotomi raised her eyebrow, "Oh okay, well I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay." Keiko replied, her mother turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You're mom's right. All work and no play can make Keiko a dull girl." The voice on the other end of the receiver said.

Keiko laughed, "Very original Shishi" This was there fifth conversation, and they were quickly growing closer.

"So I take it you're parents are really fond of Urameshi." Shishi stated more than asked.

"Yeah, people forget how Yusuke and I began." Keiko stated.

"What do you mean?" Shishi asked curiously

"Yusuke and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten" Keiko answered, "We only just started a romantic relationship, a couple of years ago."

"Oh," Shishi replied simply.

"Have you ever been in love Shishi?" Keiko asked suddenly.

Shishi thought about her question, "Not really. I've had plenty of girlfriends that I liked. But none that I loved,"

"Oh,"

"Can I ask you a question?" Shishi asked.

"Sure,"

"What could a beautiful, intelligent woman such as yourself, see in a guy like Yusuke Urameshi? I mean aside from being a promiscuous flirt, the guys a delinquent. I just don't see how that appeals to you." Shishi said, stopping to hear her reply. He prayed that she wouldn't take offense to his opinion.

Keiko was quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of an honest answer.

"Honestly," she began, "I don't know. I guess Yusuke has just always been there for me. He's always accepted me for me as a person; Not as a brain, not as Keiko the goodie good, just as Keiko Yukimura."

"Hmm…" Was his reply, "I still don't get it but okay?"

"What's not to get?" Keiko asked.

"You know he has tons of other girls, yet you proudly proclaim your love for him." Shishi replied. Then a light bulb lit up in his brain. He smirked then said, "Oh now I get it."

Keiko raised her brow in confusion, "Get what?"

"Urameshi must have been you first." He stated boldly.

Keiko didn't respond. Shishi began to slightly panic, "Uhh…Keiko I'm sorry, I know that wasn't my place to say!"

"Maybe Yusuke did take my virginity," she spoke, ignoring his apology, "But that's _not _why I feel so strongly for him."

"I'm sorry Keiko, let's change the subject." Shishi apologized again.

"Actually Shishi, I think I had better return to my studies." Keiko stated blandly.

"No Keiko, please don't be man at me." Shishi pleaded.

Keiko smiled; he was cute when he begged. "I'm not mad Shishi; I just really need to study, my midterm tests are only a few weeks away."

"Oh okay," he replied disappointedly, "Can we hang out this weekend?"

Keiko was taken aback by his sudden question. "Uhh…I don't know."

Shishi cut her off. "C'mon Keiko, let me make it up to you,"

Keiko couldn't help but grin, he was really getting to her. "Okay, but it'll have to be Saturday; I have to cheer on Friday."

"Okay, we can meet at the mall, around six o'clock?"

"Okay, sound good." Keiko agreed.

"Well, goodnight Keiko," Shishi said.

"Goodnight Shishi, text me tomorrow," Keiko replied, before hanging up.

Keiko walked over to her desk. She tried opening her book and studying her Calculus, but she couldn't focus. Mixed images Yusuke and Shishi crossed her mind repeatedly.

She sighed, "So much for focus Keiko!" she said to herself.

* * *

"So how was the drive?" Shizuru asked as Kuwabara and Yukina walked in the apartment. She took in there appearances. Both seemed to be calm, meaning there was no damage to her baby brother's beloved truck.

"Yukina a natural sis, she even drove us back home!" Kuwabara exclaimed,

"Really?" Shizuru asked impressed. She looked over a Yukina, who replied by nodding.

"Yep, we'll keep going out and practicing after we get out of our practices. Then I'll take her to get her license." Kuwabara explained, relaxing on the couch.

"Sounds like a plan," Shizuru replied, "Hungry?"

"Very," Yukina replied.

"Well I cooked dinner tonight,"

"Wow about time!" Kuwabara said jumping up and rushing to the kitchen.

"UGH! At least wash your hands!" Shizuru yelled grabbing him by the collar. Yukina laughed. She loved her new family.

After fixing them both a plate Shizuru walked into her bedroom, leaving the two teens alone.

Yukina looked over at her boyfriend as he devoured the mountain of food Shizuru had piled on his plate. Yukina smiled, Kuwabara was so cute in her eyes, even when he was being someone barbaric.

"This food is really good." She commented, after taking a few bites.

"Yeah Shiz is a great cook." Kuwabara agreed.

"Uhh…Kazuma I wanna talk to you about something." Yukina said, giving all her attention to the plate in her hands.

Kuwabara looked up, "What is it babe?" he asked as he sat his plate on the coffee table.

"I'm just worried about college, and how I'm going to afford to go." Yukina asked still looking up. "Ever since I left Tarukane, I left my college income, and now that all this stuff with Sadao, I've lost the only other was of getting to college."

Kuwabara was quiet for a minute. He understood her worry, but at the same time he didn't want her to. "Don't think about that right now," he told her, grabbing her hand, "_We'll _cross that bridge when we get to it."

Yukina smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

"Hello Botan! Long time no see." Shiori greeted as she hung her coat on the back.

"Hi Shiori," Botan said hugging the woman. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been fine," Shiori answered, "I'd be even better if Kurama would let me out of the house ever now and then." She hinted, looking over at her son. He smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'm hardly ever here. This is my shop too, and I'd like to work sometimes too!" she complained.

"Mother…I'm sorry I just don't want you to get any sicker." Kurama explained genuinely.

"I think I get sicker, the more I lay in that gloomy house alone all day." Shiori spoke softly.

"See we told you!" Botan exclaimed, "Jiro said the same thing!"

Kurama smiled at his girlfriend, "you're supposed to be on my side.' He mumbled.

"I'm not choosing sides Kurama, but you're just being overprotective." Botan explained.

Kurama nodded, "I guess you're right."

"She is right," Shiori beamed, "You've picked a sensible girlfriend Kurama,"

Both teens smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Botan said, changing the subject, "I wanted to remind you that I won't be here Friday, because of football!"

"You play football?" Jiro asked confused.

Botan giggled, "No, I'm a manager. I pass out towels and water. It's just an easy way of earning an extra credit." She explained.

"Oh," Jiro replied, before returning to his sweeping.

"Okay, well Jiro and I can handle it on our own." Kurama assured her. He looked over at his mother as she cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. "What is it mother?"

"What about me?" She asked, "Didn't you jut hear my speech?"

"Well…I mean I'll be here, so we won't be understaffed," Kurama explained.

"Well how about _you _go to the game, and let Jiro and _I _handle things?" She suggested.

"Mother…" Kurama started, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, you never go to you're school's football games, go have some fun!" she stated.

Kurama thought it over. He knew she was right. "Okay, fine, but if things get to be too much, just call me, okay?"

"You worry to much my son," Shiori stated, grabbing his cheek. "I'll be fine."

Kurama smiled and leaned in planting a kiss on her cheek. Botan watched in admiration. The love between mother and child was beautiful.

'_I remember having that.' _She thought to herself, a tear rolling down her face.

* * *

End Chapter

Well here another, kinda shorter, but hey…

I hope the name change with Shishi didn't confuse anyone, more cameos to come.

Read/Review/Update!

=]


	26. When a Date Goes Wrong

WARNING LEMON!

* * *

"What's up Jin?"

The redhead teen turned in the direction in which he heard his name being called. "Oh, Hey Shishi, nothing much just getting ready to head to my cousin's place, Sariaki's gotta game tonight, so we're going to that. Probably gonna stay the weekend there."

"Yeah, I'm heading out here tomorrow. I've got a date. Who's your cousin? Does he play football for Sariaki?" Shishi asked curiously.

"Nah, Yusuke's more of the basketball." Jin said nonchalantly.

"Yusuke?" Shishi smirked, "Urameshi?"

"Yeah," Jin replied, closing his locker. "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing, it's just ironic," Shishi replied shrugging.

"What's ironic?" Jin asked, slightly frustrated with Shishi. Shishi was always known for being cocky and bold, Therefore Jin knew that whatever Shishi was about to say, would spark controversy.

"Just so happens, the girl I have a date with tomorrow is Yusuke's ex-girlfriend." Shishi replied cocking his brow, in hope of getting a rise out of Jin. But to his surprise Jin shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah I'm not surprised, which girl? Etsumi, Yuri, Ayame? The list goes on," Jin joked.

"Actually, her name is Keiko. Keiko Yukimura?" Shishi replied, wondering what effects this information would have. He was pleased with that he got.

Jin frowned, then cracked a wide grin, "Now now, Urameshi is actually quite fond of Keiko. She is on a different level then the other girls." Jin informed Shishi hoping to end any potential drama before it brewed. "I don't think Yusuke would like that very much."

Shishi shrugged with a smirk on his face, "She's single right? I mean he doesn't _own _her."

"Take it from Jin Tsukai; if you want to avoid any trouble with Yusuke, you should back off of Keiko." Jin warned, still keeping his jolly disposition.

"I'll let Keiko decide whether or not she wants to continue our _thing_." Shishi responded.

"Okay, well I better be leaving," Jin said as he picked up his bag.

"Enjoy the weekend dude." Shishi said walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Botan, Kurama, can I take a picture of you two?" Lin asked as she spotted the two sitting side by side talking on the stone bleachers. It was halftime at the season fourth game, and the Sariaki Bears appeared to be defending their undefeated title well, with a score of 28-7. After providing the boys with their water and towels, Botan was allowed, by the coaches, to socialize in the bleachers during halftime.

"Yeah, here take one with my camera too." She stated handing her camera to Lin.

"Okay, One…two…three…cheese!" Lin announce as she snapped the photo, "Wow, you guys are so cute! One more shot. One…two…three!" she snapped another, this time from Botan's camera.

"Thank Lin," Botan said as she took hr camera back from her friend. She examined the picture and smiled, "Aww…It's so nice!" she said to Kurama handing him the camera. "Don't you think so?"

Kurama admired the picture, "Yeah, it really nice."

"So…I was wondering if you would wanna stay the night with me tonight." Botan said suddenly as she tucked the camera in her backpack, which she had Kurama holding for her.

Kurama looked at her, "Sure, any particular reason why?" he asked

"Well, Kougi's staying the weekend with my aunt and younger cousin, and I just didn't wanna sit in the house all night alone." She explained.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, but I'll have to leave early because I've got to open the shop up." Kurama agreed.

"That's fine." Botan replied, she looked at the field and saw the players back onto the field. "Well I gotta jet, see you tonight!" she stated before pecking him on the lips and dashing down the stairs.

Kurama sat back, wondering what the night had in store.

* * *

"Hey Botan, what are you doing tonight?" Keiko asked running up to her friend after the game.

"Oh, Hey Keiko you looked good out there today!" Botan commented.

"Thanks,"

"Kurama spending the night tonight," Botan said smiling.

"Oh no, what's that mean?" Keiko joked.

Botan laughed, "I dunno Keiko, the plan is to watch movies and just hang out."

"Sure, whatever you say!" Keiko laughed, Anyways I have a date tomorrow?"

"With Yusuke?" Botan asked in astonishment.

"No," Keiko said, slightly disappointed. "I think you know him. His name is Shishiwakamaru."

"Shishi? From Hibiya?" Botan asked. Keiko nodded, "Where did you meet him?"

"At your party, we've been talking ever since." Keiko explained.

"Wow, that's been like a month! And you are just now telling me!" Botan stated

"Sorry babe, its nothing personal, I just wasn't confident about this one." Keiko said.

"It's okay," Botan replied, "Good luck though, Shishi seemed nice from what I know of him."

"You don't know him well?" Keiko asked

"Not really. I know his cousin really well though." Botan winked.

"You mean you had sex with him?" Keiko asked looking around to make sure no one could hear.

"Yeah he was my boyfriend last year. Remember, Suzuka?"

"Ugh, how could I forget that clown?" Keiko replied laughing in disgust. (AN:hehe I couldn't resist.)

"Yeah he was almost more beautiful than me!" Botan added, "Almost. But that's what I like about Kurama, he's the pretty boy type that I like, but he's not conceited." Botan explain.

"That's good, but I'm going to go now." Keiko said hugging her friend. "Have fun with tonight!"

"Okay and come by after your date, I wanna here _all _about it!"

"Okay" Keiko as the girls went their separate directions.

* * *

Botan shrieked as she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She had been in here room frantically applying make up to her face when she head Kurama's car pull into her driveway.

"Coming!" she yelled as she checked her appearance on last time and rushed down the stairs,

Kurama smirked at her appearance as she opened the door and ushered him in. She stood before him face made up to perfection, pulled into a fancy bun, with a short black dress hugging her curves. "You look…nice." He said simply.

Botan threw her hands in the frustration. "You don't like my outfit?"

"Uhh…no it's very nice," Kurama replied.

"My make up?" Botan asked sadly.

"You look very sexy Botan, there nothing wrong with how you look." Kurama said, as they sat down on the couch. He watched as Botan crossed her nicely toned legs. He looked her in the eyes, "But it's just a bit much for tonight."

Botan looked down, "I just wanted to look nice for you." She told him softly.

Kurama smiled. He felt bad for hurting her feelings, but she was so cute when she was pouting, "Botan I would appreciate seeing you in your regular comfortable clothes," he stated, lifting her head up so that their eye met. Botan was lost in his emeralds while he was engulfed in her amethyst. "You're naturally beautiful Botan, you don't need make up."

Botan smiled, "So I guess that's my cue to change?"

"Yeah, I think sweat and a tee shirt are appropriate for this occasion." Kurama replied kissing her softly on the lips.

Botan nodded after the kiss was broken, "I'll be right back," and with that she walked up the stairs.

Kurama smiled giving her thumbs up as she walked back to the couch ten minutes later. Her hair was down and flowing freely down her back. She changed into her favorite pair of grey sweats the read _'Sariaki'_ down the left leg, and a white tank top. "See now isn't the a lot more comfortable than before?"

Botan smiled shyly and nodded.

"So…what are we going to do?" Kurama asked.

"Uhh…I guess just watch some TV." Botan shrugged grabbing the remote. She flipped through channels as Kurama slipped off his shoes and stretched out. Once she had settled on a dating show on MTV, Kurama wrapped his arms around her pulling against his chest.

The laughed as episode after episode of the selective dating show aired, showing more outrageous and slutty material.

"Can I ask you a question Kurama?" Botan asked, still looking at the television.

"Sure." He replied looking down at her.

"How long can you see yourself being with me?" She asked still not looking at him.

Kurama raised his brow to her question. "What makes you ask that?"

Botan shrugged, "I don't know really. I mean I know, I just…oh nevermind forget I asked anything." She replied shaking her head.

"No Botan what is it?" He asked lifting her chin to look at him.

"Nothing Kurama; It's nothing." Botan lied, avoiding his eye contact.

"Botan please, if something bothering you we need to talk about it," Kurama pleaded, "You know I care fore you."

Botan felt her heart leap into her throat, "Do you really mean that?" she asked, "You really care for me?"

Kurama raised his eye brow again. He couldn't believe she had to ask. "Of course I do."

Botan sat up so that now he face was eye level with his. "I….I love you, Kurama"

Her statement caught him off guard, he smiled, "Is that what you've been hesitant to tell me?"

Botan nodded. She was nervous. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Kurama cut her off with a kiss, "Well I love you too Botan." He said through the kiss, "And I could see myself being with you forever."

Botan smiled. There was no turning back now, her hormones were out of control, and the man of her dreams had just confessed his love for her. They deepened the kiss. Botan was impressed by Kurama's dominance, as his warm tongue wrestled hers. But Botan was never the submissive type. She fought back, by straddling him and pressing her tongue harder against his. But Botan was no where near prepared for Kurama's next move. He stealthily slid his fingers across her thigh and between her legs, before catching her of guard by roughly thumbing her clit through the thin material of her cotton sweats. This action earned and throaty moan from Botan as she let her mouth drop. Kurama grinned and bit her bottom lip, sucking on it a bit before saying, "I think I won that round sweetheart."

Botan smiled, "C'mon." she stated standing and grabbing his hand, guiding him up the stairs. They roamed through the large house before ending up in Botan's bedroom.

Without even bothering to clothes the door, the two fell onto the bed, rolling back and forth struggling for dominance, while still engulfed in a passionate kiss. Once the wrestling stopped Kurama was left victorious as he hovered over. He couldn't help but notice the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to recover her breath. The sight was appealing, as the tank top she wore showed no justice to concealing her large breast.

There was an unspoken agreement between them. They both knew clearly what was about to happen, so they felt there was no reason to hold back.

Kurama made the first move, lowering his face into the crook of her neck. From there he continued to suck and lick on her skin, while letting his hands roam about her body. They found refuge in the space between her laced panties and her shaven womanhood. He smiled as he heard her moan, practically begging his fingers to enter. So he did just that. He made a mental noted of how wet she was, and that she must not have been with too many men because the finger space was limited inside of her.

Botan gripped the pillows in pleasure are he worked his fingers in and out of her. She was feeling a bit selfish, so she decided to return the favor, slipping her manicured hand down his sweats and inside his boxers. She grinned like a kid at Christmas, as she stroked him, pleased by his length.

Now it was Kurama's turn to moan. He was thoroughly enjoying the gesture he was receiving, but the dominant part of him wouldn't allow her to out do him. So he knew he had to surprise her with something completely off guard, and before Botan could register his actions, he had made a trail of open mouth kisses down her stomach and was not entering her wetness with his tongue.

Botan tried to repress her scream, but couldn't. The sound only excited her boyfriend more, as he greedily lapped up her juices, and sucked viciously on her clitoris.

"AHH!" she screamed out, "KURAMA!"

He grinned devilishly, _'I like the sound of that'_

He raised his head and began to retrace his trail back up her stomach, stopping to play with her naval ring for a bit. Once he had returned back up to her face. He kissed her softly on the lips, and then looked into her eyes; which were now glazed over in passion.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked still grinning.

Botan nodded still in her daze. She tried to flip him over onto his back, but he wasn't having it. "I want to return the favor." She explained looking him in his eyes confused.

"Not tonight sweetheart. I need you now" he explained.

"Okay," Botan replied sitting up. She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and lifted it over her head. She never remembered when her pants and underwear were removed, but they were gone.

Kurama laid her back on her back wrapping his hand around her to unsnap her lacy bra, which matched the pink panties he had secretly removed minutes earlier. Now she lay before him, completely naked and beautiful. He could resist the urge to explore her perfect breast. He bent down and captured her left mound in his mouth, while his finger teased the right nipple. Botan moaned loudly. She brought her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head removing it. Once he was interrupted from his feast on her breast he decided now was the time to enter her for real. He removed his sweat and boxers and hover over her in patience.

Botan giggled as she felt his hardened manhood slap against her thigh.

"Uhh…I kinda wasn't expecting all of this to happen?" He admitted smiling sheepishly.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're backing out now Minamino." Botan asked exasperated. She prayed he wasn't going to stop, she was ready and there was not turning back.

"NO!" he said desperately, "I mean no, it's not that. I want to do this. But I don't have any condoms with me." He explained.

Botan sighed in relief, "Oh okay, here." She said simply, reaching into her nightstand drawer and handing him a condom.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he opened the rubber and slid it on.

Botan adjusted herself comfortably under him and sighed in anticipation.

Kurama slowly lowered his pelvis, pressing his hardened manhood against her hole. Botan let out another deep moan as he slid inside of her, and pulled back out, only to repeat the action again.

Kurama was in just as much ecstasy. The initial push had been the best feeling ever, due to Botan's tightness. He had to feel it again and again, so he repeatedly entered and exited her.

After a few minutes of slowly stroking, Kurama increase his pace and was now pumping fast and hard, earning loud screams from the beauty below him.

Rapid thoughts ran through both teen's heads as the sexed the night away.

* * *

"Shishiwakamaru?" Yusuke sounded out trying to place a face with the name Jin had just given him. "You mean Shishi? Is that the same guy?"

Jin nodded, "Yep."

"So… What about him?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly as he sprayed cologne on his body. He and Jin were going to the mall.

"He approached me at my locker and told me he had a date with one of your exes." Jin informed his cousin.

Yusuke smirked, gave himself one last once over in the mirror, and was about to walk into the hallway.

"Well aren't you curious to know who?" Jin asked.

Yusuke stopped and turned his head, "Not really."

"Even if it was Keiko?" Jin added knowingly.

That got his cousin's attention. "Shishi is dating Keiko?" he asked, feeling himself grow increasingly angrier.

"I said he was taking her on a date, not dating her." Jin corrected.

Yusuke took in the information. "That's bullshit!"

"How is that bullshit?" Jin asked calmly.

"Keiko, she's supposed to be _my _girl. Why would she go on a date with a creep like Shishi?" Yusuke snapped.

"She's not _your _girl Urameshi. What happened to you guys being "best friends"" Jin asked. He knew the two teens still harbored feelings for each other. He just needed Yusuke to admit that.

"Dammit Jin you know that a crock of bullshit," Yusuke snapped again.

"I know it, but Shishi sure doesn't, otherwise he wouldn't be courting _your _girl," Jin shot back with his signature grin.

Yusuke was quiet.

"Besides how many other girls do you have?" Jin continued, "So why can't Keiko go on dates?"

Yusuke looked at his cousin in disbelief, "Jin, whose side are you on? Mine or his!" he asked frustrated.

"Neither," the bushy headed teen replied simply, "I'm on Keiko's!" Before Yusuke could respond Jin continued, "Do you know how Keiko and Shishi hooked up?" Yusuke shook his head. "Well I do. It was at Botan's party, and why you were outside in my car frolicking with her cousin, I was talking to Keiko when Shishi walked over and introduced himself," Jin explained.

Yusuke was quiet for a second, "C'mon Jin you know I feel bad about the whole thing with Fujiko."

Jin sat calmly, Indian style, on Yusuke's bed, "Ai I know you do."

"Yeah and you also know why Shishi's so interested in Keiko."

This cause Jin to open his eyes up and look at Yusuke confused, "Huh?"

"You know how Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka's gang are, they like dating girls for bragging rights. And I'll be damned if Keiko goes in that freaking score book like Botan."

Jin thought about it, "Hmm…I forgot about that. You think it's the same situation with Keiko?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yusuke replied.

Jin shrugged, "I dunno Urameshi, after that ass kicking you gave Suzuka…"

"Yeah but they're relentless. You know that bastard tried to get back with Botan? He knew I hadn't told her about the scorebook and bragging rights."

Jin shook his head, "Did they hook back up?"

"Nope, I made a few threats and Suzuka backed off finally." Yusuke explained.

Jin thought, "Well let's just see what happens before we jump to conclusions," he stated, "Let's just go to the mall and think this over,"

Yusuke thought it over, then grinned, "Shut up Jin, you just want to buy those shoes!"

Jin grinned sheepishly, "Ai, maybe I do. But I also care about the well being of Keiko."

"What's wrong with Keiko?" Both boys were caught off guard by the question. Yusuke turned to find his mother standing behind them.

"Uhh…Hey Mom." He said ignoring her question.

"Aunt Atsuko, I see you are just as beautiful as ever." Jin complimented.

"Thanks Jin, now cut the crap, what's going on with Keiko?" Atsuko asked hands on her hips. Both boys remained silently, trying to concoct a lie. "Well I guess you guys don't want any of this delicious apple pie I just finished baking." She shrugged walking into the kitchen.

Yusuke and Jin looked at each other smirking.

"She got us." Yusuke replied, "C'mon."

Both boys walked into the kitchen and found Atsuko's infamous apple pie. They were just about to dig in when their hands were slapped away.

"Step away from the pie!" she warned, "Not a slice until I know what's going on."

Yusuke sighed, "Fine, but can we talk while we eat?" he asked greedily.

"Sure, but I want the truth Yusuke." Atsuko agreed slicing two large slices for her son and nephew.

"So Keiko's got this new friend," Yusuke began, his mouth full of apple filling and golden crust.

"You mean a new _boy _friend?" Atsuko asked raising her eye brow.

"Not really, he's just taking her on a date tonight," Yusuke replied jealously. "But the thing is, this guy is a creep, He's only after Keiko for bragging rights," he explained swallowing the pie and cutting another piece.

"Sounds to me like Keiko's moving on and you can't handle it." Atsuko stated.

Yusuke looked at his mother in disbelief, "Mom, These guys are famous for doing this shit; his cousin did it to Botan!"

Atsuko's mouth fell in shock, "YUSUKE! Whoever Botan has sex with is none of my business!"

Yusuke was seconds for doing the famous anime fall. "Mom, I don't mean she _did it _to him." He explained.

"Which she did," Jin butted in, still munching on pie. Both mother and son glared at the red head. "Uhh…shutting up now."

"Okay, what I meant was, this guys cousin was dating Botan last year. These guys have this scorebook on girls they date and have sex with, and Botan was on there for high points. I'm pretty sure Keiko's in there too. And I'll be damned if I don't kick Shishi's ass before he hurts Keiko." Yusuke growled.

Atsuko nodded, "I still hint some jealousy. But I think you may be onto something with this scorebook stuff."

"Ha I knew I was right!" Yusuke exclaimed spitting bits of pie.

"Maybe you should talk to Keiko about it." Atsuko suggested.

Yusuke shook his head as he swallowed his last bite. "Nope, just like Botan, I know it'll hurt her too much, so I'll deal with it myself."

"Whatever you say Yusuke," Atsuko replied.

"Well we're outta here mom," Yusuke said standing to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, "See ya."

"Bye guys," she greeted as Jin kissed her cheek and followed Yusuke out of the door.

"Young and in love…" Atsuko said aloud sighing, "Just like we used to be,"

* * *

"So I didn't know Suzuka was your cousin," Keiko asked. She was sitting in the food court with Shishi eating and talking.

Shishi smirked at her comment, "Uhh…yeah he is. How did you know?"

"Botan," She replied simply.

"Oh. Did she say anything else?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Not really, just that she didn't really know much about you, but you seem cool." Keiko replied.

"Oh," Shishi replied relieved

"Are you anything like Suzuka?" Keiko asked.

"We're only cousins, not brothers." Shishi replied,

Keiko giggled, "Trust me I know a pair of cousin, you'd swear they were twin brothers. They're so much alike."

Shishi smirked, "You mean Jin and Yusuke?" he knew it was a bold moving telling Keiko he knew Jin, for he would surely rat him out. But Shishi was the type that thoroughly enjoyed challenges.

Keiko made a face of curiosity, "Uhh…How'd you know?"

"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko. I tell you this everyday." He began, shaking his head, "We all run in the same circles. Plus I go to Hibiya, remember.

Keiko slapped her forehead, "Duh Keiko. It never registered to me that you might know Jin."

Shishi smiled, "So, would you like to go shopping?" he asked suddenly.

Keiko shook her head as she slipped her milkshake, "Nope. I intentionally brought only a little money with me. My dad says I shop too much, and I think he's right."

"But I did ask if _you _wanted to buy anything." He stated.

"Well excuse me, but it's not much of a date if I watch you shop." Keiko shot back folding her arms.

Shishi grinned, displaying perfect white teeth, "Keiko, _I _want to take _you _shopping."

Keiko's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Shishi replied nonchalantly.

"No…I couldn't possibly let you do that." Keiko replied waving her hands.

"Keiko I insist," He pushed, "Just one item, how about that?"

Keiko thought about it. "Well…I guess one thing wouldn't hurt; if you insist."

"Deal," he said rising. Keiko did the same and the two walked through the mall side by side. "So what will this one item be?" he asked looking down at her.

Keiko thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "I don't know. You choose."

Shishi bit his bottom lip in thought, "How about jewelry?"

Keiko's eyes widened, "Shishi no. Jewelry is way too expensive."

Shishi shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really, especially since you ruined my plans to take you on a shopping spree."

"Shopping spree?" Keiko asked in amazement, "On the first date?"

"So jewelry it is," Shishi stated ignoring her question. "Jewelry last longer anyways."

Keiko remained silent. They came across a jewelry store and stopped to admire the expensive contents.

"So, bracelet or necklace?" Shishi asked as he browsed through the glass.

"Uhh…I don't know." Keiko replied refusing to look at the jewelry.

"Keiko you have got to at least pick something out." Shishi stated, looking over at her.

"I still feel like this is way too much." Keiko replied, "It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Yet…" Shishi replied catching Keiko off guard, "But if you won't choose something I'll do it and hope you like it."

Keiko stood there lost in her thought. Was she really ready to think about dating Shishi? She looked over at him as he conversed with the salesman. He was very attractive, he had long lavender hair that he seemed to always keep pulled back into a bushy ponytail, with two straight bangs. He stood only a few centimeters under Yusuke, was slender in the body.

"So…are you going to try it on?" Shishi's voice brought Keiko out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Keiko shook her head. Shishi stood before her extending his hand for her to take the box from it. Keiko opened the box to find a beautiful silver bracelet with angels carved into it. She smiled, "Wow Shishi, I'm speechless."

"Well at least let me know whether or not you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I love it!" she exclaimed, "Thank you." She hugged him.

"Next time you owe me a real shopping spree," he stated returning her embrace.

And that's how the found them.

"Well isn't this cute?" The familiar voice caused Keiko to step back from Shishi's embrace.

Yusuke stood before them, a smile on his face masking his anger. He wanted nothing ore than to bash Shishiwakamaru's head in.

"Yusuke," Keiko said softly, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a mall baby," Yusuke shrugged, "a lot of people are here." Shishi smirked. He knew Yusuke's calling Keiko baby, was a warning for him.

"I guess you're right?" Keiko replied rubbing the back of her head. That's when Yusuke noticed the bracelet. _'This guys' so gonna get it'_

Keiko looked over a Jin, "Hey Jin," She greeted quietly.

"Hey Keiko," Jin replied grinning, he looked over at Shishi, "Well you two have fun," he stated ushering Yusuke to follow his lead.

"Yeah not too much," Yusuke mumbled looking at the ground as he walked away.

Keiko sighed as she watched him descend the escalator. She knew he was hurt.

Shishi was feeling slightly irritated by Keiko sudden lack of interest in his presence. "So… uhh…wanna catch a movie?" he asked trying to grab her attention.

Keiko nodded, she turn to him and slid the bracelet off her wrist. "Shishi I can't accept this," she stated handing the bracelet to him.

"Keiko please, I bought it for you. I want you to have it." Shishi said, rejecting the bracelet.

"Well give it to your mother or somebody else, because it's not fair for me to take it." She replied keeping her hand extended

"How is it not fair?" he asked.

Keiko sighed, "I really like you Shishi, but not to the extent you like me," She paused and looked at the escalator, "I still have feelings for someone else. So I really don't deserve expensive jewelry from you."

"Keiko, if you give me the chance I can help you forget all about those feelings you have for Urameshi. I swear I can treat you one hundred times better," Shishi exclaimed looking her in her eyes.

Keiko gazed back. She could find any traces of sincerity in his crimson eyes, yet she couldn't detect a lie either. She sighed looking to the ground, "I think I'm going to leave now." She stated, "I had a lot of fun, but I really have a lot to think about."

Shishi nodded understandingly, "Just promise me some of those thoughts are about me and you as an item." He stated coolly.

Keiko smiled, "I can't make any promises, but maybe."

"Well I guess I'll call you tomorrow or something," Shishi stated,

"Sure," Keiko replied, "Goodnight,"

He was about to extend his arms for a hug, but Keiko had already began quickly walking away. "Dammit Urameshi," he said aloud as he continued to stroll the mall, "Now what?"

* * *

Botan couldn't contain the wild blushing and grinning she did every time a text message would come through.

She and Kurama hand been texting all day while he was at the shop working, and she lazily lay around, replaying ever scene of their escapade the previous night. She couldn't resist the cocky grin she displayed every time he'd reply with another compliment about her body, or sexual skills. But she couldn't be too cocky; Kurama was no amateur in the bed either.

Botan looked curiously at the front door as she heard a knock. She walked over and looked through the peephole, only to find Keiko standing on her porch.

"Date's over already?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Hello to you too," Keiko replied gloomily as she walked inside of the house.

"I take it Shishi's a jerk?" Botan said following Keiko into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"No Shishi the perfect gentleman," Keiko sighed,

"Then what happened?" Botan asked, her phone vibrating.

Keiko sighed and explained the story of the events that occurred in the mall, from the Shishi's shopping spree offer to Yusuke and Jin's arrival; All the while Botan texted and listened.

"Wow, Yusuke's really jealous!" Botan grinned, "Serves him right for all those girls he's been with."

"I don't know Botan," Keiko shook her head, "He seemed really…hurt,"

"Of course he was!" Botan exclaimed, "It's the exact same as when you saw him with that girl at the mall. Remember? When you were in the dressing room?"

Keiko nodded.

"It's okay Keiko," Botan assured her, "Yusuke's just getting a dose of his own medicine. And how could you turn down an expensive bracelet from a hottie? You are crazy girl!"

"I just didn't feel right taking it." Keiko admitted quietly.

"Whatever you say Keiko," Botan shrugged reading her text and replying.

"Anyways, enough about that," Keiko said, trying to change the subject, "How was last night with Kurama." Botan grinned wide and blushed red as a tomato. Keiko's jaw dropped, "Botan?"

Her best friend looked up at her, "We did it," she admitted, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh!" Keiko screeched jumping up, "I can't believe it."

Botan nodded, "It was so wonderful Keiko." She stated, thinking back on it.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was like, for the firs time I felt… loved…during sex." Botan explained, "Kurama's so passionate, and just so…ugh perfect."

"You're in love," Keiko said quietly, smiling at her friend's. "I've known it for a while,"

Botan didn't reply, but just continued to grin, _'I'm in love!'_

* * *

"He bought her a fucking bracelet!" Yusuke yelled as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. Jin sat back and watched at his heated cousin burned a trail into the carpet with his paces. "Like Keiko's some type of gold digging whore!" he continued, "and the nerve of that bastard, even after you tell him Keiko's mine, and I'll kill for her, he _still _takes her out, and _buys _her some expensive piece of shit!" he ranted, Jin just nodded and watched. "I know he's challenging me! I can tell by his stupid ass smirk! I swear Jin; he's not going to get Keiko!"

"C'mon Urameshi, you know we're not going to let that happen" Jin assured him.

"Damn right!" Yusuke replied angrily.

"But maybe Aunt Atsuko was right. Maybe we should tell Keiko about Shishi and his foul past." Jin reasoned,

But Yusuke shook his head, "No, it'll hurt her too bad. Then I'd really have to kill him! I'm just going to have to get Keiko away from him." He concluded.

"How?" Jin asked curiously.

Yusuke stopped pacing, and plopped down on the floor. He knew exactly what he had to do; but first, the best friend ploy had to go.

* * *

End Chapter

READ/REVIEW!

=]

]


	27. Robin Hood and Rainstorms

**LEMON!!! OH YEAH!!!**

* * *

"Furuga, this is for you." Botan looked up from her conversation with Yusuke when she heard her name. She looked up at her teacher, who was standing at the head of the class, obviously expecting her to come to the front and get the envelope. She stood and walk towards him, grabbing the envelope, from his chubby fingers,

"I'd appreciate it if you and Urameshi would pay attention to at least one of my lectures," he hinted irritated.

Botan smirked and walked back to her seat. He was right though. She didn't understand how she could spend her entire class period talking to her best friend, and yet both of them would pass the class. _'Humph! Show how good his teaching skills are!'_

"What's that?" Yusuke asked nosily, looking over from his seat.

"Geez Yusuke, Can I please open it first!" she looked at him annoyed. Yusuke only grinned sheepishly. Botan red the short message on the note and smiled.

"What is it," Yusuke wined.

"It's from Coach Washu," Botan replied.

"The cheerleading coach?" Yusuke asked confused, "But you're not a cheerleader."

"I got nominated for homecoming." Botan explained "for being a football manager."

"Cool, I wonder who else is running." Yusuke thought, "Maybe Keiko?"

"Yeah, she and Yukina are the only senior cheerleaders," Botan agreed, "and Koto, and some of the other girls from the softball team are probably going to run."

Yusuke nodded.

"So are you gonna help me campaign?" Botan asked looking over to her best friend, "I know you can help me with the freshman vote," she winked.

Yusuke sucked his teeth, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Yusuke, everyone knows you're babysitting the freshman girls," Botan giggled. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yusuke you can't be mad at me. You're the one bedding the freshman girls!"

"Whatever Bo," Yusuke replied sighing.

Botan looked over at her best friend and shook her head, "So I heard about you're jealous run in with Keiko and Shishi at the mall,"

"It's not jealousy. Shishi's a loser." Yusuke replied shortly.

"He seems pretty nice to me," Botan responded shrugging her shoulders.

Yusuke remained silent. He couldn't explain Shishi's foul intentions to Botan, with unveiling the truth about her relationship with Suzuka.

"Shishi's not a factor," he spoke up, "I'm going to make things right with Keiko,"

Botan smirked at the bell rang, "You are too much Urameshi."

* * *

Yukina sighed nervously as she walked out of her last class of the day. It was Wednesday, the day she was supposed to meet with Sakyo. He had texted her earlier that day reminding her that he was going to pick her from school.

"_I wonder what he has for me?" _she thought to herself, as she walked down the long hall that led to the student parking lot, where Sakyo would be waiting for her.

"Yukina wait up!" Yukina turned to see Misa running towards her. Misa was cute; standing at 5'3" her medium length dark brown hair, fell onto of her shoulder. She donned big hazel eyes, and had a bubbly personality that matched Botan's. One thing Yukina noticed was that Misa looked up to Keiko the most, and was following the same destructive path Keiko had with Yusuke, with Moshi from the football team.

"Umm, I'm kind of in a hurry Misa," Yukina said looking at the glass doors at the end of the hall. There was six of them, all opening and closing as students exited to there rides and cars.

"Oh okay, Coach just wanted me to give you this," she panted as she caught her breath. She hand Yukina the envelope on her "Congrats girl,"

Yukina furrowed her brow in confusion, "Congratulations for what?" she asked.

"Just read it." She motioned.

Yukina looked at the door again, and opened the envelope. She unfolded the paper and gasped as she read the short message. "I got nominated for Homecoming Queen?"

"Yep, isn't that exciting?" Misa gushed, "I can't wait to run my senior year!"

"I don't know Misa; shouldn't they give it to Keiko?" Yukina replied,

"Actually, Keiko wanted you to run for this homecoming, so you could possible walk with Kuwabara, and she's just gonna run for Basketball." Misa explained,

"Oh, I'll have to thank her I guess." Yukina said solemnly, "But still…"

"Nonsense Yukina, You're running!" Misa cut her off, "You've got to it's gonna be so cool!"

Yukina sighed, "I'll have to think about it…"

"You do that," Misa winked, "See ya tomorrow!" she added turning and running off towards, Coach Washu's party.

Yukina looked at the letter one last time before tucking it in her bag and walking out of the doors. She was about to search the line of cars for Sakyo's white Mercedes Benz. Instead she bumped right into a tall figure. She was just was about to apologize when she looked up at the person.

"Hey babe, I didn't see ya down there," Kuwabara joked, "You headed to meet with that Sakyo guy?"

Yukina nodded, "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous,"

"Me too," He responded, catching her slightly off guard, "Call me if you need me." Yukina just nodded. "Well I'm going to go to practice; any idea when you'll be back?"

"Not really, but I doubt It'll be late," She replied.

"Okay, see ya later babe," he replied, wrapping her in a hug, "Love you."

Yukina smiled in his chest, "I love you too."

Kuwabara let go of her and walked into the glass doors, leaving Yukina to scan the parking lot. She saw no white Mercedes, so she was slightly confused. Suddenly she heard a car honk and a hand waving at her, from across the parking lot. She walked over to silver Porsche cautiously, until she saw Sakyo's face through the cracked window. She walked over to the passenger's side and side in.

"Hello Yukina," Sakyo greeted, giving her a winning smile, "Long time no see."

"I know, how have you been Sakyo?" she smiled

"I've been good," Sakyo replied pulling off, "Business is business."

Yukina nodded looking out of the window.

"So was that you boyfriend?" Sakyo asked looking over at her, "The one you were hugging outside?"

Yukina nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's Kazuma."

"He's big," Sakyo replied, "Tall I mean. You're an awkward pair, in a sense of height."

Yukina giggled, "Yes it's a really big difference."

"But he treats you good," Sakyo continued, as Yukina nodded in agreement, "and that's what matters."

"Thanks," she replied. The two remained silence for a remainder of the thirty minute trip. Yukina sat nervously as a million thoughts ran through her head. She prayed that this day would result in good news.

* * *

Keiko was confused when she watched her best friend drive off in a brand new Porsche, with an obviously grown man. She didn't have too much time to ponder on it though, as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She jumped, before turning to see the culprit. "Yusuke you scared the hell out of me!" she laughed.

"Was that Yukina?" he asked, holding Keiko close to his frame.

"Yeah, but I don't know who that man was," Keiko replied looking at the retreating vehicle.

Yusuke shrugged, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She was just over there with Kuwabara," Keiko nodded, "Got any plans tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

Keiko smirked, before stepping forward and turning to lean on her car and face him. "I'm supposed to be meeting Shishi at a coffee shop downtown at 8."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Well how about you and me do something instead?" he asked.

"Yusuke, I just told you I'm meeting Shishi at the coffee shop. Plus I'm working until 6:00pm." She explained again.

"So," Yusuke whined, "Cancel it babe, we haven't done anything together in months!"

Keiko thought about it, "I don't know Yusuke, I did make plans with Shishi first. I kinda owe him; for the bracelet." Keiko admitted. "Which I didn't take, by the way,"

Yusuke smiled inwardly. "Well, I think hanging out with me, should be more important, than some corny date with that chump." He commented.

"At least that _chump _likes going on dates with me." Keiko shot back, "unlike you."

"C'mon Keiko, I know you're not seriously over me, or seriously into this creep," Yusuke replied cockily; Wrong move.

"Are you serious Yusuke? You've got some nerve!" Keiko exclaimed opening her car door.

Yusuke mentally slapped himself. "Keiko, I'm sorry!" he spoke, grabbing her arm, "That was kinda fucked up, but I don't take the Shishi part back," he warned, "But you know I love you. And if you pick me up tonight, I'll make it worth it. We'll have more fun that you and Shishi will!" he said childishly, grinning.

Keiko laughed, "Well…" she thought about it.

"Please Cakes," he asked pulling her body towards her and planting a kiss on her lips.

Keiko felt light headed as their lips touched. It had bee so long since she'd felt his lips.

"I guess I can reschedule." She shrugged, still in a daze from the sudden kiss.

Yusuke grinned, "Good, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep," Keiko smiled.

"Alright, well I'm riding home with Botan, so I'd better go catch her." He stated before running off.

Keiko smiled and sat in her with the engine started. She flipped open her cell phone and texted Shishi.

* * *

"Hey Kuwabara, I saw your girlfriend getting into a Porsche after school." Moshi stated has the team warmed up before their coach arrived, "What's up with that?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes in irritation, "Just personal business Moshi. Nothing serious,"

"Oh, I thought maybe there was trouble in paradise," Moshi hinted, still trying to get information.

"Nope," Kuwabara replied standing from his stretching, "Everything is perfect," he smiled before beginning his sprints. He hoped everything was going well with Yukina. The thought of her being alone with someone associated with her sadistic uncle was scary. But, Yukina trusted Sakyo, so all Kuwabara could do was sit back and hope everything was okay.

* * *

Yukina observed the scenery from the passenger window, as they drove through a quiet neighborhood. The houses were big, with matching, fresh cut, green lawns, and an expensive car or truck in every drive way.

Yukina looked over at Sakyo curiously as the pulled into the drive way of a large white house, with a big balcony extending from the top floor.

Sakyo pushed the button above Yukina's visor, and the garage up. Yukina noticed the red Lexus, parked in the right lane of the driveway, behind Sakyo's white Benz which was parked in the garage. He parked the Porsche along side the Mercedes in the garage, and the two exited the car.

"Welcome to the Valdez residence, Yukina," Sakyo announced extending his hands, as they walked through the garage door and into the living room.

Yukina looked around the room. She wasn't in awe, because she had lived in lavish mini mansions with Tarukane for most of her life. But what caught Yukina's attention was the feminine touch the house seemed to have. The décor wasn't girly, yet she could tell that a woman had control over the paintings on the walls of the living room, and the various colors of the tile and carpet throughout the house, and that way the wallpaper seemed to go perfectly with them.

As Sakyo continued to walk Yukina through the house giving her a tour, she noticed that the second story was not a complete floor, but only harbored a grand staircase that led to the master bed and bath rooms. Sakyo explained that the balcony she'd seen outside was actually attacked to there bedroom.

Their tour ended in the kitchen, which, just like Tarukane's house, led into a large den.

"You've got a beautiful home Mr. Sakyo," Yukina complimented. "Everything's so beautiful, the statues, the paintings, everything is so tasteful."

"Thanks," Sakyo smiled, "I owe that to my fiancé,"

"I didn't know you were engaged," Yukina beamed. That was so beautiful, in her eyes.

"Yes, actually there she over there," he motioned towards the den. The two walked down the three small steps into the dimly lit room, to find a small woman across a leather love seat, watching TV. She looked over at them as Sakyo brightened the lights.

"Yukina, this is my fiancé Momo," Sakyo said motioning towards the girl. "Momo, _this _is Yukina,"

Momo smiled, displaying a set of pretty, white teeth surrounded by plump, full lips. Yukina couldn'thelp but notice the girl was young, maybe only a few years older than herself. She had long dark hair, which consisted of both brown and black streaks, which stop around the bottom of her ribs. Her eyes were and deep blue color and Yukina could tell she was short in stature, standing maybe a few inches taller than herself. But what Yukina noticed right away was the fact the Momo donned an enormous pregnant belly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Yukina," Momo greeted, "I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice meeting you too," Yukina replied giving a shy smile.

"You'll have to excuse my laziness," Momo said wobbling to stand. Sakyo casually walked over to her and helped her up. Yukina was right; Momo was short, standing at her same height as herself.

"Its fine," Yukina replied. "You have such a lovely home by the way."

"Thank you, it's really out of boredom though." Momo began, "When we first moved here, I was on summer break from college, and I couldn't work because I was pregnant, so Sakyo let me decorate while he was out on business trips."

Yukina smiled and nodded, admiring the den. She was just about to apply when she heard a small squeaky voice greet Sakyo.

"DADDY!" Yukina turned to face a pretty little girl, who was the spitting image of Momo.

Yukina watched as the little girl ran across the room, into Sakyo's arms. She fought back tears, as she took in the scene of Sakyo bending down and lifting the girl up to him, kissing her and asking had she been a good girl today.

"Yep, I made mommy tea, and brought her snacks and pillows. And I got the mail. Then I went next door and help Mr. Ichigaki with his garden, and he thanked me and said I was a good helper." She rambled on about her day.

"Mika take a breath," Momo said casually. The little girl stopped talking and did as she was told.

"I sometimes fear, she's going to faint from talking too much." Momo commented turning back to Yukina.

"Who's that lady?" Mika asked pointing to Yukina.

"This is daddy's friend, Yukina." Sakyo explained.

"Hi, Yoo-keen-ah," Mika greeted, "I'm Mika!"

Yukina smiled, "Hi, Mika. It's nice too meet you."

"I'm four! But my birthday is next month, so I'll be five! That's this many." Mika stretched out her five little fingers, "How old are you? Yoo-keen-ah."

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in February." Yukina replied smiling. Mika had a lot of personality at her young age.

"Is eighteen a lot Daddy?" the little girl asked looking at Sakyo with her big blue eyes.

Sakyo nodded, "A lot more than five Sweetie," just then his cell phone went off, he sat Mika down and answered it, "Excuse me ladies." He began walking out of then den, but not before Yukina heard him say, "Yes, Tarukane what is it?"

Momo noticed the look of fear spread across Yukina's face. Sakyo had informed her long ago about his business partner's hellish acts towards the girl.

"Well I'm pretty sure Sakyo, will be stepping out for a few hours to handle business. Momo spoke, "Hope you don't mind hanging with me and the girls?" she stated rubbing her belly. Yukina smiled and nodded.

Just then Sakyo emerged. "Umm…change of plans. Yukina I'll have to meet with the guys downtown, but I'll be back around dinner time. Then after that we can talk. Okay?"

"Okay," Yukina nodded. Sakyo kissed his wife and daughter before exiting through the garage.

"Yoo-keen-ah, we're gonna have so much fun, wanna see my room?" Mika chattered, grabbing Yukina's hand a pulling down a hallway outside of the kitchen.

"_This is far from what I expected," _Yukina thought to herself.

"See this is my room!" Mika announced proudly as they entered a room at the end of the hallway. The room was large, and consisted of soft pink wallpaper and wood panel floors. There was a princess style, canopy bed, in the center of the room, like Keiko's; a large walk-in closet was located in the far right corner of the room, which consisted of both clothes and toys.

"I thought polished wood would work better with messes, versus carpet." Momo explained. "As you can tell, the room is intended for someone much older; not many four year olds have walk in closets."

Yukina smiled, "I did,"

"Well then you are among the few young girls who were blessed into the world of crime." Momo commented sarcastically, "If that's what you want to call it," she added.

Yukina noted the solemn tone I her voice.

"Well, I'd better go back in the din, this kid's really weighing me down," She joked, "Come on Mika, let's go look at pictures," she called to her daughter.

"C'mon on Yoo-keen-ah," Mika stated grabbing Yukina by her hand and dragging her along. Yukina giggled a bit to herself every time the little girl would stop to sound her name out.

The three (or four), of them entered the den. Momo flopped down on the love seat again, while Yukina took a seat in the neighboring recliner, also made of genuine leather. She watched Mika as she ran over to a small book shelf, which was full of three shelves of picture albums.

"I also fuel my boredom by scrap booking." Momo explained. "Would you like to see?"

Yukina nodded. She stood and walked over to occupy the space left on the couch next to Momo. Mika hopped up and sat on Yukina's lap, bringing a smile to Yukina's face.

"I met Sakyo when I was a senior in high school, on my eighteenth birthday," Momo began, as she pointed out pictures of a younger her and Sakyo. The two were at parks, restaurants, a fair, and other various places, looking completely happy.

"My friends had snuck me into a bar. I don't even remember how we got in, because none of us were of age." She paused laughing, "Anyways, to make a long story short, Sakyo was there, we struck up and conversation, and exchanged numbers. I was never really the shy type. I didn't hear from him for a couple of weeks, and even though I was interested, it didn't really faze me, I had a boyfriend, my own age, and Sakyo, being twenty-three, I was sure he wasn't interested." She paused patting her stomach.

"Again, I'll make a long story short, and tell you, he did call eventually, I left my boyfriend, Sakyo and I dated for a month, I found out I was pregnant, my parents were pissed, and I moved in with Sakyo. All this two month's before my graduation!" she explained.

Yukina looked at her in shock. "Wow what did you do?"

"I graduated. Sakyo took me too and from school, paid for all my senior dues, and was the only person present at my graduation. My parents and older brother never spoke to me again."

"That's terrible," Yukina sympathized, "All because you were pregnant?"

Momo nodded, "Yep. I guess it was kinda irresponsible. I barely knew this guy and here I was a few weeks later, having sex with him!" Momo replied. "Oops!" she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at her daughter. She was relieved to find Mika sound asleep, curled up on Yukina's lap. "Are you a virgin Yukina?" she asked winking.

Yukina blushed and nodded.

"That's good," Momo replied, "Have you ever been in love?"

Yukina thought about it, "Well, I have my current boyfriend," Yukina stated unsure.

Momo nodded, "I'm forever grateful for everything Sakyo did for me. My parents screamed and yelled about how bad he and the baby were going to ruin my life, and it scared me a little I must admit. I mean, I didn't really know him, like I said, and I had no clue what he did for a living, or how he'd treat me. But here I am almost five years later, and I have everything I ever needed, plus more. He put me through college at the University of Tokyo, so now I'm educated. He's been nothing but nice and loving to me, and though I'm young, we've created an beautiful family." She paused again, looking between her swollen belly, and the sleeping child on Yukina's lap.

"You don't care about the dirty dealing and business that my uncle and Sakyo are into?" Yukina asked.

"Ha! I fucking hate it!" Momo exclaimed, "But I know that this new baby and getting married will change all of that. When he proposed to me, I told him I'd accept the engagement, but I wouldn't marry him until he retired from his business with Tarukane. He also runs a legit business too, you know?" Yukina shook her head.

"When will the baby arrive?" Yukina asked.

"I'm due next week!" Momo exclaimed cheerfully, "I can't wait!"

Yukina smiled, "You're having a baby girl?"

'MmmHmm" Momo nodded, "Miyoko,"

"That's pretty," Yukina said quietly.

There was a long silence, until Momo spoke up, "Yukina, I don't know what information Sakyo has for you, but I really hope I did my part in showing you that there's always some light at the end of the tunnel."

Yukina looked at Momo confused, "Sakyo has told me all about what that bastard Tarukane put you through. But I know you've found some light; the way you seem so cheerful about everything, I know you've found a real home, with people who care for you. When Sakyo first heard you went missing, he asked me if you could stay here with us. I would have been honored, and I want you to know that you can come here whenever you like."

Yukina fought the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "Thank you so much." She said watching as tears also welled in Momo's blue orbs. "I'm living with my boyfriend and his sister."

Momo nodded, sniffing, "I know. He's the on who found Tarukane beating you."

"Yeah," Yukina said softly.

"Well, I'd better get dinner started," Momo said standing slowly, one hand firmly on her back and the other resting on her belly.

"I'll put Mika in her bed," Yukina offered.

"Nah, she fines, just put that blanket over her," Momo replied pointing to the multicolored quilt. Yukina did as told and sprawled Mika across the couch, covering her with the blanket. She followed Momo's waddling form into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Yukina asked.

"Well seeing as Mika, has bailed on me, I will need someone to get the pots and pans for the cupboards for me, I can't really bend down good."

"Okay," Yukina replied bending down to retrieve the cooking utensils.

The two women spent the next hour and a half preparing dinner. Sakyo returned home just ask Yukina began setting the table. After waking Mika up, he joined Yukina at the table as Momo fixed plates for everyone.

"So how I school going Yukina?" Sakyo asked as he accepted his plate.

"It's good so far," Yukina answered, also taking a plate, "I've been nominated for homecoming queen, but I'm not sure I want to run."

"Why not!" Momo exclaimed, taking a seat finally, "I won homecoming queen when I was in high school! It was so fun, you really should do it."

"Momo right, It's your senior year, you should experience all of that."

Yukina gave it some thought, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to run,"

"There you go, stop being so shy girl!" Momo said happily.

The four continued to converse throughout dinner. Yukina couldn't help but feel a bit emotional around them. They were a small young complete family, something she never experienced. Mika and Momo were identical twins. It was obvious that the little girl inherited her lively personality from her mother. It was also odd to see Sakyo so open and cheery around his daughter and wife. Yukina was used to see the serious stone face Sakyo, when he was conducting business with Tarukane. Now here he was laughing, and sharing stories about vacations, and family outing they had taken.

After dinner, Sakyo motioned to Momo that he was now going to talk to Yukina.

"Come on Mika, lets take a bath," Momo said, grabbing her daughters hand, ushering her to the bathroom

Yukina watched as the little girl happily followed her mother down the same hall in which her bedroom was located.

"I hope my family didn't drive you too crazy," Sakyo stated standing, and motioning for Yukina to follow him into the den, "I know my fiancé and daughter have a tendency to talk a lot" he chuckled.

"Oh no," Yukina replied, taking a seat on the same couch in the den. Sakyo occupied the recliner. "You have a wonderful family. Mika's an angel, and Momo made me feel so much at home."

"Good that was the idea" Sakyo replied. "I'll get straight to the point, as I told you I have a bit of information for you,"

Yukina nodded.

"You have an older brother Yukina," Sakyo stated.

There was a moment of silence as Yukina took in the information.

"A brother?" Yukina repeated.

Sakyo nodded, "Yes, he's your twin, Yukina."

Yukina fought back the tears that welled up, "My twin?" she repeated again.

"Yes, but he was raised by distant relatives, and stayed there after your parents wreck."

"Sakyo, have you met him, do you know where he is?" Yukina blurted,

"I have met him. It was a few months ago," Sakyo replied, "I've set up a date for you to meet."

"Has he always known about me?" Yukina asked.

"Yes," Sakyo nodded, "But he wasn't able to get close enough to you because of Tarukane."

"What is his name?" Yukina asked. The tears began to all down her cheeks.

"Hiei," Sakyo replied. "I wonder if any of your friends know him."

Yukina remained silent. She had a brother; a twin brother at that. She didn't know what to think about it. If he was a teenager like herself, then Sakyo was right; one of her friends might know him.

Sakyo watched her I sympathy as she took in all of his information. Still, he wasn't finished; he had more information for her.

"Yukina I know that may come as a big shock to you," he began, "But I have more to tell you,"

Yukina wiped her tears away, "Okay,"

"Tarukane might start looking for you; it's only a matter of time."

Yukina nodded in agreement,

"I'm not telling you to go into hiding, but to watch your surroundings." He informed her, "You know what his flunkies look like. Just have someone around you at all times."

Yukina sighed in frustration, "I don't know how long I can keep that up!" she growled, "Nobody has time to baby-sit me all day, they have lives too!"

"You won't have to do it for long," Sakyo spoke, "Tarukane's days as a free man are numbered,"

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked curiously.

"Our whole operation is under investigation as we speak. That's what Tarukane called his meeting today about. Two members of the black black club have already been apprehended for questioning. That's why I'm leaving the business soon than I planned."

Yukina nodded, "Well that's a relief."

Sakyo smirked, "Yes, I'll go back to me legit business finally, and you can lead a happy, normal college life."

"Yeah granted I can afford college," Yukina replied quietly, "Without Tarukane's income, I don't even know I'll be able to afford graduation fees."

"Don't worry about any of that," Sakyo winked, "That's why I'm here."

"Huh?" Yukina asked confused?

"Graduation fees and college are nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about," Sakyo explained, "I'll pay for it."

"Mr. Sakyo no, I can't…" Yukina was about to protest before he cut her off.

"I insist, I doubt your boyfriend can afford to put you both through school,"

Yukina shook her head. She knew he was right.

"Exactly, So I'm going handle that for you. And as for having money for necessities, and clothes and whatever else you want? Well, let's just say Tarukane has set aside a private back account that even he doesn't know about." He winked.

"You've been stealing money from him?" Yukina asked in disbelief.

Sakyo shrugged, "I'm a criminal; it's what I do." He stated nonchalantly, "But I like to think of myself as a Robin Hood type." He beamed proudly.

"Robin Hood?" Yukina repeated.

"Yeah you know, _'steal from the reach, give to the poor'_" he explained.

"Oh. I see," Yukina smiled, "I don't know how to thank you Mr. Sakyo. You've been so good to me."

"No girl should go through what you've been through Yukina," Sakyo commented. "It's my pleasure to help you."

Yukina remained silent, trying to hold back her tears.

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend is worried about you," Sakyo spoke again, rising from his seat, "You should head home now."

Yukina looked but at him confused. "You're not going to drive me home?"

Sakyo smiled, "Nope."

"So should I call Kazuma?" she asked even more confused.

"Nope," he replied, "You'll drive yourself home."

Yukina scratched her head, "How?"

"Follow me," Sakyo stated, walking out of the den. When the reached the living room the found Momo and Mika, already standing at the front door. Yukina smiled at Mika, who was dressed in a pink princess night gown, with a plastic pink tiara resting on her head.

Her jaw dropped instantly as her eye fell onto the pink BMW parked curbside of Sakyo's house.

"My car?" Yukina stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep," Sakyo smiled, "You do know how to drive now right?"

Yukina nodded slowly, still in disbelief.

"Well then, I think you should take it home with you now, before the rain falls," Sakyo continued.

"But won't Sakyo recognize it?" Yukina asked turning to face him. Momo looked up at her fiancé as well, curious about the answer.

Sakyo simply shrugged, "Maybe, but then again he's days are number, like I said,"

Yukina returned her gaze to the car. "Thank you all so much,"

The three just smile at her.

"Come back and see us soon," Momo spoke, "You're great company for a bored housewife."

Yukina smiled, and promised her return before stepping outside the door.

"Bye Yoo-Keen-Ah!" she heard Mika's squeaky voice call out as she opened her car door.

She turned and waved, before starting her car, and making her ride home.

* * *

"Keiko it's almost 8:30pm, I thought you were meeting with Shishi at seven?" Kotomi ask as she watched her daughter serve the last few customers.

"No we rescheduled, I'm just going to go over Botan's to study later." Keiko lied.

"Oh okay, well thanks for the extra help," Kotomi stated handing her niece, a plate to take to a customer. Fujiko walked past Keiko curiously. She had watched the close exchange between Keiko and Yusuke as she crossed the parking lot to Keiko's car. She didn't hear what they were discussing, but she had a funny feeling about her cousin's late studying with Botan.

Yusuke hadn't spoken to Fujiko much since their encounter a month earlier. He had changed seats in the class they shared together, and ignored any advances she made at him. Any conversation they shared at the lunch table was on a casual level, as if he was speaking to Botan or Yukina. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt. He deliberately had sex with her in a vehicle, whose owner was completely a mystery to her, and then seized all conversation with her.

After the last customers had left for the day, the Yukimuras closed the shopped down.

"Keiko, sweetie, why don't you go ahead and head over to Botan's before it's too late," Kei said as he tossed a towel to Fujiko. "We can finish this up."

"Okay," Keiko agreed, "I'll be home by curfew," She added running up the stairs.

After a quick shower, she took the short drive to Yusuke's apartment.

* * *

"Hello," Yusuke answered his phone.

"Hey, I'm downstairs," Keiko's voice came from the other line.

"Be down in a minute," he replied. After her okay he hung up, jumped out of bed and grabbed his coat.

"Be back in a few, Mom," he stated, as he head to the front door.

"Who is it this time?" Atsuko asked sarcastically.

"Well if you must know I'm going to hang with Keiko." Yusuke replied smartly.

Atsuko smirked, "Don't do anything stupid kid."

Yusuke shook his head and exited the front door.

Keiko watched him as he descended the stairs and walk towards her car. She couldn't fight the butterflies that grew in her stomach every time she saw him. Sure Shishi was attractive and articulate and everything a scholar like herself wanted; but Yusuke had that down to earth charm that attracted her to him as both a lover and a friend.

Her attention was drawn to the light pitter patter of rain drops as they hit her windshield. The weather was so random nowadays. Not that Keiko cared. She love the rain, it was so relaxing and refreshing. So a night alone with Yusuke in the rain would definitely be an experience.

'_Granted nobody ends up walking home' _Keiko mused.

"Hey Babe." Yusuke greeted as he entered the car.

"Hey Yusuke," Keiko replied softly, "So, uhh… Where to?"

Yusuke shrugged, "How about the lake?"

"But it's about to rain," Keiko stated in protest, "We'll get drenched."

"Who said we had to leave the car?" Yusuke offered.

Keiko thought about it. "Okay," she stated, driving off towards the lake.

* * *

Yukina entered the apartment in deep thought. The day's events had taken a toll on her physically and emotionally. In one day, she had experienced the good and bad news, and still even some of her good news had turned out to be devastating.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kuwabara's worried voice. "Everything okay babe?"

Yukina looked over at him and sighed, "Oh Kazuma…" she whispered.

"C'mere baby," he instructed sitting up and extending his arms.

Yukina did as told as tears began to roll down her face. She sat on his lap and curled into a ball. Through tears she retold the events of the day.

Kuwabara sighed, "Damn, that's a lot in one day babe," Yukina sniffled and nodded, "A twin brother huh. Well I guess that good news though, and this Sakyo guys paying for your college, that even better. All in all I'd say you received mostly good news" he smiled assuring.

"Yeah, the whole ride home all I could think about was how I've lived eighteen years and never knew I had a brother." She replied, looking at her keys. "I've been so lonely all my life, until I came to Sariaki of course, and the whole time I had another half?" she gave a defeated sigh.

Kuwabara sat there, not knowing what to say. He couldn't relate, but he could feel her pain. The swing of her keys caught his attention.

"Hey babe who's keys are those?" He asked curiously.

Yukina looked at the lanyard in her hand, "Oh, remember my pink BMW?" Kuwabara nodded, "Well somehow Sakyo got it, he mentioned something about telling Tarukane he would give it to Momo, his fiancé," Yukina explained,

"But he gave it to you?" Kuwabara stated more than asked.

"Yep,"

"Well looks like you've got your own set of wheel now." He commented.

"Looks like it!" Yukina agreed, seeming to cheer up more.

Kuwabara smiled. He was happy to see things were coming together for the girl he loved.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" she spoke again, "I got nominated for homecoming queen." She stated.

"Awesome!" Kuwabara replied excitedly. "That's great babe,"

"I don't know Kazuma," she interjected quietly; "I'm not sure if I even want to run."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm nominated for homecoming king. And I sure would like to escort you." He replied simply.

"Really Kazuma?" she looked at him shocked, "You're going to run too?"

"Yep, but since you're not gonna run, I guess I'm going to have to escort someone else," he stated nonchalantly.

"I guess it won't hurt to give it a try," she blurted without thinking twice.

Kuwabara just smirked, holding her tightly to his chest.

* * *

The rain had already begun to pour down, and lightning lit the sky while thundered roared in the clouds, by the time Yusuke and Keiko arrived at the lake. Keiko found an empty parking lot and parked the car under the shade of a willow.

"You know it's not safe to stand under a tree when it's lightning in the sky?" Yusuke mocked her.

Keiko smirked, "Who said we had to stand?"

Yusuke chuckled, "Smartass."

There was a long silence. The only sound that could be heard was the roaring thunder, as lightning illuminated the sky. With each flash Yusuke took a chance to glance at Keiko, who was staring out of the front windshield as the heavy drops scattered across the glass. She was so beautiful in his eyes. There she sat, in a simple white t-shirt that stopped at her waist, and a pair of dark wash baby jeans; nothing special. Yet, her plain Jane appearance was what had him ready to pounce on her. But he knew he had to take things slowly. He needed Keiko to remember that _he _was the love of her life, and that Shishi wasn't even a factor.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "You know I miss you, Keiko."

Keiko could feel her heart beat increase, but she kept her eyes on the drops of rain.

"We see each other everyday Yusuke," she spoke finally, "How can you possibly miss me?"

"And you know I love you," he continued, completely ignoring her statement, "Regardless of this best friend cover up we've got going, I still love you, Keiko."

This time Keiko fixed her browns on his darker ones. She met a look of sincerity; a look of seriousness, contrary to the childish grin she was used to seeing.

"You know I love you too Yusuke," she replied quietly. "But I have to stay focused on school and getting into college, and I don't have time for any distractions, if you know what I mean."

Yusuke bit his bottom lip, praying he didn't offend her with his next statement. "So you don't have time for me, but you have time for Shishi?"

Keiko smirked, "Jealous?"

"Hardly," Yusuke replied, humored by her assumption. "I'm just not a fan of him."

"I can't believe it Yusuke, You're jealous," she taunted leaning in closer to his face and repeating her chant.

"I'm not jealous," He stated simply, before grabbing her chin and planting a full kiss on her lips. "I'm just really possessive." He continued after the kiss was broken.

Keiko sat dazed for a second, her face still close to his. "I'm not property Yusuke." She said after regaining her thoughts.

"You're mine," he said sternly, "You love me right?"

Keiko nodded, a smile creeping on her face.

"Do you love Shishi?" he asked.

Keiko shook her head.

"Then come here," he demanded, while pulling her body over the center console, and on top of him. Keiko now sat in the passenger seat, straddling Yusuke. She smiled as he looked up at her; his arms folded behind his head, and a cocky, yet sexy, smirked plastered on his face. Keiko instinctively lowered her torso, so that it rested against his, before allowing there lips to meet. She hadn't even noticed that he now had his seat reclined into a complete horizontal position.

Keiko shivered as she felt his hands travel down her sides, resting on her hips. She moaned as he mover his own hips up, allowing her feel his steady growing erection.

"Yusuke I don't think…" she began to protest, using the little part of her moral thinking to analyze the situation. She was about to have sex in her car, something she thought only trashy whores did. Not classy, Harvard bound scholars like her self. Yet, not even her morals could withstand the sensation of Yusuke's thumb, as it massaged her clit through her baggy pants.

"Touch it," he breathed out. Keiko did as told; bring her fingers down to the elastic of his basketball shorts. She smiled as he moaned when she wrapped her smooth fingers and palm around him and began to stroke. She continued this tactic, until finally Yusuke grabbed her wrist and pulled it out of his shorts.

"Get in the back seat." He instructed her. Again, Keiko did as told, no questions asked. Yusuke pulled the seat back to its original position, before joining her in the back.

Keiko laid on her back as comfortable as possible in her compact backseat. Yusuke wasted no time tugging away ay her baggy jeans. After they were discarded, he brought his face up to hers and captured her lips again. Keiko's heart raced as he deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue between her lips.

She was able to catch her breath once Yusuke broke the kiss and descended down her jaw line, stopping when he reach the nape of her neck. Keiko silently prayed he didn't leave a mark on her. Her prayer was interrupted when she felt his rough hand slide up her shirt, and massaged her right breast. He teased her nipple with his left hand, while his right slowly slid her panties down her thighs and threw them somewhere on the dashboard.

He groaned as his rock hard erection began to throb, begging him to enter her. He looked down at the girl beneath him. No use in asking if she was ready; the glazed look in her eyes told him she was. So he dug through his pockets for his condom, opened it, slipped in on and discarded his own bottoms.

Keiko finally came to her senses when she felt his hands spread her thighs apart. She took a deep breathe as he pushed all the weight from his pelvis against her, entering the tight hole.

He moaned at the sensation of her warmth, as her inner walls constricted around his member. It had been three months since he'd last made love to her, and had almost forgotten how blessed his Keiko was between her legs.

Meanwhile, Keiko was beneath him wincing in pain with every stroke. She didn't understand why it still hurt her, even after they had already done it three times. Still, she took deep breathes and bared it, until finally the pain subsided and pleasure overcame her.

The windows began to fog up, as Yusuke rapidly increased his movements. He was now pounding away at her, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Below him Keiko was in pure ecstasy. She ran her hand up and down his sculpted chest and abs, as she felt him go deeper inside of her with ever heavy push.

Keiko couldn't control her arms as the flailed wildly, in a desperate attempt to find something to firmly grasp on to. The extreme closeness they were reduced in the limited space of her small Civic, helped to heighten the pleasure. Her hands met the moist glass of the steamy window, as she felt her inner walls pulsate, signaling her incoming climax. Her palms slid across the glass leaving a trail with every swipe.

Finally, when she felt her climax inching closer, she decided to rest her hand on Yusuke broad, muscular shoulders, digging her nails into him in the process.

The sudden twinge of pain caused by her scratching him only turned Yusuke on more, as he too inched closer to his release. Her sensual voice was music to his hears has he heard her broken speech murmur, "Yusuke, I think I'm coming!"

He smirked cockily, "Who's is it Keiko?" he asked huskily, still pounding into her now swollen womanhood.

"It's your Yusuke," she wined in both pleasure and pain, as her climax, crept closer.

"I thought it was that other boyfriend of yours'?" he teased, whispering in her ear.

"NO IT'S YOURS!" she screamed, her climax finally making the best of her.

Yusuke bit his bottom lip, and let out a throaty moan, as he followed suit; spilling his seed deep inside of her, and collapsing on her chest.

Keiko smiled; as she fought to catch breathe. She had had her first real orgasm, which had turned out to be the best feeling in the world.

"_No wonder girls are always fighting over him" _she mused to herself.

Yusuke was a pro.

* * *

End Chapter

Okay REALLY long chapter. Just thought I'd cram two events into one. Hope everyone's satisfied.

Read/review/ please don't be harsh!

=]


	28. Homecoming Queens and Home Wreckers

Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! They inspire me to continue!

* * *

The gang sat at their usual table the next day, discussing the day's events and excitement about the upcoming homecoming events. Everyone seemed cheerful, except Fujiko, who sat between across from Keiko and Yusuke, watching their every move. They seemed a little closer, closer than usual to her.

"Oh man I have the perfect idea!" Botan exclaimed, before sipping her coke. "We should so hit the mall after everyone gets done with practice, and pick out dresses!" she suggested looking around. Keiko and Yukina smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Uhh, Botan, Why would _we _want to help you all dress shop?" Yusuke asked pointing at himself, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Kuwabara the only one running and he'll be in uniform," he explained.

"Ugh, well you can at least help us her supplies to campaign." She suggested.

"Yeah Yusuke, what else could you possibly have to do?" Keiko added, looking up at him.

Yusuke shrugged, "Watch TV?"

Keiko giggled as she mushed him in the head, "Forget him Keiko, I'm sure Kurama and Kuwabara won't mind," she said looking over at the guys. They both gave weak smiles. "Oh C'mon not you too?" Keiko exclaimed in disbelief, "What happened to 'Battle of the Boyfriends'?" Keiko mocked sarcastically, "Well both your girlfriends are running and need help picking out a dress. I'd say this is the perfect test." She added, folding her arms.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged,

"I guess she's right." Kurama commented.

"Good," Keiko clapped, "Me and Fujiko can judge; since Yusuke wants to be a lazy bum!" she stated throwing him a scowl. She responded with a sheepish grin, while scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm not, uhh, feeling too well," Fujiko stated suddenly, "I'm just gonna hang out at the ramen shop,"

Keiko looked at her curiously, "Are you sure? Mom and dad aren't opening the shop today."

"I know, they're going to get supplies or something," Fujiko replied hastily.

Keiko nodded, "My grandma makes the sauce for the special, so they're going to get another order of it for stock. They'll be gone all day. You really wanna just sit in that house all day alone?" she said.

"I'll be fine, I'll just nap or something, I'm not feeling too well," she repeated.

Keiko shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I'll be judging that on my own."

"Cool, so I say Kuwabara drives us all!" Botan cheered.

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed, "How can you just volunteer me to drive?"

"Because, you've got the biggest car!" Botan explained.

Kuwabara thought about it, "Dammit." He murmured.

"Well I have to drive Fujiko home first so I'll just meet you guys up there." Keiko stated laughing at Kuwabara.

"Okay," Botan replied, just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Mom?" Yusuke called out has he slipped his shoes off at the door of his apartment. The house was silent, as he scanned the living room in search of his mother.

"Must be at Ben's," he murmured to himself plopping down on the couch.

He was just about to kick back and watch TV, when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He was surprised to read a text from Keiko's cell. It was a text asking him to come over. She said that she wasn't going to the mall, and instead decided to stay home. Yusuke grinned; he knew what was in store for them when he got there, and after the previous night's events, he was more than willing to take the twenty minute walk to her house. So, he texted back that he was on his way before jumping up, and headed out of the house.

* * *

Fujiko smiled as she read the text, only to hurriedly flip the phone closed when she noticed her cousin walking back to the car. She and Keiko had stopped at a gas station so Keiko could fill up.

"Okay girlie" Keiko said as she entered the car, "Are you sure you want to stay home?"

Fujiko nodded, "I'll be fine, tell Botan and Yukina I apologize for not coming."

Keiko nodded, before pulling off.

When they arrived home Keiko pulled to the curb and dropped Fujiko off, then headed to the mall to meet her friends.

"_I wonder what she's up too." _Keiko thought to herself. She knew her cousin was promiscuous, so she was sure she had found a few guys to mess around with. She sighed; her cousin was on a downward spiral. Keiko knew she was no saint herself, but Fujiko was almost always expected to sneak in and out of the house in the wee hours of the night, and upon her arrive, to rid herself of any guilty smells.

"Oh well," Keiko sighed aloud, "It's her life!" she concluded, as she pulled into the entrance of the mall.

She stepped in and immediately went to work finding her friends.

* * *

Yusuke rang the door bell and waited patiently. His manhood was already beginning to harden at the thought of what lied ahead. Keiko had become bolder and bolder these days. He was ecstatic that she was so back in his lane and away from Shishi in such a short amount of time. That's why he was a bit disappointed when Fujiko answered the door.

No doubt, there she stood before him, still dressed in her red mini skirt and white collared shirt. On her feet she wore nothing but white socks, and her face displayed the widest grin.

"Hi Yusuke," she greeted casually, leaning against the door frame.

"Uhh, Hey Fujiko is Keiko here?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself; how could he forget about Fujiko staying home. _"Thanks a lot Keiko!" _he thought to himself.

"Nope," she replied smirking, "She went to the mall remember?"

"Yeah, uhh, she…" Yusuke started, "Nevermind I'll just call her when I get home,"

"No use walking all the way back home, Yusuke," Fujiko offered, "Why not just come in and call her here, and wait for her?"

Yusuke sighed, "Nah, I think I'd better just go."

Fujiko smirked, "C'mon Yusuke, don't be so rude. I don't bite, remember," She winked.

Yusuke couldn't help but feel his pants tighten. Fujiko was just so damn sexy, and now it was apparent what was really going on.

"I take it you're the one who sent me that text?" Yusuke concluded, a smirk present on his face as he shook his head.

"Maybe." She replied innocently. "Come on in." she stated, walking into the living room, paying he'd follow her.

Yusuke sighed, _"What the hell…I'm horny." _He thought to himself as he followed her up the stairs and into the extra room she slept in.

"I'm glad you seen things my way." Fujiko stated closing the door behind him.

Yusuke didn't have much time to reply, for before he knew it Fujiko was in front of him again, with her hands firmly wrapped around his member.

"_Damn, how the hell did she do that," _he thought to himself, as a throaty moan escaped is mouth.

With her hand still wrapped around his now completely hardened dick, Fujiko ushered Yusuke to the queen sized bed.

Yusuke's thoughts were completely clouded, and all moral judgment had been left at the door. He brought his hands to her hips, lifting her onto the bed and raising her skirt at the same time, ready to penetrate.

But Fujiko wasn't having it. She wanted the dominance so she quickly kicked him away, only to grab is shirt and turn him so that now he was leaning against the bed. She used all her body weight to press against him, forcing him to lie horizontally across the bed. She didn't bother removing her clothes, deciding to simply slide her panties to the floor.

Meanwhile Yusuke quickly positioned himself vertically on the bed, deciding to also keep his garments on. As he laid his head on the pillow and glance up towards the ceiling, an overwhelming sense of peace, overcame him.

_Flashback_

"_Shh…stop making so much noise." A fourteen year old Keiko whispered._

"_Sorry," Yusuke mumbled. _

_The two made the familiar journey up the stairs and into the third room of the house, which had, until recently, remained vacant. For the last five days, Keiko would routinely sneak Yusuke into her house through the restaurant entrance, and into the guest room._

"_So what happened this time?" Keiko asked yawning. She and her, then, best friend sat criss cross on the queen sized bed._

"_The stupid bastard hit my mother." Yusuke answered through clenched teeth._

_Keiko sighed, "What did you do?" she asked looking at him._

"_I kicked his ass." He stated, "I only left because he threatened to call the cops."_

_Keiko shook her head, "What did your mother do?"_

_Yusuke chuckled, "What do you think? She was too drunk to even know he'd hit her." Yusuke bowed his head, "I hate it Keiko," he mumbled fighting back tears. He wasn't embarrassed to cry in front of her, he knew she wouldn't judge him like everyone else. Yet, he still didn't want o cry._

"_It'll get better Yusuke," Keiko replied soothingly, rubbing him on his back. "Just go to sleep and everything will be better in the morning." _

_Yusuke sniffled and then nodded, "Thanks Keiko." He said, finally looking at her._

"_Don't mention it." She replied standing to leave, "Just remember not to leave the room until I come get you. I don't want my parents seeing you leaving."_

_Yusuke nodded._

"_Okay, well goodnight Yusuke," She whispered, walking to the door._

"_Goodnight Cakes," he replied, laying his head on the pillow. It seemed as if he instantly drifted to sleep as soon as she closed the door._

_He had been asleep for two hours, when he felt a pair of strong hands, softly shaking him awake while calling his name. He opened his eyes and met Kei's._

"_Hey buddy, get up." Kei stated quietly, so not to startle the young boy. _

_Yusuke sat up and shook his head a little, trying to fully wake himself up. "Mr. Yukimura?"_

"_Yeah Yusuke, what's going on? What are you doing in here?" Kei asked concerned. _

_Yusuke sighed. He looked over at the open door and saw Kotomi standing in the threshold. He looked back up at Kei. "My mother's boyfriend hit her. And he threatened to have me arrested, after I beat his a... I mean after we fought. So I left." Yusuke answered bowing his head again._

_Kei shook his head, "That's a damn shame." He murmured, "But how did you get in here?" he asked curiously._

"_Keiko let me in, it's been like this for the past week," Yusuke admitted._

"_Week?" Kei exclaimed in astonishment, "You mean to tell me you've been sneaking in here every night for the past week?" _

_Yusuke nodded, "Yes sir, but please don't be mad at Keiko. She was just trying to help. I'll take all the blame." He pleaded looking up at Kei again._

_Kotomi gasped, "Oh Yusuke sweetie you're not in trouble." She assured him, stepping into the room and sitting next to him. She wrapped him into a comforting hug. "Right Kei?" she asked looking at her husband._

"_No Yusuke, we're not made at you or Keiko." He assured him, "I just wish you two would have informed us about this, instead of sneaking around."_

"_Anytime you need help you can come to us, Yusuke," Kei added._

_Yusuke sighed. He looked up and noticed Keiko occupying her mother's previous spot. _

_He smiled at the sight around him. The Yukimura's had always been the family he never had. _

_End Flashback._

"Yusuke!" the sound of Fujiko's agitated voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Yusuke what are you doing?" she repeated herself for the fourth time.

"Huh?" he asked looking up at her. She was now straddling his hips, and he could feel the warmth from her exposed womanhood on his lap.

Fujiko smirked, "Aren't you going to take your pants of? I've been waiting on this for a long time now." She stated sensually.

Yusuke looked around the room. This was the same room, the Yukimura's housed him in whenever he'd run off from home for a night or two. Kotomi would nurse his wounds after being in fights many of times, and he and Kei would talk for hours about whatever problem he was having at home. And here he was now. About to have sex with their niece on the bed, that their daughter had willingly snuck him to, in order to help him.

"I can't," Yusuke said running his hands over his face.

"Excuse me?" Fujiko asked looking at him.

"I said I can't fuck you Fujiko!" he yelled shoving her off of him.

"Hey!" she screeched as she fell onto the polished wood floor. "What the hell Yusuke, have you lost you mind?" she yelled.

"Yeah, the day I fucked you!" he yelled at her, "How could you do that to Keiko, she's your fucking cousin!"

Fujiko laughed at his words, "How could you?" she yelled back, "You're supposed to be her best friend" she stated making quotations with her fingers at the words 'best friend'. "Oh wait, _and _her lover right? Whatever Yusuke you're no better than I am."

Yusuke looked at her in disgusted, "whatever. I'm out of here Fujiko. You should be ashamed to call yourself a Yukimura, you fucking whore." He stated venomously at her as he walked out of the room.

"You're on to talk Yusuke!" She yelled, "You're a bigger whore than I am!" she heard no reply, only the sound of the front door slamming.

* * *

"_**And that's the end of the first half ladies and gentlemen! The Sariaki bears in the lead with 21 to 0" **_The energetic football announcer spoke over the loudspeaker of the Sariaki Stadium. It was the night of homecoming, and week since Yusuke and Fujiko's altercation. While other students were busy deciding who they wanted to vote for, Fujiko ad Yusuke were busy avoiding. Yusuke had told Kuwabara, Jin, and Kurama about the argument. The boys laughed and praised him at the same time. He had yet, to even mention to Botan anything about Fujiko and himself. He knew she'd scold him terribly and might even tell Keiko.

"_**Okay! Now if you could please turn your attention to the center of the field, we will begin our homecoming ceremonies." **_

The crowd wildly began to cheer as the candidates lined up on the side of the field, preparing to make the long stroll to the center of the field as the announcer announced them.

Keiko and Yusuke sat side by side ready to cheer they're friends on, Jin, Kurama and Shizuru sitting to the let of them. Atsuko, Ben, Kotomi, and Kei all sat on the row above them just as eager to rout for they're children's friends.

"So Keiko," Yusuke began looking at her, "Obviously I voted for Kuwabara. But you have _two _best friends running against each other. Who'd you vote for? I wont tell." He grinned.

Keiko laughed, "How honorable of you Yusuke, but honestly I just voted Kuwabara form king. I left my queen ballet blank." She smirked, "Who did you vote for? Botan of coursed!"

Yusuke chuckled, shaking his head. Looking out onto the field he said, "Nah, I actually voted for Yukina."

Keiko smiled in surprise, "Really?"

Yusuke nodded, "It'll be cute seeing them when together you know? Kinda like when we run for Basketball homecoming." He stated.

Keiko smiled, "Wow that was oddly sweet of you. The whole Yukina Kuwabara thing, I mean."

"What can I say," he started, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm a sucker for love."

"They are cute together. So is Kurama and Botan." She stated.

Yusuke laughed, "I know Botan has told you about them?"

Keiko smiled nodding, "Yeah they had sex."

Yusuke chuckled, "Who would have thought."

The announcer began announcing the first pair of male/female candidates. Keiko looked down the line of five pairs. Kuwabara and Yukina were the second in line. Botan and Moshi were last.

* * *

Yukina sighed nervously as she watched the couple before her walk off toward the center of the field where a white arch with red roses wrapped around it stood; a red carpet extending from it, to give the event more of an elegant feel.

She looked over to the crowd and scanned. Unlike her friend's, she had no family to invite to a special day like this. And though she knew all the parents of her friends as well as Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama would cheer her on, it would have felt even better to know someone was there especially for her.

As she scanned the field she gasped quietly when her eye fell upon Sakyo's form. A smile crept across her face when she noticed that he wasn't alone. In his arms he held up an energetic Mika, obviously trying to help her get a better view. Momo was with them, and to Yukina's surprise her stomach was flat, and she held in a thick bundle of covers in her folded arms. She waved back, as Mika wailed her hands wildly trying to get her attention.

Kuwabara smiled down at her as she turned her attention back to the center of the field. The two candidates we now at the arch and standing as the loudspeaker announced the queen candidates stats. She was a track player named Koto.

"You look beautiful tonight Yukina," he whispered to her. He admired her beauty as she stood beside him. She wore a haltered, yellow dress that spit up the front stopping at her calves. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant style, and her face was made to perfection all thanks to Shizuru. On her feet she wore pale yellow, four inch heels, which still did her no justice when standing next to her boyfriend.

"Thank you Kazuma." She smiled sweetly, "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks baby," he laughed at her sarcasm; he was still wearing his complete uniform, minus the helmet. "Oh look there's Shiz and Keiko, and of course they've got camera's." he laughed.

The couple turned towards the two girls who had to the side of the field to take pictures. Yukina smile sincerely, as Kuwabara wrapped his arms around her and the girls clicked away.

The regained their poise, and Keiko and Shizuru returned to they're seats as the announcer ended his descriptions of the first set of candidates.

"_**Next we have Kazuma Kuwabara!"**_ the announcer yelled. The entire crowd stood and erupted into applause. Kuwabara and Yukina began their walk across the field as the announcer continued. "_**Kazuma is representing the sport of Football. Kazuma's parents are Noriko and Taro Kuwabara. In his spare time Kazuma enjoys playing football, hanging with friends, and being with his girlfriend Yukina. Kazuma would like to thank his sister Shizuru, for always pushing him to do his best." **_The announcer paused as the crowd began to cheer loudly again for Kuwabara. Yukina smiled proudly. _"He mentioned me name!" _

"_**Kazuma is escorting the lovely Ms. Yukina Koorime!" **_The crowd again stood and cheered loudly as Yukina and Kuwabara stood underneath the arch. _**"Yukina is representing the sport of Cheerleading. Her parents are Hina and Masanori Koorime." **_Kuwabara looked down in shock at Yukina, who only continued to smile at the crowd.

"I'm proud of you babe," He whispered. She Yukina nodded, silently thanking him.

_**In her spare time Yukina enjoys being around her best friend's, whom she'd like to that for everything they've done for her." **_The crowd cheered one last time for the two as they walk to the side and lined up next to Koto and the other candidate.

* * *

Botan smiled brightly as she watched the two pose side by side grinning and hold hands. She envied them slightly, wishing she could have run with her boyfriend. Instead, she stood next to Moshi, a guy she wasn't to particularly fond of.

She only hoped Kurama approved of her attire. Tonight, she wore and long, strapless, silver dress that hugged her curves and pushed her bust up and out. Her intentions weren't to put such an emphasis on her breast, but the dress was just beautiful. It was glittery, and donned and sexy split the stopped mid-thigh. She opted for strappy, silver, five inch heels, and her hair was let down and flowed freely down her back and over her cleavage.

She sighed as she patiently waited for her turn to walk. She was seconds away from slapping Moshi, if he didn't stop staring at her cleavage.

"Hey I understand they're big and what not, but don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Botan scolded him.

Moshi smirked, continuing to look ahead, "Who?"

"Misa." Botan stated, "You know who I'm talking about."

"Nah, she was just looking for someone to wipe out the virginity of hers," he replied vulgarly.

Botan gasped, "You are such a fucking creep!"

Moshi smirked, "Your boyfriend's watching us pretty hard." He stated instead.

Botan looked over at the stands. Indeed, Kurama was looking in her direction. She smiled waved her fingers at him. He smiled back in response.

"Aww… isn't that sweet." Moshi said sarcastically.

"You should take note loser." Botan spat back.

"_**Finally we have our last male candidate, representing the sport of football, Moshi Takimoto!" **_At the sound of his name, Moshi began walking; linking his arms with Botan's causing her to follow. She couldn't help but feel pity, as she watched Misa scream at the top of her lungs as the announcer read of Moshi's interests.

"_**Moshi is escorting the beautiful Botan Furuga!" **_Botan grinned uncontrollably; as she watched her friends stand and yell for her. _**"Botan is representing football management. Her parent is Roto Furuga. In her spare time she enjoys playing video games with her little brother, shopping with her best friend's Keiko and Yukina, and spending time with Kurama, the greatest boyfriend in the world." **_A series of _"Aww" _could be heard throughout the crowd. Botan laughed as she watched Yusuke tease Kurama from the stands, Kurama simply smiling, still looking at her. _**"Botan would like to thank her best friend Yusuke Urameshi, being the best friend a girl could ever ask for."**_

Moshi and Botan walked over and lines up with everyone else.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen: I give you the Sariaki high school Football Homecoming Court."**_ The crowd again broke out into applause as the candidates all bowed.

"_**And now…the moment you've all been waiting for. Your new Winter Homecoming King is…" **_There was a short pause while the announcer read the results.

"_**Kazuma Kuwabara!!!" **_He screamed causing the crowd to go crazy.

Kuwabara only humbly walked off from a cheering Yukina, into the middle of the field, standing under the arch. He could see his older sister jumping up and down excitedly in the stands, he only wished his parents hand been able to drive out and see him win.

"_Stop being so whiny Kuwabara!" _he mentally scolded himself, as the crown bearer place the crown on his head. _"At least you have your parents."_ He looked over at his Yukina. She smiled sweetly at him, clapping her hands.

"_**And now…Your new Winter Homecoming Queen is…"**_ another pause before her loudly screamed.

"_**Botan Furuga!!!" **_

Botan grinned widely as she walked under the arch. She was honestly shocked. She thought for sure people would want the whole "Boyfriend/Girlfriend, King/Queen" scenario. She looked up at Kuwabara who was beaming down at her proudly. Then she looked at her best friend, looking stunning in her yellow dress as she happily clapped her hands for her win. The crowd was going wild as she stood next to Kuwabara, a tiara resting in her head and a bouquet of roses in her arms. The yearbook instructor stood before them snapping pictures.

* * *

After the crowning the boys had to head right back onto the field to finish the second half. Yukina and Botan retreated to stands to mingle, while Keiko said some quick congrats and compliments before returning to the side lines to cheer. Yukina walked over to visit with the Valdez family, while Botan headed up towards her boyfriend.

"You look so beautiful Botan, congratulations!" Kotomi gushed as she wrapped Botan into a hug. Everyone added little compliment in also.

Botan gratefully thanks all of them, while making her way over to Kurama. He moved over making room between himself and Yusuke for her.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You look gorgeous."

Botan smiled, "I was hoping you would approve."

"Well I do," he winked, "Here its kind of cold out here," he took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"So where's the after party?" Yusuke asked, looking over at his best friend.

Botan shrugged, "I'm down."

"Your place?" Yusuke clarified.

Botan nodded, "Spread the word."

* * *

Yukina scanned thee crowd as she was walked across the bleachers in search of the Valdez family. She finally spotted them sitting in the crowd slightly away from the rest of the fans.

"Thanks for coming," Yukina said as she sat next to them.

"Hi Yoo-Keen-Ah!" Mika squealed hugging Yukina around the neck. "You look pretty! Hey, look at my new baby sister! She right here!" Mika babbled on motioning to the bundle of blankets in Momo's arms.

"Mika, Breathe." Momo warned, before turning a friendly smile towards Yukina, "You look beautiful Yukina, too bad you didn't win." Sakyo nodded in agreement

Yukina shook her head, "Botan's my best friend, and she deserved to win. She campaigned like crazy." She explained.

"Who was the guy that one?" Momo asked, "Sakyo said he thought that might have been your boyfriend, since he escorted you."

"Yeah that was Kazuma," Yukina replied nodding.

"You two looked nice together," Momo commented.

"So I see you had the baby," Yukina smiled motioning to the baby.

"Oh yes, here take a look," Momo exclaimed, unwrapping the blankets that covered the babies head, "I actually went into labor the day after you left our house. She came a week early."

Yukina's heart melted at the sight of the small infant. She had a chubby round face, like Momo's, with a patch of jet black fuzz crowning her head.

"She's so cute!" Yukina exclaimed, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sakyo replied, "On a side note I spoke with your brother."

Yukina gasped, "Really? What did he say?"

"He actually is good friends with someone from Sariaki." Sakyo informed her. "Maybe you know him. Minamino Kurama?"

Yukina's heart dropped. She turned her head at looked at the red head located across the bleachers in the midst of the large crowd.

"I take it you do know him." Sakyo replied following her gaze.

Yukina nodded. "Yes he's right over there, with the long red hair." She pointed.

Sakyo followed her pointing finger until is eye landed on the kid fitting her description, cuddling the girl whom had just won Queen.

"Well then," Sakyo began causing Yukina to turn back to him. "I guess my part is done."

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked confused.

"I mean Kurama and help you meet Hiei," He explained.

Yukina nodded, asked taking a quick glance back at Kurama.

"Here," he tapped her, handing her an envelope, "This is for you."

Yukina took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a small stack of twenty dollar bills and a silver credit card. "What's this?"

"That's $400 dollars in cash, and the bank card for the account I saved up for you." Sakyo explained nonchalantly.

Yukina giggled, "You the only Tarukane saved up," Referring to Sakyo's embezzlement of her uncle's fortune.

Sakyo and Momo both chuckled.

"And don't worry, there's a lot of money in that account. And I will personally pay for your college." He reminded her.

Yukina smiled and nodded.

"Are you gonna cheer tonight Yoo-Keen-Ah?" Mika's squeaky voice came.

Yukina couldn't help but giggle every time the little girl would sound her name out.

"Yes, I guess I'll go change." Yukina replied standing, "I'll at least be able to cheer during the last quarter. Maybe I can show you all my stunts."

"Are you still enrolled at Saiki's dance school?" Sakyo asked, "When will they need the next payment?"

Yukina sighed and looked down at her feet. "I don't go anymore." Sakyo gave her a confused look. Yukina looked over at Mika, who was completely engulfed in Keiko and the cheerleaders as she tried to mock there movements. "Sadao tried to rape me." She replied quietly.

Momo gasped and Sakyo shook his head in disbelief.

Before they could comment Yukina continued, "I've take dance classes all my life. I'll be fine without them." She assured before walking down the bleachers, "Thanks again for coming!" she called back.

"Damn," Momo said quietly to her fiancé, "She's been through so much."

Sakyo only nodded.

* * *

The rest of the homecoming went by normally. Botan stayed in the bleachers with her friends, her head resting on Kurama's shoulders as the cheered Kuwabara and the rest of the team on.

Yukina dressed into her cheer uniform and left her belongings, including Sakyo's envelope, with Shizuru. As promised her returned to the cheer line, and preformed her any stunts. Mika watched with wide eyes, as Yukina crossed the track surrounding the field, with a series of front flips, back flips, round offs, and ending it with a splits. Then the squad formed three small groups of four, while chanting an encouraging touchdown cheer. Once the girls finished their chant, they lifted Yukina, Lin, and another one of the smaller cheerleaders into the air and tossed them up.

"Daaaaadddddddddddy!!!" Mika screeched.

"Yeah Princess?" Sakyo said looking down at the little girl in his lap.

"I wanna know how to do that!" she exclaimed pointing towards Yukina's falling form, as the other cheerleaders in her group caught her. "I wanna be a cheerleader like Yoo-Keen-Ah! And I'll be really pretty like her and…" Sakyo just smiled and nodded as his daughter rambled on about Yukina and cheerleading.

The game ended, and the Bears walked away with yet another victory making them undefeated with five wins and zero losses.

"Hey Kuwabara come here!" Yusuke called out when he saw his friend's number "7" jersey. The players were all boarding the bus to take them back to the school.

"What's up Urameshi?" He said walking over to the Yusuke, Jin, and Kurama.

"Good job in the game man, and on the win," Yusuke started, "But Botan's throwing a party tonight at her place, so tell all the guys to come over in like an hour."

Kuwabara nodded, "Okay, see ya tonight!" he called as he ran to the bus.

"Well I guess we'll go to my place and get dress," Yusuke said to Jin. He turned and looked over at Kurama, "See you there?"

Kurama nodded, before walking off to his car.

Yusuke and Jin were walking to the Jin's car, when Jin stumbled over someone's extended foot. He was about to get mad at however had tripped him until he set his eye's on Keiko. "Ha, very funny Doughnuts!" he exclaimed wrapping his arm around her neck and dragging her along with them.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that! It's _Cakes_, not doughnuts!" she yelled still laughing.

"Nah, I call you Doughnuts," he said poking at her stomach. "Because you getting kinda chubby."

Keiko gasped playfully, "You jerk!" she said pushing him away. "Yusuke am I fat?" she asked looking over at him.

"Nope babe, not at all." Yusuke replied. He and Keiko had had sex again the week after their first reencounter.

"See Jin you're just a big meanie!" Keiko stated sticking her tongue out.

"So are you going to Botan's party?" Jin asked her.

Keiko nodded, "I'm heading over there after I change and pick up Fujiko."

Jin looked at Yusuke and smirked. Yusuke just kept his eyes on his tennis shoes.

"Well there's my car, I'll see you guys in a few," she waved as she walk off to her car. Yusuke couldn't help his wandering eyes ass the admired Keiko's shapely butt. He silently prayed Fujiko wouldn't decide to come to the party.

* * *

Botan's house was filled to its capacity with teenagers by 11 o'clock. Keiko scanned the room for her cousin who had, minutes ago, been standing next to her dancing. She decided to give up her search and go dance with Botan, when she felt someone grab her arms. She spun around to meet Shishiwakamaru's smile.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you've seen a Ms. Keiko Yukimura around here." He said loudly trying to beat out the sound of the blaring background music. "She seems to have been avoiding me these past couple of weeks so I decided to drive all the way out here to Sariaki district from Hibiya to find her." he gave a look accompanied by a smirk.

Keiko couldn't help but smile, "Hi Shishi." She said wrapping her arms his waist in a hug. "And I have not been avoiding you, I've just been busy." Keiko lied after the hug was broken.

"Sure." He replied smirking at her, "So can we step outside and talk?"

Keiko nodded, "Okay,"

They were almost out of the living room when Keiko again felt a strong hand grab her upper arm, this time pulling her roughly away from Shishi.

"Ouch!" she said looking up at the culprit. "Yusuke what are you doing?" she yelled over the music. She was being reluctantly being dragged across her best friend's living room by the love of her life. Yet, she was still angry. She honestly had been avoiding Shishi. The whole situation that occurred that day at the mall made her a bit uncomfortable, but seeing him again tonight had her interested in what he had to say. She really did like Shishi, and even though things were going great with Yusuke and her, she knew he hadn't ended his dealings with other girls. So Shishi was the perfect candidate to occupy her time once Yusuke returned to his normal self.

"Yusuke wait!" she said planting her feet firmly on the ground and pulling her arm away. "What the hell are you dragging me for?"

"I thought you weren't messing with that loser anymore." He said turning towards her. He looked around for a place they could talk. He opted for a spot against the living room wall, opposite of the stereo.

"What loser?" Keiko asked him looking up at him, "You mean Shishi?"

"Yeah Shishi," he snapped.

"Yusuke you're being ridiculous," Keiko said rolling her eyes, "There's no reason to be jealous. You know I love you. But you don't want to be with me and…"

"This isn't about jealousy, Keiko" Yusuke he yelled cutting her off. He stopped and lowered his voice. "Look, there are things about Shishi you don't know."

"Kinda like there are a few things she doesn't know about you huh?"

Both teens turned around to find Shishi standing there smirking, Suzuka standing behind him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke growled taking a step forward, only to be blocked by Keiko's smaller frame. Keiko knew Yusuke, and she knew exactly what was going to happen if she didn't intervene.

"_Okay maybe Shishi is a little too bold," _Keiko thought to herself as she pressed against Yusuke form.

"I'm talking about a certain cousin of hers," he winked.

His words caught Keiko of guard, and allowed Yusuke to lunge out at Shishi, connecting his fist with Shishi's jaw.

"You too looked so darling together out there!" Botan screeched drunkenly at Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Thank you Botan," Yukina replied softly. "Maybe you should sit down"

"No seriously Yukina, you and Kuwabara are so perfect for each other," Botan yelled ignoring Yukina's suggestion.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Where is your boyfriend?"

Botan looked up at the ceiling, trying to process his question. "He's upstairs in my bedroom. He had a headache, but he's spending the night!" she winked.

Kuwabara laughed, "Wow, too much info." He replied.

"Hey!" Botan yelled, "What's _he_ doing here!" she pointed.

Kuwabara followed her finger and saw Suzuka. He was just about to tease Botan about her ex-boyfriend when he noticed Shishiwakamaru smirking at Yusuke. In the next second Kuwabara found himself bear hugging Yusuke from behind, in an attempt to stop him from punching Shishi again, as people began to scatter away.

Shishi was now kneeling on the ground holding his jaw in shock. Suzuka rushed over to help his friend up. When Shishi rose from the floor, he wore another smirk on his face.

He turned to Keiko, and smiled; "I'll talk to you later" he winked walking away. This action made Yusuke even angrier, and Kuwabara had to struggle to keep him from lunging at Shishi again.

"Yusuke calm down!" Kuwabara barked, He the decided to drag his friend outside in Botan's huge backyard.

Keiko followed them furiously; Botan was right behind her, curious to know what was going on.

"What the hell did you" she growled pushing him.

Yusuke breathed in trying to calm his anger. "Keiko, you need to end this little thing you got going with Shishi." He stated.

"Yusuke this jealousy shit is going too far," Botan spoke up.

"I'm not jealous Botan," he snapped, "Suzuka and Shishi are creeps. They've got this scorebook for girls and they fuck girls and rate them. They did it to you, that's why I had to kick Suzuka's ass!" he yelled.

"They what?" Botan screeched, her drunken high, quickly falling.

"I don't give a damn about jealousy or scorebooks" Keiko interrupted, "What did Shishi mean when he said a certain cousin of mine," she asked looking into Yusuke eyes.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "Keiko…before you overreacts, just remember what Yusuke just said about Shishi and…"

"No Kuwabara. Do not try and defend him right now." Keiko snapped cutting him off.

Yusuke remained silent. He needed to get his thought together.

Keiko stood before him, her arms folded and her eyes locked on his, begging for the truth. "Yusuke please," she pleaded, "Just tell me the truth," he only sighed and ran his hands over his face.

Keiko growled in frustration, "Botan, I know you're best friends. If you know what's going on please tell me!" she pleaded, looking at the blue haired woman.

Botan shook her head, "Honestly I have no clue," she replied throwing her hands in the air. Jin suddenly appeared next to her.

"What going on?" he asked, he looked at Keiko's tear stained face.

"Jin," She said approaching him, "Please tell me what's going on between Yusuke and my cousin."

Jin sighed, "Keiko… What did she tell you?" he asked her, looking over at his own cousin, who was looking at the ground.

"Shishiwakamaru," Keiko responded.

"Keiko, Shishi's a loser. He only implied something between Fujiko and Yusuke to make you stop liking Yusuke. In all honesty it's Shishi who had sex with Fujiko, Suzuka too. She sneaks up to Hibiya district all the time, and."

"JIN!" Keiko yelled cutting him off. Jin stopped and looked at her sympathetically.

"Kuwabara?" She turned to him and looked at him. Kuwabara sighed and looked at the ground.

"So nobody is going to be honest with me. Jin I appreciate the info on how much of a slut my cousin is. But right now I need to know about Yusuke and Fujiko." She stated looking around.

"Keiko," Botan spoke up. "Honestly I think I'm the only on who really doesn't know what's going on. But it's pretty apparent what might be going on."

Keiko nodded at her friend.

"So if you already know, just ask." Botan continued.

Keiko nodded again and turned to Yusuke, who was now meeting her eye contact,

"Yusuke," she started, "Did you have sex with my cousin?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, "Yeah,"

Keiko's heart dropped as tears began to stream harder down her face. "Oh Yusuke," she said quietly, "Why? Of all the girls…why my cousin!" she screamed at him.

"Keiko, I'm sorry." He said quietly. It was killing him to watch Keiko pace back and forth, tears falling from her eye, as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"How many times?" Keiko asked, ignoring his apology.

"Once,"

"Honestly Yusuke, how many times?"

"Once Keiko. At Botan's last party. In Jin's car," He explained.

"When you were drunk," Keiko stated more than asked.

"He's telling the truth Keiko," Kuwabara spoke, "She approached him at the party, they had sex, and he ignored her from that day on. They even got into the last week because he wouldn't have sex with her."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked looking at Kuwabara.

Yusuke spoke instead, "She texted me from your phone, making it seem like you wanted me to come over, it was the day you guys were going to the mall to shop for Yukina and Bo." Keiko nodded, he continued, "I came over and like a dumbass, I followed her upstairs to the guest room. But nothing happened, I couldn't get over the memories of sleeping in there when we were younger, ya know."

Keiko sniffled and nodded. "Still, Yusuke, drunk or not you were in the wrong." She stated turning and walking away from him. "I'm going home now, Botan."

Botan nodded. "I think I'd better shut down the party." She stated following Keiko.

"C'mon Urameshi, let's go home," Jin said quietly,

"Yeah man, you did the right thing" Kuwabara added.

Yusuke sighed, as he followed the boys into the house.

* * *

Botan's house was cleared in a matter of minutes.

She turned when she felt a hand rest on her shoulders. She turned to find Yusuke standing behind her. "Hey Yusuke,"

"Meet me at the burger place tomorrow around three." He stated. "We can talk a little more about…everything."

"Okay," Botan nodded, "Go home and get some sleep."

Once everyone had left, Botan locked her doors and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

She smiled when she enter the dark room. Kurama lay stretched out in her bed sound asleep. She quietly slipped of her jeans and top, and rummaged through her dresser for a night gown.

After redressing she crawled into the bed and laid next to him on her side, her head propped up with her hand. He was so beautiful as he peacefully slept. She ran her index across his forehead, moving the stray strands of hair that rested there.

His eyes fluttered open. "Well what wonderful sight to wake up to." He stated in a raspy voice.

"Sorry to wake you." She whispered,

Kurama sat up and stretched, "What time is it?"

"Almost one in the morning," Botan replied, "I'm surprised you were able to sleep through all the commotion."

Kurama's eyebrow furrowed in concern, "What happened?" he asked.

Botan recalled the event step by step, while Kurama shook his head in shame the whole time.

"Well at least he told her the truth." He commented once Botan was finished.

"Yeah, I still can't believe her slept with that whore!" Botan growled, "and I can't believe her didn't tell me."

Kurama remained silent. His thoughts quickly abandoned Yusuke's current drama, and focused on the curvy body of the girl lying next to him. Her hair was long and flowing as it sprawled over her shoulders and exposed breast, ending by resting across the bed spread.

"It's rude to stare," she stated sexily as she watched him eye her.

"I was just wondering how you manage to let your hair grow that long." He joked.

Botan shrugged, grabbing a section of blue locks and twirling it, "I dunno. Just never cut it I guess." She replied, "But I think my hair length is the last thing on your mind." She added sensually, raising her body so that she was now straddling his upright form.

Kurama only smirked as she brought their lips together.

* * *

Keiko stormed into her house in a furious rage, only to calm when she found her parent sitting down on the couch cuddling. The TV displayed an old post war black and white film.

"Everything okay, Cakes?" her father asked looking up at her.

"Uhh…Yeah daddy," She lied putting on a fake smile. "Umm...is Fujiko home yet?"

"No sweetie, I thought she left with you." Her father replied confused.

"Yeah, she left with some friends." Keiko replied quietly.

"Well get out of your party clothes, and come join us." Kei stated.

Keiko nodded and ran upstairs. She wasn't exactly wearing party clothes, just some jeans and a strapless pink top. On her feet she wore matching patent leather pumps. She felt so pretty, yet the nights events left her feeling drained, and she still needed to confront Fujiko. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered solemnly, removing her jeans.

"Hey Keiko," it was Yukina; "Kazuma told me what happened, are you okay?"

Keiko smiled; Yukina was always looking after her. "I'd be lying if I told you I was completely okay. I'm just afraid of how I'm going to react once Fujiko gets home."

"I can't believe they would go behind your back like this." Yukina exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Keiko stated slipping her pajamas on. "So what are you and Kuwabara doing? I'm sorry I got the party shut down."

Yukina chuckled, "Its okay, we're just sitting on the couch watching TV. Kazuma keeps whining because I'm on the phone and won't cuddle with him."

Keiko laughed, "Well don't let me interrupt the love, thanks for calling though."

"No problem Keiko," Yukina said before hanging up the phone. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled, "Are you happy now?"

"Yep," Kuwabara smirked pulling her face to his.

"Such a crybaby." Yukina added before their lips met.

Keiko's heartbeat raced. As soon as she hung up her phone she heard the front door close. She raced downstairs, once again in a furious rage, just in time to see Fujiko lying to her parents about where she was; a fake smile was plastered across her face.

She spotted Keiko walking towards her, "Hey Keiko, how was the rest of…" she never got a chance to finish her sentence, as Keiko rushed right over and slapped her roughly across her face, causing her upper body to twist.

"Keiko!" Kotomi screamed as she and her husband jumped up to subdue their outraged daughter.

Immediately after the slap, Keiko proceeded grab Fujiko by her hair, bring her face up. This time Keiko connected her balled fist, with Fujiko's face. That's as far as she got before her father pick her up and carried her to the other side of the room, screaming obscenities the whole way.

"Keiko that's enough," He roared, shaking his daughter. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breathe.

"Uncle Kei, I have no clue what her problem is!" Fujiko screamed angrily. She was silently praying her uncle would give her open space, so that she could return Keiko the favor.

"The hell you don't!" Keiko yelled.

"Keiko, watch your mouth!" Kotomi yelled, "Why did you attack Fujiko?"

"Gone on Fujiko," Keiko panted, "tell them what you did."

Fujiko glared at Keiko angrily, "What are you talking about."

"Keiko, what is going on?" her father pleaded.

"Fujiko had sex with Yusuke!" Keiko replied, tears forming in her eyes.

Fujiko stopped glaring, and look of fear washed over her face.

"WHAT?!?" her parents exclaimed in unison. They both looked at Fujiko.

"Fujiko?" Kotomi asked looking over at her niece.

"Keiko who told you this?" Kei asked looking at his daughter, who was now in tears.

"He did!" Keiko sniffed, "Oh wait actually, Shishi and his cousin, whom she's also in question for having sex with, referenced it to me, causing Yusuke to punch him in the jaw. Then I had hear the whole story from him and Kuwabara." She explained sarcastically.

"Fujiko is this true?" Kotomi asked in disbelief. Fujiko remained quiet.

"Yes it's true," Keiko spoke, "And here is something else. She took _my _cell phone and tried to lure Yusuke here, so she could seduce him again. But he didn't go for it, because she was stupid enough to bring into the guest room. Where he used to sleep! Fujiko is nothing more than a whore!"

"Keiko, that's enough!" her mother snapped, "No more profanities."

"No, no mom!" Keiko yelled, "You guys brought her here and she's ruined my life! She slept with my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend!" Fujiko finally spoke, "I bet they don't even know that he's the town flirt do they? How many girlfriends he has? How much he's broken your heart? How much of a dog their precious Yusuke is?"

This time the slap came from Kotomi, "You hush!"

Fujiko held her cheek I shock. "But…"

"You don't know anything about Yusuke!" Kotomi hollered, "Both of you go upstairs and go to sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning!"

Keiko quietly obliged tears staining her cheeks. Fujiko followed.

Once Keiko entered her room she plopped down on her bed and sighed. She had went from having a wonderful day at school with the pep rally and going to the homecoming game cheering on her friend, crying on her bed, because of the people around her.

She wretch over and grabbed her cell phone of off the night stand where she left it before she had rushed downstairs to confront Fujiko. She looked at the screen. She had missed three calls and five text messages. The calls were from Yusuke and so were four of the text messages.

"**Keiko I'm sorry can we just talk about this." **

"**I really do love you Keiko, please call me back."**

"**Dammit Keiko answer please. We need to talk about this shit."**

"**Well, goodnight. I love you. Please call me in the morning."**

Each text was sent four minutes apart, between each call. The last text was from Shishi.

"**Hope I was some help today. Showed some of Yusuke's true colors huh?"**

Keiko looked at the clock. He had sent that message five minutes ago.

"_Yusuke can wait until the morning." _She thought to herself, "_Right now I need to straighten out Shishi."_

"**No you didn't help at all. I've known Yusuke my whole life. I don't need anybody's help, I know the real him. And as for him being sleeping with my cousin, you're one to talk." **She texted.

"**Hey cutie, calm down lol. I was just trying to help. And what do you mean? You don't think I slept with Fujiko too do you?" **

"**Well how else would you know Yusuke did? I know all about her coming up there to see you. And I know you and Suzuka had sex with her."**

"**He's lying on me to make himself look good!" **Shishi pleaded his case.

"**Yusuke isn't he one who told me…but he DID tell me about you little score book! So umm…how much was Fuji worth? Better yet, how much was I worth?"**

"**Hahaha…Fujiko was worth 25 points only because we heard she was easy. Suzuka got those points, I admit I only fucked her for that fun of it. You on the other hand were worth 100 points. But I really started liking you Keiko. I swear I wasn't in it for the points, why else would I buy you the present?"**

"**How's your jaw?" **was her response, which caught him off guard.

"**Lol a little swollen."**

"**Well you deserved it. Yusuke's not one to be tested."**

"**Whatever, so how about a movie tomorrow." **He asked boldly.

"**No. Shishi I think we should just cut out everything. I got too much on my plate as it is." **She texted back. She knew Shishi couldn't be trusted, and even though she was furious with Yusuke, she knew he was telling the truth.

"**Keiko…I really do like you. I swear I'm not in this for some stupid points."**

Keiko didn't text back. She just wanted to go to sleep, and start over in the morning.

End Chapter

* * *

Okay here's another one!

Hope it was enjoyable.

READ/REVIEW!


	29. Aftermath

Lem...you know the rest.

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he heard his cell phone ring, jerking him out of his short lived slumber. It was five o'clock in the morning when he finally let his mind drift away from Keiko, and he finally fell asleep.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the receiver, not even bothering to read the name on the screen.

"Good morning." Came a soft voice from the other line.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked, sitting up hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" She replied not bothering to confirm her identity.

Yusuke grinned, happy she actually called, "Well I was sleeping. I didn't get to sleep until, about five in the morning." He looked at his digital alarm clock; it read 9:12a.m.

Keiko did the same and smiled. "I can call you back some other time if you want?"

"No!" Yusuke snapped. "I mean no. I wanted to talk to you."

Keiko couldn't resist the smile that crept across her face. "So what do you have planned on this beautiful Saturday?"

Yusuke though about it and shrugged, "I'm having lunch with Botan, but other than that, nothing."

"I confronted Fujiko last night." Keiko said suddenly. "In front of my parents," She added quietly.

Yusuke sighed and dropped his head on his pillow. "What happened?"

"I just ran up to her and slapped her across her face." Keiko said shrugging. She had now gotten out of bed and was brushing her hair. It was Saturday, so she would be working the mooring shift n the restaurant. "Fujiko tried to defend herself, by throwing dirt about you in it."

"What kind of dirt about me?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"About you sleeping around and playing with my heart." Keiko replied nonchalantly. She was trying to play the situation cool, to have the upper hand in it, so that it would seem as if last night had no effect on her at all.

"Damn," Yusuke mumbled. "I bet your parents are pissed at me huh?"

Keiko shrugged, as she walked into her bathroom. "Not really, they sent us upstairs, so I guess they're just trying to figure out what they believe."

"Oh…" Yusuke replied quietly. He never thought about the effect his sleeping with Fujiko would have on Keiko's parents. After everything they had done for him, the last thing he wanted was for them feel as if he was disrespectful towards their beloved daughter.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Yusuke continued, breaking the minutes of silence, "I know you've got to open the restaurant."

"Yeah, then I was just planning on staying home. I'm not really up for partying or any of that."

"Well I forgot to mention that my mom is spending the night with Ben tonight." Yusuke spoke, "So she's leaving the house to me and Jin for the night."

Keiko smiled, "Their so sweet. Atsuko and Ben I mean. Do you think they'll ever get married?"

Yusuke thought about it and shrugged, "I dunno, I never really thought about it."

Keiko did respond but simply continued washing her face.

"So umm…I was wondering if you wanting to come over tonight," Yusuke asked holding his breathe. "You know, just to hang out with me and Jin?"

Keiko smirked as she thought about her answer. She wasn't sure if it was a wise idea, considering the event from last night. She didn't want Yusuke to know she was completely upset with him. _'What better way to play it off, than in his face." _She concluded.

"What time should I come by?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke grinned, "Sometime later tonight."

"Okay, I guess I can drop by for a few minutes,"

"Thanks,"

Keiko looked at the digital clock on her night stand as she walked back into her bedroom. "I guess I better go downstairs and help open the shop."

"Okay babe. See you tonight."

* * *

Yukina yawned and stretched across Kuwabara's bed. She looked over at the alarm clock, it was almost ten o'clock. She remembered Kuwabara mention having to work early that morning so he wouldn't be home until the afternoon.

"What am I gonna do?" she whined. She was always bored when Kuwabara and Shizuru were at work, leaving her in the house all alone. Her thoughts reverted back to her conversation the previous night. She was shocked to find out that her twin brother was good friends with Kurama.

_Kurama_

She scrolled through her phone and called his number.

After two rings he answered, "Hello?"

Yukina took a breath, "Kurama."

"Yes Yukina," Kurama voice came.

"Uhh…I…uhh…was wondering if you could meet me somewhere, so we could talk." She said quietly, "But if you can't its fine. I know you have the shop and…"

"No Yukina, I'm available." Kurama said cutting her off. "We can meet at the café' around the corner from your house, how about in an hour?"

Yukina thought about it, "Okay, thanks."

"See you soon," he replied. Yukina hung up the phone and gathered her things to take a quick shower.

Her cell phone began to ring as she stepped out the shower and wrapped her fluffy yellow towel around her small frame. She hurried down the short hallway, and back into the bedroom catching the call on the third ring.

"Hello Kazuma." She answered.

"Hey babe, Whatcha doing?" his voice came. The background was quiet, so Yukina could tell he wasn't in the warehouse.

"Umm…just getting out of the shower," Yukina replied while drying off her body.

"What do you have planned today?" he asked, dismissing any dirty thoughts that flooded his brain.

"Well I'm meeting Kurama in about an hour,"

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"Last night Sakyo told me that my brother and Kurama are really good friends." Yukina explained, "So hopefully Kurama can tell me how to find him."

Kuwabara cocked his eyebrow. "Really? That's strange."

"I know its such a small world." Yukina commented, rummaging through her suitcases. The end of October air was harboring a chill lately, so she decided a sweat suit would work best for the day's events.

"Hey, what's his name?" Kuwabara asked, now more curious then ever.

"My brother?" Yukina replied examining a thin pastel yellow sweatpants and jacket set.

"Yeah,"

"Hiei." She replied simply. She was taken aback by the sound of Kuwabara spitting out his beverage and coughing. "Are you okay Kazuma?"

"Hiei is your brother!" he exclaimed, yelling into the phone.

"Yes…"She said slowly, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, Hiei Jaganshi; He and Kurama have been friends for years!" Kuwabara stated, "I can't believe you're related to the runt! Well actually I can see the similarities." He added laughing.

"Huh?" Yukina asked confused. She was now fully dressed and working on her hair.

"Nothing babe, my breaks over, so I'm going to head back out there." He said, still chuckling, "I'll be home at one o'clock."

"Okay, I'll see you then." The two exchanged _'I love you' _before hanging up.

Yukina sighed shaking her head. It was strange enough knowing that her brother had been right under her nose all these years through Kurama, but now Kuwabara knew him too. She was sure that Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko knew of him too.

She looked at her clock; it read 11:15a.m. She made her way out of the house and downstairs to her car, unaware of what the day had in store for her.

* * *

The tension was thick in the Yukimura restaurant. It was 11:20a.m. And Kei and Kotomi watched the too teens silently avoid each other as they took orders and served customers. The girls refused to even look at each other.

"Keiko," Kei said as his daughter returned with her note pad full of orders.

"Yes daddy?" Keiko replied looking up at him.

"We need to talk about last night." Her father said quietly, "and about Yusuke."

Keiko heart sank. "What about him?"

"We'll talk after your shift is over. What time are you leaving?" he asked her instead of answering.

Keiko thought about. She didn't plan to go over Yusuke's until later that night, but she knew she wasn't going to spend her whole Saturday working with her scandalous cousin.

"I guess I was going to leave at three. I have some studying to do, and then tonight I was going to hang out with Botan and Yukina." She replied, handing the order to her mother, who was now cooking.

Kei nodded, "Well, we'll talk then. For now, I just need you two to cut the tension out. It's feeling kinda gloomy around her. The customers come here expecting your smiling face." He paused, cupping his draughts chin, "So cheer up!"

Keiko smiled and nodded, before grabbing a waiting tray of orders and walking away.

Fujiko eyed Keiko as she walked across the restaurant. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on her for last night's events. Sure, she was in the wrong for sleeping with Yusuke, but Keiko had some nerve actually confronting her about it.

'_She's not as tough as she thinks,' _Fujiko though as she watch her cousin smile friendly at the elderly couple she was waiting.

Fujiko knew she had to get Keiko back for slapping her; she just needed the perfect chance to.

* * *

Yukina sat patiently in the Starbucks, sipping from a tall cup of hot chocolate. She wasn't too surprise to find that she had still beat Kurama there even though she was late; the café' was only a few blocks from Kuwabara's apartment.

Her heartbeat began to quicken as she spotted his red Camry pulling up in front of the Starbucks. She was just about to take another sip of cocoa, when she noticed the figure exiting the passenger's seat. The two teenage boys walked up to the café' doors side by side, Kurama's facial expression it's usual calm self, while the other boy wore more or a serious look.

Yukina sat upright in her chair nervously. She wasn't sure who this stranger was or why he had accompanied Kurama to meet with her. All she knew was that he would be conflicting with her chance to discuss Kurama's relationship to her estranged brother.

"Yukina," Kurama greeted, a friendly smile plastered on his face, as he took a seat at the corner table that Yukina had designated for them. There were only two chairs at the small, square table, so the "stranger" pulled another chair to the table so that he was sitting between the two of them.

"Hello Kurama," She replied still eyeing the stranger.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friend," he said motioning to the boy next to him.

Yukina smiled sweetly, "No I don't mind"

"I had a pretty good idea of what you wanted to meet with me for," he continued. Yukina looked at him in shock.

"You do?" Yukina asked, "But…"

"Yukina, this…" he said cutting her and point to his friend, "Is Hiei."

Yukina gasped and snapped her head towards the third member of the small table. She looked him up and down examining his appearance, as he returned her stare; the serious look still donning his face.

"_Well actually I can see the similarities." _She thought back to Kuwabara earlier statement, as she eyed the boy before her. He was short in stature, standing at her exact height, and he donned the same crimson eyes as she. She thought back to the pictures she treasured dearly of her parents. Her mother, Hina, had the same pale turquoise locks as her. The boy before her donned the same spiky, black hair as her father. The two were the spitting image of their parents.

Yukina was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to do. Should she hug him? Should speak? Should she ask all of the questions that had formulated in her mind the moment she learned of his existence? Only one thing was for sure, there was no escaping the tears that began to well in her eyes. Hiei only looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"I'm…So…glad to meet…you." Yukina stuttered through tears.

Hiei nodded, "I've been watching over you for the past two years." He stated simply.

Yukina wiped her tears, "You have?"

Hiei nodded.

"For the record Yukina," Kurama spoke, "I just found out about your relationship to Hiei about a year ago, but I was sworn to secrecy." He explained genuinely.

Yukina nodded and smiled. She wasn't mad at Kurama; in fact, she was grateful he didn't tell her. She had finally hit a stable place in her life, where she would have time to focus on getting to know her brother, without having to sneak around Tarukane.

"So, where have you been all these years?" Yukina asked looking at Hiei.

"With relatives of our father, I was sent there immediately upon birth, for reason still unknown to me." He explained briefly.

"How did you learn about me?" Yukina asked still in disbelief.

"Rui." He replied, "I met her before her death, and she informed me of you. She begged me to find you. I believe she knew her time was coming to an end."

Yukina nodded, "So why didn't you come after me?"

"Tarukane had you heavily guarded." He replied.

"He knew about you?" She asked. Hiei simply nodded. "All this time, I thought I was alone. And I had a twin that everyone around me knew about but me. I mean even my other friends know who you are. But for some reason we've never come in contact. Even my boyfriend!" she exclaimed rubbing her head in frustration.

"Boyfriend?" Hiei repeated, looking confused.

"Yukina goes with Kuwabara." Kurama explained.

"He mentioned to me that he knew you," Yukina added. She was surprised by her brother's simply _'Humph' as_ a response.

Kurama smiled, "Hiei and Kuwabara have a love/hate relationship." He explained.

"Composed mostly of hate." Hiei added nonchalantly. Yukina gave him a worried look. The last thing she wanted was for her newly found brother and her boyfriend to have drama.

Kurama caught to this worry and spoke. "Hiei is a bit of a loner; don't worry, he acts that way with Yusuke and Botan too." He assured her.

Yukina gave him a small smile.

"So I guess I owe that ape my gratitude for saving you." He stated more than asked, looking at his sister.

Yukina nodded, "Yes, He took me in too." She added softly.

Hiei nodded and then looked at Kurama, "Are you ready to go now?"

His question caught Yukina off guard. Why would he be so quick to leave her upon there first meeting? Wasn't her happy for their reunion?

Kurama gave him an odd look before shrugging and nodding.

"Wait; aren't you even interested in getting to know me?" Yukina spoke grabbing Hiei arm, which was oddly bandaged, "I mean this _is _our first encounter with each other."

Hiei looked down at his sister, who was still sitting. Her eyes pleaded with him not to go. He knew this encounter met the world her, and secretly it meant the exact same to him. Still, he wasn't one for mushy situation and had a stone cold image to uphold.

"I live here now," he spoke simply, "We'll have plenty of time to catch up." And with that he turned and exited the coffee shop.

Kurama sighed and smiled sheepishly at the stunned girl sitting across from him.

"He doesn't even care…" she spoke quietly, still watching her estranged brother's retreating form.

"No Yukina," Kurama said, grabbing her attention, "This mean just as much to him as it does you. He's been watching over you all these years because, like you, he too was lonely. Just give Hiei time. Anyone can tell you that he takes a lot of time warming up to." He assured her. "I hope I was some help today." He stood to leave.

Yukina nodded, "Thank you so much." She too stood and walked over to the red head, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

"No problem," He replied patting her on her head.

As Kurama entered his car and back out of the parking lot, Yukina watched from the large window. Even thought her brother donned a cold demeanor and was slightly standoffish, she was happy to know that he was just that; her brother.

* * *

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell me about this," Botan stated quietly, as she looked down at her plate of fries.

She and Yusuke were at their usual hang out spot, and he had just revealed to her the true purpose of her relationship with Suzuka. She wasn't sad because of Suzuka; he wasn't that great of a boyfriend anyways. She was just disappointed in herself for falling for the deceit.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Yusuke explained looking at her sincerely, "I figured I'd just take things into my own hands."

Botan nodded, "I can't believe I was so naïve." She slapped her forehead. "I always do this. I meet a guy, he tells me nice things and I always end up having sex with him right away." She groaned in frustration.

Yusuke shook his head, "See _this _is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would beat yourself up about it. You're the innocent one in all of this. Nothing is your fault."

Botan sighed, "But…"

"Botan, guys are dogs. Well some of us." Yusuke interjected, "But you've got a good boyfriend now. One who really cares about you as a person, so to hell with the past. I say you just focus on Kurama." He shrugged, grabbing a few of her fries and munching on them.

Botan smile at he best friend. "Oh Yusuke!" She exclaimed reaching across the table and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I freaking love you! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!" she yelled. She didn't even care that people were staring at them.

"Uhh…thanks Bo." He replied, stealing more of her fries.

"Now," she continued, sitting back against her seat. "All you need to do is take some of that advice and do right by Keiko." She scolded.

Yusuke nodded, "Actually I invited her over tonight."

"YUSUKE!" Botan exclaimed.

"What?" he replied, confused.

"You can't just keep doing fucked up things to her and then making it right with sex!" she stressed.

"No," he chuckled, "She's just coming over to hang out. Jin's going to be there too."

"Hmm…sure," Botan replied.

Yusuke smiled, "She confronted Fujiko in front of her parents. Fujiko told them about me having sex with a lot of girls and hurting Keiko."

Botan shook her head, "That can't be good."

Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" he asked changing the subject.

"I think I'm going to just hang out at the shop with Kurama and Jiro. Might go over and visit with Shiori." She replied.

"Where's Kougi?" Yusuke asked.

"He's still with my aunt." She answered, "I always tell her that I'll come get him. I hate feeling like I'm just dumping him off on her. But still, she insists it's not a problem." She shrugged.

"Maybe she just understands that you're a teenager. You wanna go out and have fun, not baby-sit." Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah," Botan nodded, "She says it's nice for my little cousin to have company too."

"So with the house constantly kid brother free," Yusuke began, "I bet you and Kurama have going at it a lot huh?"

Botan went beet red, "Yusuke! Shut up!"

"Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed victoriously.

"Yusuke that's none of your business," She scolded. "You are such a pervert. I don't know what Keiko sees in you," she joked.

Yusuke turned his attention to the window as he thought about her statement. "Me neither."

This caught Botan off guard, "Yusuke…"

"I love Keiko, Botan," He stated.

"I know you do." She replied quietly, eyeing his gloomy state.

"But there something in me that can't just settle down with her." he continued, "I know she's the one for me. I've always known it. But I just can't stop living the free, single life."

Botan shrugged, "You're just not ready to settle down." She was touched by his sincerity.

"I guess you can say that." Yusuke said softly. "The only other girl I've been really interested in was Yuri, but she was just too clingy."

Botan nodded, "Have you heard from her?"

"Nope,"

"That's a good thing." Botan replied more to herself, "I think that since Keiko is so easily willing to forgive you for having sex with her cousin, you should cut the crap and just be with her now." She commented. He didn't reply, but simply kept his eyes on the life outside.

She sighed, "I guess that's a no," Still no reply from him, "So why didn't you tell me about Fujiko?"

"Because I knew you'd tell Keiko." He replied, still not looking at her.

"Yeah," Botan agreed. "I'm still disappointed in you."

Yusuke nodded, "Save it, I've beat myself up enough for it. And I still gotta see Keiko tonight." He state simply.

Botan giggled, "I guess I'll let you off the hook. But you know I've got another bone to pick with you."

This grabbing his attention, causing him to her, "What?" he asked quizzically.

"Once again," she sighed, a small smirk on her face, "YOU ATE ALL MY DAMN FRIES!!!"

* * *

Yukina pulled her small BMW in to the parking lot next to Kuwabara's black Tahoe. She looked at the digital clock on her cars CD player; 1:23p.m.

'_Wow time flies by!' _she thought as she put her car in park and exited it. She hadn't even noticed that she had been with Kurama and Hiei for an hour and a half. She walked into the building and into the elevator, excited to see Kazuma.

When she entered the house she was surprised to not find him lazily stretched out across the couch. She laid her keys and purse down on the table and made her way to the bedroom.

She had just made it into the hallway when she heard the bathroom door open, and out walked Kazuma. The 6'5 teen enter the hall wearing nothing but a white towel draped around his waist. His toned chest and abs glistened as water dripped down his body. Yukina was at a lost for words, as he made his way down the hallway. He obviously hadn't noticed her standing there, for his head was covered by yet another towel, which he used to dry his orange locks.

He smirked once he finally lifted his head and spotted her staring. "Uhh…Hey babe." He spoke snapping her out of her trance.

"Hi Kazuma," she stepped back as he walked closer to the bedroom door entrance.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet, so I figured I'd just get dressed in my room," he said, stopping and leaning against the door frame. Yukina was blushing hard by now, much to his amusement. The two hadn't really been in any sexual situations, he wasn't even sure Yukina had seen a naked man before.

"Uhh…it's okay, go ahead," she ushered towards the room. She was trying to keep her eyes from wandering across his muscular body. She had never had dirty thoughts before, but then again she had never witnessed a tall, tanned football player standing before her in a flimsy towel.

"So umm… how about we go out for lunch?" he suggested, Yukina nodded in response, her eyes were now glued to the ground. He chuckled at her. She was cute, standing shyly before him. Her pastel yellow sweat suit suited her tiny, yet curvy, body well.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, nice sweat suit," He complimented.

Yukina smiled, "Nice towel." She joked, still blushing.

Kuwabara laughed, "I'll hurry and get dressed. I'm starving."

Yukina nodded and turn back into the living room to wait for him.

He emerged ten minutes later, fully dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt, his jean jacket draped over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked tossing her her keys. "You drive."

Yukina caught the keys and stood to follow him out of the door.

"So how was the meeting with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as the two drove downtown.

"He brought Hiei with him." Yukina replied.

Kuwabara raised his eyebrows in shock, "Really? How was it?"

Yukina shrugged, "He's…serious."

Kuwabara chuckled, "That sounds about right. So how are you feeling?"

Yukina thought about it. She was too sure herself. "I don't know, I mean Hiei didn't particularly act as if he was excited about meeting me," she stated, keeping her gaze on the rode ahead.

"Nah babe, that just how Hiei is; I'm not particular fond of him always, but I do know he's a good guy; I'm sure he was just as happy to meet you as you were to meet him." He assured her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. "I hope so…"

* * *

Keiko sat on the couch fidgeting with a paperclip in attempt to calm her nerves. She had finished her shift and as scheduled she and her father were about to discuss the events from the previous night.

Kei sighed. He didn't know where to start, or who to blame, or what actions to take.

"Keiko you know Yusuke is like a son to me." He began suddenly. Keiko nodded, "And I know you too have this…thing…for each other." He wasn't quite sure where he was going with this. "But Fujiko is our blood, and I can't allow him to cause drama in this house if she's going to be staying here."

"Dad I want her out of here." Keiko stated firmly.

Kei sighed, "Sweetie it's not that easy, I promised…"

"How!" Keiko screamed, "How is it not easy daddy? I told you not to bring her out here. I knew she would ruin everything!" tears started o form in her eyes as she shamelessly yelled at her father.

"Have you talked to Yusuke?" he asked calmly.

Keiko sniffed and wiped away, "He's been texting and calling me all night and morning. I'm just not ready to talk about yet," she lied.

Kei nodded, "Well I do know that I need to speak with him."

Keiko's head snapped up, "Daddy…"

"I'm not saying today, or tomorrow." Kei coaxed her, "But eventually. Just some guy talk." He smiled.

Keiko returned the smile and nodded.

"So what about Fujiko?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Kei sighed and rubbed his hands together, "Umm...I guess I'll talk to your mother. And discuss the situation with Fuki, and have everything worked out in no time." He assured her. "In the meantime I need you and Fujiko to squash this, and just avoid each other instead of exchanging all these menacing looks."

Keiko nodded, "Okay Dad,"

Kei smiled at his only daughter, "Thanks Cakes, I promise everything will get better. You just keep your head in those books, and get ready for Harvard."

Keiko nodded, "I really do hope so."

* * *

Atsuko sucked her teeth at the two teenage boys who were lazily lounging across her sectional couches. "Lazy ass boys." She mumbled as she stumbled through her purse for her wallet.

"We heard that." Her son's voice came.

She smirked, "So what are you two doing tonight?" She asked stepping into the center of her living room.

Yusuke shrugged, "Staying home."

Atsuko rolled her eyes, "With a house full of people." She stated more than asked.

Yusuke shook his head.

"Not at all Aunt Atsuko," Jin spoke up, "For the first time, we're all parties out."

Atsuko gave him a questioning look before turning it on her own son. "You're not in any trouble are you?" she asked. His signature grinned eased her nerves.

"Nah mom, we're just staying in tonight. Nobody is going out actually." He assured her.

Atsuko gave him on final look before dropping it, "Okay, just keep the house clean." She was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Knock knock," Ben's cheerful voice came. "Sorry to just barge in, the door was cracked open."

Atsuko nodded, "I was just lecturing these too knuckleheads about keeping this place clean. I really don't want to come home and have to do dishes, clean the living room, pick up trash, get the point?" she stressed to the boys.

"Yes mam." They said blandly in unison.

Ben chuckled, "You boys aren't going out tonight?"

"Nah," they replied once again in unison.

"Partied to hard I guess." He then look at Atsuko and asked if she was ready to go.

"Alright you two, I'll see you in the morning." She replied grabbing her purse, "Jin when are you going home?"

"Ay, I'll probably head home tomorrow afternoon." Jin answered smiling at his favorite aunt.

Atsuko nodded, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" she said closing the door behind her.

Jin sat up and stretched. "So Urameshi…what's the plan? Couple of girls? Some drinks. What?"

Yusuke smirked, "Well I've got a girl coming over."

Jin smiled faded, "Whoa, should I be taking the hint?"

Yusuke chuckled, his eyes still focused on the TV screen. "Whatcha mean?"

"I mean you have a girl coming by, and I don't do the whole third wheel thing." Jin paused, a perverted grin plastered on his face, "Unless…"

"Can it pervert!" Yusuke snapped, "Geez, it's just Keiko. Is sex the _only_ thing you ever think about?"

Jin laughed, "Ha! You're one to talk Urameshi! And how the hell did you talk Keiko into coming over."

"She called me this morning. And I asked her to stop by."

Jin nodded, "So she's just coming over to hang out?" he asked, skeptical.

"That's the plan." Yusuke stretched. He took out his phone and looked at the clock. It was a little after eight o'clock.

* * *

Keiko groaned as she slammed her text book shut. It was drawing close to 8:30p.m and she had finally finished writing her paper. She had planned on going to Yusuke's around ten o'clock. That would give her enough time to shower and think about what she would say to him.

"Keiko!" she heard her mother call thirsty minutes later as she exited the shower.

"Yes?" she called back through the cracked door."

"I've made some food for you to take with you to Botan."

"Okay thanks mom." She replied.

After toweling down and drying off, Keiko rummaged through her dressers and armoire, in search of something to wear. She wasn't one for dressing to impress at the ten o'clock at night, so she opted for a pair of short cheer shorts, and her Sariaki Cheer Squad tank top.

Her cell phone chimed as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. By now her brown locks had grown a little and were now sitting just on top of her shoulders, so she was able to pull it back into a short pony tail that bounced as she walked.

She smiled as she read the name on the text message.

**Come over now. I wanna see you!**

She smirked. "_humph! _Maybe I'll just make him sweat a little." She said aloud to herself, closing her cell phone and tossing it on the bed. She wasn't too surprised with ten minutes later the phone rang again.

**When are you coming? We're bored.**

Keiko laughed a little before replying that she would be leaving her house shortly. She gathered her purse and cell phone and left out of her bedroom, turning off her lamp and closing the door behind her. She passed Fujiko in the hallway, and as promised, ignored her presence and descend the stairs without even looking at her.

She found her parents in the living room, once again cuddling on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey, you guys closed the restaurant down fast," she greeted as she reached the bottom step. "It's only 9:30" she added looking at her watch.

"Business was pretty slow," Kei replied looking over his shoulder, "Not many dishes to wash and Fuji was pretty quick on cleaning the tables."

Keiko inwardly grunted at the sound of her cousin's name. "Well I'm outta her, I'm going to Botan's."

"I left those containers of food on the table," he mother motioned. She was reclined horizontally across the couch, with her head resting on her husband's chest.

Keiko nodded and walked over to the table and grabbed the sack full of plastic containers, all baring the Yukimura restaurant logo. "Thanks mom. I'll been home a little late."

"Knowing you girl's you'll be up all night talking." Kei joked, "So we'll see ya in the morning most likely."

Keiko shrugged, "I'm sure I'll make it home." She walked over and kissed both her parents. "Bye."

* * *

Yukina rummaged through her purse as she sat on the couch next to Kuwabara watching TV. They had just gotten home from a long day of lunch, shopping, and then dinner at a beautiful restaurant downtown. Kuwabara had insisted on paying for her clothes and meals ever since she had moved in with them, so today it had dawned on that she had money now.

So now here she was rummaging through her bag, in search of the envelope Sakyo had given her containing the cash and credit card.

"What are you looking for?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Shizuru walked over to the couch and sat on the arm.

"Hey kids, what's up?" she greeted.

"This." Yukina replied to Kuwabara as she pulled the envelope out. She turned to Shizuru, "Hey Shizuru. This," she paused pulling the $400 out of the small envelope. "Is for you."

Shizuru took the stack of twenty and looked at Yukina in confusion. "What's this?"

"I know it's not much, but…"

"No, It not that," Shizuru cut her off, "but what's it for?"

"For letting me stay here. I know it's not much, but I can afford to help out now." Yukina explained, looking back and forth at the sister and brother.

"Babe, you don't have to do that, I don't mind taking care of you." Kuwabara assured her.

"No Kazuma," she said shaking her head, "I want to help out around here. I don't mind being pampered, but I don't want to be a freeloader."

"You're not a freeloader kid," Shizuru spoke up.

"Yes, I am. I see you guys working almost everyday and struggling to pay bills and rent already, so here I come, serving as one more mouth to feed." Yukina said sternly.

"Yukina…" Kuwabara began but was cut off by his sister.

"Baby Bro. If Yukina wants to help around here let her. Girls need to feel independent sometimes."

Kuwabara sighed, giving up. "Fine! First you get your own ride, and now I can't take you out to eat anymore!" he whined.

Yukina giggled, "I'm sorry Kazuma. I tell you what. Whenever we go out I'll let you treat me still." She laughed as Kuwabara's face suddenly brightened up, "But…I wanna buy my own clothes." She added.

Kuwabara thought about it. "Fine," He replied folding is arms.

Yukina giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Shizuru, "And I'll chip in whenever you need." She stated.

Shizuru shook her head, "Well, whenever you wanna chip in you can. I refuse to ask you for money." Her statement was just as stern.

Yukina nodded. She looked back and forth between Shizuru and her lovely boyfriend. Even if she could never be with her parents, she felt truly blessed to have those two in her life. Kuwabara had been so good to her and she want to be able to pay him back any way she could.

* * *

It was slightly after ten when Keiko knocked on the door donning the golden name plate that read, _244. _She waited for a few seconds, before taking a breath as the locks clicked. Yusuke stood before her, wearing his red basketball short, with his team number '5' on bother legs, and a short sleeved black tee-shirt.

"About time you got here?" he said looking her up and down, "Is that food!" he exclaimed grabbing the sac from her.

Keiko gasped, "Well hello to you too!" she said turning to walk away, murmuring a soft 'asshole' as she did so.

"Hey now," she heard his voice behind her, and felt his large hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her into the apartment. "You know not to bring food around me, and not expect me to react to it first." He added closing the door behind her.

Keiko stood there with her arms folded, trying hard to suppress her laughter, but failed by cracking a smile.

"Ha, you can't resist it!" he said leaning down to kiss her.

But Keiko back away, dodging the kiss, "Resist what?"

"You know," Yusuke shrugged, standing back straight, "My boyish charm." He smiled.

Keiko laughed, "You are silly." She said walking away from him and into the living room. "Hey Jin!" she greeted the red head while taking a seat on the empty cushion next to him.

"Hello Keiko," Jin grinned at her, wrapping his arm over her shoulder for a half hug.

"I brought some food with me, it's in the kitchen," Keiko motioned to the sack, "You'd better get in there before Yusuke devours the whole thing!

Jin laughed and walked in the kitchen, joining Yusuke in dipping mounds of noodles, beef and vegetables.

"Mmm…Looks delicious!" Jin purred as he plopped down in his original spot next her.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed sitting across from them on the sectional. "Did you cook it?"

Keiko shook her head "Nope Mom."

Yusuke looked at her and then at the empty spot next him, "Umm…aren't you gonna come sit by me?" he said quietly, patting the seat.

Keiko smirked and looked at Jin, who was completely oblivious to what was going on, because he was stuffing his face. Keiko shrugged and walked over to Yusuke, taking a seat about a foot away from him. Yusuke sucked his teeth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

"Don't be so rude," he whined, picking the plate up and handing it to her.

Keiko looked back and forth between the food and him. "What's this for."

Yusuke's reply was by opening his mouth and point to it. Keiko laughed, "Are you serious? You want me to feed you?" Yusuke nodded in response. Keiko shook her head and grabbed the chop sticks, using them to scoop up a chunk of beef and a few noodles, bringing them to his mouth. She felt a small twinge between her legs as his smooth lips closed around the tips of the wooden sticks, allowing them to slowly slide out. Keiko smirked before looking back to see if Jin was watching them. To her surprise he was no longer sitting on the couch. Keiko shrugged and turned back to Yusuke. This time she took her small manicured fingers and picked up another piece of beef. Yusuke grinned are she brought the meat to his lips. The twinge became even more intense as she felt Yusuke warm tongue glide arms her finger tips.

"Jeez, get a room," Jin stated as he enter the room again.

The two lovers smiled as Keiko removed her finger from Yusuke mouth, blushing wildly.

"So." She said looking between the two boys. "What are we going to do?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Let's catch a movie on TV?"

Jin nodded grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.

"Ooo! Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Yusuke exclaimed as Jin settled on a movie channel.

"I love this movie!" Jin added, "Hit the lights,"

Keiko walked over to the light switch panel and flipped it down. When she returned to the living room, Jin was stretched out on the couch and Yusuke was unfolding a blanket for them to cuddle in. She lay over his stretched put body.

Keiko inhaled deeply, taking in Yusuke's scent, as they lay there watching the classic slasher film. Chills ran up her spine are Yusuke's hands softly caressed her lower back. She was in pure bliss, and she didn't understand why. She had come to his apartment with the intentions of keeping her guard up and not letting him think she was letting him of the hook for sleeping with her cousin, but now here she was, wrapped in his embrace with a small smile playing on her lips.

The rest of the movie continued, while Yusuke and Jin commented with funny jokes about the character's actions, and Yusuke would periodically jerk his body in hopes of spooking Keiko.

"That's not funny Yusuke!" she scolded slapping him on the chest.

"Aww I'm sorry baby," he cooed, snuggling her, "I'm here to protect you." He whispered in her ear.

Keiko turned her head up at him and smiled. This time she didn't pull back as Yusuke raised her chin and their lips met. The kiss was long and sweet, no tongue exchange, just lips repeatedly coming together.

Jin watched from the corner of his eye, inwardly smiling at the two lovebirds. He knew Yusuke and Keiko were meant to be. He just needed his horny cousin to see it for himself. Yusuke had talked to him numerous times about his feelings for Keiko, but he was unable to settle down with her because he was always so wrapped up with his other girls. Not that Jin was one to talk. He too had yet to settle down with just _one _girl. Still, he knew Keiko was in love with his cousin, and he knew she was the one for him.

It was shortly after midnight when Jin fell asleep, leaving the two lovers alone as the quietly made out on the couch across from him.

"C'mon Cakes" Yusuke breathed, breaking the kiss, "Let's go in the room."

Keiko sighed, dropping her head on his chest. _'Should I?' _She asked herself. She knew it was a dumb idea to completely drop her guard and have sex with him after everything that had happen just a day before. Still, her hormones were raging and she almost felt as if she _needed _him.

She complied when he stood up and pulled her up to join him. She giggled as when she noticed Jin's sleeping form. "Gosh he's sleep already?"

Yusuke chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah we kinda slipped vodka in that punch we were making. That's why I didn't offer you any. I guess it knocked Jin out early." He explained.

Keiko smirked, "So why aren't you sleepy yet?" she asked looking at him with her arms folded.

Yusuke shrugged simply and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've got a lot of pent up energy that I need to release first," he winked. Keiko blushed and looked down at her feet. "C'mon on." He added, guiding her down the hall and into his bedroom.

Without being instructed, Keiko stretch across Yusuke's full sized bed and waited on him to join her. Yusuke walked over a rummaged through his dresser draw for a condom, before walking over and crawling next to her.

Not many words were spoken. Before Keiko knew what was happening, Yusuke was straddling her and lifting her tank top over her breast. She gave out a small moan when began to thumb her right nipple with his right hand, and nip at her neck. Unsatisfied with her light moaning, Yusuke decided to turn up the pleasure by slipping his free hand inside her thin shorts and panties, and sliding them deep inside her. Keiko's moans were now loud and throaty, as he worked his fingers in and out of her slowly.

Yusuke removed his mouth from her neck and moved his tongue down her body until he reached her nipple, where he hungrily sucked and nibbled at it. He pulled his two fingers out of her warmth and wetness, and used both hands to remove her panties and cheer shorts.

"Take your shirt off." He instructed her as he did the same.

Keiko complied, pulling the tank top over her head. She laid hr head back on the pillow, lying before him completely nude, while Yusuke stood to remove his shorts and boxers. He kicked them to the side, and pulled the cover back, giving Keiko the cue to climb under them.

Yusuke groaned his hardened manhood pulsated. He was hovering over Keiko's warm entrance, ready to penetrate, when the sound of her ring tone erupted through the room, and the light from her cell phone illuminated the room.

"Fuck!" Yusuke growled in frustration, falling down on top of her and resting his face in the crook of her neck.

Keiko giggled as she reached over and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand, "Shh it's my dad." She warned him. "Hi daddy. Huh? Yeah I'm still over Botan's. Am…am I spending the night?" she paused, but then felt Yusuke's head nodding into the crook of her neck. "Uhh…Yeah, I'll be home early tomorrow. Love you too. Bye." She hung up her phone and sat it back on the nightstand.

Yusuke sat back up in his hovering position, and grinned at her. "Ms. Yukimura, did you just lie to your dad?"

Keiko smirked, "I learned from the best."

Yusuke frown and rolled his eyes,

"Anyways where were we before that interruption?" She continued, ignoring his annoyed expression.

Yusuke grinned at her again, "I think we were right about here," His voice was raspy as he plunged his manhood inside of her.

While he was groaning in pleasure, Keiko was, once again, wincing in pain below him. Much to her surprise (and relief) the pain subsided almost as quickly as it had come, providing a space for the intense pleasure to come in.

Yusuke tried his hardest to make the encounter passionate, grinding in and out of her in a slow pace. He kissed and sucked on her neck and behind her ear, earning a series of soft sensual moans from Keiko. But the slow and sensual stuff wasn't Yusuke's style, and neither was the pace sex. He wanted to hear her scream for him, to call out his name in passion.

He wasn't too surprised when he heard Keiko's moans turn into soft pleas, begging him to move faster and pump harder. He chuckled, "You sure? I don't wanna hurt you again." He asked mockingly.

"Yes." Keiko breathed. "Do it harder."

Yusuke had to reframe himself from coming right then and there. He complied to her request, moving in and out of her fast and hard, increasing his speed with every pump.

Back in the living room Jin sat in the couch slumped over holding his head.

'_Damn you Yusuke!' _he inwardly growled. He was awoken from his drunken slumber by the sound of Keiko explosive moans. He could tell if his cousin was having sex with the girl, or if he was trying to kill her. Nonetheless he had a pounding headache, and wasn't trying to think about anything; especially how Keiko could possibly be giving into Yusuke so easily after everything that had happened at Botan's.

He gave one last drunken groan before falling back onto the couch, and smothering his head with a pillow to drown out the moans.

* * *

Keiko and Yusuke laid stretched across the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Their lovemaking had been incredible on both sides, and when Keiko's mind finally came down from cloud nine, and rested on the issues at hand.

"Yusuke, we need to talk." She stated sitting halfway up so that her chin rested in the palms of her hands.

Yusuke sighed, running his hands over his face. "C'mon Keiko…" he whined.

"Why did you do it?" Keiko asked him instead, "Why did you sleep with her?"

"I was drunk Keiko." He stated still slightly frustrated.

"Was it because she was prettier than me? Her breasts were bigger? She was more erotic? Did I get boring? What? What made you do it Yusuke?" she pleaded.

"Keiko, I. Was. Drunk!" he stressed.

"To hell with that Yusuke," Keiko snapped, "I know you had been thinking about doing it for awhile now!"

Yusuke sighed. He knew there was no escaping it. "It's impossible for me to love anyone more than you. It's impossible for any girl be more important than you,"

"Then why all of the others girls?" Keiko asked sadly.

Yusuke shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But if I did decide to settle down, you know it would be with you." He stated, pulling her down onto his chest and snuggling her.

Keiko couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face. "I love you Yusuke,"

"I love you too Baby." He replied, kissing her lips.

END CHAPTER

* * *

UGH!

Sorry for the late update.

College has me so stressed!

But here it is. It's pretty long. I hope you guys like.

Thanks for support.

Review!


	30. Departure

**REVIEWS ROCKED!!! THANKS!**

* * *

The month of November came and went, as the football season ended, and the basketball season began. Kuwabara and the other senior boys proudly walked the halls sporting their large shiny Championship rings. It felt good that after four years of trying, the Sariaki bears had finally taken home a championship. The new basketball season served as another chance to don another ruby ring, for Kuwabara, who didn't get a break in between the coinciding sports.

Kuwabara wasn't the only one excited for the basketball season; For Yusuke, basketball was his time to shine, something he'd been slightly lacking since the season ended the previous school year. Basketball helped him ease his mind, helping him to escape from the drama of his many pursuers.

Things between Keiko and Yusuke seemed to be going pretty smooth. They had made love seven more time in the ending month of October and throughout November. She had noticed that Ayame had backed off. She still glared evilly at Keiko from across any room, but the taunting and constant flirting with Yusuke had end completely. Keiko wasn't sure what the story behind it was, but she was pleased with it. She knew he wasn't completely committed to only her, and that he still had other girl on the side somewhere. Still, he spent a large about of time with her, whether it was in the back of her car, or at his house. She and Fujiko continued to duck and dodge each other as the days counted down for her return home. Kei had contacted his sister in Osaka and informed her about her daughter's actions. Fuki was distraught. There was no hope for Fujiko and her reckless behavior. After apologizing for almost half an hour, Fuki agreed to take Fujiko back into her house and send her to counseling in December after the first semester of school was up. Coincidentally the day Fujiko was set to leave was the day of Keiko's departure to America, for the Harvard camp.

Botan and Kurama were quickly becoming Sariaki's favorite couple. They were regulars to be seen, cuddling up at the group's lunch tables, or in the stands of the basketball games. Shiori couldn't have been happier with her son's growth in social interaction. She loved Botan, and thought she was the perfect girl for Kurama. It was for that reason that she was in search for extra help. She wanted Botan and Kurama to be able to spend as much time together as possible, and she didn't want to have to overwork Jiro.

Life for Yukina was at the height of its glory. She had the best friends in the world, she was working on six month's away from Tarukane evil lifestyle, and she had a living boyfriend that wanted nothing more than to love and care for her. Still, she found herself slightly bored. Lately, Kuwabara had been working longer shifts at work, which, when added with basketball practice and games, limited the times she saw him. He wasn't even home on the weekends like he usually was, so they barely had time to go out, and usually spent their weekends at home. Still, Yukina didn't complain, but only lay with him across the couch and flipped through channels. She's had tried to reach out to her brother through Kurama, with no avail. Kurama assured her that Hiei just needed some time to gather his thoughts and he would eventually come around. She didn't understand what there was to think about. Why wouldn't he jump at the opportunity to get to know her, his _twin _sister? She had discussed the issue with Shizuru, who like Kurama, suggested she be patient.

Nonetheless, life was good for the six teens as the first half of their senior year ended and their winter break rolled in.

* * *

"YAAAY! GO YUSUKE!!!" a certain blue hair best friend yelled at Yusuke landed another layout into the basket. Sariaki were in their twelfth game of the season (AN: games are held twice a week Tuesday and Friday) and had suffered only three loses.

Keiko and the other cheerleaders spread across the courtside under the goal, cheering on their boys, as well as battling the opposing squad in chants, taunts, and stunts. The odds were slightly against them, as this was an away game, hosted in the other team's gym.

It was the last game before the winter break, and the Bears lead 43-39 in the fourth quarter.

"I'm really excited about the break," Botan spoke.

"Is your father coming home?" Kurama asked wincing as Kuwabara's three point shot bounced off of the rim and back onto the court. Yusuke scrambled for the rebound, and then tossed it in back in, scoring another two points.

"Yep," Botan nodded, "He's coming home for five days, so he'll be here for Christmas."

"That wonderful," Kurama replied genuinely

"Yeah, but until then I get to spend most my time with you." Botan added kissing his cheek. "Keiko's leaving in the morning for a week! And I'm sure Yukina and Kuwabara will want to finally spend some time together outside of the house."

Kurama nodded and smiled.

The buzzard marked the end of the mid season game, with the scoreboard in favor of the Bears. Keiko and the other cheerleaders gathered around the boys chanting and clapping their hands. Keiko giggled as Yusuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his sweaty body.

"Eww gross! Yusuke let me go!" she screeched, yet still not pushing him away.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Yusuke asked dragging her across the court towards the locker rooms.

"Ugh, five in the morning!" Keiko moaned, "It's a fifteen hour flight I'll get there about 8 o'clock tomorrow night!"

"Damn," Yusuke said shaking his head, "You packed yet?"

Keiko shook her head, "I was planning on doing it tonight when I get home. No partying for me tonight."

"Mind if I come over and help you?" Yusuke asked casually as they stood outside of the locker room.

Keiko shrugged, "I guess so. I don't see how much help I could need," she joked.

"Well hey give me like fifteen minutes and I'll be out there." He replied. Keiko nodded and he disappeared in the locker room, leaving her to walk outside and wait for him in her car.

She smiled at the two lovers standing next to her car, obviously waiting on her.

"Hey Keiko, We just wanted to catch you before you leave and say bye." Botan greeted hugging her friend.

"I hear you've got an early flight," Kurama stated.

"Yep," Keiko replied, "A five o'clock. The flight's 15 hours, straight to New York, then I catch a small plane to Massachusetts."

"Oh my! What are you going to do for _fifteen _hours?" Botan exclaimed.

"I have no clue. I guess just sleep and read or listen to music." Keiko replied shrugging her shoulders just as Yusuke emerged from the gym with Kuwabara by his side.

"Hey Keiko, ready for America?" Kuwabara asked giving her a side hug.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited." Keiko grinned, "Oh yeah Yukina told me to tell you she was heading home right after the game. I think her ankle was kind of sore after one of her round offs." She informed him.

Kuwabara nodded, "Well I'd better get home and tend to my sweetheart!" he announced, "Have fun Keiko, see you when you get back" he then ran off to his truck and hopped in.

"Yep, he's whipped." Yusuke commented as Kuwabara pulled out of the parking lot.

"No he's not. He's just in love," Keiko winked.

Yusuke blushed and shook his head. "Umm…So are you ready?"

"Yeah" Keiko nodded looking over at Kurama and Botan.

"Oh I see," Botan stated putting her index finger in the air, "A little goodbye present before Keiko leaves for a week?" She joked naughtily and winked.

Now it was Keiko's turn to blush, "No Botan it's not like that. Yusuke's just helping me pack."

"Sure," Botan replied smartly, "C'mon Kurama, let's go."

Kurama smiled, "Have a safe trip Keiko."

"Bye guys," Keiko waved as Yusuke walked around the car and entered the passenger door.

* * *

"Hey Yukina," Shizuru greeted from the kitchen as her brother's girlfriend enter the apartment. "Where's that goofball brother of mine?"

"Hey Shizuru, I left the game early, I think I might have sprained my ankle a little," Yukina informed her, "Kuwabara's probably on his way now." Just then the door opened and Kuwabara game walking through.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "Babe are you okay?" he asked looking over at Yukina who was sitting on the couch massaging her ankle.

"I'm fine, it's nothing serious." Yukina replied softly.

"Let me go change and I'll come put some ice on it for you." He stated. After Yukina gave him a smile and a nod, Kuwabara disappeared in the back room.

"I'll leave you too alone," Shizuru mumbled as she grabbed her bowl of ice cream and went into the back room.

Kuwabara emerged from his room ten minutes later with a face towel in his hand, and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a zip lock bag and went to the freezer to fill it with ice cubes.

"Here, give me your foot." He instructor her, "He put this pillow behind your head." He tossed her one of the tan couch pillows, and Yukina did as told. "Comfy?"

Yukina nodded. She was not lying with her head on the propped pillow, on foot on the floor, while the other rested on Kuwabara's lap. "Good game tonight."

"Yeah," Kuwabara yawned, "They were a good team, that had crazy defense. I didn't even get a chance to sneak a peek at you."

Yukina smiled, "You're so silly Kazuma."

Kuwabara smirked as he wrapped the bag of ice in the face towel and sat it on her ankle, earning a slight jump from her leg.

"I haven't heard you say that in while." He teased.

Yukina smiled, "Not this again. I told you I thought you where just being goofy back then, I didn't know you were serious about liking me." She said.

"But didn't you take me serious. I threw all the signs at you." He asked beginning to massage her ankle with the ice pack.

Yukina shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just wasn't used to it."

"Wow, so you mean to tell me _nobody _at your old school's tried to date you?" he asked in disbelief.

Yukina paused, "There was one guy." She said quietly.

Kuwabara raised his eyebrow, "Really? Like a boyfriend?"

Yukina shook her head, "No, he was just really nice to me. Sometimes I'd miss school because had bruises or was too sore to go, after…" she paused.

"I know what you mean; you don't have to say it." Kuwabara stated.

Yukina nodded, "Anyways, this boy. He would always gather up my homework assignments and notes for me while I was gone. He'd study with me at lunch until I caught up completely. But we never hung out after school or anything. You know how that goes," she explained.

"So did he like you? Or was he just a good friend?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Yukina thought about the question. "Now that I see how things turned out with you, I think he might have liked me. But I just took it as him being nice." She admitted.

Kuwabara nodded, "So…what happened to him?"

"He graduated when I was a freshman. He was way older than me, that's why we didn't have any classes. I know he went out of his way to help me catch up on my work. He'd go to my classes and get the work I'd missed." She said softly, "I never saw him after that."

Kuwabara remained silent. The thought of Yukina reminiscing about another guy didn't sit well with his stomach. He needed to change the subject.

"So Yusuke told me he ran into Sadao." He stated.

Yukina's eyes widened at the sound of her former dance teacher's name. It had been almost two months since the attack, and she had pretty well to but it to the back of her mind.

"He was walking with Etsumi in the mall." Kuwabara laughed.

"Kuwabara that's not funny," Yukina snapped, "what if he tries to hurt her too."

Kuwabara continued to chuckle. "Baby, listen. There's a big difference between girls like you and girls like Etsumi." He started. "When Sadao tried something with you, you declined it. If he tries it with Etsumi, she'll be more than willing. She pretty slutty,"

"Still," Yukina said shaking her head, "It's not right for him to take advantage of his students."

Kuwabara nodded, "True. We can go to the police if you want." He offered looking at her. She simply shook herself. He understood why she wouldn't want to. Yukina was very reserved, and preferred to just let things handle themselves instead of involving an outside source, that would only add to the conflict. So, he decided it would be best if he's left out the part about Yusuke following Sadao to his car later and kicking his ass.

'_Yeah, that would probably only worry her more' _he thought to himself as he massaged her foot. "Relax babe. You're all tensed up. Kinda defeats the purpose of me massaging your foot."

Yukina sighed and did as told. Kuwabara began to talk about the highlights of the night's game, but Yukina wasn't completely listening. Her thoughts had reverted back to Sadao and how he tried to hurt her. She didn't understand her life sometimes. She had always received compliments as a child on her pretty looks. But was she really that attractive, that almost every guy she came across, was trying to force themselves upon her; this excluded Kuwabara, Sakyo, and the boy from her old private school. Tarukane, his goons, and now even Sadao had all taken part in making her life miserable. She only hoped that Kuwabara really was her knight in shining armor, here to protect her from harm.

* * *

It was a little after nine o'clock when Keiko and Yusuke parked in the Yukimura's driveway.

"I hope you dad isn't near his gun." Yusuke mumbled as they walked towards the door.

Keiko stopped and turned. "I'm sure he'll be fine. They didn't exactly say they were mad." She assured him.

Yusuke rose his eyebrow, "Yeah, but I doubt they were happy about it either."

Keiko bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "Well I guess we'll see. You can call it a lesson learned," she stated turning and walking opening the door. Yusuke followed silently praying Kei and Kotomi would approve of his presence in their house.

When they entered the house the living room was empty. Keiko walked over to the restaurant door and peered through the blinds.

"They're all in the cleaning up." She said motioning for him, "C'mon" she said stepping through the door. Yusuke followed.

"Hey Keiko!" Kei greeted his daughter. He was shocked to see Yusuke following right behind her. He looked at his wife who was displaying a sweet smile.

"Yusuke! What a pleasant surprise." She greeted genuinely, walking over to him.

"Hey Kotomi." He replied softly hugging her. "Hey Kei," his eyes were now on Keiko father.

"Hey Yusuke, How was that game tonight?" Kei asked motioning for them to sit at the counter.

Yusuke and Keiko complied and sat down in front of Kei. "It was pretty good." Yusuke answered. "47-40." As the two men talked about basketball, Keiko scanned the restaurant for Fujiko, who was nowhere in sight.

"Well I wish Keiko would have told us you were coming over, I would have cooked dinner." Kotomi stated.

"Its fine Kotomi, I kinda just asked on short notice." Yusuke explained, "I figured I'd come help with the packing."

Both parents nodded.

"Well, we'd better get upstairs and start packing, before it gets too late." Keiko stated standing up.

"Okay," Kotomi nodded, "It was nice seeing you again Yusuke,"

"Same to you guys" he smiled then followed Keiko to her room.

Just as the two reached the second floor of the house, Fujiko came out of her bedroom; a towel draped over her arm. She turned red as a beet at the sight of Yusuke. Keiko smirked as her cousin ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Yusuke just shrugged and walked in the room, Keiko followed and shut the door.

"UGH! I so can't wait to leave." Keiko groaned flopping down on her bed next to Yusuke. "I'm just happy to know that when I get back I'll be rid of Fujiko!"

Yusuke grinned and lay down next to her, stretching horizontally across the bed.

"You gonna miss me?" he asked looking her in the eye.

Keiko leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, "Of course. I'm sad because my cell phone service won't work when I'm there." She pouted, "So I won't be able to text you. But I'll have my dorm phone, so I can all you when I call my parents."

Yusuke smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about me babe, just go out there and enjoy yourself. I'll be here when you get back."

Keiko smiled back at him, bringing her hand to his face to caress his cheek. "I love you Yusuke."

"I love you too." He replied; bring his face to hers and kissing her lips. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, as he rolled over on top of her.

Keiko could feel the bulge in his jeans, causing all rational thinking to flood back into her head.

"No…" she broke the kiss and pushed his heavy body off of her, "My parents are downstairs," she reminded him. She giggled as he groaned and buried his face in her pillow. "Besides what happened to _'helping me pack'_" She asked mushing his head.

Yusuke sighed and then lifted his head, a crooked grinned plastered on his face, "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

Keiko shook her head and walked over to her closet grabbing a large suitcase and dragging it across the room and placing it in front of the bed. "Okay, I guess I'll pick out the close and you just fold them," she instructed, as she rummaged through her dresser drawers.

"What's with all the slacks and blouses?" Yusuke asked as he fold the outfits she tossed back, "And why so many outfits?" he complained as he folded her fourth pair of slack pants, and dodged the rain of on coming clothes.

Keiko sighed in annoyance, "Yusuke this isn't a vacation. I'll have to dress to impress, I'll be going to seminars, meeting important people, maybe even the dean! And I wanna look nice." She explained, grabbing a pile of panties and bra and putting them with her pile of pajamas.

"Still can't see why you wouldn't pack at least _one _pair of jeans" he mumbled. He then grabbed her pile of pajamas and examined a particular pair of lacy black panties. "Now who would you possibly be wearing these for?" he quizzed, looking at her slyly.

Keiko gasped and snatched the panties from his hand, "Yusuke you pervert! They're seamless. It's good for wearing slacks." She frowned as he laughed obnoxiously at her reaction. With a smirk she added, "And maybe I wanna impress my future _college boyfriend_ when I get there."

To her surprise he only continued to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"Babe," Yusuke said as he finally seized his laughter, "You're not going to find anything out there worth leaving me" he bragged.

Keiko frowned looking up at him from her criss-cross position on the floor, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All those nerds at Harvard, I remember the brochure you showed me." Yusuke chuckled, "They all seemed pretty lame."

Keiko stood up, slightly offended. "So you're saying I'm going to be a lame nerd too when I get there?" she huffed, folding her arms.

Yusuke sucked his teeth and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap. "Babe, you're already nerd," he stated, hugging her closely. "But you're my nerd." He whispered in her ear.

Keiko grinned, "We'd better finish packing."

Yusuke nodded and let her go. "So you never answered my question," he spoke again, as he continued to fold her blouses.

"What question?"

"How long are you going to be gone?" he repeated, folding the last item, and tossing it in the suitcase.

"Oh, I'll be gone for a week." she explained, "The camp starts Monday, and end Friday, my flight home leave Saturday morning." She continued.

"Damn! Busy week!" Yusuke commented.

"I know. But still, I'm so grateful to Ben for giving me this opportunity." She gushed.

Yusuke nodded, "Well you're all packed…"

Keiko looked at the suitcase. It was neatly filled with her outfits of choice; Yusuke's folding wasn't half bad. She then, looked at the clock; it was almost 11 o'clock

"Well I'd better go to bed. I've got to wake up early tomorrow." She yawned and stretched.

Yusuke nodded, "Okay, I guess…I'd better go huh?" he said standing.

Keiko pouted her lips and walked over to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'll be back in a week."

Yusuke brought his lips down to hers. "Have fun Babe."

Keiko nodded and followed him downstairs to the front door. There they found Fujiko sitting in the living room with her parents watch black and white films. Yusuke waved goodbye to the parents and took one last glace at Fujiko before kissing Keiko on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

"_**ATTENTION PASSENGERS: FLIGHT 1480 TO NEW YORK CITY, WILL BEGIN BOARDING IMMEDEATLY."**_

"C'mon Keiko," Kei Yukimura ushered his sleeping daughter up from the bench she rested on with her mother. "Kotomi get up, we've gotta get Keiko on that plane now." He raised his voice slightly. The two women groaned as they stretched and stood.

"Where's Ben?" Keiko yawned; her arms stretched high above her head.

"He's over that the front desk doing something," Kei pointed. Ben had surprised them by pulling up outside their house as they packed Keiko's suitcase in the family's SUV that morning. He had insisted on accompanying them to the Tokyo International Airport, to ensure Keiko's departure went as planned.

"Okay Ms. Yukimura," Ben sang out cheerfully as he returned to the spot where they stood. "I've exchanged your tickets to that of first class so you can be a little more comfy on this long flight." He handed her the envelope containing her ticket.

Keiko gasped, "Oh my gosh, thanks Ben!" she screeched wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't mention it." Ben grinned, "Just get out there and make me proud. Don't be shy too take advantage of the first class service and food they offer." He winked.

Keiko nodded. "Looks like they're boarding," she sighed. The three adults nodded, as they all walked to the gate.

"Okay Keiko, when you land in NYC, there will be a limo outside of the north entrance of the airport. The limo will drive you to Cambridge from there. You'll have Friday Sunday to relax and let the jet lag wear off."

Keiko took in all of Ben's information as she stood in line. She was wide awake now from excitement. This would be her first real trip out of Japan, and her first airplane ride.

"Be safe honey," her mother cried out as she handed the ticket to the flight attendant.

"But have fun too!" she heard her father yell. She turned and waved goodbye and gave her love to her parents, and then turned around and walked down the long detachable tunnel that connected the plane with the airport terminal.

"Ms. Yukimura," A pretty blonde haired stewardess greeted her at the door of the craft with a warm smile. "Right this way Dear." Keiko followed the stewardess to the portion of the aircraft designated for first class fliers. "Here you go Keiko," the stewardess pointed to the plush, spacious space reserved for Keiko. "I'm Ayame, and I'll be your personal stewardess for the first class section of the plane. I'll be coming around ensuring your flight is as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. Also if you need anything don't hesitate to page me with that little white button there,"

Keiko frowned for a second at that sound of the woman's name, have quick images of a certain red head "piglet". But this Ayame was nice. Her smile was genuine as she walked Keiko through safety procedures and landing information.

"Thank you," Keiko said as Ayame walked off to tend to another passenger; an elderly man, with an expensive pin striped suit. Keiko sighed as she looked out the window of the airplane. It was still fairly dark outside, the time being 5:15a.m.

Keiko held her breathe as the plane began to lightly vibrate, and the plane proceeded to back out. She had heard horror stories from Botan, about turbulence and the initial take off during plane rides. Ben, who was a frequent flier between Japan and America, assured her that the takeoff wasn't as bad as it sounded, but that turbulence can be a bit scary. So now Keiko was torn between the two feelings.

It took the plane fifteen minutes to cruise the runway, before reaching the long take off strip and accelerating speed. Keiko drew in a breath and held it as the speed continued to increase and the plane began to tilt up. She left a churning feeling in her stomach once the plane descended completely off the ground and entered the clouds; the ground below her resembling that of a brown and green checkerboard. Once the churning in her stomach seized, Keiko was able to relax.

About an hour into the flight, Ayame returned to Keiko's side. "Hello Ms. Yukimura is everything okay so far?" she smiled sweetly, tucking her thin blonde locks behind her ear. Keiko nodded and smiled, "Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Ayame asked.

Keiko thought about it for a second. She thought about what Ben had told her about taking advantage of the perks of first class.

Ayame spoke again winking, "Ben told us to treat you to whatever you like. Don't be shy. Soda, juice, water, tea, cider?" she offered.

"Uhh…Juice would be great. Do you have cranberry?" Keiko answered.

"Yes we do." Ayame replied, "Anything to eat?"

"Just some chips would do." Keiko replied. "Maybe a candy bar,"

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ayame said cheerfully, walking away to the back.

Keiko giggled to herself; she didn't understand how someone could be so chipper at 6 o'clock in the morning. She applauded the young girl, who might have been about twenty-four years old.

Ayame returned a few minutes later with a 20oz bottle of ice cold cranberry juice, a medium sized bag of potato chips, and a snickers bar.

Keiko placed the items on the tray in front of her, then laid back and stared out of the window. _'I wonder what Yusuke's going to be up to while I'm gone.'_

_

* * *

_

Japan: 11 o'clock

"YUSUKE WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

Yusuke jumped out of bed frantically at the sound of his mother's strong voice yell from his doorway.

"What the hell mom?" Yusuke groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

It's eleven, get up." Atsuko said nonchalantly

"It's _Saturday _mom. I'm sleeping in." Yusuke whined flopping down his bed.

"YUSUKE GET YOU ASS OUT OF BED!" Atsuko yelled, throwing her slipper at his head, earning a yelp from her son. "Ben, going to be here soon, he's taking us out to lunch." She said happily.

"Mom he's _your _boyfriend," Yusuke whined, "Why do _I _have to go."

"It's not a date, it's a family lunch, now get up." She said sternly, walking down the hall.

Yusuke yawned loudly and did as told, hopping out of the bed and jumping into the shower.

His thoughts instantly shifted to Keiko, as the warm water hit his body. He calculated that she would be in her sixth hours of the fifteen hour plane ride. And even though it hand only been half a day since he'd seen her last, he was already beginning to miss her. Truthfully, he hadn't touched any other girl in the few months he and Keiko had been growing closer. He wasn't too sure what he'd do if he was in need of some female companionship. He shrugged it off; it was only a week. He was sure he could find something to do to keep his mind off of sex for a week.

"Yusuke, hurry up, Ben's downstairs!" his mother's voice was the signal for him to end the soothing shower and dress.

"Hey Yusuke!" Ben greeted as the mother and son entered his white SUV.

"What's up Ben?" Yusuke replied shaking the older mans hand, "What with the surprise lunch?"

"I figured your mother would have told you we were going out, yesterday." Ben stated confused, looking back and forth at the two. He drove in destination of his favorite dinner, not too far from the Urameshi's apartment.

"I would have, but he was out until about midnight, and I was asleep when he came in," Atsuko replied blandly.

Ben chuckled, "Only midnight?" he mused looking back at Yusuke, "Sounds like Yusuke's lost his touch."

Yusuke laughed, "No, I was over Keiko's helping her pack, she needed to go to bed, so I walked home early."

Ben nodded, as he pulled up at the dinner. "Yeah I was with them early this morning for her departure. Just to make sure everything went as according to plan."

Yusuke nodded. The trio walked into the dinner and followed the hostess to their seats.

"Order what you want guys." Ben instructed them, "My treat."

Yusuke looked at the menu, thoughts of a certain brunette still plaguing his mind. After the three had ordered and received their food. Ben began to strike up a conversation.

"Sorry I haven't been able to make it to any of your games Yusuke. Work has been a bitch lately."

Yusuke shrugged, as he chewed his pancakes. "It's okay. The games have been nothing special lately. Just landslide wins ya know. And we've only lost three times. Homecoming is the second week in January when we get back o school.

"Good, I'll be sure to have that night set aside for me to leave work early to make it." Ben commented.

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah January 12th is the day."

Atsuko sat back and let the two men converse, while she ate her own food. It was wonderful seeing Ben and Yusuke interact so well together. She was a bit nervous about starting a relationship with Ben in the beginning; knowing how rebellious and hot head her son was. But here they were two years later, and Ben and Yusuke were the best of friends.

"So I guess the real reason I wanted to take you guys out was to give Yusuke this." Ben stated tossing Yusuke a key on a lanyard.

Yusuke looked at the key, then to Ben who was smiling, then to Atsuko, who seemed equally as confused as himself.

"What's this?"

Ben didn't answer; but only pointed behind Yusuke, at the parking lot behind the window. Yusuke followed his gaze to a dark red Monte' Carlo. The car was shiny and long, donning two doors, but a spacious interior.

"You…bought…me…a car?" Yusuke stuttered, looking at Ben. Now Atsuko was staring at Ben, mouth gaping.

Ben nodded, "Yeah had a buddy who was trying to get rid of it. Barely drove it. So I bought it off of him."

"I…I don't know what to say." Yusuke said slowly, still staring out the window.

"How about you go try it out?" Ben suggested chuckling.

Yusuke nodded, "Uhh…yeah."

The teen stood from the booth and walked zombie like to the long vehicle.

"You're joking right?"

Ben looked over at his girlfriend with a questioning look.

"You just really bought my son a car?" Atsuko asked smirking at him.

"Uhh…Yeah. Actually if you look now you'll see him driving off in it." Ben teased.

Atsuko laughed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Now he'll never be home!" she complained.

Ben winked at her, "Exactly."

The two laughed and finished their breakfast as a couple.

Yusuke cruised the down the streets of the town's northern side. It felt strange to be behind the wheel of his own car. For the past three years, he was always known for having a reserved spot in the passenger seats of Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin, and Botan's vehicles.

'_Now that I've got my own wheels, what will I do?' _he thought to himself, as he slowed at the stop light. As if on cue his cell phone began to chirp. He pulled it out of his pockets and raised an eyebrow at the name on the display screen. _Text Message from: Yuri_.

He hadn't heard from her in months; since they had had their argument. After a few weeks she'd given up on trying to get him to talk to her, much to his relief.

**TEXT:**** I know you're not going to text me back. But I miss you Yusuke.**

Yusuke smirked. He decided to humor her, wait fifteen minute, when he pulled into Minamino flower shop, to text her back.

**TEXT: ****What have u been up to?**

He shut his phone walked through the door of the shop.

Kurama looked up at the sound of the door chime. "Hey Yusuke." He greeted, once his eyes settle on his best friend. "What brings you by here?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I dunno I was driving in the neighborhood. And since Keiko's gone, I figured I'd come here instead." Just then his cell phone chirped again.

"You were driving?" Kurama asked curiously.

Yusuke nodded as he opened the text.

**TEXT: ****I'm so happy you texted back! I've been miserable without you baby!**

Yusuke replied asking her why she had been miserable, and then looked up at Kurama grinning. "Yeah Ben bought me a car."

Kurama raised his eyebrows with a shocked look on his face. "Really? What kind?"

"A Monte Carlo," Yusuke answered as another text came to his phone.

"Well that was a nice thing to do," Kurama replied.

"What was?" Botan asked, appearing from the back room.

"Ben bought me a car." Yusuke repeated. He didn't bother to look up at her, but at his cell phone as he read the Yuri's text

**TEXT: ****Because I miss you so much. And I need to see you.**

Yusuke smirked. Girls were amusing. He asked her when she wanted to see him.

"Cool!" Botan gushed, "Is that it right there on the curb?" Botan pointed.

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded, again not bothering to look up from his phone.

**TEXT: ****Just so happens, that my parents are out of town until the tomorrow morning. **

Yusuke read the message and closed his phone. It was always better to let them sweat.

"So what's on the agenda for you two tonight?" Yusuke asked looking at the couple.

Botan shrugged, "I guess just dinner and some alone time. Unless I hang out with Yukina,"

"Yeah well Yukina and Kuwabara are going to be inseparable over the break, so sound like you two will be having that alone time," Yusuke replied.

Kurama chuckled, "What about you Yusuke?"

"Something just came up for tonight actually." Yusuke stated as his phone chirped again. It was Yuri asking if he was going to come over. He decided not to reply and simply closed his phone.

"Oh well look what the wind blew in!" a soft voice exclaimed from one of the aisles of plants.

Yusuke turned his head towards the voice, and met Shiori's gaze. "Hello Shiori."

"Hello Yusuke. How are you." She asked approaching him.

"I should be asking the same," he replied hugging his best friend's mother. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you sweetie," Shiori blushed, "How is your mother?"

"She's fine, just got back from lunch with her and Ben." Yusuke answered. Shiori nodded. "Well I better get going." Yusuke stated, "See ya around." The trio bid him goodbye and the teenager walked out of the door.

Once he had driven away from the curb, and Shiori was out of earshot, Botan turned to Kurama and frowned.

"Something came up," she mocked Yusuke's voice.

"Botan…" Kurama began to try and reason with his girlfriend, but was cut off.

"No Kurama, It's not cool, and you know it!" she snapped, "Keiko hasn't been out of the country a full day yet, and he's already up to no good!"

Kurama remained silent and nodded in agreement.

Botan continued, "Whatever, I don't care. He can be a dog all he wants. I'm done trying with him." Still ranting, she walked of in the back to finish what she had been doing before Yusuke arrived.

Kurama just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Keiko was in her ninth hour of the fifteen hour journey to America. She had slept most of the time, but now that she was fully rested, she would have to endure the remaining six hours. Her cell phone still displayed Japan time, which was currently 2:13p.m. But outside the sky was a dusty orange, she knew she had arrived in the USA, The plane had landed in San Francisco for a drop-off a few hours earlier, but she had been asleep when the pilot announced their current location.

Ayame, the stewardess, came back to check on her and see if she needed anything.

"I'll take another cranberry juice." Keiko requested smiling.

"Coming right up!" Ayame said cheerfully. Keiko nodded and relaxed in her seat.

"Somebody sure does like cranberry juice," she left a softy voice comment. She looked over to find a small white haired old lady sitting a few feet from her.

"Uhh…Yeah I do." Keiko replied smiling. "It calms my nerves."

The elderly woman nodded, a sweet smile playing her lips. "First time flyer?"

Keiko nodded.

The woman stood and took the seat next to Keiko. "I've been flying for about forty years now."

Keiko looked at the woman in shock. "Wow, that's a lot of flying."

"Yeah, I love to travel the world." The woman replied, "I'm Ethel. Ethel Thompson." The woman extended her wrinkled hand, which Keiko accepted with a shake.

"I'm Keiko. Keiko Yukimura."

"What a beautiful name" Ethel gushed, her accent was thick with the familiar accent. "I remember you boarding with me in Japan. I take it your Japanese then." Keiko nodded, "such a pretty name. You are such a pretty girl too. I just love Japan. I must visit the country at least once every year."

The compliments made Keiko blush. "Thank you Miss Ethel."

"As you can tell from my name and accent, that I am American I guess." Ethel said, "Where are you headed by the way?" she asked curiously.

"Cambridge." Keiko replied.

"Aww…Massachusetts," Ethel stated nodding her head. "That not really the vacationing spot, you must have business with Harvard right?" she asked.

Keiko nodded, "Yes. They're having a camp for enrollments and campus life. I have a friend who graduated from Harvard, so he got me into the program."

Ethel smiled brightly, "Now that's wonderful. Harvard is a top flight Ivy League, are you going there for law?"

"No," Keiko shook her head. "I want to be a pediatric nurse."

"Nursing is in high demand here. Good profession." Ethel nodded. "Now me I'm a Jersey Girl. I graduated from Princeton. Ever heard of it?"

Keiko nodded, "Yes, but I don't know much about it. I've had my heart set on Harvard ever since I heard about it."

"It's a great school." Ethel nodded.

"So does a 'Jersey Girl' mean you're from New Jersey?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Born and raised." Ethel beamed. "That's part of the reason I went to Princeton, It was right there in my home town." She explained.

"What did you major in?" Keiko asked.

"I got my degree in Sociology. Nothing much, but I loved my field of work. It allowed me to travel the world."

"Really?" Keiko said, fascinated. "Where have you traveled?"

"Oh my, I've been on every continent numerous times my Dear." Ethel replied. "My favorite place to travel, however, are places like Japan, Africa, Brazil, France, Italy, Sydney…The list goes on."

"Wow," Keiko gushed, "I've always wanted to travel."

"Well then do so sweetie!" Ethel exclaimed, "And don't let anything keep you from it. Until about ten years ago, you'd see me sitting over there in that seat next to George, my husband. But after his death, I just kept on moving. I was on a mission; I had lot of counties left to travel.

Keiko nodded. She and Ethel continued to talk. Ethel told fascinating stories about the beauty and customs of the place she'd visited. Keiko was captivated by the excited life the woman before her lived. She stored Ethel's word in the part of her brain that would stick with her forever.

'_Don't let anything keep you from your dreams'_

* * *

Kuwabara raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend as she bent over the sink of the bathroom, fixing her hair in the mirror. She was dressed in pair of dark blue jeans, and white long sleeve turtle neck. Her feet donned white tennis shoes. It was obvious that she was leaving, which was odd to Kuwabara, because Yukina rarely went anywhere with out him.

"Uhh…Hey babe?" Kuwabara greeted her from the bathroom door. "Going out tonight?"

Yukina smiled at him, "Something like that. I'm going to attempt to establish somewhat of a relationship with my brother." She explained.

"Oh," Kuwabara nodded.

"Yes. He might not be as enthusiastic about this whole thing as me but I'm going to _make _him care about my existence." She said sternly.

"Yukina, I'm sure the twerp cares. He's just…I dunno…just takes him some time to show it." Kuwabara tried to reason, but Yukina remained silent with a skeptical look plastered on her face.

"So do you guys have a time worked out?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well…not exactly. I got his address from Kurama, so I'm going to just kinda pop up over there today. That way he's forced to talk to me; unless he slams the door in my face." A look of worry came over her face.

"Babe, I seriously doubt he'll do that." Kuwabara assured her.

Yukina nodded with a weak smile before walking past him into the living room.

"When will you be back?" Kuwabara asked, following her.

"I won't be long, just a few hours or so." Yukina informed him, grabbing her coat form the coat rack. Kuwabara looked up at the clock on the wall. It was six-thirty in the evening.

"Try not to miss me too much Kazuma." She teased, kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the door.

Kuwabara just stood there grinning. _'Now what do I do?' _he thought to himself.

Yukina sighed as she stood in front of the pathway that led to her brother place of residence. _'What is this place?' _she asked herself looking at her surroundings. There was a large set of stone stairs extending upward, cutting through a forest. She had thought it peculiar, that he car ride had turned into a spiraling maze towards the shore line of the ocean and the woods that accompanied such. Was he brother some sort of hermit?

She laughed at the thought. Not that all people who lived in the wood were poor or dirty. When she aunt Rui was alive, Tarukane had them living in a giant mansion in the middle of the forest. He called it his stronghold; it was where he did all his dirty dealings with the Black Black Club. In those days Sakyo had only been a mere image on the giant screen that donned the wall of the 'business' room.

Nonetheless, she scaled the stairs and ended up in front of the courtyard of a huge temple five minutes later. She examined the beautiful courtyard for a second, before walking towards the sliding doors.

As if on cue the paper thin screen slid sideways and there before her stood Hiei.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice cold but not angry.

"Uhh…I…uhh…I came to visit you." She said quietly. "I thought maybe we could continue getting to know each other."

"_Hn_." Was his only reply.

"Hiei." A raspy voice was heard from behind him. "Stop being rude."

Yukina jaw dropped as Genkai appeared from behind her brother, "Genkai?"

"Well, hello Yukina." Genkai greeted warmly, "Come in. We've been expecting you." With that she turned and disappeared into the dark room.

Hiei gave Yukina another glance and then followed the small woman. Yukina sighed, _'now what?'_ She entered the large room, which was dimly lit with torches, her eye struggling to see.

"Hiei light more torches. And put some tea on for our guest." Genkai instructed. Hiei replied with his signature grunt and did as told.

"Genkai how long have you know about Hiei and I being twins?" Yukina blurted.

Genkai gave Yukina a look of sympathy. "Only a few months. Since he's been here looking for you." She admitted.

Yukina bowed her head. "Why is it that nobody thought to tell me?"

"Some things are best left unsaid, until the right moment." Genkai replied looking Yukina in her eye. "Now I had no clue the terrible life you lived with that monster of an uncle. But I wish you would have said something about it. We could have helped you Yukina."

Yukina shook her head, "No you couldn't have. You don't know that man. He's a ruthless pig!" Yukina snapped. She lowered her voice respectively, "I'm sorry. I'd rather not talk about it; it's over for the most part. I have a home now and I'm away from Tarukane."

Genkai nodded, just as Hiei reentered the room with a tea pot.

"He'll come after you." Yukina turned her head to her brother in shock. "He's got a small group out there after you as we speak. Didn't Sakyo tell you to never travel alone?" Hiei stated, slightly angry.

Yukina smiled a little on the inside. _'He's showing concern for me!'_

"I just needed to come here. Kurama gave me the address. I had no clue this was Genkai's home. I just needed to talk with you. You are my brother you know?" she pleaded. Then his word hit her. "He's looking for me?" she asked, fear present in her voice.

Hiei nodded, "You should be fine. Urameshi knows what they look like. He's been tracking them down."

Yukina's jaw dropped, "Yusuke? How long have they been looking for me?"

"Maybe a week or two," Hiei replied. "Stop leaving you house unattended. Bring that dufus with you everywhere you go." He warned her. "At least I can trust him to keep you safe."

"What's the deal with you and Kazuma?" Yukina asked sadly, "I can't handle having a relationship with my brother _and _boyfriend if they don't like each other."

Hiei smirked. "You should leave before it gets too dark."

"But I came here to talk to you!" Yukina exclaimed.

"We have talked."

"Hiei!" she pleaded, "You're my _brother_! Why don't you want to know me?" tears welled in her eyes.

Genkai looked at Yukina with sympathy. "I'm going to leave you two alone." She stated quietly standing to leave. Hiei looked at her retreating form. He wished she'd stay and mediate the conversation. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with his estranged sister. He looked at Yukina, who was on her knees chocking back tears.

"I never said I didn't want to know you." Hiei mumbled.

Yukina never looked up at him as she spoke. "I was alone." Now it was Hiei's turn to look away.

"I was alone for fourteen years!" she continued, her voice raising a little. "I spent fourteen years, believing that Rui and Tarukane were all I had! And then Rui passed, and Tarukane changed. And all_ this time _there was you? And now here we are, finally together, and you don't care!" she yelled looking up at him finally. "Do you have _any _idea what I have been through these long years?"

Hiei remained silent.

"How can you be so cold?" Yukina asked herself more than her brother. When he didn't reply she dropped her head again.

The two sat there for what seemed like eternity, both not knowing what to say to the other. Yukina was on the brink of giving up; something Kuwabara had taught her never to do again. But her brother was unbearably stubborn. She couldn't place her finger on the problem. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked up to meet Hiei's red eyes, perfectly matching her own.

"I never said I didn't care Yukina," His eyes were intense, but sincere.

Yukina sniffed and wiped her tears away. She gave her brother a smile, and rose to hug him. She wasn't even upset by his stiffening up at her embrace. She was just about to thank him, when the sliding door opened.

Everything had happened so fast, and all she knew was that in the next minute of the door opening, Hiei had slammed he to the floor has four fast moving items zoomed past her head. Yukina screamed as lay flat on the ground and shielded her head with her arms.

"Yukina stay down!" Hiei yelled. Yukina lifted her head up just enough to see her twin grabbed a long shiny kitana and run after the intruder.

Seconds later Genkai appeared from the room she had been in. "Yukina what happened?"

"I-I don't know. Somebody just… Hiei ran after them…" Yukina stuttered in shock.

"Damn monsters." Genkai mumble. "Get up sweetie come here."

Yukina did as told and followed the woman thru the dark temple.

"Genkai where are we go…AHH!" Yukina scream as someone grabbed her around the neck from the shadows.

"You're coming with us Yukina." The deep voice bellowed, "Tarukane misses you." The voice laughed. Yukina's widened in fear.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" she heard Genkai yell as she charged towards the tall figure.

"Back off you old hag." And with one swift movement, Genkai was tossed across the room.

"Now Miss Koorime, I am Gokumonki, and I'll be your escort tonight." The giant man stated, "By now I'm sure my brother has disposed of that shrimp you call a brother by now." Gokumonki laughed evilly as he stomped heavily through the temple and out of the door, all the while still holding Yukina by her throat.

Gokumonki took about ten steps before stopping in his tracks. "What the hell."

Yukina's back was facing the direction in which he stared, but she recognized the voice well enough to know what shocked her capture so much.

"I'll give you three seconds to unhand my sister and report back to your master." Hiei's voice could be heard.

Gokumonki chuckled lightly, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Fine then have it your way." Hiei announced. Yukina could hear his feet patter through the leaves as he charged towards them. It took a howl form her capture and the pain of her head hitting the stone pathway for her to realize that she had been released in some way.

"My arm!" she heard Gokumonki scream, blood spraying from what used to be the connection between his lower arm and elbow. She blinked a couple of times before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ms. Yukimura! Keiko Yukimura!"

Keiko jumped has her name echoed through the crowd of people. It wasn't everyday someone knew your name in a country completely foreign to you. She followed the voice until she reached the passenger pick up sidewalk. There she found a long black limo parked next to the curb. Outside of the fancy car stood a man in a matching black suit, with a sign in his hand that read her name.

"I'm Keiko." She greeted walking towards him.

"Where are you headed little lady?" he asked her quizzically, "For security purposes you know?" his voice had a thick accent, almost similar to Ethel's.

"Harvard University; Cambridge." She answered.

The chauffer nodded, "I'm Tony, and I'll be you chauffer for the next hour."

Keiko extended her hand for a shake, "Okay, that'll be great!"

Tony walked over to the back passenger door and opened it, motioning for Keiko to get in.

The ride to Cambridge was pleasant for Keiko. Tony chatted the whole time about the baseball, he was a Boston native.

"That being said you already know my favorite team is ya know?" He stated with a laugh. Keiko just smiled, completely lost.

"Well here we are Miss Yoo-ka-moor-a" Tony announced as the pulled in front of a huge building. "Welcome to Harvard!"

Keiko eyes widened as she set her eyes on the elaborate building. "How Beautiful."

"Yeah it's a big campus. Oldest university in the nation." Tony commented. As he pulled into the circular drop off. "Well Miss…Here's you stop." He said getting out of the limo and walking around to let her out.

"Thanks Tony." Keiko smiled and shook his hand. "You take care!"

"You two Miss." He tipped his hat and returned to his limo.

Keiko sighed as she looked down at her clock; it was almost 8 o'clock in the evening in Japan, which meant she was technically standing in front of Harvard's Student Union building at six in the morning according to U.S time. The sky was still dark, but as she walked into the building she noticed the small group of people gathered in the hall.

"Excuse me?" She said, tapping the nearest person on the shoulder.

The boy turned around and looked down at her; after taking in her appearance smiled. "Hello." He greeted extending his hand. "I'm Robbie."

Keiko was taken aback by his sudden introduction. "Uhh…Hi Robbie." She said excepting his hand. "Are you waiting for the enrollment camp?"

Robbie nodded. "Yep, this is it. Its only 6:15a.m. so we've got another forty-five minutes to wait."

"Umm…Okay. I'd better go call my parents. Thanks." Keiko walked away before Robbie could say another word.

He watched her walk away hurriedly towards a pay phone. _'She cute!' _he thought to himself.

Keiko had disappeared for a half an hour, and the next time he had seen her she was in the newly formed line, waiting to get her name tag.

After all sixteen teens had received their name tags; they were each given a folder containing information about their room.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I have you attention?" Keiko looked over at the short chubby women waving her hands to gain everyone's attention. "In your folders you'll have a piece of paper titled housing. Now you'll all be housed 'Adams', but you'll be divided by floor. Since school _is _still in session, there will be one two open rooms in each hall. So gather in the designation spot in this room for the hall you're assigned. Today is Friday so you'll have this weekend to relax and get familiar with your peers. Now let's get in groups!"

Keiko looked down at her folder; she opened the folder and read the housing slip.

_Hall: 5 room: 22_

Keiko looked around for the section labeled with her assigned hall. Once she had located she made her way over to the small group of people already standing there chatting.

"Hello." She greeted the two boys and one girl. The three turned and smiled.

"Hey if it isn't the rude girl who walked of without telling me her name," Keiko looked at the owner of the voice, it was Robbie.

"Hey…" Keiko said shyly, "Robbie right?"

"Yep, Robbie Maynard." He stated smiling at her. His smiled made her blush.

"And you are…Kee-ko?" Hey stated, mispronouncing her name tag.

"It's pronounced Kay-ko, Rob!" the girl standing next to him snapped.

"Sheesh Mac, how was I supposed to know?" Robbie complained.

"Just ask for her named before you just go and screw it up!" The girl scolded. She then turned and smiled at Keiko. "It's a really pretty name. I heard you say it in line."

"Thanks." Keiko smiled back.

"I'm Mackenzie Dodgers. But everyone calls me Mac." The girl greeted. She was a pretty girl with blonde and brown streaked hair that was slicked back into a thick ponytail. She was average in height standing a little taller than Keiko, and had the prettiest grey eyes Keiko had every seen. Her skin was a tanned color, yet Keiko could tell she wasn't fully African American. "Looks like we'll be roomies for a week!"

Keiko nodded and smiled. She looked over at the last boy who was quietly stood off to the side. "And what's your name?" she asked him.

He looked over at her and smiled shyly, "I'm James."

Keiko nodded, "Well I'm Keiko. Keiko Yukimura."

"Awesome name." Robbie commented.

"Uhh…Thanks."

The guide called for each group to follow their assigned resident assistant to their rooms. Keiko and Mac's room was located directly across the hall from Robbie and James.

"Okay. I'm Shannon and I'll be your RA. Need anything call me. My number is on the paper. Read your paperwork for the rules and regulations. See you!" and with that Shannon was gone.

"Well." Mac said once Shannon gad rounded the corner, "She was in a hurry."

Keiko giggled, "Let's check out the room." Mac nodded as Keiko opened the door to their small dorm, leaving the boys standing in the hallway.

The room was nice. It was large but it was a nice enough size for the two girls. There were two beds in the room, both uniquely place. One bed sat right next to the door, at the right when you first walk in. It was a regular height, twin sized bed with a wooden frame and head board. Next to it, in the corner, was a matching polished woodened desk station.

"I'll take this one Keiko," Mac insisted, "I'm afraid of heights." She added pointing at the other bed.

Keiko turned and examined it. It was an adjustable bed, that was currently lifted to it's about six feet off of the ground. Underneath it bed, stood the second desk. The girls would have their own bath room to share.

Keiko threw sat her suit case next to her bed and turned back around to Mac. "Well since we've got a few days of leisure time, we should probably get to know each other." She suggested.

"You read my mind." Mac stated cheerfully. "C'mon on let's go get the boys." She grabbed Keiko's hand and led her across the hall.

Mac knocked three times before walking right into the dorm room.

"Sheesh Mac can you knock first." Robbie whined. He was sitting the same bed that Keiko had occupied in their dorm. "Hey Kay-Ko"

Keiko giggled and waved, "You don't have to say it like that."

Robbie smiled, "Right. So what's up? What brings you two ladies over here?"

"Keiko suggested we get to know each other." Mac stated.

Keiko mentally kicked herself. _'I didn't mean the boys too!' _she screamed in her head. Not that there was anything wrong with them, they were both nice looking. Especially Robbie; He stood at 6'2, and was well built. His hair was black and cut short in the style of a short Mohawk. . He was Caucasian, and sported a set of almond shaped brown eyes. His smile was charming and displayed a set of straight white teeth every time he grinned. Keiko had to admit it; Robbie was drop-dead gorgeous. She thought back at what Yusuke had said about Harvard being full of nerds and lames. Robbie was by far the hottest nerd she had come across.

"Okay, uhh…let's talk over breakfast." Robbie suggested, "I'm starving."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mac teased, following Robbie out of the door. Robbie led the four of them to a small cafeteria where some of the other kids from the camp were eating.

After the four of them fixed their plates, they say down a square booth, and began to chat; Robbie and Keiko on one side, and Mackenzie and James on the other.

"So Keiko." Robbie started, looking over at her. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan." Keiko replied before biting a piece of sausage.

"Cool. Tokyo?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, actually a small town right next, but it's pretty much Tokyo." Keiko explained.

"How old are?" Robbie asked next.

"I'll be eighteen next month."

"Cool." He replied smiling at her.

"So I take it you two already know each other." Keiko stated looking back and forth between Robbie and Mackenzie.

Robbie chuckled, "How could you tell?" Mac smiled and nodded in agreement.

Keiko shrugged, "Just the way you interact with each other I guess."

Mac nodded, "Well yeah, we go to the same high school, in California. We're completing rivals for number one class rank."

"California? That's cool." Keiko complimented.

"Greatest state in the nation!" Robbie boasted. He then looked over at James who was quietly eating his pancakes. "What about you Jimmy? Where are you from?"

James raised an eyebrow and then looked up. "I'm from South Dakota." To Keiko's surprise, James had a deep commanding voice.

The three of them continued to converse, touching on subjects suck as age, career choice and other interests and fact about everyone.

Robbie was already eighteen, and played basketball, and planned on majoring in law at Harvard. Mac was the youngest, still far from eighteen. She was a certified book worm and wanted to be a doctor. James was also eighteen, and like Robbie, he was a law major.

"What about you Keiko?" Mac asked. Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Well." Keiko paused thinking of where to start. "I'll be eighteen next month. I'm a cheerleader at my school, as well as valedictorian, and class president."

"Wow, you're a busy chick," Robbie stated laughing, his California accent apparent.

"Yeah, I'm a Nursing major." She added.

She looked over the Robbie, who now smirking at her. Keiko quickly, trying to avoid the eye contact. Robbie was very attractive, and his demeanor was that of a laid back cool guy. Keiko was definitely excited to see what this week had in store.

**

* * *

**

TEXT:

**Yusuke are you coming over tonight?**

Yusuke laughed as he read the text message from Yuri. He looked over at her hours. Only a single light was on in large home; Yuri's bedroom.

**TEXT: ****Open the front door.**

Yusuke hadn't even made it to the porch when the door swung open. There stood Yuri, wearing a flimsy silk short nightgown. Her whole body seemed to dawn an illuminating glow as she looked at him, her head tilt innocently and her eyes passionate. Her long silky legs extended from underneath the pink gown, and her arms were folder across her exposed cleavage.

"Uhh…Hey Yuri." Yusuke said scratching the back of his head. He was actually taken about by the slight of her. He had almost forgotten how sexy she was.

"Come in." she stated, grabbing both his arms and pulling him through the door.

Yusuke chuckled, _'She must have really missed me,'_

"I was so happy when you texted me!" she gushed as they ascended the stairs.

"Correction. _You _texted _me_." Yusuke stated. He couldn't afford for Yuri to think he wanted to pursue her. Tonight was simply a release for him, as always.

"Whatever," she giggled, "I just happy you're here. Will you stay the night?"

"Uhh…I dunno if that's a good idea." Yusuke replied, scanning her redecorated room. "I see you changed the place around."

"Why not?" Yuri asked sitting on her bed. Her eyes were glue to him, but he didn't return the stare.

"I like it. All that pink was killing me. Even though this black is depressing." He replied ignoring her question. He really wasn't in the mood for her shit. "Maybe some white here and there or…"

"YUSUKE!" Yuri yelled cutting him off. Yusuke sighed and looked at her. Her eyes had saddened. "Why isn't it a good idea for you to spend the night?" she asked again.

"Look Yuri," he said flopping down on her bed. His body was stretched horizontally next to her sitting form. "I've been spending a lot of time with Keiko. I haven't really been with anyone except her in that past two months. And…" he paused.

"And you wanna commit to her." Yuri answered for him. Yusuke didn't rely. "Well you can possibly be serious about her if you're here with me. And we both know what you came here for." She stated matter-of-factly.

Yusuke looked at her a smirked. "You're right. I did come here to have sex with you. But if Keiko was around I wouldn't be here I'd be with her." he shot back.

Yuri masked her disappointment, and replied, "That's still not commitment baby." She stated looking down at him. She wanted to be done talking. She wanted him now.

"What do you care about me and Keiko? Shouldn't you be mad that I'm with her? Aren't you all in love with me?" he teased her.

"I am in love with you, and right now you're not with _her_." she said seductively, crawling over to straddle him. "You're with me." She pressed her body against his and kissed him full on the lips.

Yusuke smiled at her. _'What the hell? Keiko's halfway around the world!'_ he thought to himself as he removed her thin, pink nightgown.

End Chapter

* * *

Okay pretty long. Sorry for the late update, But I'm trying to enjoy Spring break and get ready for my birthday Saturday (mar21).

READ/REVIEW!


	31. While You Were Gone

Sorry for the late update, been super busy. and with finals week coming up things aren'y getting lighter!

summer is in a few weeks so i'll be updating frequent then!

thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Yukina awoke that next day in Kuwabara's bedroom. She looked around, trying to recollect the events that led up her being there. She couldn't remember what she had done the night before, or when she had come home and went to bed. Her eyes landed on the figure stretched across the foot of the bed. There was Kuwabara, lying on his back with his eyes closed. Yukina sat up to get a better look at him. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Hey babe," he said sitting up quickly, "How do you feel?"

Yukina shrugged and looked around, "I feel fine."

"How's your head?" he asked placing his hand on her bandaged forehead; which Yukina hadn't notice was there.

"What happened?" she asked becoming a bit frightened.

"Hiei brought you here; he said you guys had been attacked. You've been sleeping all day."

Yukina gasped, as the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. "Tarukane sent them to get me." She stated solemnly.

Kuwabara sighed, "I know. Hiei told me."

"Oh Kazuma what am I going to do?" she exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. "I know he'll find me. I can't go back there!"

"You're not." He replied nonchalantly. "This is your home now. You're not leaving until _you _are ready to go."

Yukina smiled weakly, "I don't want to put you into any danger."

"I'm a big boy Yukina," He replied stretching across the bed, "I can handle myself and take care of you."

Yukina giggled and mushed his head. She squeaked when he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her down to him.

"You don't have to be afraid when you're with me Yukina. I'll never let anything happen to you." He promised her, looking her in the eyes.

His eyes were serious, so Yukina had no other option but to nod. She brought her lips to his in a soft kiss, representing her understanding.

* * *

"And here we are again. At our usual spot, talking about some dumbass decision you chose to make." Botan stated blandly, looking at her best friend.

"Botan…" Yusuke started, but stopped his protest. He knew Botan was right. Honestly, when he woke up that next morning and found Yuri wrapped in his arms, he felt a sickness in his stomach. But not towards Yuri; No not at all, in fact he truly did like Yuri, and cared for her dearly. But her feelings of love were not returned. He looked down at her sleeping form. She was a beautiful girl, and Yusuke knew one day she would make some man happy. But regardless of the peaceful smile that spread across her face as she lay in his arms, Yusuke knew that man wouldn't be him.

"Botan nothing!" Botan snapped pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm so ashamed of you. Keiko just left and you're already back to your old tricks!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"I feel bad enough Botan," Yusuke mumbled. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Botan asked quietly, feeling the sadness in his voice.

"Look I know it sounds really fucked up." Yusuke began, "But I kinda missed Yuri." He looked up to examine her reaction.

Botan sighed and shook her head, "But what about Kei…"

He cut her off. "I love Keiko. You know that. Yuri and I just have a bond, it's not love."

"Maybe its just lust," Botan suggested shrugging, "Want a fry?" she offered.

Yusuke shook his head no. "Lust, yes. But I do care for her. Still, she's no where near Keiko."

"Well just make better decisions. Can't you just hold off on sex until Keiko comes back? It's just a week!"

"Actually, I think I'm going to spend some time with Yuri during this week. She's been really lonely." He admitted.

Botan sucked her teeth, "You're hopeless Yusuke." She said rising from her seat. "I won't tell Keiko about this, but I'm not going to have anything to do with it." She informed him before walking off.

Yusuke sighed, _'Good job Yusuke!' _he scolded himself. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Yuri.

"Hello?" he answered, frustration present in his voice.

"Uhh...Is this a bad time to call you?" she asked hearing the upset in his voice.

"No, what's up?" Yusuke replied.

"I was calling to check on you. When I woke you were gone." Her voice was sweet and sensual.

"Yeah, uhh…I had a lot to think about." Yusuke replied sighing. "Your parents back yet?"

"Yes, they just came in about an hour ago." She replied. "I want to see you again Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled, "When?"

"Sometime soon,"

"I'll tell you what," he began his voice playful and cheery. "I'm all yours for the week!"

To his surprise Yuri's response was far from excited. "Only because your precious Keiko is out of town and you haven't got anybody else to fuck." She stated dryly.

"Actually, I can always get another girl." He bragged before softening his tone. "But I _want _to hang with _you_."

Yuri grinned widely. "Well the week starts tomorrow." She reminded him.

"I'll come get you tomorrow afternoon." He stated, "See you then," he then hung up before she got a chance to respond.

He looked the phone and frowned. He didn't understand why he wanted to be around her, but decided to rule it off as filling the void of Keiko's absence.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Keiko sat in a large auditorium between Robbie and Mac, James sat to the left of Robbie. Today they would have the opportunity to fill out scholarship and admissions applications and tour the campus, something Keiko was ecstatic about.

As the camp instructor stood on the large stage talking about the different programs Harvard had to offer, Robbie snuck peeks at Keiko from the corner of his eye. She was cute, her hair tied back into a silky ponytail. Robbie had been longing to spend time alone with Keiko, just to have the chance to know her a little better. For the past five days they four of them had become very good friends, with the exception of Mac and himself, who already were friends. Everyday the three would get together, have breakfast, walk to the camp activities, have lunch together, hang out in each others rooms, and eat dinner together; all the while telling stories about each other's lives.

Still, Robbie had yet to get to personally spend time with this girl whom he was strongly attracted to. He had two days left before the camp ended, which meant two day left for him to attempt to get to know Keiko.

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon, when they had finally finished their application sighing and tour. That's when Robbie approached Keiko, who was standing alone next to a tree reading.

"Uhh…hey Keiko?" he greeted once he stood before her.

"Oh hey Robbie!" she smiled, closing her reading material.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked examining what looked like a pamphlet in her hand.

"Oh this?" she stated waving the paper in front of her, "This is just the Harvard brochure."

"Damn, you read that thing like it's a bible." Robbie teased.

Keiko blushed and closed the brochure, "Harvard really is my dream school." She expressed, looking at the ground shyly.

Robbie smirked at her shyness. "My dad's pressuring me to go here. I'm much rather settle at UCLA, or California State, but he's all, _"you're too smart to settle" _so here I am." He explained, mocking his father's voice.

"You don't think you'll like it here?" she asked her eye now fixed on the many students scaling the campus.

"I do now," he stated simply, causing Keiko to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

Robbie smirked again, "How about we grab a bite, just you and me?" he asked her.

Keiko shrugged, "Sure why not."

The two trailed across the large campus side by side, discussing random topics, mostly about California and Japan. Their destination was a small restaurant across the street from the eastern part of campus with a small amount of people in it; perfect for Robbie, who wanted know distractions while trying to court Keiko.

"So lunch is on me, order what you want." He stated firmly.

Keiko nodded. Unlike Shishi, she wasn't going to refuse Robbie's offer for lunch. She could read is intention well, and found them to be well intended.

"So tell me about your life in Japan." Robbie began; after they had placed they're orders.

"Well…" Keiko thought. "My parents run a restaurant, appropriately named 'Keiko', and I've been working in it since I was a child. See the restaurants attached to my house, so it's pretty convenient work."

"That's pretty cool." Robbie said genuinely, "My parent's are lawyers. They both met here at Harvard. So as you can see I'm expected to keep the family tradition going."

"Do you even _want _to major in law?" Keiko asked him, accenting the 'want'.

Robbie thought about it. "Yeah, I do. I just hate that it looks like I'm only doing it to please my parents. I mean sure I'm here to please my parents, but I would have studied law in California. Ya know?" he finished and looked at her.

Keiko nodded, "Well my parents are pretty supportive about me coming here, as long as I'm happy. Even though they're worried about the distance,"

"What about your boyfriend?" Robbie asked suddenly, catching Keiko off guard.

Keiko paused, "We haven't really talked about it." She replied. And that was true, she and Yusuke had yet, to come to the realization that soon she'd be halfway across the world.

"So you do have a boyfriend," he stated gloomily.

Keiko noted this slight sadness and replied, "Well, he's not technically my boyfriend."

Robbie raised a confused eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Well it's like this…" she stated taking in a breath, "He's like the love of my life, and I know he feels the same, but he won't settle down with just me. I mean we've known each other since we where children, and now it's so much more. But until now I haven't even thought about the fact that I'd be leaving him for good soon." She said the last part gloomily.

Robbie took in her sad expression, and as much as he found joy in hopefully courting her more once she was away from her boyfriend, he still wanted to console her. "Hey, don't think about it like that. I mean it'll take a couple years to get your degree, but then I'm sure you'll see him again. Especially if he's the love of your life." He assured her.

Keiko smiled. She had never had a guy be supportive of her and Yusuke. Maybe it was because Robbie didn't _know _Yusuke. Still Keiko knew that Robbie was interested in her, and in her eyes it was humble of him to console her.

"So what about you?" she asked suddenly. Noticing his confused look, Keiko elaborated, "Do you have a California girl back home?"

"Oh!" he chuckled, "Naw, I just got out of a relationship, actually."

"Really? How long?" Keiko asked as the food arrived.

"A year and a half." He replied nonchalantly.

"What happened?"

"She cheated. I cheated. It was just a big mess." Robbie explained.

"Oh so you're that player type too huh?" Keiko stated smirking.

"Oh No. Far from it. I've had a lot of girls, but I'm really an all around good guy." He stated, "We just kinda got tired of each other and instead of breaking up the right way, we just…cheated." He shrugged, "No big deal."

"You seem like a nice guy." Keiko commented.

"Yeah, want the scoop on the RobMan… just talk to Mac. She knows it all!" he joked.

Keiko giggled, "I really hate that this week is ending. You, Mac, and James are really cool."

"Yeah me and James are sighing up to be roommates; Mac told me she put your name." He explained.

Keiko gasped, "Really?" Robbie nodded, "Oh man, I didn't write a name. I just left it blank."

"I mean, I'm sure you can fill it in at the admissions office, if you want to live with her." he suggested.

"It would be nice." Keiko stated, "Having one I already know."

Robbie nodded, "True,"

"Can you show me where the office is?" She asked him.

"I actually have no clue," he stated scratching his head, "But I'm sure we can find it together."

"Okay," Keiko stated finishing her cheeseburger. She hated to admit it, but Robbie had her interest, and as low as it sounded, she was determine more than ever to make it into Harvard.

* * *

I can't believe you were attacked!" Botan exclaimed as she searched through a rack of sweaters. She and Yukina were at the mall discussing the events that occurred the night at Genkai's.

"I know." Yukina nodded, "I just remember hitting my head on the concrete and blacking out, then waking up at home in bed."

"Scary." Botan sighed. "Well it's a good thing you're brother's a pretty good swordsman, it kinda odd."

Yukina nodded, "He seemed almost…fearless." She remained silent for a few more minute, replaying what little she could remember about the events.

"I'm pretty sure that cared Kuwabara half to death." Botan commented, looking over at her friend again/

"He seemed okay," Yukina shrugged, "I just know his protection level is going to skyrocket!" She giggled, as they exited the store and back into the main part of the mall.

Botan smirked and nodded.

"Umm…Botan?" Yukina said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Yusuke walking towards us?" Yukina asked pointed at the form approaching them. Only he wasn't alone. On his shoulder, was a thin girl, with short black hair, and a cute face. "Who's that girl?" Yukina asked shaking her head.

"Trouble," was Botan's only response.

When Yusuke spotted the two girls he frowned in shame. He knew he was in deep now. Of course he knew Botan wouldn't rat him out, but Yukina was a different story. He looked down at Yuri who was happily walking beside him, oblivious to the situation.

Yusuke considered simply waving at his two friends and keeping his movement, but thought it not wise and steered Yuri across to them.

Yuri looked up at him confused until she looked towards the two females he was heading towards. She had recognized them both. The blue haired one, Botan, was present that day she ran into Keiko in the dressing room almost a year ago. She wouldn't admit it to Yusuke but she had been keeping her eyes on Keiko. She wasn't stalking her, just curious to see what this girl had that she didn't. There had been numerous times where Keiko and Yuri had been in the same room, unbeknownst to Keiko. Keiko had even come to Yuri job, at a clothing store on Yuri's side of the city, which is how Yuri knew of Yukina.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke greeted cheerfully.

"Uhh…Hey…" the two said in unison. They eyed Yuri in disapproval.

Yuri frowned, "I'll be in the food court, _baby,_" she said putting emphasis on the word 'baby' and walking away.

Yusuke lowers his head and murmur a respond. He then turned his head and smiled sheepishly at the girls.

"I already told you, I'm staying out of it." Botan replied throwing her hands in the air. "But as your best friend, I do not approve." She added.

"She a nice person Botan," Yusuke defended, "I know you don't approve because of Keiko, but don't bash Yuri. You don't know her."

Botan rolled her eyes, "C'mon Yukina. Let's leave Casanova, to return to his little girlfriend."

Yukina gave a weak smile and shook her head at Yusuke, "Bye Yusuke."

"See ya," he mumbled and walked off to find Yuri.

"Ugh, that damn boy is so ridiculous Yukina!" Botan screeched as she and Yukina exited the mall with their shopping bags.

"It is sad." Yukina added, "Keiko's probably in America, thinking about him, anticipating her return to him. And here he is courting another girl."

"Let's just be lucky _our _boyfriends are good guys!" Botan fumed, but smiled at the thought of her Kurama. "I've had yet to hear anything about Kurama and another girl."

Yukina thought about it. "I've heard some things about Kazuma. But I know they aren't true."

"You mean the Etsumi thing?" Botan asked looking over at Yukina from the passenger seat. Yukina nodded. "Have you even talked to her lately?"

Yukina shook her head. "But I heard Yusuke saw her with my dance teacher on a date."

"Yeah she's whore…" Botan commented.

* * *

Mackenzie Dodgers smirked as she watched her childhood friend and new found friend enter the dormitory hallway side by side smiling and laughing.

"Where have you two been?" she asked with her arms crossed at her breast.

The two looked up at her. Robbie spoke first. "Hey Mac…nice pajamas." He teased.

"Very funny, you know these are my special pajamas!" she shock back, standing in her yellow flannel pajamas with puppies printed all over it. "But that's not important! James and I were forced to eat lunch and dinner alone." She scolded.

"You guys weren't alone, you had each other!" Robbie corrected her sarcastically, patting her shoulder. He turned to Keiko and winked, "See ya tomorrow," he then retreated across the hall to his dorm.

"Oh my Gosh!" Mac screeched as she closed the door behind Keiko.

"What?" Keiko asked confused as she rummaged through her trunk for night clothes.

"There _is_ a connection!" Mac replied, "I knew it!"

"What are you talking about Mac?"

"I'm talking about you and Robbie! You like him don't you?"

Keiko laughed, "What? No!" she denied, "We're just friends."

"Friends my butt, you like him Keiko. And I know he likes you!" Mac shot back waving her index finger.

"Humor me." Keiko laughed, as she undressed her regular clothes under her night gown.

"I've known Robbie since middle school. I know when he likes a girl, and he _really_ like you." She stated. "And all that giggling means you two had a great day together." She added.

"All we did was have lunch, I told him about my _boyfriend _back home, and he took me to the admissions department so that I could put your name on my housing paper." Keiko explained.

"Coolbeans will be roomies." Mac stated, "But boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Well not officially, but we've been in love for years. And we've known each other since we were fresh out of diaper almost. His name is Yusuke, and he's my world." Keiko replied passionately.

Mac sat on her bed quietly. "I understand. I love my boyfriend too."

Keiko looked over at her roommate, "So how are you going to deal with leaving him to come here?"

Mac shrugged, "This is my dream. I love my boyfriend, but I love myself more… I have to do what makes me happy. Being at Harvard pursuing my dreams will make me happy, and I know that if he loves me, he'll understand."

Keiko took in everything Mackenzie said and related to herself. Would Yusuke accept her leaving for college? Her statement sound so similar to that of Ethel Thompson's advice.

"So are you guys going to break up or stay together?" Keiko asked curiously.

Mac shook her head, "We haven't talk about it. Figure we've got the whole summer to decide. I just want to enjoy what time we do have together."

Keiko nodded. The room was clouded in thick silence, so Keiko decided to change the subject.

"Robbie is really cute though." She grinned.

"I knew it!" Mac squeal, throwing her pillow at Keiko.

Keiko laughed and caught it. "He's just cool to hang out with. I've only known him for a week. I can't just like him."

"Whatever you say Keiko," Mac replied. "I'm going to bed. We've got the final activities tomorrow."

Keiko agreed and the girls said their goodnights.

* * *

Yusuke found Yuri sitting alone in a booth eating ice cream. He smiled weakly at her as he approached her. She was adorable to him, her full red lips pouting, as she was obviously sad. Her body was slender yet, curvy, and her clothes always hugged her body firmly. She was never caught in public without her face made up to perfection, and her feet always donned high heels. She was a beautiful arm accessory for any man, and even though Yusuke hated to admit it, she was special to him.

She looked up at him from her bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"I don't think your friends like me too much" she said blandly.

Yusuke chuckled and extended his hand to caress her cheek, "They're not that bad."

"I can't be Keiko, but I can promise you that I care for you Yusuke!" she blurted.

Yusuke smiled, "C'mon babe, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the mall.

Yuri still remained quiet in the car on the way to her house. The sun had left the sky and now the moon beamed down, casting a shadow on her pretty face.

"What's on your mind?" he asked looking over at her.

"Tomorrow is Friday." She said quietly.

"Yeah, we're hanging out at your place right?" he asked.

Yuri nodded. "But that's the last night for us huh?" she stated still not looking at him. "I mean Keiko will be here Saturday, so I don't expect to see you anymore after tonight."

Yusuke remained silent. In truth, Yusuke had been anticipating Keiko return. But was he really just using Yuri as a fill-in for Keiko until she came home? Regardless, Yuri was right; once Keiko returned he would no longer contact Yuri. He promised himself this a long time ago.

"Let's just enjoy tonight Yuri." He replied simply.

"My parents are home." She stated looking over at him curiously.

"Well I guess we can do it in the car?" He half stated half asked.

Yuri sighed and nodded. "Sure." She replied quietly, turning her attention back out to the world outside her window.

Yusuke eyed her curiously. _'Maybe this week wasn't such a good idea.' _He thought to himself. He dreaded imagining another period of Yuri blowing up his phone begging him to come see her. He shook his head at the thought. When Keiko returned he hoped everything would go back to normal, whatever that meant.

* * *

"Well it'll be Saturday there even though it Friday here, so I should be touching down Sunday morning." Keiko explained to her father. It was Thursday morning in Cambridge, her last activity day for the camp. On that Friday she would be departing in a limo to the John F. Kennedy International Airport, in New York, and from there she would depart on a straight through flight back to Japan.

"Okay Honey," her father spoke, "I'll probably just come get you myself; we can't afford the close the shop."

Keiko nodded and spoke into the phone, "Is Fujiko gone?"

Her father sighed, "She left, but she's back…"

"WHAT!?" Keiko yelled into the receiver. "But daddy, I thought,"

"Keiko, this has to do with legal stuff. Fujiko has to pay back her father's account. And her mother can't handle her being there,"

"Oh my goodness!" Keiko groaned frustrated. "Dad _I _can't handle her being with us!"

"I know but everything will be fine, trust me," her father assured, "Fujiko won't be a problem at all, we've already talked about this."

Keiko sighed. She didn't want to be a brat, and she understood that her aunt needed the help. "Okay dad. I'm going to meet up with my friends and go to this lunch thing for the last day of camp."

"Friend's huh?" Kei asked raising his brow, "Already making friends, that's my girl!" he said cheerfully.

Keiko giggled and looked over at her door as it slowly opened. Robbie head popped in, his eyes closed of fear he might have caught her dressing. "Well daddy I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye"

"Uhh…ready to go?" Robbie asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, you can open your eyes." Keiko giggled standing and grabbing her coat.

"Oh, uhh…yeah…Mac and James already head down there to save us a spot." He blinked a couple of times to adjust.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The two left out of the dorm and head toward the student union center on campus.

"That was my dad," she stated striking up the conversation.

Robbie nodded, "Your folks miss you?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, I miss them too. I'm kinda ready to go home, but then again I'm enjoying myself out here. Everything's so carefree!" she smiled.

"Hell, that's kinda how it is out in Cali for me!" he replied looking up at the sky. His hands were folded behind his head.

"Really? No drama," Keiko looked up at him curiously.

"I mean, I'm in high school, so of course there is. It's just only has bad as you allow it to be." He replied, still looking up at the sky. "If you don't let it get to you then it won't."

Keiko nodded as she thought about it.

"So I take it all your drama stems from that guy of yours?" Robbie quizzed finally glancing down at her.

Keiko shrugged, "Yeah, mostly his other girl picking at me. And now…"

"What?" Robbie asked after her short pause.

Keiko shook her head, "I dunno. But you're right…I shouldn't let things get to me."

Robbie shrugged and continued to walk.

"So I'm sure you've done your share of heartbreaking right?" Keiko joked, nudging him in the side.

Robbie feigned hurt, earning a laugh from Keiko, "I guess you can say that. But I'm not a bad guy. I just haven't found that one."

Keiko nodded, "I'm not here to judge you." She winked.

"Right, you're way too innocent to be a cheater right?" He joked looking at her.

"Nope never cheated; Then again I've never officially had a boyfriend." She added. "And I know what you're going to ask next and no I'm not a virgin, but I have only been with one person." She explained. She was shocked when Robbie began to laugh.

"Umm…Sorry I wasn't even gonna asked that, but umm…thanks" Robbie teased.

Keiko's face went beet red as they entered the main hallway. _'Good job Keiko!' _she inwardly scolded herself.

"Robbie what did you do to Keiko?" Mac asked, as the two joined her and James at the reserved table. "Why is she blushing so hard, pervert?"

"Chill Mac, she's fine. Just a little inside joke." Robbie chuckled.

"There goes the dean…" James spoke quietly. Everyone turned there attention as the Dean gave his speech.

Keiko's attention drifted in and out off his speech, as her attention reverted back to Robbie. He was so charming, yet, not the same kind of charm as Shishiwakamaru, she could read him loud and clear, and he was genuinely down to earth and laid back. Botan had told her that California guys were cool; and Robbie could most definitely vouch for that.

Mac grinned as she watched Keiko stare at her best friend out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Yusuke cocked his brow at the number displayed on his cell phone. It was Keiko's house phone number. Was she home early?

"Hello?" he answered casually.

"Yusuke, how are you doing son?" it was Kei. "You busy?"

"Uhh…I'm fine sire." Yusuke replied sitting up. "No, not at the moment,"

"Well, how about stopping by when the shop closes. I got a few things I wanna discuss with you."

Yusuke's heart leapt into his throat. He gulped, "Uhh…sure. I'll be there around nine."

"Great." Kei replied before hanging up.

"Oh fuck!" Yusuke groaned falling back across the couch.

"What's wrong?" Atsuko asked sneaking up on him.

Yusuke jumped, "Nothing mom."

"Talk." She demanded, handing him a plate containing a warm slice of apple pie.

Yusuke grinned. His mother always knew just what to do to get him to talk.

"Okay," he sighed, "You have got to promise not to scold me! I've dealt with enough of that." Atsuko nodded and sat on the arm of the couch. "Okay, you know Fujiko, Keiko's cousin?" again Atsuko nodded, "Well I had sex with her."

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Atsuko began before being interrupted by her son.

"Mom, please…" he begged.

Atsuko inhaled and released her breathe, "Does Keiko know?"

Yusuke sighed and nodded, "Yes, Shishi, that creep I told you was trying to play her, he told her; but me and Keiko talked and we're cool. But now Kei wants to talk to me about something tonight…"

Atsuko sighed and shook her head, "Have you and Keiko had sex?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah a few times."

Atsuko nodded, "Figures… Yusuke please do be stupid. You know sex complicated things. You're breaking Keiko's heart with all these silly games of yours. Having sex with her _cousin_? Where does the sense come into that?"

Yusuke sighed and shrugged, "I dunno mom, It just happened." He replied shortly.

"Well I promised not to scold you. So I won't, but I am pretty disappointed." She stated playfully punch his arm.

"I pretty disappointed in myself." He mumbled. He finally looked over and studied his mother's appearance. "Going somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know the usual. Dinner with Ben and then I'm spending the nigh there."

"You think you two will ever get married?" Yusuke asked her suddenly.

"Wow." His question had caught her completely off guard, "I'm not sure. I mean, we've never discussed it. What made you ask the?" she raised her eye brows,

"Keiko brought it up the other day, and I was just curious," he explained nonchalantly.

Atsuko made a quiet _'hmm' _in response and stood up, "Well I'm going down stairs. He should be here soon; see you later."

"Bye," Yusuke mumbled.

It was nearly two hours later when Yusuke decided to head out of his apartment, in destination of the Yukimura's

The whole drive over he nervously racked his brain, trying to figure out what the outcome of this visit. Would Kei disown him as a 'son'? Would he tell him he was never allowed to see Keiko again? Not that that mattered; nothing on earth could keep him from his Keiko.

Still, he was nervous and unsure just how things would end tonight. When he finally arrived, he decided to walk in through restaurant entrance. He opened the door and stepped in to threshold, only to be face to face with a certain busty brunette.

Fujiko's eyes widened when she saw him. She didn't know what to say. The two hadn't spoken a word to each since they're argument.

Yusuke was just as shocked to see her. The last time he had talked to Keiko she had informed him that Fujiko was leaving for home the say day she was going to America. So why was she here now? His thoughts were interrupted by Kei's voice.

"Yusuke! Hey glad you could make it. C'mon over. Hungry?" He asked, point to a seat at the counter.

"Nah I'm just ate." Yusuke lied; truth was he was just way too nervous to eat anything. "How's business?" he took the seat next to Kei and looked at the older man who was behind the counter sorting receipts.

"Pretty good," Kei replied, "Kinda hectic without Cake's, but well be sure to work her like a slave on Monday." He joked, chuckling. He looked over at the car parked outside the. "Is that your car?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah Ben bought it for me."

"Wow!" Kei stood straight, his hands perched on his hips.

"I know, I was shocked myself," Yusuke added, joining Kei's stare. His eyes met Fujiko's frame, as she leaned across the tables wiping them down. He quickly turned away, and looked at Kei again.

"Well I don't wanna hold you up, I'm sure you've got plans." Kei began, before Yusuke could interject he called for Fujiko, "He Fuj, can you give Yusuke and I some privacy. Those tables look clean enough Hun," Fujiko nodded and quietly exited into the house.

Once Fujiko shut the door and was out of ear shot, Kei turned back to Yusuke and sighed.

"Well there's no reason to beat around the bush. I'm sure you know that Kotomi and I know about…you and…Fujiko."

"Kei, I'm sorry, I was drunk…and- and I know that's not an excuse, but I didn't mean to hurt Keiko… I really care about her, and I…" The words blurted from Yusuke mouth so fast that Kei had to cut him off just to comprehend what he was saying.

"Yusuke, son, calm down, I'm not here to judge you." He assured him smiling. "I remember what it was like to be young and have all the girls falling to your feet," he winked, before turning to continue washing the dishes.

Yusuke smirked, his why brows raised in shock, ""Really? You used be like that?"

Kei chuckled, "Oh yeah. I wasn't always married ya know." He looked over at the door that led to the house, to make sure no one was listening, "I used to be the biggest player in school." He reveal, laughing.

Yusuke chuckled along with him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Girl couldn't get enough of me." He added proudly.

"That's crazy! I never would have thought." Yusuke stated in disbelief. "When did you finally stop?" he asked curiously.

"When I met Kotomi and we got married." He answered, "She was the best thing that happened to me. And then Keiko…" he paused at the thought of his beloved daughter, "Keiko changed my life completely." He expressed.

Yusuke sighed, "Honestly Kei. Me too." He confessed.

Kei nodded, "I know son. And that's why I'm not going to get too much involved in this whole Fujiko situation. But you know Keiko comes home Sunday," he looked at Yusuke who smiled and nodded, "And Fujiko is going to be staying here a little longer than we expected." Again Yusuke nodded, "So I just want to keep the peace around here, and ensure that whatever happened is over with, because at the end of the day we're all still a family." Kei stated.

Yusuke looked down at the countertop His mind was full, but his mouth was empty of words.

"As for you and your other endeavors, I have no right to delve in that. But I can say I hope you respect Keiko's feelings. I you're the only man I fully trust with my daughter." Kei reminded him sternly. "You're like a son to me, and I know you love Keiko, but I don't want to see her hurt by you."

Yusuke nodded, "You're right Kei, I love Keiko, and I would never intentionally hurt her. I…" he paused looking for the words. "I just don't know how to…"

Kei cut in, "It's fine Yusuke. Remember I was once in your shoes." He winked. Yusuke gave a weak smile and nod. "Now go one and enjoy your Friday night. I'm sure we'll see you Sunday."

Yusuke nodded and stood to leave, "Thank Kei." He stated quietly.

"No problem kid," Kei said patting his back. He smirked as Yusuke walked out of the shop.

The ride to Yuri's house was a long on for Yusuke, whose thoughts were heavy with what had just happened with Kei. If only Kei knew what he was on his way to do? He vowed that after tonight, he'd have to kill this thing he had with Yuri; for both Keiko and himself. He could feel Yuri's attachment to him resurfacing, and he wasn't ready to deal with it.

As he walked up to her door and rang the bell, thoughts of Keiko flooded his brain. He couldn't wait for her to return.

* * *

READ/REVIEW

Updating soon!


	32. No Need for ExGirlfriends

Saturday came around, and Keiko hopped out of bed at the sound of Mac's alarm. A mixture of excitement and gloom engulfed her as she dressed and brushed her teeth. She and her new friend's decided to meet up on last time and have breakfast and go to a near by mall before they're departures at five o'clock that evening.

Though Keiko would miss her new found friends, she was excited about see her family and friends again, especially Yusuke. It had finally hit her as she washed her face, that the bad boy brunette hadn't plagued her mind much at all over the week. She would think about him all night until she fell asleep, but other than that, when she was with Mac and the guys, Yusuke occupied the back of her mind.

"Hey girl, Good morning," Mac yawned from the doorway of the bathroom. "Gosh it's nine in the morning!"

Keiko giggled, "Uhh, yeah that's what time you set the alarm for." She reminded her.

"Yeah I guess so." Mac shrugged, "So Robbie's said something about grabbing a bite at some breakfast dinner, then catching the bus to a little mall near by."

Keiko nodded, "How does her know all of this?"

"Girl, Robbie _lives _in the malls back home," Mac explained grabbing her tooth brush. "So trust me he did the research before coming"

Keiko laughed, "Sound like my friend Botan,"

"So have you two exchanged numbers yet?" Mac's words were muffled by her tooth brush.

"No." Keiko replied smiling, "And will you stop forcing it!"

"Forcing what? This is fate girl; I'm just trying to help." Mac replied innocently, spiting in the sink.

Keiko laughed again, "But I have someone back home!"

"Yeah, but soon you'll be here, with Robbie." Mac added, winking.

"Yeah…" Keiko replied quietly. There was that funny feeling again. The same feeling she got when she the fact that she would be leaving Yusuke first hit her.

Mac mentally kicked herself. "Oh Keiko, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so…"

"No Mac you're fine, I'm okay." Keiko smile brightly.

Mac nodded, not sure if the smile was genuine, "I'm just say that since me and you will be in touch, we night as well keep in touch with the boys over the summer too." She suggested.

Keiko nodded, "C'mon on lets go get the boys."

The two grabbed there purses and locked op there room, before crossing the hall and knocking on the boy's door. James answered with a small smile.

"Hey James, is Robbie ready to go?" Mac asked walking in.

James shook his head, "Almost. He's fixing his hair."

Mac rolled her eye, "Figures. I can smell the hair gel!" she made a disgusted face.

Keiko giggled and greeted James.

"Hey Keiko, ready to go home today?" James asked. Just then Robbie walked into the room from the bathroom.

Before Keiko could answer, Robbie butted in, "Of course she isn't. She's going to miss us way too much."

Keiko giggled, "He's right I am going to miss you guys. But I am ready to see my family and friends again."

"Me too, my boyfriend has been texting me like crazy," Mac agreed.

"Hey Mac can I ask you a personal question?" James spoke.

"Shoot." Mac smiled.

"What are you?" he asked suddenly,

Mac giggled, "I'm a human duh!"

James blushed, "I mean your race… You look black, but then you look mixed with another race. If you don't mind me asking," Keiko nodded and looked at Mac, also curious.

Mac laughed again, "I knew what you meant, I was just being silly." Mac admitted, "My mother is Hispanic and my father is Black."

"Oh," James and Keiko said in unison.

Robbie chuckled, "You guys ready to head out?" asked.

The other three all nodded and began exiting the room.

* * *

Back in Japan the gang walked through the downtown area of the city shopping. They were currently split up into couples with the exception of Yusuke and Jin, who walked together.

"I love that little antique shop," Botan gushed, pointing to the small space in the line of shops. "My mother used to take me in there when I was a kid. She loved decorating with old antiques." She explained to hr boyfriend.

Kurama nodded and smiled. This was the first time he'd heard Botan speak about her mother in a positive tone, with no tears.

"We can go inside if you like." He suggested.

Botan shrugged, "Sure."

The two crossed the street hand in hand and entered the small corner shop. Kurama smiled as Botan walked in first and grinned. "Bring back memories?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, major." Botan nodded, she looked over at the counter and smiled even larger. "C'mon I've got to go talk to the owner; she and my mom were close friends back when I was a kid."

Kurama nodded and followed Botan. He rocked back and forth and looked around as Botan chatted with the elderly woman behind the counter. The two ladies chatted for a few minute before there attention was brought to a young woman's voice.

"Kurama!" the voice screeched, "Oh my God, Kurama Minamino?"

The three people looked over at the owner of the voice. There, at the other side of the tiny shop, stood an average height, brown haired girl. She looked to be about the same age as them, and she donned big bright brown eyes. Botan turned and eyed her boyfriend, who looked shocked by the sight of the girl.

"Maya." He stated his voice full of surwwprise.

"What a surprise to see you!" the girl gushed, as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Botan flushed. _'What…the…hell!'_

Kurama returned a quick hug and stepped back away from Maya. "Well I _do _live here. What about you? What brings you back here?"

"Uhh…Just moved back with my dad," She explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her head, "Your hair…it's grown so much." She wretch over and stroke his locks, much to Botan displeasure.

'_Ahem'_ Botan cleared her throat to be acknowledged. Maya looked over at her and raise an eyebrow, then looked back to Kurama.

"Maya, this is Botan." He stated wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "My girlfriend. Botan this is Maya, an old friend."

"Nice to meet you," Botan smiled extending her hand.

Maya hesitantly took it and shook; a look of disappointment hidden by a weak smile. "You too,"

"So is everything okay with your mom?" Kurama asked Maya.

"No everything's fine," she smiled brightly again, "I just wanted a change of scenery,"

"So where will you be attending high school?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I'm returning to Hibiya," Maya answered; Kurama nodded, "Yeah, I was supposed to stop by and see you mom today, but I kinda got sidetracked." She giggled.

Kurama smiled, "Well…it was really nice seeing you Maya." He gave her a quick hug, and stepped back next to Botan, "We're going to catch up to our friends now."

"Umm…Okay," Maya replied, slight disappointment present in her voice. She looked over to Botan and gave a fake smile, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Botan replied quietly, before Kurama pulled her to leave.

The two walked almost two blocks without saying a word. Kurama looked down at Botan; he could tell she had a bunch of questions and speculations running through you head. He was just about to speak, when Botan spoke up.

"Old girlfriend?" Botan asked blandly, her eyes glued to her shoes.

"In a sense, but it was a pretty one side relationship." He answered honestly, wrapping her in his arms and continuing to walk. "She confessed her love for me when we were sophomores in freshmen, and I had to turn her down. Our mothers are best friends, and they used to run the shop together, she used o live here until her parents divorced when we were 12 and her mother moved to Kyoto, and her father stayed in the Hibiya district. After we broke up, she left to live with her mother." He admitted truthfully. He decided to give Botan the full story, he had nothing to hide.

Botan took in the info. "She still has feeling for you." She stated after a while.

Kurama nodded, "I'm pretty sure she does."

Botan looked up and him and smiled, touched by his honesty. She really did have the best boyfriend in the world.

"Well you're mine!" she growled playfully squeezing him tight, "And she can't have you!"

Kurama chuckled, as the two continued to walk downtown.

* * *

Yukina groaned as she watched Kuwabara scan their surroundings. He had been on edge ever since her attack. Every time they left the house he wrapped his arm securely around her, and paranoia set in until they return home.

"Kazuma…" Yukina whined.

"What's up babe?" Kuwabara looked at her finally.

"Stop doing that!" she demanded. They were sitting at a round table outside of a downtown restaurant, where the gang had agreed to meet up at 7:00pm.

"Doing what?" he asked confused, raising a brow.

Yukina sighed and scooted closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Kazuma, you've been really paranoid lately. It's like impossible for us to have a good time now-a-days, because you're always watching my back." She explained.

Kuwabara smiled weakly at her, "I just don't want anything to you babe," he stated softly.

"I know. This is why I was so skeptical about us moving in and getting you involved in all of this." She whispered, "And now I feel like we can't even be a real couple."

Kuwabara grinned at her, "Aww c'mon babe." He lifted her chin, "Everything will be fine! You're right I do need to just relax and enjoy our date. I'm sorry."

Now it was Yukina's turn to give the weak smile, "Kazuma you're just saying that because you don't want me to blame myself."

"Exactly, because it's not your fault; I'd rather spend the rest of my life protecting you, then to know you were still dealing with that life you had in that house." he assured her, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Yukina giggled into the kiss. "Kazuma, you're such a sweetie."

"Thanks babe, I try."

Just then a waitress walked over. "Are you two ready to order?" she was a cute girl, who was tall in stature with a gorgeous smile.

"No, we're still waiting for the rest of our friends actually, but thanks." Kuwabara explained with a smile.

"Okay, I'll just come back later." She stated returning the smile.

Yukina raised an eyebrow as the girl walked away. She then looked at her boyfriend, "Do you two know each other?" she asked curiously.

Kuwabara smiled and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, from a few years back."

"So why didn't you guys acknowledge each other more?" she quizzed?

"Because she saw you," Kuwabara explained. Yukina looked at him confused. "Unlike Yusuke, I made my girls understand that there was nothing between us but sex. So when she saw you sitting here, and I'm sure she saw the kiss too, she knew that we had something. So she just played it off cool."

Yukina frowned, "So how many "girls" do you have."

"Just one now." He grinned wrapping her in his arms.

"Well how many did you have?" Yukina's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Quite a few babe, but that was before you and I got serious." He replied, "And to be completely honest, she's not the first one we've run into. But like I said before, they won't cause you any drama."

Yukina nodded in his chest. She loved Kuwabara. He was her everything, and it felt good for her to say he meant more to her than anything in the world. They may not have expressed their feelings for each other as much as the other couples, but the feelings were mutual and genuine.

"Aww…How cute!" the bubbly voice of Botan caused the couple to look up from their embrace.

"I couldn't tell if that was a hug or if you were smothering her." Kurama joked.

The four of them laughed.

"Well I'm starving." Kuwabara exclaimed releasing Yukina from his hold.

"Me too!" Botan agreed, "I just texted Jin and Yusuke telling them to hurry."

Kuwabara nodded as the other couple occupied the two seats to the left of Yukina.

* * *

"So how was breaking up with Yuri?" Jin asked his cousin as the two walked the streets of downtown.

"It wasn't breaking up, smartass," Yusuke shot back, "She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Well you know what I meant." Jin laughed.

Yusuke sighed, "She attempted to fight the decision. She even suggested I come to her and have sex whenever Keiko wasn't around!"

Jin raised an eyebrow, "Wow a girl _willing _to be a mistress. She must really be in love"

Yusuke shrugged, "I have no clue. That's why I'm ending it now before things get out of hand."

"So that's down, Ayame and Yuri I mean, and like a million to go!" Jin joked.

"Shut up. Yuri was the main one, and Ayame was available. It's all about Keiko now." Yusuke replied confidently.

"We'll see Casanova." Jin replied skeptically, "Kei's gonna kill you if he finds out you're hurting Keiko." He added.

Yusuke nodded, "She'll be home in the morning. I'm waking up early so I can be outside when they come home"

"Sound like a plan." Jin replied. Just then Yusuke cell phone sounded.

"It's from Botan; she says they're ready to eat." Yusuke stated, "I bet its Kuwabara's ugly mug complaining." He stated as they began walking towards the restaurant.

* * *

"Gosh Keiko, you bought damn near the whole mall!" Robbie exclaimed at help lift her shopping bags off of the bus. In his hands he held two of his own and three of Keiko's, who carried her other four.

"Hey, you guys have awesome selections. What can I say?" She replied innocently.

"You should check out the malls in So Cal." He stated, as James and Mac stepped of the bus.

"So Cal?" Keiko repeated.

"Yeah that's a nickname for Southern California." Mac answered.

"That's where you live?" Keiko asked.

"Yep," Robbie nodded, holding the door to Adam's hall open for the girls, "Anaheim in the OC to be exact."

"Okay what's the OC?" Keiko laughed.

"Orange County," James answered.

Keiko looked back at him in question. "I thought you were from North Dakota?" How'd you know that?" she quizzed.

"_South _Dakota," he corrected, "and my little sisters love that show."

"What show?" She asked.

"You've never watched the OC?" Robbie asked stunned, "Man I might have to marry you!"

Keiko laughed, as she turned to her door and unlocked it. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like every chick in America loves the OC." He exclaimed, "OMG LC how could you? I'm sorry Heidi I didn't mean too!" he dramatically mocked the girls' voices.

"You know…I think my friend Botan might watch it. I'm not a huge fan of TV." Keiko replied.

"Well Mac loves it!" Robbie teased.

"Shut up Rob." Mac shot back punching his arm. "That's Laguna Beach anyways dummy"

Robbie laughed before looking at his watch. "Well it's almost three o'clock. You guys already packed?" he asked from his threshold.

The girls nodded; "besides these" they lifted their bags.

"Well I guess we can all just hang out until the limos come." He suggested.

"Yeah I've still got about twenty more slots on my camera, let take some more pictures!" Keiko suggested.

"You take a lot of pictures!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm in yearbook…" Keiko smiled, "And I like remembering stuff through photos."

"Kinda corny, but okay," Robbie teased, "Let's go take one last tour of the campus."

* * *

Once Jin and Yusuke arrived that the table, the pretty waitress returned to the group to take orders. Yusuke eyed the girl oddly, and then looked over at his best friend with a smirk as everyone placed orders.

"She looks familiar." Yusuke commented slyly.

Yukina smirked, "Yeah that's one Kuwabara's old girlfriends." She replied.

Yusuke almost choked on his soda, "Ugh, you took the fun out of it!" he joked. "And since when did you smirk?"

Kuwabara chuckled, "I said the same thing when I first saw her do it."

Yukina only shrugged, while Kurama and Botan looked on clueless.

"Actually, we ran into an ex-girlfriend of Kurama's today." Botan spoke looking at her boyfriend. Now it was Kurama who choke on his beverage.

"Which ex-girlfriend?" Yusuke asked curiously.

After Kurama remained oddly remained silent, Botan spoke for him. "Maya."

"Wow, are you serious?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Maya?"

"Uhh…Yeah you guys no her?" Botan asked confused.

Everyone with the exception of Yukina and Kurama nodded.

"Yeah she used to go to my school, until she moved." Jin stated.

"Yeah she said that." Botan commented.

"So how did that go?" Yusuke's sly smirk was back with the question, which was directed more towards Kurama. Botan noticed this gesture along with Kurama's uneasiness.

Kurama simply shrugged, "She just updated me on her life and commented on my hair," he answered.

"I bet she was shocked to meet Botan," Kuwabara added.

"Yeah, now that I think of it she didn't seem too happy." Botan comment sarcastically, eyeing her boyfriend. She now knew there was more to this girl than to what Kurama had told her.

Yusuke shrugged, "She was probably just jealous. It's nothing new to you Bo."

Botan fake a smile and nodded, "Yeah, especially when it come to such an amazing guy like Kurama." She looked at him sweetly, but Kurama could read her well, she wasn't happy with him.

"Hey now, I'm still going to be the best boyfriend!" Kuwabara announced triumphantly.

"Whatever you say," She replied rolling her eyes.

The waitress returned with there food and the gang all continued to eat and chat; Botan remained quiet for the most part.

When she finally did speak up she smiled, "Man Keiko should be in the air by now huh?" Everyone nodded, "I really can't wait, for her to get here! I should so throw a party to celebrate her coming home huh?"

"I think we've thrown enough parties these past couple of months." Kuwabara commented.

"How about a small get together tomorrow night?" Botan suggested. "Just us," Everyone thought about it for a second and nodded.

"I'll be there but I have to work, so what time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe nine-ish." Botan replied.

"Okay, I get off at ten so I'll be late."

"That's fine." Botan replied, "I should call Asami too, I'm sure she'll want to come." She suggested, speaking of Keiko's friend who worked in the smoothie shop at the mall. (remember?)

"Sound like a plan to me." Kuwabara shrugged, "As for now, lets all go catch a movie."

Everyone nodded and unison as the left there tips and stood to leave.

* * *

Keiko sighed as she looked at the cloud from the small circular window of the plane. She was in her fifth hour of the long flight back home, and though she was excited to see her friends and family, her split with her new found friends was hard on her. She smiled as she scrolled through the list of contacts at the three new entries, Robbie's cell phone number being the most recent. He seemed kind of nervous to ask her, but once he had worked up the courage Keiko happily gave him her phone number and promised to stay in touch.

She frowned at the thought. It hadn't occurred to her until just then that her phone service didn't include international calling and text. So she wouldn't be able to keep in touch with her friend after all.

She decided to talk to her father about switching the plan so that she could talk to her friend in California and James in South Dakota. _'I'm sure he'll understand.' _She thought to herself.

She flipped her cell phone open again and peered at the screen. The picture made her heart skip. Yusuke's face occupied the display screen, showing an all teeth smile and a laughing Keiko in his arms. Keiko sighed and closed the phone; she couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

Kurama and Botan pulled into the Minamino's driveway a little after midnight. Kurama put his car in park and waited on Botan to speak. She had been unusually quiet the whole ride home.

"Botan come here." He stated firmly, extend his arms for her come to.

The blue haired teen did as told and leaned towards him into a hug, her arms folded and a pout donning her pretty face.

"Let's get this over with so we don't have our first argument over something so petty." Kurama spoke, wrapping her in his arms.

"I know there is something deeper between you two." Botan stated, "Something you're hiding."

Kurama sighed, "No, I told you the full story, except the fact that she was my first and I hers." He admitted.

"So that's not something you thought I should know?" Botan shot back, attempting to sit up but Kurama pulled back against him.

"I don't know the guy who took your virginity Botan," he stated calmly, "And before this afternoon you had no idea who Maya was. So why would my introduction of her be one of that caliber?" he reasoned.

Botan remained silent. No mater how stubborn she was she knew Kurama was right. Would she herself just come out and introduce the boy she lost her virginity as just that?

"You know that I care for you. That I love you dearly, and would never hurt you Botan." He began, "So please don't look at things in a negative light. Maya was years ago. And whether or not she has feeling for me will do nothing to affect our relationship or my love for you." He promised her.

Botan's heart melted. She had never been with a guy so sincere, so sweet. She turned to him and allowed her lips to meet in a long, tongue less kiss.

"How about you stay the night here?" Kurama suggested

"Botan smiled and shrugged, "Sure."

The two exited the car and walked up the walkway. To Kurama's surprise the light in the living room was still on, indicating that his mother was awake. The surprised turned to mass confusion as he opened the door and found Maya sitting on his couch laughing with him mother.

"Maya?" Kurama exclaimed in shock. He looked back a Botan who was just as surprised him, wearing a similar frown.

"Kurama! Hey, I was hoping I'd catch you before I left." Maya announced cheerfully. Her whole disposure changed when she spotted Botan.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still baffled.

"Kurama…." Shiori scolded, "Maya just came by to say hello to me, and see if you were home."

"Yeah we just kind of got caught up with looking at some photos," Maya added.

Botan frowned at the sight of various pictures of her boyfriend resting on the brunette's lap.

"Botan what a pleasant surprise!" Shiori greeted.

"Hi Shiori, how have you been?" Botan smiled sweetly.

"Very good haven't had my coughing spells in a few days." Shiori replied.

Botan nodded and looked up at her boyfriend. "Maybe I should go."

"Oh yeah I think my car is blocking yours." Maya butted in and stood, "I'd better move it."

Kurama leaned over and glanced out of the window. He had been too engulfed in making things right with Botan to notice the white Nissan parked outside. "No," he said stopping Maya in her tracks, "Botan's spending the night." He announced.

"Oh…" Maya said quietly.

Just then Shiori began coughing hysterically. Kurama rushed to her side and patted her back, while Botan walked into the kitchen and pour a glass of water.

"Well kids I guess I spoke too soon," she joked after taking a few sips of water, "I'd better go to bed. It was wonderful seeing you Maya!" she smiled.

Maya gave a weak smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I'd better be going." She stated quietly, "Goodnight Minamino family." She announced before walking out the door, not even bothering to acknowledge Botan.

"Come now mother let's get you to bed." Kurama said attempting to lift her.

"I'm fine Kurama the coughing was fake." Shiori revealed. At Kurama's confused look she added, "I could tell things were getting awkward." Kurama chuckled and nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you two in the morning." Shiori stated, standing to leave.

"Goodnight Shiori." Botan said giving the older woman a small hug.

"Goodnight you two." She waved as she made her way down the hall.

Kurama watched her enter her room and then turned to Botan, who had a slight frown on her face. "Come on Botan, don't worry about it. I'm sure Maya was just dropping by to speak with mother." He assured her.

Botan shrugged, "Sure she was."

Botan smirked at her; she was so cute when she pouted. "Let's go to bed Sweetie."

Botan nodded and took his hand as he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Keiko grinned like a kid at Christmas at the sight of the large building that was Tokyo International. Her heart began to race at the thought of seeing her parents smiling faces.

Once the landing had completed, and the signal was given to proceed with exiting, Keiko jump up and grabbed her carry-on luggage from the over head compartment, and followed the line off of the air craft. As soon as she entered the terminal she immediately heard her father's voice.

"KEIKO!"

She turned and smiled, walking over to her father. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey sweetie!" her dad said wrapping her into a tight hug. "How was the flight?"

"Ugh, long…But it was comfortable." She replied

"That's good." He stated taking her bags from her, "I bet you're hungry?"

"Starving!" she exclaimed.

Kei laughed, "Well let's get your luggage and head home."

The father daughter duo rode the escalator to the first level baggage claim, and waited for the bag to appear.

"So how was business without me?" Keiko asked smiling at her father.

"It wasn't as lively," he admitted, "Everyone's been asking about you."

Keiko nodded, "I still can't believe Fujiko's going to be staying here. Dad there's got to be a way she can make the money at home!" she pleaded with her father.

"Keiko, I already explain all of this too you." He sighed, "You'll just have to adjust to it."

"Adjust?" Keiko repeated in disbelief, "I did adjust dad! Until she did what she did!"

Keiko nodded, "You'll just have to avoid each other until we get everything worked out sweetie."

Keiko sighed and decided to drop the subject. "There's my bag." She mumbled.

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he rolled over in bed. The sunlight peering in from is bedroom danced on his eyelids causing them to open. He glanced over at his alarm clock. 11:26a.m.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled jumping out of the bed, "I was supposed to be at Keiko's hours ago!" he ran into his closet, grabbing the first thing that his hands touched and began dressing. He didn't even have time to shower.

Jin eyed his cousin as he jolted from his room. "What the hell are you doing Urameshi?"

"I'm late." Yusuke stated frantically looking for his keys.

"Late for what?" Atsuko asked entering the living room.

"Keiko. She came home this morning and I wanted to be outside when she arrived!" He explained, "Gotcha!" he announced triumphantly. "Gotta go!" and with that he ran out of the apartment.

Jin and Atsuko exchanged looks before shrugging. "Let's go get some lunch." Jin suggested, "My treat,"

"Sure."

* * *

Yusuke sped down the street in destination of the Yukimura restaurant. His palms were sweating, and his heart was pounding from his nervousness of seeing Keiko. Even though it had only been a week, the thought of there reunion had Yusuke losing his mind. Maybe he had taken her for granted before; all the times he'd ignore her in school, and the months he spent not talking to her. For this week showed him how much he needed her.

His thoughts abruptly ended when he noticed he was parked outside of the restaurant. He got out and peer through the large window. He was able to spot Kei and Fujiko, but Kotomi and Keiko were nowhere to be found. He decided to walk around to the front of the house and ring the door bell. He waited for a few seconds before he heard footsteps and the familiar voice approaching the door. After two lock clicks the door swung open and there before him stood his love.

"Hey Yusuke!" Keiko greeted, a big smile plastered on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey…Babe," He whispered back, relishing the moment.

Once Keiko had broken the embrace she invited him in. Yusuke nodded following her in the living room.

"Wow, you didn't waste much time coming over did you Yusuke?" Kotomi spoke as he took a seat.

Yusuke grinned, "I actually meant to be here earlier, but I kinda overslept." He explained.

"Ha!" Keiko explained, "That sounds like you!"

"Yeah, so I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked looking back and forth at the two women.

"Nope," Kotomi replied shaking her head, "Keiko was just telling me about the camp."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to get them to up our phone service so I can stay in touch with my new friends" Keiko added winking at her mom.

"I told you, I'll have to take that up with Dad." Kotomi spoke.

"New friends? In a week?" Yusuke asked astonished.

"Yeah, I' a natural at friendships," Keiko stated smiling, "People just like me." She added with a shrug.

"So finish telling us about them." Her mother stated while Yusuke chuckled.

"Well," Keiko began, "There's Mac, she a really cool girl, she Hispanic and African American. She and I sighed up to be roommates for next year. Oh yeah, and she's from California!" Keiko rambled on about James, before being cut off by Yusuke.

"What kind of name is Mac?"

Keiko giggled, "Its short for Mackenzie."

"So are those the only two friends you made?" her mother asked smiling.

Keiko stopped her giggling and let her mind wonder to the third person. Robbie.

"There was another guy…" she began. Yusuke eyed her suspiciously; a feeling began to churn in his stomach.

"His name is Robbie, he's from California too. He and Mac are like Yusuke and Botan, best friends ya know? Anyways her was really cool too." She explained, "I exchanged numbers with them all, that's why I need to get my service to reach internationally!" she added winking at her mother again.

Her mother only laughed before standing to leave. "Well I'm going to head out there and help Fuji and Kei. It's nice seeing you Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded and Kotomi disappeared into the restaurant.

Keiko turned to him and smiled. "Missed me?"

"Of course I did." He replied taking her hand. "I couldn't get you off my mind!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Keiko replied skeptically.

"Really baby, I did." He stated kissing her lips.

Keiko grinned into the kiss, "So much for what you said about Harvard consisting of nothing but nerds."

Yusuke furrowed his brow confused, "What do you mean."

"Well…" she stated lifting her head away from his, "Robbie was quite the looker. And he was cool."

Yusuke's jaw dropped, "I just confessed to you how much I missed you, and all you have to say is that you met another guy?" he expressed. Keiko only laughed hard at his reaction, causing him to grin mischievously. "So it's funny huh?" Keiko only nodded while continuing her laughter. "Okay well maybe you'll find this even more hilarious." He exclaimed before grabbing her and tickling her stomach.

"AHHHH! YUSUKE STOP!" Keiko yelled through laughing. "Okay okay I'M SORRY!"

Yusuke stopped tickling her and smirked, "Well I'm glad you had fun. But you owe me a weeks worth of quality time!"

"Starting next week maybe?" Keiko asked recovering from her laughter.

Yusuke nodded, "Christmas is next Monday, I'm sure mom would love it if you spent time with us."

Keiko smiled, "Only if you come by here too."

"Deal," Yusuke stated extending his hand.

"Deal," Keiko repeated doing the same.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he eyed his girlfriend standing behind the registered gloomily counting the till. She had been in this sad state since the previous night with their encounter with Maya at his house. Even after they're night of cuddling and movies in his room, Botan still seem reluctant to revert back to her cheery self. But now Kurama had had enough. It was time for them to talk this over, and straighten things out.

"Look Botan we need to talk." He stated suddenly walking up to her.

"Kurama, you through of my count," She replied blandly, not looking up from the money in her hand; It was closing time and the two of them where alone in the shop.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, but this has to stop." He stated.

"What has to stop?" she still never looked up from the bills.

"This!" he barked grabbing her wrist and turning her body to face him, "What did I do?"

Botan looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "You…didn't do anything Kurama."

"Then what's the issue?" he wasn't clueless, he knew Maya was the center of Botan behavior. He just needed Botan to admit it.

"It's nothing, I'm just…" Botan started before stopping in the middle of her sentence.

"You're just what?" he asked, releasing her arm, "Just tell me so I can make things right for you Botan."

Botan looked up at him, his teeth nervously biting her bottom lip. "I guess I'm just a little insecure right now, you know with your old girlfriend popping up. I know it's silly."

Kurama grinned and shrugged, "Furuga you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. I love you and you know that." He stated kissing her cheek. "What Maya and I had was years ago, everything is dead now. I have you."

Botan blushed and gave a big smile. "I love you too."

"Good," he smiled, "Now let's hurry and get out of here."

Botan nodded and went back to counting her draw while Kurama went to lock up the shop. Botan knew Kurama would never hurt her, she knew she was just overreacting. But maybe that was just a way of showing how deeply she loved him.

* * *

THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP!

NEXT CHAPPIE HAS LOTS OF SWEET STUFF!

READ/REVIEW!


	33. Merry Christmas

Yukina smiled when she spotted her boyfriend exiting the warehouse and walk towards her BMW. Kuwabara's car was in a mechanics shop getting some type of engine work done, so Yukina had agreed to escort him to and from work for the week it would be in there.

"Hey Babe," Kuwabara greeted as he entered the car, "How was your day?"

"It was fine," she replied quietly, putting the car in drive. "You look tired…"

Kuwabara chuckled, "I am. I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here to get so late at night," he looked at the digital clock on the radio; it was 11:15pm. "I'll have to pay you back big time with a really nice Christmas present." He added.

Yukina grinned at his comment, "Yeah as if letting my live with you and taking care of me from almost six months isn't payment enough!"

Kuwabara nodded as he reclined the chair and looked up at her. "It's more of a privilege if you ask me. Having you around is like some fantasy come true."

"Fantasy?" Yukina repeated, a smirk paying at her lips.

"Yeah, it's not everyday a guy's dream girl moves in with him." He replied.

Yukina remained silent, not really having a reply for him.

"So what _do _you want for Christmas?" Kuwabara asked finally.

Yukina shrugged, "I don't know. I don't like asking for stuff. You know that." She stated, "Besides you've given me so much already, I don't know what I could possible need."

"But Babe, its Christmas." He reasoned, "It's not about what you _need_, it's what you _want_."

"But Kazuma…" she began before Kuwabara cut her off.

"C'mon, there's got to be something you want!" he pressed.

Yukina sighed, "How about you just surprise me." She suggested.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Is that your way of getting out of telling me what you want?" Yukina giggled and shrugged. "Fine, I'll surprise you. With something big and expensive." He stated.

"Kazuma No!" she stated before being cut off again.

"Hey, you won' tell me what you want. Therefore I have full control over expenses and size!" he taunted. Yukina only exhaled hard and dropped it.

Kuwabara looked over at her a smile. He only hoped she'd be ready for the next piece of information he had for her.

"Umm…So Christmas is on Thursday," he stated nonchalantly.

"Uhh, yeah it is." Yukina replied, "What's the plan?"

"Uhh, actually…Shizuru and I usually drive out to my parents home in the country, and spend the day with them, sometimes even the weekend." He explained scratching the back of his head. Yukina nodded and remained quiet.

"So what do you say?" he asked raising the seat back to its original position. They had reached the apartments and were now exiting the car.

"You're mom doesn't like me," Yukina stated softly looking at the ground as she walked towards the lobby.

"My mom doesn't know you Babe. That's why I want you to come. I want you two to meet."

"But she doesn't even want me living here." Yukina insisted.

"She's just concerned. But at the end of the day, this is my apartment and I want you here." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Yukina smiled and leaned against his chest as they entered the elevator and Kuwabara pushed the appropriate button assigned to their floor. "I guess I'll go, if it makes you happy." She agreed, "I just hope she likes me. I mean have you even told her about us?" she asked looking up at him."

Kuwabara grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Actually I haven't…"

"Kazuma!" Yukina exclaimed in disbelief. "Now I'm gonna be some unwelcome surprise!"

"Babe, calm down!" Kuwabara chuckled guiding her out of the elevator and towards their apartment. "I'll tell her tonight, okay? I'll call her up as soon as we get in and I'll tell her about you."

Yukina sighed as she waiting for him to unlock the door. "I still don't understand why you haven't told her." she expressed, "I mean it's been almost six months!"

Kuwabara smirked, "Happy you've been keeping count."

Yukina returned the gesture and walked into the apartment, "What? You haven't?"

"Actually I'm at nine months," Kuwabara stated. "I started my count in the summer."

Yukina smiled, "I'm going to change into my pajamas, and I guess you should call your mother."

Kuwabara nodded and flopped down on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parents' number.

"Hey mom…What? I know it's almost midnight…No Mom I'm not in trouble… I just…Mom let me finish….mom everything's fine I…can you stop cutting me off…Mom…Listen!" he chuckled and shook his head as his mother stopped and allowed him to continue. _'This is about to be a long night!'_

"So what do you think Yusuke's going to get you for Christmas?" Botan asked her best friend as the girls sat in Botan's room flipping through channels.

"I don't know," Keiko shrugged, "He hasn't really mentioned it. He's never really gotten me anything before, so I'm not really expecting this year to be any different."

Botan thought about, "I'm sure he'll come through. Especially when you say he really missed you while you were gone." She stated. She was sitting criss cross on her bed while Keiko lay next to her on her stomach, he legs bent up and crossed at the ankle.

"Well, I mean that's what he said. But you were here the whole time. Didn't he ever mention it?" Keiko asked looking up at her best friend.

Botan shrugged, "I don't really remember, I was pretty preoccupied with Kurama all week."

"So what did he do all week if he wasn't with you guys?" Keiko asked suspiciously.

Botan sighed and rolled her eyes, "Keiko, don't start jumping to conclusions. I'm sure he was with Jin. Like I said, I've been so preoccupied with Kurama I didn't really notice him. By the way, I never got a chance to tell you about his ex-girlfriend!"

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked not thinking.

Botan looked down at her friend and frowned, "No Keiko! Kurama's, gosh!"

"Oh sorry…" Keiko mumbled.

"Anyways, we ran into this Maya girl. And apparently she and Kurama used to be really close and he was her first and some other stuff. And then we ran into her again at his house! She was sitting on the couch talking to Shiori!"

"Maya? Where is she from?" Keiko asked.

"Hibiya,"

"Don't know her. But wow!" Keiko replied, "What did Kurama do?"

Botan smiled, "He just keeps saying he loves me and will never hurt me. He said what they had was along time ago and now it's over. But Keiko I know this girl still has feelings for Kurama."

"Don't worry about it Bo. You know Kurama's a good guy." Keiko assured her. "This girl is just going to have to accept the fact that he's yours now."

Botan gave a weak smile, "I just hope things don't get out of hand with her."

Keiko nodded and agreement.

"So tell me more about that hottie American guy?" Botan grinned, "Robbie right?"

Keiko nodded again, "Yeah, he was sooooo cute! And laid back,"

"I like the part about the Mohawk!" Botan gushed.

Keiko giggled, "He described it as more of a mini Fauxhawk."

"Hey, look him up on Myspace!" Botan suggested.

"Wow I never thought about that, good thinking Bo!" Keiko screeched jumping up and grabbing Botan's lap top.

"What can say, I'm sleeping with a genius!" Botan joked as she flopped down next to Keiko and looked at the screen.

"Okay…" Keiko mumble, "Robert...Maynard…" She clicked the search button and waited for the result to display. "There he is!" Keiko announced clicking the display picture. It was a side picture of him, smiling and showing of his 'fauxhawk'

"Damn, Keiko he _is _hott!" Botan exclaimed, "I can't believe you spent a week with that hottie!"

Keiko laughed, as she examined his page, "Oh hey, and that my Mac, my future roommate!" she pointed at a big picture of Mac holding a white sheet of paper with 'Robbie's Best Friend!' written in colorful letters. Underneath the picture, Robbie had a brief paragraph explaining that Mac was his best friend in the world.

"Ugh don't remind me." Botan mumbled.

Keiko chuckled and playfully pushed the blue hairs girl, "Shut up Botan, you know you'll always be my best friend!"

"I better." Botan replied laughing, "Hey she's got a page too, you should add her too." She stated pointing at the screen. Keiko clicked the "add me" button on Robbie's page before going to Mac's page and doing the same.

"Okay, one more person," Keiko mumbled, "James…" Keiko stopped and thought. "Oh my goodness James never gave us his last name."

"Well didn't you say he and Robbie sighed up together, I'm sure he knows." Botan said standing and walked into her bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She replied. "So what are you getting Kurama for Christmas?"

Botan emerged from the bathroom smiling, "This she said tossing Keiko a Victoria's Secret bag."

Keiko raised a brow and pulled the contents out.

"Botan!" she screeched, "This…is your Christmas present?!" her jaw dropped as she held up the lacy thong and corset ensemble.

"Trust me he'll _love _it!" Botan winked.

Keiko chuckled and put the garments back in the bag. "I got Yusuke a present too."

"Really, what did you get him?" Botan asked tucking the bag back in her closet.

"I'll go get it, it's I my trunk." Keiko said exiting the room and descending the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with a white box, carved out to resemble a house, in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Botan asked looking at it strangely.

"I know it may seem corny, but I put a lot of thought and love in this…not to mention money!" Keiko explained, "Meet Junior!" and with that she pulled a medium sized fluffy brown teddy bear from the box.

"Oh my gosh Keiko, How cute!" Botan gushed sitting on the bed and reaching for the bear. "It has on a basketball uniform! And it's the school's spirit colors. Ooh and look at the little basketball in his hands!"

Keiko chuckled, "Push his right hand." She instructed.

Botan did as told and gasped as a recorded voice of Keiko whispering _"I love you…"_ played from the bear.

"That…is…adorable!" she gushed more. "Keiko, how creative, I mean…this is sooooo cute!"

"Thanks," Keiko blushed.

"How much did you spend, and did you get it form Build-A-Bear?" Botan asked as she placed the bear back in the box.

"It was sixty dollars…" Keiko admitted.

"Damn, that _is_ a lot." Botan replied, "But it's an awesome gift."

"Thanks…" Keiko mumbled. She knew it was foolish to spend that much money on Yusuke, who never bought her anything for holidays or birthdays. Still, it just didn't seem right to not get him anything.

'_I just hope he doesn't laugh at it.'_

It was Christmas Eve when Keiko picked up her cell phone and dialed Yukina's number. She waited and on the second ring Yukina's soft voice greeted her.

"Hey Yukina, you busy?" Keiko asked flopping down on her bed.

"Nope, just waiting on Kazuma to come home." She looked t the digital clock on the night stand, it was almost nine o'clock. He was riding home with a co-worker since his car was still being worked on. "He should be getting off soon."

"So what are you two lovebirds doing tomorrow?" Keiko asked pulling up her Myspace account on the computer.

Yukina exhaled, "We're going to his parent's house." she answered, "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Why not?" Keiko asked, "Hey, he wrote me!" she added cheerfully, more to herself. She had received a message from Robbie, asking how she had been.

"Who?" Yukina asked confused.

"Oh sorry; Robbie, the guy I met at the camp." She explained, "But why don't you want to go?" asked again while typing her response.

"I'm just nervous I guess. He hadn't even told her about me until yesterday!" Yukina vented.

"Yukina I'm sure it will be fine! I've met Mrs. Kuwabara; she used to come to the restaurant a lot. She's nice, sometimes she talks a lot though, mostly worrying about Shizuru and Kazuma." Keiko replied.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me." Yukina whined.

"Why wouldn't she Yukina. You're an angel! And Kuwabara loves you so I'm sure she'll see that." Keiko assured her friend while reading Robbie's reply. He had informed her that he has texted her, got no reply. Keiko smiled and explained her situation to him.

"I guess you're right still…I'm nervous." Yukina mumbled.

"What time are you leaving?" Keiko asked. She browsed through Robbie's pictures and giggled a few silly picture of himself and Mac at beaches, malls, and other places along side other California teens.

"First thing in the morning," Yukina sighed, "Shizuru went to her boyfriend's house I think they're leaving tonight."

"That's cool, so just you and your sweetheart on a romantic ride through the country side!" Keiko gushed.

'_Here she goes!' _Yukina mused. "So what about you? How are you spending Christmas?"

Keiko smiled at the thought, "Well in the morning Yusuke and I are opening presents and having a little dinner here with my family. Then, we're heading over to Ben's that afternoon and having dinner with him, Atsuko, and Jin." She read the message from Robbie requesting that he call or texted her as soon as she get her service switch. She got butterflies at the thought.

"Sounds sweet, Botan me told about the teddy bear you made Yusuke. It sounds really cute."

"Thanks, I'll have to show you a picture." Keiko replied, "What did you get Kuwabara?"

"I bought him a really nice wrist watch. It's gold with diamonds around the rim of it." Yukina replied.

"How much did you spend?" Keiko asked curiously.

"It was $200." She said quietly. "I hope he likes it."

"Wow, big spender!" Keiko smiled.

"I just wanted to thank him for…everything." Yukina stated. "He means so much to me Keiko. Even now sitting here alone in this apartment, I can't sleep until he come home and says goodnight to me." She admitted.

"That so sweet!" Keiko gushed. She and Robbie were now talking about there Christmas plans. "Do you guys even sleep in the same bed?"

"No…" Yukina replied quietly, "He still sleeps on the couch."

"You, that's gonna have to change eventually." Keiko stated, "I'm not saying you have to have sex. But you'll have to trust him enough to let him sleep in the bed with you. Especially with Basketball happening and he works so hard."

Yukina sighed, "It's not that I don't trust him. But I just get really uncomfortable in intimate situations; outside of kissing and cuddling on the couch…"

"It's fine. You don't have to rush it." Keiko replied. "I think Kuwabara is such a gentleman for that."

Yukina nodded to herself at the thought. "Yeah, he is…" Her heart skipped when she heard the front door open and close. "Hey he's home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Merry Christmas Yukina," Keiko said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Keiko," Yukina replied before hanging up.

She climbed out of bed, fixed her flannel pajamas, and walked out in the hall only to find the living room empty. She was about to panic, afraid that maybe there was an intruder in the apartment, until she heard the toilet flush and the water run from the sink in the hall bathroom.

She walked into dining room and sat down at the table and waited for him.

"Hey Babe," he greeted walking into living room.

"How was work?" she smiled up at him as he walked over to join her.

"The usual; tiring." He yawned. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Yukina gave a weak smile. "Not really."

"Still nervous," he chuckled. Yukina nodded. "Don't be. They'll love you!" he assured her. Still skeptical, Yukina remained silent and sighed. Kuwabara felt sorry for his love; he knew it had to be hard for her. It was just as important to him that his parents approved.

"So since my car is still not ready, how do you feel about taking your car down there?" He proposed.

Yukina nodded.

"Cheer up Babe," he stated, "Everything will work out fine. I promise."

Yukina smiled, "Thanks…"

"So…I say we call it a night and get up about 9:00am in the morning. The ride is about an hour and a half long." Kuwabara said standing to stretch.

Yukina was just about to do the same, when he suddenly scooped her up bridal style and carried her to bed. Yukina giggled as he sat her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Well aren't we just the sweetheart." She joked.

"I love you Babe," he said kissing her lips.

Yukina smiled in the kiss, and once it was broken she replied, "I love you too."

Once he had exited the room, Yukina turned on her side and let out a huge breath. She couldn't shake the nerves that formed inside of her.

Keiko groaned as she rolled over and looked at her cell phone. It was it was ringing a default tone, one that was assigned to numbers without a designated ring tone.

'_I wonder who that is.' _She thought to herself as she grabbed the phone. Her jaw dropped, as she read the text.

**Robbie, 12/25/2007, 08:22am: **_**Merry Christmas Yukimura! Hope u get this soon.**_

'_How did I get his text?' _she thought as she texted him back. She waited a few minutes for him to text back.

**Robbie, 12/25/2007, 08:25am: **_**Awesome! You got my text!**_

Keiko smiled and texted back that her father must have changed the service as a surprise. Then she jump out of bed and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done, she descended the stairs to her parents' room. She found them snuggled in their queen sized bed, her father's snoring filled the room; Keiko tip-toed to the bed and jumped in between her parents.

"Merry Christmas, lovely parents!" she greeted as they yawned and stretched.

"Well, you haven't jumped in bed to wake us up on Christmas since you were a little girl," her father's raspy voice spoke.

"I just wanted to thank you for switching the service!" she exclaimed kissing her father's cheek.

He smiled, "You're welcome sweetie; did your friend call you?"

Keiko nodded, "He texted me Merry Christmas." She informed him as her cell chirped. "Here he is now."

"Well you're mother and I get freshened up and we'll be downstairs soon." Kei said sitting up on the side of the bed. Keiko nodded and rolled out of her parents' bed.

"Is Yusuke still coming over?" Kotomi asked.

"Yeah he'll I'd better call him." Keiko replied exiting the room.

"Well I guess I'll go wake up Fujiko." Her mother mumbled.

Keiko only rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her bedroom. She and Fujiko had exchanged little to no words in the week Keiko had been home. Today Fujiko would be returning to Osaka for the whole weekend to spend Christmas with her mother and little brother, and visit friends. This was a much needed relief to Keiko, who had high hopes for her day with Yusuke.

"Merry Christmas Keiko," the familiar voice spoke just as Keiko was about to enter her bedroom.

"Merry Christmas Fujiko," Keiko replied nonchalantly while finishing her text message to Robbie.

"I'm sorry…" Fujiko spoke quietly.

Keiko stopped walking and turned to her cousin. She didn't know how to respond or what to think of the statement.

"I know it won't change anything between us Cakes. I know you were never fond of me from the moment you picked me up from the station when I first got here. But I am sorry for what I did." She continued.

Keiko nodded, "I forgive you." And with that she disappeared into her room.

She continued texting Robbie the whole time she for bathed, dressed, and fixed her hair. They talked about everything, mainly about their plans for the Christmas holiday. For Robbie it was the wee hours in the morning the night of Christmas Eve, and he planned on driving to San Diego to have Christmas dinner with at his grandmother's home. He seemed pretty supportive of Keiko's plans to spend the holiday with Yusuke; he even wished her luck on things going smoothly.

It was 9:25am when Yusuke called her.

"Merry Christmas Urameshi," She greeted cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas too you, Yukimura." He replied, "What are you doing?"

"I am currently looking for my Santa hat." She answered as she rummaged through a box in her closet.

"Santa hat?" Yusuke chucked, "Anyways is it okay if I come over now?"

Keiko thought about it, "Umm…Sure I'm sure we'll be dressed and ready by then."

"I'll be there in about an hour." He stated.

"Okay," Keiko said before hanging up. She heard her mother call for her and Fujiko to come downstairs.

"Oh Keiko look at you!" her Aunt Fuki gushed as Keiko hit the base of the stairs. "You are absolutely beautiful!"

"Hey Aunt Fuki!" Keiko smiled as she walked over to woman. "Hey Ruko!" she looked down at the little boy standing next to Fuki. "How is kindergarten?" she asked. The little boy smiled shyly and buried his face in him mothers dress.

"I see he's still shy," Kotomi said laughing.

Fujiko emerged from the stairs seconds later, her duffle bag of clothes dragging the floor behind her.

"Hey Mom." She said blandly, "Merry Christmas."

"Hi sweetie, ready to go?" Fuki asked.

Fujiko only shrugged and looked down at her little brother, who grinned brightly and ran to her, wrapping his small arms around her thigh.

"Hey little guy," She greeted sweetly mushing his hair.

"Well I guess we better head back to Moms," Fuki stated looking up at her brother, "I'll see you all there?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Keiko, is having dinner with a friend tonight, so I don't think she'll come down until tomorrow. Right?" he looked at his daughter for assurance.

Keiko nodded, "Yep, ill be down first thing in the morning."

"Kei and I will be heading out there around four." Kotomi added.

"Okay, see you guys in soon," Fuki said walking out of the door, Fujiko and Ruko following behind her.

Once her they were gone, Keiko turned to her parents and smiled, "Yusuke should be here soon."

Kotomi smiled and nodded, "Well, let's go ahead and open our presents, then we can eat when he comes."

Kei and Keiko nodded, walking over the big tree in the living room. There was a small amount of presents underneath it; about seven or so, but it was perfect for the small family. One by one, they unwrapped the colorful boxes and thanked the person who gave them the gift. Keiko grinned at the silver charm bracelet, equipped with one starting charm that read 'Daddy's Princess'. From her mother she received a pair of chocolate brown, knee high, _Chanel_ boots.

"Oh man mom these are beautiful! And daddy I love the bracelet." She exclaimed hugging them both. "Okay now here open your gifts!" she stated excitedly handing them both tan envelopes, containing Christmas cards.

Kotomi was the first to get hers open. She opened the card and pick up the rectangular piece of paper inside.

"What is this?" Kei asked as he too picked up the piece of paper.

"They're tickets." Keiko chirped, "For a cruise in the spring," Kei and Kotomi looked at each other shocked.

"Now I know they're like really early, but this is a pretty exclusive event." Keiko continued, "I actually bought the tickets last months. It's a huge cruise ship, and it got practically every luxury possible to man!"

"Keiko…This must had cost you hundreds of dollars," Kei stated looking for a price on the ticket.

"Not really. I mean I had to save up a little, but for the most part, Asami's mother helped out. She works for the cruise company and got me a really good discount." Keiko explained.

"Really? Are her parents going?" Kotomi asked. Keiko nodded. "Well…I mean wow sweetie thank you."

"Anything for the world greatest parents," Keiko commented, "I mean you guys work so hard in the shop everyday, and now dealing with Fujiko and me. I just wanted to give guys a getaway."

Kei beamed at his daughter, "What are we going to do without you," he said hugging her tight.

"You'll be perfectly fine." Keiko replied as she stood to answer the ringing doorbell. She opened the door a grinned at the boy standing before her. "Hey, glad you could make it."

"C'mon on now, you know a promise is a promise." He replied stepping inside.

"Right…" Keiko smirked following him into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Yukimura's!" he greeted, walking into the room.

"Merry Christmas to you Yusuke," Kotomi smiled as she stood to hug the young man.

"Hey son," Kei greeted shaking Yusuke's hand, "Where is Atsuko and Ben? I know they're going to be a little upset not having you there to open gifts."

"They decided to hold off on that until me and Keiko arrived, plus Jin and my Aunt have to make it down." Yusuke explained. "Speaking of which…" he trailed off walking back outside. He reemerged seconds later with a wicker basket, which he sat in front of Keiko, who was now sitting on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Keiko!" he said cheerfully. He laughed to himself as Keiko oddly looked at the basket, which consisted of a fluffy pink blanket.

"I-it's a basket…and a blanket?" Keiko replied slowly. Yusuke and her parents both fought the urge to chuckle.

"Take a closer look…"Yusuke hinted.

Keiko hesitantly patted the blanket out of fear that this was another one of Yusuke's tricks. It wasn't until she felt something solid in the middle that she began to unfold the blankets. Her heart melt with her laid eyes on a small, tan and white bundle of fur curled up in a ball.

"Oh my gosh!" Keiko screeched, lifting the bundle from the basket. "It's a puppy!"

Yusuke and her parents all smiled, as they watched Keiko nuzzle the tiny newborn pup.

"Oh, Yusuke…" she began quietly, "it's so cute! Thank you so much!" she continued, smiling at him.

"No problem Cakes," he replied returning the gesture.

"So what are you going to name him?" Kei asked, as his wife disappeared into the kitchen to prepare for them to eat.

Keiko thought about it for a second before replying, "Puu."

"Puu?" The two men said in unison.

"Why Puu?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Well…"Keiko began, ripping the tag off the basket. "The little card here says join you're _puupy _instead of _puppy_." She explained laughing while hanging them the tag.

"Well... Someone down at the pet store should definitely go back to school." Yusuke commented, laughing.

"Creative Keiko," her father complimented, "I like that name choice."

"Thanks," she beamed, "C'mon, I'm sure moms ready to eat."

The two men nodded and the three of them walked in to the kitchen, to prepare for their afternoon Christmas dinner.

Yukina sighed as she looked out of the window of her car. The country side was beautiful; snow cover the ground like a cotton blanket, perfectly untouched. The snowflakes that fell from the sky were thick and heavy, and even the clouded sky added to the beauty of the scene.

Yet, even though all of this beautiful nature touched her heart, Yukina still sat in the passenger seat nervous as ever. She had tossed and turned the whole night worrying about meeting the Kuwabara parents. She had dressed in her nicest and classiest winter outfit, which was made up of a cream colored sweater-dress, with black leggings and matching snow boots. On her head she wore a cream beret and a black scarf to top off the outfit. She was mildly confident that being fashionably dressed would please his mother in some form.

"Relax Babe," Kuwabara chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Has a girl ever taken _you _to meet her parents?" Yukina asked looking at him in despair.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Yeah my last girlfriend did,"

Yukina ignore any questions that formed in her head about his last girlfriend, and asked, "And were you not nervous?"

Again he shrugged, "Not really. I had nothing to worry about, I'm good guy. Just like _you_," he stated finally looking at her. "Have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, sweet, and you care for me and it shows. They'll see that."

"And what if they don't?" he asked quietly. "If they don't approve does that mean I have to…" she then fell silent at the thought of her statement.

"Does it mean what?" He asked looking over at her again, "That you'll have to leave?" Yukina nodded. "Well that's not happening. You don't have to leave until you're ready to leave." He stated. After Yukina remained silent he added, "Which I hope you never decided to do…"

Yukina smiled at him as her heart rate quickened. "Never…"

"Good." He stated, "Oh yeah and we're here." He added.

Yukina's heart rate quickened even more, this time fueled by nerves. "Kazuma…"

"It'll be fine babe," he assured her one more time, "C'mon on lets go inside," he stated putting the car in park. Yukina took a deep breath and exited the car.

"KAZUMA!" a voice screeched from inside the house; seconds later a woman appeared on the porch. She wore a decorative Christmas sweater with a pair of blue jeans; an apron wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Mom," Kuwabara beamed extending his arms for a hug as he stepped on the porch. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie!" the fellow orange hair woman replied. "Nine months with seeing my son has been torture." She sobbed. Yukina just stood back and took in the scene smiling. It was really sweet.

"I've missed you too mom." Kuwabara replied, as he usher her attention towards Yukina. "Mom, _this _is Yukina, my girlfriend."

The woman turned and eyed Yukina up and down once before turning back to her son. "How nice, now come on inside we've got presents to unwrap." She stated ushering him to the door.

Kuwabara sighed, ashamed by his mother's rudeness. "Yeah we'll be in in a second, I've got some presents in Yukina trunk." He said walking over to the car's trunk, his heavy goose feather jacket swaying with each step.

Noriko Kuwabara looked at the car her son was speaking of and frown. "Expensive car for young girl," she stated blandly.

Yukina just at her car and smiled, No matter how cold Noriko was being towards her, she couldn't takeaway her pride in her BMW.

"Well I'll be inside Kazuma." His mother spoke as she walked onto the giant porch and through the front door. Once she was gone, Kuwabara emerged beside Yukina with an arm full of presents.

"Hey Babe, I'm really sorry." He smiled weakly. "Moms just kinda…" he trail off.

Yukina return the weak smile. "I take it she doesn't like me?"

"She still doesn't know you Babe." He assured her leading her to the porch. "She'll lighten up. Maybe I just need to tell her about my feeling for you." He suggested.

Yukina only shrugged. At this point she had her mind set on the reality that Noriko just didn't like her, regardless whether or not she knew her.

"Let's just go inside and open these presents and have dinner. Eventually she'll have to give you a chance." Kuwabara stated looking down at her, a reassuring smile gracing his face.

"And if she doesn't." Yukina asked in a whisper/

"Then we go home." He replied simply.

"What?" Yukina exclaimed surprised.

"The last thing I want it for you to be uncomfortable. Especially on Christmas; I want this to be the best Christmas of your life!" he said winking at her, and motioning for her to follow him inside of the house. Yukina obliged with a sigh.

"Well…look what the wind blew in." Yukina heard a man's voice say as Kuwabara entered the living room. Yukina took in the sight of a tall replica of a male Shizuru; brown hair and eyes.

"Hey Dad," Kuwabara said giving the man a big hug. "Merry Christmas," he added sitting the stack of boxes on the ground under the tree.

"Merry Christmas to you too son," Kuwabara's father took a step back and examine Yukina, making her slightly nervous. _'One parent down…one more to go," _She thought as she prepared herself for more ridicule.

"So this must be…Yukina right?" he spoke.

Kuwabara smile and put his arm around her shoulder. "Yep, Dad this is Yukina…Yukina this is my dad, Taro Kuwabara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yukina." Taro smiled warmly, giving Yukina some assurance that unlike Noriko, Taro might be a little more accepting of her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Yukina replied quietly.

Kuwabara was glad to feel her tenseness wear off some. He knew his father was way more sensible than his over protective mother. He appreciated his father for making Yukina feel comfortable and made a mental note to talk to his mother about her actions.

"So… let's open presents and then eat!" Taro stated clapping his hands together. He called for Shizuru and his wife to come down.

Yukina turned her around at the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Seconds later Shizuru appeared, dressed in a long denim skirt and a shiny red dress top, with matching red accessories and calf high boots.

"Hey kid, Merry Christmas." She said walking past Yukina and sitting on the couch. "Hey Hiro c'mon down!" she called. Second later more steps could be heard and another young man appeared before Yukina.

"Yukina, this is my boyfriend Hiro." Shiz said linking her arm with his. "Hiro, _this_ is Yukina."

"Hello Yukina," Hiro greeted extending his other arm for a shake. "I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you," Yukina said softly shaking is hand. Hiro was tall, standing a few inches above Shizuru, but slightly shorter than Kuwabara. He had dark hair, and wore thin wire framed glasses. He was a handsome thin man, who seemed gentle and quiet.

"Okay, enough of the introductions," Noriko exclaimed entering the room with a large trash sack. "We'll have to hold off for just a few seconds on the present opening."

"Why mom?" Kuwabara asked, taking a seat on one of the couches.

Noriko inwardly frowned as he pulled Yukina down to sit next to him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, the heat isn't working at Grandma's house." she sighed, "So all of you're my family are on there way here to have dinner and open gifts."

"Just great," Shiz huffed, "How long is that going to take?" She asked.

"C'mon Shiz," Kuwabara spoke up, "Grams drives on a lead foot. That hour long drive, she can make it into a twenty minute one!"

Taro chuckled and shook his head. "Well Kazuma, why don't you show Yukina around the house while we're waiting?" he suggested.

Kuwabara gave Yukina a looked asking what she wanted to do. Yukina smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon babe, we'll start upstairs." He said standing up and taking her hand. He led her upstairs for the tour, with Noriko eyeing Yukina the whole time. Her actions were oblivious to Hiro, but the father and daughter caught on immediately.

"Well, I guess I better find more plates. They're bringing their food too. That is going to be a lot of food!" Noriko stated walking out the front door, heading to the back house to find more dishes.

After the screen door was shut and her mother had gone away from the house, Shizuru turned and faced her father. "Dad, why is she acting this way?" she asked disgusted, "I've never known her to be so rude! I mean, yeah difficult. But rude? No."

Taro sighed and shook his head, "Let's leave it up to Kazuma to talk to her about it. I just hope she doesn't scare Yukina off!"

"Yeah her and the aunts!" Shizuru exclaimed lighting a cigarette.

"Shiz…" Her father warned.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "I'll take it outside."

Taro smiled and winked at his eldest daughter.

Meanwhile upstairs Yukina was in awe a how beautiful the cabin like house was. It smelled of country wood, and creaked with every step taken. But it was this realness and old fashion of the house that Yukina loved.

"This house is really beautiful." She commented admiring the view of a lake from the balcony.

"Thanks babe." Kuwabara murmured. His thoughts were glued to his mother unbelievable behavior. He couldn't believe she was acting the way she was.

"Kazuma," Yukina's small voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yeah Babe?"

"I know your mom doesn't like me," She stated still gazing at the view.

"I told you Babe. Mom doesn't know you…" Kuwabara said wrapping his arms around her waist. "And she's going to have to get to know you. Because you're here to stay." He whispered. Yukina watched curiously as he wretch in his pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet red box.

"I'm sorry about how my mother is acting." He stated. "I wanted you to have something to open with all the rest of us, but I think now is more appropriate to give this to you."

Yukina took the box and slowly opened it, revealing a beautiful gold chain, with a gold tag attached to it that read _'_Forever'.Yukina's mouth dropped. "Ka-Kazuma…"

"You like it?" he chuckled, amusing why her shocked face.

Yukina nodded, her mouth still slightly agate. "It's beautiful."

"Here, turn around." He stated taking the necklace from her. "I'll put it on you."

Yukina stood quietly, wait for him to attach the necklace chains.

"I love you Yukina," he spoke, while fighting with the necklace to attach the retractable hook with the chain links. "And I want us to be together forever. I know you're the one for me Babe, I've known it for so long." He said finally linking the chains. He was shocked when she turned to him sporting a cheerless pout, and her eyes welling up with tears.

"What's wrong Babe," he asked concerned.

"I just want you family to approve of me," She whined.

"They will." He said, wrapping his arms around her waste. "And honestly if they don't, I don't care…" he trailed off as he placed his lips on hers. Yukina groan in his mouth as he back her against a wall and elevated her body. _'Okay…this is really familiar.' _She thought as images of they're first kiss flashed through her head. She was caught completely off guard when she felt his large hands guide up her thighs. _'Okay…this isn't familiar at all…' _she thought. Her mind was completely clouded when he pressed his thumb against her clit and massaged, slightly annoyed by the nylon barrier between his actual destination.

Kuwabara grinned when he heard a soft moan escape Yukina's lips. Truth be told, he had been having these urges to touch her for a few weeks, but out of respect he kept his hands to himself. But now, having her in this intimate position, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long.

"Kazuma! They're here!" his mother's voice could be heard from down the stairs.

"Fuck!" he growled, slamming his fist into the wall in frustration. He inhaled and released, before bringing his head up to meet Yukina's eyes. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Babe, we'll have to finish this later." He said, sliding her small body to the ground.

Yukina gave him a confused look, "Finish what?"

"Just come down stairs and meet everyone babe." He chuckled.

Yukina sighed, "Please stay close to me…"

He nodded, and took her hand.

"So Kurama won't be joining us today?" Roto asked his daughter as he stood in the doorway of her bathroom watching her apply make-up.

"Uh uhn." She murmured, "He's spending Christmas, with his mother. I was going to drop by and give Shiori her present, but other than that it'll be just you, me, and Kougi. We're going to Nago's right?" She asked,

"Yeah, that's the plan." Roto said looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong dad?" Botan asked looking over at her father. He had been harboring a gloomy nature the whole morning.

"It's nothing sweetie." He lied, turning to leave. He was halfway across the room when he felt a pair of soft hands grasp his own.

"I know how you feel daddy," she whispered, resting her forehead on his back. "I miss her too." She added.

Tears welled in Roto eyes, "It's just not the same…this will be the seventh Christmas without her." he said fighting the tears.

"We've been fine though daddy." Botan spoke, "You're the best dad in the world."

"Thanks sweetie," he sniffed, "C'mon, let's go."

Botan gave a weak smile and nodded. "I'm going to stop by at Kurama's on the way." She informed him.

Roto nodded as he spotted his son sitting on the couch with his head down, apparently looking at a picture.

"Whatcha got there Kougi?" he asked waking over to the young boy; Botan followed behind him.

"Just this picture…" Kougi spoke quietly.

Botan examine the picture and was suddenly stricken with a queasy feeling. It was a picture of the last Christmas they had spent with their mother. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, her hair was elegantly wrapped into a bun, and she wore her signature large smile, displaying straight white teeth. On her lap sat a two year old Kougi, and on both sides were a ten year old Botan, wearing a dark green velvet dress with a big red bow in her hair, and a seventeen year old Nago.

"Umm…I'll be in the car." Roto stated, making his way to the door.

Kougi watched his father leave and then turned to Botan, "I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to make dad upset. I was just…" he trailed of.

"It's okay kid, Dad's fine." She assured her brother. "C'mon, let's go."

Kougi looked at the picture one last time before following his sister out of the door.

It took them about twenty minutes to get to the Minamino's home.

"Okay, I'll be quick." Botan said cheerfully, as she exited the car and ran up to the porch; Shiori's present tucked underneath her arm.

She rang the doorbell and waited patiently, expecting her red head sweetheart to greet her. Instead her eyes met with a pair of big brown eyes; before her stood Maya, Kurama's ex-girlfriend.

"Uhh…Hi Maya…" Botan stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Maya gave a fake smile, "Kurama invited me over to spend Christmas with him and Shiori."

"He…did?" Botan stuttered Maya nodded smiling bright, "Where is Kurama?" she asked trying to look behind Maya for her boyfriend.

"He's busy helping Shiori, prepare dinner," she stated. She noticed the gold wrapped box under Botan arm. "Oh is that for Kurama?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"No, it's for Shiori." Botan stated annoyed. She took a step closer in an attempt to move past the girl.

"Oh well, I'll give it to her," Maya offered, giving another fake smile. "And I'll tell them you stopped by." She extended her hand.

"No I'll just do that myself, excuse me." Botan stated pushing her way through the door.

She spotted Kurama and Shiori in the kitchen. She smiled at the sight before making her presence known.

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted walking into the kitchen.

Both mother and son turned and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas to you too Botan," Shiori spoke first.

"Here," Botan began, giving her a hug and handing her the box. "This is for you."

"Oh Botan, you didn't have to get me anything," Shiori stated while walking into the living room to open the gift.

Kurama walked over and stood next to Botan. He wrapped her into a strong hug, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas." He said after the kiss was broken.

"Merry Christmas to you Minamino." She whispered back. "I can't stay long; I've got dad and Kougi in the car. But I have a question."

Kurama sighed and looked over at Maya, who was now sitting next to his mother nosily trying to see the contents of the box, while sneaking peeks at the couple.

"She just came over for dinner," Kurama stated.

"But you invited her." Botan shot back in a low voice, while looking over her shoulder. She smiled as Shiori held the black and tan _Chanel_ bag, a look of irritation present in Maya's face.

"No, I didn't." Kurama replied confused.

Botan turned her head back to him, "That's what she told me."

Kurama sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Apart of Botan wanted to run over and punch Maya dead in her eye, but she knew that wouldn't be appropriate. She looked back at her boyfriend a smile at him. She knew he felt bad for the whole Maya situation, and she knew it really wasn't his fault.

"Well, hey I have my dad and brother waiting in the car, so…" she trailed off.

"It was nice of you to come by, and to get mother something." He said quietly.

"I'll be back in town tonight. Maybe I can come by?" she whispered. "Maybe give you _your _gift?" she added with a wink.

Kurama grinned and chuckled slightly, "Wow, sounds like a plan."

Botan nodded and gave him another hug and kiss, before bidding Shiori farewell and walking out of the house.

"Who was that girl?" her father asked curiously as she entered the car.

"Maya…" Botan replied, starting the car and driving off.

"Umm…okay?" Roto replied dropping the subject.

Botan couldn't drop the uneasy feeling she was getting from Maya's presence in the house. She trusted Kurama, but Maya was sneaky and she didn't like it. Nonetheless, it was Christmas, and she was exited to see her big brother and nieces and nephew.

Yukina trailed closely behind Kuwabara as he made his way through the living room and kitchen greeting each of his family members. There was a total of 27 people, including children, in the large cabin like house, and all of them resemble Kazuma and his mother, while Shizuru took on the features of her father.

"Kazuma, look at my handsome grandson!" an elderly woman gushed as Kuwabara and Yukina entered the kitchen. She had a head full of pretty grey hair and was actually quite tall in stature. Around her sat three women, all favoring the elderly woman and Noriko.

"Hey gram," Kuwabara greeted, walking over to hug the woman, "You beautiful as always,"

"Oh your too sweet," the woman smiled, she looked over at Yukina and gave a warm smile. "Who is your friend?"

Kuwabara looked back at Yukina, and ushered her towards the group. "This…" he began, placing his arm around her shoulder, "is Yukina. My…" he was cut off by one of the women.

"Oh, this is the girl your mother has been telling us about, huh?" The woman looked to be in her forties, and had long orange locks. "The one that lives with you guys?" he voice was condescending and taunting.

"Uhh, yeah Aunt Nika, This is my _girlfriend_,Yukina Koorime." He shot back, keeping a polite voice. He knew what was about to happen now, the aunts, like his mother, were about to dig into poor Yukina. _'Good thing I didn't date, Keiko or Botan!' _ He thought to himself about the other girls' short temper and quick tongues. He knew Yukina was too timid to stick up for herself.

"Your girlfriend?" another on spoke; this woman wore her hair short on her head, and appeared younger than Nika.

"Yeah, Yukina…This is my Grandmother. That's my mom's oldest sister, Nika. The one here is her second oldest sister, Saita. And that one there is my mom's youngest sister Yume'.

None of the women replied except his grandmother. "So your girlfriend lives with you guys?" Kuwabara nodded. "Well, that's odd." She added before turning to Yukina a smiling.

Yukina returned the smile and decided to speak, "It's really nice to meet you."

"I didn't see your truck out there Kazuma." Yume' spoke, ignoring Yukina's words, which contributed to Yukina's already fading confidence in being accepted.

"Actually…They drove Yukina's car out here." Noriko stated, stirring the contents of a pot. Just then a tall girl walked into the kitchen and cheerfully greeted everyone.

"Hello family!" The green eye girl spoke. She had a cute round face, and was model thin, dressed in a similar outfit as Yukina, only she donned black flats on her feet, and her sweat was red. Her hair length was unknown to Yukina due to the giant beret she wore on her head, allowing on her black bangs to hang.

Yukina was shocked at the response the cheerful girl received from the aunts and grandma, which was no response at all. The only difference was that unlike Yukina, the girl simply kept her smile and turned to speak to Kazuma, as if this treatment was normal.

"Hi Kazuma!" she spoke hugging the boy. "How have you been?"

"Hey Zuki, I've been fine. How about you?" he replied, returning the hug.

"Just fine, Check out the ring!" the girl said extending her long fingers to show off a beautiful diamond ring.

"Congrats!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Where is my cousin anyway?"

"Outside smoking, He'll be in in a second." Zuki replied.

"Honestly Zuki, did you have to come in here flaunting that damned thing around." Nika shot venomously. "It's Christmas, not _'Zuki got engaged'_ day!" Yukina looked back and forth at the two women. The whole time Nika spoke Zuki simply rolled her eyes and smiled. That's when she noticed Yukina.

"How rude of me." She spoke ignoring Nika. "I'm Zuki, and you are?" her words were directed to Yukina.

"I'm Yukina," she replied, smiling weakly. "I'm here with Kazuma."

Zuki grinned, "Oh so are you his girlfriend? How cute!" she stated not even giving Yukina the chance to reply.

"Anyways," Saita spoke cutting the conversation off, "What happened to your truck?" she asked Kuwabara.

"Just getting the brakes fixed, Yukina was kind enough to put the mileage on her car and drive up here."

"Awesome that pink BMW out there is yours?" Zuki exclaimed.

Yukina nodded and was just about to comment when Nika spoke again.

"Well Kazuma, you could have just called on of us. We could have picked you up and then your little friend could have eaten dinner with her _own_ family." She stated simply, but the venom was present in her voice.

Both Kuwabara and Yukina's jaws dropped at the statement. Zuki looked over at Yukina and read the pain etched on her face, along with the anger on Kazuma's.

"Ugh, C'mon Yukina, let's go in the living room." She stated ushering the small girl out of the kitchen.

The aunts smirked, obviously proud of themselves; Granny sat quietly, and Noriko smiled.

"Where the hell do you four get off acting that way?" Kuwabara growled.

"Kazuma!" Noriko spun around in shock. "Watch your mouth!"

"Why should I?" he shot back, "You guys haven't watched yours since you first met Zuki!" Nika was about to interject but was cut off by her nephew. "Save it Nika." He shot. "Now, Kaziharu might not mind you picking on Zuki, but I won't allow you to treat Yukina like shit, when you don't even know her.

"Kazuma, we are not picking on that girl, you're just overreacting." Yume' spoke.

"And as for Zuki, she's just a bad egg. My son should have never met that idiot girl!"

"Bullshit." He shot back. "You never gave Zuki a chance, just like you're not giving Yukina. And that comment about her family…" he stopped, trying to control his anger.

"Look, I'm going to just tell you all what going on and then I'm dropping it." He said calmly. "Yukina's parents are dead. You know? No longer living? Deceased? Yeah. She's been living with me for the past six months because I saved her from being beaten by her uncle who has been raping her since she was 12."

The women all fell silent.

"I bet you all feel really crappy now huh?" he stated before turning and walking out of the kitchen to find Yukina.

Noriko kept her head hanging low. She wasn't the same mean-spirited woman that her sisters were. She was simply concerned about losing her son to another woman, or him messing up his life. She knew she should have been more polite to Yukina, and that letting her sister disrespect her house guest was wrong. And now her only son was pissed at her. Things needed to change.

"Well, I for one still don't see how we were being disrespectful to that little girl." Nika spoke; her other two sisters nodded.

"Oh Nika, shut up!" Granny scolded standing to exit the kitchen, "Kazuma was right." Nika huffed and sipped her tea, not the least bit worried about the situation.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Zuki and Yukina sat on the couch watching the children circle around the tree anticipating that opening of gifts.

"Hey, don't worry about those hags in there." Zuki spoke after awhile. "They've been down my throat ever since the day they met me; almost three years ago!"

"So you're not related to them?" Yukina asked curiously looking up to them.

"No, I'm engaged to Kaziharu, Nika's son." She said showing her ring. "But we've been dating since high school, and Nika and her sister's have always been nasty to me."

"You seem so nice. And you're very pretty too. Why would they treat you like that?" Yukina asked in disbelief.

Zuki grinned, "Thanks. But all the girlfriend of the males in this family get this treatment. I'm actually the only on left. Well now you're here. Usually they run off after meeting 'The Aunts'" she explained. "After Kaziharu popped the question, things got even worse! That was about a month ago."

Yukina groaned, "I can't believe people could be so cruel."

"Yeah, especially Nika, she's the ringleader. Noriko's not usually rude; she's just really protective over Kazuma." Zuki's speech was quick and perky. "At least your boyfriend sticks up for you. Kaziharu never spoke against them, I had to just ignore them and focus solely on my love for my fiancé. I'm twenty years old; I don't need anyone's approval.

Yukina took in Zuki's advice and nodded.

"Hey here comes Kazuma now." Zuki stated looking behind Yukina.

Yukina turned and gave a weak smile at her approaching boyfriend, who had irritation written all over his face. He came and took a seat next to Yukina.

"Hey Babe, sorry about all of that…" he trailed off not really know exactly what to say.

"It's okay Kazuma." Yukina smiled, "Zuki kind of explained some things. It's not your fault."

Kuwabara nodded, "Well look how about we hang around, open presents, eat dinner and then you and I can head back to the city."

Yukina nodded; glad she wouldn't have to spend the night with a group of women who hated her.

"Gosh Yusuke, Puu is so adorable!" Keiko gushed, as petted the puppy in her hands. They were sitting in the living room of Ben's apartment, waiting on Atsuko to finish her signature apple pie. "He's a beagle, right?" Yusuke nodded. He was just about to speak when Keiko's cell phone began to ring. Keiko looked at the screen and gasped. She looked at Yusuke and gave a fake smile, "I'm going to step outside and take this call."

Yusuke nodded, and watched her walk out.

"Hello?" Keiko answered after closing the door.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." A sexy male voice greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you too Shishi; what do you want?" she replied whispering.

"Ouch, Keiko that hurts." He replied, "Maybe I just wanted to speak to an old friend."

"Right, well I'm in the middle of Christmas dinner with Yusuke and his family, so it was nice hearing from you." She stated ready to end the taboo conversation.

"Don't tell me your still with that jerk." Shishi groaned. "I thought you learned your lesson from the whole Fujiko deal."

"You're one to talk Shishi. It'll take a lot to break us up. And you're no saint yourself." She shot back. "Now if you don't mind I have to go."

Shishi sighed, "Well can I call you some other time."

"Sure, but for now I have to go." Keiko rushed, not thinking.

"Good, bye." Shishi replied before hanging up.

Keiko sighed, "How random…" she said aloud before turning to walk back into the apartment.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked curiously. He was now sitting on the couch with Puu perched on his lap asleep.

"Umm…a friend from America…" Keiko lied.

"Oh that Bobby dude?" Yusuke replied chuckling.

"No, it was Mac." She lied again, "and what's so funny?"

"Nothing Babe, C'mon everyone's ready to eat."

The two join Atsuko, Ben, Jin, and Jin's mother in the kitchen. The six people sat around Ben table and chatted about various topics, mainly Keiko's trip to America, and upcoming college acceptances. It was around nine at night when everyone began to pack to go plates and began to make their way home.

"Well Yusuke, I'm going to stay here for tonight, you're welcome to come back over after you drop Keiko off." Atsuko stated, "Unless you and Jin are staying at our place?"

Jin shook his head, "No Aunt Atsuko, actually I'm heading home with my mom. I'll be back over in the morning."

"Besides I'll let you and Ben spend some time alone together," Yusuke spoke, "I'll be fine at home."

Atsuko sighed, "C'mon Yusuke, Alone on Christmas night? Look I'll just come home with you."

"No Mom, I'll be fine, I promise." He insisted, "Don't let me ruin your fun."

Atsuko eyed her son suspiciously then shrugged.

"Thanks for inviting me over Ben, I had a lovely evening." Keiko stepped in.

"No problem, thanks for joining us." Ben replied, "I just hate we had to take you from your family."

Keiko shook her head, "Nah, I'm going out there tomorrow morning, so they'll get a chance to see me."

Ben nodded as Yusuke spoke, "Well better get you home so you can get some rest for the drive." Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes as the couple exited the house followed by Jin and his mother.

The ride home was silent for the two lovers, until Yusuke missed the turn that led to Keiko's house.

"Uhh…Yusuke?" she said confused.

"You're spending the night with me." He stated firmly.

Keiko smirked, "What if I don't want to…"

"But you do…"

Keiko only chuckled lightly and enjoyed the ride. It took them another twenty minute to reach his apartment.

"So here's the plan baby…" he spoke as he unlocked the door. "I'm going to put Puu in his cage and lock up the house. What I need you to go is go in my room, take off all your clothes, and get under the covers." He said sternly.

Keiko simply nodded, her brain clouded by hormones. She hurried into his room and did as told, turning off all of the lights and patiently waiting or his arrival. A few minutes later he walked into the room, and closed the door, causing the room to go pitch black. She could hear him removing his clothes, before feeling the covers shift as he crawled under them and snuggled her.

"Did you have a good day?" he whispered in her ear while guiding his hands up her thigh.

Keiko's body quivered from his cold touch. "Yes…" she breathed out.

"That's good." He replied simply. He hovered over her and began kissing down her neck while massaging her breast. Keiko reached for his rock hard manhood, and began stroking. Her hands were slid up and down the shaft smoothly as he moved his mouth down to her breast, sucking roughly on the right nipple. He let his fingers glide down between her legs, nearly losing control when he felt the warmth of her. He wasn't in the mood for much foreplay, and was ready to act on the urge he had been harboring since she left him for America. Below him Keiko was just as ready. She discovered that she wasn't one for drawn out foreplay, and liked to get straight to the sex. She was used to the routine him straddling her, kissing down her stomach for a few minutes, and then penetrating.

So it was completely off guards when he suddenly flipped her body over so that she was laying flat on her stomach.

"Uhh…Yusuke?" she said confused.

"Sit up on your knees." He instructed. Keiko did as told and sat up on all fours. She wasn't completely oblivious to what he was doing; it was just that they had never tried sex in any other position.

"Don't be so tense or it'll hurt." He warned her from his position behind her. Keiko sighed and prepared herself for the upcoming feeling, afraid of what might happen.

Yusuke place both hands on her bent waist, and proceeded to ease her body back against his. He let out a sultry moan, as he entered her from behind. Obscenities were all he could use to express himself as his entire manhood was engulfed in her wetness. On Keiko's end things were just as great. The initial shot of pain was immediately replaced but a wave of please. One he was all the way inside of her, Yusuke pulled his pelvis away and then pushed back in, repeating this step slightly harder with each stroke. The sound of Keiko's first moan nearly sent him over the edge, and he fought not to cum with every scream she let out as he increased his speed and began pounding her.

Keiko's upper body landed in a slope as her wrist gave in, and she collapsed on her elbows. She buried her head into the pillow and bit down.

Yusuke could here his muffled name being screamed into the pillow while her inner walls contracted, signally her upcoming climax. But, for Yusuke it had just begun. He'd let her have her first orgasm on her own, but the next one they would share.

He ran his hands down her back and through her hair, wrapping his fingers around the brown locks and gripping hard. This mix of painful hair pulling and vicious pounding inside of her had Keiko in heaven. She could feel his movement in the pit of her gut, causing her to choke back the many moans that rushed to her throat.

Yusuke grinned cockily as he took in the throaty moan coming from his sweetheart. This was bound to be a long passion filled night.

It was nearing the eleven o'clock hour when Yukina and Kuwabara began to bid their farewells to his family. Yukina hugged Zuki goodbye, who wished her luck I her relationship with Noriko. Yukina thanked her and turned to follow Kuwabara and his parents outside.

The Aunt didn't speak another word to her for the remainder of the day. And attempted to ridicule her some more about the precious necklace Kuwabara had given her, and the expensive watch she had bought for him. But Keiko followed Zuki's advice and ignored them. She was there to spend Christmas with Kazuma, and id they didn't accepted her she didn't care. All that matter was that Kuwabara did.

"You know there some extra room upstairs Kazuma." Noriko stated walking next to her son. "Do you have to go? Shiz and Hiro are staying the night…can't you?" she pleaded.

Kuwabara shook his head, while smiling at the sight of Yukina and his father exchange goodbye hugs and a few words. "No mom, I think me and Yukina are just going to head back home. It's been a pretty long day for her you know?" he stated. Noriko dropped her head in shame. Kuwabara examined him mother's actions. He knew she meant no harm, but she did cause some.

"I'll see you guys again soon okay?" he assured her wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Mom. You'll always be the number one lady in my life. But I love Yukina too. I'm _in_ love with her. And it makes things a lot easier when you just accept that. If you give her a chance, I swear you'd love her too." He stated, speaking softly in her ear. "She's been tossed around and hurt all her life. The last thing she needs is more people telling her she doesn't belong."

Noriko sighed and nodded. "I'll call you some time next week. Drive safe."

Kuwabara walked over to the car and opened the passenger door. "Babe, I hope you don't mind driving," he stated looking over at Yukina, who nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. She took once last glance at Noriko, and was shocked to see her giving a pitiful smile and waving a few fingers. Yukina smiled back and returned the gesture, before starting the car and pulling off.

The first twenty minute of the ride was silent. Both teens were engulfed in their thoughts; Kuwabara was filled with embarrassment of the treatment Yukina received from his family, while Yukina thanks God for being away from it all.

"I love you." Kuwabara's voice came as they board the highway.

Yukina smiled as her heart warmed at the sound of the word. "I love you too Kazuma."

Kuwabara smiled weakly. "I hope they didn't ruin Christmas for you completely." He stated.

Yukina nodded, "Nope, I was with you and Shizuru. You're all the family I need. And your father was good to me. And I love my necklace." She replied cheerfully.

"Still, I hate that you had to see that side of them. Especially Mom." He said looking back out of the window.

"She's just afraid of losing you. I would be too, you're a great person." Yukina assure him. "As for your aunts, I've learn that some people will always have a mean streak. But I'm sure they're good women inside."

"Not Nika. She's evil to the bone!" he joked.

Yukina laughed, "Well Zuki seems to bypass it. She's just fueled by her love for our cousin. It seems like you've got to work that way to survive in your family."

Kuwabara nodded, "You'll survive Babe. It comes natural to you…" he replied softly.

Yukina simply nodded and continued to drive.

Botan exhaled as she pulled in front of the Minamino's house. She couldn't believe the sight before her. There in the driveway next to Kurama's green Camry, was a white Honda Accord; Maya's car.

"What the hell is she still doing here?" Botan shouted to herself, "It's damn near eleven thirty!" she exited the car and walked to the door. After waiting a few seconds the door opened to reveal Maya's brown eyes.

"Botan…you're back." She replied faking excitement. "But it's so late."

"Exactly…" Botan mumbled, walking past the girl.

"What's that you've got, another present for Shiori?" Maya asked looking at the gift bag in Botan's hand.

Botan smirked and turned to show her the contents. "No, this is for _my_ sweetheart,"

Maya's jaw dropped as her eyes fell upon a lacy thong, before Botan closed the bag; Botan simply smirked and walking into the living room. The sight of Kurama sitting alone caused her heart to sink. _'They were in here together alone?' _

Kurama looked over at her and smiled. "Hey Beautiful, How was your day." He patted the spot next to him.

"It was fine," she replied walking over and sitting down. "I got to spend time with my big brother. It's been forever since I've seen my sister-in-law and nieces and nephew. And to top it off Daddy was here. Everything was perfect!" she exclaimed cuddling up to him.

Maya reentered the room with a weak smile on her face. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving."

Kurama nodded and stood to walk her to the door, much to Botan's displeasure. _'He's just being a gentleman Botan, calm down.' _She assured herself. After a few minutes she returned back into the living room.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh just a little something picked up the other day," she replied playfully, standing and walking over to him with the bag. "Take a look."

Kurama took the bag and pulled out the first thing he felt from it, which happened to be the little lacy thong. He smirked, "Well now…I don't think this is my size."

Botan laughed, "Yeah, but I think it's mine."

He pulled the corset out of the bag, "Hmm…maybe. Let's go see." He offered taking walking down the hall towards his room.

Botan grinned and followed suit. Maya could snoop around his house all she wanted, because Botan was more than confident in her ability to keep him focused on her.

Kuwabara and Yukina entered the apartment around one o'clock in the morning. Yukina headed straight for the bedroom, not even noticing Kuwabara following her. Kuwabara watched her intensely from the threshold, as she removed her tights, oblivious to his presence, until he wrapped he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Yukina jumped, at his sudden touch. Sure, he had touched her before; but this was something way different.

"Kazuma?" she spoke, tugging at her sweater in an attempt to cover more of her thighs. "Is everything okay?" she added turning in his grasp so that she was now facing him.

Kuwabara smiled down on her pretty face. Her innocence shone from her eyes, as she looked up at him, completely oblivious of the thought that ran through his head. Instead of answering her leaned down and kissed her full of the mouth. His tongue danced across her teeth, waiting for an entrance. Yukina complied standing on her tip-toes to gain better access.

The kiss was intense, way different from any other they had shared, and when Kuwabara began moving them both towards the bed, Yukina began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Her knees bent into a sitting position once she felt the side of the bed on her calves, causing Kuwabara to bend over her, still keeping the kiss intact. This awkward sitting-standing position was straining on Kuwabara's back, so he chose lift her small body up slightly and position her in a vertical laying position across the bed.

He had her pinned to the bed by her wrist once he finally broke the kiss. He chuckled at the glazed over look in her eyes, as her chest rose and fell. Her lips were kiss swollen, and her hair was slightly tossed around, but all of this read sexy in Kuwabara's eyes. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and began kissing a light trail from her earlobe to her collarbone and back.

Yukina gasped lightly when his soft kisses turned into a sensual sucking of her skin. This was something nobody had ever done to her, and it was sending unfamiliar waved through her lower stomach. It seemed like her body had a mind of its own, as her legs spread apart allowing him it fit between them. Now they lay with him fully dressed and cover only by her sweater and underwear.

All rational thinking was out of Kuwabara's head as he sucked on her collarbone. His hands began to wander slowly up her thighs and he prayed she wouldn't stop him. He could feel his manhood waking up as all the thoughts of deprived sexual attention came flooding back in. But when he felt Yukina's body tense up when he reached her upper thigh, he stopped all of his actions.

"Babe are you okay?" he asked bringing his face back over hers.

Yukina sighed and turned her head from him. The truth was that even thought she loved Kuwabara, and knew he would never hurt her in anyway, she could shake the realization that every time she'd been in this position it had been in ill intention.

"I'll stop Babe." He spoke again, but still not moving form over her. "I know you're uncomfortable. I'm sorry…"

Yukina turned her head back to face him and smiled at the genuine look of love and concern in his eyes. Sure, she might be uncomfortable at the moment; but she knew this was important to Kuwabara, and she wanted to please him. _'Stop being such a baby Yukina!' _she scolded herself. She thought about Botan and Keiko. Had _they _given they're boyfriends a hard time like this? Then again, _they _had never been raped.

"I'll be fine Kazuma…" she said softly. Her statement caught Kuwabara completely off guard, but his hormones were raging and he didn't have time to ask any questions.

"If you want me to stop I'll stop." He said looking her in the eyes. Once she nodded that she understood he leaned down and continued kissing her shoulder. His hands returned to their spot on her inner thigh. He caressed and massaged the area, while slowly moving upward towards the goal with one hand, while using the other to skillfully remove the sweater-dress.

Yukina's hands instinctively went to cover her exposed breast, as he some how managed to remover her bra along with her top, and tossed them on the floor. He sat up and smiled at her as she blushed widely and looking to the side to avoid his eye contact. He wrapped both of his hands around her wrists and slowly pinned them over her head, much to her discomfort. Now he was able to admire all of her, with the exception of her panties, which he intended on removing soon. She was perfect. Her skin was soft and flawless, which was a surprised considering her history of abuse. Her breast we perky and round, not exactly large, but far from small.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush more.

He could tell by the way her arms stayed glued to her side that she was too shy to remove his clothes. So before returning to his oral exploration of her body, he unbuttoned his own shirt and slid it of his shoulders and onto the ground. He grinned when he caught Yukina sneaking peeks at his toned upped body.

He leaned back down, and immediately slid his tongue across her now erect nipple. This action cause an ecstasy filled moan from the girl below him and he decided to take the full mound into his mouth, using his right hand to play with the other. Meanwhile his remaining hand roamed further but her inner thigh until it reached the jackpot. He could feel her breathing increase as he slid two of his fingers underneath the barrier that was her panties, and guided them inside of her.

Yukina bit down on her bottom lips, slightly drawing blood, in an attempt to suppress her moan. She had had many men invaded her body in this manner, but none had ever cause her pleasure. She involuntarily gyrated her hips to match the motions of his fingers as the swirled in and out of her.

The large bulge in his pants had Kuwabara extremely uncomfortable as his pressed hard against his jeans. Still, he needed her body to be ready before he released it. He had one more move to make before he could take things all the way. He removed his mouth from her nipple and moved downward, leave a trail of kisses down her perfectly flat stomach. He stopped to dip in her belly button before continuing all the way down and hovering over her womanhood.

Kuwabara chuckled when he heard a disappointed grunt from Yukina when he removed his finger from inside of her. This sound was soon replaced but a sound gasp once he stuck his tongue into her entrance.

This was something foreign to Yukina. Even Tarukane's sick friends never but there mouth anywhere near that area. But, what Kuwabara was doing to her was mind-blowing. Everything she did was out of instinct, like when her hands tangled themselves in his orange locks as his tongue rolled up and down her. Yukina didn't know exactly what part of her body he was skills he had used on her but she loved every moment of his.

Kuwabara inwardly smiled as he listened to her fight to breathe and suppress moans at the same time. The constant tugged of his hair and the way she pushed down on his head in an attempt to make him do deeper, were sure sighs that she was enjoying herself. But again, just as she would start to feel that unfamiliar feeling build up inside of her, he stopped his action and stood.

Yukina sat up frantically, a confused look plastered on her face as she watched him stand on the side of the bed.

He grinned at her, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Yukina nodded, covering her breast with her hands as they rose and fell.

"Okay," he spoke, undoing his belt and button, and unzipping his zipper. He stepped out of his jeans, and was now left standing in his boxers. Yukina quickly turned her head in embarrassment, as she caught sight of the large bulge extending from his pelvis into a slight curve. Kuwabara grinned harder; she was fun. He was just about to climb back in bed, when she spoke again.

"Uhh…Kazuma…Could you turn off the light?" she asked shyly.

"Sure Babe," he said walking over to the wall and flipping the switch, causing the once brightly illuminated room, to go dark, with only the light from the window to cast weak streams of light.

He walked back over to the bed and removed his boxers, before climbing back in and hovering over her again. He brought his head back down to her neck and kissed some more, while his hands went to remove her panties.

Now they lay there completely naked, both ready for the next and final step. Kuwabara, of course, made the first move, positioning his member against her hole, and waiting for some indication from her to enter. After a few minutes, he felt Yukina wiggle beneath him. With that cue, he reached over and grabbed and condom out of the nightstand. Once it was securely on, he lowered his hips down and cringed his teeth as his tightness and warmth engulf the first couple of inches of him.

"Damn Babe…" he groaned added another two inches inside of her. "You feel great!"

Below him Yukina too, had her teeth gritting together. She was feeling small waves of pain with every movement her made and couldn't understand why. She'd been raped for years and figured he's have an easy entrance. Still, with ever wave of plain came twice the pleasure, and eight inches later, she could feel they're pelvis' touching.

He lay there for a second, gathering his thoughts and taking in the feeling of her vaginal walls constricting him. He's had sex with quite a few girls, but having sex with Yukina was like experiencing his first time all over again. He was sure which way to move so that he wouldn't come right then and there. He felt her squirm underneath him, signaling that she wanted him to continue. He slowly raised his body and allowed his manhood to slide completely out of her, before plunging right back into her. After repeating this action a few times, and increasing his speed with each stroke, he earned the loud, throaty moans he had been waiting for the whole night.

Yukina was in pure bliss as her arms wildly caressed his upper arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. After a while of studying his movement and gaining some confidence, the dancer in her came out, and she began to move her body to match his movements.

His large body empowered her smaller once, as the familiar wave of climax shot through if penis. He was slightly upset that they passion would soon come to an end, but little did he know the same fate was also taking Yukina.

She was the first to scream out, as the strange feeling bubbled in her lower stomach. This was enough assurance for Kuwabara to allow his release to overcome him. He let out a deep grunt and pressed his hips hard against her, as he spilled his seed inside of the rubber barrier.

After he was finished he collapsed on the side of her, and wrapped her in his arms. They're breathing matched as they both simultaneously drifted into slumber.

Okay sorry it took forever. But as you can see this is a LONG chapter; the longest yet.

I'm not too proud of the Kuwabara/Yukina love scene, but I really wasn't sure where I wanted to take it. I'm pretty sure I'll go back and redo it though. So I'll let you guys know.

Read/review!

First year of college over with, so I should be updating more. But I'm taking summer course so…be patient.


	34. Put Yourself First Keiko

"Keiko, put that cell phone down and come give your grandfather a kiss." Kei's father said to his favorite grandchild.

Keiko looked up from her conversation with Robbie and smiled, "Okay, here I come she said aloud." she then turned her attention back to the cell phone and spoke, "Hey Robbie, text me. I'm being kinda rude to my family really."

"No problem," he said before hanging up.

"Hey Grandpa," Keiko said sweetly, taking the chair next to her grandfather in the kitchen. She planted a kiss on his forehead and sat back against the chair.

"So…ready for this big move of yours?" her Grandpa asked her.

Keiko shook her head, "Kinda, I mean I'm excited because I've wanted this for so long, and I've already made some friends there," she began just as her cell phone began to vibrate. It was Robbie.

**Robbie, 12/26/2007, 02:26pm: **_**So do Japanese people celebrate Christmas today too?**_

Keiko giggled and shook her head, texting him back to explain that she had spent Christmas with Yusuke's family, and now she was visiting her grandparents and extended family.

"But?" Grandpa pushed, knowing there was more to it.

"But…" Keiko looked up. "I'm going to miss everyone. Especially Mom and Dad, I mean they'll be running place all alone. That's a lot of work grandpa."

"Well sweetie they've got Fujiko now, and I'm sure if things get to hard your father will swallow his pride and hire some outside help!" Grandpa joked. "As for missing everyone, you'll be able to come home every holiday and summer right." Keiko nodded. She hadn't yet unveiled her plans to anyone yet. "Well then, you'll be fine."

Keiko sighed and nodded. Again her cell phone vibrated.

**Robbie, 12/26/2007/, 02:29pm: **_**Oh okay, sounds cool. So ready for the second half of senior year? Can you believe it's almost time to go to college!**_

She texted replied, and then looked up at her grandpa, then at her family around her. Was she truly ready, to leave all of this? She spotted her parents in the living room, chatting with dad's cousins. Was she really prepared to say goodbye to them for an extended amount of years? Her eyes landed on Fujiko outside of the window. The sight warms her heart. There was this rebel, promiscuous, sailor-mouthed, all around out of control person, in front of her grandparents' home, playing catch with her little brother.

'_I guess she does have a soft spot after-all.' _Keiko thought as she watched Ruko crack up when the ball accidentally hit Fujiko in the face. Contrary to what Keiko expected, Fujiko just laughed with him and tossed the ball back.

'_I'm not afraid of being on my own. It's leaving everyone else on there own, that I'm afraid of.'_

* * *

Yukina groaned as the bright light from the midday sun peered in through the curtains. She was just about to rise up, when she noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and gasped at the sight of a sleeping Kuwabara behind her.

"Oh No!" she screeched, attempting to jump up, but the gripping around her waist tightened.

"What wrong Babe?" he asked startled.

"We're naked!" she explained, opting to grab for the sheets to separate them, and cover her exposed breast.

Kuwabara chuckled. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes…but…" she replied smiling as the images replaying in her head. Her face went beet red from embarrassment.

"C'mere Baby," he said pulling at her waist and bringing her body back against his

"Kazuma…" she shyly whined.

"What?" he chuckled some more.

"This is embarrassing!" she exclaimed looking at. She couldn't fight the smile that threatened her face as he smirked at her.

"No it's not. It beautiful." He stated kissing her neck.

"So now what?" she sighed, burying her face in his muscular chest.

"Now we can get up and shower, and grab some lunch." He shrugged, sitting up.

"Lunch?" she asked confused. She looked over at the digital clock. "Oh my! It's almost two in the afternoon."

"Yep, sex will do that to you…" he joked. Yukina punched him lightly for laughing.

"It's not funny! Now let get up before Shiz comes home and finds up like…this!" she exclaimed wrapping the covers around her body.

"TOO LATE!" they heard a female voice yell from outside of the door, followed by laughter.

Kuwabara joined in on the laughter and Yukina blushed wildly. "I can't believe this!" she mumbled crawling out of the bed, taking the sheets with her. Kuwabara hurriedly grabbed his boxers off of the floor and slipped them on, before she had the chance to freak out about his exposed manhood.

"Well I guess I'll shower first…" she sighed walking over to the drawer and grabbing some underwear and a towel.

"Sure, I'm gonna finish my sleeping until you get out." He said lazily laying his head back on the pillow. Yukina wrapped the towel around her and tossed the sheets back onto the bed.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, standing at the door, "and keep your head down…I don't want you too look at me," She added quietly.

He chuckled and kept his eyes closed. "Whatever you want babe, I don't' work." He replied.

Yukina nodded and walked out of the room.

Once she had closed the door behind her, Kuwabara laid on his back with his arms folded under his head. They had finally taken there relationship all the way, and It was wonderful!

* * *

Botan stood lazily behind the counter of the Minamino flower shop. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and not a single customer had walked into the store. The Christmas snow had frozen over in the city and more continued to fall rabidly. With the weather and the fact the most people had spent all there money shopping for present, Botan wasn't surprised but the lack of shoppers in the store.

Today, she, Jiro, Kurama, and Shiori were all in the store. Shiori thought it was a good idea to start inventory since the slow pace sales was expected.

"Okay Furuga." Kurama said walking over to the counter. He was dragging a cart full of boxes. "These are the peonies. Just count them all, and write it down on the sheet over there by Jiro." He pointed to the tall, quite boy.

Botan smiled and nodded, "Shouldn't be too hard for an air head like me huh?"

Kurama chuckled. "I try to cut you some slack." He said before back into the back room.

Botan simply smiled and began counting the peonies. She looked inside of each of the four boxes; one contained red flowers, another white, one with pink one, and the last was full of yellow ones. Botan thought to herself how beautiful the flows were, and the pleasant fragrance that they produced.

She began counting the red box, before moving down the line. Fifteen minutes later she was finished. She was just about o roll the cart over to Jiro, when the door chime rang and in walked Maya.

'_Why am I not surprised?' _Botan thought to herself, as the brunette walked over.

"Well, Botan, What a surprise." She greeted giving the fakest smile Botan had ever seen.

"I don't see why. I _do_ work here." Botan replied blandly, directing her eye on the cart of boxes. "What brings you here?"

"Oh just came by to bring Kurama some of my homemade muffins." She said sticking the basket she was holding into Botan eyesight.

Botan reluctantly peeked at the basket's contents. Inside she found four large, fluffy muffins with a delicious aroma floating from them.

"Isn't that sweet of you," Botan replied dryly. She started to push the cart over to Jiro when Maya spoke again.

"Yeah; they're banana nut muffins. Kurama's favorite."

This statement made Botan teeth cringe. This girl had a lot of nerve indeed.

"I bet he and Shiori are in the back. I'll go on back there and give him these." She added. She was just about to walk through the door when Kurama appeared. "Oh Kurama there you are!" she screeched happily. "I was just about to come back there."

"Uhh…hello Maya." He greeted scratching the back of his head. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"These!" she grinned, lifting the basket to him. "I baked them for you."

"Umm…thanks. This is really nice of you." He stuttered, taking the basket from her. He looked over at Botan and noted the irritated expression on her face.

'_Great. Here we go again!'_ He thought to himself. "Hey Botan, finished with those peonies already?" he said walking over to her. Botan nodded as she filled out the space on the inventory sheet designated for the peonies.

"Your first inventory and you've blown through in less than twenty minute." He commented, "You must be trying to out-do me!"

Botan grinned as he wrapped his arm around her. "Just wait until those grades are posted…then you'll really be upset."

Kurama laughed. "Whatever you say Bo,"

Maya folded her arms in disappointment. "Kurama, your muffins are getting cold." She whined.

Kurama turned towards her and then looked down at the muffins. "Uhh…actually I'm going to just warm them up later when I get ready to eat them."

Maya kept her cool and replied, "Gosh, you sure have changed Kurama. Remember back in freshman year, when I would always make those for you. You'd eat them right away, while we studied." She let out a giggled at the memory.

Botan's stomach churned. "Okay, you brought your gift, so shouldn't you be on your way." she said without thinking. Kurama raised his brows in shock, and Jiro also looked up in disbelief. Maya simply smirked. Botan felt threatened by her, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Actually, Shiori and I were talking yesterday and she invited me by to start training with Jiro."

"Training?" both Kurama and Botan said in unison.

"Yes. Training," Maya repeated, "She said something about Jiro going out of town for a few months and needing me to fill in."

Botan jaw dropped, while Kurama inwardly scolded his mother for her actions.

Just then Shiori emerged form the back room. "Hey guys." She greeted. "Maya, glad you could make it," She added smiling sweetly at the other girl.

"Of course, mom," Maya replied, looking over at Botan to read her reaction. "Thank you for the job offer."

Shiori smiled again before turning to the two teens. "How about you two take off. We'll finish up around here." Shiori stated.

Both teens nodded and retreated to the back room to gather their things.

"So…" Kurama began as he helped her with her coat. "Would you like to go back to the apartment and watch a movie? I'll even cook for you."

"No. I'm sure you'd much rather eat your banana nut muffins in peace." She replied blandly.

Kurama sighed and dropped his head, "Really Botan?"

She didn't reply at first; only stood there looking away from him. Maybe she as being insecure again, but in her eyes things were getting out of hand with Maya.

"Look, I'm just going to go home, I'm supposed to be meeting Yukina and Keiko anyways, now they can just come earlier." she spoke finally.

Kurama simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine; I guess I'll just meet up with the guys." He mumbled walking past her.

"Hey," she spoke grabbing his wrist. He turned and looked at her. Botan gave a weak smile and spoke again, "Come by later, and we can watch all the movies you want."

"Sure." He smiled back.

Botan watched him leave before following behind him. It was time for some serious girl talk!

* * *

"Coming!" Keiko called as she descended the stairs of her home. It was a little after seven o'clock, and she was supposed to be meeting Yukina at Botan's house for some girl time. The knocking at the door continued impatiently as she neared it.

"Sheesh I said I was com…" griped as she swung the door open, only to lose her words at the sight of Shishiwakamaru.

"Hey stranger." He said coolly, leaning against the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" she asked absently, without saying hello.

Shishi shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood?"

"Yeah right, what reason would you have to come around this part of town?" she replied. Not bothering to welcome him in. "Fujiko's not here, she won't be back until January." She added smugly.

This time Shishi laughed, "C'mon Keiko, I came to visit you."

"For what?" Keiko shot back. "We haven't spoken in a month!"

"Who fault is that." He replied winking.

"Oh I know it's mine." She exclaimed raising her brow, "I just thought you Hibiya kids were smart enough to take the hint. I guess you're like your cousin huh?"

Shishi played it off cool, but inside he was fuming. _'This bitch has a lot of guts.' _He thought to himself.

"Keiko why the cold shoulder?" he asked, "can I come in?"

Keiko looked at him and then at the living room behind her. "I dunno Shishi. I'm kinda heading out right now."

"Where you headed?" he asked trying desperately to keep the conversation going.

"Botan's." she replied, tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon Keiko, Let's hang out at least once over the break! I really miss talking to you." He stated softly.

"Well, I can't today. I've got plans. Maybe some other time." She rushed. She was trying her hardest not to give in to his charming ways.

Shishi sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'll just call you some other time." He moped.

"Sure. Maybe we can hang out later in the week or something." Keiko said sweetly, slightly feeling bad for turning him down.

"Okay. See you around." He said turning and walking off to his car.

Keiko closed the door and watched him drive off through the peephole. Once he was out of her sight she ran up the stairs, grabbed her purse and phone, and head over to Botan's house.

* * *

Kuwabara sat on the couch with his arms crossed across his chest pouting as Yukina brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

"Aww Kazuma stop, you're making me feel bad!" the short girl cooed putting her brush in her purse and walking over to the couch.

"Good. You should feel bad for leaving me here alone." He pouted like a child.

"But I already promised Botan and Keiko I'd come over and hang out. It's been forever since it was just us three girls." She reminded him.

"C'mon Babe, We just had sex for the first time. We should be celebrating!" he whined.

"How are you supposed to celebrate that Kazuma?' she asked folding her arms.

"Do it again." He mumbled, still wearing his child-like expression.

Yukina blushed wildly. "Like I said, I already made plans with them." She replied. "I'll be back tonight."

"Fine." He huffed. Just then his cell phone began to ring. He looked at it oddly.

"Who's that?" Yukina asked noticing his expression. "Another old girlfriend?" she added smirking.

"For your information, it's Kurama!" he replied matter-of-factly.

Yukina giggled, "See guys' night for you three and girls' night for us. See ya later!" she said skipping out of the door.

Kuwabara chuckled and answered his phone, "What's up Kurama?"

"Hey, Yusuke and I are going to the burger spot. You should meet us there." Kurama's voice came through the receiver.

"I might as well. Yukina just skipped out on me to hang out with Keiko and Botan." Kuwabara replied standing up form his sitting position on the couch.

"Yeah…Botan too." Kurama replied.

"I'll meet you there in fifteen." Kuwabara said before hanging up.

* * *

Keiko pulled up to Botan's shrine at 7:45pm. She looked in her rearview mirror and noticed the shiny pink BMW pull in behind her.

"Hey Yukina!" she greeted walking over to give her best friend a hug. "It's been so long."

"Hello Keiko." Yukina greeted returning the hug.

The two girls followed the walkway to the house and rang the door bell. Seconds later Botan appeared at the door.

"Hey guys come in." she said quietly. No words were spoken as Keiko and Yukina followed Botan upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, Botan stretched across the bed, Keiko took a seat on the floor next to her, and Yukina occupied the chair at her desk.

"Okay Botan, you go first." Keiko said after a few moments of silence. "You seem like you've got something seriously bothering you." Yukina nodded and looked at her blue-haired friend.

It's this Maya girl." Botan said with a sigh. "She keeps popping up everywhere. Bonding with Shiori, bringing Kurama his favorite muffins, and bring up fluffy memories of the two of them. I'm just tired of her." she groaned.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd present that much of a problem." Keiko stated shaking her head.

"I did!" Botan exclaimed, "I knew it from the start! And now she's filling in for Jiro at the shop while he's out of town!"

"Are you serious?" Keiko choked. "Why would Shiori do that?"

"I don't know" Botan shrugged, "But I don't like the thought of being off work while she and Kurama close the shop alone."

"Come on Botan. Kurama's a good guy; he wouldn't do anything like that!" Yukina chimed in.

"It's her I don't trust Yukina." Botan replied gloomily.

"It'll be fine Botan," Keiko added rubbing her friend's back. "I'm sure Kurama will just turn down her advance. He loves you too much to mess things up."

"Trust me Keiko, all the love in the world won't stop them from messing up." Botan replied, "You should know." Keiko dropped her head in shame. Now Botan felt bad. She had a tendency to say the wrong thing to Keiko.

"So Yukina, what's new?" Botan asked, changing the subject.

A smile crept on Yukina's face as the images of the previous night replayed in her mind.

"Oh man spill. I know that smile! What happened?" Botan gushed, perching her upper body with her elbows.

"Well…" Yukina began blushing wildly. "Last night…Kazuma and I had sex…"

"Oh…My…God!" Botan screeched, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yukina!" Keiko exclaimed looking up, a shocked look also present in her face.

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen sometime." Yukina said softly.

"How was it?" Botan asked, the pervert coming out of her.

Yukina bowed her head in embarrassment, "it was really enjoyable. I feel so bad for enjoying so much."

"Its sex girl, you're not supposed to hate it." Botan laughed.

"I can't believe you guys had sex." Keiko stated shaking her head in disbelief.

"Me neither," Yukina chuckled, "It kinda just happened."

"How was Christmas with his family?" Keiko asked curiously.

Yukina sighed, "Not so good. His mother and her sisters hated me!"

"Wow, really?" Botan exclaimed.

Yukina nodded, "They said some really mean things to me."

"Like what?" Keiko asked in a concerned tone.

"They suggested I eat dinner with my own family, his mother taunted my car, and just made it known they didn't want me there. His dad was nice to me, and so was his cousin's fiancé, Zuki." Yukina explained.

"Ugh, what a bunch of bitches!" Botan exclaimed, "I can't believe they could be so rude!"

"I just think Noriko was scared of losing her baby boy to love." Keiko reasoned, "As for his aunts, that's totally uncalled for."

"Yeah, you're gold compared to most girls." Botan added.

"Thanks guys." Yukina smiled, "But I'm content with Kazuma loving me. Zuki showed me that I don't need they're consent. They never approved of her. And now she's engaged!"

Keiko smiled and nodded, "That's good thinking." Botan nodded in agreement.

A silence fell on the room. It was time for Keiko's news.

"Well…I guess the ball is in my field huh?" she stated. The other two girls nodded. "Well…I've been think about my whole Harvard thing and…" she paused not knowing where she wanted to go with her statement.

"And…" Botan ushered her on.

"I dunno guys." Keiko continued. "Sometimes I just feel like I should settle for Tokyo University, so I don't have to leave everyone. My parents, my friends, Yusuke… I just don't want to hurt anyone by going away. My parents have done everything for me, and how do I repay them? By moving to the other side of the world!"

Yukina and Botan looked at each other then back at Keiko, stunned looks plastered across their faces.

"Keiko are you serious!" Botan exclaimed. Keiko nodded. "Are you nuts girl! Why would you pass by an opportunity to get the best education in the world?"

"Botan, I can get my degree in nursing here! Why go all the way to America? And have everyone miss me and make my parents work hard in the shop alone?"

"But you can't get the same experiences." Yukina spoke. "You've got to put yourself first Keiko."

Keiko dropped her head, "But I'll miss everyone so much."

"And we'll all miss you too, but we'll be here when you're ready to get back." Botan replied, "Go to America, make lots of friends, and enjoy the change of scenery. Nobody deserves it more than you."

Yukina nodded. "Plus you'll be able to come home ever summer and on Christmas right?" she added.

Keiko shook her head no.

"Why not?" both girls asked in unison.

"I've decided that if I do go, I'm going to go to summer school, and work over the breaks. I'm not going to be able to fly here and there until I'm ready to move back. I know that if I come back just once, I'll never want to leave home." She explained. The room fell silent; everyone pondering what Keiko had just said.

"Well hey," Botan spoke, breaking the long silence. "If that takes you ten year, we'll still be here."

Yukina nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Something you've wanted for so long. And I'm sure your parents, family, and friends will understand that."

"What about Yusuke?" Keiko asked quietly, staring at the ground.

"He should understand more than anyone." Yukina replied with Botan nodding in agreement.

Keiko sighed. She wasn't sure what to do; she knew she wanted to pursue her Harvard dream, and she knew it would be crazy to not take the offer. But the thought of leaving her parents and Yusuke scared her.

'_What am I going to do?" _She thought to herself.

* * *

Kurama sat in the booth of the usual burger place with Yusuke and Kuwabara. His head was slightly aching from all of the thoughts that ran through it.

"What's going on with you Kurama?" Yusuke asked eying his friend suspiciously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurama mumbled massaging his temple.

"C'mon man, get it off your chest." Kuwabara said while munching on fries.

"Okay…" Kurama began, taking a breath. "My ex-girlfriend from _years a_go magically pops back into my like unexpectedly. My new girlfriend is kind of insecure and jealous, when she has absolutely no reason to be. And Maya just insists on making things complicated. Oh yeah, and _now _my mother has hired Maya at the shop until Jiro returns from his vacation." He exhaled once he was finished.

"Damn," Kuwabara replied shaking his head. "Well just don't get caught up in anything with Maya. Botan would be crushed."

"Trust me I have no intentions with Maya." Kurama sighed, "But I can't take the cold shoulder Botan gives me whenever Maya pops up. It's not my fault!"

"I bet Maya stretching the truth to Botan." Yusuke stated.

"Yeah, making things seem like something they're not." Kuwabara added.

Kurama thought about it. "Maya was never that type. But she could be slightly taunting Botan." He replied.

"Well on a happier note." Kuwabara spoke proudly. "Yukina and I took it to the next level finally."

Yusuke smirked at his best friend. "Really? It's about time."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked giving him a look.

"Calm down," Yusuke chuckled, "I'm just saying that if Keiko and I lived together, we'd be at like one hundred times by now!" he joked.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll do it again anytime soon." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Don't rush it Kuwabara." Kurama warned sipping his shake, "Botan and I don't have sex as often as you would think."

Kuwabara nodded, "I guess you're right. I mean I'm not in this relationship for the sex. It's just been so freaking long since I'd had sex. Ya know?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No…I don't;"

"Well of course you don't" Kurama replied.

"Shut up," Yusuke mumbled, "anyways Congrats dude."

"Yeah, I just hate that my mother and aunts gave her such a hard time." He sighed.

Yusuke and Kurama nodded.

"Yukina will grow on them. She a wonderful person," Kurama stated.

"I hope so. I love Yukina, and plan on having her around for a long time. But I love my mother too."

"Yeah, but your moms going to have to learn to get to know Yukina," Yusuke added.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. He'd have to try again. He'd just have to bring Yukina around when his aunts weren't around. He had faith his mother would soon lighten up, if she hadn't already.

* * *

The last week of winter break had arrived and Keiko still wondered if her decision to leave was the best one. She had yet to confide in her parents about the issue, nor was she sure she even wanted to. She knew her parents, like everyone else, would tell her to go and pursue her dreams; but was that what they really wanted? And further was it what she wanted? She decided it would be best to just enjoy the rest of her senior year in high school with her friends before dwelling to hard on the subject.

This particular Monday Keiko was sitting on her couch watching TV. It was nearing six o'clock, and her shift in the restaurant had ended almost an hour ago. She was chuckled at the scene from a made for TV comedy on the screen, when her cell phone began to ring.

**Yusuke, 01/03/2008, 5:51pm: **_**Hey.**_

Keiko smiled and responded with 'hello'. She turned her attention back to the movie, but inside thoughts of what he could have wanted ran through her brain. They hadn't had sex again since the day after Christmas, nor had they spoken much. After three minutes she replied:

**Yusuke, 01/03/2008, 5:54pm: **_**What are you doing?**_

Keiko replied just as Fujiko descended the stairs. Even after Fujiko's apology, the two girls still exchanged few words. Keiko decided it was a good time to strike up some type of conversation.

"Hey Fuji, I thought you were going out with friends today?" she said looking at the other girl, who was dressed in baggy grey sweat pants and a tank top.

Fujiko turned to Keiko, obviously surprised by her cousin's acknowledgment of her. "Uhh I figured I'd hang around here and help out with the restaurant tonight." She replied with a small smile.

Keiko nodded as her cell phone rang. "That's nice." There was an awkward silence as Keiko read the text from Yusuke, and Fujiko finally made her way into the restaurant.

**Yusuke, 01/03/2008, 5:56pm: **_**I saw your little boyfriend today.**_

Keiko raised a brow in confusion as she tried to rack through her brain who he could be talking about.

_**Who? **_She texted back while still thinking of who the mystery guy was.

**Yusuke, 01/03/2008, 5:57pm: **_**Shishi… **_

Keiko smirked at the response. _**Where? and what happened? **_

She knew neither boy had gotten over the fight at the party, and unlike other girls, Keiko was the least bit flattered but the drama between the two boys.

**Yusuke, 01/03/2008, 6:01pm: **_**I'm in Hibiya with Jin. And nothing happened. He was just in the mall too.**_

Keiko sighed in relief. She knew Yusuke wasn't one to hold back from a fight, and she was sure he had some pent up aggression from not being able to finish kicking Shishi's ass. Keiko replied, _**that's good.**_

Her phone rang again, but this time her heart skipped at the sight of the caller ID. It was Robbie, and he was calling her. "Hello." She greeted looking at the clock on the wall. It was only five after six o'clock, and her free minute wouldn't begin until seven, but he was sure her father would understand.

"Hey Keiko. What's up?" his beach boy accent came through the receiver.

"Hey Robbie, its good hearing from you!"

"What are you doing? Is this a good time to call?" he asked.

"I'm not doing anything just sitting on the couch and texting." She replied, leaving the fact that she was also running her bill by talking to him this early.

"Cool. So how's your winter break been?"

"It's been good. Just glad to be around my friends again." She replied, "Not that I didn't enjoy you guys." She added quickly.

Robbie chuckled, "I understand. Mac and I missed our friends too."

"How is Mac? I haven't talking to her since we left Harvard." Keiko asked.

"She's okay. She works a lot so that's probably why she never calls you. But I'll be sure to mention that to her." he explained. "But hey I've got to jet; I'll call you later okay?'

Keiko nodded, slightly disappointed that the conversation was over. "Okay."

"It was nice hear from you, I'll call you in a few hours. Promise."

This made Keiko smile and she replied before hanging up the phone. She sat up on her couch and looked around. _"Now what?" _she thought to herself. She looked at her cell and noticed that Yusuke never texted her back. _'I hate when he does that' _she thought as she stood to enter the restaurant. She figured she'd help her family out since there was no sign her going out anywhere.

As promised Robbie did call her a few hours later, around ten o'clock, and the two talked all night.

* * *

Yukina sat up in bed when she heard the sound of Kuwabara entering the house. As usual he didn't come into his room, but instead flopped down on the couch. It had been a week and a half since the two had make love, and it hadn't happened again, nor had Kuwabara made the transition from sleeping on the couch to sharing his bed with Yukina at night.

Yukina felt terrible for that. She knew he would never force himself on her, but she didn't have the courage to ask him to sleep with her. She also knew Kuwabara was too much of a gentleman to suggest it himself. Yukina exhaled deep and slide out of bed to head to the living room. When she entered the room she found him on the couch with his head buried in a pillow, snoring softly. She cleared her throat causing him to jerk awake.

"Hey Babe." He greeted groggily. "You're still up?"

Yukina nodded shyly. "Yeah, you know I can't sleep until you come home."

Kuwabara smiled and sat up patting the seat for her to sit. Yukina did as asked and cuddle up next to him.

"So how was work?" she asked softly nuzzling in his chest.

"Rough as usual," he replied yawning, "I just hate that I'm always so tired when I get off."

"Why?" Yukina asked looking up at him.

"Because I want to spend time with you when I get off." He replied kissing her forehead.

Yukina nodded. "You know Kazuma, we've already had sex."

"Oh yeah Babe, how could I forget!" he grinned tightening his embrace.

Yukina giggled, "Kazuma! I mean… since we've already taken that step, I don't see why you can't just…sleep in the bedroom with me…" she trailed off.

Kuwabara raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Yukina shook her head.

"Well…c'mon." he said standing and pulling her up too. "Let's go to bed!"

Yukina gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong babe?" he stopped dragging her and looked her in the eye.

Yukina shrugged, "I guess this means we've got to have sex huh?"

Kuwabara smirked, "Not if you don't want to Babe. I'm just excited about waking up next to you in the morning. Honestly."

Yukina smiled and nodded in return.

"So." He began, as they made they're way to the bed room. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"I did." Yukina replied walking over and slipping her small frame under the cover. "I just don't want it to be the central part of our relationship." She explained softly.

Kuwabara nodded as he pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. "Is it okay if I come in like this?" he asked her holding his arms out.

Yukina blushed and nodded. The slight of his body was incredible, but she was too shy not to turn beet red every time she was exposed to it.

"So…" he continued as he crawled in the bed and wrapped her body close to his, so that now her back was pressed against his chest. "I was thinking tomorrow we could go see a movie and maybe go to a nice restaurant for dinner?"

Yukina nodded, "Sounds great. It's bee a while since we've done that."

"I'm sorry I'm always so busy." He whispered kissing behind her ear.

"It's fine. I mean it's not like I'm working and contributing around here." She stated quietly.

"Nope. You're not allowed to work. Just be here to make me smile." He replied nuzzling her.

Yukina laughed, "Goodnight Kazuma. You're too much some times."

"Night Babe." He replied. Yukina wasn't shocked when he was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

Botan bit her bottom lips as she scrolled down the schedule. Where there was once four names, now lay a fifth; Maya. To make the situation even worse, Maya's first day would be in the morning, opening the store with Kurama. Botan looked at her name, she wasn't scheduled to come in that day, and in fact the two teens would be opening and closing the shop alone. Botan gave out a loud sigh.

"It'll be okay, Botan." She her a deep voice speak. She jumped and turned to find Jiro standing next to the coat rack.

"Oh hey Jiro. You scare me." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. But really you don't have to worry about Kurama and Maya. I know Kurama loves you. And this Maya working here thing thing, it's just a favor." Jiro spoke.

Botan gave a weak smile. "Uhh…Thanks Jiro."

"Well I'm going to set the alarm, so let's get out of here." Jiro said walking out of the room.

Botan nodded and followed him out.

* * *

The next morning Kurama stood in from of the shop fidgeting with the difficult lock. He was so concentrated on the task that he didn't even notice the dark haired girl walking up behind him.

"Hey cutie!" Maya's voice came, startling the red head teen.

Kurama spun around, "Oh uhh, hey Maya. I forgot I was training you today…" he replied.

"Yep. I'm you pupil for the day!" she replied cheerfully. "Looks like you're having trouble with that lock." She added giggling.

"Oh uh, no I've got it." He replied popping the lock open. "C'mon in."

Maya nodded and followed him inside. The shop was quiet and pretty humid in the early hours of the day. She frowned as she felt her newly fixed curls began to fall from sticky heat.

"So I guess I'll let you start by watering the plants." Kurama spoke up. "It's right over there." He pointed to the back of the shop. "Just turn the yellow nozzle, and go down the aisle with the sprayer." He instructed her. Maya nodded and did as told.

He could feel her watching him from across the shop, and though he was slightly nervous working alone with her today, he was positive nothing would happen on his part. Botan was becoming one of his most cherished female, falling second to his mother, and he wanted nothing more to keep her away from her insecurities about his relationship, or lack-thereof, with Maya.

"Umm…Kurama…" he heard Maya sudden voice chime after about twenty-five minutes.

"Yes?" he said turning around. He blood began to rush at the sight of his ex-girlfriend standing behind him soaked from head to toe. "What…happened?" he said as he cautiously eyes her. Her sweater was pressed heavily against her chest, and her once light blue jeans were now dark and clung to her thighs.

"I guess lost control of the hose." She giggled sheepishly. "Do you guys keep any spare clothes in the back?"

"I doubt it. Would you like for me to send you home to change?" he asked her.

Maya shook her head, "I'll live. It's too cold to drive all the way to Hibiya wet. I'll just air dry." She giggled, "Besides maybe this will bring some excitement around here." She added with a wink.

Kurama sighed and shook his head, "There's a towel in the back, try drying off as best as you can, while I unlock the doors, customers should be coming soon."

Again, Maya nodded ad did as told, disappearing in the back to find the towel. Kurama walked over and unlocked the shops doors.

The shop was buzzing by noon and Maya quickly caught on to the working of the register, while Kurama assisted customers on the floor.

"Welcome to the Minamino Flower shop!" Maya greeted for the hundredth time as the door chime sounded. She looked over to look to see who exactly she was speaking too and slightly frowned at the sight of a certain blue-haired beauty. She quickly corrected her frown and fixed a fake smile. "Botan? What brings you here?"

Botan ignored the girls greeting and fake smile, and focused her attention on Maya wet, but drying shirt and pants. _'What the hell?'_ Just as she was about to ask Maya about the wet clothes, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart." Kurama greeted sweetly.

"Hi." Botan said softly. "I just wanted to see you so I figured I'd drop by."

Kurama smirked, "You don't trust me." He said quiet enough so that his words stay out of Maya's earshot. Botan was just about to interject when Kurama placed his finger on her lips and shushed her.

"Hey Maya, look after things for me. If you need me _call _the back room okay?" he stated, pulling Botan behind him into the back room.

Maya reluctantly nodded, while her eyes followed the couple to the back. Botan was become a severe irritation in her life, and she was prepared to her boyfriend back no matter what.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Botan walked over and took a seat on top of the steel desk, letting her feet swing back a forth slowly. Kurama walked over stood in front of her.

"It's not that I don't trust you Kurama. It's _her _I don't trust." She spoke quietly.

Kurama rested his hands on her shoulders, "She's just working here Botan. Nothing going to happen, I've got you and she knows that." He reasoned, only half believing his own words.

"But does she _respect _that?" Botan shot back. "No, she doesn't. And why his she all wet? What were you guys doing?"

Kurama sighed, "She lost control of the water hose when she was watering the flowers. We weren't doing anything." He explained.

Botan gave him a skeptical look.

"Botan, don't you think I'd also be wet if we were playing in the water together?" he added raising his brow. He wasn't the type to lose his cool over petty things like the subject at hand.

Botan sighed and nodded in agreement. "Like I said, it's her I don't trust. I love you so much, and I know deep down you'd never hurt me. But girl are very manipulative." She explained.

"Maya's not being manipulative. She just moved back and I'm the only person she knows." He stated trying to defer Botan from having ill thoughts of Maya.

Botan chuckled, "Okay, tell me this. When she supposedly _"wet"_ herself with the hose, did she shriek?" she asked make air quotes with the word wet.

Kurama thought about it and sighed. "Okay, so maybe she does still like me, it doesn't matter, I love you, and Maya is the least of my worries." He expressed, grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips. Botan grinned into the kiss and ran her tongue across his teeth, begging for access. Kurama quickly parted his lip, while jetting his tongue into hers. She allowed his hands to roam up and under her thin sweater, and he was seconds away from caressing her breast, when the phone rang.

Botan groaned in frustration. "That must be your little girlfriend."

Kurama chuckled and removed his hands. "Are you going to stick around?" he asked fixing his shirt.

Botan shook her head, "No Kougi and I are going to lunch,"

He nodded, "Well, I'll stop by later okay?"

Botan nodded and walked out of the back room, he followed behind her and went to the cash register to see what Maya needed. She knew Maya didn't need any help, especially when she caught her smirking as Botan left the shop.

Botan was trying to reframe from confrontation, but in doing so was becoming increasingly insecure about her status with Kurama. He had given her no reason to feel threatened by infidelity, but then again neither had any of the others.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

I know it's been forever, but I'm in summer school now and I'm working a lot and busy. But trust me I will finish! Read/review. I promise I'll update soon!


	35. Part Two: Second Semester

It was the last day of the winter break, and Kuwabara and Yukina sat in a booth at small local restaurant having lunch. The snow had taking a break from falling from the sky, making this the perfect day to do some shopping and eat out.

"Maybe it is a good idea for you to buy your own clothes babe, you're a big spender." Kuwabara joked. They had just gotten back from some early morning shopping, and Yukina had out-spent him by a little over one hundred dollars.

"I told you," Yukina giggled. "I guess I never had the chance to buy whatever I wanted when I lived with Tarukane. And now I have all this freedom and I don't know what to do with it!"

Kuwabara smiled, "But you always wore stylish clothes at school."

"That's because when Tarukane wasn't drunk and felt like being nice, he'd always spoil me with money. And when I met Botan and Keiko I'd go shopping with them." She explained.

Kuwabara nodded. He was just about to speak when Yukina's cell phone rang. "Who is that?" he asked studying the shocked look on her face?

"It's…Hiei." She said slowly before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Yukina, this is Hiei?" a voice replied.

"Umm…Hi Hiei, it's nice to hear from you." She replied smiling.

"Are you busy? If so I'll call back some other time." He said quickly, his voice slightly cold, mixed with a hint of hopefulness.

"I'm just having lunch with Kazuma right now." Yukina replied looking up at Kuwabara who was taking the check from the waitress.

"Well, I'll just call you some other time,"

"No!" she snapped, causing both her brother and her boyfriend to jump. "I mean, no I don't mind talking to you. Was there something you needed?"

"Have that ape escort you to Genkai's shrine. I thought you'd might want to pick up where we left off last time." His tone was flat and nonchalant.

"Well I could just drive out there myself I mean…"

"No. I don't want a repeat of last time. And even though I don't particularly care for Kuwabara, I know he'll take care of you. Or so I hear." He responded firmly.

"Yeah, he will." She smiled, and looked up at Kuwabara. He gave her a confused look accompanied with a smile.

"I'll see you later." He said before hanging up. Yukina didn't even get a chance to reply.

"What was all of that about?" Kuwabara asked.

"He wants to meet up with me," she replied, looking back up at him.

"Awesome, where?" he asked.

"Genkai's"

"Well I'll drop you over there later. I don't want anything else to happen to you, ya know?" he stated, standing to leave.

"Yeah that's what he suggested," she said standing as well, "Great! Now I've got an overprotective boyfriend as well as an overprotective brother!"

Kuwabara chuckled, "Hey we're just looking out for you."

* * *

'_Cannot believe I'm doing this!' _Keiko scolded herself as she sat on a bench in the middle of the park.

She had agreed to meet Shishi in this very spot and now she was having serious second thoughts. The agreement was made out of sheer boredom, and she had no intentions of anything romantic happening. She was simply curious as to what it was he wanted to talk to her about.

She had only been sitting on the bench a few minutes when she spotted him walking up. He was wear a large winter coat, so it was almost hard to tell it was him until walked closer.

"I didn't think you were really going to show." He said as she approached.

Keiko smiled, "Well here I am, what do you want?"

Shishi shrugged and looked around, "Just wanted to see you."

Keiko sighed. She knew he was trying to charm her into coming back to him, and though the charm was working, she had absolutely no intentions of re-establishing their "relationship"

"So how have you been?" He asked sitting down next to her, "Enjoying the break?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, but I'm ready for school to start back."

"Really? Why?" He asked smirking.

"Because I'm leaving soon and I want to spend as much time with my classmates and teachers as possible." She explained.

"You really are a nerd Yukimura," he chuckled, "But I almost forgot about you leaving."

"Yeah, I've been having thoughts of just settling for the university here,"

"What? Why?" he asked, a look of surprise present on his face.

"I'm just afraid of leaving my family and friends alone." She expressed, "I'm the center of my family, and the go-to person in my group of friends. It's just going to be weird not seeing them everyday. Ya know?"

Shishi nodded. "Are the majority of your friends going to the University of Tokyo?"

Keiko nodded, "I think so. What about you? What college are you planning on attending?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. I've been look at a couple of places."

"Oh, I guess I've always had my heart set on Harvard, so it's different hearing people not know where they want to go to college."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being goal oriented." He replied giving her a thumb up.

"I guess so." She said quietly. An awkward silence followed, as both teen sat on the bench looking out at the partially frozen lake. Though there was still some slight tension between the two of them, Keiko had to admit that his company was enjoyable. He was easy to talk to on an intellectual level. Not that Yusuke was an idiot, but the conversations they had usually involved immature topics.

"I'm really sorry about Fujiko, and the night of the party." He spoke breaking the silence.

"It's fine. I'm over it now." She replied, her eyes never leaving the lovely sight over the icy lake.

"No, it's not. I was supposed to be interested in you, and what I did was wrong. And as for the fight with Yusuke, that was childish and juvenile. That's not me at all." He stated looking at her. "I just really want you to forgive me. Maybe we can even start over and try again."

Keiko sighed and turned her head to face him. The look in his eyes seemed genuine, but then again, she was never really good at reading Shishiwakamaru.

"I forgive you Shishi." She stated after a while. His eyes lit up and he was about to thank her, when she spoke again. "But…we can't start over."

The smile quickly left his face and was replaced with confusion. "Why not? I thought things were cool. I thought you forgave me?"

"I do. But I don' trust you and your intentions. And most importantly I'm in love with Yusuke." She explained.

"Yusuke?" he frowned, "Seriously Keiko? With all the bullshit he's been putting you through? I thought you were smarter than that?" he shot.

"Oh I'm very intelligent, but I'm also a sucker for love. I know Yusuke's not the perfect candidate for a good boyfriend. But unlike you, I know his intentions aren't to hurt me, I know that he loves me." She expressed passionately. "I don't mind us being friends, but I can't have anything more than that with you Shishi. Not knowing what I know about you and your scorebook."

"Ugh, to hell with the scorebook, that was childish and it's over. I really do like you." He replied frustrated. "You know about Yusuke and all his other girls, so what's stopping you from being with me?"

Keiko sighed, "I'm going home now Shishi. It was stupid for me to come in the first place. Have a nice day." She stood to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go!"

Keiko looked down at him, before snatching her wrist away and walking off.

* * *

On this particular day, Shiori had called everyone into work at the flower shop. It was Jiro's last day working until he returned from his vacation, so she wanted to make sure Maya had all of the ropes down.

Botan was the last person to arrive, dressed fashionable in a soft pink v-neck sweater-dress, and a fluffy white scarf tied around her neck. Below she donned white tights and knit pink snow boots. She was determined to look her best every time she was in the same room as Kurama and Maya.

Though she'd never admit it, Maya was causing her great insecurities. Even Kurama's assuring words were enough to stop her heart rate from increasing every time Maya would hug him, or tap his shoulder. She knew all of Maya's touching was done with the intent of pissing her off, but still it got to her.

Maya's relationship with Shiori was another thing that bothered Botan. The two were extremely close, and it wasn't uncommon for them to go off into side conversations that only the three of them would know about. Mainly about Maya and Kurama in their younger years, leaving Jiro and Botan clueless; Botan was pretty sure Jiro didn't mind as much as she did though.

"So I looks like now that Jiro will be absent for a while Maya will be substituted into his slots on the schedule." Shiro spoke as the five of them unloaded boxes. "So where usually Mondays and Wednesdays are Botan and Jiro running the shop, it'll be Maya and Botan." She looked back and forth at the too girls. Maya smiled sweetly at Botan, who mustered up the fakest smile she could.

"And since Kurama works almost everyday, He'll be mixed in there some days, but Friday night's you'll close the shop with Maya." Shiori finished. "And I'll be here all day Sunday with whoever's scheduled. Sundays will now rotate so next Sunday it'll be Kurama and all day, the next Botan, and the next Maya. Sounds good?" The four teens nodded.

"Great, well as soon as we get these boxes put up you three can go, and Jiro and I will close up." She said looking at Kurama, Maya, and Botan who all nodded.

It was almost 4:30pm when the boxes were unloaded and Shiori dismissed the three teens.

"So Kurama what are about to do?" Maya asked skipping up to his car. Botan leaned against her own which was parked in front of his.

"Uhh…I was planning on going up to the mountains to meet with an old friend." He answered walking around to the driver's side.

Maya leaned frontally against the passenger door. "Oh, I was hoping maybe we could hang out."

Botan snapped her head towards them. Her eyes met with Kurama's who gave an apologetic look. She walked over to the driver's side and was about to butt into the conversation when Kurama spoke again.

"No Maya, I think I'm just going to meet up with Hiei."

"Hiei? Really? I didn't know you too were still friends!" Maya said cheerfully. "Maybe I could come with you. It's been forever since I last saw him."

"You know Hiei?" Botan asked blandly with her arms folded across her chest.

Maya smirked and nodded, "Yes, he and Kurama were like best friend when we were dating." She turned her attention to Kurama, leaving Botan inwardly fuming. "Do you ever hear from Kuronue?" She asked.

Kurama shook his head, "Not since last summer. He was always the distant type. But the business I have with Hiei his kind out private, maybe another time?"

"Okay." Maya replied a hint of disappointment in her voice, much to Botan liking. "I'll see you around I guess." She added. She looked over at Botan and spoke. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Botan nodded and waved a few fingers, signally for her to leave. Once Maya had driven away Botan turned to her boyfriend and gave a weak smile. "So are you really meeting with Hiei today? And who is Kuronue?"

"I do have business with Hiei. He's meeting with Yukina at Genkai's place, and he wants me there just in case something bad happens?" He explained.

"I didn't know you were the fighting type?" Botan smirked.

"You'd be surprised," he replied with a wink.

"So what about this Kuronue fellow?" she asked again.

"He was one of my childhood friends. We lost touch in high school, when I met Hiei and…Maya. He pops up every now and then…"

Botan sucked her teeth.

"What's wrong now?" he sighed leaning against the car. Botan shrugged. "Botan…"

"I dunno it's just tiring; she knows everything about you. You're friends, your childhood, she's just always a step ahead of me," she admitted, turning her head so that she didn't meet his emeralds.

"That's far from true." He spoke grabbing her hand, "I love you, Botan. That's a step she'll never have ahead of you. Next to my mother, I've never loved a women the way that I love you." As he spoke he grabbed her chin and turned her head, causing their eyes to meet. Botan blushed and lowered her head.

"Hey now, don't try hiding that beautiful smile from me." He said holding her close.

"Well, I guess I'd better let you go." She said stepping back. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Kurama nodded, "I'll try to call you tonight."

"Okay. Love you." She replied planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." He mumbled into the kiss.

* * *

Yukina smiled as the steps that led to the temple came into sight.

"So this is where Genkai lives?" Kuwabara asked.

Yukina nodded, "And Hiei. Kazuma I'm so excited, I mean he's finally reaching out to me," She gushed.

Kuwabara smiled at her. The genuine look of happiness on her face made was enough to bright his day.

"Well, I guess I'll be back to see you tonight?" he asked.

Yukina nodded, "Thanks Kazuma." She kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem babe, I know this means a lot to you." He smiled.

Yukina exited the car and walked up the stairs to the temple. Her wristwatch read _5:02pm _meaning the son would be setting in a few hours. She knew Hiei would want her to leave the temple before the sun set.

She approached the screen door of the temple and just as before, it slid open and there stood Hiei.

"I see that baboon got you here safely." He said blandly.

Yukina giggled, "He's just as protective as you are."

'_Humph' _was his reply as he turned and walked into the room behind him. Yukina followed and was relieve to see the many torches that illuminated the room, unlike before with the few dimly lit candles.

"Hello Yukina," a male's voice greeted as he entered the room from the other side.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I'm just here to make sure your visit goes well," he winked.

Yukina smiled and nodded, "Thank you,"

"Oh," he added as he turned to leave, "Tell Kuwabara that I'll bring you home."

Yukina nodded again, and sent a quick text to her boyfriend. Once Kurama had exited the room an awkward silence fell upon the two. Yukina look at her brother who sat across from her with his legs criss-crossed. She knew that if they were going to make progress she would have to be the one to speak first.

"So…Will you be attending school tomorrow too?"

Hiei shook his head no. "I don't go to school."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I've been too busy." He replied blankly.

"Oh," Yukina replied. The silence returned.

Hiei sat in his same position his eyes focused on the fire in front of him. Yukina sat across from him lost in her own thoughts. This was a disappointment compared to what she had expected,

"Kurama told me that you were…upset, about the way I've been acting since our discovery of one and other. I guess I haven't been much of a brother. But I didn't grow up receiving much affection as you did." He spoke finally.

Yukina chuckled, "I wouldn't call what I went through affection."

Hiei looked up at her, meeting her eye. "I apologize."

"No, no you're fine." She stated, "But you're right, when I was a kid my Aunt Rui and Tarukane were good too me. But after Rui passed, Tarukane changed…"

Hiei cringed at the man's name. "How can you say his name?"

Yukina gave him a look of pure confusion.

"How can you say the name of that horrid uncle of yours, after everything he did to you?" Hiei explained.

Yukina sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I've learned to move on somewhat. That "Baboon" helped me do that." She giggled making finger quotes for the word baboon.

"You love him" Hiei stated more than asked.

"I do. Very much so," Yukina answered, "He saved my life. He's been so good to me."

"How long have you dated?" Hiei asked her.

"Well…Yukina thought, "He had been making advance towards me since I first transferred to Sariaki, my sophomore year. I never took him seriously though. Then we became really good friends during the end of junior year, we even went to prom together. I guess technically we began dating during the summer, and I've been living with him since the end of July."

"You trust him?" Hiei spoke once she was finished. "After everything Tarukane and his flunkies did to you, how do you trust men?"

"I have to live my life despite that. I know Kazuma would never hurt me. Same with Kurama and Yusuke and my other friends; Sakyo does everything he can to help me; and I'm just happy with those four men in my life helping me to _not _fear every man in the world." She expressed.

"Kurama told me about your dance teacher." He said switching subjects.

Yukina nodded, "I just had a really dumb moment."

'_Humph' _was again his response.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A small voice came from the doorway that Kurama had earlier exited. There stood Genkai. "But dinner is ready, so would you two like to bring your conversation to the table?"

Yukina looked back at Hiei, who stood and walked past her. She stood and followed suit sitting across from him at the small table and next Kurama. Genkai took her seat next to Hiei.

"How has your break been Yukina?" the elder woman asked as she passed around the dishes of food.

"It's been great. The best ever." She answered cheerfully.

"How was Christmas?" Genkai asked.

Yukina sighed, but managed a smile. "It was nice." She said simply. But Genkai's wise eyes saw right through the fake smile.

"You're lying Yukina, what happened?"

Yukina gave another sigh. Kurama looked at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl, as he had already heard the story of his dramatic Christmas with the Kuwabaras.

"It really was nice. Kazuma and I went to his parent's home in the country, where his whole family was having dinner. His dad was really nice to me, and his cousin's fiancé, but his mother and aunts were a different story." She admitted quietly.

Genkai nodded. "Well I don't have a son for myself, but I could imagine it being rough for him bring home a delightful young lady like you, and proclaim his love for her to me."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. But I was honestly just happy to be with Kazuma and Shizuru on Christmas." Yukina replied taking a sip of tea. "They're like my real family."

Genkai again nodded, "What about you Kurama?" she asked looking across at the redhead.

"I just spent Christmas with my mother. Botan was with her family." He explained in short.

"Well," Genkai spoke. "Hiei and I had our own Christmas dinner. He even brought a friend." She added with a wink. Hiei grunted; annoyance etched on his face.

Yukina giggled, while Kurama spoke, "Now Hiei, don't tell you have a girlfriend, and haven't told me about her…" he smirked.

"Shut up Kurama, she's not a girlfriend. Just a girl I met during my travels." Hiei spoke.

"Travels?" Yukina asked curiously.

"I've looked for you for many years. Tarukane had you heavily guarded." Hiei said quickly and blandly.

"Oh," Yukina nodded. She wanted to ask him more, but thought against it.

The four of them continued to converse for the next hour, with Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai doing most of the talking, until Hiei announced that it was getting too late and the sun was setting. Kurama and Yukina bid Hiei goodbye, and promised to some by Genkai's office in the morning and say hello.

Yukina wasn't surprise when Hiei didn't return the hug she gave him before she and Kurama exited the house. Still, deep down she knew her twin was coming around. She knew he hadn't searched for all these years just to show that he didn't care about her existence.

* * *

Keiko sat on the couch playing with Puu, when she heard the locks click on the front door. Her parents were in the restaurant, so she never even looked up to see who was coming in. She already knew.

"Hey Keiko," Fujiko's soft voice came from behind her.

"Hey," Keiko simply replied, keeping her attention on her puppy.

She heard Fujiko sigh and ascend the stairs, leaving Keiko in short lived silence before returning ten minutes later.

"Cute puppy!" Fujiko gushed as she rounded the couch. She hand changed into a light brown skinny-strapped cami, and a pair of chocolate colored Capri sweats. "Where'd you get it?"

"Yusuke bought him for me. It was a Christmas present." Keiko replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well that was nice of him." Fujiko replied ignoring her cousin's attitude. She couldn't blame Keiko for giving her the cold shoulder, but she really was trying to start over on the right foot with Keiko.

"Yeah," Keiko mumbled. A long silence followed. Keiko sat on the couch rubbing the now sleeping Puu, while Fujiko sat two cushions away, looking at the TV.

"So…" Keiko began, deciding to give in and break the uncomfortable silence. "Get anything for Christmas?"

Fujiko nodded, "My mom got me a car!" she squealed.

Keiko raised her eyebrow and smile genuinely. "Wow, that's great! What kind?"

"A Honda Accord; it's nowhere near as nice as your Civic, but it'll get me around." She replied.

"That's awesome Fuj." Keiko replied genuinely.

"Yeah, but my favorite gift was from Ruko. He gave me the cutest little teddy bear. Some project he had in school." She sighed, "I miss that kid already."

Keiko smiled. It warmed her heart to hear Fujiko talk about her little brother like that. The bond they shared made Fujiko seem so out of character.

"Well I guess I'd better go check in with Uncle Kei." She spoke. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Keiko nodded in response and watched as Fujiko walked through the restaurant doors and greeted her parents. Maybe she really was trying to change?

* * *

"_**Welcome back Sariaki Students!"**_

Yusuke and Fujiko both sighed at the sound of the morning intercom announcements. All the seats were filled forcing the two distance teens to sit next to each other.

Yusuke hesitantly looked at her from the corner of his eye. He hadn't really spoken to her since the incident at Keiko's house months ago, nor had he been in her presence longer than a minute.

"You don't have to nervous Yusuke. I won't bite." Fujiko suddenly spoke. She turned her head and gave an amused smile.

Yusuke gave a sheepish grin, "It's kind of awkward I guess."

"Right," Fujiko said turning her head back to the front of the class as the announcements continued.

"_**Also, Homecoming for the Spring Sports will take place two weeks from Friday, on the twenty-third. Candidates will be receiving they're nominations through the course of the day."**_

"So I saw the puppy you got Keiko, super cute." She smiled looking back over at him.

"Yeah, I could really think of anything else. Then I walked into a pet store and the little guy was just sitting there." Yusuke explained. "Did you get anything?"

Fujiko nodded, "My mom bought me a car, and my baby brother gave me a stuffed teddy bear he made at school," she answered, "I know it's corny but he's only five." She added noticing his chuckling.

Yusuke chuckled, "Nah its not. It's just funny. Ben, my mother boyfriend, he gave me a car too, and Keiko gave me a really expensive teddy bear that she made at one of those bear maker places in the mall."

Fujiko raised a brow and smiled, "That is weird."

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

"_**And also, all seniors need to make the time to stop by Senior Counselor Genkai's office and pick up the order forms for cap and gowns, announcements, and other senior dues."**_

"So are you excited about homecoming?" Fujiko asked.

Yusuke sat back and folded his arms behind his head, "I guess so." He shrugged. "The game is the big deal for me. Not much the ceremony."

"Seems fun thought; I wish I played a sport," Fujiko commented as the intercom made its final announcement and cut off.

"Why don't you?" He asked her.

Fujiko shrugged, "I'm just not the athletic type. I'm more into using my head."

Yusuke suppressed a chuckle at his own nasty thoughts and replied with an 'oh'. The teacher walked in seconds later and the short conversation ended. Periodically, Yusuke would catch Fujiko sneaking peeks at him. He didn't mind much, he was used to girls looking at him with lust. But Fujiko was a mystery. He figured she'd move on after all of the drama between her and Keiko. Maybe striking up the conversation with her was a bad idea?

* * *

Botan sat in her History class texting her love. This had become routine for them, since Botan was always lonely and bored in her first period class, and Kurama was in a simple elective he need just to pass time.

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:03am: **_**How's your morning so far sweetie?"**_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 8:03am: **_**Ugh, boring as usual. I wish we had class together…**_

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:05am: **_**I don't know. I doubt we'd learn much lol.**_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 8:06am: **_**Well that's nothing new; I swear this history class is a waste of time!**_

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:09am: **_**lol I'm sure it could be worse.**_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 8:10am: **_**Yeah. I could find out Maya was transferring here and had every single class with you…**_

Kurama sighed when he read the text. He was trying to fight it, but Botan's newfound insecurity was beginning to slightly annoy him. He missed the super confident, bubbly girl he started this relationship with. She was able to withstand the many female pursuers he's had before, but for some reason Maya was taking a huge toll on her.

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:13am: **_**And I can guarantee you I'd still think of you all day everyday.**_

His reply made her smile, but still she wasn't done with the topic. _**You know I have to close the shop with her tonight…**_

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:15am: **_**Yeah.**_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 8:15am: **_**I'm really not looking forward to it.**_

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:17am: **_**would you like for me to come help out?**_

Botan wanted nothing more than to text back 'yes', but she knew that would be fair. Kurama worked almost everyday and she was sure he really wanted a break and a chance to relax.

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 8:18am: **_**No I'll manage. I go in at four. It'll only be five hours. **_

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 8:20am: **_**I'll only be at home sitting around; text me the whole night if you want.**_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 8:21am: **_**you know I will…**_

* * *

"Hey Babe," Kuwabara greeted, purposely bumping into Yukina at her locker.

"Oh, Hi Kazuma." She replied with a smile, slamming the door shut.

"Mind if I escort you to lunch?"

Yukina shrugged, keeping her sweet smile. She linked her arm with his and they walked to towards the cafeteria. When they entered the large room, they spotted everyone, including Fujiko, sitting at the table.

"It's about time you love birds showed up." Botan teased, "Thought you might have snuck off somewhere."

Yukina blushed and Kuwabara simple chuckled as they took their seats.

"So, Keiko and Yusuke, I see you both have the infamous pink slip." Botan pointed to the pieces of paper in their hands.

Both teens nodded. "Yep, Future king and queen right here." He said high-fiving Keiko.

"I hear Ayame is nominated for track." Botan stated smirking at her male best friend.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and Keiko giggled.

"And Miyuki is the other queen candidate." Fujiko chimed in.

"She plays a sport?" Keiko asked confused?

"She's one of the basketball mangers." Yusuke answered. Botan, who was also a manager, and Kuwabara both nodded.

"Oh," Keiko shrugged.

"Yeah, and we already know Yusuke's a shoe-in to win King." Kuwabara commented, "What girl's not going to vote for him." He added sarcastically.

"Hey now, I'm sure your little fans contributed to your win Kazuma." Yukina jumped in.

"Thanks Yukina!" Yusuke said sticking his tongue out at Kuwabara.

"Traitor…" Kuwabara mumbled Yukina giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So when are you going dress shopping Keiko?" Botan asked suddenly.

Keiko stopped chewing and thought. "Wanna go today?"

Botan shook her head, "Can't. I work today." She said gloomily. Kurama sighed, _'Here we go again.' _

Keiko noticed her friend's sad tone. She always knew Botan to like her job at the flower shop. What had changed that quickly? "Well we can go this weekend." She suggested.

Botan nodded. The sudden remembrance of who she had to work with tonight made her queasy.

* * *

Yukina shook her head as Kuwabara flopped down on the couch. It was nearing five o'clock and she had barely beaten him home from practice.

"Don't laugh babe, I'm tired." Kuwabara whined.

Yukina gigged, "I'm sorry. How was practice?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch.

Kuwabara shrugged, "The usual. Not as tiring as football. But keeping up with Urameshi on the court is hard work."

"I bet," Yukina nodded.

"So we never got the chance to talk about yesterday? How was your meeting with Hiei?"

"It was okay. Kurama ended up being there. Hiei talked shortly about how he had been traveling. He said Tarukane had me well hidden…" she said quietly.

"But weren't you always here in the city?" Kuwabara asked confused.

Yukina shook her head. "No. Remember the stronghold I told you about?"

"Uhh…Yeah… I guess I just thought that was one of the places you guys lived." He shrugged.

"Yeah," Yukina replied, "I did too until I Hiei said that."

"But what reason would Tarukane have for keeping you away from Hiei?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head, "I mean was abusing you that important?" he said more to himself than to her.

Yukina shrugged and exhaled, "I don't know why. But I know it doesn't matter anymore. I'm out of there." She smiled hugging her boyfriend.

Kuwabara snuggled her back. "So did you talk to Genkai about the senior dues?"

Yukina nodded.

"It's a lot of money, man." Kuwabara sighed, "When do you plan on talking to Sakyo again?"

Yukina shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to be a bother."

"Well you should find out for sure if he's really going to pay for all of your graduation dues, that way I know whether or not I need to save extra." Kuwabara explained.

Yukina nodded, "I'll call him now."

Kuwabara nodded. "I'm going to take a shower, and maybe a nap." He spoke.

Yukina nodded as she lifted the phone to her ear. After three rings Sakyo answered.

"Hello?" a male voice came through the receiver.

"Sakyo?" She replied hesitantly. There was no reply, only a simple dial tone seconds later, signaling that the speaker hung up.

Yukina looked at the phone oddly, _'That was strange.' _

She stood from the couch and stretched. She was walked into the hall and met Kuwabara in the threshold of the bathroom door.

"That was quick." He commented. Again he stood before her with merely a towel around his waist.

"Uhh…yeah, someone answered, but it didn't sound like Sakyo, then they just hung up," she explained tucking strands of hair behind her ear. She was trying her hardest not to stare at his toned body. It had been two weeks since the day they had made love, and besides sleeping in the same room at night, this was the first time she'd seen him like this.

"Odd…" Kuwabara smirked. He could tell she wanted to check him out; it just wasn't in her nature to.

"Yeah," Yukina mumbled, "But hey, hurry up in the shower. I need to take one too you know."

Kuwabara chuckled, "I tell you what," he began, taking her hand. "Why don't you join me?" With that he pulled her wrist and guided her into the bathroom.

Yukina didn't even get a chance to respond; before she knew it Kuwabara had dropped his towel and was now kissing her neck. She gasped as he backed her against the sink and then lifted her up on it. The steam from the shower heightened the mood.

"Babe, if you don't want this you should really stop me now." He mumbled into her neck. Yukina remained silent, so he took that as his cue to continue. Piece by piece he did away with her garments until she was completely naked, her body pressed closely against his.

Kuwabara smiled at the image in the mirror mounted on the wall behind Yukina. The two of them entangled in each others arms. Yukina blushed wildly at the thought of what was about to happen. She had never been in this situation. There was no darkness to hide her body from him. No covers to hide her private areas and no pillow to bury her blushing face in.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she felt Kuwabara slip two fingers between her thighs. She could suppress the moan that pierced the room.

Kuwabara grinned at the sound; she was ready. He pulled his fingers out of her, and brought her down to the floor. "C'mon babe, lets get in." he said ushering her towards the shower.

Yukina did as instructed and enter the shower. She gasped when, again, he lifter her up, only this time he pressed her back against the shower wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He placed on hand on under her butt, while the other pressed hard against the wall, keeping the leverage.

Kuwabara saw no point in wasting time (or hot water) and aimed the head of his penis to penetrate her. Once he had completely entered, he stood there for a minute, taking in the feeling. Yukina was quivering from the sudden wave of pleasure, as her boyfriend tried to gather his thoughts.

A smirk played her lips as he began to slowly move in and out of her. _'This is going to be the best shower ever!'_

* * *

Botan entered the shop just as the clock hit 5:00pm.

"Sorry I'm late Shiori, my dad called and I…" she cut herself off at the sight of Maya, behind the counter.

"Hey Botan!" Maya greeted waving.

"Hey," Botan mumbled. Just then Shiori came out of the back room.

"What was that you were saying sweetheart?" she asked Botan.

"Uhh…" Botan tried to regain her thoughts. "I was saying sorry that I was late. I got a random phone call from my dad and…"

"Oh sweetheart, that just fine, I'm in no rush," Shiori insisted.

"Umm…okay." Botan replied quietly.

"Well, there are a few boxes that need to be scanned out. So how about you handle that, while Maya does register. Just be sure to stay close incase she needs your help." Shiori explained smiling. Both girls nodded. "Great, Well I guess I'll be going. I'm exhausted. Call Kurama if you need anything." And with that she grabbed her sweater and was out of the door.

An awkward silence followed as Botan walked over to the boxes of peonies and began to scan them. A smile plastered on her face as she looked at the varied of colors.

"You must really like those flowers?" Maya said studying Botan's expression.

Botan smirked, "Yeah they're my new favorite. I used to love lilies. But Kurama introduced me to these." She smelled one.

A hint of green shot through Maya, but she kept her cool. "What are they?"

"Peonies," Botan replied simply, before adding, "He told me my name means peony."

Maya rolled her eyes. "They're okay I guess. Kind of plain looking if you ask me,"

Botan turned to Maya who was innocently looking out of the window now. She retained the urge to slap Maya for her subliminal bashing.

"Well, Kurama sure doesn't find them plain…" she smirked looking directly at Maya.

Maya only huffed and turned her attention to the customer entering the shop. "Hello! Welcome to the Minamino Flower shop!"

"Well hello," The elderly woman replied, "Can't say I've seen you around here before."

"Hey, Mrs. Ukitoma!" Botan greeted from the floor. The elderly woman turned and smiled.

"Botan! Now there's a familiar face." She smiled.

"That's Maya; she's our new employee until Jiro come back from vacation." Botan explained reluctantly. "Can I get something for you?"

The woman nodded, "I need some of Shiori's special stuff."

Botan chuckled and stood up to grab a bag of Shiori's indoor fertilizer. She brought it to the counter.

"You can't scan these." She explained, "The code is 49442."

"I know." Maya said typing the numbers. "_Kurama_ told me."

Botan rolled her eyes. She waited until Mrs. Ukitoma was out of the shop to speak.

"Look Maya. It's be an hour into our first day being alone together, and you've already pissed me off." Botan said calmly.

Maya smirked, "I can understand you're jealousy. Kurama's a great guy, and me being his old girlfriend gives me a pretty good advantage." She said giving a sympathetic smile.

At first Botan was furious. Maya had some nerve openly admitting that she was out to get Kurama. But then she gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Maya asked confused.

"You... You're funny." Botan replied still laughing and stepping toward her. "You honestly think that statement you just made is true?" she studied Maya's face. A cocky smirk was plastered across it. "Well I can ensure you, you're wrong." Botan continued, "_I _am Kurama's girlfriend. He _loves _me. And for you to be his _ex_, means you weren't doing you job as a girlfriend. If you ask me you have the disadvantage!" she growled at the other girl.

Maya's cocky smirk quickly faded, replaced with wide-eyed shock; and just as Botan turned to walk away her cell phone chirped. Botan smiled and turned back to the pitiful brunette, "Well speak of the devil," she said waving her cell phone.

Maya rolled her eyes and looked away. What did Botan know? She was around when she and Kurama were together. She wasn't there when Maya helped Kurama care for his ailing mother in her sickest days. She could live in her fantasy world, but Maya knew Kurama still care for her. How could he not?

* * *

Kurama sighed as he read the text Botan sent him explaining her conversation with Maya earlier in the day. He couldn't tell if Maya was being malicious or if Botan was simply being insecure. He knew Maya had feeling for him, but the Maya he knew had always been sweet and drama free. She was always a bit childish, but never cruel.

Botan, on the other hand, had already revealed her troubled past with relationships. These issues could possibly render her insecure.

For Kurama, neither quality was good in a woman, but his love for Botan was too strong for him to be frustrated with her.

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 08:37pm: **_**well you only have about twenty minutes to go. Just get off of work, go home, take a long bath, and sleep it off. **_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 08:45pm: **_**You should come join me.**_

Kurama smirked at her response, and though a bulge was growing in his jeans at the thought, he knew going there would only result in constant talk of Maya.

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 08:47pm: **_**I said 'relax'. I'll see you tomorrow at school.**_

Botan frowned at his response. Why didn't he want to see her?

**Botan: 01/05/2008, 08:49pm: **_**Okay. I guess that means you don't want to see me…**_

Kurama growled in frustration.

**Kurama, 01/05/2008, 08:51pm: **_**it's not that Botan, I just want you to relax and sleep of the argument. **_

**Botan, 01/05/2008, 08:55pm: **_**yeah…**_

Kurama sighed. Where was this suddenly coming from? He had always known Botan exude confidence. So these sudden displays of insecurities had Kurama nearing his wits ends. But again, he wasn't at his breaking point, he just simply wanted her to go back to her normal self, before Maya entered the picture.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Okay, Kind of Short but i'll follow up on everything on the next chapter.

This is offically the half way point of the story.

Summer school is a killer, plus i work a lot!

Working on getting these Chappies out there ASAP. Planning on re-doing the summary in chapter one.

read/review/patience/thank you.


	36. Complications

Yukina sighed as she brought the receiver to her ear.

It had been a week since she had called him and the strange voice answered. She had been too busy with preparing for homecoming week and cheerleading to call him back, and now she was making her second attempt.

"Hello?" Sakyo's distinct voice answered causing her to light up a bit.

"Hey Sakyo, this is Yukina, I…" she began before being cut off.

"Yukina, I need to my house." Sakyo said abruptly.

His statement caught her off guard. "Uhh…sure, I'm supposed to be meeting some friends in a minute, but I can come over tonig…" again he cut her off.

"No! You have to come now, before it gets too dark." He spoke looking at the clock on the wall, it was four in the afternoon, and the sun would be setting by seven.

"Umm…okay. Is everything alright?" she asked unsure.

"Just hurry, and watch the road for familiar cars. Be safe." He said before hanging up.

Yukina looked at the display screen on her cell phone that now read _**"Call ended: 4:14pm"**_

She shrugged and stood to grab her keys. Kuwabara was at work and Shizuru had been gone with her boyfriend since Yukina had come home from practice. She slid her phone up and began to send texts to Keiko and Botan, letting them know she couldn't make it to their lunch.

**Botan, 01/13/2008, 04:24pm: **_**Aww… Alright, I guess we'll meet up with another time. Keiko just cancelled to.**_

**Keiko, 01/13/2008, 04:25pm: **_**Okay. I've got to help out at the restaurant anyway.**_

Yukina replied to both girls explaining that she would definitely meet up with them another time for girl talk before walking out of the door.

* * *

Botan shrugged as she read the text from her friend. Yukina rarely blew of a chance to hang out with her friends, so whatever she had to do must have been important. Keiko too had texted her explaining that the shop was really busy and she was going to stay around and help out.

Nonetheless, she was meeting with Yusuke at their usual spot to have best friend talk. Not that the subject matter would be anything new. The Maya situation was growing into a popular subject of many of Botan's conversations. That, and the fact the Kurama spent less and less time around her. At school he would sit next to her and cuddle her, but the first period text messages became more and more brief as the first week of school ended and the second began.

Why was he suddenly becoming so distant? For Botan, the answer was simple: Maya was back in the picture. _'Get it together Botan,' _she thought to herself. _'It's you he wants' _she gave on last nod before walking out of the house and heading towards the restaurant.

The whole ride there was nerve racking. She passed the Minamino flower shop, and spotted bother Kurama and Maya's cars parked outside. It was Tuesday, so they were closing the shop together once Shiori left a seven. She shook of the thoughts that coursed through her mind and continued in route to the burger shop that the gang always hung out at.

"You seem troubled Furuga, What's eating you?" Yusuke spoke, breaking Botan out of her trance.

Botan shrugged and continued to look out of the window. She was too embarrassed to confide in Yusuke her insecurities. She had revealed her troubles to Yukina and Keiko, but Yusuke's close relationship with Kurama made her weary of letting him in one her secret.

"You're lying Botan, c'mon." he pleaded. "I'm your best friend."

Botan sighed. He was right; he was her best friend. The only guy she trusted fully was Yusuke. "It's Kurama."

Yusuke raised a brow. "Trouble in paradise?"

Botan shrugged.

"What about him?" he asked.

"You know his ex-girlfriend is back around now." Botan began. Yusuke exhaled and chuckled while shaking his head. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you Yusuke, I knew you'd think I was overreacting!"

"No." he interjected, "I understand why you might feel threatened, but at the end of the day…you're _Botan_." He said simply.

Botan smirked, "Okay? And…"

"And…Everyone know that Botan is one of the sexiest, coolest, funniest girl in Tokyo!" he gushed, Botan blushed and was just about to scold him for his flattery when he spoke again, "And everyone knows that Kurama fucking love you to death, and not even Maya can come between that."

"But she's just got such a heads up on me!" Botan exclaimed.

"How is that?" he said sitting back folding his arms.

"She knows _everything_ about him! She's always sharing stories with Shiori about the days when they were dating and it's like…" she paused searching for the words. "What if he decides he wants that old thing back? What if he decides he wants to be with her again?" she finished quietly.

Yusuke sighed, "Aww Botan…You know that's not going to happen."

"But I don't know that!" she snapped, "I mean he doesn't even like hanging out with me anymore!"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"He declines all my invites." She explained shortly.

Yusuke shrugged, "Want me to ask him about it?"

"No way. Then he'll really be turned off. I'll be a tattle-tell." She replied solemnly.

"Well I suggest you two talk it over."

Botan nodded, "Yeah…"

* * *

Yukina put her car in park and exited the car, making her way up the walkway to the Valdez home. Sakyo had seemed worried when he invited her to come, so now she too was wearily of the visit.

"Daaaaaaaaaddddddddddy!" she heard Mika's squeaky voice yell through the glass screen door. "Yoo-Keen-ah is here!" she added before rushing to the door and opening it for Yukina. "Hi Yukina, Come on in! My daddy's in the den."

Yukina just smiled and nodded as the girl rambled on about her days events. She followed Mika through the house and into the den where Sakyo sat watching the news.

"Hi Sakyo." Yukina greeted taking a seat across from him.

"Hey, how was the trip over?" he asked turning the volume down on the TV and looking over at her.

"What's going on Sakyo?" she asked instead.

He sighed and looked over at his daughter. "Mika, go upstairs and help your mother feed the baby."

"But daddy. She's burr-est feeding. I can't help." She replied still sitting next to her daddy.

Both Yukina and Sakyo chuckled. "Well go up and see if she needs anything sweetie." He instructed. Mika nodded and obediently went to help her mother.

Sakyo looked back at Yukina and sighed, "It's Tarukane."

The name of her uncle made Yukina sick to her stomach. "Wh-what about him?"

"He's searching for you again."

"Well I thought we established that when his goons attacked me." Yukina replied slightly relieved, yet confused.

Sakyo nodded, "He knows I've been in contact with you,"

"How does he know that!" Yukina gasped. "Oh god no! Sakyo I'm sorry! Your family is in jeopardy! This is all my fault!" she was on the verge of tears when he butted him.

"Hey…calm down it's okay." Sakyo assured her, "Gonzo isn't that crazy. He knows not to lay a finger on Momo or the girls. Momo know too much about him, and I know too many of his flunkies that would quickly turn on him. It's you I'm worried about."

"What about me?" she asked.

"He knows that if you're talking to me, then you're still in town. You mean to tell me he hasn't been to your school yet?"

Yukina shook her head. "No, things have been pretty normal." The thought of him finding her at school never crossed her mind. She figure that with Kuwabara always around she was safe. "What about my boyfriend and his sister? What of he finds their apartment? What if he hurts one of them?

Sakyo sighed, "It's a price they'll have to be willing to pay if they want you to stay there. I'll willingly offer you my home." He said motioning to the walls around them.

But Yukina shook her head, "Kazuma wouldn't go for it. Plus I couldn't imagine not being in that house."

"Then you'll have to play low-key." He informed her.

Yukina sighed, "He answered you phone right?" she asked suddenly. "When I called you that day, it was him."

Sakyo bowed his head, "I rarely leave my phone alone around him. But that day…"

"Did he say anything to?"

Sakyo nodded, "He wants me to turn you in. Of course I declined the money he offered, so he got his small timers to come for you. They're ruthless and greedy; they'll do anything for the 150 grand."

Yukina didn't respond and the two sat in silence until Momo entered the room cradling a happy Miyoko, Mika trailed shortly behind them.

"Hello Yukina." she greeted pleasantly. "How have things been?"

Yukina nodded. "Things are okay. Just enjoying the rest of my senior year."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, well this time five years ago, I was pregnant my senior year. So enjoy." she joked.

"I see Miyoko is getting big," Yukina commented, motioning to the chubby baby in Momo's arms. "How old is she now?"

"Almost three months. She's just a chubby girl." Momo replied pinching Miyoko's cheeks.

"Yukina I think you'd better be heading home now. I'd hate for you to be caught out here in the dark." Sakyo commented.

Yukina sighed and nodded, "You're right." She stood and hugged Mika and Momo, and planted a kiss on the baby's forehead, before following Sakyo outside.

"I know this throws a wrench in everything. But it'll pass." he said simply. Yukina remained silent. "Just go home and fill your boyfriend and his sister on everything."

Yukina simply nodded before getting into her car. She put the car and reverse and headed home.

* * *

"Here you go honey," Shiori said handing Kurama a case of peonies. "Those are the last ones." Kurama nodded and began unloading the cases. Shiori eyed him as she worked.

She had become fully aware if the tension between Botan and Maya. The two girls seemed to constantly be in competition for her son's affection.

"Kurama." she began. "I wanted to talk to you about Maya."

Kurama cocked a brow and looked back at his mother. "What about her?"

"She seems to still have feelings for you. And Botan doesn't seem to take that very well."

"How is she supposed to take it?" he asked her.

"I love Botan and Maya both. But Botan's insecurities seem to be taking a toll on you." she stated. "Unless there really is something going on between you and Maya that I don't know about…"

Kurama sighed, "No mother. I love her too much to do something like that. Botan I mean. Maya is the problem here. She takes my kindness and displays it to Botan in a negative way. But she's still my friend and I can't just not have anything to do with her."

Shiori nodded. "I just wonder if it was a bad idea for me to hire Maya."

"It'll work out. They just both have to understand that there will never be anything between Maya and I." he replied.

Shiori sighed and nodded. She knew her son wasn't the type to tamper with hearts, she just hoped things would in deed work out in the end. "It's Friday. Maya will be here in about an hour to close the shop with you."

Kurama nodded but didn't respond.

"Maybe I should change the schedule so that…"

"No mother. The schedule is fine. Those to are just going to have to learn to deal with each other." he cut her off.

Shiori sighed.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're both available today!" Keiko gushed. "We haven't been able to just hang in forever." She, Botan, and Yukina were all at a local dress shop looking for Keiko's homecoming gown.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel last time. Some stuff came up with Sakyo and…"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Sakyo was your new male friend." Botan winked playfully."

Yukina gasped, "Oh no! He's just helping me with all of this unfortunate stuff that keeps happening! I swear!"

Botan and Keiko both busted into laughter. "I was just joking girl!"

Yukina blushed. "Oh…"

"Yeah, but what's new?" Keiko asked while examining a black dress. "Is this nice?"

Botan shook her head, "It's cute, but don't wear black."

Keiko nodded and put the dress back.

"Tarukane's looking for me." Yukina spoke, responding to Keiko's question. "He knows I've been in contact with Sakyo, and now I'm sure he knows were to find me."

"Like exact location?" Botan asked, fear in her eyes.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure he knows I'm still in the same area." Yukina replied.

"Have you talked to Kuwabara about this?" Keiko asked choosing another dress. This one was red and strapless.

Yukina nodded, "He insists I stay home and never leave out of the house again!"

"Oh no…I smell some argument brewing." Botan commented. "How did you manage to get out?"

Yukina shrugged, "He's been at work all day. So I just left. I'm tired of being in the house! He hasn't let me leave since I told him about Tarukane, over a week ago!" she huffed. Just then her cell phone sounded. "Oh great its him…" she said gloomily. "Hello? No I'm out with Bo…Huh? Kazuma I'm fine I just needed to get out of the house." she sighed as he continued to cut her off. She signaled to the other girls that she was going to step outside and finish her conversation.

"Kuwabara is smothering her!" Botan exclaimed as she watched her petite friend exit the store.

Keiko nodded, "What about this one?" she asked holding up the red dress.

Botan nodded, "Yes. That's the one! Its not too dress, but not too casual. I like!"

"I'll go try it on." Keiko said heading towards the dressing room.

"So Kurama is closing the shop tonight…with Maya." Botan announced gloomily to Keiko form outside of the fitting room door.

"Botan… It'll be fine. Kurama had absolutely no interest in that girl." Keiko replied.

"I know… It's her I'm worried about. She's got a lot up her sleeve." Botan mumbled.

"Okay, here it goes." Keiko announced as she emerged from the small dressing room. "What do you think?" she asked as she modeled the dress.

Botan smiled weakly. "It's really pretty. And I really mean that. I think you should buy it."

"Yeah that's the keeper." Yukina added walking up behind Botan.

"Okay." Keiko grinned stepping back into the dressing room.

"You Don't think he'd give into anything. You know? If she did try something with him…" Botan asked, more to Keiko.

Keiko giggled, "Seriously Botan? You're joking right?"

"What's going on?" Yukina asked confused.

"She thinks Kurama's going to cheat on her, because he's closing the flower shop with Maya tonight." Keiko explained.

Yukina gasped.

"No it's not that…it's just…" Botan attempted to correct Keiko's bluntness.

"C'mon Botan." Keiko said reemerging from the dressing room. "You know that's the problem. But I'll tell you what. We should stop by there and check up on things." Keiko winked walking towards the register. Botan grinned, _'I love that girl!'_

"Well I can't go." Yukina stated as the girls exited the shop. "Kazuma wants me home."

"Oh no! Be sure to have plenty of make up sex after all of that arguing!" Botan advised grinning.

"I hope there is no argument…" Yukina replied.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Keiko assured her. "C'mon, I'll drop you off and then we'll head over to the flower shop."

* * *

"Well there's Maya." Shiori announced as spotted the white Nissan pull in front of the store.

Kurama sighed, "Will you be alright walking? It's pretty cold out there…" he asked his mother.

"I'll be fine son. Just remember to scan out the rest of those roses." she replied walking towards the door as Maya enter. The two exchanged hellos, before Shiori made her way out of the door.

"So I'm all your's tonight." Maya stated playfully walking toward the red head.

Kurama chuckled, "Uhh…Yeah."

"So what should I do?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She never really did anything other than run register.

"You'll just cashier for the night, and I'll do all of the restocking. Were low on our peonies, so be sure to let the customers know that the selection isn't much." he explained.

"I'm sure they'll live without them." she replied smugly "They're not all that."

Kurama eyed her suspiciously. That couldn't have been a subliminal bash towards Botan? He knew Maya wasn't that flower savvy.

An hour had passed and the silence was killing Maya. She had major moves planned in her head, but no plan of action. She decided to be spontaneous, walking right over to him and standing behind him.

It took Kurama a second to notice she was behind him. He turned to find her inches away from his frame, a smile present on his face.

"Uhh…Can I help you Maya?" he stuttered attempting to step back, only to be rendered by the shelf behind him.

Maya didn't speak in response, but only ascended on her tip-toes, and met his lips wit hers. It accompany the kiss, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, to tighten the kiss.

But Kurama wasn't having it at all. He grabbed her arms and tossed them from around his neck, before pushing her to the ground.

"What the hell Maya?" he growled.

Maya only smirked, "C'mon Kurama, I know you've missed me. And I've missed you."

"I did miss you." he replied sighing, "But in the same way I've missed you in the same way I've missed Kuronue. You guys were my friends."

"Don't remember what I told you!" she screeched. "The last time I saw you back then. I told you I loved you. And I still do Kurama."

Kurama sighed. "But _I _love _Botan_."

Maya exhaled slowly. "Kurama she hasn't shared what we've shared."

"Maya, _you _haven't shared what Botan and I have shared. I'm sorry." he replied.

"Ha! Maybe I haven't, but I know quite a few guys from Hibiya who have!" she shot back venomously.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he replied calmly, knowing that Maya was only throwing false dirt on Botan's name.

"I remained silent, only because I thought you were just using her like all of the other guys at my school were. But now I see that you really do have feeling for her, and I'm telling you she's not right!" Maya expressed passionately.

"Look Maya I know that's not true so cut the crap." He replied annoyed.

"It is true. Ask her! If she really loves you then she'll tell you!" Maya shot back, finally standing from her position on the floor. "Kurama, where was she when Shiori was sick and I was there with you, by your side!"

"And I appreciate that. I thank you dearly. But as my friend you should understand that I'm in love with Botan." He stressed. She was about to defend herself, but he cut her off.

"Maya, just go back to the register and let me finish my job. And we'll both just act like that incident never happened." he sighed turning his back on her.

Maya stood there for another second, just watching him ignore her. She was heartbroken, but still not ready to give up on him.

* * *

"See you later Yukina!" Botan called from the front seat of Keiko's car.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Keiko added.

Yukina smiled and waved goodbye as the girls pulled off away from the apartment building. She made her way through the lobby and onto the elevator. She twiddle her fingers nervously as she reached her floor. She knew Kuwabara would be angry with her, and the two had had yet to have a real argument.

She stood in front of the door for a few seconds, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Kuwabara had been very stern on his wishes for her to stay home where, according to him, it was safe. And as much as Yukina feared her situation, she still needed to get out of the house and be with her friends! She turned the lock on the front door and stepped inside.

She looked over at the couch and found Kuwabara casually lounging across it talking on his cell phone. He glanced over at her, but then returned to his conversation, so she made way to the bedroom to put her shoes away.

When she returned Kuwabara was still chatting away at the person on the other end of the receiver. _'he's ignoring me!' _she said to her said. She flopped down on the couch next to him, and waited for second. After he continued to pay her no mind, Yukina crawled over and cuddled on top of him. Her heart warmed when he casually placed his free arm across her back.

The moment was going pretty nice, until Yukina tuned into the call her made out a girl's voice. She caught a queasy feeling in her stomach. Kuwabara would never cheat on her, would he? Sure she went against what he told her, but still why would he go to those extremes!?

She remained silent until her ended his conversation and kissed her cheek. "Hey Babe," he said. "You know I'm mad at you right?"

"I can tell." she replied softly.

"Huh?" he asked confused, "I was joking Yukina."

"Well then who were you talking too?" she asked.

"Zuki."

Yukina's heart dropped. "You-your cousin's fiancé?"

"Uhh yeah?" he replied, then with a smirk her added, "Who did you think it was?"

Yukina didn't reply. She felt terrible. For a split second she was going to accuse her wonderful boyfriend of cheating on her.

She her him chuckle. "We'll act like this never happened," he added.

"How are things with Zuki and Kaziharu?" Yukina asked changing the subject.

"Sounds fine. Zuki was just calling to tell us to look out for our invitations. The wedding is in March." he replied. Yukina nodded and he spoke again. "Now back to you."

Yukina sighed and looked up at him. "Kazuma…."

"Nope. You didn't listen to me when I said don't leave." He cut her off. "I said that for a reason. I don't want anything happening to you Babe."

"But look at me." she expressed sitting up facing him. "I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I hung out with my friends and had a great time."

"But, what if he finds you one day?" Kuwabara replied calmly.

"I can't just stay here, cooped up in this house, it'll just be a repeat of living with Tarukane!" she growled in frustration.

"Babe I'm supposed to be protecting you." he replied equally frustrated.

"But you're smothering me!" she shouted back.

Silence fell after her words came. Kuwabara just stared at her in disbelief, while Yukina looked away in shame. Sure, he had taken her in and cared for her, but still the truth was that he had began to be too overprotective of her, to the point where she did feel smothered.

"Kazuma I…" Yukina began before being cut off.

"Nope. If you feel as if I'm smothering you then that's how you feel. I just thought I was doing what was best for you."

Yukina didn't reply, but instead jumped up and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Botan exhaled slowly as Keiko's civic halted in front of the Minamino flower shop.

"Botan, don't be so nervous. I'm sure there's nothing happening in there." Keiko assured her friend before exiting the car.

"Can you go in first." Botan asked softly.

"No. because if something _is _happening, you need to see it first." Keiko replied shaking her head.

Botan sighed and walked over to the door. She said silent prayer before walking in, causing the door chime to sound.

"Hello, welcome to the…" Maya began before cutting herself off at the sight of Botan. She simply rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

'_So far so good.' _Botan thought to herself as she notice Kurama was no where to be found. The door chimed again as Keiko entered.

"Where is Kurama?" Botan asked blandly, scanning the room. She smirked when Maya didn't respond. She was jealous.

"Hey Sweetie!" she heard from her boyfriends voice call from the back of the store.

She turned and smile at Maya, waving a few fingers to taught her, before walking towards his voice. Keiko followed smiling weakly at Maya.

"And what bring you two beautiful ladies all the way over here?" Kurama asked as they approached.

Keiko shrugged, "Headed home, and decided to stop by."

Kurama gave them a look, letting them know he didn't buy the story one bit."

"What?" Botan giggled, "I was just thinking about you, and asked Keiko if we could made a stop by."

"Hmm…" Kurama replied grabbing her and wrapping her in his embrace.

"So how is working with your little girlfriend?" Botan smiled at him. Her smile faded as he whole demeanor changed and his smile faded. "What happened?"

"Nothing" he lied.

"Kurama…" she warned stepping away from him. "What happened? Tell me."

"Nothing Botan." he said smiling. "I just remembered, that Maya hasn't started on that back stock, so we'll be here a little later than expected. I'll probably be walking into the game in the second quarter."

"Oh. Well you should still come." Botan replied, still slightly weary.

"I will. I'll just be extremely tired." he replied, "So did you find a dress?" he asked Keiko.

She nodded, "Yep!"

"That's good." he replied.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Botan decided they had spied enough.

"Well. I guess we'd better go and get ready for tonight." Botan stated, hinting to Keiko she was ready to leave.

"Uhh…yeah I need to go get dressed. Are you riding back to the game with me?" Keiko asked. Botan nodded. "Good. Well Yukina texted me she said she and Kuwabara got into _minor disagreement _so she's meeting us over my place."

"I wonder what they're arguing over?" Kurama pondered.

"Something about Kuwabara being too protective." Botan replied as they made their way to the front of the store. She looked over at Maya who was lazily flipping through a magazine. "Well, maybe you should have her do those back stocks so you can get out of here quicker." she suggested.

"Umm…I'll just do it. She doesn't know how." Kurama replied nonchalantly.

Botan looked at him suspiciously. "Oh."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." he said bending down to kiss her lips. Botan complied.

"I'll come sit with you at half time." She promised.

"See you later Keiko." he said.

"Later Kurama." Keiko replied, replying to a text from Robbie.

Once the girls were back in Keiko's car pulling away from the curb Keiko turned to her friend and smile. "See, that wasn't bad. Everything seemed innocent to me."

Botan rolled her eyes. _'Whatever you say Keiko!' _She thought to herself.

She wanted to give Kurama the benefit of the doubt. She knew he was a good man, but she still could shake the feeling that something was up.

Meanwhile, back at the shop Kurama was mentally kicking himself for lying to Botan. He knew the kiss wasn't his fault and he couldn't understand why he lied.

"I guess being put on the spotlight so suddenly just messed up my rationality." he thought to himself. Now he had to figure out how to go about telling Botan about that kiss.

'_This should be interesting'_

End Chapter

_

* * *

_

Long time no update. I know this is short but I've been really busy! And will be still. Hope I haven't lost any readers. Review! I will update!


	37. Blast from the Past

_**(I've decided to change the name of the story, because it doesn't fit well with the direction the story has been going)**_

* * *

The following week came and went, and homecoming came before the gang knew it. In honor of the occasion both the Yukimura restaurant and the Minamino flower shop, were closing at six o'clock, so that Keiko's parents and Kurama, Shiori and Maya could all make it to the game and ceremony.

The game would put the Sariaki bears against the Hibiya tigers, in their first game against each other for the season. Hibiya was always a big rival school to Sariaki, so this homecoming was sure to be a huge event, that would expect plenty of kids who didn't even attend either school.

For Keiko, this night only served as way of placing Yusuke and Shishiwakamaru in yet another position for confrontation. She hoped it wasn't that case, but deep down knew that tonight was doomed for drama.

"Hey Yukimura, excited about tonight?" Lin asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Keiko asked lost.

"I said, are you excited about homecoming tonight?" Lin repeated. "Voting is a lunch. And just so you know Misa and I have been campaigning hard for you!"

Keiko chuckled, as she closed her locker, "Thanks Lin."

"No problem." Lin replied chipper, as she walked beside Keiko in destination of the lunch room. Both girls dressed in matching Sariaki sweat suits.

They were midway down the hallway when they spotted Ayame approaching them. A mischievous look plastered on her face.

"Oh great." Keiko mumbled. While Lin shot Maya a look of pure attitude.

"Well hello ladies." Ayame greeted. Her fakeness was far from hidden.

Keiko didn't reply. It was apparent that the two girls didn't like each other, so what reason did Keiko have to speak to her.

"I was simply going to wish you good luck tonight." Ayame spoke again, as the two girl went to pass her by.

"Ha! She Won't need it. But thanks anyway." Lin shot back.

"Pretty confident." She replied simply.

"Yep." Lin spoke for her friend again.

"Almost as confident as you were when you thought Yusuke was escorting you tonight?" Ayame added.

This stopped Keiko. "What?"

"You heard me. Yusuke is my escort tonight. Ask your coach." Ayame answered. "You're being escorted by Hagiri Kaname." and with that said she breezed past the too dumbfounded girls.

"I can't believe this!" Lin screeched. "That so ruins everything! We have got to talk to coach about this!"

Keiko gave a weak smile. "It won't be that bad walking with 'Sniper' he's a great guy." Hagiri was a Sariaki basketball player, nicknamed Sniper. He was quiet at times, but still an overall cool guy. Still, Keiko couldn't help but be disappointed in not being able to walk with Yusuke.

"I'm still talking to Coach Washu about this. It's unjust!" Lin continued.

Keiko couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "C'mon, let go to lunch."

* * *

As the week past Yukina and Kuwabara's relationship remained at a stand still.

Yukina spent most of her time after school with Hiei at Genkai's temple, which was fine with Kuwabara because she was safe.

"I still can't believe Ayame and Yusuke was walking together tonight." Keiko sulked, as she and Kuwabara walked to their government class.

"Aww… C'mon Keiko. I'm sure it'll work out okay. You said yourself, Sniper's cool. And once you win Queen, Ayame really won't be a factor."

Keiko sighed. "Yeah well, enough about me. What's going on with you and Yukina? Any improvements?" she asked taking her seat next to him.

"Nope." he sighed. "I'm sure she'll just go home and change into her uniform and come right back here after school. We usually go out to eat before the game."

"All of this because you won't loosen the leash." Keiko replied.

"There is no leash Keiko, I'm just looking out for her. The situation she's in is dangerous." he explained desperately. "I just care about her and I don't want to lose her."

"You won't _lose _her by letting her live her life freely. I mean she just got out of a control life and now you're somewhat controlling her to." Keiko reasoned

"C'mon Keiko, you know my intentions are no where near her uncles." Kuwabara argued in his defense.

"I know that, and I'm sure Yukina does too. But still. The way we were all out dress shopping and having fun, you called her and demanded she come home. It was all so similar."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I just remember days when she would be so close to giving in and hanging out with the rest of the squad after practice last year, only to turn around and go home whenever her cell rang." Keiko explained. Kuwabara nodded. "I know now that that was her stupid uncle."

Kuwabara sighed. Keiko was right. Maybe he did need to lighten up on Yukina. She had Hiei to protect her from harm. Maybe it was his job to keep her happy? He was really confused…

* * *

After school Kurama and Botan walked hand and hand to Kurama's car. Kurama still had to work at the shop with Maya until six o'clock.

"So." Botan began, turning towards him and leaning against his car. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

Kurama nodded, "front and center." he smiled. "and don't worry. I'm sure Maya will sit on the Hibiya side." he added winking.

Botan rolled her eyes. "Good. I'm really getting tired of her."

"I know." he replied quietly. He still hadn't told Botan about the kiss, and wasn't sure when he'd actually do it.

"Well hey, you'd better get over to the shop. Save me a seat to night." she said kissing him on the kisses and walking off. Kurama only stood there, watching her walk away. She was a wonderful person, and he knew he needed to tell her about Maya's aggressive advance, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Botan was one of those quintessential 'love sucks' girls. The last thing he wanted was to be added onto her list of _'boyfriends who broke my heart' _list.

He shook his head, in attempt remove the thought from his mind, and got in his car and drove to the shop.

Since Maya would be coming from Hibiya, she wasn't expected to show up until four. So to see her car parked outside of the shop was a total shock.

He walked into the shop and found his mother and Maya chatting casually. But it was the third party that grabbed Kurama's attention the most. The guy had long black hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey Kurama." he smirked, his gothic appearance more present as she advanced toward the redhead.

"Kuronue." Kurama replied shortly. "What brings you around here all of the sudden?"

"Just in town, visiting old friends." Kuronue shrugged.

"Hmm…" Kurama replied. "You and Hiei have a habit of popping up randomly."

"Well my intentions are strictly on an visiting basis. Nothing fishy." Kuronue swore. All the while swinging his beloved pendant around.

"I told Kuronue he should join us at the game tonight." Shiori chimed in.

Kurama nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"I'm not too sure." Kuronue stated blandly.

"Why not?" Maya spoke. "It's Kurama's school versus mine. It's like the biggest game of the year!" she exclaimed.

"Besides, I have someone special I want you to meet." Kurama added, causing Maya to cringe.

Kuronue raised a brow. "A…girl?" he asked looking between Kurama and Maya.

Kurama nodded, "My girlfriend."

"Interesting." he pondered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go." he added smirking at Maya, who was now wearing a frown.

He was never a fan of Maya. From the day he met her, almost four years ago, he didn't like her. She, as well as Hiei, stole his only friend away from him, in his eyes.

"Well I guess you can just stick around here. We're going straight to the game after we lock up." Kurama said, walking past Kuronue. "Mother, you're riding with the Yukimura's right? Or should I come get you?"

"I'm going over there when I leave here." Shiori spoke as she stood up.

"Okay, We'll meet you guys up there." Kurama replied helping her to the door.

Kuronue through a taunting look back at Maya. He knew about Kurama's past relationship with her, and he was sure she had far from moved on. He was actually interested in meeting this new girlfriend.

* * *

Yukina hurriedly gathered her uniform accessories from the bedroom. She was supposed to be meeting Keiko at her house to help her prepare for homecoming. She also didn't want to run into Kuwabara. The couple had been ducking and dodging each other for the past week, trying to avoid discussing their argument.

She missed being close to him and talking all night, but at the same time she had developed a slight sense of standing up for herself. She wanted him to understand that she still had a life to live, and that living in seclusion and peeking around corners was not how she wanted to live it.

Her heart dropped when she heard the door open. He was home. _'Just great!' _she thought to herself. Sure they didn't _have _to talk about the fight. But the awkwardness with leaving it unresolved didn't help much. She took a deep breath and walked out into the hallway on to the living room.

She found him rummaging the fridge, mostly likely looking for a soda. He was talking aloud so she could tell he was on the phone.

"Look mom all I'm saying is that you can't act the way you did at Christmas. This is her house too, and she's welcoming you into it just like we are." he said calmly as he emerged from the fridge. His back was towards her, so she took it as an opportunity to sneak past him. Wrong idea. He was almost past him when she felt his strong hand grip her wrist lightly, and began to tug her toward him.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight okay? Drive safely." he said before hanging up. He sat his soda down and slide his phone in his pocket, before turning towards Yukina. "You got a minute?" Yukina nodded. He motion to the couch. "Can we sit and talk?" Yukina nodded again, and followed him to the living area.

"That was mom. She and dad are driving down now for the game." he began as she sat down next to him, leaving a small space between them.

"Sounds nice." Yukina replied softly.

"They're going to stay the night…" he stated hesitantly, waiting for her reaction. There wasn't one. "They're leaving first thing in the morning." he added quickly.

"Well it will be too late to drive all the way back to the country." she spoke after a few seconds. Of course she wasn't extremely excited, given the way Noriko treated her before.

"I promise mom will be on he r best behavior." Kuwabara smiled weakly.

Yukina thought about it for a second. "Maybe I should stay the night with Botan. We've got to go to Tokyo tomorrow for a college fair at the university. That way there would be more room." she suggested, watching his face twist into confusion.

"Babe…" he sighed, "Why are you acting like this?" before she could speak he spoke up again, "I _want _you here. Don't run off from your own house because you and my mom don't get along. This is…"

"Its not _me_" Yukina cut him off. "_She _doesn't like _me_."

Kuwabara sighed. "I understand. But I just want you here tonight."

"Why?" she asked softly looking away. "I doubt any murderous goons are going to come looking for me at Botan's." she added.

Kuwabara gave her a look of disbelief. "What do you mean why? Why else. You're my girlfriend. I love you. And I cant stand another minute of this pointless dodging you've been doing around me."

Yukina didn't respond. She couldn't. She knew his words were sincere, but she didn't know how to just give back in. She was lost in her thoughts when he grabbed her. It wasn't frightening or rough, but passionate and smooth. Time seemed to speed up, and before she knew it she was on her back on the couch and Kuwabara was hovering her. They're lips were engulfed in a slow kiss, something the couple hadn't felt in the week that they had spent avoiding each other.

Yukina could feel the oh so familiar feeling in her stomach, as thoughts of her love for the man above her flooded her brain. Yet, she couldn't unleash these thought due to his smothering kiss. This was the type of smothering she needed from him. Not the over-protective, sheltering her was attempting before.

Through her thin plastic sweats, Yukina could feel his hard-on growing against her thigh, and if he could feel the wetness soaking her sweats he'd grow even more.

He must have read her mind, because his next move was just that. Yukina arched her back as she felt his thumb press roughly against her clit through the sweats.

Yukina groaned when he pulled away from her. He looked up at the clock, it was close to four o'clock, he had to be back at the gym before five.

"I've got enough time." he mumbled to himself before proceeding to kiss the girl below him. His hands didn't go back to exploring her body, but instead began to undress her from the waste down.

* * *

"So Maya, how do you like Kurama's knew girlfriend?" Kuronue asked in a taunting tone.

Maya gave a fake smile. "She's…okay."

"Hmm.. Figured you have a bunch of negative things to say about her," he paused and looked around to make sure his redhead friend wasn't in ear shot. "Seeing as she stole your love away?"

Maya rolled her eyes and returned to the magazine she was reading. But Kuronue wasn't done yet. He lived to make Maya's life a living hell whenever he encountered her.

"I mean that _is _the whole reason you asked for this job anyway right?" he added.

She was about to tell him to shut up when she heard Kurama entering the room from the back.

"It's going to be a very slow two hours guys!" he exclaimed. "I honestly don't know what we can possibly do to entertain ourselves."

"Hmm…how about to tell me a little about this new girlfriend of yours…" Kuronue suggested nonchalantly. Inside he laughing at his own mischief, as Maya made another disgusted face.

Kurama shrugged an took a seat in the counter, "Well…her name is Botan." he said, pausing,

"And…" Kuronue urged, "What does she look like?"

"She's pretty." Kurama replied, "She's got blue hair." he added, not too sure just how to describe the girl of his dreams. "I mean, you'd just have to meet her, I can't really describe her."

"You did a pretty good job to me," Maya mumbled, causing Kurama to shake his head.

"Maya she's a good person and you know it." Kurama spoke calmly. "If you have nothing nice to say…"

"So this chick has blue hair?" Kuronue spoke, cutting off Kurama's scolding of Maya.

"Yes, she has blue hair." Kurama sighed, "but it suits her well."

"How'd you two meet?" Kuronue asked.

"Well we've shared the same group of friends through our high school years. Then when she started working at the shop, things kind of just clicked."

"How long?"

"Have we been together?" Kurama asked to make sure.

"Yeah."

"Five months,"

Kuronue nodded, "Think it'll last?" he watched as his question made the brunette behind the register cringe.

Kurama looked over at Maya and noticed her extreme discomfort. He knew Kuronue was purposely trying to get under her skin.

"We just take things one day at a time." he replied simply.

* * *

Yukina's chest rose and fell as she lay on the couch catching her breath. Kuwabara had just walked out of the house, after kissing her lips and telling he'd see her tonight. It was a 4:37pm and he needed to rush back to the school before five. The couple had just engaged in an intense lovemaking session on the living room couch. Yet, still Yukina felt some unresolved tension as he walked out of the door.

'_And I'll have to deal with his mother again tonight.' _She thought as she re dressed and grabbed her purse and keys.

Her relationship with Kuwabara plagued her mind the whole drive to Keiko's. Things were starting to feel awkward, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As she pulled up to the Yukimura residence, she decided to consult in her best friend for answers. Keiko might have been a hopeless romantic, but she was excellent at listening and giving advice.

"Hello Yukina," Kotomi greeted her at door. "Come in. Keiko's upstairs."

Yukina smiled and nodded. She greeted hello to both Shiori and Kei, who were chatting on the couch, before walking up the stairs to Keiko's room.

"knock knock" Yukina announced as she walked into Keiko's room. Keiko was laying across her bed chatting on the phone. Yukina walked over and sat down at her desk, while Keiko wrapped up her conversation.

"Yeah that was my best friend…no Yukina…yeah well I guess I'll talk to you another day…yeah Yukina here to help me get ready for tonight….Aww thanks…talk to you later." Keiko hung up her cell phone and sat up. "Hey girl!"

"You seem happy," Yukina replied smiling weakly. "Who was that?"

"Robbie," Keiko shrugged, "Just haven't talked to him in a while."

Yukina nodded.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked noting the sadness in her friends expression. Yukina only sighed. But Keiko didn't need an answer, she was well aware of the situation at hand.

"Still having problems with Kuwabara?" she asked.

Yukina nodded, "Yeah, but he thinks everything is resolved. He thinks that by having sex things can just…"

"Wait. What do you mean 'by having sex'?" Keiko asked cutting her off.

Yukina sighed again. "Well, we were discussing the issues, and the fact that his mother and father were spending the night, and instead of just continuing to talk about the problems we are facing, he just started kissing me and we… well you know…" she blushed.

"Well my friend that's what you call make-up sex." Keiko announce standing up and walking into her closet.

Yukina giggled, "You sound like Botan."

"I guess I've just learned the ropes from Yusuke. He does that."

"But sex doesn't fix everything." Yukina replied.

"It doesn't." Keiko agreed. Walking out of her closet with her homecoming gown. "but, then again, avoiding the situation doesn't either." she winked at her friend.

"So you're saying…" Yukina stated, before falling short.

"I'm saying you both need to sit down and talk. No attitude, no blaming, no sex. Just understand where the other person is coming from." Keiko explained.

"You should reconsider being a nurse, and becoming a counselor." Yukina proposed with a smile.

Keiko chuckled and flopped down next to her friend, "No. I'd have to learn how to take my own advice first." she sighed.

Yukina nodded and looked at the red dress. It was beautiful, long and form-fitting, with a spilt up the left leg stopping mid-thigh.

"I'm so excited for you tonight!" Yukina gushed. "You're going to look gorgeous!"

"Yeah well, I'm not that good at applying make-up, that's why you're here so c'mon!" she replied grabbing Yukina and pulling her into the bathroom across the hall.

"Uhh…I've never applied make-up to someone else. I kind of just perfected the _'art of making up Yukina'_ only." she admitted. It was true, in the many years Yukina spent liking in confinement in Tarukane's stronghold and the mansion, she had taught herself about fashion and beauty. She spent hours of her bored day applying make-up to her face in attempt to teach herself a personal style. She taught her self how to style her hair, how to sew, and many more. She did not have had a love for fashion that Botan did, but she was knew how to take care of herself with no motherly figure in her life.

"I figured you wanted me to help you with some final touches on the dress." she shrugged sheepishly.

Keiko groaned, "Well I don't want to ask mom. I was something hot, and well slightly sexy. She'll just do pretty…"

"I'm sorry Keiko. I can try but…" Yukina began to apologize but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"I can do it." came Fujiko's voice. She was leaning against the threshold.

Keiko looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow. She and Fujiko, were still none talkative, regardless of the fact that they no longer hated each other.

"Hey, I promise it'll be sexy, yet still classy. Not slutty, like I like it." she joked. Keiko and Yukina both gave her funny looks and didn't respond. "Uhh…yeah guys…that was a joke." she added. "Look just step aside Yukina I've got this. Your dress is red right?" she exclaimed barging into the bathroom.

Keiko kept her mouth shut the whole time, while Fujiko worked on her make-up. She studied Yukina's expressions for confirmation that her cousin was doing a good job. Yukina was impressed. Fujiko was good, and Keiko's face was coming along very classy, not slutty at all.

"There you go girl!" Fujiko announced after she was finished. "Whatcha think?"

Keiko turned are and smiled at the sight. Her eyes were the only thing that Fujiko touched and they looked perfect. They were a pale red mixed with the white and looked very light and classy. Nothing bold and flashy or showgirl-like, it was sexy with a natural flavor.

"Looks good, Fuj. Thanks!" Keiko exclaimed.

"No problem. Can't have a Yukimura out there looking anything but fabulous." she winked.

Keiko grinned. Maybe her cousin wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

"Well look what we've got here!" Kei's voice boomed over the sound of the crowded gym. The scoreboard displayed five minutes until the game was to begin. The basketball teams has already made their entrance, and were currently warming up.

"Look who just walked in!" he yelled to his wife and friends, he pointed to the couple entering the gym and approaching the group.

"Is that Taro and Noriko?" Atsuko exclaimed. Kei nodded, "Heavens its been forever!"

"It has," Kei agreed, flagging them down.

"Well hello Yukimuras!" Taro nodded, "Shiori Minamino?" he added noticing Kurama's mother, "Wow you look wonderful!" he exclaimed giving her a big hug. "Atsuko Urameshi, look ate you!" he shouted in disbelief, of seeing her lively and sober for the first time in years. He took a seat on the empty space below Keiko's parents and next to Atsuko and Ben. Noriko approached soon after and greeted everyone before taking a seat next to her husband.

"These seats weren't reserved were they?" she asked looking up at Shiori.

"No." Shiori replied shaking her head. " We're just leaving room for Kurama and his friend, and there enough bench space over here for them."

The gym was pack in no time, with limited space for seating, which meant a lot because Sariaki was home to a huge gym. Kurama and Kuronue arrived just as the crowd began to settle and the teams cleared the floor for introductions of the players.

"Hello everybody." Kurama greeted, while Kuronue , and to his surprise Maya took seats next to Shiori. That left about three feet of space for Botan, Keiko, and Yukina to come up and chat during halftime. Kurama shook hands with Taro and Kei, while hugging Kotomi and Noriko before taking the open seat between Kuronue and Maya, who was sitting right next to Shiori.

"Maya, isn't _your _side over there," Kuronue pointed to the opposite side of the gym, where Hibiya high was seated.

"No, my side his here. Next to Kurama thank you." she replied snuggling next to him.

Kurama only sighed and shook his head, not wanting to be mean and push her off of him in the middle of a crowded gym. Little did he know a certain blue-haired beauty was watching them.

'_Ugh. That slut!' _She inwardly growled as she watched Maya snuggle her boyfriend. But what bothered the most that Kurama didn't seem to mind. He didn't push her away, but simply let her continue her flirting in front of everyone.

"Furuga, get those water bottles ready, quit the slacking" the basketball coach called.

"Coming Coach." she yelled back as the announcer began to speak.

"_**LAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" **_the announces voice boomed causing the whole gym to give their attention to the court.

"_**Tonight's game is going to place the visiting Hibiya Tigers verses the SARIAKI BEARS!" **_Both side erupted into cheers.

As if o cue both teams

"_**And now the starting line up for the visiting team!"**_

Hibiya's side went wild and their cheerleaders jumped and flipped, as player after player was called from there starting five. For Keiko and Yusuke, only one name stood out.

"_**And number 34...Shishiwakamaru Owasagi!" **_

All of the Hibiya girls screamed and cheered. Keiko gave a small smile and clapped lightly as the 6'1 teen sprinted it the center of the court, much to Yusuke's displeasure.

"_**And now, put your hands together for the SARIAKI BEARS! Number 12**_: _**Hagiri Kaname!" **_the announcer called two of the other starting players after Sniper, while Yukina preformed a round-off for every name and Keiko and the other waved their pompoms and kicked.

"_**Number 21...Kazuma Kuwabara!" **_Sariaki's side went crazy. Everyone in the crowd jumped to there feet and applauded as Kuwabara made his way to the court grinning and Yukina flipped backwards across the court, land in a splits.

Noriko watched as the petite girl winked at her son, and Kuwabara returned the gesture. Her stomach flip-flopped, but she kept a smile as she clapped for her son. She knew his love life was none of her personal business, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"_**And last, but certainly not least…Yusuke Uraaaaameshiiiiii!" **_

Now here was a skeptical to see. The sound of Yusuke's name cause hysterical cheers from not only Sariaki girls, but every Hibiya girl in the stands. Yusuke grinned cockily and made his way to the center. He gave Keiko a sexy smirk has he walked past her, and then scanned the crowd for his mother. He found her in the middle section and as he smiled at her, his eye caught sight of someone else. Sitting four rows behind his mother and the other parents sat Yuri. She looked beautiful, her face made to perfection and her clothes stylish as usual. Her eyes were glued to him and she waved a few fingers as he stared. Yusuke didn't return the gesture, but he did smile at her before joining his teammates.

The tip-off ensued and the game began in favor of Hibiya. The cheerleaders lined up perfectly across both side of the court. Keiko beamed proudly from the center of her squad, happy with the new additions they had chosen. She, Yukina and their coach, along with some input from Misa and Lin, had chosen six freshman and sophomore girls, along with one new junior transfer student named Ruka. All the girls were excellent. Yukina was still the star performer of stunts, creating a roar of cheers from the crowd as the girls lifted and tossed her during cheers.

Keiko looked over to the crowd when she heard her name being called. She spotted her close friend Asami. She waved and pointed towards her parents, signaling that Asami should sit with the group.

Asami was on her way up the bleachers when she felt somebody wrap their arm around her shoulder. She looked up to find Jin grinning at her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite dwarf." Jin teased in his heavy accent.

Asami laughed, "Shut up Jin." she replied waving at the Yukimura's before taking a seat above them. To her surprise Jin followed sitting next to her. "What are you doing o this side? Don't you go to Hibiya?"

"Yeah, but I'm practically a Bear. I hang out with these guys more than my own classmates." he explained as he watched Kuwabara pass the ball to Yusuke, and Yusuke sink the ball in, scoring the first points of the game. The crowd jumper up and cheered, and once everything was settled down Jin continue their conversation. "So, are you still at that private school?" he asked looking at her. She was pretty, much shorter than himself, dressed casually in jeans and a small hoodie.

Asami nodded, "Yep. But I hardly come on this side of town anymore, since I quit working at the mall."

"I always wondered why I never see you there anymore." Jin replied.

"Yeah, but Keiko called me and told me about her nomination I just had to come." she smiled. "We rarely hang out so I'm going to stay the weekend out here, and go back to Tokyo Sunday night."

Jin nodded and the two continued to watch the game with small talk in between.

* * *

"Sorry we're late everyone." Shiori announced casually as she and her boyfriend cross the bleachers to sit below her parents. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Shiz!" he mother exclaimed hugging her eldest daughter, "I was starting to worry."

"Yeah I had to clean up some and get ready for you guess to come." she explained. Just then she spotted Yukina completing a round-off and hyping up the crowd, while the teams were in a time out. "isn't she just so cute!" Shizuru comment as the petite girl sprinted back to the courtside. Noriko didn't respond, but simply looked at the girl blankly. Shizuru looked at her mother in disgust.

"Yes she is Shiz." her father butted in before Shizuru could scold her mother. "I can't wait to sit down and talk with her again."

"Yeah Dad. Things have been rough for them." Shizuru revealed. "They've been having some disagreements lately."

Noriko looked over at her daughter curiously. "Really? Why?"

'_On so now she wants to talk.' _Shizuru thought to herself. "Just Kazuma being too over-protective I guess."

"Hmm… maybe she's doing something she shouldn't," Noriko suggested immediately. "The quiet ones are always….'

"Mom!" Shizuru exclaimed irritated. "Give Yukina a break. She's a wonderful girl. I really shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. It their business."

Taro nodded, "Yes it is. Now lets all just watch the game." Taro Kuwabara was always the piece keeper in his family.

* * *

The first two quarter went by smoothly. The Bears were in a small lead of three points. Keiko had disappeared to the locker room in the middle of the second quarter to join the other queen candidates in getting dressed. Fujiko excused herself from the group to help Keiko with her dress.

"Nervous?" she asked her cousin as she zipped the back of the dress for her.

"Not really." Keiko replied shaking her head.

"Looks like somebody's a little too confident." a voice from the other side of the locker room called.

Keiko didn't reply. She didn't even bother to turn her head to see who the culprit was. But Ayame wasn't one to be ignored. She walked over to Keiko and Fujiko, wearing a pretty pink dress that stopped just below her knees and flowed longer in the back.

"Give it a break Ayame." Fujiko stated stepping towards her. "Nobody's going to vote for you. Keiko's a shoe-in to win."

Ayame laughed her signature pig laugh. "Big world coming from a no good sl…"

Fujiko cut her off. "A what? A slut?" Ayame smirked and raised her brow. "well thank you Ayame!' Fujiko smiled proudly.

"Come on guys, lets just drop it. Its not even worth it." Miyuki, one of the candidates for basketball managing, spoke.

"Miyuki's right." Ayame replied. "We shouldn't be fighting. I mean we all have something in common." she paused for a second and smirked at thee two cousin. "We've _all _fucked Yusuke Urameshi." she giggled.

Miyuki shook her head in astonishment. "That's so not what I meant."

"Of course you didn't Miyuki." Keiko smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it okay. Ayame just doesn't understand that situation." Fujiko added.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ayame folded her arms across her chest.

"That I was an experimental fuck. You were just a pastime, and Keiko is number one." Fujiko replied smirking. "Now if you don't mind, we've got a homecoming to when." she stated before leading Keiko out to the hallway, leaving Ayame red with embarrassment, and Miyuki and the other candidate silently chuckling.

Once outside Keiko turned to Fujiko and gave a weak smile. "Uhh…thanks Fuj. But you didn't have to say any of that."

Fujiko shrugged, "Nobody fucks with my family. Besides it wasn't the first time I'd been called a slut." she added laughing. "Now go out there and look pretty standing next to _your _king. I'm gonna go back to my seat." she winked walking off. In the back ground a buzzard could be heard signaling the end of the second quarter and the beginning of halftime.

Keiko's student council teacher came and lined all the candidates up with their escorts, while the rest of the team walked into the locker room. She eyed Ayame as she proudly stood next to Yusuke, their arms linked. A wave of envy shot through Keiko's body. That was supposed to be _her _standing there. The sound of a guy clearing his throat brought her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Sniper offering his arm.

"I know I'm not the person you'd rather walk with but…" he went quiet, not sure what to say.

"Nonsense Sniper," she spoke up with a genuine smile, accepting his arm. "You'll do just fine."

"Well you do look every beautiful." he whispered standing close to her.

"Thank you." she smiled and blushed. Just then the announcers began hushing the crowd and started the ceremony.

"_**First up, representing the sport of basketball, we have Yanagisawa Mitsunari!" **_Keiko exhaled as she watched the tall haired teen walk out along side Miyuki. Yusuke and Ayame were next, then Sniper and herself, and then the last couple. Ayame looked back at Keiko winked. Keiko simply rolled her eyes.

"_**Next, representing the sport of basketball, Yusuke Urameshi!" **_Again both sides of the gym went crazy as Yusuke and Ayame emerged into the gym.

"_**Yusuke's parent is Atsuko Urameshi. In his spare time he enjoys hanging out with friends and playing basketball. Yusuke would like to thank his stepfather Ben, for everything. And his best friend Keiko for always sticking by his side." **_

There were no coos or cheers in favor of Keiko from the jealous girl, who were fully aware of the kind of 'friend' she was to Yusuke. Keiko, however, felt a warmth in her heart at the sound of his acknowledgement of her.

"That was sweet of him," Sniper stated quietly to her.

"I feel terrible Sniper," she expressed, "I didn't mention him in mine!"

"I'm sure he won't be mad." Sniper assured her.

Keiko sighed and nodded as the announcer continued.

"_**Yusuke is escorting the lovely Ayame Kato! Ayame is representing the sport of track. Her parents are…." **_

Yusuke tuned out the sound of the announcer and the cheers from the crowd. His eyes were trapped in a staring contest with Yuri. He couldn't shake the feeling he was getting just from knowing she was in the same vicinity. She looked stunning, as she alluring eyes trapped him in. A sexy smirk was present on her face as she blew him a kiss. Yusuke smiled back and broke the gaze as the announce called Snipers name, and he and Keiko walked from the hallway onto the gym floor.

"_**Hagiri is escorting the beautiful Keiko Yukimura!"**_ again the gym erupted into cheering. Keiko grinned huge as she stopped in the center of the court and the announcer when on. _**"Keiko's parents are Kei and Kotomi Yukimura. In her spare time Keiko enjoys studying, hanging with her friends and family, and shopping. Keiko would like to thank her parents for everything they've done for her, and to all her classmates and teachers, she would like to say how much she'll miss."**_

The crowd screamed again as Keiko and Sniper made their way to the side next to Yusuke and Ayame. The next couple was announced and the crowd screamed again. All the while a pair of deep blue eyes watched Keiko intensely. There she was again, in the flesh. She was beautiful. Yuri could tell what Yusuke saw in her. She was a natural beauty despite the make-up she was wearing. Still, Yuri loved Yusuke, and Keiko was in the way.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen. Your 2008 spring homecoming court!"**_ The crowd gave on last roar before the announcer continued.

"_**And your new Spring homecoming King is…YUSUKE URAMESHI!" **_

It may not have been a surprise to anybody, but the Crowd still went wild as Yusuke walked to the center of the court and was crowned. Keiko smiled big as she clapped her hands along with everyone else. She only hoped her fate wouldn't be cure and that she would be joining him.

Yuri remained seated and clapped softly for the man she loved, not wanting to cause too much attention to herself.

"_**And now, your Homecoming Queen is…" **_the crowd got quiet, waiting impatiently to see which one of the all popular girls would win. Though Ayame was annoying at times, she was a track star, and mingled with all of her classmates. The announcer stayed quiet for a few more seconds, letting the suspense build, before bellowing out Keiko's name.

"_**Keiko Yukimura!!!"**_

The crowd once again erupted into cheers. Keiko gracefully walked to the center of the court with Yusuke, a huge grin spread across her face. The student council member crowned Keiko, dressed her sash around her and Yusuke handed her the bouquet of red roses. Keiko was all smiles as the yearbook kid ran over and prepared to snap the picture. Yusuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close as the photographer snapped. A kiss would have made the night perfect, but she knew he'd never go for that. He had a reputation to keep.

* * *

"Congratulations Keiko." was all the brunette could hear as she made her way to her parents.

"You look so beautiful!" Atsuko gushed as Keiko hugged her parents.

"Thanks Atsuko!" Keiko replied, taking a seat next to her.

"You and Yusuke looked great out there." Kei added proudly.

Keiko grinned, with her head resting on Atsuko's shoulder, as the Kuwabaras commented on her beauty and memories of last seeing her. All the while oblivious to the eyes that continued to watch her.

* * *

Yuri sat only five rows behind Keiko, looking down on her with a blank expression, but inside she was green with envy. There _she _was sitting in the midst of Yusuke's closest loved ones, _her _head resting on his mother's shoulder as if they were the best of friends. This was the first time she'd every seen Atsuko in person, but for Keiko it was a routine thing.

Yuri hated it. She loved Yusuke. And _she _was the one that should be sitting next to his mother. Instead she lived in the shadows, anonymous to her.

She returned her eyes to the court. She watched him hustle back in forth. His arms were strong and toned as he caught the ball slamming his palms hard against it, before releasing it again into the basket. She loved his arms; they her favorite part of his body…well…beside…you know… but still they were wonderful. He was wonderful. She thought back to the day she called him, after her, then, boyfriend Rando had beat her up. He jumped up from where he was at, which she later found out was with Keiko, and kicked Rando's ass. Those were the days when she learned that he was the kind of man she wanted. Keiko couldn't handle him. She was too engulfed in her studies, and there were even times when she had turned him down on hanging out, just to study for a test.

Back in those days he'd run to Yuri for affection, or maybe just sex. She would give anything thing to be with him.

* * *

Maya was in heaven sitting close to Kurama. Botan had been too busy to come to the stands during half time, but Kurama still managed to bring her up.

"That's her there." he said to Kuronue, pointing to the busty teen as she sat on the bench next to the players keeping score in the record books. She sported a white tank top that red 'Sariaki' and had the mascot bear busting out of a wall.

"Wow…"Kuronue said surprised.

Maya's eyes light up. "I know right she not all that…" she began to bash the girl before Kuronue spoke up.

"She's hot."

Maya frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Uhh…thanks Kuronue." Kurama chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect for you to go for that type." Kuronue added laughing.

"What type is that?" Kurama frowned, "You don't even know her yet."

"I can just tell. She looks like one of those teen queens. The boy crazy, type that's really good in bed, but not too good at homework." Kuronue explained shrugged carelessly. Maya snickered.

"Well she's more like a _drama _queen, I'm the _only _boy she's crazy for, and _our _sex life is nobody's business. And as for smarts, we're actually competing for second in class rank." Kurama explained simply. Kuronue was a well known major asshole, something that in their eight years of friendship, Kurama had learned to get used to.

Kuronue nodded, "Well if you're happy my friend, I'm happy," he smiled sarcastically.

Kurama gave a genuine smile, "I am happy."

* * *

The game ended triumphantly for the Sariaki boys basketball team, despite the thick tension between both teams star players. Though there was no on court fighting, Yusuke and Shishi had a silent agreement to stay out of each other's way to avoid problems. Still Yusuke jumped at the opportunity to dunk the ball in Shishi's face, causing a roar from the Sariaki crowd. Shishi gritted his teeth in anger as he watched Keiko cheer wildly for Yusuke. He still hadn't given up on her.

"Good game Yusuke!" a couple of the Hibiya girls complimented as Yusuke and Kuwabara passed by them. The parking lot was backed with teenagers heading to their cars and mingling.

"Uhh…thanks ladies." he said to the two unfamiliar girls, who simply giggled and walked away.

"Man girls are freaking weird." Kuwabara stated shaking his head. He had sent his parents a head promising to meet wit them later at the apartment.

Yusuke chuckled, "Man you sound like a kindergartner." he teased. "By the way how are things with Yukina?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "We had sex this afternoon, if that counts for anything."

"Solving all your problems with some pre-game sex huh? Not a good thing." Yusuke replied.

"I know. I just hope tonight with my parents goes better." he stated. Just then he noticed a figure standing alone against a black _Jetta _parked next to his _Tahoe._ "Dude, is that Yuri?"

Yusuke focused his eyes on the being, his heart quickening at the sound of her name. Sure enough it was her.

"Wow, what a surprise." her sexy voice spoke as they approached.

"Not really" Kuwabara state, "You _are _at our school. And parked next to my truck."

Yuri giggled, looking over at the truck, "Oh really? I thought you drove this civic over here." he pointed to the blue car on the left side of hers. Both boys looked over at the car. It was Keiko's.

Kuwabara rolled his eye and Yusuke bit his lip.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I just wanted to congratulate you guys on the win and on your winning King. You looked good out there." She stated smiling pretty. Yusuke felt the blood rush down to his manhood, a reaction Yuri caused often.

"Thanks Yuri," he replied playing things cool.

"Well hey, it was good seeing you again. I'll call you later" she said, after a moment of silence. She step towards Yusuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. As if on instinct he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around he shoulders. He felt the vibrations in his chest as she spoke into his shirt. She was saying "I love you". he knew it.

At first Keiko didn't notice the girl, until she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. And then to her displeasure, her return her hug. The hug was long and sensual, giving Keiko a chance to catch up to them.

Kuwabara was the first to spot her. "Uhh…Yeah Keiko." he greeted her, while subliminally warning his best friend.

Yusuke looked up from the embrace. There stood Keiko a frown present on her face as she watched him hold Yuri. He quickly dropped his arms to the side, and backed away from Yuri slightly, causing her let him go.

"Hey Babe." he spoke nervously.

Keiko looked over at Yuri. This girl looked familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on it. She was pretty; rail thin with long legs like a model, standing maybe an inch taller than Keiko. Her hair was cut extremely short in the back, leaving more length to her front. She donned skin tight skinny jeans and a pair calf high leather boots, that matched her black turtle neck sweater.

To Keiko's surprise this girl didn't not snare at her or make any rude comments. Her eyes were sad at the sight of Keiko, and for a split second Keiko felt sympathy for her, even though she didn't know why.

Yuri didn't speak, but quickly walked to her car, and drove away.

"I...was just coming over to see if you wanted to go eat with Asami and Jin and I." Keiko spoke.

Yusuke raised a brow, "Asami and Jin?' he asked curiously.

Keiko nodded in a daze, still watching the girls car drive away.

"How'd that happen?" Kuwabara asked just as confused. Keiko shrugged.

"Well I guess so." Yusuke shrugged as well.

"They're already heading that way in Jin's car." Keiko said finally.

"Okay, I'll drive." Yusuke replied.

"See you guys later." Kuwabara stated climbing in his truck.

"Shall we?" Yusuke stated extending his arm. Keiko took it hesitantly and let him guide her to his car.

* * *

"Botan, this is Kuronue." Kurama spoke motioning to his best friend.

Botan smiled at the tall thin teenager. He was cute, really cute, with long black hair that faded into his all black attire. "Hi nice to finally meet you" she greeted sweetly extending a hand.

Kuronue casually shook her hand, "Like-wise."

"Yeah, I saw you guys sitting in the stands. What happened to your friend?" Botan stated more to Kurama, who looked at her confused. "Maya?" Botan added.

"Oh, she's went home. She's got to be at the shop early with Mom." Kurama explained.

"Hmm…she seemed to be enjoying the game." Botan added slightly irritated.

Kuronue chuckled, "Yeah desperately. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Kurama's not interested. Right?" he said looking over at him.

Kurama nodded.

"You'd tell me if something was going on right?" Botan asked with pleading eyes.

Out of instinct Kurama nodded, but then he thought about the kiss. He got a queasy feeling. Botan still knew nothing about it, and frankly he didn't know what to say.

Botan smile sweetly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So what are you guys getting into tonight?" she asked looking at Kuronue, who shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm hadn't anticipated doing anything. I wasn't even coming to the game, but Kurama insisted I meet you."

Botan's smile grew larger, "Well I'd hate to steal him from you tonight, I know you too have catching up to do."

"Nonsense," Kuronue declined. "I'll be in town for a while. He's all yours." and with that he turned to leave.

Botan gave his retreating form an odd look before turning to Kurama. "He's different."

"Yes, he is." Kurama replied chuckling. "He's like Hiei, with more personality."

"So, wanna come over tonight?" She asked him sweetly.

"Sure." he replied wrapping her in a hug. "but I don't want to have sex."

Botan looked at him confused, "Why not?"

"Its nothing personally Sweetie." he sighed, "I just want to lay with you. Just to feel you in my arms."

Botan thought it strange for him to not want to have sex with her. Not that he was some sex crazed person, but for him to just decline it before it was even offered was weird. Nonetheless, she was happy not to have to lay in bed alone tonight.

* * *

Yukina exhaled deeply as she sat in the parking lot of their apartment complex. Kuwabara's black truck was no where to be found, so she wasn't going anywhere near that house, or that woman.

She really wanted to just stay the night with Botan, but Kuwabara insisted she stay home and visit is parents. She knew this meant a lot to him, and out of the love she had for her Kazuma, she'd have to put up with his mothers foolishness. Beside, she was sure Botan would be with Kurama tonight.

'_Its just one night Yukina' _She thought to herself. _'Just say hi, listen to them talk for a minute, and then pretend to be sleepy.'_ Maybe if she was lucky, Noriko would already be sleeping. _'Ha! Fat chance!' _she thought sarcastically. She knew Noriko was probably up waiting for the chance to make Yukina feel like shit again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lights of a truck pulling beside her. It was Kuwabara. He got out of his car and walked towards the apartments, oblivious to her presence.

"Hey wait up." she called to him exiting her car.

He turned and looked at her as if she were crazy. "Babe? Why are you sitting outside?"

"I was waiting for you…" she replied softly, praying he didn't bring up the fact that she could have been kidnapped. He didn't.

"Why? You've got a key." he asked taking her hand and guiding her to the elevator.

"I just rather face your mother while you're present." she answered truthfully as the elevator acceded.

Kuwabara sighed, "Thanks for staying Babe, I really want you too to get along." he stated hugging her close, "I won't let her treat like shit tonight. She in our house so she has to respect you."

"Kazuma. She's your mother, and as much as I appreciate you standing up for me, I don't want you to disrespect her for me." she stated as they walked to they're door.

"I won't." he replied simply, unlocking the door.

When they entered they found Noriko sitting at the table sipping tea, while Shiori and Taro sat on the couch watching a comedy show, laughing.

"Hey guys." Kuwabara greeted as they walked in.

"Hey." the duo replied not bothering to look up from the TV, seconds later bursting into more laughter.

Noriko grinned widely at the sight of her son. "Hi Kazuma!"

"Hey mom," he grinned back giving her a strong hug. "Enjoy the game?"

"Yes, it was good to finally see you play after all these years. You guys didn't great." she replied. She looked over at Yukina and gave a weak smile, "You're a really good cheerleader Yukina, You looked lovely out there."

Yukina's heart skipped. _'Did she really just compliment me?'_ "Uhh…thanks. I try my best." she replied softly giving a shy smile.

"Yeah I noticed some of the Hibiya players eying her. But she's all mines!" Kuwabara stated wrapping an arm around her. This caused Noriko's stomach to turn. Getting used to this girl was going to be hard for her. Sure, Kuwabara had had girlfriend before, nut none to this extent. She's never met any of them, and she could tell from his actions that he loved this one.

"Had you're focused on this pretty lady here. That's why you let Yusuke out score you," his dad joked approaching them.

Kuwabara chuckled, holding Yukina closer so that she was now sitting on his lap, while he sat on the chair across from his mother. "Whatever Dad, Yusuke only had me by 4 points. He scored 20, I got 16."

Taro ignored his son's stats and chuckled, "Keep just the good work Yukina. You're helping Yusuke keep his stats up." he said winking at her.

She giggled. "I don't think Yusuke needs my help. He's a great basketball player."

Taro nodded in agreement. "So is cheerleading all you do?" he asked her.

"I dance. All kinds of dance. Ballet, tap, anything." she replied. "I used to do gymnastics also."

Kuwabara smiled as his girlfriend his father held casual conversation. And though it was a pleasant sight, his father wasn't the parent he was worried about. He needed to see this behavior wit his mother as well. He looked over at her and frowned. She paid them no mind, but simply read her book and drank her tea.

"Hey mom, weren't you a cheerleader in High school?" he spoke trying to take matters into his own hands.

Noriko looked up from her book and frowned, "No."

"Oh, well didn't you dance?" he added, trying bring her into the conversation.

"Years ago Kazuma, I stopped when I reached high school." she replied.

"Why?" Yukina asked curiously.

Noriko gave her a hesitant look. How dare she speak to her while snuggling up with her son? This wasn't the way teenagers where supposed to act. "I Uhh, just lost the passion for it."

"Oh," Yukina replied quietly, noticing Noriko's blandness.

"So what are planning to study in college Yukina?" Taro asked. He, too could sense the rudeness his wife was semi-displaying.

"I'm not sure yet." she replied smiling sheepishly.

"That's alright, some people go they're first few years of college undecided." he assured her. "Have any ideas at all? Any secret passions?"

Yukina thought about it and shook her head. "Dancing has always been my only passion." she replied.

"I'm sure you'll find your path." he smiled.

Noriko was becoming annoyed by the bonding her husband was doing with Yukina. He didn't understand the way she did. Soon Kazuma would stop calling, and whenever he'd visit, he bring Yukina and be completely engulfed in showing her off, that he wouldn't take time to be wit his mother. She would lose him to love. He couldn't possibly love another girl more than his own mother!

Shizuru noticed the envy in her mother's eyes. It was ridiculous! How could her mother, a grown woman, be jealous of her _son' girlfriend_? It was just creepy in her eyes. And for her mother to not even try to get to know Yukina, was petty. She was acting like a child for God's sake!

"Well, I'm going to head over to Hiro's" Shizuru announce faking a yawn. "You two can have my bed for the night. I don't want to put anyone on the couch."

"Thanks Shiz." Noriko smiled, "I'd hate to have you _and _Kazuma sleeping on the couch." she stated chuckling.

'_Oh lord! Here it goes!' _Shizuru, Taro, and Kuwabara all thought in unison.

"Mom, nobody's sleeping on the couch." Kuwabara sighed. "I'm sleeping in the bedroom. With Yukina."

Noriko's jaw dropped, speechless. "You two are going to….while your parents are in the next room…I…Kazuma, I thought you told me you two slept in different rooms!" she stammered around her words as she went into on of her overreactions.

"We used to mom, but now things are different. Yukina's more comfortable letting me sleep wit her. He explained. Yukina's face blushed with embarrassment as Noriko began to overreact.

"Excuse me?" Noriko screeched.

"Mom you're acting crazy! We're not going to go in there have sex! We just sleep in the same room. And if we are having sex, its our business! Get with the ages mom, people do that at times!" she snapped out of frustration, he could handle his mother action anymore.

Shizuru just shook her head and Taro remained silent. Yukina had walked over and stood close to Shizuru when her boyfriend began to yell, startling her.

Noriko stared at him for a minute, mouth agate in shock. "You see Kazuma, this is exactly what I was talking about. You would have never talked to me that way before. That…that little home wrecker has changed you!" she stated, tears welling in her eyes.

Kuwabara turned his head to Yukina when he heard her gasp at the sound of being referred to as a 'home wrecker'. Yukina bowed her head and walked into the bedroom.

"Kid…"Shizuru called as she closed the door. She turned and looked at her mother, shook her head in disapproval, and exited the apartment.

Taro walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, whole she and Kuwabara continued their stare down. She sat there tears threatening to fall, while she looked at her in disgust.

"Come on Nor." he said lifting her slightly. "Let's just call it a night guys." he said calmly. "Goodnight son, go check on Yukina."

Kuwabara nodded and watched them disappear, into there room.

Contrary to what the other four people in the house believed, Yukina wasn't crying; yet. She was in the bedroom undressing for bed, when he walked in. To his surprise she didn't jump, or quickly attempt to cover her exposed body. Instead, she just continued to slip into the over sized t-shirt that she slept in. His shirt. He smile as he watched her smooth the winkles in the long shirt, that stopped at her calves. It was a Sariaki state championship shirt from his junior year.

"Babe…" he said softly as she climbed into the bed. "I'm really…_really _sorry about that." he spoke.

"It's not your fault Kuwabara." she mumbled quietly. "Let's just go to bed, I've got to get up early." she added laying her head on the pillow.

Kuwabara sighed, shrugging it off. He climbed in bed a immediately grabbed her and wrapping her in his arms.

Yukina shrieked, before giggling as he ran his hands across her lower back. "Kazuma stop, that tickles!"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Tickles? Babe its supposed to be sexy!" he replied between laughter.

"Well it still tickles," she replied calming her laughter.

"I love you Yukina." he spoke softly, after rolling over so that she was resting on his chest.

Yukina smiled serenely, "I love you too." she whispered back.

The two drifted to sleep shortly after, wrapped in each others arms.

In down the hall Noriko, sat up in Shizuru's bed, listening to what she though was the sound of the two teens 'fooling around', her husband to the left of her, sound asleep.

'_He just doesn't get it.' _She thought again to herself, _'Kazuma's going down a destructive path. What if Yukina becomes pregnant?' _That mere thought sent her mind on a spiraling vortex of even more bad thoughts of her son's girlfriend. _'That's it! She trying to get pregnant! Sure, she comes from a broken home, and a hard life, but that more the reason to try and stay with Kuwabara. He's going to be rich someday!' _Noriko spent the remained of her thought mentally hating Yukina. She wasn't going to stand by and allow another woman to steal her only son away. She thought of how Kaziharu now spends the majority of his time with Zuki, leaving his mother, her sister, alone. She couldn't possibly let that happen to her and Kazuma.

* * *

Keiko sighed as she looked up at the man she loved with all her heart. He was smiling as they walk to his car from the diner, not a care in the world, relishing in the earlier successes of the day.

Dinner was great, Asami and Jin had undoubtedly some kind of attraction going on, and Yusuke spent the whole dinner cuddling Keiko. But she just couldn't put the scene of watching him hold that girl out of her head. She had watched him hug and flirt with many girls before, but this time was different, the hug was deeper than just flirting. It was sensual.

She could no longer hold it in. She had to know. As they cruised down the street, destination unknown to her, she allowed herself to bring it up.

"Who is that girl Yusuke?" she spoke softly, not bold enough to look him in the eye.

Yusuke sighed, frustrated already, "What girl?"

"You know who I'm talking about Yusuke." she replied frowning out of the window. "The one you were holding after the game."

"She's just a girl I know," he replied shortly.

"From where?" Keiko pressed,

"I met her years ago. She just so happened to be at the game. I haven't talked to her in years." he lied.

Keiko turned to him. "What school does she go to?"

"She's from the suburbs," he stated truthfully.

"So she goes to a private school?"

"Yeah." he replied simply.

"You two must have had something special, I can tell by how you were holding her." Keiko stated, the gloom present in her voice.

He looked over at her, "Seriously Keiko?" he said sucking his teeth.

"What?" Keiko snapped back, "You're the one that was holding her."

"It was a _hug_." he stressed, "Nothing more."

Keiko was about to comment back calling him a liar, when she heard her cell phone ring. Both she and Yusuke looked at the digital clock on the dashboard, wondering the same thing; Who could possibly be calling her at one thirty in the morning?

She raised a brow. It was Shishi.

"Hello?" she said softly, trying to let the music drown out her conversation. Not luck, Yusuke instinctively turned the CD off.

"You looked beautiful tonight," his charming voice came from the other end.

"Umm…Thanks," she replied, failing to suppress her smile. This made Yusuke's blood boil, he knew who that caller was. "You played well yourself. Too bad you guys weren't good enough to beat us though." she teased, laughing as her fake tears.

Yusuke remained silent as the she continued her conversation. At first they were just talking about the game, nothing harmful, but still Yusuke couldn't believe she would actually carry a conversation with Shishi in his presence.

It wasn't until he heard Shishi, further comment on how sexy Keiko looked, and begin to express is wanting of her that Yusuke butted in. He pulled over into a parking lot next to their willow tree by the lake, and snatched the phone from Keiko's ear.

"Look you bastard, stay the hell away from _my _girl. Don't call her anymore, if you see her in public don't fucking speak to her. I let you off easy last time Shishi, but I swear I'll murder you if I catch you messing with her!" with that he slammed the phone closed, tossed it back at her, and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Keiko just sat there in shock. She watched him walk slowly over the willow tree. She frowned and followed him.

"What the hell Yusuke?" She yelled at him approaching.

"No." he growled back, "More like what the hell Keiko? What the hell are you think. You know what Shishi wants, how can you be stupid enough to fall for this shit again?"

"Don't call me stupid Yusuke," she replied calmly, despite being completely insulted by his statement. "At least I _do_ know what he wants. Its more than what I can say about you!"

"Don't compare me to that son of bitch!" Yusuke snapped stepping closer to her.

"Why not?" Keiko taunted, holding her ground. "Scared you might find some similarities?"

"Fuck you!" he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He began walking off, but she grabbed him.

"Really Yusuke?" she replied, hurt by his words. "You really feel that way?" he didn't answer. So she continued, "What's her name?"

Yusuke shook his head not turning to her, "What the hell are you talking about." he asked, snatching his hand away.

"That girl from the parking lot." She explained. "What's her name."

"Why?" he asked irritated.

"You just snapped on me for receiving a phone call from Shishi. But you can be caught practically loving another girl?" she whined, tears welling in her eyes.

"Loving?" he said whipping around. "The _only _girl I love is you! You, Keiko!" She didn't respond, but simply lowered her head. "And I snapped on Shishi, not you. Her name is Yuri, and she's an _old friend_. If I loved her I'd be with her right now." he continued still lying. "Not at a dinner double dating with you and Jin. Not here now under _our_ tree, with _you_!" he explained motioning between the two of them, the frustration heavy in his body language.

Keiko felt terrible. To accuse him of something so serious as being in love with a girl she had just seen him hug? She could understand his anger.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry." she apologized softly, reaching for his embrace.

He sighed, "Yeah." he replied shortly, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come one baby, lets sit down." she offered looking up at him sweetly.

"Na, I think I'm just going to take you home." he replied breaking the embrace by walking towards his car.

"Why?" Keiko asked desperately following him.

"Because, I'm tired," he stated getting in the car. Keiko climbed into the passenger seat and remained silent the whole ride home.

When they arrived at her house, he wrapped her into a hugged and kissed her cheek. "Good night Babe." he stated softly.

"Good night Yusuke, I love you." she replied, turning and kissing him full on the lips.

"Love you too." he replied into the kiss.

* * *

Yukina awoke the next morning to the sound of Botan's assigned ring tone.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hey girl, wake up!" Botan's chipper voice came. Yukina rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little after 9:00a.m. _'How does she mange to be so lively at this time!' _"The college fair starts at eleven, I'll be there to pick up in about forty five minutes." Botan replied.

"I'll be ready." she replied, stretching. After hanging up the phone, she looked up at Kuwabara. He was out cold, snoring softly with his mouth open. She giggled softly, before rolling out of bed slowly so not to wake him up.

She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, to brush her teeth and wash her face. She grabbed the brush from the counter and walked to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice, brushing her hair on the way. She paid no attention to the living room as she opened the refrigerator and poured her glass.

"You, there are men in this house." a voice spoke from the couch, causing Yukina to jump. Noriko sat on the couch, a newspaper in one hand, and coffee in the other. She didn't bother to look up at the girl.

"Excuse me?" Yukina asked timidly.

"Its not lady-like to walk around in nothing but a t-shirt, when there company in the house. _male _company." Noriko spoke again.

"I wasn't expecting anybody to be up." Yukina replied. She looked down at herself. The shirt practically swallowed her.

Noriko didn't respond. Yukina sighed and walked back into the bedroom. She slammed the door, causing Kazuma jolt awake.

"Hey Babe." he greeted with a stretch and a yawn. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother insisted I change clothes before I go in the kitchen." Yukina replied, anger present in her voice as she pulled out her outfit for the day.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked in a raspy voice, not quite understanding.

Yukina sighed, "Nothing Kazuma."

Kuwabara groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. "C'mere Babe." he called to her as he rolled out of bed. His chest was bare and below he wore black flannels.

"Its not a big deal Kazuma. I'll be out all day anyway. Just spend the day with your parents. You don't have to even bring me up." she stated.

Kuwabara was listening, but his mind was elsewhere. He smirked as he swiftly lifted her up and sat her on the dresser.

"Kazuma!" she shrieked.

He shut her up with his lips. "Good morning Babe," stated with a grin after breaking the kiss. His stands stroked her thighs as she sat there looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Good morning," she smiled back. "But I've really got to get dressed, Botan's on her way here to get me."

Kuwabara made a sad face. "But its Saturday! Our day!"

"Well _this _Saturday I'm going to be Tokyo with Botan, and you are spending the day with your parents." she replied sliding down off of the dresser. She gasped as her pelvis bumped his harden member. Kazuma smirked as she face went red.

"Why…is it like that?" she stuttered.

"Its just early in the morning Babe," he chuckled, "And seeing you in my t-shirt is helping a little." he added.

Yukina blushed hard. "I need to get dressed," she murmured, walking away.

Kuwabara laughed and grabbed put on a shirt, before walking into the living room to join his mother.

"Good morning beautiful." he greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie." she replied chipper.

"Mom, what did you say to Yukina? She pretty upset." he stated, flopping down next to her.

Noriko sighed and looked up from her newspaper. "Sweetheart, I simply suggested that she not parade around the house in a little t-shirt." she explained sweetly. "It's just not ladylike."

Kuwabara chuckled, the thought of Yukina not acting like a lady was funny. He sometimes _wished _she'd come out of her shell and be somewhat unladylike, but only in their intimate encounters.

"What's so funny Kazuma?" Noriko asked, a looked of confusion present on her face.

"Yukina, doesn't know how to be anything but a lady, mom." Kuwabara stated with a smile. "and this is _her _house too. So she'll walk around in her t-shirt if she wants." he wasn't being rude or confrontation, just calm and collected. "beside, she was wearing _my _state championships t-shirt. Look at the size difference between us mom. Her shirt wasn't that short."

Noriko sighed, "Why must you always stand up for her, and against your own mother? What is she doing to you to make you act this way?" Noriko wined, afraid of his answer.

"No mom, what has she done to _you_ to make _you_ act this way." he stressed. "Why do you hate her so much. She's harmless. I've already explained to you her hard life, why would you continue to treat her like shit?" he stressed, starting to become angry.

"Kazuma, this girl is trying to trap you!" Noriko stated frantically in a whisper, "She's only wants you because you're going to be huge someday, and rich and wealthy! Why else would she come to _you _for help!"

Kuwabara looked at her mother as if she'd lost her mind. "What the hell mom? Okay, first of all, Yukina _has_ her own money, her own wealth now. And she didn't come to me for help, I came to her. I voluntarily helped her, because I love her. I have, for years." Noriko's mouth dropped. As the words 'for years' repeated in her mind.

"Mom, look, Yukina made me promise not to discuss all of this today. She wanted me to just take you and dad out and have a positive Saturday as a family. So let's just drop it, and get dress and go get some lunch." he stated in his usual calm voice.

Noriko bit her lip and nodded, just as Yukina emerged from the hallway, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a pink hoodie, matching snow boots donned her feet.

"Is Botan here?" Kuwabara asked looking back at her. She looked beautiful, her flowing midway down her back. She nodded and walked to the door. He hopped up from the couch and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a hug.

"Be safe," he whispered.

Yukina nodded, "See you later." and with that she was out of the door.

* * *

"Keiko, here table three." Kotomi called out to her approaching daughter, who was just returning from taking another order. "Hey Fuj, here's six."

Keiko took the tray and delivered it to the table. She smiled weakly, just to please the regulars, but inside she was down. Yusuke hadn't return her calls this morning, and when she texted him he wouldn't text back. He was really pissed.

She didn't mean to accuse him. Everything just looked suspicious, and given Yusuke track record for girl, what made this girl different.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by his irate reaction to Shishi's phone call. The way he roared into the phone at Shishi, dominantly proclaiming Keiko as his, was just…sexy!

"There that beautiful smile!" an elderly lady commented as Keiko placed her food on the table. She didn't even notice she was smiling so big at her thoughts.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Keiko said cheerfully before walking away.

As she made her way back to the counter to pick up her next order she began to feel her cell phone vibrating in her apron pocket.

'_Oh my gosh! Maybe this is Yusuke!' _she thought frantically. She reached in her pocket and slid her slider phone up. It was Shishi. She sighed and read the texts.

**Shishi, 01/24/2008, 11:45a.m.: **_**Good morning.**_

She sighed and shoved her phone back in her apron pocket. He could wait, she had work to do, the shop was overly crowded/

* * *

Yukina and Botan scaled the large campus of the University of Tokyo. It was a beautiful campus, so after turning in there applications, and picking up scholarship information, they decided to take their own tour.

"This is going to be so great Yukina!" Botan gushed as they walked through the girl's dormitories. "We'll be living together over here, and Kurama and Kuwabara will across the campus at the boys dorms."

"I wish Keiko was joining us." Yukina replied softly.

"Yeah me too." Botan stated smiling weakly, "But she'll be living her dream."

Yukina nodded. Her thoughts reverted back to her relationship. She and Kuwabara were still on edge, his last words before she walked out slightly irritated her. He was always worrying and it was taking the fun out of they're relationship. And his mother's attitude towards their relationship wasn't helping.

"How are things with Kuwabara?" Botan asked as if reading Yukina's mind.

Yukina shrugged, "We still haven't come to a compromise about his overprotection."

"Really?" Botan asked in shocked, "But its been like three weeks."

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't been arguing, but there is some tension there. And Noriko…" Yukina fell short of her words simply shaking her head.

"She's still being a bitch?" Botan asked and stated.

"Basically." Yukina giggled at Botan's choice words.

"Well, to hell with her. Its her loss." Botan stated as they walked into the student union building.

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked looking up at her friend."

"I mean Kuwabara loves you. And I know you're going to be together for a while, so if she wants to miss out on forming a relationship with the future mother of her grandkids, then to hell with her. She'll just be miserable, because you and Kuwabara are going to be perfectly happy." Botan explained nonchalantly.

"I wish she was more accepting like Shiori." Yukina sighed.

"Well she's not, and that's no reason for you to let her get you down like this." Botan shot back, "You should consider yourself the privilege. Not her."

Yukina smiled and nodded. Botan was right, she was spending too much time worrying about Kuwabara's mother not liking her, when she should be working things out with her boyfriend.

She was just about to replied when she heard someone hesitantly speak her name.

"Yukina?"

Both girls turned to face, a shorter male, with short blue hair and green bangs. His icy blue eyes were intense as he stated at Yukina. Botan thought he looked completely ridiculous.

'_Eww…he's making blue hair look bad!'_ She thought frantically, as she looked over at her friend.

Yukina's jaw dropped at the sight of him. "Touya?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "What a surprise to see you here! Do you attend here?" he asked confused.

Yukina shook her head, "No, we were just applying." she cut her sentence short, still in complete shock. "Wow. I, Uhh…really can't believe I'm seeing you again. Its been like three years."

Botan sat back confused. Who was this guy? An old boyfriend maybe?

"Oh gosh where are my manners." Yukina fumbled. "Touya this is one of my best friend Botan." she stated pointing at her friend. "Botan this is Touya. We went to the private school together, Before I came to Sariaki. He was a close friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Botan," he spoke like a gentlemen, but he kept his eyes contently on Yukina.

"Same here." Botan replied quickly.

"Well, I have to be in class in about fifteen minutes. I'd really like to see you again Yukina." he stated looking at his watch, "Can we exchange numbers?"

Yukina didn't think twice about it. "Of course, here." she said handing him her cell phone, and taking his. After the two quickly typed in their numbers, Touya bid them farewell and went on his way.

"Who was that guy?" Botan asked looking at her friend curiously.

"Let's grab some lunch. And I'll tell you the story." Yukina stated, walking into the food court.

* * *

**Okay so this is a pretty long chapter, so it should make up for the month I spent writing it lol!**

**Read/review.**

**I'm changing the name of the story to, "The definition of Love"**

**Its simply because my original plan was to MAINLY focus on Yusuke and Keiko's problems. But now I've noticed that every couple has its own separate storyline all dealing with trying to hold on to their relationships despite obstacles. So I'm changing the name to suit everyone! So the next time you receive a new chapter email remember I changed the name.**

**Until the next time….**


	38. Happy Birthday Keiko

**REMEMBER NAME CHANGE!**

**The beginning of this chapter is the same day as the previous chapter.**

* * *

Keiko sighed as she flopped down on her bed. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and she had just finished her shift at the restaurant. She pulled out her phone and text Yusuke, hoping he'd text her back this time. It made no sense for him to be angry with her, it was just phone call.

Her mind reverted back to that girl she was in the parking lot, Yuri. She could tell there was something more to those two than what Yusuke was telling. The way they were holding each other was too sensual for old friends who haven't seen each other in a while.

The sound of a text message coming to her phone erupted in her silent room. She jumped up and grabbed the phone off of her night stand and slid it up. It was Shishi, and she definitely wasn't in the mood.

She decided to ignore it and shift her mind to more important and happier thoughts. The up coming Friday would be her 18th birthday. She was excited, even thought she didn't really have any plans. A day with her loved ones was really all she expected, which was why this argument with Yusuke was affecting her so bad. She only hoped that he wouldn't treat her like this on her birthday.

Her cell phone rang again, this time it was Botan. "Hello?"

"Keiko! What are you doing this very second?" Botan's voice came frantically.

"Umm…Sitting on my bed," Keiko replied raising a brow, and looking down at her sitting position

"It's girl talk time! Seriously!" Botan replied. In the background you could hear Yukina sighing.

"Uhh…okay, well you guys can come over and…"

"Great! We'll be right there!" Botan said cutting Keiko's words short, before hanging up.

'_I wonder what's going on now!' _Keiko thought to herself.

* * *

"The town hasn't changed much." Taro commented, as he sat across from his son and his wife at a table in a small restaurant.

"Nope, same old same old," Kuwabara added.

"So Kazuma," Noriko spoke looking at him, "You're really going to stay here and attended the University of Tokyo?" Kuwabara nodded. "I'm so happy. I just dreaded the day you'd leave me for good!"

Kuwabara sighed, "Mom, even If I did go off far for college, I'd still never really leave you for good."

"So what about Yukina?" Taro asked through bites of food. "Where is she going?"

"Same." Kuwabara replied, "That's where she's at now, with Botan at some college day up there."

Noriko sucked her teeth. "Is _that _the reason you're so easily settling for staying here?"

"No mother," Kuwabara groaned. "All of my friends are going to the same college, except Keiko."

"See honey, they've had this planned." Taro added coaxing his wife. "Planning on moving on campus?" he asked looking back at his son.

"For the first year," Kuwabara replied looking up from his food. "Then, I'm sure I'll get an apartment."

"With _her_?" Noriko stated more than asked.

Kuwabara groaned in frustration. "Maybe Mom and "her" name is Yukina." He replied snappishly.

"Noriko, give it a rest." Taro replied sternly. "Sounds like a plan son. Dorm life was the best part of college." He continued.

Kuwabara simply nodded.

* * *

"So, this Touya guy used to go to that private school?" Keiko spoke repeating her best friend's story.

Yukina nodded, "Yes and he used to be my only real friend. He'd always sit with me at lunch, and help me study and catch up on work I'd miss when I'd skip school due to the beatings."

"Wow, talk about a blast from the past!" Botan exclaimed. "Kuwabara's going to be so jealous." She joked.

"No. he already knows the story." Yukina replied sighing, "It's just so random that we'd meet again, nearly four years later!"

Keiko nodded in agreement. "I bet he still likes you." She added.

Yukina shook her head, "Keiko, he's in _college_. I'm sure he's got a girlfriend."

Keiko only shrugged while turning to Botan. She had some information she needed to fish from her blue haired best friend. "So Botan, you wouldn't happen to know a Yuri, would you?"

Botan froze. Of course she knew Yuri, but how did Keiko know her? "Uhh…Yuri? From what school?" she played dumb.

Keiko shrugged, "I just saw her and Yusuke sharing a hug after the game last night."

"Well, you know Yusuke knows a lot of people. Maybe…" Botan began, but as cut off by Keiko.

"No Botan, this was a really personal hug." Keiko stated shaking her head, "There is something way more to her. He hasn't mentioned anything about a Yuri to you?" she pressed.

Botan knew she had to lie, she couldn't betray Yusuke like that. If Keiko was going to find out about Yuri, then she needed to find it out through Yusuke. "No, the name never comes up. But I'm such a ditz I'm sure if he did tell me I've forgotten." She chuckled, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, he's not talking to me. He got pissed over a phone call I receive from Shishi after the game."

"You're still talking to him Keiko?" Yukina quiet voice came.

"Not really. I've been ignoring him, but last night I just had to answer, I was so mad about that Yuri girl." Keiko explained.

Botan sighed, "Looks like we're all having boy troubles." She spoke quietly.

"Maya still causing trouble?" Keiko asked knowingly.

Botan nodded, "Last night Kurama came over, but he made it known from the beginning he wasn't interested in having sex with me."

Keiko shrugged, "Maybe he just meant that he only wanted to spend the night, without having sex. Trust me you don't want a relationship based solely on sex!" Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Still…" Botan sighed.

"Botan, I'm sure there absolutely nothing to worry about, I mean it's _Kurama_!" Yukina assured her insecure friend.

Botan nodded and decided to change the subject. "So Keiko, Asami called me this morning."

"For what?" Keiko asked raising a brow.

"She wants to throw you a birthday party on Friday." Botan explained.

Keiko smiled "Wow! How sweet of her!" she gushed.

"Yeah I suggested we have it at my house.' Botan added, "I mean its big and convenient since all your friends live here, not in Tokyo with her."

Keiko nodded, "You guys are the greatest!"

* * *

"So Asami tells me she and Botan are throwing Keiko a birthday party." Jin stated to his cousin as they wandered through the busy mall.

"You two seemed to really hit it off." Yusuke smiled slyly at his cousin.

Jin grinned, "Yeah, she's a cutie. But you know how I am with relationships."

"Thinking it may be just a physical thing?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Jin nodded, "Maybe."

"Well, Asami hates my guts, so I can't help you."

"True. I think she's just looking out for Keiko." Jin replied.

Yusuke shrugged, "You know she's still talking to that asshole Shishi?"

"I saw him eyeing her at the game, but I thought it was pretty one-sided" Jin shrugged. The two had just entered a shoe store.

"Well after we left the diner he called her." Yusuke informed. "This guys pushing it."

"Right," Jin replied simply examining a pair of _Nike's_. "Oh yeah! I saw Yuri in the stands." He grinned looking up at Yusuke.

"Yeah I talked to her after the game. Keiko happened to walk up in the middle of our hug…" He admitted quietly.

"Hmm…looks like 'The Great Urameshi' might have gotten caught." Jin teased as he motioned for a sales person.

"No way, Keiko thinks she's an old friend from way back." Yusuke replied cockily.

"Whatever you say Urameshi," Jin replied as the sales associate approached.

"Hey guys, how can I help you?" a girl's voice came. Jin looked up and eyed the young girl. She was sexy, equipped with huge breast and fiery red hair.

"Uhh, yeah can I get this in an eleven?" Jin asked, still eyeing the girl. She nodded quickly cutting her eyes over to Yusuke before sashaying off.

"Nice." Jin replied, watching the girl walk away. "Never seen her around here," he commented, grabbing Yusuke's attention.

"Who?" he asked from the bench he had taken a seat on,

"Just that sale girl," Jin replied nonchalantly, motioning to the girl as she walked in the backroom.

Yusuke raised a brow at the redhead. "That's Ruka; she transferred to Sariaki this semester. She's a cheerleader."

Jin simply shrugged as Ruka appeared from the back room and advanced towards them.

"Here you go. Size eleven." She stated with a smile as she handed Jin his shoes.

"Thanks." He replied taking the shoes from her and sitting next to Yusuke on the bench.

"What's up Yusuke?" she spoke placing her hands on her hips and smirking at him.

"Uhh…Hey, Ruka right?" Yusuke spoke looking up at the girl.

"Yep, that's my name," she replied tapping her name badge that was pinned against her large breast.

"Didn't know you worked here," he replied, not really knowing how to strike up a conversation with the unknown girl.

"Yeah, started about a month ago, when I moved here," She replied, "Nice game last night,"

"Thanks. How do you like the squad?" Yusuke asked.

Ruka shrugged, "It's just something to do. Helps me meet new people,"

Yusuke nodded, not having a response.

"So…I hear you and Keiko are an item." She stated suddenly, catching both boys off track.

"Umm…Something like that." Yusuke replied chuckling. Jin simply shook his head; they both knew where this was going.

"Well…I'd better get back to work. See you around." She stated before walking off.

Once she was out of earshot, Yusuke looked at his cousin and spoke, "Well…You only live once."

Jin howled in laughter. "You are sick Urameshi."

"But back to the Yuri thing, she's been begging me to come over tonight." Yusuke stated as they walked over to the cash register.

"You gonna go?" Jin asked as he handed the make cashier his cash.

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't see why not,"

"I don't know man, rumor has it, and you and Keiko are an 'item'" he teased, looking over at Ruka, who was now servicing some more guests.

Yusuke chuckled, "Well, Keiko's got Shishi."

"Whoa! Sound like someone's jealous!" Jin exclaimed as they exited the store.

"Me? Yusuke Urameshi? Jealous?" Yusuke replied in disbelief, "Ha! Never!"

"Well, go ahead and play boyfriend with Yuri tonight, because the Jin-man has a date tonight." He replied proudly, pointing his thumbs at himself.

"With who?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Asami,"

"Wow, when did this happen?" Yusuke asked confused.

"She's been texting me this whole time." Jin replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm… and you say I'm playing boyfriend?" Yusuke replied slyly, "You and Asami just might hook up."

Jin grinned, "Depends on your definition of 'hooking up'" he replied winking.

* * *

It was nearing the seven o'clock hour, and Keiko and Yukina were casually walking through the park. The wind was crisp, and the branches on the trees were frozen, serving as a lovely winter day. They had separated with Botan, who had to meet Kurama and his friend, Kuronue, for dinner at Kurama's house.

"So," Keiko spoke first looking over at her petite friend. "Are you going to call, Touya?"

Yukina shrugged, "If I have the time."

"There's nothing wrong with keeping up with old friends Yukina." Keiko reminded her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at think from Botan's prospective. I don't want Kazuma to think…" she fell short at the thought.

"Come on Yukina, you know Kuwabara isn't going to think you're cheating. Just like Botan shouldn't be so afraid of Kurama doing something deceitful."

"Like I said, if I find the time, I'll call him." Yukina stated, finalizing the topic. Keiko nodded and remained silent. "What about this Robbie guy? How are things?"

Keiko smiled at the thought. "Things are good. It's been a few weeks since we've spoken. I might call him tonight. The time difference kind of throws things off."

Yukina nodded, "Well soon, it won't. You guys will be able to talk in person."

"Yeah, I'm actually excited to see him again." Keiko admitted, "I feel kind of guilty."

"Why?" Yukina asked confused.

"Because, I should be dreading, leaving Japan. Which I am," she stated, "But I do want to see Robbie, Mac, and James again. I'm ready to experience the new life I'll be living." She looked at Yukina for assurance.

"That completely understandable." She replied with a smile, "Honestly, I think this new life is a good thing for you Keiko. And I'm really confident about Robbie." She added, her smile growing.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked grinning.

"I mean, I think he might be the one for you." Yukina explained.

Keiko laughed, causing Yukina to frown slightly. "Yukina, what about Yusuke?" When Yukina didn't respond, Keiko continued, "I know Yusuke is the one. We're just in bad times now, because were teenagers, but one day…" she trailed off.

"Mark my words Keiko. You and Robbie are going to be together. I haven't even met him, and I can tell." Yukina stated confidently.

Keiko simply shrugged. She wasn't completely against the idea of dating Robbie, but in her heart she knew that she'd spend her life with Yusuke Urameshi.

"So, the Kuwabaras are leaving tonight huh?" Keiko asked suddenly.

"Yes, thank the stars." Yukina replied softly. "Noriko has given me hell every chance she gets."

"That's sad." Keiko replied. "I don't see how anybody could possibly not like you!"

"It doesn't matter," Yukina said shaking her head, "After this weekend, I won't have to see or speak to her again until March, at Zuki's wedding."

"It shouldn't be like that though." Keiko added. She pulled the collar of her grey pea coat closer to her face. The evening winds were beginning to blow.

"I know but it is." Yukina sighed.

* * *

Yusuke parked his by the curb in front of the large house. Yuri had text him, giving him cue to come over. Usually that meant her parents had left and she was alone and waiting. So it slightly shocked him to find a blue SUV parked in the circle drive way, in front of Yuri's _Jetta_

"Maybe they took a different car_._" He concluded aloud, shrugging and walking up the walkway. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes until heard the lock click and the doors open.

Before him stood a tall clean cut man, standing about an inch taller than Yusuke with a thin goatee and moustache. He wore a white dress button down shirt and creased black slacks.

"Yusuke I presume?" his face was stern.

Yusuke's heart dropped. Who the hell was this man, and hoe did he know him. Still, he nodded and kept eye contact with the older man.

A smile crept across his face. "Kin Miura, I'm Yuri's father. Nice to finally meet you son." He stated extending his hand for a shake.

'_Finally?' _Yusuke thought to himself as he shook the man's head.

"Dad, let him in" Yuri's voice could be heard from the background. "I'm sure its freezing out there." She suddenly appeared next her father, a big, pretty smile on her face.

"C'mon Yusuke," she stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him past her father and into the house.

"I'll go check on dinner." Yuri's father said, closing the door and walking towards the kitchen.

'_Dinner?' _Yusuke thought confused. Once her father was gone, Yusuke spun around to face Yuri. "What the hell is going on?" he growled, trying to keep his voice down.

Yuri simply giggled, "Baby, calm down. I just wanted you to meet my parents."

"So you invite me here and not tell me they're here?" he asked looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"If I had told you, would you have showed up?" she asked knowingly.

Yusuke sighed in frustration. "This is fucking ridiculous." He mumbled, contemplating whether or not he should leave.

Yuri could read his face. He was pissed. "Baby," she cooed advancing toward him. She placed both hands on his shoulders and stroked him softly. "Just an hour at the most." She stated sweetly. He looked down at her with his eyebrow raised. "Just an hour at the most baby, have dinner with my parents and then they're leaving for some dinner party in Kyoto for my dad's firm."

Yusuke sighed. The look she was giving him showed that this meant a lot to her. "Fine, I'll stay. But don't pull anymore stunts like this." He warned.

"Thank you!" she cheered giddily. "C'mon, dinners ready." And with that she dragged him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Botan announced as she walked into the kitchen. Shiori, Kurama, and Kuronue were sitting around the table waiting patiently. Well, with the exception of Kuronue, who was hungry.

"No a problem sweetheart," Kurama said standing to pull out the chair next to him, across from his mother and Kuronue.

"Now can we eat?" Kuronue whined to Shiori, as Botan took her seat.

"Yes Kuronue, you can eat now." Shiori nodded.

Botan giggled as the black hair teen scooped food from the various dishes on the table.

"So Botan, what your story?" Kuronue asked; his mouth full of food.

Botan thought about his question as she chewed and swallowed her food.

"I'm seventeen; I'll be eighteen next month. I live with my little brother on my family's shrine. I…"

"Wait, you live alone?" Kuronue asked cutting her off.

Botan nodded as she swallowed another bite. "My father is in the military, and my mother passed away when I was a kid. I have an older brother but he lives Tokyo with his wife and kids."

"So you got stuck babysitting you kid brother?" Kuronue asked shaking his head.

"No, I actually wanted to stay with my little brother. My grandmother, who used to watch us, was a real…" she stopped herself and looked over a Shiori with a smile. "She was very cruel to us. So after a few years I decided I could take of myself and Kougi, my little brother."

Kuronue nodded, "Sound interesting. You actually strike me as one of those typical rich, popular high school girls, but seems like you're actually kind of cool."

Botan smiled, "Thanks, Kuronue."

"That's right Kuronue." Shiori spoke up. "You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, you probably strike her as some Gothic kid." Kurama joked.

Kuronue cursed his only friend under his breathe. "Well, Botan I'm happy I got to meet you."

"Same here," Botan smiled, "When are you going back to…where are you from?" she asked curiously.

Kuronue smiled mischievously, "I'm leaving tomorrow, and my place of residence is a mystery. I'm more of the traveling type."

"So you're homeless?" Botan asked frowning.

Kurama chuckled, "No Kuronue, like you, lives alone."

"I just prefer to sightsee." Kuronue added.

"I think he gets lonely live out there alone." Shiori added smiling at her son's childhood friend.

Kurama laughed and nodded in agreement, while Kuronue tried to contain his embarrassment.

"Its okay Kuronue," Botan stated softly, "I get lonely all the time. I used to throw parties every Friday and Saturday, just to be surrounded by people."

Shiori smiled at Botan, "Well now you can just come here whenever you get lonely"

Botan smiled and nodded. It felt good to have a mother figure again.

* * *

"So Yusuke, you're a basketball player for Sariaki?" Yuri's father asked him over dinner.

Yusuke had sat nervously for the past half hour, casually chatting with Yuri and her family, and secretly wanting to strangle the girl next to him for setting him up like this. Yuri was becoming stranger with every encounter he had with her. Yet, at the same time she seemed to draw him closer to her.

"Yes sir," he nodded taking a bite of food. He was really hungry but he didn't want to be rude. Yuri's mother was a really nice woman. She was also pretty hot, Yusuke noticed. It was apparent that Yuri got her body and face from her mother.

"It's nice to finally meet one of Yuri's boyfriends that were decent." Her mother chimed in. "That Rando guy was very…I don't know how to put it." She stated sipping her glass of wine.

'_Boyfriend!' _Yusuke inwardly screamed. He looked over at Yuri, who smiled brightly.

"He was a bit of a jerk." He father added, "But you seem very honorable Yusuke,"

"Uhh, thanks." He replied giving a fake smile. This was becoming a big mess to him.

"What time does you party start?" Yuri asked her parents sweetly.

Her father looked at the clock on the wall; it was almost 7:45pm.

"We'd better be going," he looked at his wife, "The party's at 9:00pm"

Her mother nodded and looked at the two teens, "Well, don't worry about the dishes, you two go enjoy your movie." She smiled.

'_Movie?' _Yusuke thought to himself. He frowned. Sure, he knew that was a lie Yuri probably made up so that her parents wouldn't expect any sexual activity. But he really hated being clueless.

The four of them gathered in the foyer.

"It was lovely to meet you Yusuke, you'll have to come again," her mother stated as her husband assisted her with her fur coat.

Yusuke gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Goodnight kids," her father said shutting the door.

Yusuke watcher out of the rectangular windows on the sides of the door as the SUV pulled off and down the street. He quickly spun around to confront Yuri, only to find she wasn't there.

"Yuri!" he called, slightly irritated, "We need to talk, cut the games!" No reply. He sighed and head up the large staircase, which he knew led to her bed room.

The hallway was dimly lit, and the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar. He shrugged and walked in.

"Yuri?" he called softly, walking into the dark room. He was about to call again when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, and her breath on his neck as she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe, just ignore the dinner thing." She said softly, "I just want to make love to you, now…" He felt his pants tighten at the words, but he wasn't about to drop the issue.

"Yuri, why did you tell you parents I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, walking towards the bed, pulling her behind him.

"Because," she began, as he took a seat on her queen sized bed. She stood in front of him for a moment, allowing him to see her wardrobe change. What was once a pair of jeans and a sweater was now a sheer black negligee.

'_How the hell did she do that?' _he wondered to himself. "Because what?"

"Because I want you to be." She replied straddling him.

Yusuke grinned as she rubbed against his bulge. "Hmm…really?"

She nodded as their lips met for a soft kiss. She broke the kiss and leaned forward, reaching for her pillow. She brought her hands underneath it and reemerged with a bottle.

"Dom Pérignon?" she offered, grinning sexyily.

"So you're going to get my drunk and take advantage of me?" he chuckled nipping at her lip.

Yuri smiled sexily and pushed back, so that he was now lying horizontally across her bed. "Maybe." She replied hopping off of him and walking over to her dresser. She picked up two wine glasses and sat next to him on the bed.

"Damn, you really planned this out huh?" he teased, perching up on his elbows.

Yuri nodded and smiled sweetly as she popped open the bottle of wine and poured some in his glass. She turned and headed it to him before preparing her own glass.

The two teens sipped the wine in silence, wanting the effects to take place before they began their sexual excursions.

* * *

Yukina sighed as she pulled her key out to unlock the apartment door. It was after ten o'clock at night, and she was just returning from having dinner with Kei and her parents at the restaurant.

On the other side of the door laughter could be heard. They were all in there enjoying themselves as a family, and here she was about to walk in and ruin it by being the outcast. No doubt, when she walked into that house, Noriko would start her rants on her.

She sighed and turned the key, before pushing the door open. She looked over to the right, at the living area. Taro was sitting on the couch with Noriko snuggled against his chest, while Kuwabara occupied the floor below them, and Shizuru curled up on the one seat couch. Everyone looked over as she entered the house. She waved a few fingers and smiled.

"Hey, Yukina!" Taro's voice came first, "Have a good Saturday?"

Yukina nodded, "Yes, just a day with some friends"

"There's some dinner left on the stove for you kid," Shizuru stated pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, but I already ate with the Yukimura's" she replied making her way to the bedroom. She caught Kuwabara jumping up to follow her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't bother to slow her pace.

"Hey babe," he greeted closing the door behind him.

"Hey," she smiled as he wrapped his hands around her.

"My parents are staying one more night, and then first thing in the morning they're out of here." He explained looking down at her.

"That's fine." She replied. Chills ran down her spine as his hands ran through her hair. "Uhh…what are you guys doing in there?" She stammered.

"Mom brought up some old home movies, so we're watching them." He chuckled, "You should join us."

"Okay…" she replied quietly, "I'll be in there once I shower and change."

"Thanks Babe," he said kissing her forehead.

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him confused.

"For handling this weekend with my mother so well," He replied continuing to stroke her hair. "I know she's been kind of… well…you know…" Yukina nodded. "But just thanks for putting up with it. I've got something special planned for you." He winked, backing away.

She grinned, "You know you don't have to…"

"See you in a minute. Hurry up and shower." He said before turning to leave.

Yukina smiled as her wonderful boyfriend walked out of the room. She gathered up her things and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she was finished she returned to the room just as her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and gasped, it was Touya.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Yukina?" his voice came.

"Yes this she. Hey Touya." She replied.

"Is this a bad time to call?" he asked.

Yukina thought about it. She was supposed to be heading to the living room to join her "family" in watching home movies. _'I guess a little conversation wouldn't hurt.' _She thought

"No, I can talk." She stated, taking a seat on her bed.

"I…I don't even know where to begin, it's been…so long…" he stuttered, not really knowing where to begin.

"It has." She replied, just as stumped.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"That's a hard question to answer." She replied softly, "But thing are good now."

"I remember you being that really shy, timid, freshman girl. And I'd always walk you to class, and study with you, when'd you miss school." He stated smiling on the other end. The two went on for another twenty minutes reliving old times and memories.

"So what's your major?" Yukina asked.

"I'm a Computer Science major." He replied, "Do you know what you want to major in?"

"Not really," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Just research, it'll help you find your interest." He replied sweetly.

"Thanks…" she replied thinking about what he had said.

"I'd really like to hang out with you some time Yukina," He expressed.

"Umm…" Yukina contemplated. She thought about her encounter with Sadao Saiki, her dance teacher.

"I know it's sudden, but I've thought about you so much the past three years and just seeing you now. There just so much I want to catch up on."

Yukina took in his words. He was right; they had at one time been the best of friends, so it couldn't hurt to reconnect with an old friend, right?

"That'll be just fine, Touya." She replied with a smile.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cool, well I'll be busy tomorrow but maybe sometime through the week?" he asked.

"Sound like a plan." Yukina answered, just as the door knob turned on the bedroom door. Kuwabara walked in and looked over at her curiously.

Yukina look at him sheepishly. "Uhh, I'll talk to you later okay? It was nice talking to you Touya." Before the poor boy could respond Yukina hung up. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled weakly. "Sorry, I got caught up in my conversation…"

"Uhh…It's cool, who were you talking to?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Touya, an old friend," Yukina replied softly, stepping out of bed, "Remember the guy I told you about from old school?" she asked, continuing after he nodded. "Well Botan and I ran into him at the University and we exchanged numbers" she saw no reason in hiding the truth from him.

"Oh…sounds nice" he replied quietly.

"So, how about those home movies?" Yukina asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, I think my mother planned this, she's brought every moment of my life with her. C'mon." he said wrapping his arm around her and guiding her into the living room.

All thoughts of Touya were pushed out of her mind as she snuggled under a blanket, on the floor with her love. She could feel Noriko staring daggers into the back of her head, but she simply shook off the feeling as she watched a 3 year old Kazuma waddle across a room into his mother's arms, and a 6 year old Shizuru modeled her new pink dress.

Yukina's thoughts wandered to her own childhood. She wondered had her parent had these same moments with her and Hiei.

An hour had passed, and the tapes showed Kazuma grow from a small toddler, to a towering ten-year-old boy at his fifth grade graduation. Shizuru did a complete 180, going from a prissy girlie girl, to a rough tomboy.

"I bet you guys were worried Shiz might bring home a girl one day" Kuwabara teased as they watch his old sister tackling him to the ground during a backyard game of football.

"Shut up," Shiz growled throwing a pillow at him, "I can't wait to show Yukina the one of you in mom's high heels."

Kuwabara frowned and looked up to his mother. "You didn't bring that one did you?"

"It's somewhere in there," Noriko giggled along with Taro and Shizuru.

"Uhh…C'mon Babe, let's go to bed." He stuttered pulling her to her feet.

"Aww… C'mon baby bro." Shizuru whined, while still chuckling.

"Nope," he replied stubbornly, before dragging Yukina to the back room. The sound of Taro, Shizuru, and Yukina's laughter was still present, but Noriko's seized.

"Kazuma, you know it's all in fun right?" Yukina said in concern, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I know babe, I just wanted you all too myself," he replied kissing her full on the lips. He began caressing her lower back sensual.

"Kazuma…" Yukina moaned, in a semi-protest.

"C'mon on Babe." He mumbled into the kiss, as she began to push her towards the bed. He lifted her body up swiftly and laid her on the bed, pinning her body with his.

"Kazuma stop." Yukina breathed moving his face from hers.

"What is it Babe?" he groaned looking down at her confused.

"Your mother's out there." She whispered.

"So…" he grinned moving his head to the crook of her neck and planting kisses.

"So…we can't do…this." She struggled to fight the feelings he was sending through her body with every kiss.

"Why not?" he asked, still continuing his kisses.

"Kazuma!" she growled in a low voice. He stopped his kisses on her neck and looked up at her, on eyebrow raised in confusion. "Look," she sighed looking up at him, "I just don't want her to say anything about feeling disrespected."

Kuwabara chuckled, "Well Babe, she won't feel disrespected if she doesn't hear anything." He stated, before lowering his face to hers. "And she won't hear anything, if you keep quiet…" he stated between kisses to her lips.

Yukina blushed wildly. "Uhh, Kazuma, can't we just cuddle?"

He looked down at her still confused. Why was she acting so strange? "Sure, Babe." He replied stubbornly.

"Oh Kazuma, please don't be upset with me!" she whispered frantically, sitting up as he stood up.

"I'm not." He replied shrugging, pulling the covers back and climbing in the bed. He patted the spot next to him, signally for her to get in bed with him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she curled up against him.

"Babe, go to sleep," he chuckled, cuddling her small frame next to his.

* * *

"So, did Keiko ask you about us after she walk over last night?" Yuri asked attempting to make some type of conversation. They had just finished a passionate, alcohol fueled, love making session, and were entangled in her bed sheets.

Yusuke sighed at the sound of Keiko's name. He had yet, to respond to her texts. He was still upset about the Shishi thing.

"Yeah she did."

"Hmm…so what lie did you make up?" she smirked, knowing he wouldn't dare tell his precious Keiko about his secret lover.

Yusuke chuckled, his hands stationed behind his head, as the beautiful girl below him snuggled his chest. "I told her you were an old friend."

"I guess that's kind of true." She shrugged. Silence fell between the two of them. Yusuke's mind was clearing from the fantastic sex he'd just had, while Yuri's flooded with thoughts and questions. "Yusuke?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" he replied, not bothering to look at her.

"Why can't we be together?" she asked looking up at him.

He still didn't look down at her as he gave his answer. "Because, I'm not ready to settle down,"

"Well, if you were ready, it would be with Keiko huh?" she asked, he lips pouting a bit.

He sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Yes."

Yuri sucked her teeth. "But why?"

"Because I love her,"

"Then what is this?" she asked in a desperate tone. She sat up so that their faces were level.

He finally looked her in her eyes. He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. He knew it was ultimately just a sexual relationship. But still he felt something there. It wasn't love, but there was definitely something.

"I don't know Yuri. I like you a lot…but, you're just not Keiko." He replied quietly.

Yuri's jaw dropped, and tears began to well in her eyes, "Yusuke, that's not fair…" she exclaimed.

"Yuri…" Yusuke stated frustrated.

"No, I _know_ I can't be Keiko!" she began sitting up completely, not bothering to cover her exposed breast. "You can't hold that against me! I'm Yuri not Keiko. But I know I can love you just as much as she can."

Yusuke groaned, "You just had to ruin the moment. Look, I've got to go." He sat up, slipping his legs off the side of her bed.

"No! C'mon Yusuke, don't leave." She begged.

"Babe, your parents will be home in like an hour I'm sure." He said looking at the clock, it was only eleven o'clock, and he knew for a fact they had plenty of hours to spend together. But he really didn't feel like explaining why he didn't want to be with Yuri.

"No they won't," Yuri said looking over at the same clock on her wall. "We've got like four hours. You just want to run away from the subject, like you always do!"

Yusuke sighed. She was right, but as far as he was concerned there was still nothing to talk about.

'Yusuke, just stay…We can change the subject." Yuri begged stroking his back.

He sighed again, "I'll talk to you later." And with that he redressed and walked out of the house.

* * *

Keiko plopped down on the living room couch. It was nearing midnight on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, and she patiently waited for the clock to strike, a textbook resting on her lap and Puu snuggling her left thigh. When it came to studies, Keiko was relentless. Here she was, minutes away from her special day, studying for an up coming test a week away.

Her focus was broken by the sound of her cell phone began ringing. She looked down and saw Botan's picture on the screen. It was midnight, and holding on to tradition, Botan called her promptly at midnight.

"Hello?" she answered with a smile, closing her text book, and replacing it with Puu on her lap.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Botan's voice came cheerfully. "Finally catching up with the gang huh?" she teased. Botan was already eighteen, as well as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. She and Kurama, both donned October birthdays, while Yusuke celebrated in September, and Kuwabara in August.

"Hey now! I'm not the youngest!" she protested, "Poor Yukina, she won't be eighteen until after we graduate."

"Yeah that's true." Botan nodded, "So ready for your party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, even though I'd be fine with just my circle of friends just hanging out." Keiko stated.

"No way, this party is going to be huge! Everyone's been talking about it." Botan gushed.

"I just hope the talk hasn't reached Hibiya." Keiko mumbled.

"Ugh, whatever Keiko" Botan giggled, "I'm going to bed now, see you at school. Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks." Keiko mumbled before hanging up. She heard footsteps on the stairs behind her.

"Happy Birthday," Fujiko said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Keiko called back.

Fujiko didn't respond but simply went back upstairs. Keiko turned and watched her retreating form. Fujiko had been acting extremely weird the past week. Not that it was anything new; Fujiko had always been a little distant, but for some reason she seemed, sad lately.

Keiko shrugged it off and turned back to the little puppy sleeping on her lap. She wished her cell phone would ring and Yusuke would be on the other end, singing her happy birthday, in the most horrible voice ever.

She giggled at the thought, as her cell phone began to ring. She looked down and saw Robbie's picture display. An eager grin played her lips.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday Sweetheart." His California surfer accent came.

Keiko giggled, "Thanks Robbie. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, but hold on a second." He said. She could tell he was handing the phone to someone else.

"Keiko?" it was Mac.

"Hey Mackenzie!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. She quickly lowered her voice so not to wake up her parents.

"Happy Birthday girlie!" Mac stated, "How's it going so far?"

"Well good I guess," Keiko chuckled, "it's only one o'clock in the morning here, so it just started."

"Whoa! So it's one o'clock in the morning, Friday January 31st?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," Keiko replied smiling. She could hear Robbie laughing in the background at Mac's clueless question.

"Well it's still the 30th here…it's…" she paused to look at the clock. "A little after five o'clock."

"Yeah it's a pretty big time difference." Keiko replied while stroking Puu again.

"I so can't wait until we go to college," Mac gushed, "You know Robbie's been missing you dearly!"

"Mac, shut the hell up." Robbie's voice shouted from the background, along with the laughter of some boys. "Give me my phone back."

Mac laughed hysterically before bidding her future roommate farewell, and giving the boy his cell phone back.

"Anyways," Robbie's voice came to through the receiver. Keiko could here the background noise fading, signaling that he was leaving the room that his friends were in.

"I do miss you guys." Keiko stated softly.

"Especially me right," he joked in a cocky voice.

Keiko laughed, causing Puu to wake up. "Robbie…"

"Okay, okay I gotcha!" he laughed "So what you doing up young lady?"

"Studying, what about you?" she replied looking down at her closed textbook.

"Wow Yukimura, what a nerd!" he teased. "I'm just sitting on my back patio, staring at the beach, might so catch a wave,"

"Your home overlooks the beach?" Keiko asked amazed.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly.

"Its not freezing cold?" she asked.

"No way, this is California babe!" his accent especially heavy. He reminded Keiko of a cartoon she used to watch with Yusuke when they were kids.

"What's so funny?" he asked raising a brow at her chuckling.

"You sound like a ninja turtle!" she explained laughing. She was now ascending her stair, with Puu by her side.

"Way harsh Babe," he replied shaking his head, a smile present on his face. She had been called 'Babe' many times, but the way Robbie said it sounded so…cool!

"There's a lot of accents in America." She stated more than asked.

"Yeah, but after a while it's easy to identify them." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you can tell who's from the west coast; who's from the east coast; who's from the south and Midwest." He explained.

"Sounds scary." She mumbled more to herself.

"Don't worry, you'll have Me, Mac, and James to help you adjust." He assured her.

Keiko smiled. There was something about Robbie. Every time she talked to him, he made her more and more eager to go to America.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Keiko!" those words could be heard throughout the hallway as Keiko went from class to class.

She was on her way to lunch when she felt a pair of strong arms lift her in the air and hug here close from behind. She shrieked and tried to wiggle out of the foreign embrace.

"Happy birthday Love," Yusuke whispered in her ear before setting her down.

Keiko's heart beat quickened at the sound of his voice. "Aww thanks Yusuke."

"So, maybe we should meet up before the game for your birthday present." He winked stuffing his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

Keiko laughed and rolled her eyes, "No way,"

Yusuke frowned, "Why not?"

"Because, I'm going home to spend a little time with my parents before the game and the party." She replied beginning to walk about. Yusuke nodded and strolled beside her.

"You are coming right?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded, "Of course."

The two lovers approached they're usual table and took their seats.

Lunch went by and Botan gushed about the party. Keiko was excited about being the center of attention for tonight, but still she was worried about the drama that might occur.

After school Keiko rushed to her car. She had to be back at the school's gymnasium at 5:30pm, it was a little after two, which gave her a couple of hours to have celebrate with her parents.

"Keiko, wait up!" she heard Yusuke call to her. She turned to see him sprinting towards her car.

"Hey," she greeted as he got closer.

"Heading home already?" he asked leaning against the car.

Keiko nodded. She was sitting in the driver seat looking up at him from the open door.

"I'm going to celebrate with my parents for a little while, you know, have some cake and ice cream." She explained. "Want to join us?"

Yusuke thought about. He really would have much rather spent the hours before the game with the guys. Still, he knew it would mean a lot to Keiko and her parents.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I'll follow you home."

Keiko smiled sweetly, proud that he was actually going to do it, "Okay," she replied before shutting her door.

* * *

Maya walked the halls of Hibiya excited for the night's upcoming events. She had overheard Kurama and Botan discussing Keiko's party. She saw it has the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Kurama. She had heard about Botan's parties, and was well aware of Botan's inebriated state at each of them. So while, Botan stumbled around drunk, she would have her opportunity to ease herself on Kurama.

"Hey Maya," she heard a male's voice greet her. The bell had already sounded, signaling the end of school, so the hallway was empty.

She turned and met Shishiwakamaru. "Hey Shishi,"

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked her walking beside her.

"I've got to work so I'll be in the Sariaki area. Are you and Suzuka going to the party tonight?" Maya asked looking up at him.

"What party?" he asked confused.

"Botan, she's throwing a party tonight. I guess it's this girl named Keiko's birthday and they're throwing her a party." Maya explained, unaware of Shishi and Keiko's preexisting relationship.

"Wow, I forgot about her birthday." Shishi stated taking out his cell phone. "You later Maya," he added before walking off.

Maya just watched him leave, a look of pure confusion on her face.

* * *

Keiko looked in her review mirror of the hundredth time. Indeed the red Monte Carlo was trailing behind her. She missed as she thought of Yusuke's changing behavior. He'd improved in there relationship a lot, though there was some thing they could still work on.

Her cell phone rang causing her to jump a little. "Hello?" she answered.

"Happy Birthday cutie," Shishi's charming voice came.

"Uhh, thank you Shishi," she replied smiling weakly, "I didn't think you'd still remember."

"How could I forget," he lied. "So why wasn't I invited to your party?"

Keiko's heart dropped, as she slowed at a stop sign. "Who…who told you about the party?" she stuttered. She looked back in her rear view again. Yusuke was bobbing his head to his music.

"So I wasn't supposed to know?" Shishi asked feigning hurt. "You don't want me there Keiko?"

"It's not that. I just don't want a repeat of the last party." She stated honestly.

"Still worried about that Urameshi jerk huh?" Shishi laughed.

"Whatever Shishi." She mumbled pulling in front of the restaurant. She watched as Yusuke parked behind her. "I've got to go now; I'm going to spend a little time with my parents. Good luck you guys game tonight."

"I'll see you later," he smirked before hanging up.

Keiko sighed, _'Just great!' _She knew there was bound to be another fight if Yusuke caught Shishi at the party. A tap on her window snapped her out o her thoughts.

"Are you coming?" Yusuke voice muffled through the passenger window. Keiko nodded and took off her seat belt.

The restaurant was empty when they walked in and there was a sign in the window that read: _Reopening at 6:00pm._

Keiko frowned. She knew her parents were losing a lot of money, just closing the shop for three hours.

"Hey, there's our birthday girl," Kei's voice boomed through the quiet room. He was standing behind the counter wearing his signature white apron.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Kotomi exclaimed walking over to her only child and wrapping her into a hug.

"Thanks Mom, hey daddy," Keiko replied and greeted.

"Hello Yusuke, come to join us for some cake?" Kotomi greeted hugging the taller boy.

"Yep," he grinned and waved over at Kei.

Yusuke joined Keiko at the counter, just as Fujiko emerged from the house door, a tub of ice cream in her left hand.

"Thank you for bring stopping buy the store after school for us Fuj." Kei stated taking the tub from her.

"No problem uncle, Hey Keiko, Hey Yusuke." she waved. Her voice was quiet and she had tiredness written all over her. Keiko had noticed this about Fujiko for the past couple of weeks.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Kotomi asked, as she watched her niece retreat back to the house.

"I'd like to, but I'm not feeling too well, think it might be the flu or something." Fujiko replied giving a weak smile.

"That's fine Fujiko, we'll save you a slice," Kei assured her. Keiko nodded in agreement while Yusuke just stayed out of the conversation.

"Thanks," her solemn voice came. "Happy birthday Keiko and good luck tonight Yusuke."

Both teens gave a unison thanks as they watched the oddly acting Fujiko exit the room.

"Well, how about some cake?" Kotomi asked smiling.

The door chimed and the four of them turned to see Asami entering.

"Hello Yukimuras!" she greeted walking towards the group. She spotted Yusuke and rolled her eyes.

Yusuke simply shrugged it off. He knew Asami wasn't fond of him, and in all honesty he could have cared less.

"Hello Asami!" Kotomi gushed, "Here have a seat," she motioned to the other chair next to Keiko.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" Asami squealed wrapping her hands around Keiko,

"Thanks Asami, that's for coming by," Keiko replied.

Yusuke remained quiet and let the girl talk amongst themselves while Kei prepared the candle for the cake and Birthday song.

* * *

Yukina looked down at her cell phone and smiled. It had almost been a week since she's encountered her long time friend, Touya, and the two had kept in contact since. Noriko and Taro left that Sunday after noon, Yukina felt badly for being happy to see them go, but Noriko had made her life uncomfortable that weekend. She read the message that he had sent her and quickly responded to what her day's plans were.

Touya was a good conversationalist; he liked to talk mostly about his classes and college life. Yukina mostly talked about Kuwabara and Shizuru. Touya's favorite subject though, was helping Yukina try and find a college major. The two had planned to meet up at his school soon so that he could take her to an academic advisor and held her get started on deciding a head of time.

Unbeknownst to her, Kuwabara wasn't too fond of their friendship. In his eyes she was spending too much time talking to this 'stranger'. Another thing that bothered him was Yukina distance from him. Just when he thought they were working things out, here comes some college guy taking all of Kuwabara's time with Yukina. She was even turning down Kuwabara's sexual advances. He didn't think she was cheating on him, but he did feel a little neglected.

"Babe…" he whined, as he watched her text away on her phone. She had already told him it was Touya, not that he needed her to. He could tell.

"What is it Kazuma?" she asked finally looking up form her phone.

"Babe, can we talk?" he asked gloomily. They were sitting on the living room couch watching TV waiting for the game to start.

"Sure," she said, as she texted Touya back. She looked up and frowned at her boyfriend sad expression. "What's wrong?" she asked inching closer to him.

Kuwabara instinctively wrapped her in his arms. "What's the deal with this Touya dude?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Do you…like him or something?" he asked hesitantly.

Yukina's jaw dropped, "No Kazuma. Of course not!"

"Then what with all the time you've been spend talking to him?" he asked pouting slightly.

"He's just been helping me find out what I want to do with my life. He's in college so he's got a lot of insight." She replied softly. "But I have you, why would I like him?"

Kuwabara didn't reply, but simply shrugged and exhaled.

"Kazuma…" her soft voice came, as she rose up to be at eye level with him, "Kazuma you're my everything." She began. He allowed his eyes to meet with her as he listened to her words. "You've been there for me and you've done so much for me, I can't even begin to imagine another man taking you place. I don't have anyone else beside you, and I never want to lose you. No man will ever…" she trailed off and looked away from him. "No man will ever take you place." She sighed, raising her hand to caress the necklace he'd given her.

Kuwabara smiled and brought his hand to her chin, turning her head to meet his eyes again. Seconds later their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

To the side of them Yukina's cell phone began to chirp, as Touya repeatedly text her.

* * *

The game passed quickly and at ten o'clock Keiko found herself pacing Botan's bedroom floor silently praying that everything went as planned.

"Hey you look hot!" Botan exclaimed as she emerged from her bathroom.

"Thanks," Keiko replied, "You look great too."

"Thanks, I try," Botan giggled as she modeled the black sequined mini dress that hugged her body.

Keiko donned a simpler look opting for a black pleated mini skirt, and a pink strapless top. "Bo, you don't think Shishi will show up do you?"

Botan smirked, as she teased her hair in the vanity mirror. "If Shishi or Suzuka dare show up in the house tonight, I'll personally handle them both,"

Keiko sighed, "You'll have to beat Yusuke to it. I don't even know how Shishi found out."

"Hibiya's not that distant from us, word gets out," Botan shrugged, she paused after she thought about her words. "That bitch!" she screeched throwing he lip stick at the mirror.

"What?" Keiko asked looking at her friend as if she'd lost her mind.

"Maya," Botan state looking at Keiko through the mirror. "I bet she's the one, who's told Shishi."

Keiko nodded, "Maybe, you think she'll come?"

"Yeah and try and push up on my Kurama!" Botan growled.

"Botan I don't think she's that bold." Keiko chuckled, "I mean this is _your _house."

"If you say so," Botan replied gloomily, she looked up at the clock. It was almost time for the party to start. "C'mon lets get the music started, you know people are never late to my house parties," she smiled.

* * *

An hour into the party everything was going smoothly. The house was packed with Sariaki and surrounding school's students and the music blared causing for, yet, another perfect Botan party.

Keiko had been in the middle of the crowd the whole time enjoying herself, dancing with a few guys here and there, but mainly sticking next to Yukina, who had arrived second before everyone began flooding in. Kuwabara and Yusuke had had yet to show up, and Kurama had arrived only minutes ago. Botan was already drunk and was dancing everywhere.

"Why do you keep looking around?" Yukina yelled to Keiko over the loud music.

"Huh!?" Keiko yelled back bending down some so that she could hear well.

"I said, why are you looking around so much," Yukina repeated, "Are you looking for Yusuke?"

Keiko shook her head, "No, Shishi, I'm making sure he's not here when Yusuke gets here." She explained. Yukina nodded as Keiko continue to dance along to the song and watch the door.

It was probably around midnight when Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the house, there presence made known by the loud greeting of the game winning athletes. Yukina quickly made her way through the crowd of teens, which were all taller than her, to her boyfriend.

"Hey Baby," he smiled down at her holding her against his side as the followed Yusuke through the crowd.

"Where's he going?" Yukina yelled up to Kuwabara, who didn't hear her. Instead the trio continued to walk until they reached Botan's kitchen.

"About time you assholes got here!" Botan's slurred speech came, "Why are you guys so late?" she was sitting on the counter with Kurama standing next to her.

"Looks like some one can't hold they're liquor anymore," Yusuke teased, "Don't tell me you had to puke?"

"No, for you information, my loving boyfriend is making me take a seat so that I don't throw up." She stated matter-of-factly, hugging the red head.

"Well, for _your _information, we saw Maya pulling up behind us.

Botan gasped, "I knew she'd do this!" she growled hopping of the counter.

"Sweetheart where are you going?" Kurama asked following her as her heels clicked towards the living room." Kuwabara chuckled quietly to himself, while Yusuke laughed hysterically in his intoxicated state.

"What's so funny Yusuke?" Botan shot at him, turning to face him. "Just wait until Shishiwakamaru shows up, huh?" and with that she walked out.

Yusuke frowned, "Where is Keiko anyway?" he asked looking at Yukina.

Before the small girl could answered, as if on cue Keiko walked in. "What's up with Botan?" she asked.

"Yusuke told her Maya was at the party." Kuwabara explained, "C'mon babe lets go dance." He said to Yukina, before guiding her out of the kitchen.

Keiko watched them leave then turned to Yusuke. "You're a jerk you know that?" she smiled walking towards him.

"So I here we're expecting a visit from your little boyfriend Shishi," he smirked at her, resting his hands on her butt.

"I hope not," she sighed, "Yusuke promise me you won't do anything if he does show up," she pouted her lips.

"I guess," he shrugged. He looked at her extended pinky and chuckled. "Okay, I promise," he stated linking their pinkies.

"Good, now give me my birthday kiss." She demanded playfully.

"Technically it's not your birthday," he stated tapping his watch.

"Yusuke!" she whined.

He laughed at her as she pouted her full lips even more. "I tell you what," he started, the smell of vodka fuming from his lips. "Let's go upstairs to the guest room, and I'll give you that birthday kiss and some." He growled in a low raspy voice.

Keiko bit her bottom lip, "I don't know Yusuke, Asami and Botan did throw this party for me. I'm sure they expect me to be out there not…" she was cut off by his voice.

"Well Botan already said it was okay, and as for Asami…whatever." He stated, caressing her lower back.

"Well…" she thought about it, not sure what to do. She shrieked when she felt him pick her up bridal style and carry out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yusuke, I didn't say yes!" she laughed as he ascended the dark stairs with her.

"But you didn't say no either," he shot back smartly.

"Yusuke you're drunk, put me down!" Keiko protested, scare he might drop her.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he carried her into the extra room. The lights were off but moonlight from the window provided enough light of him to see the bed. In an attempt to be romantic he tossed Keiko onto the bed, but sadly not hard enough, causing her to bounce of the edge of the full sized bed and crash onto the floor.

"What the heck?" she groaned as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Sorry Babe," he stated, trying to compress his laughter, "I'll try again when I'm sober,"

Keiko rolled her eyes and stood up, before sitting on the bed. "I still haven't agreed to this you know." She smirked, crossing her legs.

"And you still haven't declined either, you know" he mocked her as he stripped down to his boxers and tank. He crawled across the bed to her and pulled her to a laying position.

"We've both always been sober," she said softly, as he began to run his hands up her mini skirt. "We'll you be gentle?"

"Am I ever gentle Keiko?" he asked slightly irate, as he removed her skirt and admired her lacy white panties.

"Well, I mean I don't want it to hurt…" she replied looking down as he worked on removing her top.

"I won't hurt you," he stated simply, folding the strapless top down her abdomen and over her hips.

"But what if you don't notice you're hurting me, because you are drunk," she pressed.

'_For goodness sake, she's taking the fun out of the foreplay.' _He thought to himself. "Keiko, I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed." He stated sternly, he then leaned in her ear and whispered, "Now will you please just shut the hell up and enjoy this."

Keiko couldn't help but giggle. She lay there, completely naked versus his tank top and boxers. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled at it, bringing it over his head and off completely.

Once she had tossed it aside with her pile of discarded clothing, Yusuke brought his lips down to her nipple, sucking and licking at it until it formed into a hardened peak. This motion caused a pleasurable moan to the birthday girl.

Yusuke left her breast and began to trail open-mouthed kiss down her stomach, stopping at her belly button to tease that area. While he playfully bit and sucked on her naval ring, his fingers crooked on the sides of her laced panties, slowly doing away with them. In one swift movement he inserted his index and middle finger inside of her, working in and out until his mouth arrived.

His tongue left her belly ring, and traveled further down until it reached its destination. He paused over her entrance for a few second, allowing his fingers to have some fun with her for a while longer.

Keiko gasped when she felt the familiarity of his fingers be replaced by the foreign wetness of his tongue. The feeling was unbelievable! They had made love uncountable times, and then those times she'd preformed oral sex on him plenty of times. But Yusuke had never returned the favor before.

The pleasure she was feeling was indescribable, unexplainable, almost unbelievable. So unbelievable that she just had to sit up and see for herself.

Indeed there he was, working his tongue up and down, and in and out of her womanhood. Her legs began to shake, threatening to close on his head, so he quickly grabbed them and hoisted them up so that they rested on his shoulders, giving way better access to his prize.

He continued this acted for another couple of minutes before Keiko felt the familiar sinking in her lower stomach, signally her upcoming climax. To her disappointment her pulled his tongue away right before the orgasm was to ensue, but quickly returned his fingers to finish the job.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear as he kicked off his boxers.

Keiko wanted nothing more than to thank him, but due to a lack of breathe, that was impossible. Instead she could only sit back and watch as he positioned his hardened dick over her entrance.

* * *

Botan scaled the party for a certain brown-haired ex-girlfriend of her boyfriend. She had lost track of Kurama who was probably looking for her as well.

As she walked through the party her eyes caught sight of the red haired teen. His back was facing her, but she could see a pair of manicured hands resting on his back. Botan blood began to boil; she it was Maya and she was indeed pushing up on _her _boyfriend, just as Botan had predicted she's do.

She walked over and stood next to Kurama eying Maya as she desperately clung to Kurama, who was politely trying to remove her embrace. Both teens looked over at the blue-haired girl with completely different expressions. Kurama wore a pitiful frown, knowing his girlfriend was about to snap. Maya, on the other hand, smirked devilishly, trying to taunt Botan.

"You know you are on desperate, conniving whore!" Botan spat, keep her voice level enough so not to startle her party guests. The last thing she wanted was to ruin Keiko's birthday party.

"I'm the whore?" Maya laughed, holding Kurama closer, only to be declined. Kurama forcefully removed her hand and grabbed Botan's wrist. He knew Maya's next word might cause Botan to strike her.

"You're the one that's slept with half my school!" Maya continued venomously. "Have you told Kurama that?"

"Yes she has," Kurama stepped in. "and that's none of your business Maya. You both need to stop this foolishness. Both girls looked at him in disbelief. Botan knew he was lying, she had gone into details about any of the guys she'd been with, but it warmed her heart that he stuck up for her.

"Kurama you need a classy woman, not some blue-hair tramp, who throws house parties to make up for her mommy and daddy running off every weekend!" Maya spat.

It took all of his strength to contain Botan from jumping on Maya. "You stupid little whore! You don't shit about my mother. You keep my mother out of this!" Botan screamed causing some of her surrounded guest to stare.

"Hey Botan calm down," Kuwabara's voice could be heard. Before she knew it Kurama's grip was loosened giving her an opportunity to strike at Maya, only to be lifted into the air by Kuwabara and taken to her kitchen.

"Botan what happened?" Yukina asked as Kuwabara sat her down.

"Maya, she said something about my mother." Botan mumbled, tears welling in her eyes.

Yukina gasped, "How horrible,"

Kuwabara shook his head, "Well, it looks like Kurama's getting rid of her,"

"He's allowing her to do this!" Botan yelled,

"Bo, he just doesn't want to be rude to her." Kuwabara reasoned, "He can't just blow her off completely, they are childhood friends."

"But he acts as if she's so fucking innocent." Botan snapped, "I'm his girlfriend. He acts as if he's blind to the fact that Maya's trying to steal him away."

"He's not blind Botan. But you know he'd never do anything like that. Kurama's not going to cheat on you." Kuwabara stated.

"Don't let some crazy girl ruin your wonderful relationship Botan," Yukina spoke up. This whole situation was mirrored to her encounter with Kuwabara's aunts and mother.

Botan looked over at her best friend and nodded, still saddened by the whole mess. "Look, let's just go continue partying," she sighed, "That stupid whore killed my buzz." She added chuckling.

"C'mon ladies, let's go dance." Kuwabara grinned linking his arms with both girls, and walking out of the kitchen.

End Chapter

* * *

Sorry for the late update, major life trials happening.

Remember rule. Read + Reviews = updates.

I already have the rest planned out and I know the direction and how things will go from this point so don't think I'm going to give up on it!

=]


	39. St Valentine's Day Nightmare

_**Thanks for the reviews! I love my readers! Here's another one!**_

* * *

January ended and the gang was now looking at the second week of February.

After the party Botan allowed Yukina's words to take effect. She wasn't going to let Maya ruin her relationship. Kurama was the one that would finally work out, and she'd be damned if some washed up ex-girlfriend was going to messed that up. Once they had cleared the party out at almost four in the morning, he promptly sat her down and apologized for everything.

Botan knew that Kurama was tired of apologizing for Maya's actions, and she knew that her insecurities her somewhat responsible for her reactions to Maya's advance towards him. But none of that would matter in about twenty four hours.

Botan looked at the calendar on her wall. It was Sunday, February 14th, and Jiro was scheduled to return on the 15th. This meant that tonight was the last night she's have to deal with Maya!

She sighed as she looked at her clock on the wall. It was almost noon, so she still had an hour before she had to go the flower shop. Shiori had scheduled everyone to work at the shop until close, to get some last minute shipment in.

"Kougi, are you ready?" she yelled down to her little brother. She heard a faint 'yes' from the boy downstairs.

She sighed and stood from her vanity, grabbing her keys and descending the stairs to drop Kougi off at her aunt's and head to work.

* * *

For Yusuke and Keiko things were going smoothly. As far as Keiko could tell, Yusuke was coming close to wanting to settle down with just her, or so she thought. On Yusuke's end things hadn't changed much though. He was still advent about remaining single and playing the field. Sure, he loved Keiko from the bottom of his heart, but settling for just her was not apart of the plan just yet. To his surprise, Yusuke hadn't heard much from Yuri. It was a breath of relief, giving him time to focus on his relationship with Keiko and other events occurring in his life.

Ben had been hinting to him about college, and Yusuke knew it was only a matter of time before he officially approached the subject. Yeah, Yusuke wanted to do something with his life, but he wasn't completely sold on spending another four years in school.

Anyways, on this particular Sunday, Yusuke sat in his house relaxing. He wasn't too big on Valentine's Day, so he didn't mind being alone at the moment. He may have had a way with girls, but he was no romantic.

He sighed, picking up his phone and calling Kuwabara.

"Hello?" he best friend voice came through the receiver.

"What's the plan today Kuwabara?" he asked as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

Her heard Kuwabara chuckle, "Well, unlike you, I have a Valentine and I plan on spending time with her tonight when I get off of work."

"Geez, what a sap!" Yusuke mumbled, "I'm sure Kurama's just as busy huh?"

"Yeah Urameshi, it's called settling down, you should try it." Kuwabara taunted.

"You think Yukina's going to finally give you some tonight?" Yusuke shot back evilly.

"Fuck you." Kuwabara laughed, "But seriously I don't know."

"Is she still hanging out with that Touya guy?" Yusuke asked. He settled, for one of his mothers soap operas on TV. _'Nobody's home might as well see what the fuss is about.' _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, she's hung out with him four times in the past two weeks, and between those times they're always on the phone or texting when I get home from work." Kuwabara revealed sadly. "I guess the fact that she's being honest about everything is what's keeping me from suspecting anything." He added.

"Yeah from her," Yusuke added. He was balancing Kuwabara's story and the drama unfolding on the TV screen.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't suspect Yukina of anything, but this Touya guy…" he began, "He's like what Maya is to Botan."

"Yeah, but I trust Yukina. She won't do anything." Kuwabara replied, "She's got male trust issues as it is,"

"That's true." Yusuke agreed.

"But hey, I'm about to head out to work. Later man," Kuwabara stated.

"Later," Yusuke replied before hanging up. He exhaled and reclined across the couch, turning volume up slightly on the TV so he could tune into the show.

"Soap Operas Yusuke?"

He jump at the voice, "What he hell!" he turned his head to find his mother standing behind the couch, her arms was folded and skeptical looked donned her face.

"What the hell Mom, I thought you were with Ben!" he exclaimed still slightly shaken up.

"Nope, sadly he's out of town," she replied, her expression not changing. "Mind if I join you? This is my favorite show."

"Uhh, sure…" he replied blushing.

Atsuko walked around the couch sat down next to her only son. The two watched in silence as a few woman conversed about their failing marriages.

"So, why aren't you out breaking some unsuspecting girl's heart on the lovely Valentine's Day?" Atsuko asked still looking at the TV.

Yusuke shrugged, "not in the mood,'

"Where's Keiko?" she asked looking at him.

"Probably at the restaurant." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"So," Atsuko spoke again, "Just gonna spend the day watching Soaps with your mom?"

Yusuke smiled and nodded, keeping eyes on the screen. Atsuko chuckle and leaned over to plant a motherly kiss on his cheek. The mother-son duo spent the rest of the afternoon watching the drama filled television programs that only women could possible understand.

* * *

Yukina pouted playfully as she watched her boyfriend search for his keys. Unbeknownst to him they were resting behind Yukina's be in the palm of her hands, as she sat on the bed and watched him roam the house.

"Man babe I can't find my freaking keys anywhere," he stated scratching the back of his head and looking around. He looked over at his girlfriend and smirked at her giggling state. "Ha-ha very funny Yukina," he said walking over to the bed.

Yukina laughed and leaned back as he hovered over her. "I don't want you to leave me," she pouted.

Kuwabara smiled, "It's just a few hours baby." He stated pressing his lips against hers softly. Yukina smiled into the kiss allowing his tongue access.

Once the kiss was broken she continued to speak, "Fine," she whined revealing the keys. "But what am I supposed to do on _Valentine's Day _while you're at work?"

"Talk to you're friend like usual," he replied blandly.

"Kazuma…" she replied quietly, feeling guilty.

"I'll see you tonight babe, I'm going to cook dinner for us and we'll have a wonderful, romantic evening. I get off at seven," he promised her, giving her one last peck on the lips before getting off of her.

Yukina sat around for a few hours bored out of her mind. Shizuru was home, but she was getting ready to leave for the night with her boyfriend.

She lit up as her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID, it read: _Touya_

"Hello?" he answered cheerfully.

"Hey Yukina, what are you doing?" his voice came.

"Oh nothing, just bored and waiting for Kazuma to get off of work." She looked at the clock on the wall, it was a little after three o'clock.

"Well, if you like I'd like to hang out today." He asked hopefully. "And before you say anything, it not a date; I know it's Valentine's Day and all, but like you I'm really bored." He added.

Yukina chuckled. She saw no harm in passing the time until Kuwabara got home, with Touya. "Umm…Okay, but I need to be home by seven."

"Can do, how about I pick you up?" he suggested.

Again that eerie feeling overcame her. "I'd much rather drive myself there." She replied softly, thoughts of Sadao Saiki flooded her brain.

"I want to show you my favorite place to study, it more beautiful if I surprise you with it." He stated passionately. "I was going to have you close your eyes before showing you. You can't really do that if you're driving."

Yukina thought about it for a second. Would fate be that cruel to late another bad thing happen to her? She thought back to all the other times they'd hung out in his dorm. He had not once tried anything disrespectful.

"Okay," she sighed, "But I absolutely have to be back before Kazuma gets off work. We've got plans."

"No problem," he replied, "Where do you live?" Yukina gave the directions to her apartment, before hanging up.

"Going somewhere?" Shizuru asked as she watched Yukina fix her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Just going with my friend Touya, until Kazuma gets home," Yukina replied smiling at the older girl.

Shizuru nodded, "Well, I'm leaving. See you later kid."

Yukina exhaled as she heard the front door close. She was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving with Touya today. She had been spending a lot of time with him, as well as talking on the phone and texting everyday. She felt no connection between them, for Kazuma was the only man she loved. It was just fun to hang out with Touya, whom she's once had a strong friendship with.

She looked at her cell phone and sighed, _'I'd better cancel…' _she decided. She picked up her cell phone and slid the screen up. To her surprise the phone began to ring and Touya's name popped up on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Yukina I'm downstairs." He stated.

Yukina sighed, _'So much for canceling…'_

"I'll be down in a second." She replied before hanging up. She grabbed her purse from the couch and walked out o the apartment slowly, hoping this day went by smoothly as she descended thee steps.

* * *

Botan glared at Maya from the other side of the flower shop. The four of them had been at work for the past two hours, and Kurama and Shiori could both feel the tensions fuming from both girls.

"It's a good thing Jiro comes back to work tomorrow." Kurama mumbled to his mother.

"So I take it you want me to let Maya got after today?" Shiori replied looking at her son. "I don't really know how to fire someone."

Kurama raised a brow, "I thought she knew she was leaving after Jiro got back?"

"Well, yeah but I thought she was doing so well that I told her there would still be a position for after he got back. The more help, the less time you and Botan have to spend here, you know?" Shiori explained quietly.

"Mother…" Kurama sighed; he looked over to make sure neither girl was listening. Once he was sure they were he turned to his mother, "Things have been getting really heated between those to, if you haven't noticed."

Shiori sighed and nodded, "I'll have to make something up,"

Kurama studied his mother's expression. He knew having Maya around meant a lot to her, and Maya was great help. Still, things between her and Botan could be bad for their business. What if an incident like the one at the party, happened here at the shop?

He sighed, "Maybe it'll be able to work."

"I like having Maya around and Botan too." Shiori expressed, "But I'd hate for anything bad to happen."

"Mother, it'll be fine," Kurama assured her with a smile. "I'll go speak with Botan about the issue."

Shiori nodded as her son stood and walked over to his girlfriend. After a few exchanged words, the two stepped out into the snowy weather.

Shiori sighed as she then turned her attention to Maya, behind the counter. She nosily stared behind the couple studying them, in a desperate attempt to know what they were doing. Maybe Maya was indeed the problem.

Outside Botan frowned, refusing to look at her boyfriend, who had just revealed Maya's permanent employment at the flower shop.

"Sweetheart," he said softly reaching out to her, "You'll hardly have to see her, I'll fix the schedule so that you rarely work together, mom just really wants more help,"

"That's the problem, it not her being around me, it her being around _you_!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "And as for extra work, hell Yukina's jobless, give her a job!" she added

Kurama chuckled slightly, "Botan, I'm sorry."

"No, it not you or Shiori's fault," she replied softly, looking across the street as a woman and a little girl walked hand in hand with several shopping bags. Botan groaned in frustration, puffed of white air exuding from her lips.

"Let's get out of the cold," Kurama stated, offering his hand. Botan accepted it. The two enter the shop hand in hand, much to Shiori's relief and Maya's displeasure.

"Hey Botan, can you go and review the security tape for last month, I'm going to send it in to the bank later today, I just haven't gotten around to checking it." Shiori asked sweetly.

"You have to send the security tapes to the bank?" Botan asked confused.

Shiori nodded, "Yes, just to ensure that we're running out business legit. And they'll continue with the loan."

Botan nodded in understanding, "Okay, I'll be right back," she stated walking into the back room.

She sat down in front the security monitor. There were three cameras in the shop; one stationed behind the cash register, another in the back of the store, that taped the entire plant section, and a third that pointed towards the entrance door.

Botan lazily watched the door camera and the register camera on the fast forward. It wasn't until she reached the plant section video tape that she stopped and hit rewind it. Her heart dropped at the sight of her brown haired rival lunging forth and locking lips with Kurama.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she watched the kiss happen. But to her relief, Kurama roughly pushed Maya to the ground, and she watched as the two argued. About an hour later in the tape, Botan and Keiko arrived in the shop. Botan gasped, she remembered that day clearly. She and Keiko had just come from dress shopping for Keiko's homecoming. She remembered having suspicions of Kurama and Maya closing together, that's why they stopped by.

Botan continued the tapes until they had run out, just to assure that was the only incident between the two. Once she was finished, she pulled the tape out, and stormed into the flower shop. She was relieved to find the shop customer free, she was sure things were about to become heated.

She first spotted Kurama, on one down on of the aisles, with Shiori standing a few feet further down the same aisle. Botan rushed right over to him and tossed the tape at his side.

"Hey!" he yelped. He looked over at his girlfriend in bewilderment. "Botan, what the…"

"No, Kurama!" she yelled cutting him off. "You told me you'd tell me if anything happened between you two." She continued looking around for Maya. She spotted her standing at the register, a look of slight fear on her face.

Kurama looked between his mother and girlfriend in confusion. Shiori walked closer, completely lost.

"Botan, what are you talking about?" he asked calmly advancing towards her.

"This…" she stated, pausing to pick up the tape from the floor, "Shows Maya kissing you!"

Maya and Shiori both gasped, while Kurama just groaned running his fingers through his bangs.

"Kurama?" Shiori spoke looking over at her only son.

"Botan did you watch the whole tape?" he asked calmly, ignoring his mother.

"Yes, I know you pushed her away." Botan stated calming her voice. "But you didn't tell me about it. You kept it from me." She added sadly, her eyes welling with more tears.

"Because, I didn't want you to react like this." He tried to explain.

"Maya, do not have anything to say?" Shiori spoke looking over to the young brunette. Maya remained silent and dropped her head.

"Are you implying that I'm over reacting Kurama?" Botan continued. Maya could wait; she had plenty of time to deal with her.

"Botan, I know I was wrong for not being honest with you, and I'm sorry." Kurama replied grabbing her hands. "But, I love you. And I don't want to end up being another guy that breaks your heart. I have absolutely no intentions with Maya, I told you that and I meant it." His eyes pleaded for her to understand and forgive him.

Botan didn't reply she just dropped her head. No, she didn't intend on ending her relationship with Kurama. She was just really emotional at the moment.

She sighed and looked up at Shiori instead. "I'm sorry Shiori, but I can no longer work here if Maya's going to be staying." She stated sternly. It wasn't a threat, just a statement. She loved her job at the Minamino flower shop, but the drama Maya caused was too much.

Shiori exhaled and shook her head. "No, Botan." She stated looking over at Maya. "Maya this will have to be your last day."

Maya gasped, "But Mom!"

"I'm sorry Maya," Shiori expressed solemnly. "I love you to death, but things around here were going very smoothly until I hired you." She admitted regrettably. "When Jiro returns tomorrow your services will no longer be needed."

Maya's jaws dropped, "But…"

"Botan, Kurama, why don't you take the rest of the day off." Shiori suggested looking at the two teens.

"Botan, just come home with me." Kurama pleaded, "We can talk about this."

Botan sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm going home" she replied. She walked to the back room and grabbed her coat.

Kurama looked at him mother with a pitiful look.

"Everything will be okay Kurama, you did nothing wrong. She's just a little shocked right now." Shiori assured him rubbing his back.

Kurama nodded, "I'll try and make it back to help close." He added.

Shiori smiled and motioned at Botan who had reemerged from the back room. Kurama walked over and grabbed her wrist, guiding her out of the shop.

Botan gave one last look at Maya, and shook her head at the pitiful woman, before following Kurama out of the shop.

"So… is that why you didn't want to have sex with me?" she shot at him.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"You've been rejecting me lately." She stated a little quieter. These were matters she didn't want to discuss loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Botan, that's ridiculous." He stated sternly, "Nothing happened between Maya and me besides a one-sided kiss."

Botan huffed and folded her arms across her chest. The windy was chilly, and the bottom of her pea coat flew softly with the breeze.

"Look, just go home, relax and I'll be over later, after I close up here." He reason stepping to her and grabbing her shoulders softly.

Botan sighed and nodded, "Yeah,"

"Good, I love you and I'll see you tonight." He replied kissing her on her forehead, then walking towards the shop.

Botan flopped down in her driver's seat and exhaled. _'He's different from the rest, I know he is'_

* * *

Yukina lightly bobbed her head to the music as Touya cruised down the highway, his destination unknown to her. She looked over at him; his face was blank and kind of solemn.

"Touya?" she spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh…Yeah." He replied nervously. "I'm fine."

"So where are we going?" she asked with a smile. "We've been driving for almost an hour!" she looked at her watch. She only had about two and a half hours before Kuwabara would get home, and she surely didn't want to be late.

"We're almost there." He stated. They drove for another five minute before a huge wooded area came to view.

An uneasy feeling over cam Yukina, "Umm…Why are we going to the woods?" she stuttered.

"There's a beautiful view of the forest here, since you want to ruin the surprised," he stated playfully, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to share this with a good friend."

Yukina sighed and nodded. No, she wasn't afraid of Touya hurting her. She just had this overwhelming and eerie sense of familiarity about being in these woods.

The sunset showed bright in Yukina's eye's as the car approached the cliff line over looking the forest. It wasn't until the light repositioned, that she notice the black limousine parked along the cliff.

"T-Touya?" she stuttered. She looked over at him. He was stoned face a he pulled up beside the limo and put the car in park.

"Touya what's going on?" she asked a bit more frantic.

"I'm sorry Yukina…" he mumbled getting out of the car.

Yukina's heartbeat quickened as she watched two tall men advance toward the car and open the door.

Yukina let out a scream as one of them grabbed her. She kicked and failed her arms in an attempt to make him release her. No luck. Touya had parked really close to the limo so once the other man opened the limo's door, the one holding Yukina briskly shoved her in and slammed the door. Yukina rushed to reopen the door, but failed at the sound of the locks clicking.

"Welcome home darling." She heard an all too familiar voice behind her speak.

She turned her head slowly and faced Tarukane. He sat across from her, puffing a thick cigar with clouded the area inside the car. Yukina gasped and fought with the lock again in an attempt to escape the now moving car. Behind her, her uncle laughed evilly as he watched her yank at the door handle and attempt to roll down the tinted window.

"Child locks sweetheart," he stated laughing. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Yukina began to shake as tears flooded from her eyes, she made no sounds though. For as she felt herself slipping unconscious, thoughts of Kuwabara flashed through her mind.

* * *

"All of those girls in California Robbie? You're telling me you've got no one to spend Valentine's Day with?" Keiko giggled. She was curled up under her covers on this cloudy Sunday, the shop had already closed for the day and she was enjoying the rest of her afternoon studying before her newfound friend called.

"I mean I could if I wanted, I just don't feel like it." He replied shrugging. He was currently stretched out on the hammock behind hid house, watching the waves.

"Besides, shouldn't you be out with you boyfriend dude?" he question with a smirk.

Keiko smiled. "He hasn't called me today, so I figure he's not interested in hanging with me."

"Not cool," Robbie replied, "Don't worry, next Valentine's Day you'll be with me. We'll have fun." He stated coolly.

Keiko couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face, "You're a character, you know that." She stated with a giggled.

"Seriously babe." He replied simply.

"So where's Mac?" Keiko asked changing the awkward subject.

"Probably with Jason, her boyfriend," Robbie replied nonchalantly.

"You sound jealous Robbie," Keiko giggled, "Is he stealing your best friend away?"

"Nah, they're just too sappy." He shrugged.

"So love is sappy?" Keiko asked raising a brow. "You're not romantic?"

"I'm romantic," he replied laughing, "Just only when I have a girl around."

"I'm confused?" Keiko replied.

"I don't romance random chicks. The only woman receiving my affection is my girlfriend," he explained, "And since I'm single, I have no reason to go looking for someone to spend a holiday with that meant for lovers."

Keiko nodded, "Good thinking. I like that."

Robbie grinned, "So why don't you try contacting him. Maybe he's waiting on you." He suggested, referring to Yusuke.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to text him." Keiko shrugged. She looked she took her phone from her ear, and texted Yusuke _'Happy V-day!'_

"Anyways," she replied bring the cell phone back to her ear. "My parents went out to eat, so it's just me and my cousin."

"Yeah, my folks are on some ski trip," he replied nonchalantly. "And how are things between you and your cousin?"

Keiko sighed, "Thing were going pretty good. But not she's been acting really weird!" she explained thinking about how recently Fujiko had been in a depressing slump lately. And nobody seemed to know why.

"Maybe you should talk to her" Robbie suggested.

"I don't know, I'm sure whatever it is, she'll be just fine" Keiko stated, not really paying attention as she read Yusuke's reply.

**Yusuke, 02/14/2008, 6:17p.m: **_**Happy V-Day**_

"I guess," He shrugged, as Keiko texted back in his ear.

"I'm still kind of weary of leaving Japan." She stated softly.

"It's understandable," he replied, "But I really hope you decided to come."

Keiko smiled, "Wow, that's sweet Robbie."

"I don't know what it is about you Yukimura, but I really do miss you. And not even in a sense of me liking you, I you were just really interesting to me." He expressed.

Keiko blushed, "Thanks, You guys were really interesting too; Maybe It because I'm from the other side of the world." Keiko giggled.

"Well yeah, your heritage is interesting, but you as a person. I don't know it just weird I guess." He shrugged it off.

Keiko blushed. She was just about to respond when she heard a beep signally that Yusuke had responded.

**Yusuke, 02/14/2008, 6:20p.m: Watching soap operas with my mom.**

Keiko giggled at his response. "Well thanks, I try my hardest not to be too dull." She joked.

"No problem Babe,"

* * *

Botan sighed as she stretched across the couch in the living room. The house was empty and quiet, and her thoughts were heavy. Kurama had insisted on coming over after he had helped close the shop down. So here Botan sat, in the same position for the five hours sulking on her couch.

Her door bell rang and she groaned as she joints popped when she stood to open the door. There stood Kurama, and bouquet of roses in one hand at two red boxes in the other. Botan examined him for a second, she couldn't help but smile. He was gorgeous, dressed in a pale red button down collared and a pair of light blue jeans. His hair was shiny red, and his eyes displayed mixtures of pity and love.

"Its freezing outside, where is you jacket young man?" she scolded with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I've got heat in my car, and I figured you'd have some in you house…"

Botan giggled and stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him and followed him to the couch.

"Well before the arguing begins, let me give you these." He stated handing her the flowers and the boxes.

Botan smiled as she smelled the bouquet of peonies. "Thanks they're lovely." She grabbed the red heat shaped box and opened it; inside were rows of assorted chocolates. The next box was long and slender, made from red velvet. She opened the box and gasped at the sight of a beautiful gold bracelet.

"I know it kind of plain, but…"

"No, it's beautiful!" Botan cut him off, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Botan. I'm so sorry for everything that happened today." He whispered kissing her ear.

"Kurama," she sighed taking his hands in hers, "I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would have told me."

Kurama nodded, "You're right. But I hope we can still have an enjoyable Valentine's Day." He stated while stroking her hand.

"I don't see why not," Botan shrugged, "Movies and assorted chocolates?" she giggled.

"Sounds great." He replied, "I'll make some pop corn, you grab the blankets and start a fire in the fire place."

"Hmm…sounds romantic!" Botan grinned standing to do as told.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" Kuwabara announced as he walked into the apartment. The lights were off and there was no indication that anyone was home. _'Maybe she's in bed,' _he stated mentally, walking into the bedroom. It was empty, as was the bathroom, and Shizuru's bedroom.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked raising a brow. "He took out his cell phone and dialed her number." He flopped down on the couch as the phone continued to ring. After the fourth ring he hung up and redialed. He called her three more time with no avail, before opting to call his sister.

"Hey bro," her bland voice came.

"Uhh hey sis, sorry to interrupt, but have you heard from Yukina?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Not since about three," she informed him. Kuwabara looked at the clock on the wall; it was 8:00p.m. "She said something about hanging out with her friend Touya, until you got home."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Okay, I guess she just got caught up with him." He replied, slightly angry.

"I don't know baby bro. She should have been home. She was really looking forward to being with you tonight remember?" Shizuru stated weary.

"I'll try calling her again," Kuwabara replied, trying to reframe from panicking about the situation.

He spent the next hour calling her repeatedly with no avail. Now the panic was starting to form. He paced back and forth, praying that she'd call. Every text message he received he jumped, hoping it was her, but it wasn't.

* * *

Yukina awoke on a bed. The only problem was that it wasn't her bed in her apartment. She looked around and gasped. She was in a stone wall room with one barred window and a single bed. She recognized this room, she was in Tarukane's strong hold, and she knew it. The uneasy feeling that the building gave her as a child was returning now.

She crawled out of the bed and walked over to the small barred window. The view was just as she remembered it. The top of trees and the ocean in the distance made up the cast area she saw around them. They were in the middle of nowhere, about an hour and a half away from the city she lived.

Tears began to build up in her eyes as she took in the sight. Her worst nightmare was back to haunt her.

The wooden door creaked and she turned and watched as Tarukane and Touya entered the room.

"Hey, she's awake," the short fat man exclaimed, nudging a solemn faced Touya in the side.

Yukina gave them both an evil look and backed against the wall. She had no clue what was going on, but like with Sadao, she was ready to fight back.

"Calm down sweetheart." Tarukane laughed hysterically, "Your dear old uncle has missed you dearly. And you've come home just in time."

"I didn't come home, I was _kidnapped_." She shot back angrily.

"No sweetheart, you are far from a kid." Tarukane winked, sending a wave of disgust through Yukina. "Touya here did good bring you back from that controlling boyfriend of yours."

"How do you know about him?" Yukina asked, fear present in her eyes.

"Well beside the fact that he broke into my mansion, and kidnapped my beloved niece" Tarukane reminded her, "I've been keeping a close eye on him and his sister."

Yukina gasped, "He didn't kidnap me, he saved me!" she screamed. She then turned his attention to Touya. "How could you…"

Touya simply lowered his head, as Tarukane began to laugh, "10,000 dollars, that how!"

"Why the hell would you pay that much money just to have me back?" she asked him. "You're sick. Get a woman, is raping me that serious!"

Tarukane only laughed harder, "I'll just leave you too alone," and with that he walked out of the room.

A silence lingered between them for a few minutes. Yukina stared cautiously at Touya, who simply stood there with his head down.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?" she snapped at him.

He looked up at her, raising a brow. "Do what?" he asked quietly.

"You're not going to rape me?" she asked confused. Touya shook his head no.

"How could you bring me here Touya?" She begged.

"I'm sorry, but Tarukane offered me a lot of money to bring you here. Enough to pay off my debt from college." He explained. "As far as I knew he was only after you because of some trust fund your parents left you." He added his eyes pleading for her forgiveness.

"Trust fund?" Yukina repeated, now more confused than ever.

"Your father's fortune," Touya stated. "There it's all to you. Not even Hiei as access to it."

"All of these years Tarukane has kept me for a trust fund?" Yukina asked still in shock. "He's a millionaire! He makes thousands of dollars everyday!" she screamed.

"Shh…" Touya shushed her. "They'll hear you!" he stated looking at the door. After a few second he continued, "Tarukane owes the some of the guys from the Black Black Club _a lot_ of money. He was planning on using your trust fund to pay them off, instead of coming out of pocket. The only problem is, the money from you fund is missing. Tarukane thinks you've found out about it. He thinks you've already collected."

"No, I haven't. My boyfriend takes care of me." She replied.

"Then what happened to the money?"

"I don't know,' Yukina shrugged, "I had no clue about it."

"Well, you're the only on who can legally claim it. I don't think Hiei has it." Touya pondered.

Yukina gave him a look of confusion. "How do you know about my brother? How do you know all of this?"

Touya hung his head again. "I've been working for Tarukane since I started college."

Yukina's heart dropped. "So…so that day, at the university?"

"That was pure coincidence. But when Tarukane found out that I had found you, he demanded I bring you here." He explained truthfully.

Yukina groaned, "I can't believe this!" tears began to well in her eyes again, "I was free, I was happy!" she cried. "And now I'm back; for $10,000 and an empty trust fund that I knew nothing about."

"He offered Sakyo the money, but he refused to turn you in, and left the Black Black Club." Touya continued. "I took the offer instead. And I'm so very sorry!" her stated advancing towards her.

Yukina looked at him in disgust. His word ran through her head, causing her to hate him just as much as her greedy uncle. That's when it hit her; _Sakyo_. "You said I'm the only one who can _legally _tap into the trust fund?" Touya stopped his sniffling and nodded "Well what if some one _illegally _tapped into it?" Yukina stated more to herself.

She thought back to her first meeting with Sakyo. He mentioned tapping into one of Tarukane's accounts. What if that was actually her account he had embezzled?

"Like who?" Touya asked raising a brow.

"I don't trust you." Yukina replied glaring at him, "I've said too much as it is."

"Yukina, I know I can't get you out of here but I want to help!" Touya pleaded.

Yukina looked at him with pity and sighed. "Then I need for you to relay a message."

* * *

Sakyo Valdez sat in his dimly lit din, cuddling his soon to be wife, and cradling their newest addition to their family. Mika was stretched out on the floor below them kicking her legs back and forth.

Momo was in bliss. Sakyo had left his criminal life behind, and were now ready to be a real family. They had began making minor wedding plans, since they're wedding would only consist of a few close friends, neither of them having any close family.

The doorbell rang causing the two adults to look at each other oddly. They weren't expecting any company.

"I'll be right back," He stated standing and handing Miyoko to Momo.

He grabbed his gun from underneath the couch cushion and walked into the living room towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and raised a brow at the sight of Touya, one of Tarukane's flunkies.

He swung the door open and aimed the pistol toward Touya. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled in a low voice.

"Whoa! Wait Sakyo, put the gun down," he screeched, wailing his hands in the air. "It's about Yukina."

Sakyo raise his brow and lowered the gun. "What about Yukina?"

"Tarukane has her." Touya replied calmly, stand upright again.

"How did he find her?" Sakyo asked just as calm.

"I took her too him." Touya mumbled.

"Pathetic." Sakyo stated venomously, "For a couple thousand?"

"That easy for you to say," Touya shot back, "But she told me to tell you that she was held up in the strong hold."

Sakyo nodded, "I'll leave the burden of reporting to the boyfriend upon you."

Touya nodded, "That's my next stop." Sakyo was just about to close the door on his face, when Touya spoke again, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Hiei." He stated before closing the door on the blue haired man's face.

Touya sighed, next stop: Kuwabara.

* * *

Kuwabara jumped up as at the sound of someone knocking at his door. He hadn't worked up the courage to call in a missing persons report on Yukina yet; he knew she'd turn up safely.

To his surprise and disappointment, Yukina was not on the other side of the door; instead stood a short, blue hair guy, with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Can I help you?" Kuwabara asked staring at the stranger.

"I'm Touya…" he responded. As if on cue Kuwabara roughly snatched up the smaller man and slammed him against the threshold of the doorway.

"Where the hell is Yukina!" he growled.

Touya winced from the pain in his back. "I'm sorry! She's with Tarukane. She's at the strong hold!"

Kuwabara's jaw dropped as he released Touya and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry…" Touya pleaded getting up from the ground. "But I swear I'll help you get her back, and…"

"How do I get to the strong hold?" Kuwabara asked calmly.

"You can't. That place is so guarded, they'd kill you as soon as you stepped foot in the forest." Touya warned, "I refuse to send you into that."

"What the hell do you think this is?" Kuwabara barked at him, "You took her there, for what?"

"Tarukane paid me." Touya admitted sadly.

"ARGH!" Kuwabara yelled punching the wall hard. "I was supposed to protect her from this!" he rested his head against the spot he'd punched, with was now a heavy dent.

"Sakyo is trying to locate Hiei." Touya replied solemnly. "But nobody's getting in hat place without authorization."

Kuwabara was just about to respond, when Shizuru walked into the house. She looked at the expression of the two men, "I knew something was wrong." She replied blandly, stepping past Touya and over to her brother, who was now on the verge of tears.

"What's going on Bro?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yukina…" he replied with a sniffle.

"What about her?" Shizuru pressed, beginning to worry. "Is she alright?"

"Dumbass here turned her in to her uncle." Kuwabara growled motioning to the man leaning against the door.

"I take it you're Touya?" Shizuru stated looking at the guy. He nodded and gave a weak smile. "Baby Bro, come sit down, I'm calling the cops." She said pushing Kuwabara towards the couch.

"He'll only hurt her more if you do that," Touya spoke. "Tarukane has most of the local police on payroll. You'll have to go higher up to take him down. And trust me the federals have been trying to bring him down for years!"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Shizuru asked looking over that Touya. She was now sitting next to Kuwabara on the couch.

"Let Hiei handle it." Touya replied softly. "Tarukane fears Hiei. He knows he's capability."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked in frustration.

"Hiei is a skilled fighter, and a ruthless killer." Touya explained.

"Hiei?" Shizuru repeated confused, "As in, Yukina's twin brother Hiei?"

Touya nodded, "He's murdered quite a few of Tarukane's flunkies over the years. But Hiei still couldn't get close to Tarukane or Yukina; like I said that stronghold his heavily guarded."

"I can't just sit back and let my girl be tortured by this bastard!" Kuwabara yelled at him.

"I know this is all my fault." Touya stated quietly, "But I need you to just remain calm, and let Hiei and Sakyo deal with this."

"Remain calm!" Kuwabara roared standing to charge at Touya, only to be detained by his sister. "How do we remain calm? Do you _know _what she's probably going through?"

"Kazuma, please." They heard a forth voice speak from the threshold of the door. Standing next to Touya was Sakyo.

"Whoa, who are you?" Shizuru asked standing in alert.

"I'm Sakyo. Yukina's beneficiary," Sakyo spoke. Shizuru took in the sight of him. He was tall and handsome, dressed in a sleek black suit.

"What are you supposed to do?" Kuwabara asked looking up at Sakyo from his seated position on the couch.

"Like Touya said, let Hiei and I handle it." Sakyo replied, glaring that the now cowering Touya. "I know it'll be hard, but there really nothing you can do. Tarukane's stronghold is impossible to infiltrate, unless you're like Hiei."

"Does Hiei know?" Touya asked hesitantly.

Sakyo smirked and looked at Touya with amusement. "Yeah, you'd better remain low key." Touya groaned and exited the apartment, mumbling one last 'sorry', before disappearing.

"I must go now," Sakyo announce looking back at the sister/brother duo. "Just continue on with your everyday activities. I don't know exactly how long it will take, but we'll get her back," And before with either of them could respond, Sakyo was gone.

Shizuru looked over at her brother. Her heart sank at the sight of his sad expression. "I know you feel helpless. But we need to be strong. You've got two games this week, focus on that, and don't think about this shit."

"Shiz are you listening to what you're saying?" Kuwabara snapped. "The love of my life is being help up in some, some strong hold! And everyone keeps saying to just be calm. You were here when brought her home that day! You saw how beat up she was!"

"What can you do Kazuma?" Shizuru asked with a sigh.

"I don't know…" he replied softly.

"Just go to school tomorrow, I'll come up there and tell the school that Yukina's out with the flu. You just continue like everything's normal okay? If you tell your friends then just make sure they understand that they can't go to the police." Shizuru said all of this calmly, hoping her younger brother would understand.

After a few minutes Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah,"

"Good, now I'm going to head back over to Hiro's." Shiz stated standing up. "I'll call you in the morning. Go to bed."

Kuwabara nodded, but didn't move from the couch after she had left the house. Is thoughts were too heavy to sleep.

'_I'm sorry Yukina,' _He thought to himself. _'I hate that I can't save you.'_

* * *

Yukina sat on the window sill staring out at the nighttime sky. It was quiet in the surrounding forest, but she knew it was far from safe. Tarukane's guards were below, patrolling the entire forest around them, making it nearly impossible for anyone to save her.

Her thoughts reverted to Kazuma. By now she was sure he was aware of her kidnapping. She only hoped he hadn't flipped out and strangled Touya.

"Knock knock." She heard a voice from behind her, as the door creaked open. She turned to see Tarukane reentering. Only this time instead of Touya being by his side, one of his goons from the cliff was with him.

Yukina gulped audibly, knowing well what they had in plan. She had officially returned to the nightmare that she had thought she'd woken from for good.

End Chapter.

* * *

Okay pretty short chap. But not a long wait eh?

Thanks for the reviews

Remember the rule!

Next chapter soon!

=]


	40. Helpless

Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

Keiko sighed as she examined her squad as they lined up at the top of the court. It was Tuesday, February 16th, and the Sariaki bears were preparing to play basketball in a rivaling school's home court. She was sure that the bears would take home the victory tonight, but something else was bothering her. There was an empty spot where the school star flipper and stunt cheerleader usually occupied.

Kuwabara had confided in the gangs about Yukina's kidnapping. For the past two days they had all experienced the same sense of helplessness; none as strong as Kuwabara's she was sure.

It had been two days and Kuwabara had been in deep depression. Yusuke had tried to comfort his best friend as much as possible, while Kurama spent all his free time helping Hiei with a plan of action. He had mention that Hiei was the action in all operations, but Kurama was always the brain; the last thing he wanted was for Hiei to hot-headedly rush into Tarukane's stronghold unprepared.

Keiko looked over at the crowd and spotted Kurama and Botan happily cuddling in the stands. Botan seemed to be in higher spirits since Maya had left. Keiko still hadn't gotten the full story on what happened in the flower shop on Valentine's Day, for when Botan had called her to tell her what had happened, Keiko had to cut her off and inform her about Yukina.

Her eyes wandered to the bench, where Kuwabara sat in deep thought. As look of depression heavy on his face. She felt terrible for him. He had to remain calm through all of these because, in reality, there was nothing he could do. Everyone knew that Kuwabara considered it his sworn duty to protect Yukina, so this whole situation made him feel like a complete failure.

"Kuwabara where's your head at son?" The coached barked midway through the second quarter of the game, during a timeout, "You're letting there guys run all over you. Get in the game!"

Kuwabara didn't respond just nodded sadly. Yusuke looked at his teammate and best friend in pity. Of course the coach had no clue what was going through Kuwabara's head on that court. But Yusuke did.

"Man, why don't you sit this one out?" Yusuke suggested. The coach looked between the boys in confusion. Kuwabara panted heavily and nodded.

"What in the hell?" the coach mumbled, still in pure shock. "Okay, Kido get you're in for Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara took a seat on the bench as the game continued without him. Yet, instead of focusing on the game like he should have been, his thoughts immediately went to Yukina. She had been gone for almost three days, and he feared for what she was going through. He shuddered at the though of someone laying a hand on his woman.

The support he received from his sister and group of friends was coaxing, but still he wouldn't be right until she was safely home. He had been extremely sleep deprived and went what little hour of sleep her did get, on the couch.

He wanted nothing more than to kill Touya, the snake that ruined her world as of lately. Kurama had informed him that Touya had gone into hiding, fearing for his life once Hiei had gotten wind of the situation he caused. But to Kuwabara, it was he who Touya should have been hiding from. Yusuke had assured him that Touya would get what he had coming, but those words were unnecessary to Kuwabara. He had let Yusuke handle her dance teacher, but this time Kuwabara wanted to deal with Touya personally. He may not be able to take down Tarukane's goons, but he for sure could handle Touya.

* * *

Yukina stare into the old dusty mirror on the wall across the room from her. Her eye was slowly but surely returning to its normal state. She had been suffering the pain from the blackened eye, and the soreness of being beaten and raped, for the past three days.

Today was Tuesday, and looking at the dark sky outside, she knew that the Sariaki bears were playing their hearts out in a neighboring school gym. She knew Kuwabara couldn't possibly be focused on that game because of this situation, and she felt terrible.

The past three nights where unbearable for her, not only because the abuse, but because she missed him so much. She had been away from him for three days, and every night she was restlessly in need of his presence. She had never been away from him since they'd started living together, and now here she was, alone in a cold dungeon like bedroom, staring out of a barred window staring at the ground way below.

The woodened door creaked open and in walked Tarukane. Yukina turned and glared at him, a gesture that had become routine.

"I see your eye is going down." He spoke casually speaking about the swelling that one of his flunkies caused. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since I've been here," Yukina mumbled.

"Nonsense my niece, we gave you a piece of toast for breakfast yesterday!" he chuckled evilly. "And there a faucet in you master bathroom!" now his laughed became hysterical, as he joked about the tiny room attached to Yukina's room, which only contained a rusty toilet and a murky watered sink.

"I hate you." She growled, tears threatening her eyes.

Tarukane gave one last chuckle as he smoothed the wrinkles on his expensive business suit. "I tell you what, how about you come downstairs and have dinner with me and the girls, and we can discuss a few things."

Yukina's stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. "Really?" she asked; her voice soft and cracking.

He nodded, smiling. "There's a whole feast downstairs." He stated before turning to leave. He stopped and turned to look at her again, "Oh yeah, and go shower in the hallway bathroom. You really stink ya know?" and with that he laughed evilly and exited the room.

Yukina scrambled towards the door, desperate for food and a shower. She cautiously walked out of the damp room, and into the hallway. She had always hated that room; it was horrible compared to the rest of the building, which was elaborately designed.

"Right this way miss." She heard a deep voice speak grabbing her shoulder. She looked up and met with one of Tarukane's flunkies, a big tall guy. "I'll be escorting you too and from you shower and dinner. Wouldn't want you running off from us." He winked with a smirk.

Yukina exhaled and walked toward the bathroom. Even after nearly a year she still remembered everything about this wing of the stronghold. She opened the door to the bathroom and found that her bath had already been prepared and towels were neatly folded on the sink. Hanging on a bar next to the tub was a red dinner dress, not too sexy, but not a child's attire; matching red slip-ons rested on the floor below it. She turned to the man and gave a weak smile, signally for him to leave her alone. He gave her one last look before closing the door.

Yukina immediately fell to the floor and peeked at the crack under the door. She could see his shoes, meaning he was post against the door, making an escape impossible.

She sighed and looked at the claw foot porcelain tub. The steam from the water made the bath look very desirable to Yukina, who had been locked in the cold dungeon like room for days.

Once she was in the tub, she left her mind wander back to her apartment. She wondered what Kuwabara was doing. A tear rolled down her face at the thought of not walking out of this bathroom, and seeing the familiarity of her home.

* * *

"Okay girls meet me at my car if you're riding with me!" Keiko announced as the cheerleaders made their way out of the neighboring schools gym. Misa, Lina, and another girl leaned against Keiko's car waiting. Keiko spotted Ruka walking towards the bus that the boys and the cheerleaders shared.

"Hey Ruka, want to ride with me?" Keiko offered, "Yukina's sick so there's an open seat."

Ruka smiled and shook her head, swing her long red locks. "Nah, I'm going to catch the bus back, thanks though,"

Keiko shrugged and sat in the driver's seat of her blue Civic, as Misa took the passenger.

Ruka watched as the car drove off, and then climbed aboard the Sariaki charter bus for the basketball players. Typically, the cheerleaders were supposed to ride too and from the games along side the managers and players. Though most girls, like Keiko, like to drive themselves. The cheerleaders were supposed to sit at the front of the bus, away from the boys, to avoid misbehavior.

Ruka scanned the bus. Coach Washu and the basketball couch were both seated in the first seat chatting away clueless. She scanned the back of the bus and found Yusuke lazily lounging in the very last seat, his eyes were closed and he had music blaring in his headphones.

She casually walked past the rows of cheerleaders and player, and flopped down in the seat with him, causing him to jump and open his eye. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked sweetly, looking him in the eye.

Yusuke eyed her suspiciously, and then looked up at the coaches. The bus had already started moving and the coaches were oblivious to anything.

"Sure." He replied shrugging and turning his music back up.

"I take it you're not one for conversation." She said tapping him.

"Huh?" he asked turning his music down. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly annoyed.

"I said, you're not one for conversation." She repeated.

"Not after a game. I like to focus. You know replay my strategies and what I need to work on. And just relax." He replied ready to turn his music back on.

"Well I think your strategy's pretty good, and I also think I can help you relax." She stated softly with a wink.

Yusuke felt the growing bulge in his sweats. This girl was bold. She was offering him oral sex on a bus full of their peers!

"Well…" she asked, tugging at his jacket so that he'd remove it. He did so and tossed it in her face.

Yusuke smirked and shrugged, leaning back and turning his music up. Ruka grinned taking that as his cue. She swiftly scanned their surrounding. Kazuma was in the seat across from them, fast asleep, as was Moshi in the seat in front of them.

After assessing it was safe to continue, Ruka put the jacket over her head and went to work on Yusuke hardened manhood.

* * *

Yukina descended the stairs softly, her personal guard right behind her. She walked into across the grand foyer that separated the wings of the giant mansion. She followed the center hall carpet, into the grand dining area.

There she found Tarukane sitting at the head of the fancy dining room table, an empty seat at the opposite end for Yukina, while the other seats were occupied by four beautiful young women.

"I see you finally joined us." He chuckled. All the girls around the table smile politely at Yukina. "Sakashita, Bring out the food!" Tarukane yelled towards the kitchen.

Yukina quietly took her seat at the end of the table and looked at the girls. They were no doubt gold diggers, out for her uncle's money. Not that she cared a bit; they could clean him dry of all his fortune for all she cared.

"Dinner," Sakashita announced emerged from the kitchen with a big cart full of silver trays. He served the girl and Tarukane before walking over to Yukina.

"Eat up kid." Tarukane said chucking, pieces of turkey dropping from his mouth. "I'm sure you're starved!"

Yukina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the monster he was, finding humor in torturing her!

"Good evening Ms. Yukina," Sakashita greeted. "Its nice to have you back with us." Again Yukina rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure whether or not he meant it in a taunting way, but Sakashita had been around her her whole like, so he knew the torture she endured.

"Tonight you have your choice of fillet mignon, roast duck, steamed lobster, and an assortment of seamed vegetables. To wash it all down we have red and white wine. What shall you have?"

Before Yukina couldn't reply, Tarukane laughed out. "Give the broad the whole cart, she'll need it. She won't be coming to dinner often"

Yukina frowned at him, and then looked up a Sakashita. "I'll have some of all of it please." The butler smiled and prepared her a larger plate, and poured her a class of wine.

Yukina began devouring her food immediately. Not only was she starved, but it had been so long since she had luxury cuisines like these. She was accustom to the taste of wine, but was far from a drinker. Growing up with Rui and Tarukane it was the beverage for dinner. She'd never been intoxicated by it before, because she only drank a small amount, before being served water. Since she's left Tarukane, she was subject it eating at regular restaurants of Shizuru's homemade burgers, or whatever Kuwabara experimented with cooking. She giggled at the thought of her boyfriend mixing strange concoctions of leftovers to cook dinner for them too.

"Now, Yukina its time to talk business," Tarukane stated clapping his chubby hands together. He looked around at the ladies, silently dismissing each of them with his eyes. They all obediently filed out of the larger dinning room, leaving Yukina and Tarukane alone.

"Where's the money?" he asked calmly.

"What money?" Yukina repeated playing dumb, not wanting to put Touya in any danger.

"I not stupid," he stated, raising is voice slightly. "I know you've found access to that account. It's wiped clean, and you are the only one who can access it."

"Don't you have to be eighteen to access it?" she retorted smartly.

"You're not eighteen?" Tarukane question raising a brow,

Yukina rolled her eyes. Here's man who raised her all of her life, and he doesn't even know her age. "No, I'm seventeen."

"Don't play stupid with me!" he roared jumping up and making his way towards her. Before Yukina could rise from her chair, he snatched her arm. "I know you have that money. And you better not have spent it all. I need that fucking money!"

"I don't have it!" she screamed in his face, tears rolling down her eyes as she felt the pressure of is hold on her crushing her bone. "Stop! You're going to break my arm."

"I'll do a lot more than that if you don't tell me where my fucking money is you little bitch!" he hollered, throwing her to the ground.

"I don't know!" she screamed, "and it's not _your _money!"

"Does your little boyfriend have it?" he taunted her softly. Squatting down and hovering over her. "Maybe my boys will need to pay a visit to the Kuwabara residence."

Yukina gasped, "Leave them out of this!"

"Go on back to your room," He ordered, standing and kicking her, not hard, just shoving her with his foot. Yukina stood up, tears not flowing down her face silently, and made her way to the door.

"You'll have company later!" she head him call as she opened the door. "And every night until you tell me where my money is!" Yukina roughly slammed the door and ran up the stairs to her room.

Once she was in there she sat in the stone window sill, and looked out. She needed to escape this place, but how? The stronghold was too tall to escape through the window. She looked back the bed. There were two dirty white on it, but that wasn't going to get her far enough down without harm.

She sniffled, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She knew Tarukane was not lying about the 'company'. She knew it was going to happen, no fighting it. But this time, she had something to take her mind away from it. She was going to plan her escape.

* * *

The next morning Yusuke walked the hallway with Botan. It was another extremely slow day, and neither teen was feeling the slow atmosphere.

"I swear they should have closed school today! The roads are way to slick and nobody's here!" Botan groaned. "Even Keiko skipped today!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Yusuke stated raising his eyebrow.

Botan nodded, "Yeah, let go grab a burger." The two snuck out the back doors leading to the student parking lot and got in Yusuke's car.

"Everything's going crazy lately." Botan started after they ordered. "Especially this whole Yukina thing; I feel so terrible!"

Yusuke nodded, "I feel sorry for Kuwabara. He can't do anything to help."

"I don't know much about organized crime, but what could Yukina possibly have to do with anything." She expressed.

"Kuwabara said something about a trust fund." Yusuke replied, "He said her uncle was in debt to somebody or something."

"Whatever the reason, I'm scared for her." Botan said softly, "After finding out what she was going through before, it's horrible to know she back with that monster!"

Yusuke nodded and noting the sadness in Botan eyes he decided to redirect the topic.

"Well, if you want to be angry with someone, I've got a story to tell you about myself." He sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Botan asked, looking at him. She wasn't the least bit surprised.

"On the bus last night…That Ruri chick sucked my dick." He confessed sheepishly.

"What the hell!" Botan screeched causing people to look at them. She gave them all nasty looks before lowering her voice. "Ruri, the junior president? She's so sweet and…"

"No!" Yusuke cut her off, "The cheerleader with the red hair and big tits." He explained, extending his arms in front of him to forming imaginary breast.

"You mean Ruka?" Botan smirked, "Honestly, if you're going to be having sex with these girls, you should at least learn their names first!"

"I didn't have sex with her," Yusuke stated matter-of-factly. "Just oral,"

"Ugh, same thing Yusuke; Oral sex is sex." Botan replied.

"No it isn't. It doesn't count." Yusuke replied defensively. "It technically didn't have sex with her."

Botan raised her brow and smirked, "So what if Keiko was to give Shishiwakamaru oral? Who she technically no be having sex too?"

Yusuke glared daggers at Botan as the waitress brought their food out. Once she had walked away Yusuke continued. "Anyways, Ruka is weird. She just walked back there and offered me a blow job! I mean I've had it happen before, but not in the midst of a bunch of people!"

Botan shook her head, "Yeah, Keiko had hinted once to Ruka looking at you during the games. I just thought she was being Keiko ya know?"

Yusuke nodded. The two chatted and ate their food for another half hour before Yusuke cell phone began to ring. He looked at it and groaned.

"Oh shit…"

"What?" Botan asked looking at him in concern.

"It's Yuri." He replied blandly before picking up. "Hello?"

"Yusuke?" a soft voice came. It was Yuri's and she had been crying.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked noting her sadness.

"I-I need to talk to you…can you come over." She stuttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you just come over?" She repeated.

Yusuke sighed, "I don't know Yuri. I'm with Botan right now and…"

"This is really important!" She cried, causing Yusuke to jump.

"Umm…okay, I guess I'll drop by in a minute." He replied softly, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Botan asked curiously.

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know. She was just crying and telling me to come over, so she could talk to me."

Botan raised her brow again. "Sounds scary,"

"Yeah, I'm taking you with me." He chuckled, "Just in case."

"I was going to offer anyways!" Botan grinned.

"C'mon let's go."

* * *

"So Keiko, You've been talking to this Robbie boy a lot lately," Kotomi Yukimura stated. She and Keiko were relaxing on the couch, under a warm fleece blanket, sipping hot cocoa. The restaurant was closed for the day, due to the icy roads so Kei took the time to get some much needed rest.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy mom." Keiko grinned.

Kotomi smiled, "its good you've already got some friends out there. I worried that you'd be alone all the way out in a different country!"

Keiko smiled, "Yeah, so far three friends! And you never know mom, Robbie might be your future son-in-law." She winked with a giggle.

Kotomi smiled and shook her head. "No. I feel in my heart that that is still going to be Yusuke." She replied sincerely.

Keiko furrowed her brow. "But…"

"Now Keiko," her mother said cutting her off. "I'm not saying nothing will happen between you and Robbie. But I know that in the end, you'll be with Yusuke Urameshi. I've known it since you two were toddlers."

"Mom…" Keiko sighed.

"You were inseparable." Kotomi continued.

"I'll be leaving mom." Keiko reasoned.

"But not forever," Kotomi reminded her, "I just have a feeling that now isn't the time for you guys. I think you need a chance to see what life is like without each other. I think when Yusuke experience life without you there, he'll understand."

Keiko sighed and shook her head, her growing medium length hair swinging. "I don't know mom. I think by then we'll have both moved on."

"No you don't Keiko." Kotomi replied knowingly. "You know the moment you board that plane to come home in a few years, you'll be anticipating seeing him again."

Keiko blushed. She knew her mother was right. Who was she trying to fool? Yusuke was the love of her life, and she knew that what she felt would never fade.

"Is it horrible that every time I think about leaving in May, I think of Yusuke first?" she admitted quietly.

Kotomi smiled and shook her head, "You're in love baby. I know you're going to miss your father and me dearly, as well as your friends. But it's only natural that you think of Yusuke first."

"Maybe I shouldn't go." She sighed.

"It's your decision Keiko." Kotomi replied, "Kei and I support you in whatever you do."

Keiko was about to replied just as Fujiko entered the room.

"Hey guys." She replied quietly.

"Hey Fuj," Kotomi greeted cheerfully, "Come join us."

Fujiko thought about it and shrugged, opting to curl up on the recliner next to the couch.

"We were just discussing Keiko's trip America." Kotomi explained.

Fujiko nodded, "Excited?" she asked her cousin.

Keiko shrugged, "I don't know yet. I keep changing how I feel." Again Fujiko nodded. She seemed to still be in her depression, as far as Keiko could tell.

"Did you talk to your mother Fuj?" Kotomi asked sweetly. Fujiko look at her aunt and nodded. "Good." She smiled.

Keiko looked back and forth at her mother and cousin oddly, before shrugging. "It kind of sucks that I can't spend at least one last summer with my friends and family,"

Kotomi nodded, "But it's for the better. You'll be able to learn the town a lot more, and be prepared before school starts! You might even get to travel some of America!"

"I guess that's true," Keiko replied. She looked over at Fujiko curiously. She was staring at the floor, apparently in deep thought. "Umm…What about you Fujiko? Where are you going to attend?"

"Huh?" Fujiko replied snapping out of her dazed, "Uhh…I'm think about applying to Kyoto University." She replied nonchalantly.

"Wow." Keiko replied impressed. Kyoto state was one of Japan's most prestigious universities.

"Yeah, I've done summer studies there before and I love to campus." Fujiko replied, "It's kind of like my Harvard." She added with a smile.

Keiko smiled back, happy that her trouble cousin actually had goals and dreams. Still, she couldn't shake that sadness that clouded Fujiko's demeanor.

* * *

Yukina awoke that afternoon sore from her 'company'. She looked outside and gasped. The ground was covered in ice and snow, and that's when it her, she was freezing!

The stupid barred window was just that bars! She'd been that room for the past three days and she was so preoccupied with trying to escape, that she never realized the temperature. He nose was running and her toes and fingertips were beginning to numb. She walked over to the door and attempted to open it, with no avail.

"What do you want?" she heard a voice rudely call from behind the door.

"It's…it's freezing in here. There's nothing blocking the air from outside from coming in!" she called.

"You honestly think the boss cares about that?" he retorted laughing.

"Please. I'm getting sick!" she begged. "I need to change rooms or some blankets or something."

"I'll talk to the boss." He mumbled. But from the sound of it, he didn't move from his post. Yukina huffed and flopped down on the bed. This was cruelty at its best.

She sat around for another fifteen minute trying her best to stay warm, when she heard the door began to open.

"Here," the guard grunted tossing her a huge bundle of dirty why sheets.

"Gross." Yukina mumbled as she immediately dropped the pile to the floor. "Aren't there any blankets? Something a little warmer?" she asked softly.

"No, your ass should be thankful the boss was nice enough to give you his left over sheets." The man barked.

Yukina stood there for a minute, waiting for the guard to dismiss himself; he didn't move. He just stood there and looked at her.

"Umm, I'd like to be alone now." She stated looking at him oddly. He was a big man, standing about Kuwabara's height but way more muscular.

"You've got some mouth on you now?" He growled. "You weren't always this talkative."

Yukina began to back away as he advanced towards her, but he quickly lunged and grabbed her jaw. "We'll have to put that mouth to good use in due time won't we?" he declared roughly. Yukina squirmed to get free him his grip, but he only tightened it.

"That's enough Toguro." Tarukane's voice came from behind them. Both Toguro and Yukina turned to face the short, chubby man.

"You want her? You can have her later." He continued with a chuckle. "But this evening we've got business to attend to, now let's go."

Toguro clenched his teeth in frustration before releasing her. "I'll deal with you later." He stated before following her uncle out of the room.

Yukina dropped to the floor and sobbed as she heard the locks click. "I've got to get out of here!" she repeated to herself over and over. "Kazuma…I need you."

* * *

Shizuru Kuwabara sighed as she watched her younger brother restless toss and turn in his sleep. She was relieved when she saw him actually come home from school and sleep, something he rarely did the past couple of days.

Yukina's absence had taking a hard toll on him, and Shizuru herself felt sick at the emptiness of the house. There was a thick cloud of worry and helplessness floating in the apartment, as neither of them knew what to do.

Her attention was brought back to her brother as she rose from his laying position and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go back to sleep baby bro." Shiz stated softly, "You need it."

"How long have I been sleep?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"About three hours."

"I can't sleep Shiz. I need her home." He sighed running his hands over his face.

"I know, I do too," Shizuru replied leaning against the threshold.

"I was supposed to protect her." He stated sadly. "I was supposed to take care of her!"

"You did." Shiz stated calmly.

"No, I didn't!" he growled. "She's not here and it's because I wasn't here!"

"Kazuma this is _not _your fault!" Shizuru snapped.

"Then who's is it?" he snapped back angrily.

"It's no one's fault!" She yelled. "It just happened okay? Shit happens and there's nothing you can do about. But I can tell you now blaming yourself won't help!" Kuwabara remained silent, taking in her words as she continued. "Remember that night when mom and dad got into that big fight about moving to the country and leaving you with me?" She paused and looked at him. He nodded yes.

"And remember how we cried and blamed ourselves that night because dad left that night, and we thought he was leaving mom? He was gone for a whole day, before mom finally asked us what was wrong" She continued. He heart warmed when she heard his voice.

"And she said, 'you silly kids, you father's away on his business meeting!'" he stated mocking his mother.

Shiz chuckled, "See. We beat ourselves up over something that wasn't even our fault. Dad walked out of the house that day and he was back the next day. Yukina walked out of this house and she'll be back." She assured him.

Kuwabara sighed, "I hope you're right…"

"I do too Bro," Shiz mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Here we are." Yusuke sighed as he parked in front of Yuri house. He pulled out his cell phone and called her, while Botan examined the large house's exterior.

"Hey I'm outside. No I can't come in; I've got Botan in the car with me." She heard him say. "Look anything you need to say to you'll have to say it in front of her." Botan could tell the girl really didn't want to talk in the midst of her.

"Yusuke, I'll just wait in the car." She whispered.

Yusuke made a disappointed face. "Okay I'm coming in. No she's staying in the car, so make it quick." After he hung up he looked at Botan in confusion. "I thought you were here for back up."

"I am," Botan shrugged, "But you should handle this first, then tell me about it when you get back."

Yusuke groaned and opened his door. "I'll be right back." He mumbled. He made his way up the walkway just as Yuri was opening the door.

They hadn't even exchanged words before Yuri jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was crying softly and he just looked down at her in pure confusion.

"Umm…what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yusuke, I love you so much." She sobbed, "I _need _us to be together."

"What?" he exclaimed. He groaned in frustration, "C'mon now Yuri. We've been through this!" he said pushing her away. The look of pure sadness was etched in her eyes.

"Yusuke, you have to love me!" she screamed. "I can't live without you! I _won't_ live without you!"

"Yuri, I love Keiko." He sighed. "She's my everything, and trust me I like you a lot, and I care for you, but there will never be anything between us." He replied calmly.

"Yusuke, she doesn't love you the way I love you!" she stated seriously.

"What the hell do you know?" he retorted, he was starting to become very irritated.

"I know that she is leaving you!" Yuri shot back. "And I know that I'll never leave you. I'll stay right here with you." She promised, advancing towards him. "Baby, you'll have to let her go eventually. So why postpone our love any further?" she pleaded.

"_We _have no love Yuri!" he stressed. She was starting to scare him. "I don't love you."

Yuri's heart dropped. He really wasn't about to give in to her, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. Just as he was turning to walkout of her house she said it.

"I'm pregnant…"

Yusuke stopped and stood in one spot for a moment, taking it what she had just told him. He whipped around stared at her suspiciously.

"Yuri don't joke around like that." He stated firmly. His eyes fell on her stomach. Nothing looked unusual.

"I'm not joking. I went to the doctor yesterday." She replied looking him straight in the eyes. His glazed met her tear stained eyes. She looked serious.

But Yusuke wasn't having it. "I've never fucked you without a condom Yuri. Never had one tear either" he stated sternly, "So cut the crap."

"Yusuke, I'm pregnant!" she repeated with more force. "And I love you."

Yusuke sucked his teeth and shook his head before walking out of the house.

Botan brought her attention to the house as her best friend walked towards the car and a crying Yuri stood on the porch screaming to him "How can you just walk away?" and "How can you not care!"

Yusuke didn't respond, and when he reached the car he hurriedly turned on the ignition and drove away.

The ride was silent for a few moments. Yusuke sped down the highway, obviously heading for the Botan's house. His face was etched with anger and despair.

"Want to talk about it?" Botan asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She told me she was pregnant." He stated softly.

Botan gasped, "What?!"

"She kept crying and confessing her love for me, and begging me to be with her. I just tried to walk away and she yelled that." He explained.

"She's lying right?" Botan asked frantically.

Yusuke shrugged, "I think so."

"Condoms?"

"Always,"

"Leakage?"

"Never,"

"Then she has to be lying." Botan exclaimed. "Right?"

"Man…I hope so." Yusuke mumbled.

"Are you going to tell Keiko?" Botan asked hesitantly.

"No!" he snapped, "And neither are you!" he warned looking at her.

Botan threw her hands up and nodded. "I promise. But what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue." He admitted.

"I really think it's just a desperate attempt to keep you around." She sighed as they pulled up in her driveway. "Are you coming in?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, I'm going home to think."

Botan sighed, "Call me if you need anything." She leaned over and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"Love ya too," he mumbled. He watched her until she closed her door before driving off.

His mind was heavy as he thought of the days events. He lay in his bed that night trying to come up with a game plan.

To his surprise, Yuri did not text or call him at all.

* * *

Yukina sniffled as the cold air came flooding into the small room. The sun had set hours ago, causing the February temperature to drop drastically. She looked over at the pile of sheets on the floor. Not only were they dirty, but they were sheets! Not even a whole pile of them could shield her from the cold winter air.

She hesitantly picked up one of the stained sheets with her finger tips. She knew this was no time to be prissy, for she would freeze to death without them. She pulled the pile towards the bed and separated them. Then she laid down and pulled the stack of sheets over her. The odor was terrible! They felt greasy to touch, and she could practically feel the germs crawling on her skin!

"Forget it!" she screeched throwing the pile back on the floor. "I should just throw these gross shits out of the window! I'd rather freeze to death!" and then her words hit her.

Tarukane had made the mistake of bringing her more sheets. She looked back and forth between the pile and the window. A grin spread her face, as she ran over the barred window and looked down. The drop was long, meaning that even after tying all of the sheet together; she's still face about a 25 foot drop. But that was better than staying here!

She went back over to the sheets and spread them out across the floor. She thought to herself how much of an idiot Tarukane was, providing her with an escape. She went to work tying thick knots in the first three sets of sheets; the knots had to be sturdy so that they didn't untie while she was hanging.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway behind the door. Yukina gasped and hurriedly gathered the dirty sheets onto the bed in a pile, so to hide the knotted ones.

When the door opened, it was Sakashita. "Tarukane would like for you to come down for dinner again tonight."

"I'll pass." She replied blandly.

"I can't accept that answer." Sakashita replied professionally.

"Just go back downstairs and tell him I declined." Yukina replied.

"Suit yourself mam." He stated turning to leave, locking the door behind him.

Yukina sighed and waited for a few moments. She knew Tarukane wouldn't care if she came to dinner. He could care less if she starved and suffered.

She was just about to reach for her pile of sheets when the door was flew open roughly and in charged Toguro. He spoke no words and charged over to the bed and grabbed her by the next.

"I believe the Tarukane asked to join us for dinner." He stated coldly, his eyes hidden behind his black shades.

"I'm not hungry." Yukina choked.

"He didn't ask you if you were hungry." He growled back, lifting her off of the bed by her neck. "Who even said you were going to eat?" he then threw she body over his muscular shoulder and walked down stairs.

When they enter the grand hall, they encountered all of Tarukane's Black Black Club partners, with one seat was missing.

Toguro took her of his shoulders and allowed her to stand on the floor. She examined the men as they all looked at her in sin. No, not lust, Yukina knew that look very well. These were looks of Greed.

"So this is the million dollar woman?" one of the elderly men spoke, causing Yukina back away, only to run into Toguro.

'_Million dollars?' _She thought to herself.

"She's beautiful Gonzo, but do you honestly think Butajiri is really going to accept her?" another member stated.

"She's not going to Butajiri." Tarukane stated. "My debt to Butajiri is petty compared to what I owe Ivan Kornilov."

"Kornilov the Russian drug lord?" They all asked in Unison.

Tarukane nodded proudly. "The broad's going to Russia on Monday."

"What could Kornilov possibly want with her?" another member asked.

"He's looking for a bride to give him a son." Tarukane explained.

Yukina's jaw dropped. "No!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" Tarukane barked. He then turned to the men surrounding the perimeter. They were all his goons and flunkies. "Now that means no one is to touch her, no hitting or fucking her; she needs to be perfect for her first encounter with Ivan.

The flunkies nodded in disappointment, and though it was a relief to know she was no longer in danger of them, she now had to deal with being shipped away to Russia.

"You're dismissed." Tarukane stated, waving her off. "Toguro take her upstairs."

Toguro shoved the small girl towards the door and out of the room. The whole walk back to the room was silent, but Yukina's thoughts were loud enough.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Toguro spoke. "You should be happy you're leaving this place."

His words shocked her. She turned around hesitantly. "I am. But to me married to a man I don't know just to pay off some stupid bet?"

"Ivan is a rich drug lord in Russia; he's about Sakyo's age. It's better than being sent to Butajiri."

"Well I'm already taken." She stated sternly, folding her arms. "And why am I even bothering with you? You're probably angry that you can't have your chance with me."

Toguro smirked, "If I want you, I'd take it anyway." And with that he walked away, his long green coat swaying behind him. Once the door was locked Yukina went back to tying her sheets. She had to escape, and she had to do it soon!

* * *

"Thank God for the weekend!" Yusuke exclaimed throwing his arms in the air as he and Botan entered his apartment. "Too bad tonight's game was cancelled though." He added looking over a Botan who nodded quietly. She had been acting strange all day, and Yusuke growing worried.

"What's wrong Bo? Everything cool with Kurama?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she nodded sighing, "But we need to talk." She stated patting the couch, motioning for him to sit.

"What is it?" he asked taking the seat and staring at her.

Botan reached in her over-sized Coach purse and pulled out a newspaper. "This Yusuke." She state handing the paper to him.

_**Lawyer's daughter found dead in suburban home**_ was the headline.

Yusuke's heart sank and his breathing got short.

"It's Yuri Yusuke…" Botan stated quietly. "Her parents found her in her room…"

Yusuke didn't respond. He dropped the paper to the floor and stared at it, his face displayed a mixture shock and fear.

"Yusuke…" Botan sighed wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry. But its not you fault."

"What happened to her?" he asked quietly.

"She committed suicide. She took a bunch of pills." Botan stated sadly.

"This is my fault." He said sadly shaking his head.

"No its not," Botan exclaimed holding him tighter. "Yuri was crazy. She had problems. The pills she took were prescribed to her by a shrink. She was a mild schizophrenic." Botan explained.

"She told me that." He replied. "But I know she did this because of what happened Wednesday."

Botan nodded she knew he was right, but she still would let him take the blame for this. "You told her it was just a sexual thing. You never told her you loved her, you told her about Keiko, and you told her the truth."

"Botan, what if the police come looking for me?" he asked her worried.

"They won't." Botan assured him. "You didn't kill her."

"I might as well." He mumbled.

"Well you should take this as a lesson learned." Botan stated lifting his head so that their eyes met. "There something about you Yusuke Urameshi. Something that drive women crazy and you've got to be careful how you use it." She stated sternly. She was about to continue when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Kurama...Umm…I'm kind of busy right now. It's really serious. I'll call you back okay? Okay love you too." She hung her phone and sighed at her best friend.

"Botan go see Kurama, I'm just going to sleep." He mumbled solemnly.

"You sure?" she asked unsure. "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Promise me you'll call me or someone if you need anything." She warned.

He nodded and got up to walk her to the door. Botan took one last look at him before walking to the elevator.

Like promised Yusuke plopped down on his bed and fell immediately asleep.

**End Chapter**.

* * *

Okay here's another. Next Chapter soon Sorry to leave it in the middle like that, next chapter will continue all the drama and suspense!

Read/Review! 3


	41. Yusuke's Despair

_**Thanks to the reviews. Got some good ones. Got some BAD ones. Thanks to the dedicated readers I love you all!!!**_

* * *

Keiko groaned as she rolled in bed, nearly squashing Puu, and stared at her cell phone. _'I love you Yusuke, but this is my Saturday to sleep in!' _she mentally screamed, as she recognized his ringtone. This Saturday the restaurant would again be closed due to the weather; much to her father's detest.

"Hello?" her groggily voice answered.

"Hey love." His perfectly wide awake voice came.

Keiko looked at her alarm clock; it was 9:45am. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

Yusuke sighed, "I got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keiko replied sweetly, sitting up in a sitting position.

"Yeah, but can you come over?" he asked.

Keiko sighed; she knew what he was getting at. "Yusuke, I'm on my period I can't…"

"No, it's not like that." He stated cutting her off. "I just really need to talk to someone."

"Okay," she replied becoming slightly worried, "I'll be there in about an hour."

"Thanks babe." He stated before hanging up.

Keiko sat there for a minute trying to think of what could possibly be wrong with him. He could be so strange sometimes. She was just about to crawl out of bed when her cell phone rang again. This time it was Robbie's ringtone.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice sounding a bit more normal than during her Yusuke conversation.

"Hey!" his surfer boy greeted, "What up?"

"Well definitely not me about ten minutes ago!" she chuckled rolling off her canopy bed.

"I woke you?" he asked confused.

"No, Yusuke called me." She explained shuffling through her closet for a sweater and jeans.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"So what are you doing?" she asked walking out of her closet with an oversized tan sweater and some light blue jeans. She then crossed the hall and walked into her bathroom.

"Just getting out of school, heading to Mac's house." He replied, "Hit the mall."

"Sound like fun." Keiko replied, her voiced muffled from toothpaste and her toothbrush.

"What about you?" He asked her.

Keiko spit in the sink before answering. "Well I had planned on sleeping in today, but Yusuke called me. He sounded really sad, so I'm going to go over and see what's going on. Then I guess just stay home with my family. It's way too dangerous to be out and about."

"Dangerous?" Robbie repeated chuckling.

"Yes, dangerous!" Keiko laughed, "The roads are really slick!"

"Well I guess you'll already be used to the Massachusetts weather." He stated. "Mac and I were talking about much we'll miss the California weather."

Keiko smiled, "You guys will live. At least you're still in the same country. I'll have to adapt to a completely different culture you know?"

Robbie nodded, "Well how about you help us adapt to the weather and we'll help you adapt to the culture."

"Sounds like a plan." Keiko replied grinned. She was descending the stairs towards her parent's bedroom. "Hold on, let me tell my parent's I'm leaving."

"Okay."

She knocked on the door before peeping in. Her parent's were both fast asleep, her dad snoring loudly.

"Mom," she whispered tapping her mother's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Kotomi hummed, blinking her eyes open.

"I'm heading over to Yusuke's, I think something is wrong." She explained softly.

Kotomi made a worried face and sat up. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I should be back in an hour or two." Keiko replied,

"Okay sweetie, be careful out there."

Keiko nodded and walk out of the door. She was just about to put the phone back when she bumped into Fujiko.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized as Fujiko grabbed her stomach under her oversized sweatshirt. Keiko looked at her oddly. She had adopted a new fashion, which consisted of oversized sweats and t-shits.

"It's cool. Are you leaving?" She asked examining Keiko.

"Uhh…yeah Yusuke called. He said he needed to talk about something." She answered. "Oh crap! Robbie!" she screeched looking at her cell phone. "See you later Fuj." And before Fujiko could reply Keiko was out of the door.

"Sorry Robbie, I got caught up talking to my cousin." She apologized.

"Hey Keiko! It's Mac!"

"Hey Mac," Keiko exclaimed starting her car engine. "How are you?"

"I'm great, just here with this knucklehead heading to the mall." She replied. "What about you?"

"I'm actually heading over to Yusuke's house." She admitted as she drove down the street slowly.

"Oh, sounds…nice" Mac replied hesitantly. "Anyways can't wait to see you girl! We're going to have so much fun this summer!"

"You think touring the campus some more will be that great?" Keiko asked skeptical.

"Touring? Ugh no Keiko, you're so coming back to Cali with us!" Mac gushed.

"What?" Keiko asked confused.

"We're all going to meet up in at the University to move in and all that, but we're spending the summer in California!" she explained. To her surprise Keiko wasn't equally enthused. "Sounds cool right?"

"You mean we don't _have _to move in during the summer?" Keiko asked confused. "So I can just come out there in August when school starts?"

"I mean you have to check in on the day listed on you acceptance packet, but you don't have to stay in Cambridge the whole summer." Mac replied, "You don't want to come out to Cali with us? James has ever agreed."

"It sounds nice," Keiko admitted, "But that means more time I could be spending with my friend and family here, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Mac replied gloomily. "Well hey here's Robbie." She stated handing the phone to the boy.

"Hey," she heard Robbie' voice greet as he took the phone.

"Mac's mad at me isn't she?" Keiko asked solemnly as she parked in front of Yusuke's apartments.

"Nah," he replied watching Mac exit the car. They had just arrived at the mall. "She was just really looking forward to bring you back to Cali to stay with her."

"I feel terrible. It's just that when I leave her I won't see my friends and family again until I graduate college." She explained.

"Hey, I understand completely." Robbie assured her. "I'll talk to Mac; she can be really pig-headed at times."

"Well, I better go inside." Keiko sighed, "Call me later?"

"Sure." And with that they hung up.

Keiko exhaled again, and then exited the car. This decision to leave was killing her. Sometimes she'd be ecstatic to leave and would even be counting down the days until she left, but then there were days when she felt horrible for leaving, and would cry herself to sleep at night full of regret.

She pushed the thoughts aside and knocked on Yusuke's door. She waited for a few seconds before she heard the locks click, and the door slowly opened. Yusuke stood before her, dressed in a pair of grey baggy sweats and a wrinkled white t-shirts.

"Hey Babe,' he stated gloomily. He stepped to the side and allowed her to walk in.

"Hey," she replied after stepping in. She stood there and waited for him to lock the door. When he turned to face her she extended her arms and wrapped them around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to meet his lips. Yusuke complied with the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Keiko shrieked as he swiftly picked her up and took her into the living room.

"Baby, what's all of this about?" Keiko giggled as he sat her on the couch. He then, stretched across the couch and buried his face in her lap.

"You promise you won't be hard on me?" he muffled.

"You seem really sad already, I promise I won't." she stated softly, stroking his soft hair. It was much more enjoyable without all the gel.

"You remember that girl from the game?" he stated softly, his voice muffled by her lap,

"What?" she asked, lifting his chin so that he was looking at her.

"Do you remember that girl from the parking lot at homecoming?" he repeated.

"Yuri? Your old friend?" she asked. He nodded, "What about her?" she asked hesitantly.

"She wasn't really an old friend." He stated truthfully.

"I know."

"How? Botan?" he asked looking her in the eye.

Keiko nodded, "No. I'm just not stupid."

"Well, yeah we had something." He stated. "Nothing close to what you and I have. But I like her, I liked her a lot."

"Okay…" Keiko stated, her heart beginning to pound harder at his words.

"She told me she was in love with me." He stated softly, staring at the ceiling.

Keiko stared at him. "Yusuke…"

He cut her off. "I told her that I wasn't in love with her. That I love you." Keiko nodded and he continued. "The other day she called me and told me to come to her house. I brought Botan with me."

"And…" Keiko asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She told me she was pregnant…" he whispered.

Keiko didn't reply. She simply jumped up, causing Yusuke to roll on the floor. "What the hell Yusuke?"

"Keiko wait!" he yelled trying to calm her.

"No! After everything we've been through! After everything I've done for you! How could you betray me? How could you get another girl…"

"SHE'S DEAD KEIKO!" he exclaimed looking up at her on his knees, his eyes pleading for her comfort.

Keiko stood there and looked at him bewildered. "What?"

Yusuke sighed and looked down to the ground. "She told me she was pregnant, and I knew it was a lie to get me to be with her, so I walked out of her house. That night her parents found her in her room dead." He explained quietly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh my god Yusuke," Keiko whispered rushing over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her lower stomach, allowing the sobs to come.

The two stayed in this position for another twenty minutes. Yusuke cried shamelessly to the only person he trusted to see him vulnerable, while Keiko replied his words in her head.

"What do I do Keiko?" he choked out.

"I don't know Yusuke." She replied stroking the back of his head. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

"This is all my fault." He whined, "I practically killed her!"

"Shh…" she cooed, "No you didn't sweetheart."

"Her parents found her dead in her room! She killed herself because of _me_!" he exclaimed gripping her now tear soaked sweater.

"Did you know her parents?" Keiko asked.

"I met them once," he replied sniffling.

"You should go talk to them. Go give your condolences." She suggested.

"Babe, Yuri introduced me as her boyfriend. I couldn't dare show my face there!" he replied frantically.

"Yusuke…just do it." Keiko demanded. "I'll go with you for moral support." She smiled.

Yusuke looked up at her unsure. "Babe…"

"Get dressed." She stated sternly.

* * *

Botan sat up and stretched hard. She looked around her and smiled. She was in Kurama's room. She looked over at his side of the bed, it was empty. The smell of bacon and eggs signaled that he was in the kitchen. She grabbed her cell phone of off the night stand and began to walk out of the room. She had one text message from her father.

**Dad, 02/20/2008, 10:15am: **_**Good morning Sweet pea! I miss you and Kougi dearly. I deposited some spending cash into your account; get your brother a few clothes and get yourself some things. Take care of your brother and give auntie a share of that money for her troubles. Love you.**_

A tear rolled down Botan's cheek and a grin spread across her face. He father was the best, and she missed him like crazy.

"Hey Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Kurama asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just reading a text from my dad, he wants me to take Kougi shopping." She explained.

"That's nice. Shopping with your little brother," Kurama commented, preparing their plates.

"You should come with us." She suggested smiling.

"I'd hate to intrude…" Kurama declined walking over to the counter where Botan was sitting on the barstool and sitting down the two plates.

"Nonsense, I want you there with us." She insisted.

Kurama shrugged, "Okay,"

"So where is Shiori?" Botan asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Jiro came and picked her up. Something about business in the shop," he explained. Botan nodded.

"Well I need to jump in the shower." Botan announced after they were finished eating. She looked over at him mischievously. "Care to join me?" she added with a wink.

Kurama chuckled at her, "Let's go!" he exclaimed scooping her up bridal style and walking her into the bathroom.

* * *

Yukina stared at the newly finished homemade rope of sheets stretched across the ground. She was nervous about her escape. She wanted to leave now, but she knew that would be stupid. It was only 12:30pm, and she would most definitely have to leave at night. In the nights she'd spent planning her escape; Yukina had studied the guards' patrols. She had memorized there every move as far as her eyes could see, meaning she'd have a pretty easy escape from the strong holds gates, but once in the forest she'd have to play it safe.

She gathered up the sheets and shoved them into the tiny bathroom for safe measures. She left the original sheets on the bed so she wouldn't look too suspicious.

As if on cue the wooden door opened just as she emerged from the bathroom. Tarukane and Toguro walked in.

"So are you ready to tell me what you did with my money?" Tarukane asked sternly.

"I never knew anything about it," Yukina replied timidly. She knew he'd brought Toguro for the muscle, and quite frankly she was afraid of the damage he could do to her.

"You know you are really starting to rock my last nerve," he growled, "Toguro handle her!" he demanded. The tall, muscular man advanced towards Yukina, who stepped backwards.

"She's telling the truth!" a voice yelled from behind them. The three of them looked over at the door and found Touya standing there. "This is for you." He stated, extending a cell phone to Tarukane.

Tarukane stared at it for a moment before taking the phone. "Yeah?"

"Well if it isn't Gonzo Tarukane."

Tarukane gasped, "Sakyo." The sound of his name made Yukina's heart drop. "What the hell do you want?"

"I have your money." Sakyo stated nonchalantly.

"You son of a bitch!" Tarukane spat. "Where the hell you did…How did you…ARGH!"

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." Sakyo chuckled. "I've got your money, and you no I'm fully capable of that kind of theft. So let that girl go."

"No, she's already heading to Russia on Monday." Tarukane chuckled.

"Well tell Kornilov to get his own bride, because that girl is not getting on that train." Sakyo warned him.

"And who the hell is going to stop her? You?" Tarukane mused, but wondering how Sakyo had that information.

"No." Sakyo replied simply. "Hiei."

Tarukane went white with fear. "He-Hiei?"

"I knew you'd see things my way." Sakyo chuckled, and with that he hung up. Tarukane growled and slammed the cell phone to the ground causing it to shatter apart.

"Up the security," he barked to Toguro, "The broad getting on that train first thing in the morning!" he yelled storming out of the room.

Toguro walked over to Touya. "You'll have to watch her. I've got somewhere to be now."

"But…" Touya began to decline.

"If she escapes that's your ass on the line." He warned walking past the man.

Touya gave on last look at Yukina before closing and locking the door.

Yukina plopped down on the bed. Tarukane's words echoed in her mind. _"The broad is getting on that train first thing in the morning!" _She had to leave tonight. And with the fully enforced security, she'd have to be extra careful.

* * *

Keiko sighed as she parked her car across the street from the mansion Yusuke pointed to. There were several cars in the driveway and people flooded both the inside and outside of the house. She looked over at Yusuke who was drained from his own tears.

"Do you want me to come inside?" Keiko asked softly.

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah…"

"Come on," she stated removing her seat belt.

The two walk side by side past the many strangers on the lawn and driveway, receiving few stares here and there. When the entered the huge house through the propped open door, Yusuke immediately spotted Yuri's mother.

She was talking to a group of elderly women, nodding her head and smiling weakly. As if she'd sensed his presence she turned and stared directly at Yusuke, causing his heart to sink. But to his surprise she approached him with a smile.

"Oh Yusuke dear." She greeted wrapping him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you came."

Yusuke nodded but before he could respond she began to talk again.

"Yuri told us about the break up the night before she…" she paused. "I'm sorry." She stated softly.

"Uhh…"Yusuke stated confused, he looked over at Keiko who was equally shocked.

"We figure that sense she didn't give you any explanation for breaking up with you, that she was tying up loose ends before she…" she paused again, tears threatening her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." He stated quietly, "This is all my fault, I…"

"No sweetheart. Yuri was sick. Her schizophrenia was getting out of hand." Her mother assured him, unaware of the truth behind her daughter's suicide. She looked over at Keiko oddly. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Keiko," Yusuke stated pulling Keiko closer. "We grew up together."

Keiko smiled sweetly, "I terribly sorry for your loss."

"Yes well Yuri left something for you." The mother said to Yusuke. "Here." And with that she reached into her purse and handed him an envelope. "She left one for me and her father, as well as you and her favorite big cousin."

"Thank you." He responded.

"Well I should finish making my rounds. The funeral is tomorrow morning. I hope to see you there." She smiled weakly giving him one last hug before walking away.

"Can we go now," Yusuke whispered to Keiko, who nodded and followed him out of the house.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Yuri's mother announced as a tall, muscular man in a green coat and black sunglasses walked past Yusuke and Keiko.

Once the couple was back in Keiko's Honda Civic, Yusuke released the breath he had been holding the whole time.

"I'm proud of you Yusuke." Keiko beamed. "Are you going to go to the funeral?"

"No." he stated blandly as he tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter, written in Yuri's signature handwriting.

He unfolded the paper and began to read the letter aloud.

_Yusuke,_

_If you're reading this, then I was successful in ending the pain and suffering that was my life. First and foremost I want to tell you one last time that I love you. From the bottom of my heart I love you. From the moment we met in our freshman year at the mall to tonight, when I take these pills one by one, I love you._

_I must tell you that you were right. I wasn't pregnant. I lied. But only because it was what I wanted; you were what I wanted! But sadly I wasn't what you wanted. You told me one night that we could never be together, that you could never love me because I wasn't Keiko. Yusuke, those words hurt me more than the anything I've ever endured. I know I'll never be Keiko, I'll forever be Yuri. And now sitting here I wish I was her. I know that envy it a sin but that's what I feel for her. I hate her, but at the same time I wish I was her. She has everything. She has you, and to me you are everything. I would see her in the mall and at games and around the town, and I wanted nothing more than to push her in front of a car, but at the same him to jump inside of her body and be her! My doctors told me this was just me being a schizo, but I know that that was just my love for you._

_But now I know that you'll always love her. And even when she leaves you, you will not allow me to fill that void. So not I have to leave this place. I told you I wouldn't live without you. And I won't._

_I'll visit you in your dreams._

Yusuke stared at the paper in shock. Yuri's words both touched him and frightened him. She had genuinely loved him, and he had broken her heart. He looked over at Keiko whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Keiko…" he mumbled.

"Yusuke, she wanted me dead." Keiko stated softly, still staring at the road.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized sincerely, taking one of her hands in his.

"Tell me things will be different now."

"They will."

Keiko sighed. She prayed he was telling the truth.

* * *

Botan and Kurama arrived at her aunt's house around 1:30pm.

"I'll be right back." She winked putting the car in park and sprinting up the newly shoveled walkway.

She nodded screen door before opening it and stepping inside. "Knock knock"

"Hey Bo!" Kougi greeted walking up to his big sister. "Thank God you're here!"

"Why?" she looked down at him confused. Kougi had always loved being over his aunt's house. "What's wrong?"

"She's here." He stated pointing in the kitchen.

Botan furrowed her brow and walked into her aunt's kitchen. She frowned and sucked her teeth at her mean-spirited Grandmother.

"Well if it isn't the other contributor." The elderly woman spat at the sight of Botan.

"Mother!" Botan's aunt exclaimed in disbelief.

Botan's grandmother refused to call them by their rightful names. Instead she called them the contributors, referring to them referring to the death of there mother. Grandma was convinced that it was a heart attack that killed her oldest daughter and the diabetes. She said that Botan and her brother drove her mother into a heart attack.

"Look lady I'm just here to pick up my brother, I have absolutely nothing to say to you." Botan shot back.

"Botan!" her aunt exclaimed. "My goodness you two are going to fight until the grave."

"Auntie, it's her. She hates us! Even Nago!" Botan explained desperately.

"She's telling the truth." Grandma smirked.

Botan's aunt sighed. "Botan let's go in the living room."

"Murderers, get out of my daughters house now! You killed my daughter!" Grandma screamed at Botan and Kougi. Kougi just stood there tears welling in his eyes.

"Kougi go get in the car sweetie," his aunt instructed him, ushering him out of the room. "I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"No," Botan stated firmly, "Not if _she's _going to be here." Grandma just smirked. "I hate you! You old shriveled up hag! I didn't kill my mother, but you can be a different story if you don't leave me and my brothers alone!" she spat venomously.

Grandma gasped, "You little whore!"

"Mom!" auntie yelled, "Botan you need to watch your mouth." She scolded them both.

"She got that from that deadbeat father of hers; the one who left my daughter with three rambunctious children to stress her to death!" Grandma yelled her voice cracking.

Botan chuckled and smirked, "Here," she stated turning to her aunt, "Here's come cash from my _deadbeat dad _for helping out with Kougi." She stated taking out the $600 dollars. "He said to call if you need anything." She added smirking at her cousin.

"Botan I can't take money for helping care for my niece and nephew." She insisted.

"Well dad insisted." She pressed, placing the money on top of the fridge. "Have a nice day ladies." She stated walking out of the kitchen.

Outside Kougi climbed in the back seat and waited with Kurama.

"Hey Kougi, everything okay?" Kurama asked looking back at the gloomy kid.

"They're in there fighting." The young boy replied quietly.

"Botan and your aunt?" Kurama asked confused.

"No Botan our grandmother." Kougi corrected.

Kurama was just about to respond when he the passenger door open and Botan hopped in the car.

"Is everything already Sweetheart?" he asked looking at the blue haired girl as she back out of the drive way and sped down the street.

"My mother's mother, she's such a bitch!" Botan growled in respond.

"Botan that's you grandmother, you can't call her names." Kurama said taking her hand in his.

"I can't help it. She hates my family!" Botan exclaimed, "She's always blaming us for what happened to mom! I swear it's getting really old." She looked in the rearview mirror at her little brother. "You okay Kougi?" He nodded in response, still looking out of the window.

"I'll be staying home with Kougi until she goes back home." Botan said to Kurama, who nodded.

"I'll just come to your place then." He smiled at her.

Botan smiled. Her boyfriend was indeed the greatest out there!

* * *

Keiko flopped down on her the couch and groaned. She was exhausted, and even though it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, she was ready to back to sleep. She had dropped Yusuke off at home, and he insisted that she head home before the snow began to fall again. She would have much rather fell asleep there, but they noticed Ben's car outside and figured it was best she went home so Yusuke could confide in his mother, the past days events.

So here she was just about to cuddle up under the cover and fall asleep when she heard someone descending the stairs, seconds later Fujiko emerged into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Keiko.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Hey," Keiko yawned. She laid her head on the arm of the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. She called Puu over, who happily hopped up on the couch and snuggled next to her.

"So was everything okay with Yusuke?" Fujiko asked, attempting to strike up some type of conversation. Keiko eyed her cousin suspiciously, causing Fujiko to chuckle slightly. "Keiko, I'm just asking. I swear I'm not interested anymore."

Keiko gave a small smile. "Well between you and me," she began; looking around to make sure her parents weren't around. "No, thing aren't okay."

"What happened." She asked raising a brow. "By the way your parent left while you were gone."

Keiko nodded, "Well, this girl that he was involved with name Yuri," she paused and looked at her cousin questionably. Fujiko shook her head; signally that she knew nothing of a Yuri. "Well she was really in love with Yusuke I guess, and she tried to keep him around by claiming that she was pregnant. Well Yusuke rejected her, and she…" Keiko trailed off as reality of the severity of the situation hit her.

"She what?" Fujiko pressed, not following.

"She committed suicide." Keiko stated softy, looking down at the sleeping puppy in her arms.

Fujiko gasped, 'Oh my!"

"I know. Yusuke's really beat up about it. He keeps blaming himself." Keiko stated softly. "Everyone keeps telling him its not. This Yuri girl had some serious mental issues."

"So was she really even pregnant?" Fujiko asked.

"No, thanks god," Keiko exhaled. "I mean I don't want to sound like a total bitch, but I mean it was kind of pathetic. Even I want to have children with Yusuke some day in the future. But who would want have a kid now! So young?" She paused and thought back to her own experience. _'I guess I'm really not one to talk,' _she stated referring to her miscarriage. The difference was that she didn't want that to happen. She knew for a fact she wasn't ready for a child, and took the necessary precautions to prevent it; some how things just slipped up.

She looked over at Fujiko who had been silent the whole time. She had a solemn look of sadness on her face and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Umm…are you okay?" Keiko asked raising her brow.

"You really think it's pathetic to be a pregnant teenager?" She asked softly looking Keiko in her eyes.

"Umm…I mean I just think it's foolish to _want_ to have a kid now. Or to not use protection," Keiko explained.

Fujiko stood up and grabbed the bottom of her oversized sweater, and then began to slowly raise it up to her breast.

Keiko jaw dropped. There stood her cousin, donning a noticeable signature bump in her belly. Keiko looked up a Fujiko in shock, "You-you're pregnant?"

Fujiko smirked sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Oh my goodness Fujiko, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you!" Keiko apologized sincerely sitting up, causing Puu to hop off the couch and find another place to sleep.

Fujiko shrugged, "Shit happens."

"Who's is it?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

Fujiko shrugged, "You said it yourself that night. I'm a whore."

"Fuj…" Keiko said sympathetically. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Is this why you've been acting so weird?" Fujiko nodded. "Does you mom know? Do my parents know?"

"Yeah, I told Aunt Kotomi a week weeks after Christmas when I first found out. Then she had me call my mother last week and tell her."

"And…" Keiko pressed.

"She was devastated." Fujiko shrugged. "Blamed herself,"

"How far along are you?" Keiko asked as the two of them sat back down on the couch.

"Four months." Fujiko answered rubbing her belly. "I'm too far along to do anything about it. So I've got to get him or her."

"Wow," Keiko replied staring at her stomach. "Can I…" she motioned to the bump.

Fujiko shrugged, "I don't care."

Keiko hesitantly reached out and placed her hand on top of the bump.

"Eek!" Fujiko shrieked.

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" Keiko snapped her hand back quickly.

"No your hands are just really cold." Fujiko laughed.

Keiko joined the laughter and finished examining the bump. "So are you still going to apply at Kyoto?"

"Yep," Fujiko stated, "I'll have the baby by then, and I'll just have to make it work." Keiko nodded proud of her decision. "Yeah, I can't be an underage single mother with no education." Just then the front door opened and in walked Kei and Kotomi.

"Hey girl!" Kei exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey," the replied in unison.

"I bought a pie from the store," Kotomi stated showing off the box. "Come on over to the table. It's apple!"

"Apple pie with the family on a snowy afternoon; Sounds great!" Fujiko gushed standing and walking over to the table.

Keiko smiled at her cousin. She was a strong person deep down.

* * *

Atsuko sat at the dining room table in distraught. She held her head in the palm of her hands and sighed repeatedly as she replayed the recent information in her head. Yusuke had just revealed to her that he was partly responsible for the death of that girl in the newspapers.

Ben stood against the wall and racked his brain on how to fix this. He looked at Yusuke; pain etched across his face as she slumped on the couch with his hands stuffed in this hoodie. He knew that all of this had to be taking a huge toll on him.

"Well you did the responsible thing by going over there and speaking with her parents." Ben spoke finally, patting Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke shrugged, "Yeah, but that was Keiko who made me do that."

"Well all I hope is that you take this as a lesson learned." Atsuko said, breaking her long silence. "You have got to stop sleeping with all of these girls! It's not safe and it's wrong and shit like this happens!"

"Atsuko," Ben exhaled, "This is not Yusuke's fault. Sure he broke this girl's heart and that may have ultimately resulted in her…Well you know…but this girl was sick. Look at Keiko, she's not trying to kill herself." He stated.

"Just because she had _mild _mental issues, doesn't mean she's completely at fault." Atsuko shot back, "I don't want to put anymore pressure on him, but he has got to slow down. It's not fair playing with people's emotions." She stressed running her hands through her hair. She looked over at her only child and sighed. He just sat there quietly, taking it all in.

She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Yusuke I love you. You're my only son, and I know I haven't been the best mother in the world, but I'm just worried about you."

Yusuke looked at her and smiled weakly. "I love you too mom."

"Just promise me from now on, you'll focus on school." She replied wrapping her arm around him and pulling him close. "Its time you start looking into some colleges and focusing on your future."

Yusuke nodded, "I promise."

Atsuko smiled and hugged him tighter. She looked up at Ben who beamed proudly at the duo.

* * *

"I love that one!" Botan gushed as she watched her little brother model a heavy winter coat. "What do you think Kougi?"

"Yeah I like it too." He smiled. "Can we get it?"

"Of course!" Botan replied, helping him out of it. "Anything else you want?"

Kougi pondered it for a second, and then shook his head. "No, I think I've bought everything in the store!" he stated, motioning to all of the clothes they had held behind the register.

Kurama chuckled, "You're shopping is contagious Botan."

Botan laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "C'mon let's go pay for all of this and go get some food!" she exclaimed. The trio paid at the register and then exited the store.

Kurama and Botan walked hand in hand through the mall, while Kougi walked a head of them. As they approached the entrance to the mall's food court, an uncomfortable feeling came over Botan. That's when her eyes met with a pair of approaching violet eyes staring at her intensely. She examined the figure that the eyes belonged to; he was a tall thin guy, with long jet black hair, and he walked right past the couple with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black pants.

Once he was passed them, Botan exhaled the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. She looked over at Kurama who was frowning.

"Kurama that guy really creeped me out" she stated looking back to see if she could spot him. He was no where in sight.

"That was Karasu." Kurama replied quietly.

"You know him?" She asked looking up at him.

"I used to."

Botan could tell he really wasn't trying to talk about it, so she dropped it, knowing that in time he'd explain.

"Hey guys how about we get the food to go?" she suggested looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Kurama replied quietly.

* * *

Yukina shook nervously as she sat on the windowsill. The sun was completely gone now and it was nearing the eleven o'clock hour. She had planned her escape almost perfectly.

Tarukane and his goons were all downstairs celebrating God's knows what, and Yukina could careless. They were preoccupied, leaving her unwatched for a few hours and allowing her an escape.

She took one end of the makeshift rope and tied it to one of the rusty bars on the window. She didn't even bother to tug at the rope to see if it was not sturdy enough, nor did she care. She had to take the chance regardless.

She tossed rest of the pile outside of the window and watched it fall. It stretched the length of most of the tall building, leaving her a shorter drop than she expected.

She took in a deep breath and said a silent prayer, before slowly maneuvering her body between the rusty bars. She thanked the stars her petite body made it through the space with ease.

She took the first piece of the rope in her palms and allowed her body to dangle there for a moment. She inhale deeply has she looked down; the ground seeming so far away. Hesitantly, Yukina perched her feet against the stone wall and began to climb down.

She was almost to the bottom of the rope and to her remaining twenty feet drop, when she heard distant gun fire from the forest. _'What's going on?'_ she thought as she examined her surroundings. Suddenly voices could be heard below her, as men began to run out of the building and into the woods.

'_Just great!' _she screamed to herself. More men in those woods would make it harder to get out of them. There was obviously so type of intruder on the grounds.

She was about to continue her way down the sheets when she heard an explosion followed by rapid gun fire. The explosion caused wall to shift slightly, and before Yukina could react she was falling backwards onto the found thirty feet below her.

She hit the snowy ground with a hard _thud_, laying there for a moment trying to regain her thoughts and catch her breath. The fall knocked the wind out of her and left her vision slightly blurry. Still, she knew she needed to get up. If she continued to lay there she'd surely get caught. She sat up slowly, only to wince in pain as the feeling shot through her right side and lower back. She held back her cry of pain and slowly proceeded to stand up.

She examined her surroundings. The stone gates of the stronghold were right in front of her, and fifty feet away. She looked around her again, noticing that the usual patrol guards were gone. Maybe the intruder was a blessing indeed.

She painfully sprinted towards the gates and slipped between the bars, not bothering to open them. Once on the outside she made her way towards the woods.

It was dark outside but the white snow illumined the woods. She had no idea where she was going, but she was away from that horrible place.

She heard gun shots coming from the east, so she opted to head west. She wasn't exactly sure how many, if any men patrolled the foods outside the gates, so she had to move quickly despite the pain in her side and back.

The air was cold and windy and the only garments Yukina donned was the red dress she had been forced to wear. On her feet she wore the little red slippers which gave her toes no justice.

She was out of the stronghold, but now she had to navigate her self out of the unknown woods and survive the winter cold.

* * *

Gonzo Tarukane laughed hard and drank even harder downstairs with his partners and flunkies. He was completely oblivious to the fact that above him his niece was plotting her escape. He and the Black Black club had scored big on an operation tonight and they were celebrating with plenty of drugs and alcohol.

Touya sat back in the background in a guilty slump. He had felt this way ever since he'd brought Yukina here. He hadn't attended any of his classes for the week and stayed locked up in his dorm room depressed. He watched as the men chatted about future plans and praised Tarukane for pulling tonight operation together. They had been partying that for hours, and now it was midnight and there was no indication of them stopping anytime soon.

Just then Touya noticed one of the outside guards enter the room with a frightened look on his face. He walked over to Tarukane and whispered something in his ear. For a split-second Touya noticed a look of fear spread across Tarukane's face, but I was quickly replaced with a normal look as he whispered back to the guard who then ran out of the room.

"Gentlemen," Tarukane stood and cleared his throat. "I am afraid we'll have to cut this party short. It would be in your best interest to leave this area immediately. Please don't ask any questions." He stated smirking. The members all looked at each other and then back at Tarukane before doing as told and making thee way out of the doors and out of the building.

Once they were out of ear shout, Tarukane turned to his flunkies and announced, "Okay guys, seems we've got an intruder on our hands. Hiei is just outside the gates in the forest."

A wave of fear rolled over many of the men, who had heard rumors of the man Tarukane had been fleeing from all these years.

"I want you all out there on those grounds. Grenades, Gun, whatever it takes don't let him get to the building!" he barked. "No Go!" The men all complied running outside onto the grounds. Touya was about to follow suit when Tarukane stopped him. In the back ground an explosion could be heard.

"Touya, go upstairs and get the broad." He ordered. "Toguro never came back. Something about a dead cousin or some shit. Go get her and bring her to the limo, and make it quick. We all no what Hiei is here for." He stated before exiting the room with Sakashita.

Touya sighed, he was growing tired of having to do harm to Yukina. But he valued his life so he had to abide by the rules of Tarukane.

He sprinted up the stairs and headed toward the room Yukina was being held captive in. When he entered his heart sank. She wasn't there.

He walked over to the tiny bathroom and knock; no answer. He pushed the door open, and found the same result.

"Fuck!" he yelled aloud running his hands through his blue hair. He walked over to the barred window and noticed the sheets tied to the bar. He looked down a studied the makeshift rope and the imprint of a person's body and then foot prints on the snowy ground.

"Tarukane is going to kill me!" he groaned stepping away from the window.

"No. I am," he heard a cold voice say from behind him. He knew who it was, and there was no escaping it.

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara lay across the couch zoning out in front of the TV. It was after three o'clock in the morning, and as usual he was still up, unable to sleep. Shizuru had gone out with some friend's and would most likely be staying the night with Hiro. That left Kuwabara alone in the apartment to think about his love. She had been gone for almost a full week, and Kuwabara was beginning to crack.

All of his friends were out living there lives and none of them were as effected by Yukina's disappearance as he was. And they all were dealing with there own problems as well; Yusuke especially. His best friend had confided in him the recent drama with Yuri earlier that day.

Still, he could feel anything but sadness for himself until his Yukina was back at home with him. So he stayed glued to that couch, dwelling in his own thoughts, most likely the only soul awake that wasn't in a club or a party.

That's why it shocked him to hear someone knocking on the frond door. He looked over that the clock; it was 3:24a.m.

He stood up from the couch slowly as the knocking started again. He walked over to the peep hole and looked through it. There was nothing there. It was going to rule it has some kid playing when the knock started again, right in front of him. He quickly swung the door open and his heart dropped at the sight before him.

There she stood; before him shivering, dirty, and wet, dressed in a short red dress that was ripped and torn, stood Yukina.

He just stared at her for a moment, in complete shock. Was it really her? Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming! All these thoughts ran through his head as he stared at the petite girl at his door.

She took a step towards him a fell against him wrapping her arms around him. As if on instinct he returned the embrace lifting her slightly. It was real. She was really in his arms again!

"Babe," he whispered, tears rolling down his face. "You're here."

"I'm cold Kazuma." He heard her mumble.

Kuwabara didn't respond. He kicked the door closed and walked her to the bedroom. He was about to lay her down on the bed when he noticed she was wet and dirty.

"Babe, I need to get you out of these wet clothes and into a warm bath," he stated. He was fighting the tears that threatened his eyes again.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled, attempting to slump over the bed.

"I know Babe, but you can't go to bed in these wet clothes, you get sick. And God know where you got so dirty from. C'mon I'll run you a quick bath baby."

Yukina didn't respond but simply leaned against his body as he guided her into the bathroom.

It took him five minute to run the warm bath. He quickly undressed her and sat her in the tub. Yukina relaxed in the tub; the warm water soothed her aching body which was sore from the fall and the hours of walking. Her toes were numb from walking in the flimsy slip-ons she was wearing as she walked.

Kuwabara watched her intensely. He silently prayed his thank you for Yukina safe return to him, as he watched her relax. She was finally back at home to him, and the sense of helplessness began to fade quickly as he cried by her side. He was now able to protect her again, and he vowed right then and there that she would never be away from him again.

He stood and grabbed her towel, before bending over and scooping her out of the tub. He wrapped her in the towel and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. He searched for her robe and then redressed her in it, before laying her down on the bed and tucking her into the cover tight.

He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with herm but first he needed to make some phone calls. He walked over to the window and stood there looking at the moon, with his phone to his ear,

"Hello?" Shizuru's raspy voice came. She was obviously asleep.

"She's home Shiz." He said softly, looking over at the sleeping form in his bed.

"What?" Shizuru yawned sitting up slowly so not to wake up her sleeping boyfriend.

"Yukina,"

"Are you serious?" Shizuru exclaimed, causing Hiro to stir. "Who brought her home?"

"She just showed up at the door. From the looks of it she walked." He explained.

Shizuru mumbled her thank you prayers as well before asking, "What is she doing now."

"She's sleeping." He replied, "I'm about to call Sakyo, and then I'm joining her."

"Okay, I'll be home first thing in the morning Bro." Shizuru promised before hanging up.

Kuwabara sighed and dialed Sayko's number.

"Kazuma?" Sakyo answered, sounding slightly shocked.

"Uhh…Yeah, Sakyo?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. Is everything okay?" the older man responded.

"Its Yukina," Kuwabara stated, again looking over at her and chocking back tears.

"What about her?" Sakyo asked getting worried.

"She's…Home."

"Hiei brought her home?"

"No she walked her." Kuwabara replied. "She was wet and dirty."

"She must have got out before Hiei got there." Sakyo stated more to himself.

"How can I reach him?" Kuwabara asked. Sakyo gave him the phone number and promised to drop by tomorrow before hanging up.

Kuwabara dialed the number on his phone one last time, and waited for the phone to ring.

"Who is this?" Hiei's cold voice answered on the third ring.

"Kazuma," Kuwabara replied, "Kazuma Kuwabara."

"What do you want ape. I don't have time to talk; Yukina's missing from the stronghold. She's most likely in route to Russia by now!"

"She here." He replied calmly.

"What?" Hiei asked confused.

"She walked here. She is lying in bed asleep." Kuwabara explained.

"How in the world did she escape?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. But I will tomorrow." Kuwabara replied.

"Well that's good news." Hiei stated. "My work is done." And with that he hung up.

Kuwabara closed his sidekick phone and sighed. He slowly walked over to the bed and crawled over to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and cried softly. Happy to have her in back in his embrace, he fell asleep.

End Chapter

* * *

Here's another one! Hope you all like!

Read/Review. BE NICE!

Hehe I can't handle all of these negative reviews *tear*

=]


	42. Old Times: Good and Bad

Thanks for the reviews! You guys Rock. thanks to the dedicated and the new readers!

* * *

The next morning Botan awoke from yet another text message. This one was from Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara, 02/21/2008, 10:27am: **_**Yukina's back. She showed up at the door early last night. I don't know how though.**_

Botan gasped and sat up quickly. She looked over at Kurama, who was lying next to her in her bed; the same reaction present on his face.

"Was that Kuwabara?" she asked him. He nodded, "Get dressed we're going over there."

"Maybe we should give Kuwabara a chance to spend time with her first," he suggested, standing up and fixing the covers while she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Are you serious?" She muffled, reemerging with her toothbrush in her mouth. "My best friend is…" she paused and went to the sink to spit. When she came back into the room she continued. "My best friend is back at home from being kidnapped and you want me to just sit here and wait before going to see her!"

Kurama chuckled, "I was just trying to courteous." Just then Botan cell phone rang.

"Hello. Yeah I know Keiko!" she gushed excitedly. "You're on your way there now? Awesome meet you over there. Bye." Botan hung up and smirked.

"So much for being courteous huh?" Kurama smiled.

"Just get dress," Botan stated walking back into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the two were dressed and heading to the Kuwabara's apartment.

_

* * *

_

9:17am.

Yukina's eye fluttered open and her pupil dilated to adjust to the cloudy sunlight peeping through the window. She rolled onto her back and sat up to examine her surroundings. She hadn't been dreaming. She was really home in Kuwabara's room.

She looked over to the left of her, she could feel his presence still lingering; but where was he? She rolled out of bed and winced from the pain shooting through her side. She stood in the mirror that hung to the back of the door and untied the cotton robe to reveal a badly bruised whole side of her body. She sighed, it didn't matter anymore. She was home again and had a boyfriend to find!

She walked out of the room and looked down the hall towards the bathroom. It was dark so she knew he had to be in the living room. So she walked into the living room where she found him sitting on the couch texting. She walked over slowly, unnoticed by him, and softly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, nuzzling his neck.

Kuwabara smiled genuinely and turned his head towards her. "Hey Babe, Good morning,"

"I've missed you…so much!" she stammered, on the verge of tears.

"Aww C'mere Babe." He cooed, guiding her around the couch and onto his lap. "I've missed you too. You have no idea." He whispered, cradling her like a child.

"I was so afraid!" she sobbed in his shirt.

"Shh…calm down Babe. You're home now." He consoled her. "Now I need you to tell me everything that happened." He added lifting her face so that she was looking at him. She sighed and nodded.

"Well…" she began, but stopped when she heard the locks click on the door. Seconds later Shizuru walked in.

She looked over at the couple and smile. "Yukina…"

"Hey Shizuru," Yukina replied again fight back tears. She stood and walked over to embrace her future sister-in-law.

"We've been so worried about you kid," Shizuru whisper tightening the hug, "No more disappearing acts okay?"

"I promise," Yukina replied with a smile. "I'll go change really quickly and then I'll tell you both what happened."

Yukina reemerged from the room five minutes later dressed in a loose pair of grey sweats and one of Kuwabara's over-sized t-shirts.

"Okay, well I'm sure Touya explained to you how I got to Tarukane," she stated sitting down next to Kuwabara. He grunted in response and Shizuru nodded. "Well while I was there they…" she took a deep breath determined not to cry. "They did abuse me this first few nights…" she stopped again when she felt Kuwabara's fist pound the cushion of the couch. "But Tarukane made them stop."

"Why would he do that?" Shizuru asked, taking a seat on the arm of the one seated couch.

"He was sending me to Russia. He owed some Russian crime person some money, and the guy wanted me instead…so he told them to stop. He said he didn't want me to have any bruises when I went Russia on Monday." She explained. She continued to explain every detail of her kidnapping to them, and the whole time she could feel Kuwabara's anger growing.

It was about twenty minutes later when the knocking on the door started. Shizuru looked at it oddly and the turned to the two teens. Yukina's heart dropped what if it was Tarukane and his goons coming to take her back? Kuwabara help her close protectively, as Shizuru walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She sighed in relief at the sight.

"It's your friends." She stated smirking. She unlocked the door and in walked Keiko, Kurama, and Botan.

"YUKINA!" the two girls screeched running to Yukina and hugging her on the couch. Keiko flopped right down next to Yukina and hugged her close, while Botan went around to Kuwabara's side and stretched across him to hug her.

"Uhh...Botan…" he muffled into Botan D-cup breast, which were smashed against his face in the awkward position. "A few years ago, this would have been my dream. But now it's just weird, could you please just let me get up first." He cracked causing Botan to jump off of him.

"You are such a pervert." She responded feigning hurt, while the rest of the group laughed and Yukina blushed. "You're almost as bad as Yusuke." She replied as Kuwabara smirked and stood to go sit at the kitchen table.

"Where is Yusuke?" Keiko asked looking over to Kuwabara.

"I didn't tell him she was home." He shrugged.

"Why not?" Yukina asked looking back at her boyfriend.

"He's been going through some stuff. I figured he wouldn't want to be bothered." Kuwabara shrugged again.

"Yeah but I doubt he'd be bother hearing about _this_." Keiko expressed, extending her hands out and motioning to Yukina.

"What's wrong with Yusuke?" Yukina asked curiously. Everyone got really quiet except Shizuru who was also oblivious.

"That girl Yuri…" Keiko began. Yukina thought about the name add shook her head.

"The girl that was with him in the mall that day, back when Keiko was gone," Botan explained absently.

Keiko gave Botan a looked of curiosity before continuing. "Well she killed herself."

Yukina gasped, "How terrible! Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Yusuke," Botan replied softly. "He wouldn't be with her."

"How unfortunate," Yukina mumbled. Silence fell over the room with everyone in deep thought.

After a few moments Shizuru cleared her throat and spoke, "Well since you're all here so early, I might as well make breakfast."

The gang all smiled big and Shizuru retreated to the kitchen and started breakfast while the rest of them filled Yukina in on the week she'd missed. She called for them twenty minutes later with a big stack of pancakes and plenty of eggs and bacon.

"Geez sis, that was fast," Kuwabara commented as he fixed his and Yukina's plate.

"Like I was saying Yukina," Keiko continued sitting back down on the couch after fixing her own plate. "The squad wasn't too great without you. That Ruka girl is good, but she's kind of distant from the squad you know?"

Yukina nodded, chewing on her bite of pancake. "Well I'm just happy to be back." She stated softly after swallowing her food.

"We are too," Kurama smiled from the table.

Yukina smiled at her friends and her boyfriend. The mere thought of having to be away from them again was scary for her.

Keiko cell phone rang and she smiled at the picture being displayed on her new touch screen phone. "It's Yusuke." She mumbled. "Hello?"

"Hey what are you doing?" his voice came. His tone still sounded kind of sad, but it held a slight lightness to it too.

"I'm at Kuwabara's. Yukina's home." She informed him, looking up and smiling at her friend.

"When did she get back, and how?" he asked surprised, "and why didn't anyone tell me?"

"She showed up last night in the middle of the night, and I'm not really sure how. And Kuwabara knew you were going through some stuff so he figured he'd tell you some other time." She answered through bites of food.

"I still would have wanted to know," he mumbled. "Anyways, when are you going to be backing home? I was hoping we could hang out."

"Umm…Keiko stated looking around. "I guess I'll head home after I finish eating breakfast. So I guess you can head to my house in about ten minutes."

"Okay," he sighed before hanging up.

"Well guys I guess I'd better go. Yusuke's heading to my house." Keiko announced.

"I think we'd better be leaving too. I'm sure Kuwabara and Yukina want some alone time," Kurama agreed standing to wash his dish. Keiko followed and did the same.

"Aww…" Botan whined, "But I wanted to spend some time with her too." she continued, handing her plate to him.

Kurama chuckled, "You'll see her tomorrow sweetie." He stated, washing her dish as well.

"Geez Botan, you sure are a big baby," Kuwabara laughed as he too washed his plate.

"Oh shut up Kuwabara!" Botan pouted walking over to hug Yukina. "I'll see you tomorrow girly." Yukina smiled and hugged Botan tightly.

Keiko and Kurama were the next to come over and say their goodbyes before exiting the apartment.

"Well I kinda just left Hiro high and dry so I'm going to go back over there. See you two later," Shizuru stated grabbing her purse and leaving.

"Well Babe," Kuwabara stated clapping his hands together and walking back into the living room. "I guess it's just us."

Yukina smiled and stood to embrace him. "You have no idea what that week without you was like for me," she whispered, burying her face in his shirt.

"Same here." He replied stroking her loose hair. "I love you so much Yukina."

Yukina looked up at him and smile. He was smiling back down at her, with on of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and hers his. In the week she'd been gone she'd missed holding him, having him hold her. She missed looking at his smile and kissing him. And she though she felt slightly naughty for it, she had missed making love to him; something she had taken for granted before her kidnapping.

She boldly took a step back pulling his body with her. Her smile had turned into a yearning pout as she pulled him towards the bedroom by his waist.

Kuwabara wasn't that big of an idiot. He caught on after a few steps back at what she was aiming for, and he was all for it. He had been missing their intimacy since before she'd been taken from him. The journey to the bedroom took a turn of dominance as it switched from her pulling him and walking backwards, to him leaning forward and moving her backwards with his weight. The whole time they were trapped in an intense stare down.

It wasn't long before Yukina felt the familiar edge of the bed and sat down on it, never breaking their eye contact. Kuwabara leaned forward pushing her back with his chest, so that now he was hovering supported by his fist stationed on both sides of her head, and she was sitting back, hoisted on her elbows.

He brought his lips down to capture her in a sultry kiss. Why the locked lips he brought on of his arms down and wrapped it around her waist to lift her up and discard the sweat pants. After succeeding in removing the cotton garments, he brought he body further onto the bed and stood up. He removed his t-shirt and shorts, leaving him in only his boxers, and erection already growing from the sight of her sprawled across the bed, her bottom half nearly bare.

Yukina just lay there, watching his muscled chest attentively as it flexed unconsciously with very movement he made. He reached out, and pulled his old t-shirt over her head with her help, and then lay on top of her planting open mouth on her neck.

Yukina purred as he moved lower and sucked on her collarbone, then moving down the valley of her breast with his tongue. He slowly caressed the skin of her legs and inner thighs, as he made his way up to her bra. He playfully thumbed her nibbles through the pink fabric, grinning as she cooed some more. He placed both of his hands on either side of her bra and gentle smashed them together, causing her ample breast to spill out. He immediately went to work with his tongue. He made circles around her nipple before gently nibbling it, earning a throaty moan and a hip thrust from Yukina.

He gave one last lick at them before proceeding further down her body. His tongue trailed her stomach, while his hand caressed her sides gently. Which is why he was surprised to hear her yelp.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically, looking down at her.

"It's bruised." She replied softly, "From when I fell from the rope."

"I'm sorry baby," he apologized, examining the reddish-purple bruised running down her side. "Did you break a rib?" he asked curious examining it.

Yukina shook her head, "No, its fine." She groaned. She wanted him to finish exploring her. She was ready for him to take her again.

"Patience." He purred, "I know you've missed this. But you must be patient." He whispered as he snuck two fingers inside of her folds.

"No…" she groaned, "I need you…now…" she unconsciously moved her hips along side his stroking.

"Let's try something different." He whispered in her ear. Before she could answer, had flipped their position, so that he now lay on his back with his head resting on the pillows, and she was straddling him.

"Uhh…Kazuma…" she said softly. He cheeks flushed as she looked down and realized that he bra had some how been discarded. She could feel his now fully hard erection against her butt as it poked through his boxers.

"Relax Babe," he said soothingly, stroking he hair. "You'll like it. This way if my favorite."

"Too much info, considering we've never done it before," she stated quietly.

"Yeah but I bet this time will be better that the other girls. I love you." He assured her with a smile. "Now, just rise up a little."

Yukina hesitantly did as told and allowed some space between her womanhood and his lap. Kuwabara swiftly removed his boxers and positioned her body so that she was now hovering over his rock-hard dick.

"Now just sit down slowly." He instructed her, holding his length.

Yukina took in a breath and did as told, wincing from the initial shot of pain. As she eased down on him she felt her inner wall began to form around him comfortably, and the pleasure instantly began to kick in.

"Okay babe," he groaned after he was completely inside of her. "Now just move up and down." He instructed, planting her hand on his chest. And he grabbed her waist, ready to assist her in her riding lesson.

Yukina began to follow his instructions as best she could, and even though she wasn't professional at it, he still had to close his eye in pleasure.

As he closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure she was giving him, his mind wandered to the thoughts of never having these moment with her again. It was unfathomable! He could never loose her again.

"I love you…" he breathed as her pace quickened thanks to his motions on her hips.

"I love you too" she whispered back, the same thought as his, running through her mind.

* * *

Yusuke parked in front of the Yukimura residence and sighed; Keiko's car was not in the driveway. _'Maybe I should have listened and waited ten minutes like she said'_ he thought to himself. He didn't see Kei and Kotomi's cars in the driveway either, but only Fujiko's.

He groaned. It was way to cold in the car, so he'd have to go inside and wait. He hoped Keiko would return soon. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few second the door opened, and there stood Fujiko.

"Uhh…I'm supposed to meeting Keiko here. I guess I beat her though." He stated.

Fujiko smirked and nodded, "C'mon in." she offered stepping out of his way.

He walked in slowly and looked around as she shut the door. He had his hand stuffed in the pockets of his letterman's jacket as he examined the door that led to the restaurant. It was empty meaning the shop was closed again.

"Have a seat," he heard Fujiko state from behind him. He looked her up and down. Her brown hair was tied in a mess knot on top of her head and her shirt was oversized, almost hiding her little red sleep shorts.

"I'll be fine." He stated quietly, nervously rocking back in forth. He was still unsure of Fujiko, especially being alone with her. God forbid she'd try something and Keiko happened to walk-in.

Fujiko chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Relax Yusuke. I'm not going to try anything with you." She stated giving him a funny look. She then raised her oversized shirt slightly. "I've got my own guy to deal with now."

Yusuke raised a brow at her belly. "Uhh…how many months?" he asked nervously.

Fujiko laughed, "Not enough for it to belong to you." She assured him.

"Well congrats I guess." He smiled weakly, not really knowing what to say.

"I'd hardly call this a good thing, but thanks anyway." She chuckled. Just then the locks clicked, and in walked Keiko.

"Hey guys," she greeted, closing the door and hanging her coat.

"Hey Keiko," Fujiko replied, sitting on the couch "I was just telling Yusuke here about my new bundle of joy," she stated sarcastically.

Keiko giggled, "Come on Fuj. Don't say it like that." She said walking over to them. "I'm actually excited. I hope the baby comes before I leave!"

"I'm actually due in July…" Fujiko revealed.

"Oh…" Keiko replied quietly.

"But hey…I'll send you picture." Fujiko offered trying to lightly the mood.

"Yeah," she looked up at Yusuke, "So what did you have in mind?"

"Just chill…in your room." He replied.

"Okay, well see you later Fuj." Keiko stated guiding him upstairs.

"Have fun," Fujiko mumbled as she focused on the TV.

Once they were in Keiko's room, Yusuke lay across the bed and Keiko sat next to him. She was unusually quiet so Yusuke spoke.

"So how was Yukina?" he asked.

"She was fine." Keiko replied softly.

"I bet Kuwabara was pretty happy to have her home." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah,"

"Keiko what's wrong?"

Keiko took in a deep breath and sighed. "It's this whole moving to America thing. I just keep having second thoughts." She admitted. "I just feel like if I leave, I'll miss out on so much."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Like Fujiko's baby." She stated. "That just added to the many reasons that I don't think should go. I mean I want to be around when the baby comes. And there's no guy around, so my parents would be bombarded with helping her with the baby, and the restaurant!" she stopped and took a breath. "I don't even know the exact date I depart, but I know it's in May. What if I have to leave before Yukina's birthday? And then the whole summer! I'll be missing out on a whole summer with my friends and family." She paused and looked down at him sadly, "and you…"

Yusuke sighed. "Honestly Keiko, I don't want you to leave. I'm completely against it. Well, almost completely. I know that it's your dream and all, but as selfish as I am…I want you here." He paused and gathered his thoughts, while Keiko waited attentively willing to listen. "As for you parents and the restaurant; it's not your responsibility. I guess since I'm so torn against what I think you should do, I should just say do what you feel is right."

Keiko groaned, "That's not the answer I want to hear. Let's just change the subject."

"Well, it way too cold to go sit under our tree," Yusuke began, "So let's just lay here and cuddle up and watch TV."

'_Cuddle?' _she mused, _'This Yuri situation must really be affecting him.'_

"Why are you looking at him like that?" he asked, noticing her musing expression.

"Nothing," she shrugged grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Yusuke positioned himself vertically on her bed, resting his head on her pillow. Keiko crawled over to his felt side and cuddled up next to him resting her arms across his chest.

"Keiko..." She heard him speak after a while.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"My mom and Ben want to start focusing on college."

"Okay?" she stated, looking up at him confused.

"I don't know if college is really for me." He mumbled.

"Yusuke, college is for anybody who's willing to try." Keiko replied sitting up criss-cross, and looking down at him.

"Yeah, but I don't even know what I want to do." He whined.

"So…I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of our friends who knows what I want to major in." she reminded him, "Yukina has absolutely no clue, and Kuwabara is going on a sports scholarship I'm sure." Yusuke remained silent, not know what to say. Keiko thought back to an old memory and chuckled.

"I remember when we were kids; you always wanted to play detectives. You said one day you'd be a detective, and that I _had _to help you practice." She laughed.

Yusuke joined her in a laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, and Kei would always hide clue and we'd have to go find them." He added.

"And you would never give up either." She added. "I'd get tired and ready for my bath and bedtime."

Yusuke nodded, "I hated going home." He stated quietly. He then looked over at he smiled. "No matter how tired you were you never gave up on me. You stuck through it until I found the last clue."

Keiko blushed, and leaned down to kiss his lips. The kiss was short and sweet and she sat back up and spoke, "No matter what I'll never give up on you Yusuke." She whispered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Botan walked into the living room with three cups of hot cocoa and a plate of warm brownies on a tray. She, Kurama, and Kougi were all sitting around the TV with the fireplace burning. Even though it was only four in the afternoon the sun was deeply hidden behind the winter clouds, leaving the city darker than usual for the time of day.

"Here you go Kougi," Botan said, sitting his mug and a napkin with four cookies on ground next to where he lay stretched out on his stomach. He was watching the martial arts tournament on TV intensely.

Botan handed the tray with the two cups and remaining cookies to Kurama so that she could sit down and comfortably cuddle next to him. He handed the tray back to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Kurama?" she spoke quietly so that her younger brother couldn't her.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Who was that guy…at the mall yesterday?" she asked softly looking up at him.

Kurama sighed, his gaze never leaving the TV, "Karasu."

"Who is he to you?" Botan asked.

"He's an old acquaintance." Kurama sighed. "But things went sour."

"What do you mean?" Botan pressed, not fully understanding him.

"I…Uhh…had a really stupid moment and Uhh…" he stammered trying to get the words together.

Botan just stared at him, confused. It wasn't like him to act this way. What was he hiding from her?

"What do you mean stupid moment?" Botan asked, "Kurama you know you can tell me."

"He was dating a very beautiful young lady at the private school he attended." He began, "She was the top student in our class and we became acquainted through her mother, who would shop at the flower shop."

Botan raised her brow and silently prayed that he wasn't about to tell her about another one of his ex girlfriends. Maya was enough, and she hadn't been gone a month already there was another?

"I was aware of her relationship with Karasu, and in all honesty I was only interested in her friendship. So we'd spend time at each other's houses studying. That was basically all we did whenever we hung out. Study." He continued.

"Kurama you're beating around the bush." Botan sighed. She looked down at her little brother. He had finished off his snack and was now perched up on his elbows. Deciding it was best that they move there conversation out of his earshot, she suggested they go upstairs.

Once they were up there she look sat on her bed and watched him intently, waiting for him to finish.

"One night, she came over my house. She was crying because her mother had been diagnose with a terminal illness." He continued softly.

"She had a boyfriend…why did she come to you?" Botan interrupted, getting slightly weary of where this story was going.

Kurama shrugged, continuing to pace back and forth. "I guess because my mother has her illness as well. Beside Karasu wasn't really nice to her."

"What do you mean not nice?" Botan asked.

"She always told me how he wasn't a good conversationalist, and that he never really seemed interested in her as a person, but more as an object. That's why she enjoyed sneaking off and hanging with me and Kuronue."

"Kuronue knows her?" Botan asked sadly, "Kurama this is all becoming so familiar." She stated, referring the Maya.

"No, Botan." He said softly. "Yes, Kuronue knows her, but I had always thought that she liked him. They would flirt and talking on the phone all the time. She was a good friend to me and I wanted the best for her. I knew Kuronue could treat her better than Karasu."

"So did she and Kuronue get together?" Botan asked curiously.

"Eventually, she left Karasu in a bitter break up, and she and Kuronue started somewhat of a relationship. But that night…" he trailed off shaking his head.

"What happened?" Botan pressed. His sudden silence was scaring her, and she braced herself for whatever he was going to say next.

"We had a really weak moment." He stated sadly.

"You mean you had sex with her?" Botan stated more than asked quietly.

Kurama nodded, "She started talking about her mother being sick and then we began talking about my mother, and I guess the vulnerability just took over…"

"Kurama…" Botan sighed looking at him in sympathy. She stood and walked over to him, cupping his face in her hand. "What are you beating yourself up over having sex with a girl?"

"I mean I took advantage of a weak and vulnerable girl, who just found out her mother was dying and was sad." He exclaimed, shocked by her reaction to his story.

"You were sad and vulnerable too." She shrugged.

"But she had a boyfriend. There was no solid relationship between us." he stated sadly, "Aren't you disappointed him me?"

Botan shook her head. "No my love, not at all." She assured him kissing him lightly on the lips. "I've never seen you like this before. If you're beating _yourself _up over _one _incident like that, then you'd think I was the worst person in the world." She said the last part softly and looked away.

"Never," he breathed, caressing her cheeks.

"I've slept with a girl's boyfriend before." She confessed, "The first time was with a guy I thought I was dating. Come to find out he was in a relationship with a girl for two years. After I found out, I continued to have sex with him from time to time." She stated quietly, looking at her feet.

"I would meet a guy and think he was perfect, and immediately sleep with him, only for him to cheat on me, or dump me, or use me." She choked on the verge of tears. "Because I'm stupid…"

"Botan, you are not stupid!" Kurama exclaimed grabbing her shoulder.

"I am Kurama. I'm stupid and insecure." She sobbed. "I'm so insecure because of how stupid I was with my past boyfriends. And Maya was right… I have a reputation."

Kurama shook his head, "Sweetheart, reputation is simply what other's think of you. Character is what you really are. Focus on what great character you have." He stated holding her close. "I don't care about your past. You're with me now and you have no reason to ever be insecure."

Botan looked up at her boyfriend and smiled weakly. "I love you Kurama." She spoke genuinely, "I wish I would have met earlier in my life."

"We met at the perfect time Botan." He stated running his fingers through her locks.

Botan gave him a naughty smile, "Too bad Kougi's home. It's times like this when I'd just love to make love you."

Kurama chuckled, "You are a character Furuga."

"As long as its good character." She mused.

"It is."

The embraced each other for a few more moments before deciding to return downstairs to the coach. The tournament was in its final round and the clock was striking six o'clock, when the thought that Kurama never finished his initial story hit her.

"Umm…Kurama?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Karasu ever find out?" She asked softly. She knew he'd rather not rekindle the topic, but she had to know.

"Yes. He read some text messaged in her phone of us discussing it a few days later." He explained sighing.

"What about Kuronue?" she asked curiously.

"No."

"You never told him?"

"No. He really liked her, and I couldn't hurt him that way. But like I said, she left her boyfriend shortly after our…_encounter_," he paused looking over a Kougi. The young boy was still completely oblivious to their conversation. "And she and Kuronue began somewhat of a relationship."

"What happened to her?" Botan asked.

"She left Tokyo after her mother passed away." He replied quietly. "Kuronue searched for her, but has been unsuccessful."

"That's really why he travels so much?" Botan asked and stated putting the two together.

Kurama nodded, and then a thought hit him. "But Botan…" he stated seriously.

"Yes?" she replied looking him in the eyes.

"Stay away from Karasu." He warned, "Promise me that if you see him in the same vicinity as you, you'll stay away from him." He stared in her eyes waiting for her response.

The look in his eyes was so intense, that Botan nodded quickly. "I promise." She replied, "But what will he do to me?" she asked slightly worried.

"I don't know. But he had a vendetta for me, and I know he saw us together. So just stay away from him." He replied sternly.

Botan nodded one last time and turned her head back to the TV. Gosh, when was her relationship going to go back to normal?

**

* * *

**

Fujiko, 02/21/2008, 5:23pm:

_**Just a heads up, your parents just pulled up. Might want to stop any naughty activity lol.**_

Keiko chuckled as she read the text message, "Thanks but no thanks Fuj," she mumbled as she texted back a thank you. In all actuality she and Yusuke were not engaging any sexual activity at all. They were in their same position of, him laying vertically on the bed and she sitting criss-cross behind him, as they both watched movies.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked looking over at her suspiciously.

"Fujiko," Keiko replied, finishing her text and sitting the phone down beside her. "She was giving us a warning that my parents were home. You know just in case we were…" she trailed off.

Yusuke just laughed, "That is my worst nightmare. Kei would kill me if her knew!" he exclaimed, and then a thought hit him. He looked over to Keiko again and raised his eyes brows in question. "Do they know?"

Keiko shook her head. "I've never mentioned it."

"That's good." He mumbled. There was a knock at the door and Keiko called for them to come in.

"Hey guys!" Kei greeted, stepping into the room.

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"How was grandpa?" Keiko asked.

"He was fine, asked about you and you guys' conversation. He said you'd know what he meant." Kei shrugged.

Keiko nodded. Her grandfather was one of the first people she hadn't confided in about her decision to leave Japan. "I'll give him a call."

"Yeah well, you mom's going to be starting dinner soon, you staying Yusuke?" the man asked, looking over at Yusuke.

"Yeah I guess so." Yusuke smiled, "Mom's not home, so a home cooked meal will be nice."

Kei chuckled, "Okay you kids enjoy whatever you're doing. I'll call you guys down later." He stated turning to leave. "Oh yeah and Keiko, good news! The restaurants gets to open back up tomorrow!"

"Yay," Keiko replied blandly. She knew the restaurant meant the world to her parents, but sometimes she felt that her parents needed a break, which was why she was excited for there cruise, which was less that four weeks away.

Kei simply laughed off her mock excitement and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever you were doing?" Yusuke repeated the statement made by her father. "You don't think he…"

"Yusuke, shut up. They don't think we're doing anything." Keiko whispered, smacking him with a pillow.

"Whatever you say," he replied grabbing the pillow and smacking her back in the face, causing her to fall backwards.

"Oww, Yusuke that hurt," she giggled, lying on her back.

"Aww, poor baby," Yusuke replied mockingly as if talking to a baby. He sat up and crawling over to her. "Let me kiss it and make it better," he added hovering over her with both hands on either side of her face. He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Keiko smiled into the kissed and light nipped at his bottom lip. "You'd better stop before you start something you can't finish," she warned with a smirk after the kiss had been broken.

Yusuke chuckled lightly. "Oh trust me I can always finish," he replied in a husky tone. He leaned back in, this time to the crook of her neck, and lightly kissed and sucked on the area, careful not leave a mark.

"Oh no you can't," Keiko giggled, trying to resist giving in to the sensations he was giving her. "Not with Kei Yukimura downstairs."

Yusuke never left his ministrations on her neck, as he replied, "Why not? They always knock before entering right?"

"Yeah…" she breathed, "But still it's a big risk."

"We don't have to undress." He mumbled in her neck. "Just have Fujiko text you again if they come up the stairs."

"And what about the smell?" She breathed, still not wanting to give in. She was always her parent's sweet little angel. So having sex in the same house as her parents was unfathomable.

"Open you window."

"Why can't we just go to your place?" she asked, moving her neck away, the feeling was becoming too much and was now shooting through her lower body.

"I want to do it in your bed." He shrugged rolling over on his back and looking up at her as she sat up.

Keiko laughed, "Why?"

"It's just something new," he shrugged again, raising his hands and laying them behind his head.

"We can't do it while they're home. They'll hear us." She exclaimed. Looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Just be quiet." He replied. "I know it might be hard, so just put your head in a pillow or something," he replied cockily.

Keiko rolled her eyes and laughed, "Whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he smirked, not the least bit hurt by her words. He knew she wasn't being real.

"What do you think?" she retorted with a smirk as well.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied grinning. He sat up and crawled over to her. Backing her into a laying position, with her head now on the pillows. "You've really told me how it is." He stated bending down and kissing her neck.

Keiko groaned softly as she felt his warm tongue slide down to her collarbone. That feeling between her legs was returning, and all rationality was leaving her. She allowed her hands to run their course through his soft, jet-black hair, as he sucked on her collarbone.

"So…" he whispered, as he moved his lips back up to her ear. "How is it?"

"It's nice…" she moaned softly.

"Nice Keiko?" he chuckled sitting up slightly. "All of the screaming and moaning and you say my sex is _nice_?"

Keiko smirked at his respond, "Bruised ego?"

"Hardly Babe." He smirked back, "I've got a mile high résumé that says I'm more than _nice_." Keiko frowned, and crossed her arms in a pouting motion, looking away from him.

"Aww little Keiko's feelings are hurt." He teased, nipping at her ears.

"Whatever Yusuke," she mumbled swatting him away. "What about me?" she asked turning her head to look at him, after a while when he laughed at her.

"Well, I'd say you were a lot better than just nice." He replied calming his laughter.

"Am I better than your other girls?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she was ready for the answer.

Yusuke scratched his chin pondering her question. "Most of them I guess. I don't really know actually."

"Was I better than…" she paused for a moment trying to think of a specific girl.

"Ayame"

Yusuke thought about and nodded, "Yeah most defiantly. She was good but most nothing extraordinary."

Keiko smiled inwardly. She would have thought she'd dread asking these questions, but it kind of felt good to have him openly talk about his sex life with her.

"What about…Fujiko?" he asked next.

Yusuke immediately nodded, "Oh yeah, way better."

Keiko laughed, "Gosh, the way guys are always after her I'd think she was the best in bed."

"Yeah that's what Kuwabara said." Yusuke laughed, "But she wasn't anything special either."

"Okay so what about…" Keiko paused and looked up at the ceiling trying to think of another name. And then one hit her, but she was afraid of what the name might do to him.

"Yuri…"

Yusuke lowered his head this time as he thought. Yuri was fantastic in bed, there was even time when, like with Keiko, he couldn't last as long as he usually did during sex with her. Finally he lifted his head and spoke. "Now that might be your competition,' he replied waving his finger.

"Oh," Keiko replied softly, lowering her head.

"But hey, don't have to worry about that anymore, so you are most definitely top contender!" he joked, mushing her head.

"That's not funny Yusuke." Keiko mumbled, still not looking up.

"I know," Yusuke replied with a weak smile, scratching the back of his head. "I guess it's my way of dealing."

Keiko looked up at him in sympathy, "Oh Yusuke…"

"But you know what Keiko?" he began looking her straight in her eyes. "The difference between sex with those girls and sex with you was… that I love you. And sex with you was just different because of that. It's like it finally had a meaning behind it. Ya know."

Keiko smiled shyly and nodded, "That's really sweet."

"So was I better than Shishi?" he asked jokingly.

"Yusuke!" she screeched, hitting him with another pillow.

"Okay okay, I was just joking geez!" he laughed blocking the pillow with his outstretched hands.

"Ugh," she groaned with a smile. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

* * *

The next day a school, everyone was genuinely excited to see Yukina again. Every corner she turned, she faced a, "Glad you're all better Yukina!" from her teachers and peers. Yukina simply smiled and thanked them politely.

Kuwabara had made her promise to ride with him everyone morning for her first week back, so he could spend some extra time with her. He had informed her that after practice he'd be going straight to work to make of for the hours he'd missed while she was gone.

So here she was sitting in her last class of the day, dreading that evening alone in the apartment, counting down the hours until he got off of work at ten o'clock. He teacher rambled on about some literary elements found in fiction, but Yukina was far from listening.

Her thought reverted back to their intense lovemaking the previous day. She almost didn't want to call it 'lovemaking', but opted for something raunchier. Even their excursion in the shower that day was calmer than yesterday. Everything was slightly rougher, why Kuwabara kept his calming touches to it by telling her he loved her and caressing her. Though ashamed to admit it, Yukina liked the newfound sexual territory they'd stumbled upon in their relationship.

'_But now is not the time to think of that Yukina!'_ She inwardly scolded herself, as she tuned out all naughty thoughts of her boyfriend and attempted to focus on her teachers lecture, but two minutes later the bell rang.

She sighed and stood to leave, walking swiftly to the girls' locker room to meet her fellow cheerleader for practice. She was excited to be returning to her new normal life, with her studies, cheerleading, and friends.

"Yukina!" she heard a voice call from behind her, "Wait up!"

She stopped and turned to see Lin sprinting up towards her. "Hi Lin," she smiled sweetly waiting for the younger girl to catch up.

"Hey, I see you're feeling better. That must have been some cold!" Lin stated as they continued their trek to the locker rooms.

"Uhh…Yeah it was." Yukina replied softly. "How was practice? And the two games I missed."

"Well the games were okay; we one the Tuesday game, but barely. And Friday's was cancelled due to weather. But practice…" Lin trailed off making a '_tsk tsk tsk' _

"What's going on?" Yukina asked curiously.

"There been some drama." Lin revealed.

"Like what?" Yukina asked, she stopped walking and looked up at the taller but younger cheerleader.

"Okay," Kin started looking around. There were in the narrow hallway that led to the boys' and girls' locker rooms. "Misa and the new girl Ruka had a bit of a dispute on Thursday."

"Why?" Yukina asked in shock .Just then the basketball boys started to enter the fall from behind them, loud and obnoxious as always.

Lin stopped and waited for them to pass, as well a few cheerleaders, before speaking again. She smiled in admiration as Kuwabara swiftly planted a kiss on Yukina cheek and continued moving down the hall.

"I swear I love you two. I want a relationship like that one day!" she gushed clapping her hands together.

Yukina giggled, "Thanks Lin. But back to the dispute?"

"Oh yeah, so apparently Ruka is messing around with some of the guys from the basketball team." Lin revealed.

Yukina frowned, "Really?"

"Don't worry, there's been nothing said about Kuwabara. But the men in question are Moshi, Sniper, and of course Yusuke." She said looking around again, "Well Keiko's totally oblivious to the rumors, but Misa heard about it from Moshi himself."

"Wait, so Moshi told Misa that he slept with Ruka?" Yukina asked for clarification.

Lin nodded, "And in return Misa asked Ruka about it Thursday right before practiced, and they got into a really bad argument over it, all of this before Keiko arrived of course. Moshi even told Misa that Ruka had slept with Yusuke. And Misa being my best friend ever, I'm entitled to this information." She beamed proudly. Yukina inwards frowned. In her eyes gossip and nosiness wasn't anything to take pride in.

"I can't believe Yusuke would have sex with Ruka." Yukina mumbled.

"You can't?" Lin replied sarcastically. "I can. It's _Yusuke_!"

"Yeah," Yukina sighed in denial, "When did this supposed sexual intercourse take place between them?" she asked.

"Who? Yusuke and Ruka?" Lin asked. Yukina nodded. "Umm…I believe Tuesday."

"Well we better get changed and head to practice." Yukina replied, changing the subject.

"Okay," Lin agreed, and the two girl finished their.

"Oh and Lin, make sure no one tell Keiko about the Yusuke and Ruka thing. I want to talk to him first."

* * *

The practice went on as usual and before they knew it, the two hours had passed, and it was time to go.

Kuwabara leaned against his truck and waited patiently for his girlfriend to exit the gym. He was in no hurry to get to work, but he was going to so anyways. He smiled as he spotted her walking out of the gym next to Keiko laughing about something. Just seeing her laugh made his heart melt; seeing her happy gave him a small sense of accomplishment, even if he wasn't the direct source of the happiness at the moment. This time a year ago, he would be running out of the gym after her, next to begging her to go out with him after practice. She'd giggled and politely declined, stating that she had to go home immediately. Now, he knew why, and he was happy that he had impacted her life in that drastic way.

"Hey Babe," he greeted her wrapping her into a hug. "Ready to go home?"

"No," she replied frowning. "I'll be alone and waiting for you to come home all evening."

"Aww," he chuckled kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry baby."

Yukina smiled in the moment, before turning to her best friend and bidding her farewell. She climbed into the truck and fastened her seatbelt as Kuwabara sprinted around the car and got in doing the same.

"Do you really have to go to work every night like this?" she whined looking over at him.

"Yes Babe, just for this week and weekend," he explained, "I need to make up for the days I missed while you were gone, that way I can afford to pay my share of the rent and utilities."

"I've got money!" She stressed, "I can pay for you!"

"Get serious babe," he chuckled in disbelief. "I'm not going to let you do that."

Yukina frowned, "I just want to be around you." She replied quietly.

"I know, but I have to work." He pleaded for her to understand. "That's why I came up with the riding to and from school thing."

"Okay," she mumbled turning and looking out of the window.

Kuwabara gave her a sympathetic smile, and reached out to caress her cheeks. "I'll make it up to you this weekend baby. I promise."

Yukina smiled weakly, turning back to him. "I'm not going to go to sleep until you're home with me. So hurry home tonight."

Kuwabara grinned and nodded, "Promise."

A few minutes passed, and Yukina bit her bottom lip and braced herself for the question that been nagging her to be asked. "Umm... Kazuma?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I'm not trying to be all nosy or gossipy or anything, but has Yusuke had sex with Ruka?" she asked hesitantly.

"From what I know of, it was just oral." He answered honestly, "Why, Keiko find out?"

"No, just some drama on the squad. It's complicated." She replied, pondering on what he said.

Kuwabara sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Young girls… Aren't you glad it's almost over!" he exclaimed looking at her.

"Somewhat. I'll miss cheering." Yukina admitted.

"Cheer in college." He suggested with a shrug. "You're awesome at it. I doubt it'll be a problem. You should really look into tryouts at the university."

Yukina beamed happily. "Really you think so?"

"Of course Babe," he replied, "Now here we are." He sighed putting the car in park. "You go on up; I'm going to jet over to work. The more hours the better, ya know?"

Yukina nodded and smiled weakly. "See you tonight…"

* * *

Keiko and Botan walked into the restaurant and giggled at Kei Yukimura. He was happily serving the few customers that occupied the restaurant, with the biggest grin. He wasn't too fond of closing down his restaurant, especially for a whole week!

"Hey Mr. Yukimura," Botan greeted, still laughing; "I see you're really happy about the restaurants reopening.

"You bet!" he replied happily, "You girls' should throw on some aprons and help out." He added laughing.

"Dad, there's like four people here!" Keiko replied laughing as well. "Where's mom?"

"In the house with Fujiko." He replied turning his attention to the cooking food.

"C'mon," Keiko motioned to Botan to continue into the house.

When they entered they found Fujiko and Kotomi casually lounging on the couches watching TV as usual. The fireplace was lit, leaving the room warm and toasty.

"Hey guys." Keiko greeted walking over. Botan followed her and gasped at the sight of Fujiko. There she sat, with a white tank top and a pair of thin sweat pants, sporting a round pregnant belly. Botan had noticed Fujiko new choice in oversized fashion in school, but she didn't imagine that _this_ was the cause.

Keiko noticed Botan's reaction, as did Fujiko, but they both played it off. "So Fuj…I see you're no longer wearing baggy clothing."

"Yeah, that was just to keep you fro knowing. But now that the cat's out of the bag, I can dress slightly normal. Though the baggy clothes were really comfortable," She chuckled.

"So when to you find out what you're having?" Keiko asked excitedly. Botan just sat back and observed the family conversation, until her cell phone rang.

"Umm…I go to my appointment in two weeks, when I'll be five months. So I'll know by then." She replied rubbing her belly.

"Cool," Keiko replied, fixing her eyes on Fujiko's unborn child. Botan stepped back over to her and told her that Yukina had just called and invited them over for a few hours.

"She said Kuwabara's gone to work for the rest of the day, and she's bored." Botan explained.

"Well, I guess we've got nothing better to do. I'll do my little bit of studying over there." Keiko replied, "I'll be home later tonight mom,"

"Okay, you girls be careful." Kotomi stated turning to face them, "It was wonderful seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you as well Mrs. Yukimura." Botan replied before stepping out of the room and back into the restaurant. The bid Kei farewell, and walked to Botan's car and got in.

"Are you sure you don't want to take separate cars?" Keiko asked, unsure. "I'd hate for you to go out of your way to bring me home."

Botan nodded, "I'm going over Kurama's afterwards." She explained, pulling away from the curb. "So I'll be heading this way anyway,"

The two girl's arrived at the Kuwabara's apartment and waiting for Yukina to answer the door.

"Hey guys," Yukina greeted, stepping aside to let them in.

"Hey Yukina, why so gloomy?" Keiko asked taking a seat in the one seat couch.

"Kazuma…" Yukina mumbled, following Botan and sitting on the big couch.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again already!" Botan exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah Yukina, if Kuwabara's being over protective again, he has a good reason to be," Keiko warned, "Technically he was right last time."

"No, it's not that." Yukina sighed, "Its back to the whole, 'I never get a chance to be with him' thing."

"Gosh, you guys are repetitive," Botan commented, "He's working a lot?"

Yukina nodded, "Yeah, and basketball, and just everything! He said it's just for the week but, I don't know."

"Yukina I'm sure this is going to hurt Kuwabara just as much as you." Keiko commented.

"Yeah and besides basketball season is over in two weeks. They go to state next week!" Botan stated excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Keiko smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then you'll have Kuwabara all to yourself. _I'll _have Yusuke all to myself, and Kurama will have Botan all to himself. Everyone wins!"

"And it'll be spring break to top it all off!" Botan screeched.

Yukina smiled, "I guess you're right. Speaking of which…" Yukina trailed off unfolding her legs and walking over to the door. "I'm going to run downstairs and get the mail, I'll be right back. You guys can grab a drink out of the fridge

"Hey can you grab me a newspaper!" Botan called, Yukina nodded and walked into the hallway.

"So Keiko," Botan stated, standing to go into the kitchen. "Spring break is coming up and mommy and daddy will be away for the entire week huh?" she said as she leaned in and grabbed a soda, "Want one?"

Keiko nodded, and extended her hands to catch the can that Botan tossed to her, "Yeah what about it," she eyes her friends suspiciously as she walked back to her seat.

"So you and Yusuke are going to have a chance to get all comfy cozy again." Botan replied winking.

Keiko laughed, "Wow, you almost sounded like him when you said that."

"Seriously, this could be good you two." Botan continued, "A little bonding and catching up while the folks are gone,"

"Kind of like how he and Yuri did while I was gone?" Keiko replied quietly, but still with a hint of venom.

Botan was taken aback by the statement, "Uhh…He told you about that?"

"No," Keiko replied simply, looking at her friend, "You let it slip the other day."

"Yeah well, I guess kind of like that," she replied quietly, fidgeting with the can in her hand. "For the record I was totally against it." She added quickly, looking up and smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, well no one bothered to tell me." Keiko replied folding her arms, "Here I was thinking he was out here suffering from me being away from him, that way I was suffering out there."

"Ugh, Keiko whatever, you were not suffering." Botan shot back, slightly irritated, "You met a guy out there for goodness sake, so you were missing him too much,"

Keiko's jaw dropped. Sure Botan was right about her meeting Robbie, but she had no idea what Keiko was feeling being away from Yusuke for just a week.

"Botan just because I made a friend, doesn't mean I didn't miss Yusuke like crazy," Keiko retorted. Just then Yukina walked in and examined the conversation.

"Is everything alright?" She asked looking between the two.

"Yeah," Keiko sighed, "What's that you got in your hand?" she asked pointing to the white envelope in Yukina's hand.

"Oh this," Yukina began, waving the envelope, "is the invitations to Kazuma's cousin's wedding," she handed Botan the newspaper murmured a thank you and took the paper.

"Sound nice," Keiko mumbled. Botan was obviously upset.

"Is everything okay between you too?" Yukina asked. She'd known the two friends to bicker at times but never anything serious.

"Keiko's upset with us for not telling her that Yusuke was spending the week with Yuri while she was gone," Botan answered smugly.

Keiko sighed, "I'm not upset. Just kind of tired of being left in the dark," she mumbled, not wanting to argue.

"I'm dearly sorry Keiko," Yukina expressed, "I'm never too sure whether or not to tell you these things. I don't want it to seem like I'm causing drama!" she explained desperately, still standing next to the couch.

Keiko smiled sweetly. "It's okay Yukina; I'm really not that upset. I guess I kinda just snapped," she turned to Botan and smiled sincerely, "I apologize."

"None taken," Botan replied, scanning through the high school sports page. "Looks like we'll be facing Hibiya if we make it to finals, which we will." She mumbled.

"So if I did know something…you'd want to know?" Yukina continued in a soft voice.

Both Keiko and Botan looked up at her. "Yeah," Keiko nodded sitting up slightly. The churning in the pit of her stomach appeared, like it always did in these situations. Botan sighed; she too had information on Yusuke that Keiko needed to know. Unbeknownst her Yukina had the same information.

"Well, I have something else to tell." Botan spoke up.

Keiko looked over at Botan and waited hesitantly for the news.

"I'll say it first." Yukina said, cutting Botan off before she could spill.

"Huh?" Botan asked.

"I'm really confused you guys." Keiko groaned, "Can someone just tell me."

"I just think I know what Botan has to say." Yukina explained, "So if you confront Yusuke on it, he won't feel betrayed by Botan."

Botan smiled in gratitude, "Thanks Yukina. But what if it's something different, and…"

"Can one of you please just tell me?" Keiko begged, cutting Botan off.

Yukina sighed, "Well apparently there's been some tension on the squad between, Ruka and Misa. Lin told me that Ruka's been sleeping around with the players, one of which is rumored to be Yusuke…"

Keiko's heart dropped. "On my squad!" she exclaimed. "He's having sex with one of my teammates?" she could feel the tears began to well. She had secretly prayed the he'd never cross that line, and from what she knew he never had. But now here was the news she'd always dreaded.

"Wait Keiko," Botan exhaled, "We've talked about it. He didn't exactly have sex with her. It was oral."

"When?" Keiko asked, "And oral or whatever, it still wrong!"

"True it is." Yukina nodded, "But I know that this time he didn't come on to her. She approached him on the bus coming from one of the games. That's what Kazuma told me." Botan nodded in agreement.

"But Keiko, that was before the Yuri thing." Botan stated, "I wouldn't overreact too badly."

Keiko sighed, "Can we just please, change the subject." She asked. "So umm…about that wedding," she began, looking over at Yukina, who was no sitting on the arm of the couch. "I guess you'll have to put up with Noriko again."

Yukina sighed and nodded, "I know. But you know what; I'm not even going to worry."

"That's good thinking," Keiko replied. Botan nodded and continued to read the paper. "That's pretty graphic," Keiko mumbled.

"Huh?" Yukina asked looking at the brunette oddly.

"Oh, I was reading the front page of that newspaper. "It says, college student found dead in apparent crime hideout."

Yukina's eyes widened, "Botan…"

"Yeah?" Botan replied looking at Yukina strange.

"Can…Can you r-read that for me pl-please…" Yukina stuttered.

"Is everything alright Yukina?" Keiko asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need to hear that story." Yukina replied quietly.

"Umm…okay…" Botan said as she folded the paper back right and read the headlining story. "It says, 'the body of…Oh my gosh…" Botan stopped herself and covered her mouth. She looked up at Yukina in shock.

"What is it?" Keiko asked completely confused, "What's it say?"

"The body of college student Touya Tasaki was found in a bedroom of what looked to be a crime stronghold. Tasaki was on of thirty men found slaughter both inside and outside of the mansion located in the middle of the eastern woods. Police say he was slashed across the chest by what appeared to be a very sharp blade…" Botan stopped. "After that it just goes on to tell about his education." She stated looking up.

The room was silent. Both Keiko and Botan looked over at Yukina who just stared at the floor in shock with her mouth covered. Touya was…dead! The thought just continued to run through her mind. But who would have killed him? Tarukane? Had to be!

"Yukina…I am so…sorry," Keiko stated softly, standing to console her friend.

"No I'm fine Keiko," Yukina stated quietly in the hug. "It's just a shock."

"You think your uncle killed him?" Botan asked quietly, after Yukina nodded she continued, "This is crazy." She mumbled. "But I mean hey, he got what was coming to him."

"Botan!" Keiko exclaimed, still holding her friend, "That was really cruel."

"What?!" Botan retorted defensively. "He set her up! Yukina could have died, because of his greedy stunt."

"Guys, I think I'd rather be alone right now." Yukina murmured softly.

"Yukina…" Keiko sighed.

"I'm…I'm sorry Yukina," Botan stated shamefully. "I guess I just handle death a little better than others. I know he was your friend…"

"No your right," Yukina sniffed, "I mean he did turn me over to Tarukane. He wasn't too good of a friend. This is just all so sudden," she explained.

"Which is exactly why you don't need to be alone," Keiko expressed softly. Botan nodded

"I'll be fine guys;" Yukina smiled weakly, "Besides Kazuma should be home in about an hour."

"Okay…" Keiko replied hesitantly looking over at Botan, who shrugged. "Call us if you need anything." She continued, grabbing her coat and standing next to the door.

"Okay, I will." Yukina promised hugging them both. "Bye,"

"Bye," The mumbled as they exited the apartment. Once they were gone Yukina slowly walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. She was in a trance as she flipped through the channels in search of the evening news. Touya was dead, and deep down she knew she was responsible, whether directly or indirectly.

As expected about an hour and a half later the locks clicked and in walked the man of her dreams.

"Hey Babe," he yawned flopping down next to her. He examined her face, it was etched in sorrow, as she sat there staring at the TV. She didn't even bother greet him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly caressing her cheek.

"Touya…" She mumbled quietly.

"What about him," he asked venom present in his voice as he stared at her. "Did he call you? Did he come by? I swear if that bastard…"

"He's dead."

Kuwabara paused and looked at her in shock. "Dead," he repeated. He turned his attention to the television.

The new was on, and displaying a crime scene in from the view of a helicopter hovering over a huge mansion in the woods.

"Is that…" he asked and trailed off. Yukina nodded. "Babe…"

"Wait." She cut him of quickly.

"_**Also under investigation is the murder of three men, whose bodies were found earlier this afternoon in a black limo. The three men had been shot to death, and witnesses say that they saw a car donning a Russian license plate fleeing the scene. The bodies have been identified as Gonzo Tarukane, a prominent crime lord, and his assistant, and driver…"**_

Kuwabara snapped his head towards Yukina and examined her face. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was deep and steady.

"Yukina, baby…" he began, but fell short. He didn't know what to say. Sure her uncle was a monster, but he _was _still her family. Yukina was the type to show sympathy no matter who the person was. He was sure she'd much rather see him in prison, than dead.

"How…how do you feel about all of this?" he asked hesitantly,

"Free."

* * *

End chapter.

Okay here's another one. Read/Review. Don't BASH ME! =]

Happy Thanksgiving!


	43. Spring Break

Three weeks passed by and the gang was looking at two days of until their Spring break began. The weather had warmed exceptionally making for an enjoyable upcoming break.

Kuwabara and Yukina would be out of the picture for most of the weekend. Zuki and Kaziharu's wedding would be taking place on Sunday in Chiba, which was about a half hour drive outside of Tokyo. As usual Yukina wasn't too excited to see Noriko and her sister's again, and it had donned on her that they would most likely not be leaving that night, but staying a night or two. Kuwabara continued to coax her through it, telling her that his mother wouldn't bother her.

Aside from the wedding, Yukina a bigger things on her mind; Tarukane had been murdered, and from the sound of a Russian license plate, she was sure that that Kornilov guy was behind it. She racked her brain and came up with the only possible answer. Tarukane must have found of that she was gone, got angry with Touya and killed him for it. Then, he must have fled because he knew the Russian crime lord would be angry with him for not sending Yukina as promised, which was true, and the Russians killed Tarukane. But then what about all of the men that were killed outside of the stronghold? She was so confused, and so were the authorities, as they couldn't quite solve the case themselves.

The day was Thursday, one day before the final game of the basketball championships, and Keiko wasn't the least bit surprised when she read the caller ID on her cell phone. In fact, she was expecting Shishi to call her, considering he'd be playing against Yusuke and the Sariaki Bear the next day.

"Hello?" She answered normally. She was in the restaurant working with her parents, even though the restaurant was nearly empty.

"Hey Keiko," came his charming voice, "Are you busy?"

"Just helping my parents in the restaurant," she replied nonchalantly, as she wiped down the counters.

"Well, my team is in town early. We're staying in a hotel and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out." He explained. He held his breath hoping she'd comply.

"Err…I don't know Shishi. I'm supposed to be helping my parents."

"Well hey I'll be here all night," he replied sadly, "Feel free to call if you change your mind."

"I will," she replied promptly, "But I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow at the game I'm sure."

"Okay…" he replied as she hung up.

Shishi sighed and lay across the hotel bed. He knew he had really messed up with Keiko, but he didn't expect her to hold the grudge this long! He couldn't give up though; he needed to hang out with her. So he pulled out her phone and texted.

"Hey Keiko,"

"Yeah daddy?" She replied walking over to him.

Kei sighed and looked at his only daughter. "Are you sure you're going to be able to run this place alone?" he asked tossing his towel on the counter and leaning against it. "I mean I'm sure Fuj is going to go back to Osaka for the break."

"I'll be fine daddy; I'll get Yusuke or Yukina to come help me. They'll have nothing better to do. Well, besides Yukina's wedding." She mumbled the last part more to herself.

"Yukina and Kuwabara are getting married?" Kei asked confused.

"No daddy, they're going to a wedding. But they'll be back on Monday I believe." She explained chucking at her father's confusion.

"Well, you know your mother and I don't have to go on this trip…" Kei commented softly.

"Uhh…Yeah, you do. You two slave over this place and you deserve a break," Keiko scolded. "Don't worry about this place. I honestly doubt it'll get too busy. I can cook and serve at once."

Kei sighed and gave a weak smile. He knew his daughter was responsible, but running the shop was a big responsibility.

"Dad, just go. It's just a week." Keiko pressed, "It'll mean a lot to mom. You two need some alone time together. I mean before you know it I'll be gone and replaced by the baby!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, don't remind me!" he groaned rubbing his temples.

Keiko giggled, "Dad, everything will be fine." She assured him as her cell phone chirped.

**Shishi, 03/11/2008, 06:17pm: **_**Keiko, I'm really sorry about what happened between us in the past. I really want us to have something.**_

Keiko rolled her eyes. Shishi had some nerve. She texted back that that wouldn't be possible and looked back up at her father.

"You sure Yusuke is going to help?" He asked her.

Keiko nodded, "Yeah he will."

"Maybe he should stay over sometime. You know I'll be really worried about you being here all night. Maybe I should ask him about it."

"Dad, I'll be fine. Beside Yusuke will be with Jin," Keiko explained.

"Well maybe they'll like to come by and keep you company," he insisted, shrugging.

"Daddy…" She trailed of as her cell phone rang. She examined and smiled.

"Is that Robbie?" her dad asked, returning to his previous choir of wiping down the back counters and stove.

Keiko raised a brow to her father, "Uhh… yeah how'd you know?"

"I've just studied the way you react to your phone depending on who it is." He shrugged, "You're always happy to hear from Robbie, really happy to hear from Yusuke, and slightly upset whenever it's Shishi."

Keiko smiled and nodded her head, "Is it okay if I go answer this?" Kei nodded dismissing her for a few, and she walking into the house and answered.

"Hello?" she greeted, hoping he hadn't hung up.

"Hey, didn't think you were going to answered." His surfer accent came through the receiver.

"I was working in the restaurant with my dad," she admitted, folding her feet under her on the couch.

"Cool, Uhh…you want me to call you back later?"

"No, he let me take a break."

"Cool, so how have you been?" Robbie asked, reclining in his hammock. The weather was great on his part of the world.

"Nothing new really, just staying on top of my grades and mentally preparing myself to leave Japan." She replied fidgeting with the pillows on the sofa. She chuckled nervously, "I know you're probably really tired of hearing me talk about this."

"Not at all Babe," He replied coolly, "You're not the only one leaving home. It might not be a different continent, but California and Massachusetts is are on complete opposite sides of the country." He explained.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, "But you guys don't seem as bothered by it."

"Oh we are," he replied chuckling, "But we've got each other."

Keiko nodded, and decided it was time to change the subject, "So do you guys go on Spring break next week too?"

"Nope, the week after." He replied. "What are you doing for Spring break?"

"Nothing special," she shrugged, "I bought my parents' tickets for this cruise for the whole week. So I'll just be here running the restaurant."

"Wow, all by yourself?" he replied impressed.

"Yeah, for the most part, I'll try and get some friends to come and help me wait tables. My cousin is going home for the week." She explained.

"Have you ever worked there alone before?"

"No, but I've been working there since I was a kid, so I know the ropes pretty well."

"Sounds cool," Robbie yawned.

"It must be the middle of the night there, what are you doing still up?" Keiko scolded.

Robbie shrugged and looked out at the dark ocean. "I was just looking out at the ocean and the stars from the hammock. Kinda made me think of you," He stated in a soft yet nonchalant way.

Keiko's heart skipped. That was one of the sweetest things she's heard in a while. His charm was reminding her of Shishi at the moment, only slightly more sincere.

"You know Robbie, I'm not one to fall for charming ways." She chuckled, testing him.

"It's not charm. I'm being serious." He replied blandly.

Keiko just smiled, he wasn't lying. The words were in no way intended to charm her over, he was just being sincere. "So do you and your _girlfriends_ lie out on the hammock and star at the stars?" she teased.

She heard him chuckled, "I've done that a few times. But only the specials ones,"

"Oh," Keiko replied quietly.

Robbie smirked at her from his end. "Yeah, you should really join me someday." He added, causing Keiko to smile.

Her smile spread so far across her face that she was in risk of getting stuck that way. He was always doing that to her. He was like another form of Yusuke. She only hoped he didn't share _all _of the same qualities of her love interest.

After her few moments of silence, Robbie spoke again. "But hey, you'll be here soon enough."

Keiko choked back audibly, causing Robbie to laugh. She couldn't believe her ears, was he really implying a future relationship between them?

Robbie chuckled as she searched for her words. "And on that note Babe, I'm going to bed, Goodnight Keiko,"

"Umm…Goodnight Robbie," she replied quietly, a smile playing at her lips.

After they hung up, Keiko just sat on the couch and stared at her phone, replaying the conversation. Shishi had texted her twice during her phone conversation, but she never noticed or read them. She loved talking to Robbie, he was just so interesting, and after today he showed potential in other fields as well.

* * *

The next day at school was crazy. Teens everywhere showed their school spirit by wearing the school colors and chanting for the boys' basketball team to win the championship tonight.

"Excited about the game tonight?" Miyuki, a girl from the girl's basketball team, asked leaning against the locker next to Yusuke's.

Yusuke grinned and nodded, "Hell yeah! Too bad you guys, or girl's should I say, didn't make it to championships."

Miyuki chuckled and swung her head low. "It's not a big deal to me,"

Yusuke gave Miyuki a once over really quickly, as she spoke about going to the game tonight. She was cute, standing a little over 5'6. She was a pretty good athlete along with her looks.

"Hey guys!" Botan's bubbly voice came, snapping Yusuke from his examination of Miyuki. Botan took in the scene before her. She had noticed Yusuke checking the girl out, and felt it necessary to interrupt.

"Umm…Miyuki can I talk to Urameshi here alone?" Botan asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure," Miyuki replied smiling back, "I'll catch you guys later." And with that she walked off ahead of them.

Once the girl had turn the corner a ways down from them, Botan turned to her friend and frowned.

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed defensively at her glare.

"Don't even think about. If you haven't already that is." She retorted smugly.

"What? Miyuki?" he asked in disbelief, "Botan c'mon really?"

"Yeah, really Yusuke," Botan shot back putting her hands on her hips.

"Trust me after all the Yuri shit that's happened, I'm not even going to try it. Miyuki just a friend, I've never even thought about it. She's cute, but I'm not interested." He explained shrugging his shoulders.

"_Humph."_ Botan replied folding her arms, "Yeah sure."

"Seriously Bo; I mean you don't have to accuse me of screwing every girl I check out." He replied. "Miyuki's been at Sariaki for all these years, don't you think I would have done it a long time ago?" added raising a brow in victory.

"Whatever," Botan huffed, "Tonight's the big night! And against Hibiya at that? I can't wait!"

"Yeah, just another chance to upstage that creep Shishi." Yusuke added frowning at the thought of his rival.

"Oh great not again," Botan mumbled.

Yusuke chuckled and wrapped her in a headlock dragging her down the hall. "Man Furuga this will be the last game I play in high school."

"Yeah I know," Botan agreed softly.

"It seems like only yesterday that Shiro and the other senior guys were teasing me and calling me rookie. Now I'm at the top." He reminisced proudly, releasing his hold on her.

"Yeah," Botan giggled. "We're missing lunch you know that right?"

"Yeah, we're all going to grab a bite before the game for traditions sake. Even the alumni guys are showing up. Shiro said he'll be there for sure."

"At the burger place?" Botan asked. Yusuke nodded, "Cool, I'll be there."

"No girls allowed," he replied nonchalantly.

"Fine then!" Botan huffed, feigning hurt. "I'll just do something with Keiko and Yukina. Maybe we'll go wish the _Hibiya_ boys good luck at their _hotel_.

"Yeah right," Yusuke chuckled, "See you guys after the game!" he added before cutting down a semi hallway and down the stairs.

Botan simply smirked, "Sure. If you say so,"

* * *

"So you two are leaving in the morning?" Keiko asked. She was at the apartment with Yukina, helping her pack.

"Yeah, Kazuma might be too tired after the game so I'm going to drive there." Yukina explained grabbing the dress she'd picked out for the wedding.

"That's cute," Keiko stated softly examining the dress. It was a classy, white, strapless dress that stopped right below the knee.

"Thank you." Yukina replied, taking the dress back, "Anyways, we'll be back on Monday, and I couldn't be anymore happier. A weekend with Noriko? I shudder at the thought."

Keiko giggled, "It'll be okay Yukina. I'm sure you'll grow on her."

"Maybe. I couldn't imagine being with anyone beside Kazuma," she sighed, folding a pair of jeans and tucking them in her gym bag. She then looked over at Keiko and added, "If you know what I mean."

Keiko nodded, "She'll have to get used to you because you're not going anywhere."

"Exactly," Yukina smiled.

"Yeah, well Botan just texted me. She said to meet her outside of the Burger Place." Keiko shrugged.

"What does that girl have planned this time…?" Yukina mumbled placing another sweater in her bag.

"I don't now, but I guess when you're ready we can head over there."

Yukina nodded, "I'm done. Let's go."

The girl's headed down to Keiko's car and made there way to the gang's usual spot.

"So what are you going to do for the break?" Yukina asked Keiko, as they sat at a red light.

Keiko shrugged, "Relax; absolutely no studying for Keiko Yukimura this week, though I will be running the restaurant for the week while my parents are away on their cruise."

"Well I'll be back in town after the weekend," Yukina stated as the light turned green again. "I'll be glad to come help you out."

"Thanks, because my dad was going to drive me crazy," Keiko laughed.

"Do you think Yusuke will come over?"

Keiko shrugged, "I'm sure he will,"

"Oh," she replied looking out of the window as they pulled into the parking lot. "There's Botan," she pointed out.

Keiko parked the car next to Botan who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"About time you slowpokes got here!" she growled, "They've been in there for almost forty-five minutes!"

"Who has?" Keiko asked confused.

"The boys now c'mon, and play it cool okay," Botan stated simply before sashaying into the dinner. Keiko and Yukina shrugged and followed suit.

When they entered the dinner they were met with the loud commotion that was the Sariaki boys basketball team, both current and alumni. Keiko and Yukina looked at each other rolled their eyes. Botan was always one that just _had _to be in the scene, even when she'd be totally out of place, such as now. A familiar voice caught Keiko's attention.

"Seriously Urameshi, you guys better pull a win," Shiro exclaimed while chewing on a burger. "Last year was a complete let down compared to my senior year," he bragged, "I'd hate to see you guys lose your senior year."

"We're not going to lose." Yusuke assured him confidently. He was just about to continue when his older mentor shouted out.

"Well look what the wind blew him!" Shiro announced as he spotted the girls walking towards them. Botan may have been in front, but his eye went straight to a certain brunette.

"Hey boys," Botan smirked, strutting over to the table. Shiro and Yusuke occupied the window seats, while Moshi and Kuwabara sat on the outside, with Moshi next to Shiro.

"What are the odds of seeing you here." She added, keeping her smirk.

Yusuke just looked at her in disbelief, and then his eye went to Keiko. He told Botan that this was simply a guy thing, and she came anyway, and brought Keiko and Yukina at that.

"Botan, you knew we'd be here. We do this every year and I told you today." Yusuke shot back in frustration. "What happened to no girls allowed?"

"Well Urameshi I see you still don't know how to treat the ladies." Shiro laughed. He looked over at Keiko and smiled, "How have you been?"

Keiko smiled back small, "I've been okay I guess. You?"

"Pretty good," he shrugged, "even though you began ignoring me," he added with a wink.

"Yeah, well sorry about that," Keiko replied shortly, looking over at Yusuke. She smiled weakly at him, "my dad wants to talk to you before they leave,"

Yusuke nodded, but didn't respond.

"Aww c'mon Yusuke you big baby," Botan teased, "It's a local dinner, we can be here. Kazuma doesn't mind." She added motioning to the orange haired teen, who was chatting casually with his girlfriend.

'_That's because Kuwabara has nothing to hide…' _Yusuke thought to himself.

"We'll just have a seat here," she motioned to the booth behind Shiro and Moshi. "And you boys can act as if we're not here." She continued.

"Now why would we want to do that?" Shiro replied, still looking at Keiko as she took a seat in the booth, against the window directly behind him. Yukina stayed seated next to Kuwabara, and Botan took the outer seat next to Keiko.

"Where's your boyfriend Furuga?" Moshi asked, turning to face the girl behind him.

"At work," she replied blandly, "But there's your girlfriend right there."

"Huh?" but before he could turn around, Moshi heard Misa's voice approaching.

"Misa, Lin over here!" Botan called, even though she knew they'd seen her. Moshi groaned and turned in his seat.

Lin immediately sat down and began gossiping with Botan, while Misa sat down and stared at Moshi, who didn't even to bother to speak to her. Not that she was surprised; he barely spoke to her after they'd started having sex. She looked over to Keiko, who was casually chatting with Shiro. She should have listened to the older girl that day in the locker room.

"So what are your plans for tonight after the game?" Shiro asked her turning in his seat, so that now his back was against the window.

He was obviously flirting with her, Keiko thought to herself. She looked over at Yusuke, who was staring at the two intently.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "depends on what Yusuke's doing," she smiled at him.

Shiro was slightly taken aback by her answer. Sure, he knew about their relationship, but he didn't expect it to still be going so strong.

Still, he played it cool and looked over to his younger friend. "What do you have up?"

Yusuke knew Keiko was trying to get out of hanging with Shiro. The two had always been good friends, but Keiko had mention more than once how Shiro always wanted to take things further, much to her distress. "Well, you did say you're dad wanted to talk to me about something right?"

"Yeah," Keiko nodded, turning back to Shiro. "That's what I'll be doing."

"Too bad," Shiro shrugged, "Moshi and I were heading to a party in afterwards."

"Well I'll have to pass." Keiko replied smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, we're always down for a party!" Botan butted in motioning to Misa and Lin.

"Okay! Meet us after the game." Shiro stated winking at Botan.

* * *

"Geez this place is so crowded," Atsuko Urameshi said as she entered the area. She and Ben had made a note to come at least an hour early for the game, but still they found the area, that normally housed about five thousand people, halfway full.

"Well, you should no that whenever Hibiya and Sariaki headline a game adult and kids both flock to the game, even if its not there home school." Ben stated from behind her.

"Yeah well there's the Yukimuras and Shiori." She pointed to the group of parents holding signs and dressed in Sariaki parent t-shirts. The made their way up to the center section of the Sariaki side.

"I bet you weren't expecting this crowd eh?" Kei commented as the couple took a seat below him and his wife, next to Shiori.

"We were just saying that," Atsuko replied nodding at Ben.

"I bet Noriko and Taro are upset they're missing this one!" Kotomi exclaimed looking out on the court. "This is a big game for these boys,"

"Yeah, I was lucky enough to get away from the office" Ben commented, looking at his phone. "They'll be calling me all night."

"It was really nice of you to come though," Shiro said softly.

"Yeah, I could miss this," Ben replied.

"Hello mothers and fathers!" Botan bubbly voice greeted as she, Kougi, and Kurama approached the group.

"Botan, you don't have to be on the court?" Kotomi asked.

"Nope; coach told us managers weren't needed tonight." Botan replied, "I finally get be a bystander!"

The couple took a seat next to Kei and Kotomi, leaving Atsuko, Ben and Shiori on the row below them, and a large empty space above them. There was still about a half an hour until the game officially started and the group watched as familiar face around town, as well as some foreign. One face stuck out to Shiori though.

"Uhh, Kurama?"

"Yes mother?" he asked bending down next to her shoulder.

"Isn't that Hiei?" She asked pointing at the spiky head teen that she hadn't seen in years.

Kurama followed her pointing finger and his eyes landed on Hiei. "Yep, that's him." The red head replied as he watched his friend approach with Genkai. Kurama waved at them, motioning for them to sit with the group.

Shiori smiled at the boy and the older lady came up the steps. Hiei had always been slightly distant, but still she liked him.

"Hello Hiei," she greeted as he passed by.

"Hello Shiori," he mumbled and continued taking his seat next to Genkai in the space above Botan and Kurama.

"Hiei, I didn't expect to see you here," Kurama chuckled turning to his best friend.

"Shut up Kurama," Hiei growled sitting stiffly in his seat, "That old woman dragged me to this wretched event, much to my displeasure."

"I just thought it would be a good opportunity for you to see Yukina again." Genkai replied nonchalantly. "Now shut up and get ready to watch the game."

Hiei grumbled something under his breath and the scaled the courtside. He spotted his twin sister sitting on the floor stretching next to Keiko. He wouldn't dare admit it to anyone, but he wanted nothing more than to be able to socialize with her during the game. He wanted to get to know her, to be her brother. But his pride and image stopped him from publicly displaying his affection for her.

"She leaves for a wedding in Chiba tomorrow morning with Kuwabara." Kurama informed his friend. "Maybe you two will have a chance to talk after the game."

"I'll pass." Hiei replied blandly.

"Well at least say hello," Botan exclaimed turning to the boy.

Hiei just glared and her and made an _'hmph,' _noise. Botan glared back before rolling her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, and turning in her seat.

"Sweetheart, you'll have to excuse Hiei, he's not that social." Kurama said caressing Botan's hand.

"I see; some things never change." Botan mumbled. She looked down at her cell phone and checked the time. There was about twenty minutes until the game and the boys would start warming up any minute.

As if on cue the players from both teams began to jog out on the court and start their warms ups. She scanned the court and found Shishiwakamaru shooting from the three point line like a pro. The girls in the crowd were going crazy for him. Botan smirked and rolled her eyes, for she knew that in a few second, one Yusuke started shooting around, the girls would be repeated the chants and screams for him as well.

"There's Yusuke!" Kougi announced standing and looking over at the Sariaki players. Yusuke was running up to the goal to do a lay up. "I hope they win tonight,"

"They will." Botan beamed confidently. "I just hope there isn't any on court brawls." She added with a chuckle looking between the two teen rivals.

* * *

The cheerleading girls retreated back to the locker rooms to do some last minute preparing. Keiko had noticed thee thick tension in the air between Misa and Ruka.

"Girls, I know there's some underground conflict between too." Keiko began, looking at the two girls. "But I let's set it aside and show I boys some support tonight. We've got a reputation for being the best cheer squad to uphold, remember?"

"Well if you ask me, Ruka's done enough supporting." Misa huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, I asked Moshi if you two were together before I even slept with him." Ruka replied defensively. She then smirked evilly and added. "To which he explained you were just a mere pastime."

Misa jaw dropped and plain etched across her face. Keiko looked over at her sympathetically, and then looked over at Ruka. "That's not really something to brag about you know?"

Ruka smirked at her cheerleading captain, ready to make a comment about Yusuke, but Keiko beat her too it.

"Then again, we'd expect that from a girl would prefer to ride on the bus with the players rather than the squad," Keiko smirked back, referring the info about Ruka and Yusuke that she had already known. Ruka just stood there in shock, not having anything to say.

"Now, let's just end this year with a bang. This is the last night Yukina and I will be cheering with you girls so let's have a great night tonight!" Keiko announce cheerfully. "Remember, coach said take it easy on the taunting cheers…" Keiko began to explain the rules of tonight's game, as Ruka just stood in the background still in shock.

Yukina was the first of the girls to walk out onto the court. As soon as she got to her designated place, she heard her name being called.

"Yukina! Hey Yukina! Over here!" she turned to find her ex-classmates at the dance school waving her down. She smiled and waved back at each of them. That's when she noticed the cold icy blue eyes giving her a mean look; it was Etsumi. Yukina simply shrugged it off and turned to face the court at the announcer started to speak.

One by one he announce the boys from each teams starting line up. Of course Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shishi, all earned screams from girls who filled most of the area.

The game started off in favor of Hibiya at the tip-off, but Sariaki quickly recovered and by the end of the first quarter they held a ten point lead. It was obvious that the referees favored Hibiya. They called every foul against them, and were frequently over looking the ones the caused.

"Calm down Urameshi." Keiko mumbled along with the Basketball coaches yelling, as it was obvious Yusuke was getting completely fed up with the bogus calls against him.

"These refs are totally cheating!" Lin exclaimed waving her pompoms in the air. "Shishi so just fouled Sniper!"

Keiko nodded in agreement. Shishi smiled cockily as the he dribbled down the court towards the Hibiya goal. He shot the ball from the three point line; it was good. Yusuke caught the rebound and took the ball back down to their side of the court. This was going to be a long game, especially with the odds slightly against them.

The bell rang for half time and the score was 43-47 with Hibiya in the lead.

The basketball team trekked back to the locker rooms, while the cheerleaders were allowed to mingle in the stands for the thirty minute time period.

Yukina spotted the Valdez family a little ways from the group of parents and decided to go speak.

"Hello Yukina," Sakyo greeted as she start in the spot below them.

"Hello," she smiled. She looked over at the chubby baby girl on Momo's lap. "Wow, she sure is getting big."

"Yep," Momo smiled bouncing the happy child in her lap, "She'll be five months next week!"

Yukina grinned and then looked over at the other child. "Hey Mika."

"Hi Yukina!" Mika grinned. "Is that your boyfriend?" she pointed down to the court. Yukina turned her head but didn't see Kuwabara anywhere in sight.

"No my boyfriend is in the locker rooms right now. But when the game started he'll be the one with the number 21 on his back." Yukina explained smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I'll be looking." Mika mumbled, while fixing her eyes on the crowd of people in the area.

Yukina raised a brow at Sakyo and Momo. "She's quiet today."

"She's just never been around this many people." Sakyo shrugged looking at his eldest daughter. He then looked back to Yukina. "But how are you?"

Yukina nodded and smiled, "I'm just happy it's over," she sighed. "It may sound heartless, but I have no sympathy for Tarukane or Touya. I just want to move on and finally live a happy life."

Sakyo nodded and smiled back. He looked over towards Hiei and motioned, "I'm sorry we took up so much of your time, but isn't that you're brother there?"

Yukina followed his gaze and spotted her spiky hairs twin sitting next to the school's counselor and her friend's parents. He wore a nonchalant scowl on his face as if he didn't really want to be there.

"Yeah, that's him. We've got about fifteen minutes left, I'm sure that's enough time to say hello." She smiled.

"Well meet me at my car after the game. I'm in the Mercedes." Sakyo requested, "I've got a gift for you."

"Umm…okay." Yukina smiled before bidding the family farewell and walking to her brother.

He looked over at her blankly and watched her approach.

"Hello Hiei" She smiled sweetly, before giving a quick wave to the rest of the group. "Long time no see,"

"How are you." He replied blandly, returning his gaze back to the court.

"I'm…better," she smiled. "Just happy it's all over and I can go back to living a normal life." Hiei merely grunted in response, but Yukina wrapped her arms around him tightly and whispered a soft thank you in his ear before treating back to the courtside. Hiei stared at her retreating form in awe, the presence of her warm embrace still lingering.

* * *

Asami sighed as she looked around the gym. She had arrived later than she planned and had been stuck on the Hibiya side of the arena for the whole first half, much to her detest.

So when the crowd began to shift around during the halftime, she took it as an opprutunity to find Keiko's parents and sit with them. She made her way around the circular lobby of the arena pass the concession stands and bathrooms in search of the entrance to the Sariaki side of the gym.

"You look lost." And familiar voice spoke from behind her. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "C'mon Asami, don't act like that."

"Act like what Jin?" she called back to him.

"Can I apologize?" he asked sheepishly sprinting up and grabbing her arm.

"No." She stated calmly looking up at him. "I'm looking for a seat on the Sariaki side before they fill up again and I get stuck on the stupid _Hibiya_ side again."

Jin chuckled, knowing well that that was a shot at him. "Ouch," replied with a grin. "Well, I was just speaking with my aunt and I know where there are some seats on that side."

"I'm looking for Keiko's parents, not Yusuke's" she retorted.

"You know they all sit together, C'mon I'll take you over there." He replied grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

Asami suppressed a laugh. Jin hadn't spoken to her in weeks, which was conveniently after she turned down his sexual advances one night. So she wasn't going to give in too easy.

"Well there you are," Atsuko announced as she spotted her nephew approaching.

"Yeah got stuck on Hibiya side," Jin explained walking up hand in hand with Asami.

"Hey Asami," Kotomi stated, looking up at the two teens. "I didn't know you and Jin were dating."

Asami's cheeks went red. "Oh no Kotomi, we're not," she replied snatching her hand away from a not grinning Jin. "Jin here was just directing me to you guys." She added with a smile.

"Well there's some open seats up above Genkai and her friend," Kei motioned. "Sorry we tried to save as much room as possible." He shrugged.

"No problem Kei," Jin commented cheerfully guiding Asami up towards empty spaces. "We need some privacy anyway." He winked at her.

Again Asami rolled her eyes, and took a seat as the game below them ensued.

"Hey," Jin stated putting his arm around her, "I'm really sorry. I got caught up in all of this other stuff that was going on with my cousin's personal life. It has nothing to do with that night at my house." He stated referring to the night he tried to make his advances.

"Sure," She replied not fighting his embrace. She kept her eyes on the court, but her mind was racing on whether or not to forgive him.

"So are you going to stay with Keiko for the week? I here both of you guys parents are going on the trip." He asked suddenly.

Asami shrugged and clapped lightly as Sniper made a shot. "I don't know yet. I mean she does need help at the shop. But I work a lot."

"Well hey me and Yusuke might drop by there sometime. You should schedule a visit."

"I'll see." She replied blandly, her eyes still focused on the game.

* * *

There was an epic silence in the arena as Yusuke released the ball from the three point line just as the game ended buzzard sounded. He watched in anticipation as time slowed and the ball made its way towards the goal. The score was 71-72, and the Sariaki bears needed at least a lay-up to go into overtime. But Yusuke took a bold chance and shot from the three point line with hopes of ending the game right then and there.

He watched the orange and black orb swoosh through the air and slip right thru the net with ease. The next instant a roar for applaud came from the right side of the gym.

"_**AND THAT IS GAME FOLKS! SARIKI WINS!" **_The announcer boomed.

Yusuke was in shock as he stared at the goal in disbelief. That was before he was bum rushed by cheerleaders and teammates.

"We did man!" he heard Kuwabara yell has he bear hugged him.

"Yeah," Yusuke breathed to himself. The feeling of victory was euphoric.

* * *

"There go our champions!" Atsuko announced as she watch Yusuke and Kuwabara approach. The game had ended about twenty minutes ago and they boys were finally retreating from the gym.

"Thanks Atsuko," Kuwabara smiled, walking over and leaning against his truck.

"So you boys partying tonight?" Atsuko asked as she smirked at the two visually exhausted boys.

"No!" they exclaimed in unison.

She chuckled and hugged them both, "I'll see you later Yusuke." She stated before walking off to the car with Ben.

"Where are your folks Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"They took off already. They've got to pack some more before they leave tomorrow. They told me to ask you to stop by or call." She shrugged sheepishly.

"What's going on?" on he asked.

"Dad's worried about me running the shop alone," she rolled her eyes and shrugged again.

Yusuke chuckled and looked over at Kuwabara ad Yukina. "Well you two have a safe trip. We're going to head out."

Kuwabara stretched and nodded, "Same here. I'm exhausted." He handed the key to his truck to Yukina. "You drive babe." She nodded and waved goodbye to Keiko and Yusuke before climbing up into the black SUV.

Yusuke turned to Keiko and smiled. "So I guess I'll just follow you home?" Keiko nodded and turned to her car to climb in.

* * *

"Ready girls?" Botan asked as she teased large curls in the mirror. She wasn't sure why she was dressing up so much for this foreign party. Kurama most definitely wouldn't be there.

"Yep," Lin replied perkily as she stood from Botan's vanity. "You look hot! Careful or Kurama might get replaced." She teased as she admired

"Not even!" Botan chuckled, "There's no man out there that would ever accomplish that!"

"Where is this party at anyways?" Misa asked looking over at the girls from Botan's bed.

"Somewhere on the rich side of town" Botan shrugged. "We'll call Shiro or Moshi when we're on our way."

"Well let's go now." Misa stated gathering her things, "I want to talk to Moshi."

"Forget him Misa," Botan stressed as they descended the stairs, "Moshi's just a guy. And he's a loser at that." Misa didn't respond but simply opened the back door to Botan's car and got in.

The three made there way to the house that the party was supposed to be held, with the help of Shiro on the phone. After about thirty minutes they pulled in for of a large house with a few nice cars parked in front of it. They got out of the car and Botan rang the door bell.

"Hey ladies!" Shiro greeted. He had two large bottles of vodka in each hand and was visibly wasted. "What? No Keiko?"

"Uhh… yeah she decided to hang with Yusuke tonight remember." Botan said, as they walked past him into the house. The music was blasting but there weren't many people there, and from the looks of things it was supposed to be that way.

"I thought you said this was a party?" Lin asked looking around as well. There were about six girls sitting in the living room with about five guys, one of which was Moshi.

"It's more of a get together." Shiro stated walking up behind them. "Which reminds me, how old are you two?"

Lin looked at Misa then at Botan, whom both shrugged, "Umm…"

"You're juniors right?" Shiro asked, trying to recall. "So you're what? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Both girls simply nodded. Shiro just shrugged, "Whatever, C'mon."

They followed the older boy into the living room, where Moshi and the unfamiliar guys and girls were drinking and laughing. Misa eyed Moshi as he flirted with a cute girl that looked to be older than her.

The group talked about drank for about twenty minutes before Botan finally asked, "So who's house is this anyway?"

"Its mine friend Karasu's house." Shiro replied nonchalantly. There was a sitting on his lap who looked to be just about as drunk as him.

"Karasu?" Botan mumble to herself, _'Where do I know that name from?'_ she tried to rack her brain for an answer, but the alcohols effects were starting to take it toll on her.

"Umm…where is Karasu?" Botan asked Shiro, who was now lip locking with the girl. His only response was to point upstairs.

"Hey Shiro where's the bathroom?" Lin asked. Again Shiro pointed upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Lin mumbled standing to leave, but Botan grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to go to the bathroom alone," She scolded, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too" Misa mumbled as she gave another glance at Moshi, who was now kissing the pretty girl in her neck.

The three ventured upstairs and found the bathroom. "We'll wait outside," Botan stated.

"He's such a creep." Misa groaned pouting her lips, "We should just go."

"Well heads up because here he comes." Botan mumbled motioning towards the approaching boy.

"Hey Misa. Can we talk?" he asked motioning his head towards the door across the hall.

Misa looked to Botan for guidance but got nothing but a shrug in return. _'Where's Keiko when you need her'_

"C'mon, I need to tell you something." He grinned flashing his charming smile.

Misa could resist a smile back. She sighed, "Okay, just for a little while." She turned to Botan and smiled sheepishly.

Botan just rolled her eyes and shrugged. She turned to the door and knock. "Are you okay in there Lin?" the response she heard was Lin vomiting. "Eww…" She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the door.

About five minutes had passed before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She stood and glanced down the dark hallway and could make out a figure approaching.

"Was my get together that boring that you had to hideout upstairs" a voice chuckled, seconds later the boy stepped into the light in front of Botan. She gasped; it was Karasu, the guy from the mall. The one Kurama warned her about.

"I'm Karasu." He extended his hand. Botan just stared at his wearily. "And you are?" he pressed drawing his gloved hand back.

"Botan," she stated quietly. "And I know who you are."

Karasu simply chuckled, "You're Kurama's friend right?"

"_Girlfriend_" she corrected him smugly.

"Yeah well Kurama did always have great taste in women," he smirked. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Umm…yeah my friend." She replied pointing at the bathroom. "I think she had a little too much to drink." Karasu chuckled. Despite his slightly creepy nature, he was actually very attractive.

"Well why don't you come downstairs with me and wait for her there." He suggested gently taking her hand.

"Uhh…No I'd better wait here. Besides my other friend is in that room with Moshi." She added pointing to the door behind him.

Karasu looked back at the door and smirked, "In that case she'll be in there for quite some time.

"Well I'll just wait for them here, and then we'll probably be taking our leave." Botan smiled, "but thanks for the hospitality."

"Aww…" Karasu cooed feigning hurt. He pressed his weight against hers and began stroking her blue locks. "Did Kurama convince you that I was some kind of bad guy?"

"Uhh…Karasu I'm not really comfortable right now." She stuttered. Her body was beginning to shake, and she wanted nothing more than to push him away, but oddly a part of her was becoming attracted, as he ran his hands down her side. What was going on?

"I figure Kurama did me a favor by taking care of my girlfriend. It's only right I return the favor? Right?" he whispered in her ear. He grinned as she slowly nodded, and her knees gave in, causing her to fall into him.

"I see that ecstasy is kicking in." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her to keep her standing.

"I didn't take any pills." She slurred.

"Everyone down there has. It's mixed into the drinks." He informed her leading her towards the bedroom he had come out of. "C'mon on let's get a little more acquainted."

Botan didn't respond but simply allowed herself to be guided down the hallway.

* * *

Yusuke sat in the Yukimura's living room across from Kei, as he confided in Yusuke his fears of leaving his daughter alone and unprotected as well as overwhelmed by the shop. Yusuke could understand Kei's fears and worries, but at the same time he felt bad for the erotic thoughts that were running through his mind. A week alone with Keiko in their house? If only Kei knew.

"So what do you say Yusuke?" Kei asked snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Just a week, you and Jin can just crash here and help out whenever you can?"

Yusuke nodded, "Of course,"

"Thank you so much Yusuke," Kotomi gushed giving him a hug. Yusuke grinned, _'No, thank you!' _he thought naughtily as he looked over a Keiko, who was yawning.

"Well, we've got an early flight so we'd better be going to bed," Kotomi stated standing up straight from the hug.

"Yeah," Kei agreed stretching. "Congrats on your win Yusuke,"

"Thanks Kei, Have a safe trip." He replied as the couple went upstairs. Keiko smirked at him while sashaying over to sit next to him. "What are you smirking at?" he chuckled looking over at her."

"You Mr. Urameshi." She stated, "And your perverted mind."

Yusuke gasped feigning hurt. "Whatever do you mean Ms. Yukimura?"

"Nothing at all," she giggled, "So are you really going to keep me company?"

"You heard what I told your folks. Of course I will." He replied nudging her with his shoulder, "I'll probably be just as worried about you being here by yourself."

"Well aren't you just the sweetheart," Keiko joked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks, I try," he grinned back.

"But I'm sure you'll be so tied up in hanging out with Jin, you'll forget all about me." Keiko pouted, "Good thing Yukina comes back Monday."

"We'll both be here babe. You know Jin can't resisted your cooking." He winked.

Keiko smiled and shook her head, "Well, I'd better head to bed, I've got to wake up early and take my parents to the airport."

"So I guess I'll come by in the morning?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, Fuji leaves in the morning too."

"Guess I'll see you bright and early then…" Yusuke replied leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"C'mon Misa, don't act like that." Moshi whined. The two were still in the dark room, and Moshi was still trying his hardest to get Misa to have sex with him.

"No Moshi. I'm upset with you," Misa shot back. "Plus I don't really feel good." She was never one to drink heavily, but she could usually handle having one drink. Yet, for some reason she was feeling sickly, and her body temperature was rising.

"Well come over here. I'll make you feel real good." Moshi slurred and then chuckled, falling back on the bed again.

"Ugh, No Moshi. I'm never having sex with you again! You don't claim me; you have sex with a bunch of other girls, and you hardly ever speak to me!" She yelled looking back at him disgusted. "I'm leaving!" she stood and advanced towards the door, but was halted when Moshi jumped up and roughly grabbed her hand.

"Misa I don't have time for these games." He growled closing his eyes.

"Well I'm not playing any." She shot back snatching her arm away. "Keiko was right about you." She mumbled.

This caused Moshi to laugh. "What could that stuck up little bitch possibly have to say about me. She's got bigger fish to fry." He replied harshly, referring to Yusuke.

"Ugh, whatever I'm leaving." Misa replied roughly swing the door open and entering the hallway. She walked out of the room, just as Lin was emerging from the bathroom, looking terrible ill.

"Misa, I don't feel so good," her best friend whined like a little kid.

"C'mon Lin, where's Botan?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Let's go home."

Lin nodded, "Okay. But I don't know where she is."

Misa was about to replied when Moshi emerged from the room and bumped her hard on purpose as he passed. She rolled her eyes and turned her head down the hall where she heard a voice.

"Moshi, what's that room down there?" Misa asked still looking at the door at the end of the hallway. Moshi didn't respond but just continued his walk down the stairs. Misa sighed,

"Lin, stay right here." She commanded. After Lin gave a grumbled response, Misa slowly advanced down the all. She could faintly hear a man's voice talking, and was close to assuming that it was simply a couple of teenagers "fooling around". It was until a girl began to speak, that she realized that Botan was in there too.

Misa gasped and sprinted to the door. She began to call Botan's name and beat on the door frantically.

Botan lay on her back talking randomly due to the drugs and alcohol. Above her was her sweethearts swore enemy, hurriedly trying to undress her.

She giggled as his finger would quickly brush against the skin of her topless upper half as he fought with her remaining clothing below.

"You know, I have a boyfriend. And he really wouldn't like this." She laughed.

"Yeah, well he's been in my shoes once before." Karasu mumbled as he unzipped her tight jeans.

"Oh yeah, he did tell me about your girlfriend," she slurred and laughed some more. "Bummer huh?"

"Yeah," Karasu mumbled venomously. He was just about to slide her jeans down when…

"BOTAN!" Misa voice yelled, followed by loud beating against the wooden door.

Karasu groaned in frustration. "What the hell!" he growled jumping off of a giggling Botan and walking over the door.

Misa continued to knock and yell, until the door rapidly swung open and there appeared a tall, thin dark haired boy.

"Can I help you?" He growled angrily.

Misa looked around him at the king sized bed in the center of the room. There was Botan sprawled across the bed visibly inebriated.

"Uhh, yeah we have to leave now," she stammered, nervously looking up at the guy.

"Okay…then go," he replied rudely, shooing her away.

"No!" she yelled, stopping the door as he tried to close it in her face, "Not without Botan."

"She's a little busy." He growled in frustration.

"I don't care I'm not leaving her!" Misa replied sternly. She quickly pulled her cell phone out and flashed it towards him. "I'm calling the police!" she threatened.

Karasu groaned and rolled his eye. He stepped aside and motioned for Misa to enter. "Go ahead, take her and get the fuck out." He growled.

Misa quickly walked over to the bed, "Get up Botan lets go!"

The three girls made their way down the stairs and out of the house, not even bothering to speak to anyone of the other teens at the party.

* * *

Yukina looked over and smiled at her boyfriend, who was fast asleep in the passenger seat of her car. It was 9:00am, and the two were in route to their hotel in Chiba. Yukina sighed as she thought of the next seventy-two hours of hell she'd probably endure with Noriko and 'The Aunts'. She knew Kazuma would have her back, but she still wanted this to be a great weekend for him with his family.

Her thoughts reverted to Keiko. By now, her parents should be a flight headed to their luxurious cruise. Keiko would have the house to herself, for some much needed alone time with Yusuke. Yukina smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at babe?" Kuwabara's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Just thinking…" she replied softly, keeping her focus on the road.

"About?"

"Keiko and Yusuke." Yukina stated simply.

"Random," Kuwabara chuckled, sitting up in his seat and fixing the recline back to its original position. "So are you ready for this weekend with my family?"

"I know its random, I was just thinking how good this week alone with each other, will be for them… and as for this weekend…" she paused and gave a heavy sigh. "I just want things to go smoothly. I want you to have a wonderful weekend with your family, without worrying about me or your mother's feelings towards each other." She instructed sternly.

"Yes, Mam" Kuwabara replied playfully.

"So Shizuru will be there in the morning?" Yukina asked glancing over at Kuwabara, just as he nodded 'yes'.

"Yeah, I guess Hiro had to work today, so they're coming up first thing in the morning. That way you'll have someone to sit with…" he trailed off. _'He goes nothing…'_

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked confused. "I'm not sitting with you?"

"No, umm…I'm the best man…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Kazuma!" Yukina wined. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because Yukina, I knew you'd change your mind about going if you knew you had to sit at the table with my mother with out me." He admitted quietly.

"You mother has to sit at the same table as me?" Yukina asked in a stressed tone.

"Well, yeah they've got the seating split up into bride's side and groom's side. And I'm sure you'll be assigned to the same table as mom." He explained.

"Well, now I'm completely ready for this weekend to be over." Yukina moaned. "Kazuma, you could have told me so I could at least be prepared for her."

"Prepare for what babe?" Kuwabara raised a brow. "Just be yourself"

"That's not what I meant." Yukina sighed, "I mean mentally and emotionally."

Kuwabara remained quiet and nodded his head.

"But, I guess I can suck it up for one night. I mean Shizuru's coming right?" she paused and looked over at him for clarification; he nodded. "Good, so I won't be completely alone."

"Babe, everything will be just fine." Kuwabara assured her.

Yukina simply sighed and returned her full attention on the road ahead.

* * *

While Yukina was dreading the upcoming weekend with Kuwabara's parents, Keiko was anticipating one without hers. Not that she was excited to see her parents board the plane to a neighboring prefecture for their week long cruise, but it was a much needed vacation for them, and some much needed quality time with the love of her life after the past drama.

It was early Saturday morning, and Keiko and Fujiko sat downstairs chatting for a few minutes before Fujiko was to make the trip home for a week.

"So, a week alone with Yusuke eh?" Fujiko stated raising a brow a smirking.

"No completely, I mean I'm sure Jin will be here too." Keiko shrugged.

"Whatever. Just be careful not to end up like this!" Fujiko joked, patting round belly. Keiko simply laughed it off. "Well I guess I'll be leaving now." Fujiko continued, while lifting her self from the couch. "I'll see you next weekend."

"Bye," Keiko replied softly, watching Fujiko exit the house. She turned and looked at the clock on the wall; it was 09:15am. She wasn't expecting to hear from Yusuke for a couple of hours, and the restaurant would be opening in 45 minutes so she decided to shower and get dressed, and set up for her first day running the restaurant alone.

Once she finished her shower and dressed, she found that she had received a text message from Yusuke, asking if she was awake. She texted back her reply and headed down to the restaurant.

The first couple of hours were relatively slow, but the lunchtime brought plenty of customers, as well as a timely Yusuke.

"Hey you!" Keiko beamed as she stood in front of the stove preparing dishes. "Here, get to work," she chuckled throwing him an apron.

Yusuke grabbed it and did as told, the whole time wearing a signature smirk. The two double-teamed the rush, and by 2 o'clock they were able to relax.

"So, Dad also gave me permission to close the shop down early for the week. We'll shut down at five. That way we can actually enjoy our break."

"Sounds like a plan" Yusuke smiled. He was just about speak again when Keiko's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Botan! Oh, nothing just in the restaurant with Yusuke. No business is dead now. Yeah, sure come on over. Is everything okay?" Keiko's voice harbored slight concern when she asked that question, causing Yusuke to feel uneasy. "Okay, see you soon. Bye"

Yusuke waited until she hung her cell phone up, and then spoke, "Everything alright?"

"I don't know. She sounded kind of down. But she's on her way over," Keiko explained.

"I guess our romantic alone time is on hold then?" Yusuke stated, feigning hurt.

Keiko chuckled and playfully punched him before leaning over the counter and planting a kiss on his lips.

"In due time my love." She stated, and then threw at towel at him. "Now go clean the tables."

Yusuke only chuckled again and did as he was told.

* * *

Read/Review.

Next chapter soon; I promise.


	44. Triple Dates and Wedding Cake

Botan was in deep thought as she made the trip to the Yukimura's restaurant. Misa and Lin had spent the night with her, and Misa replayed the events that occurred at last night's party. Botan now harbored a mixture of fear and guilt. Fear of what could have happened to her, and guilt for what she might have almost done last night.

She contemplated on whether or not to tell Kurama what happened. He had warned about Karasu and is ill ways, but what if he took the whole situation the wrong way. What if he broke up with her for being "reckless"? She shuttered at the thought!

She pulled in front of the restaurant doors and parked. When she entered the restaurant she smiled slightly at the slight of the two love birds kissing.

"Sorry to interrupt" She said softly.

"No problem," Keiko replied blushing lightly.

"What's up Furuga?" Yusuke greeted.

"Hey guys," Botan replied softly.

"Okay, spill." Keiko stated, taking a seat on the counter. "What's going on?"

Botan sighed, as she sat on one of the bar stools next to Yusuke and Keiko. "Remember that party last night?"

"The one Shiro and Moshi were talking about?" Yusuke asked.

Botan nodded, "Well something happened…" She went on to tell them everything that happened. There was a brief silence after she finished as Keiko and Yusuke let the information register.

"Well," Keiko began, breaking the silence. "The good thing is Misa got you guys out of there before anything serious happens."

"Yeah, but what about Kurama? What shout I tell him?" Botan asked desperately.

"The truth," Keiko replied.

Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if this Karasu guy has got some kind of vendetta against Kurama, its best you tell him what happened."

"Yusuke's right, Kurama should know everything, just in case." Keiko added, "Remember what happened to Yukina…"

"Yeah," Botan mumbled. "I guess that's my next stop…"

"I knew I should have just gone to that party," Yusuke stated angrily. "I wish that bastard would have tried anything while I was there."

"Well maybe it's a good thing you weren't there…" Keiko replied.

Botan only chuckled, "So how's the first day of business going?"

"Pretty good," Keiko replied just as some customers walked in. "We close up shop at 5pm."

Botan nodded and turned to Yusuke as Keiko walked over to take the family of fours order. "It was really nice of you to come over and help Keiko out this week"

"Yeah, I owe it to Kei and Kotomi. And especially Keiko." He replied looking over at the pretty brunette. Truth-be-told this week alone with Keiko was more of a treat to Yusuke than it was anybody. He couldn't wait to see what a night of spending the night together had to hold.

"So how have you been?" Botan asked.

Yusuke knew she was referring to the Yuri incident, so he simply replied, "Great,"

Botan nodded leaving it at that, "Well I guess I'll head over to the flower shop. I'm sure Kurama's there." She stated standing from her seat.

"Don't me nervous Botan," said Keiko, who had returned and was now preparing the guests orders. "Kurama's a pretty understanding person, and I bet he'll be more concerned than anything."

Botan sighed, "I hope you're right. You two have fun, but not too much," she added with a wink. The couple simply laughed as the blue haired girl exited the restaurant.

* * *

Yukina quietly played the background once they had arrived at the hotel and Kuwabara mingled with his family members. He introduced her to some uncle and cousin's that she hadn't yet met, but beside her polite "nice to meet you" response, Yukina was silent. Everyone who had already met her at Christmas was in awe to see her again. Kazuma had never brought a girl around them, let alone twice; this must be a serious relationship, they all thought.

Noriko and the aunts greeted Kuwabara with open arms, but were sure to show Yukina the coldest shoulder they could muster up. Yukina simply ignored them and kept her arm linked to Kuwabara's. After they said their hellos, the two head up to their room to put they're bags up.

"Babe, how are you feeling?" Kuwabara asked as he sat their bags on the floor next to the queen sized bed.

"Just a little tired from the drive," Yukina responded quietly.

"Want to take a nap?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that," Yukina replied smiling, "But you don't have to stay up here with me. You've got your whole family down there. Go have some time with them."

"But babe…" he began but was interrupted.

"No Kazuma, I'm fine. I'll just take a short nap, and I'll come looking for you in an hour or two." She assured him, shooing him out of the room.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Okay, have a good nap babe, I love you." He replied, kissing her full on the lips.

"I love you too," she replied before closing the door on his retreating form.

Yukina turned and stretched, before walking over to the bed passing out horizontally.

Her one or two hour nap turned into a full sleep session and five hours later she found her self walking up in the late afternoon. She got up and stretched, checking the clock for the time.

"I can't believe I've slept most of the day away," she mused to herself. She walked over to her bag and went through her stuff for something to change into. After a quick shower she redressed in a yellow sundress and matching sandals, and headed out the door.

After riding the elevator four floors down to the lobby, Yukina searched with no avail for Kuwabara. _'Where is he?' _she thought to herself as she made her way through the crowd of family members.

"Looking for someone?" She heard a familiar voice ask her from her side. It was a woman's voice so she knew it wasn't him. She turned to meet the eyes of Nika, Kuwabara's oldest aunt and Kaziharu's mother. Next her was Noriko, and her other sisters, Saita and Yume.

Yukina wanted so badly to ignore them and walk away. But if they could help her find Kuwabara, then she was all for talking to them for just a second.

"Yes, actually." She began walking closer to the table that they were sitting at. "I'm looking for Kazuma, have you seen him."

Noriko smirked, "Can't say that I have," she replied before taking a drag from her cigarette. Saita and Yume smiled, while Noriko just stared expressionlessly at Yukina.

"Oh, Okay thank you," Yukina replied before attempting to walk away.

"Well now, don't you want to have a seat with us?" Nika called, stopping Yukina.

"Yes dear, come talk to you're lovely aunts." Saita added giggling.

"Don't forget your future mother-in-law," Yume added sarcastically. Noriko simply sat there and looked on.

"Umm, no I'd better go find Kazuma." Yukina replied quietly.

"Now don't be rude Yuka," Nika called out, purposely mispronouncing her name.

"Her name is _Yukina,_" Another female's voice came from behind Yukina. She turned to find Zuki standing there, looking tall and fabulous with an angry look on her face. "And I don't blame her for not wanting to sit with a bunch of old spiteful women." She added venomously.

"Excuse me!" Nika bellowed, "I don't like that attitude that you're directing towards me Zuki!"

"Well Nika, I definitely don't like yours either," Zuki snapped back. "Now I usually won't allow myself to stoop to your evil levels, but I have got to stand up for Yukina," Zuki continued, "She's a sweet girl, and your unnecessary cruelty is just so…well unnecessary." Zuki paused, and to Yukina's amazement, gave a quick chuckle at her own joke before returning to her serious previous state. "Now, this is _my _wedding and _my _weekend, and unlike you four, Yukina here is _my _very welcome guest. So you will treat her respectfully or stay away from her.

The four women sat there almost speechless; almost.

"Zuki let me tell you something!" Nika's voice boomed as she stood from her seat. "I wish my son had never met you. And as for us not being welcomed here; well _you _are the one not welcomed. You're not welcomed in this family!"

Zuki only smirked, "Well get used to it, because after tomorrow, we will be sharing the same last name." she shot back. Her next comment was directed towards Noriko. "And as for you, Yukina makes your son completely happy, so be looking forwards to having her share your same name as well. C'mon Yukina, Kazuma's this way." And with that the two girls disappeared into the crowed, leaving the aunts speechless.

* * *

Kurama smiled as the door chime rang and in walked the love of his life.

"Hello Sweetheart." He greeted as she walked over to the counter. "What brings you in here?"

"Just wanted to talk…" Botan replied quietly, leaning against the counter.

Kurama noted the slight gloom in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Botan sighed and decided to just cut to the chase. "Remember that party I went to last night? With Misa and Lin and Shiro?"

"Yeah," Kurama nodded. He was beginning to get slightly worried.

"Well, I was there and I had a drink. I guess the guys had the drinks laced with XTC, because before I know it I was out of it."

"Wow, are you okay?" he asked beginning to get really concerned.

"I'm fine, but…" she paused. "The party was being hosted by….Karasu…"

"What!" Kurama exclaimed interrupting her. "I told to stay away from him Botan he's dangerous!"

"I know baby, if I had known it was his party I would have never gone. But I didn't find out until it was too late." She explained desperately.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" he asked.

Botan was just about to reply when the door chime sounded, and a regular customer enters the shop. Kurama lifted a finger, letting her know that they'd finish the conversation once the guest had left the shop.

The lady seemed to take forever. _'C'mon Mrs. Ishiashi, you shop here everyday!' _Botan thought frustrated as she stood there with her arms folded for another twenty minutes.

Finally the elderly woman bid her farewells and left the couple alone in the shop again.

"So, what happened?" Kurama asked as he walked back over to her. This time instead of going behind the counter, he stood in front of it, leaning against it.

Botan sighed. "From what I can remember, and what Misa told me, he approached me in the hallway while I was waiting for Lin to come out of the bathroom. I remember him mentioning you, and then I backed out. When Misa noticed I was gone she found us in his bedroom…and he was trying too…well you know…" Botan stopped and looked up at him.

Kurama was silent for a few moments, just taking it all in. Meanwhile Botan was going crazy inside. She wanted nothing more than for him to speak. She needed to know if he was upset with her, or if he'd really be as understanding as Keiko and Yusuke had assured.

"Kurama…" She spoke up after a few more minutes of silence. "Are… are you mad at me?"

Kurama sighed, "No Sweetheart. I'm more scared for you than anything."

"Well I can assure you I'm steering clear of him for good." Botan stated giving a weak smile.

"That would be wise." Kurama replied. "He's a pretty crazy guy."

"I can tell," Botan chuckled.

* * *

"It went well Mom, Not too busy, just steady," Keiko explained to her mother over the phone. It was about six in the evening and her parents had called to check on their first day running the shop. As Kotomi continued to talk about the first day on the cruise ship and all of the luxuries, Keiko looked over to the naked teen boy lying next to her under the covers. She and Yusuke had just finished making love, when he phone rang.

Yusuke lay there noticeably frustrated with the phone call that was interrupting his cuddling time. Keiko only giggled and mushed his head into the pillow.

"That sounds great mom. Huh? Yusuke? He's Uhh, right here. We're watching TV." Keiko replied hesitantly. "I guess on the pull out couch, if he spends the night. Okay, well were going to continued hanging out now mom, Love you guys, bye" Keiko ended the conversation hurriedly.

"Finally!" Yusuke huffed, pulling Keiko down to lay against him.

"Oh hush," Keiko scolded, "You know my parents miss me."

Yusuke simply nodded.

"I can't imagine how it'll be when I leave for America." Keiko added solemnly. She looked over at Yusuke and sighed. "It'll suck leaving you guys so long."

"What about holidays and vacations?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"I'm not coming home for either, I won't be returning until after I graduate." She answered. "I just know that if I come home on holidays I'll never want to go back…" she mumbled.

Yusuke nodded, "I understand."

"But hey, its just four years right?" Keiko added lightheartedly

"Yeah, _just_" Yusuke mocked chuckling.

"Are you going to…wait for me?" Keiko asked suddenly.

Yusuke shrugged. "Are you going to wait for me?"

Keiko's immediate answer response what "Of course" but as soon as the words left her lips she thought about Robbie. Maybe something would happen between the two of them in the four years they'd spend together.

"Well then, I'll be right here waiting on you babe." Yusuke replied with a smile.

Keiko gave a big smile and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him full on the lips. Maybe something would happen with Robbie in America, but Yusuke would always be her heart.

* * *

"Special delivery!" Zuki sang out as she practically dragged Yukina through the crowd of people and over to Kuwabara and Kaziharu. They were on the opposite side of the large ballroom of the hotel.

"Hey babe," Kuwabara greeted his quietly approaching girlfriend.

"Hey Kazuma," Yukina smiled accepting his embrace.

"How was your nap?" he asked before sipping from the drink in his hand.

"It was pleasant." She smiled.

"I had to rescue her from your mom and the aunts," Zuki stated, standing next to her fiancé.

Kuwabara sighed, "What happened?" he asked looking down at Yukina.

"Nothing serious" Yukina replied, wanting to avoid the drama.

"Just the aunts and your mom being sarcastic as usual," Zuki added, softly bopping to the music. Kuwabara nodded and left it at that.

"Do you drink Yukina?" Kaziharu asked.

Yukina looked up at him in slight amazement. Sure, they had been introduced before, but Yukina wasn't sure if she'd heard him talk before. He was always so quiet. She politely shook her head no.

"You sure?" Zuki asked, "We can get you a drink from the bar, its no big deal."

"I don't drink" she sweetly replied. Zuki only nodded and continued to dance.

After a few more hours of hanging out and mingling with the families, Yukina and Kuwabara made there way through the party and towards their room.

Yukina stood back, while Kuwabara went over to say goodnight to his mom and aunts. She wanted to avoid any unwanted drama that might occur in the presence of the four women.

Once they arrived in there room, Kuwabara immediately hopped in the shower while Yukina changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. She pulled out her cell phone and replied to Botan's text asking how everything was going. She was shocked when Botan went on to explain the events of the party the night before.

"What wrong?" Kuwabara asked as he slipped into the bed beside her.

"Nothing just Botan telling me some stuff." Yukina mumbled her reply as she texted back.

"Oh, so are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It'll be exciting to see how the wedding goes." Yukina answered looking over at him.

"Yeah maybe get a few ideas about ours." Kuwabara winked.

Yukina giggled, "Oh Kazuma, you're so silly."

Kuwabara didn't respond; he simply kissed Yukina's forehead and rolled over to turn of the lights.

* * *

Saturday morning came, and Yukina, Keiko, and Jin were all up preparing for the wave of guest to come through the restaurant. Keiko was cooking, while Yusuke and Jin waited tables for the five hours of business the store was scheduled to be opened.

"I'm not convinced that anyone is going to walk through that door anytime soon…" Jin moaned as he sat at the counted with his chin in the palm of his hand staring at the sidewalk outside the door.

"Yeah, I think my dad talked everyone out of coming this week. All he ever talked about was that cruise and how he and mom would be gone for the entire week." Keiko explained.

"So we're just going to sit around here for the next five hours doing nothing?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean…What else can we do?" Keiko asked.

"Where's Asami?" Jin asked suddenly.

Keiko smiled, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if she was ever going to come by," Jin shrugged.

Yusuke chuckled and shook his head, "Don't tell me you're actually falling for Asami…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Keiko snapped at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"No offense but Asami can be a real bitch sometimes." Yusuke shrugged.

Jin chuckled, "C'mon Urameshi, she's not all that bad; She actually a very nice and wholesome girl." Keiko smirked and nodded in agreement.

"And since when was Jin looking for a _wholesome _girl." Yusuke stated in laughter.

Keiko rolled her eyes and Jin answered, "Seriously Yusuke, she's a really cool chick. She's like the settling down type of girl."

Yusuke gave Jin a look of bewilderment, "_Settling down?_"

"Yeah Yusuke, _settling down!_" Keiko mocked, "You should try it." She added in slight irritation.

"This isn't about me, this is about Jin," he replied smugly. He turned to Jin and continued, "I mean hey, me and Asami aren't the best of friends, but if you like her then I'm all for it."

Jin simply nodded.

"Customer!" Keiko announced excitedly. Yusuke and Jin looked over at the door and watched as an elderly man walk slowly across the street towards the shop, only to continue down the sidewalk past it.

"Damnit," Yusuke and Jin mumbled.

"Sorry guys," Keiko sighed, "I know you guys could be out doing a million other things right now…"

"No problem baby," Yusuke replied leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Anything to be close to you is worth it."

Keiko blushed and quickly changed the subject. "So I got the coolest idea."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked, Jin looked over attentively.

"Well…" Keiko began, "If I can get Asami to come to town for the night, maybe we can all go out on a triple date! Kurama and Botan included."

Jin grinned, "Yeah, sound pretty cool."

"Okay well I'll call her up, and Yusuke you call Kurama and Botan." Keiko said skipping off into the house.

Yusuke looked over at Jin and grinned, "Maybe she'll spend the night…"

"Shut up Urameshi," Jin laughed, "But hopefully…"

* * *

"Sweetheart, I just got a text from Yusuke." Kurama announce to Botan who was sitting in the living room with Shiori watching some sappy drama movie.

"What did it say?" Botan asked looking back curiously.

"Keiko wants us to come on a triple date with them."

"Who's the other couple?" Botan asked.

"Asami and Jin," he replied surprised.

"Well hey I'm down, what time?" she replied happily.

"Later on tonight," he answered as he walked down the hall.

Botan nodded and returned to the movie. It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon, and she and her future mother-in-law had spent the whole morning on the couch watching a movie marathon.

Jiro was at the shop alone, and had reported that everything was fine and that he didn't need much help.

"So Botan," Shiori began, "Do you and Kurama every discuss marriage?"

Botan's eyes widened. "Umm…Not really." She replied. She thought some more and then continued, "Though I can't see myself with anyone besides him."

Shiori nodded, "How old were your parents when they married?"

Botan choked up at the thought, "Right out of high school." She answered. "My dad always tells us that he knew my mother was his one and only from day one. They met when they were teenagers and the summer before their freshman year in college they were married." Botan smiled at the thought. She loved to go through he parents wedding photos with her mother when she was a kid and smile at how beautiful he mother was as a bride. Even after her mother's death she continued to idolize the photos, hoping that one day she could be as beautiful a bride as she mother.

Those images are what got her through all the drama and turmoil of her past boyfriends, because she knew that one day, she'd be that bride.

"Well I only hope you two don't make me wait too long." Shiori spoke finally. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be around, so I hope to see a wedding and some grandkids before my time is up." She chuckled.

Botan smiled, "I promise. You will."

* * *

"You look great babe!" Kuwabara stated happily as he eye Yukina in her dress.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"C'mon babe," Kuwabara pleaded. "It'll only be like half an hour of ceremony and then I'll be right there with you. I doubt mom will say a word to you."

Yukina wasn't facing her boyfriends so she knew it was safe to roll her eyes at his comment. Of course Noriko was going to jump at the chance to say something evil to her. Luckily Taro and Shizuru would be there for some slight protection.

"Zuki went wedding planning crazy babe, I'm sure everything is mapped out perfectly out there. You and mom will be away from each other." Kuwabara added, trying to give her some assurance.

Yukina nodded, she knew she was being selfish. This day was about Zuki and Kaziharu, not her and Noriko. "I'll be fine Kazuma." She stated turning around and walking towards him.

Kuwabara smiled and offered his arm to her, she accepted and the couple exited the room in route to reception hall of the hotel where the wedding would be held.

Once they reached the doors outside of the room, Kuwabara kissed Yukina's cheek and disappeared in the opposite direction of the hallway where the groom and groomsmen where meeting.

Yukina took a deep breather and slowly pushed the door open. She peeked in first and saw that, for the most part, the room was pretty empty. There were about ten people mostly on the bride's side of the room. Unfortunately, Yukina was able to spot Noriko on the groom's side chatting with her husband. She walked over and found her assigned seat on the opposite side of Noriko, with Shizuru and Hiro separating her and Noriko on the left, and Taro separating her on the right. She greeted both of Kuwabara's parents and received and pleasant hello from Taro and a forced _"hello" _from Noriko.

The reception hall was beautiful. White and blue decorations and bouquets adorned every table of the spacious room in which the ceremony and reception would be held.

Yukina pulled her cell phone out and silenced it. She wondered what her friends where doing back at home, and wanted nothing more than to be with them right now.

"So Yukina," Taro began, "Are you and Kazuma driving back tonight?"

"The plan is to drive back in the morning." She replied shyly smiling.

Taro nodded, "Yeah we're going to wake up in the morning and drive back home as well. Right Noriko?" he stated looking over at his wife in an attempt to get her to loosen up on the young girl.

Noriko simply nodded.

There was a moment of silence after Taro failed attempt to get his wife to be cordial to Yukina. That silence was quickly filled has Shizuru and her boyfriend approached.

"Hey mom, dad." She greeted. She looked over at Yukina and smiled, "You look great kid."

"Thank you," Yukina smiled.

"This place looks nice." Shizuru mentioned to Hiro, who simply nodded. Yukina wondered if she'd ever get a chance to hear his voice.

"So when can we expect a wedding out of you two?" Noriko asked smiling; these where the first words spoken from her since she halfway greeted Yukina.

Hiro chuckled and Shizuru answered laughing, "I don't know mom, we haven't been thinking about it much."

"Yeah you'll probably see a Kazuma and Yukina wedding before you see us Noriko." Hiro added chuckling some more.

For a split second Yukina was intrigued to hear him speak, he had a calming, soothing voice. Those feelings were quickly replaced by nerves.

'_Great the first time I hear him speak, he's opening a window for Noriko to be mean to me' _Yukina thought to herself as she anxiously awaited Noriko's response while avoiding eye contact with the woman.

Noriko simply made an _"hmph" _and rolled her eyes.

This set Shizuru off. "Seriously mom?" she stated harshly.

"Shiz…" he father warned.

Hiro bit his lip, and a look of regret shadowed his face a he mumbled, "Sorry,"

"No Hiro," Shizuru snapped, "It's not your fault. Mom needs to build and bridge and get over it. Yukina's done nothing to her!"

"Shizuru, I've done nothing to her." Noriko replied defensively.

"Whatever mom," Shizuru stated dropping the subject and leaning back in her seat. Taro looked over and gave Yukina a quick apologetic smile, to which Yukina smiled back and then continued to watch the many people file into the room and find their name cards at the tables.

About ten minutes later the ceremony began, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to make their way down the aisles one by one as the music played.

Kuwabara entered last of all the groomsmen, and was escorting Zuki's maid of honor, her younger sister. The couple paused and smiled for the photographer before continuing down the blue carpet the led to the stairs of the chapel style set-up for the wedding. Zuki's sister was pretty like Zuki, with the same long legs, but Yukina was able to tell that the girl was about fifteen years of age.

Once Kuwabara and Zuki's sister made it to their spot on the step, Kaziharu enter escorting his mother down the carpet. Nika smiled bright for the camera and continued to smile has they made it down to where they were to stop.

Next the music changed suddenly and the traditional wedding song began to play from the band, signally for the bride to approach.

Zuki's dress was breathtaking. It was strapless and fitting her thin frame down to her waist, where it then fluffed out into a series of fabric and a train. Her face was made to perfection and her medium length jet black hair was wrapped into an elegant up-do of curls. She sashayed down the aisle with her father, a tall lean man.

Yukina's eyes follow Zuki down the aisle, and a series of quiet _"She's so beautiful"_.

When Yukina spotted Nika again she was surprised to the older woman scowling.

"_Who could possibly be scowling at the bride in a wedding?" _Yukina thought to herself. There was no doubt about, Kuwabara's mother and aunts had serious issues.

The ceremony went on beautifully. The groomsmen pulled the old 'where's the ring?' trick and the vows were lovely and heartfelt. Once the couple was pronounced man and wife everyone stood and cheered, with the exception of four spiteful women, who simply stayed seated and lazily clapped.

To Yukina the entire ceremony was unbelievable.

* * *

"Hello?" Asami answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hey Asami!" Keiko greeted. "What are you doing?

"Nothing, I was actually just about to text you." Asami replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, today was my last day of work until next week." Asami stated as she entered her house.

"Great! Well tonight you should come to town." Keiko stated cheerfully.

"Why?" Asami asked quizzically.

"Well…" Keiko said a silent prayer before continuing, "I was planning an awesome triple date tonight. Me and Yusuke, Botan and Kurama, and since Yukina and Kuwabara are out of town, I figured you and Jin wouldn't mind taking their place." She crossed her fingers hoping her friend would agree to it.

Asami laughed on the other end. "Wow, playing matchmaker Keiko?"

"No!" Keiko giggled. "Honestly Jin asked about you and the idea popped in my head. So come out here. He really wants to see you."

"What makes you so sure?" Asami asked. "I mean I'm still convinced her just wants sex."

"No! He was seriously just over here talking about how you're the settling down type." Keiko explained.

"Really?" Asami asked shocked.

"Yep," Keiko beamed. "So, dinner and a movie?"

Asami pondered the offer. She was very interested in Jin, even after the night they were at his house. But Asami was never the easy type, and she definitely wasn't ready to give into his advances. Still, what harm could a triple date do?

"Okay, I'll be out there by six." She answered.

"Yay!" Keiko screeched. "Can't wait to see you!"

Asami giggled and promised again to be there later that day before hanging up.

Keiko entered the restaurant again and found Yusuke and Jin servicing an elderly couple. She smiled at the two boys and waited for them to finish serving the plates before speaking.

"Who cooked?" she asked.

"I did," Yusuke answered nonchalantly. "It was just some beef and rice. Simple stuff."

Keiko smiled and nodded. "Well Asami agreed, and she'll be here at six. I was thinking dinner and then a movie."

Jin grinned, "Good thing I brought extra cash with me."

Keiko smirked and nodded, "No way, Asami way too independent to let you pay for her."

"We'll see…" Jin simply replied.

"Well Kurama and Botan agreed so we're good." Yusuke announced.

"Great, well we've got about an hour left until five." Keiko reminded the boys, who nodded. _"Tonight is going to be great!"_

* * *

Yukina beamed at her approaching boyfriend. Kuwabara had two plates in his hands and was, as promised, coming to sit with her at the reception. Noriko hadn't said much more of anything else during the ceremony, but Yukina was still excited to see Kuwabara approaching.

"Hey babe!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Kazuma," Yukina replied softly. She blushed as he took a seat next to her; he looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" he asked her.

"Yes. It was very beautiful." She replied sweetly.

"_Ahem" _Noriko cleared her throat loudly and eyed her son. "Well hello to you _too_ Kazuma," she stated with a frown.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Hello mom, did you enjoy the ceremony?" Noriko didn't respond, she only put on a hurt face and turned her head away.

"You look very nice little bro." Shizuru spoke, visibly annoyed by her mother's actions.

"Thanks sis, I try." Kuwabara joked.

"Here comes the bride." Taro commented as Zuki and Kaziharu walked towards the table.

"Hey new family!" Zuki greeted cheerfully. Everyone replied except Noriko.

"Congratulations," Yukina greeted as Zuki bent down for a hug and a photo.

"Thanks cousin!" Zuki smiled. "Stand up, I want a pic with me and my hubby and you and your future hubby!" The four of them posed side by side for a few photos, all the while Noriko sat looked on in a disapproving manner.

As Nika made her way over, Kuwabara thought it would be wise to step away from the group with Yukina before the woman had the chance to strike.

"Oh Kazuma, where are you two going?" Too late, she had caught them walking off.

"Just to get some cake," Kuwabara lied.

"Well, I want to have a few words with you and your girlfriend." Nika informed him with a fake smile.

"What's up?" Kuwabara asked, protectively putting his arm around Yukina.

"Just wondering when we get to see you two take vows." She stated sarcastically.

Kuwabara ignored the sarcasm and answered truthfully. "In the near future aunt Nika,"

Nika and Noriko frowned. "Excuse me?" Noriko stated.

"I'm sure after college we'll be ready." He stated hugging Yukina tighter. Yukina turned red with embarrassment.

Noriko made a frustrating grunt and stood from the table and left the reception hall.

"I hope your happy Kazuma," Nika scolded, "Look how much you've upset your mother."

"You started it Nika!" Zuki snapped in a low voice so not to alarm her guests.

"Go to hell Zuki," Nika shot back.

"I'll see you there," Zuki retorted before stomping off to a table on her family's side.

"I'll be damned if I let some little whore ruin my family," Nika's comment was directed towards Yukina, who stood there shocked. At that comment Taro stood ready to defuse the drama.

"Its bad enough my own son had to bring his idiot of a _wife _into the picture." She added before storming off.

"Nika!" Kuwabara's voice boomed angrily has he ran after her.

"Shizuru, take care of Yukina," Taro instructed as he stood to leave.

Shizuru nodded and watched as her father and brother exited the room. She turned and found Yukina sitting quietly at the table playing with her fork.

"Kid…" she said quietly, "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay Shizuru." Yukina replied mustering up a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, really."

"It just upsets me that they treat you like that kid," Shizuru continued, "You're too sweet of a person."

Yukina didn't respond; she knew Kuwabara was somewhere extremely upset, and she wanted nothing more than to be there with him.

* * *

"You're bill sir." The waiter spoke as he handed Jin a ticket for both his and Asami's meal.

"Oh no sir, I was paying for my own mean," Asami spoke up. The waiter looked back and forth between her and Jin. Jin waved off her comment and handed his money to the waiter, who simply shrugged and took Kurama's and Yusuke's money as well.

Keiko chuckled as Asami sat there defeated. She knew her friend had too much pride to let a guy pay for her meal, even if I was a date!

"Thanks," Asami said to Jin.

"No problem." He replied smirking as he put is arm around her shoulder.

"Aren't you too quite the couple," Yusuke teased.

Asami rolled her eyes and Jin, of course, laughed. "Shut up Urameshi. You're quite the romantic yourself. As I recall you made sure Keiko ate before we went to dinner so she wouldn't order too much." Jin shot back.

Keiko giggled, "Its okay Yusuke." She said patting him on that back as he feigned hurt.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Botan asked.

Everyone paused and thought about that question. Yusuke responded first, "How about that new scary movie that came out last weekend?"

"Ugh, why a scary movie?" Keiko whined.

"Because it gives us a chance to be cuddled up, duh!" Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, but you always try to scare me!" Keiko shot back.

"I promise I won't this time babe," Yusuke replied extending his pinky.

Keiko smiled and linked her pinky with his. "You better not!"

The group laughed as they all stood and made their way to their cars. Jin had talked Asami into riding to the theatre with him, while Yusuke and Keiko took her car, and Botan and Kurama rode together.

The first couple of minutes of the ride were silent for the two. Jin would occasionally glance over at the shorter girl in his passenger seat who kept her gaze strictly at the window.

"So, I take it you still haven't gotten over that brief period of silence from me?" He stated breaking the silence.

Asami looked over at him and smirked, "Be honest Jin."

Jin silence and gave his signature grin. "Alright, apart of it was me being disappointed in not getting laid that night." He admitted. Before Asami could respond he continued. "But honestly Asami, I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Asami's expression softened from a hard frown to a curious smile. "Really?"

"Really," Jin replied.

Asami pondered his words; she only hoped he was being sincere.

"Well if you're anything like your cousin, then I'll pass." She stated after a while.

Jin chuckled, "Yusuke's not that bad, and he love Keiko like crazy."

"Yeah and every other girl in a five mile radius!" she retorted sarcastically.

"That's all in the past. He's been faithful lately. Ever since the Yuri incident…" Jin explained.

Asami didn't respond. She remains silent for the rest of the ride to the theatre.

While in the theatre Jin shamelessly put his arm around her shoulder, and to Asami's own surprise, she didn't mind!

She glanced over at her best friend who was a few rows down, snuggling Yusuke Urameshi. She looked so happy; so did Botan and Kurama, who was a few seats away from her and Jin.

She looked over at Jin from the corner of her eye. He was really cute, and from what she could tell from his actions, a sweet guy.

"_Maybe he's worth letting my guard down,"_ she pondered to herself.

Down below Keiko and Yusuke were in heaven. During the cliché scary parts Keiko would jump slightly and Yusuke would hold her tight and throw in a tease or two about her being scared.

In that moment Keiko thoughts reverted back to their usual subject lately, leaving him…

* * *

Kuwabara fixed his composure before he reentered the reception hall again. His first line of business was to find Zuki and Kaziharu and apologize for both his and his mother's actions.

He spotted the bride and groom happily visiting at the many tables of family members without a care in the world. He smiled and decided to go get Yukina instead.

"Hey babe," he said quietly as he approached her.

"Hey Kazuma," she replied with a smile.

"What do you say we head out tonight?" he asked giving her a weak smile.

Yukina nodded, "Think we can take a nap first?"

"Yeah," he replied shortly. "Hey Shiz, I'll see you back at the apartment."

"You guys leaving tonight?" Shizuru asked raising a brow.

Kuwabara nodded then looked turned to Hiro and said his goodbye to him as well, before taking Yukina's hand and dragging her over to Zuki and Kaziharu.

"Hey guys," Zuki greeted cheerfully, as if there weren't any previous drama. "Leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're going to head back to the room and take a nap." Kuwabara explained, "We're leaving tonight."

Zuki pouted a little bit, before giving them both hugs and thanking them. Kaziharu did the same, and then the couple exited the reception to their hotel room.

"I hope you and your mother didn't get into too big of an argument." Yukina stated quietly as she crawled into the queen sized bed next to Kuwabara. He didn't respond, only sighed.

"You did, didn't you?" Yukina asked softly.

"I refuse to allow her or her sisters to treat you like shit." He replied simply.

"What happened?" she asked.

Kuwabara shrugged, "I told her that until she can act civil towards you, I wanted nothing more to do with her."

Yukina gasped, "Kazuma!"

"I know. I know it was wrong to say. But I was upset babe." He explained. "I'll keep idle chat out of respect for being my mother, but I'm done trying to make her like you. If she doesn't want to be around you, she won't be around me either."

Yukina remained quiet. She had never intended on breaking up a family. She just wanted to live a peaceful life with her boyfriend, regardless if his mother liked her or not.

"Maybe I should just stay home when you guys have these family events," Yukina suggested, finally breaking the silence.

"You _are_ family." He replied simply.

"That's not what I meant," she chuckled grabbing his chin. "I mean maybe I should stay at Botan's the next time you have Christmas dinner with your family. Or Maybe I should spend the weekend at Keiko's the next time you mom decides to come visit you and Shizuru…"

Kuwabara looked over at her and smirked. "No way babe, just go to sleep." He looked at the clock. It was almost 7pm. "I want to head out by at least nine."

Yukina reluctantly dropped the subject and cuddle next to her boyfriend until the both fell asleep.

* * *

"So…Did you have fun tonight?" Keiko asked Asami. The two were upstairs in Keiko's room chatting. Kurama and Botan had headed straight home after the movie, and Jin and Yusuke went over Yusuke's house. Yusuke wanted to spend the night with Keiko, but Keiko wanted a chance to hang out with Asami, whom she hardly got the chance to see much. And since Asami agreed to help out at the shop the never day, Keiko decided to let Yusuke have the day off.

"Yeah, it was surprising a good night," Asami replied. "Jin was quite the gentleman."

"See I told you." Keiko smiled. "So do you like him?"

"I mean I've always liked him, I was just a little turned off by that night." Asami explained. "I've noticed a change in Yusuke as well."

"For the better right?" Keiko asked. Asami nodded. "Yeah, ever since that whole Yuri thing, he's been so different. I mean we're still not together, but he's always around."

"That could also be because you're about to leave for so long." Asami added.

Keiko nodded, "Yeah." She stated gloomily.

"Every time I talk to you about this you seem gloomier and gloomier. Even through texts!" Asami pointed out. "Do you not want to go?"

Keiko sighed and shrugged, "I don't know Asami. I mean I've always dreamed about this, but not reality is hitting me and I won't see my family and friends for years."

Asami nodded, "That's understandable. I bet it'll be pretty lonely too…"

"I've got a few friends waiting for me out there." Keiko stated, "Remember I told you about Mac, my future roommate, and Robbie…"

"Your future hubby?" Asami joked. "Yeah I remember you texting me about them."

"Yeah, so I won't be completely alone." Keiko continued, "Every time Robbie calls me, I can tell he's anxious to see me again."

"Well maybe it won't be that bad you know?" Asami encouraged, "It'll be an awesome experience."

Keiko didn't respond, but only nodded again. She was tired of the headache she got whenever the subject of her leaving was brought up.

She had two months left in Japan, and she knew that it was now or never to enjoy those few moments she had left with her family, friends, and Yusuke.

* * *

Again sorry it's been so long. Working like crazy!

Read/Review! I WILL UPDATE!

Next chapter ASAP! Don't give up on me.


	45. Guilty Interests

It was Wednesday and business at the restaurant had remained slow with an occasional burst of steady flow of guest. On this particular day Keiko was being accompanied by Botan and Yukina, and the restaurant was no different.

"So where is Asami?" Botan asked. She and Yukina were seated at the counter while Keiko stood against the stoves.

"She is actually with Jin right now," Keiko replied.

"Wow, are those two that serious?" Botan asked. She was aware of the two's close relationship, but never thought they'd actually be dating.

Keiko nodded, "They spend a lot of time together."

"I wish I could have gone on the date with you guys," Yukina spoke.

"I'm sorry you had such a crumby time the wedding," Keiko coaxed. "You never really told us what happened." Botan nodded in agreement.

"Nothing different," Yukina shrugged. "Noriko and her sister were just nasty to me as usual."

"Ugh, I'm so sick of these women, and I haven't even met them!" Botan groaned.

"Well I think we'll all have to have like a quadruple date before I leave," Keiko suggested, the other two girls nodded in agreement. "Well was the wedding nice? Aside from all the drama?"

Yukina nodded and smiled, "I was so beautiful Keiko."

"Funny thing," Botan started, causing both girls to turn towards her. "Shiori asked me about marrying Kurama."

"Random," Keiko replied. Just then her cell phone began to ring. "It's Robbie!" se announced beaming. "Hello," she answered the phone.

"Hey Keiko," he replied, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing in my restaurant with Botan and Yukina; hold on." She paused and put her cell phone on speaker. "Okay I've got you on speaker. Say Hi to the girls."

"Hey ladies," his cool voice came.

"Hi Robbie," Yukina and Botan said in unison.

Botan mouthed to Keiko that Robbie had a sexy voice and surfer accent, to wish Keiko smiled knowingly.

"So Robbie how's that California weather?" Botan asked,

"It's beautiful! Nice and warm," he replied, "Is that…Botan?"

"Yep," Botan beamed, even though it was impossible for him to see it.

"Cool. So what are you lovely ladies up to today?" he asked the three of them.

"Nothing much," Keiko explained, "Just hanging out."

"Yeah, we've got to get as much time with our Keiko before you come and sweep her off her feet," Botan added. Keiko blushed and Yukina giggled softly.

A chuckled could be heard from Robbie end, "Sweep her off her feet huh?" he replied.

"Yep," Botan pressed, "You just make sure you sow our Keiko a good time out there!"

"Oh I will," Robbie assured her laughing. "But Hey, I'm about to go catch some waves. It was nice talking to you guys, and Keiko I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye Robbie." Keiko stated before hanging up.

"Suddenly I feel slightly more comfortable about you going to America." Botan mused.

"Me too," Yukina added with a wink.

"Uhh, thanks guys," Keiko replied with a smile.

"So my boyfriend is at the flower shop," Botan began, "But where are yours?"

"Kazuma and Yusuke are somewhere out and about," Yukina replied.

"Yeah, I think the mall." Keiko added.

"Oh okay." Botan replied. "Hope their not getting into too much trouble." She added jokingly.

* * *

Little did Botan know, trouble was finding itself in Kuwabara and Yusuke's way in the form of a certain, petite, platinum blonde dancer. The two boys were just leaving a shoe store in the mall, completely unaware of the icy blue eyes that locked onto them.

"So, Yukina's birthday is in what, a month?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, May 12th. The weekend after graduation," Kuwabara informed him.

"Cool, so what do you plan on getting her?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Don't know yet, but something big."

Yusuke was about to reply when he was interrupted by a girl stepping in their path.

"Hey guys," Etsumi greeted with a smirk on her face.

Kuwabara groaned at the girl that stood before them, dressed in a white mini skirt and solid pink tank top that pushed her large breast up and out.

"Long time so see," she continued.

"Yeah, Uhh…" Yusuke began but stopped short when he realized he couldn't recall the girl's name. "Uhh…"

"Etsumi," Kuwabara stated dully, helping his friend out.

"Yeah Etsumi!" Yusuke repeated. "How's it going?"

Etsumi giggled, "Going great. What have you two been up to?" she flirted with both boys.

"Nothing much, hanging with our girlfriends." Kuwabara answered smugly.

"Uhh, yeah…" Yusuke joined in, looking over at Kuwabara oddly; sure Etsumi was a slut, but she was still pretty hot. It was okay for Kuwabara to exclude himself from the fun but why throw salt in Yusuke's game?

"How is Yukina?" Etsumi asked with fake concern, "I stopped seeing her at dance class last semester." She added with a smirk.

"She's fine," Kuwabara replied shortly.

"Well next time you see her again tell her I said hello," Etsumi stated digging deeper.

"I will, matter-of-fact we live together." His smug reply had Etsumi fuming.

'_Live together?' _she thought frantically. "Well isn't that nice," she replied with a fake smile. She turned her attention to Yusuke and continued talking. "Well me and some friends are throwing a party this weekend; kind of a 'Back to school' thing. You guys should come."

"Who are the friends?" Yusuke asked curiously, earning a 'Are you serious?' look from his best friend.

"Umm…A few girls from my school and dance class, it'll be at my friends Jun's house though." She answered nonchalantly.

"Jun huh?" Yusuke replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you know her?" Etsumi replied sucking her teeth jealously. Of course he did! Every guy knew Jun. She was the prettiest girl at Etsumi's private school and only dated popular guys.

"I've heard about her." Yusuke replied. "What's the address to this party?"

Etsumi took out a pin and scrap of paper and jotted down the address to Jun's house. She was all giddy inside, excited about having a night with Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Either on would be nice.

"See ya around Etsumi," Yusuke mumbled as he and Kuwabara walked of in the opposite direction.

"You're not seriously considering going to that party, are you?" Kuwabara asked as they cruise towards the Yukimura restaurant.

"Yeah," Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not?"

"Umm, I don't know Yusuke, how about _Keiko_" Kuwabara replied sarcastically.

Yusuke sighed in frustration. "I just want to introduce myself to Jun."

"Who the hell is Jun anyway?" Kuwabara asked slightly irritated.

"Jun, just so happens to be one of the sexiest girls in Tokyo!" Yusuke replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay, umm…" Kuwabara replied confused and not understanding the big deal of the situation.

"She goes to Shinjoji Private School, and she is HOTT!" his friend explained excitedly. "I'd heard little thing about her from around town. She's pretty picky."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Like not just any guy can get with her." Yusuke replied. "But from my sources I've learned that she knows of me." He added with a boast.

Kuwabara busted into laughter, "So you've got your ego boosted over some chick you've never met?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke retorted angrily. "It's not like that! I mean…I've seen a photo of her."

Kuwabara only continued to laugh, "Seriously Yusuke? A photo!"

"Ugh, forget it! Are you going or not?" Yusuke grunted, getting irritated.

"Nope, I'd rather spend a romantic night with my girl." Kuwabara replied still chuckling.

"Besides I know you Urameshi. And the last thing on your mind is an 'introduction'"

"Whatever, I'll get Jin to go," he mumbled as he pulled in front of the restaurant.

"But Keiko is super hott Urameshi, why screw up again over some girl who has a rep?" Kuwabara tried to reason.

"Like I said, it's just an introduction." Yusuke replied getting out of the car. Kuwabara simply rolled his eyes and followed.

"_For now…" _Yusuke added with a thought.

* * *

The rest of the week went by and before the gang knew it, the last weekend of spring break had arrived. It was Friday and Yusuke was at Kuwabara's apartment, desperately trying to convince Kuwabara to come to Jun's party with him.

"I thought you were getting Jin to go!" Kuwabara asked. He was becoming very frustrated with Yusuke constant begging.

"His got a date with Asami tomorrow!" Yusuke whined.

"Well why can't you just go alone?" Kuwabara asked,

"Because, I don't want to!" Yusuke replied.

"Well I've got plans with Yukina,"

"Actually Keiko, Botan, and I are having a girls night Saturday," and soft voice came from the kitchen. Yukina's words caused Yusuke to smile smugly at Kuwabara. "Sorry I over heard you talking," she added with a shrug, noticing her boyfriend's defeated face, before returning to the bedroom.

"See, now you have no excuse but to come." Yusuke stated proudly.

"How about I don't want to," Kuwabara retorted, "That's reason enough."

"Why not though?" Yusuke asked confused, "I mean I'm not asking you to cheat on Yukina or anything," he added in a whisper.

"Still, why put myself in a compromising position?" Kuwabara replied.

"Dude, just come!" Yusuke pressed, "I'm not even planning on staying long, just long enough to see what she's all about."

Kuwabara sighed, "Fine Urameshi, I'm in."

"Awesome!" Yusuke cheered jumping up and down.

"How gay…" Kuwabara mumbled, "Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Uhh," Yusuke stopped and thought about it, looking up at the ceiling, "Oh yeah, Keiko's!" he announced finally before hopping up and exiting the house. "I'll pick you up a ten!" he called back to Kuwabara as he sprinted down the hallway. Kuwabara simply shook his head and closed the door.

Yusuke made it over to Keiko's in twenty minutes. He parents were due home in the morning, so they had one final night alone together in the house.

"What took you so long?" Keiko question as she and Asami where cleaning up the restaurant. They had closed the restaurant about ten minutes ago.

"I was over Kuwabara's." He replied honestly catching the towel she threw at him to clean with.

"Oh, was Yukina there?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke nodded. He looked over at Asami, "Hey Asami," he greeted as he wiped down a table.

"Hi," she replied shortly.

Yusuke only rolled his eyes. _"I still don't see what Jin sees in her." _

"Well since you're company has arrived, I'll be taking my leave," Asami said to Keiko.

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning right?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you here about 10am, so we can be at the airport by noon." Asami clarified.

Once Asami was gone Yusuke spoke, "Man why is she such a bitch?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded.

"Seriously Keiko; I say hi to her she grunts, rolls her eyes and other evil shit." Yusuke continued defensively. "I've done nothing wrong to her."

"Maybe it's not her you did wrong…" Keiko replied softly, as she finished her dishes.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko sighed, and dried her hands on a towel. "Asami's my friend Yusuke; she just takes it really seriously when I cry to her about how much you've hurt me."

"Whatever, Botan and Yukina don't act that way." He replied quickly.

"That's because Botan is your best friend too, and Yukina's too timid to show any anger towards you. But Asami's independent and strong minded attitude makes her come off as a bitch when she sees you. She hates that we're still together." Keiko explained waking over to him.

"Well it's not her business." Yusuke replied.

"True, but she has a right to care." Keiko added.

Yusuke nodded, he was ready to change the subject. "So, what are we going to do on our last night alone in your bedroom?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Keiko gave a sweet smile and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his lips. "What did you have in mind?"

'C'mon," Yusuke said softly, taking her arm and leading her upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Yusuke and Keiko awoke early. Asami was expected to be there around ten o'clock, but Yusuke insisted the two took a shower together first. Keiko blushed at his request but slowly gave in.

The slight of Yusuke's toned body in the shower as the water and soap suds caressed his skin was incredible to Keiko. Despite the cooling of the water hitting her, Keiko's skin was on fire has Yusuke hands journeyed across her body, paying special attention to her breast and butt.

Before they knew it, it was a 9:45pm and the two lovers where sprawled across Keiko's bed making love passionately. It was about 10:15pm when Yusuke reached his climax and Keiko had to hurriedly shower again.

"Will I see you tonight?" Keiko asked as the two walked out of her house. She turned to lock her door while Yusuke responded.

"I don't know yet," he replied scratching the back of his head, "Me and Kuwabara are going out tonight. Maybe after?"

Keiko playfully pouted, "Okay…" she replied, going in for a kiss. But right before their lips met, the sound of a car horn blared.

"I really hate her." Yusuke mumbled, kissing Keiko anyways.

Keiko mumbled, "Have fun tonight."

Yusuke cruised home; thoughts of meeting Jun tonight flooded his mind. He just hoped Kuwabara wouldn't be a party pooper, or not that he wouldn't mind keeping Etsumi occupied enough for him to talk to Jun.

"You look familiar," Atsuko said sarcastically as her only son flopped down on the couch across from her.

"Where's Ben?" Yusuke asked. He had been spending a lot of time away from home, either with Jin around town or at the Yukimura's restaurant with Keiko.

"In Kyoto for business," Atsuko replied, "He left on Wednesday."

"Aww, so you've been here all by your lonesome?" Yusuke teased her.

"Shut up Yusuke," she rolled her eyes and tried to repress a smile. "So what are you doing tonight? Keiko doesn't need your help at the shop?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No, she's on her way now to go pick up her parents. Kuwabara and I are going to a party."

"Without Jin?"

"He's got a date,"

"Another one?" Atsuko asked raised a brow, "With the same girl?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah Asami."

"That his girlfriend?" Atsuko asked. Yusuke simply shrugged. "So you're staying home for a few hours right?" He son nodded, "Good, I'll make us some lunch." She stated standing to go into the kitchen.

"And apple pie?" Yusuke asked turning around frantically.

Atsuko couldn't help but laugh at her son and his excitement for apple pie. "Of course Yusuke, but I'll need you to go buy the stuff for me to make it…"

"Can do," Yusuke agreed jumping up and grabbing his keys.

"But you don't even know what ingredients to get…" Atsuko called,

Yusuke reply came through the closed front door, and was a muffled version of "Apples and pie crust."

"Gotta love that man," Atsuko chuckled to herself as she took out the supplies to make them lunch.

* * *

Kurama scaled the mall for over an hour looking for the familiar face of his long time rival. It had been a week since Botan's encounter with Karasu, and Kurama had been questioning her safety since. So today he told his mother and Jiro he'd be taking the afternoon off to handle some business, and was now searching for Karasu.

He'd search countless hangout spot to no avail, and now the mall, the place that their initial encounter with Karasu occurred.

"Looking for someone?" he heard a voice speak from behind him. He turned and was shock to see who was standing behind him.

"Kuronue?" Kurama spoke in disbelief. "What are you doing in town? And in the mall at that,"

"Just passing through again," Kuronue replied shrugging.

"Okay, but why are you in the mall?" Kurama pressed.

Again Kuronue shrugged, "I followed you here."

"Why?"

"Just to see what you were up to."

Kurama sighed, "I'm looking for Karasu."

"Karasu?" Kuronue repeated curiously. Kurama nodded. "Why?"

"Because," Kurama sighed, "He tried to hurt Botan,"

"Really?" Kuronue raised his brow. "Why would he do that?"

"They were at some party and he drugged her and tried to have sex with her," Kurama explained.

"You didn't answer my question," Kuronue replied. Kurama sighed and lowered his head; this wasn't the time or place that he planned on discussing the past events with his long time friend, Kuronue.

"Because he's still upset with me, over the past," Kurama replied softly.

"What happened in the past?" Kuronue asked, raising a brow and smirking.

Kurama sighed and looked around. No, this was definitely not the place to talk to Kuronue about what happened. But Kurama knew he had to tell him. He scanned his surroundings on last time before deciding it was best to go home, Karasu was no where to be found anyway.

"Come back to my house," he instructed Kuronue, "We'll talk there."

* * *

Yusuke skimmed the aisles looking for the ingredients he needed for his mother's pie. He could almost taste the warm, gooey apples and sugary crust! He was completely oblivious when Etsumi approached.

"_Ahem"_ she cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

"Etsumi…" He stated looking over at her oddly, "What are the odds…"

"Don't seem too surprised Yusuke;" She replied smiling, "A girl's gotta grocery shop you know?"

"Uhh, Yeah." He replied as he grabbed the pie crust and began to walk off.

"Yeah, just getting some things for Jun's party tonight," She added in attempt to get his attention; Mission accomplished.

Yusuke stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that party," he lied, "Tonight right?"

Etsumi nodded, "Yep, you and Kazuma are coming right?"

"Yeah, we might stop by," he replied shortly before again turning away.

"Cool, I'll be sure to put you on the guest list." She shouted as he made his way down the aisle.

Yusuke only waved her off and headed to the check out.

* * *

"Yusuke, Asami, and Jin were a big help mom," Keiko stated at the table. She, her parents, Asami, and Asami's parents were all having lunch at the restaurant.

"That's wonderful, we really appreciate it," Kotomi beamed at Asami.

"Yeah, that was a much needed vacation," Kei added. "That cruise was great."

"It was beautiful Keiko," Kotomi gushed while Asami's parents nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy you guys enjoyed it," Keiko replied genuinely.

The group conversed about the trip and the restaurant for another hour before Asami and he parents left.

"So Keiko," Kei started, as he washed dishes, "You ready for school Monday?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, no more breaks after this."

"But you've got prom and graduation," Kotomi added.

"I know, I'm excited," Keiko replied, "I'll need to start on my Valedictorian speech soon."

Kei smiled proudly, "And then it's America for couple of years,"

Keiko smiled weakly and nodded, "Yep…"

"Don't second guess it sweetheart," Kotomi spoke, noting the hint of sadness in Keiko face.

"I'm not, I just wish I had more time sometimes," Keiko replied.

"You're going to college, not dying!" Kei reminded her chuckling. "And it was your on decision to not return until you graduated, but if ever you change you mind when you out there, just come right home."

Keiko nodded, "I know daddy. It's just that I know if I come back I won't want to return to America."

Kei nodded, "Well I'm sure you'll have the time of you life, and those years will fly by," Kotomi nodded in agreement.

"I hope so…" Keiko sighed.

* * *

"So Keiko leaves in a few months huh?" Atsuko asked Yusuke as the two sat on the couch watching soaps.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied shortly.

"So, how do you feel about that?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I'm sad, but I'm not going to try to stop her,"

"Right," Atsuko nodded. "I always figured you two would be together forever, get married even!"

Yusuke didn't respond, but only shrugged.

"You think that'll happen still?" Atsuko pressed.

"I don't know mom, I really try not to think about it." Yusuke replied taking another bite of his pie. That last thing he wanted was to talk about Keiko's move to America. He looked up at the clock and deemed it time to go.

"Well I'm going to head out mom," He stated standing to leave and taking his and her plate to the kitchen.

"Later," she called back, to his retreating form as the door closed.

Yusuke sped to Kuwabara's apartments in deep thought. Keiko's departure unwontedly plagued his mind. He needed to get to that party as soon as possible and focus on Jun, before he went crazy over thinking about Keiko.

"Have fun you guys," Yukina called as Yusuke practically dragged Kuwabara out of the house. She was meeting Keiko at Botan's later on for a bit of a girl's night.

"Geez Kuwabara, I've never seen you so upset about a party," Yusuke commented has they cruised down the highway.

"I'm not looking forward to spending a night with Etsumi," Kuwabara explained.

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty annoying, especially since we've been there already," he added jokingly.

"Yeah exactly," Kuwabara chuckled, "I just hope she got the hint. I'm with Yukina; I'm not interested in her."

Yusuke nodded and decided to keep his plans of using Kuwabara to distract Etsumi, so that he could squeeze in time with Jun.

They found the house with no problems in a richer part of town almost close to Yuri's house, and parked outside among all of the other cars. The music was blaring so loud you could here it outside of the house. They wondered how the cops hadn't been called in such a nice neighborhood.

Once they entered the house the music got louder and it was nearly impossible to make there way through the thick crowd of teens.

"This party makes Botan's look bad!" Kuwabara yelled over the music. The two found a corner to stand in so they could survey the room. Yusuke nodded and continued to scan the crowd from Jun.

They spotted Etsumi across the room chatting with a group of girls and, despite Kuwabara's complaining, decided to go ask her about Jun.

Etsumi's eyes instantly lit up when she saw the two boys approaching; she had just convinced her friends that the two Sariaki guys had come to the party to see her personally. The other girls were skeptical about Kuwabara coming to the party strictly for Etsumi; they had all gone to the dance school with Yukina and knew about their relationship. That's why it shocked them to see the tall athlete approaching next to Yusuke.

"Hey guys," Etsumi greeted batting her pretty eyes.

"What's up ladies," Yusuke greeted giving his signature grin. Kuwabara mumbled a quick 'hello'

"I'm glad you guys made it, pretty impressive huh?" Etsumi continued stepping away from her friends to speak more exclusively to the two boys.

"Yeah, where's Jun?" Yusuke asked, cutting to the chase.

Etsumi rolled her eyes in jealousy, but scanned the crowd anyway, "She's…over there." She pointed out once she found the girl standing on the stairs overseeing the party.

"Cool," Yusuke replied before jetting into the crowd towards Jun. Kuwabara started to follow, but didn't want to intrude on Yusuke encounter with Jun. He turned to Etsumi and leaned in her ear to tell her bye, just to be cordial, before walking off into the crowd.

Etsumi smiled and turned to her friends, "I'll be back; Kuwabara wants me to go outside with him," she stated with a wink. The four girls' jaws dropped as the platinum blonde walking into the crowd behind Kuwabara.

* * *

Jun smirked are she watched him make his way through the crowd. She knew he was coming to talk to her; she had had her eye on him since he walked into the house. Etsumi could stop her bragging about Yusuke and Kuwabara coming to the party to see her. It was when Etsumi had mentioned Yusuke's curiosity when Jun name came up, that Jun knew that it was her that brought Yusuke to the party tonight.

Still, she kept her gave on the crowd of people in her house, acting as if she was completely unaware of his presence.

Yusuke took a step onto the stairs so that he was one step below her, looking up at her. "You're Jun right?" He asked taking in her appearance. She was tall and slender, like a model. Her face was round and home to a pair of dark brown eyes and full lips.

"Yep," she replied smiling, reveal a set of perfect white teeth, "The one and only." She added with a wink.

"Cool, I'm…"

"Yusuke," She finished for him.

Yusuke grinned, "So I guess there's no need for introductions?"

"Nope," she replied, "Seeing as you came to the party to see me anyways," she added walking up the stairs.

Yusuke looked around, from what he could tell no one was really paying them any attention, so he shrugged and followed her up the spiral staircase.

The walked into a room that Yusuke assumed was Jun's bedroom. His assumption was confirmed when she turned on the light and revealed pink everything.

"So," Jun began, patting the seat next to her on the bed for him to sit. "How do you know about me?" she asked twirling a piece of her brown curls.

Yusuke shrugged, "Just word of mouth I guess. What about you?"

"I mean you _are_ Yusuke Urameshi. Every girl knows you right?" She stated more than asked.

"I guess so," Yusuke smirked as he scanned the room. The walls were a hot pink with black strips falling down them. He wall was covered in 'Hello Kitty' memorabilia along with various pictures of her with friends. "You and Etsumi are good friends?"

Jun nodded, showing a pretty smile. "Yeah, we've known each other for years. And even though she can be a little annoying at times; that's my friend."

Yusuke didn't respond but only nodded; he continued to check her out her room some more.

"So…Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked suddenly.

Yusuke turned his head and thought about the question. Jun was pretty, really pretty, and he was more than interested in getting to know her. So he had to decide whether or not to tell her about Keiko or just not mention her at all like he usually did. Usually the other girl either already knew about Keiko, or found out on their own.

"Nope," he replied nonchalantly. "I have a few girls I talk to every now and then, but I'm single." Jun nodded but didn't say anything more, so he decided to continue the conversation. "You?"

"Nope, I'm strictly into my books." She replied smiling sweetly.

"I like that in a girl," the words flowed from Yusuke's mouth naturally as he thought about Keiko. "So what else do you know about me?"

"Honestly, not much. Just that you date a lot of different girls," Jun replied shrugging.

"Then why would you be interested in me?" He question curiously.

"Who said I was interested?" she shot back smugly.

Yusuke was slightly taken aback by her response; but only for a moment. "Well, I am in your bedroom…"

"Doesn't mean anything is going to happen,"

"Well if you're not interested then why are we hanging out right now." He shot at her, smirking.

Jun shrugged, "Maybe I'm a little interested, in being your friend I guess."

Yusuke nodded, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have a girlfriend!" Kuwabara groaned in frustration as Etsumi tried time after time to get him to come back to her house with her.

"Ugh," Etsumi groaned in frustration. "Yukina is such a lame. You need something better than that stuck up loser."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "What you mean a whore like you?"

Etsumi sucked her teeth, "Whatever Kazuma! Just because I'm not as prude as your little girlfriend doesn't make me a whore!"

"Whatever Etsumi, you're pretty loose." Kuwabara shot back, "You invited me and Urameshi here because you thought you had a chance with at least one of us."

Etsumi smirked, he was right. "Whatever, I've had both of you anyways."

"Exactly!" Kuwabara chuckled as he turned and walked back into the house. He didn't want to be a downer tonight, but Yusuke fun had to end, Etsumi was being too persistent and annoying.

* * *

The conversation was great, and Yusuke was trapped in her smile. Her deep brown eyes matched his own; and for the first time in a long time, he was not only interested in having sex with a girl.

That's why he was pissed when Kuwabara texted him bitching about leaving.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked, noting the pissed look on his face. She was actually shocked at how good of a time the two of them were having. He was really cool despite the womanizer tales she'd heard of him, and the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend made things much easier in her eyes.

"Etsumi is scaring my friend off," he mumbled as he texted back, letting Kuwabara know he'd be down soon. "She's obsessed with him," he added looking up at her after the text was sent.

"Yeah and you…" Jun added with a smirk, "She's always talking about you guys," she added with a giggle.

"Yeah, well I'm definitely not interested in her," Yusuke stated with a smile.

"Well who are you interested in?" she asked flashing her pretty smile.

Yusuke scooted closer to her, so that he was inches away from her face. "I'm pretty interested in you," he stated before leaning in for a kiss. He was surprised when she stopped him with the palm of her hand.

He back up and gave her a funny look, "What's wrong?"

"I just met you," Jun replied nonchalantly, "And I'm not going to just kiss you."

Yusuke gave her a smile and shrugged, "Okay…" he stood and so did she. "So can we exchange numbers?"

Jun thought about it before nodding yes, "Give me your cell," she asked hold her hand out. Yusuke handing her his phone and she entered her number in it, before calling her own phone to get his number.

"Text me," She stated handing it back to him.

Yusuke smiled and took the phone, "Can do"

The whole ride home Yusuke thought about Jun. She was interesting and cute, a total package.

* * *

"I figured there was something between you two." Kuronue shrugged as he leaned against the counter in Kurama's kitchen. He and Kurama had returned back to his house, and Kurama had just revealed the entire back store between him and Karasu. He wasn't upset that Kurama had had sex with the girl that he loved, which shocked Kurama.

"There was nothing between us Kuronue." Kurama sighed, "Just a friendship. That extra stuff was just a mistake."

Kuronue chuckled at his friends, "So where is your little damsel in distress?"

"She having a sleepover with her two friend's at her house." Kurama answered. "So are you sleeping here tonight?" Kuronue nodded. "Okay, well I just you can sleep on the couch."

* * *

Keiko, Botan, and Yukina awoke early Sunday morning after a full night of chatting and trading relationship stories. The three decided to have breakfast at a nearby diner before going they're separate ways to prepare for school.

"I'm sure Kazuma is going crazy at the apartment without me," Yukina spoke before taking a bite of her waffle.

"You mean after he finally stopped text you last night?" Botan replied laughing.

Yukina and Keiko chuckled. Indeed Yukina had text Yukina the entire night.

"I wonder what Kurama did all night?" Botan asked, fidgeting with her eggs.

"Looks like Kuwabara wasn't the only on missing his significant other." Keiko teased.

"What? You didn't miss Yusuke?" Botan shot back to Keiko.

Keiko shrugged, "We've been together for an entire week, a wonderful week at that! I asked him to come back to my house after the party, but I knew I wouldn't hear from him."

Botan nodded, "Well good thing he didn't; we need our girl's night."

Yukina and Botan both nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready to go back to school though. Prom and Graduation!" Botan screeched.

* * *

Yusuke navigated through the crowd of students in the hall towards his first period in a daze. He hadn't heard from Jun at all on Sunday, and was starting to wonder if Saturday was just a bust.

He couldn't help but think about her. He actually might have liked her, that soon. She was interesting and goal oriented. She had informed him that night that she had been accepted to the University of Tokyo, and was studying law.

Her pretty face still occupied his thoughts as he entered his first class and took his seat next to Fujiko.

"Earth to Yusuke!" Fujiko chuckled as she waved her hand in his face, "What wrong?"

"Nothing," Yusuke replied, he pushed Jun out of this mind of a minute to chat with Fujiko. "How was you're break?" he asked looking down at her belly, which had seemed to grow larger over the week she was gone.

"It was fun. I went back home and hung out with my friends and family." She replied in a low voice as the teacher began to speak and write on the chalkboard. "How was your week alone with Keiko?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"It was great." Yusuke chuckled, "Some much needed time together I guess." Just then his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and nearly choked at the name on the screen; it was Jun.

**Jun, 03/19/2008, 8:52am: **_**Hey Yusuke!**_

Yusuke grinned wide. He was extremely excited to see her text. He didn't notice the crazy look he was receive from Fujiko as he texted her back with the big smile.

He finally looked back up to Fujiko, "What?"

"That big goofy grin you had when you read that text, that's what." Fujiko laughed. Before looking back down and finishing her notes.

Yusuke ignored her comment as his cell began to vibrate again.

**Jun, 03/19/2008, 8:55am:**_** Nothing much, just sitting in English class bored. What are you going?**_

Yusuke text back that he wasn't doing anything.

"That must be someone special, the way you're smiling at each text." Fujiko spoke again.

"Just my mom; telling me about something she saw on T.V" he lied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Fujiko replied, "Ouch!" she winced in pain.

"What!" Yusuke shrieked, causing the class to look at them.

Fujiko waved them off ensuring that all was okay, and the all turned back to the board. She looked at Yusuke and chuckled, "Nothing just this baby shifting." Her peers and classmates were still unaware of her pregnancy, as she hid it under sweatshirts and more recently, due to the warm weather, larger t-shirts.

"Damnit girl! You scared me; I thought you were going into labor or something!" Yusuke breathed slowly to calm his nerves. He hadn't even noticed he'd received a text message.

"Nope; I've still got four months left," she replied as he read his text.

"Long way to go huh?" Yusuke replied after he was finished texting back.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Fujiko replied,

"Are you going to go to prom?" Yusuke asked.

Fujiko shook her head, "Not here. I'm gong to go to my old schools prom. My best friend is inviting me."

"Cool," Yusuke replied before turning his full attention to this text conversation.

They're conversation lasted throughout their first tow classes and lunch, and before he knew it, he was sitting in his third class of the day next to Botan, still texting Jun.

The two had talk about so much, and still Yusuke felt that he didn't know enough about her.

_**Can I call you tonight?**_ He sent her.

"Who are you texting?" Botan asked curiously. "You're phone's been vibrating since I saw you at lunch!"

"Just different people," He replied shortly.

Botan knew it would be easiest just drop the subject, knowing he wouldn't go any deeper. "So prom is in three weeks." She stated leaving the window open for him to speak. He was so engulfed in his phone he wasn't really paying her any mind.

"Yep," he mumbled as he read Jun's reply.

**Jun, 03/19/2008, 01:15pm: Sure, 9:00pm?**

Botan was beginning to grow more and more irate with him and the stupid smile he gave every time his phone would vibrate.

"So are you going to take Keiko to prom?" she asked giving it another shot.

Yusuke looked up from his phone, and thought about the question. "You think I should ask her?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Botan replied scrunching her nose and eyebrows, to make a 'Duh" face. "Otherwise, Sniper's going to."

"Sniper?" Yusuke repeated shocked.

"Yeah, Sniper," Botan replied, "He likes her."

"Since when?" Yusuke asked becoming amused.

Botan shrugged, "I don't know exactly, but he's been talking to her between classes and in their honors classes a lot since homecoming."

Yusuke chuckled, "Whatever, I'm sure Keiko not interested in that weirdo."

Botan smirked, "I don't know Yusuke. Sniper is pretty cute…"

"I'll be sure to let Kurama know you feel that way, but Keiko's all mine." He replied cockily.

Botan sucked her teeth and tossed her pencil at him. "Whatever Yusuke, You better ask her!"

Yusuke laughed, "I will."

Botan rolled her eyes and the two continued to chat and halfway listen to the teacher's instruction.

* * *

"So do you work?" Jun asked Yusuke as she lay on her back on her queen sized bed. She glanced over at her hello kitty alarm clock; it was 9:15pm, and as promise Yusuke called her.

"Nope, you?" he replied, lying in the same position in his apartment. His mom and Ben were in the living room snuggled on the couch.

"Nope, I'm a spoiled brat." Jun replied giggling.

Yusuke nodded to himself. "So you must have a lot of free time to hang out right?"

"I guess you can say that." She replied twirling her brown locks. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I'm an only child." Yusuke answered, "Thank goodness."

"Why do say that?" Jun asked laughing.

"I don't think my mom could have handled anymore children than me," he replied softly.

"Hey now, I heard you were a little rough around the edges but you can be that troublesome." Her soothing voice came through the receiver and gave him chills.

"I mean I've gotten into a lot of trouble, but that's not what I was referring to." He chuckled.

"Well…" Jun said waiting for him to come out with it. "What were you referring to?"

Yusuke sighed, "My mom is a recovering alcoholic."

"Oh," Jun replied quietly, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, she sober now, but when I was growing up things were rough." Yusuke continued.

"I'm sorry," Jun stated quietly.

"No big deal, that all in the past. Everything great now," he assured her.

"That's good to know," she smiled.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked her.

"Nope, I'm a loner as well" she replied giggling.

Yusuke chuckled. "So when do we get to hang out again?"

"I don't know, maybe sometime soon," Jun replied. She was ready to let him get too close to her.

"Well hopefully it'll be real soon." Yusuke stated more to himself.

The two talked for hours that night, until Jun had to beg him to let her go to sleep. It was well after midnight, and Yusuke lay in his bed with his arms folded behind his head think about her.

After hours of conversation he learned they both had a lot in common. Both were only children; they both loved to watch marital arts tournaments. Both of them shared the favorite color green, which was also Keiko's favorite color.

Keiko.

Yusuke instantly felt guilty for wanting for Jun so bad when he had Keiko. He wasn't in love with Jun like he was with Keiko, but he was definitely interested in her, and in such a short period of time.

He thought back to his conversation with Botan about asking Keiko to the prom. He'd be damned his Sniper asked her first, and made a note to bring it up to her in the morning.

* * *

"Hey Yusuke!" Yusuke turned and smiled at the approaching brunette.

"Hey Keiko," He replied wrapping her into a hug, "I was just thinking about you." The bell had just rung so the two strolled down to the lunch room side by side.

"And just what were you thinking about." Keiko asked smirking up at him.

"Oh, about asking you what color we were wearing to prom." He replied nonchalantly, as if the arrangement had already made.

Keiko grinned big, "Wow, this is…sudden!"

Yusuke smiled, "Well, are you gonna choose a color?"

"I would say green, but…"

"You already wore that color last year…" Yusuke replied cutting her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah so…how about purple?" she asked looking up at him.

"Purple?" he replied looking slightly disgusted.

"Uhh, yeah purple! What wrong with that?"

"I don't know it's just, girly." He replied.

"Yusuke, guys can look good in purple as well." Keiko tried to convince him.

"I don't know Keiko…" he replied unsure.

"Look, just try on a lavender vest when you go tux shopping, and tell me what you think. If you like it, which I know you will," she added smirking at him. "Then I'll by a lavender dress. If you don't you choose the color."

"Okay," Yusuke replied shrugging.

Keiko grinned and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too Keiko,"

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Hope you like

Read + Review=Update


	46. Senior Prom

"_**And remember juniors and seniors, prom is right around the corner, tickets are on sale now for $40. See coach Washu in the girl's gym to buy your ticket. Thank you, have a nice day."**_

Botan groaned as the announcements ended and Lin's voice faded from the loudspeaker. It was Friday, and the first week back to school had Botan completely bored. She didn't have any classes with Kurama which was killing her.

She tried her hardest to focus on the instruction her semi-bald history teacher. She looked down at the pages of notes she was composing. She knew she'd be ready for her final exams if she just stayed focused.

Lately Kurama had been on edge about the whole Karasu situation, and she hoped that it didn't affect his schooling. She was fighting the urge to text him, deciding to wait until lunch to speak with him about it.

"Furuga!" her teacher snapped at her, pulling her from her trance. Botan looked around and glared at the snickering students before turning her attention to the teacher.

"Would care to answer the question?" the teacher asked in an irritated tone. "This will be on your final exam."

Botan sighed and searched her notes for the answer. _"Maybe I should focus on my own studies before worrying about Kurama's"_

* * *

Yusuke was in his second period class texting Jun. This had been an ongoing routine for the past week. They'd text throughout the school day and then talk on the phone all night.

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 10:21am: **_**So what are you doing today?**_

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 10:22am: **_**Going to look for a suit from prom.**_

He looked up at the board while he waited for her to texted back and noticed that the teacher was erasing the last few notes from the board that Yusuke didn't catch.

He looked in front of him at Yukina and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Yukina." He whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied looking back at him.

"Can I see your last few notes?"

Yukina nodded and handed him the papers just as his phone vibrated. "Stop texting so much Yusuke." She scolded with a smile. "I won't be able to help you during the test."

Yusuke smirked and mumbled a thank you before looking at his phone.

**Jun, 03/23/2008**_**, **_**10:25am: **_**Are you going to prom with anyone?**_

Yusuke thought about his answer. He was positive he would never tell Jun about Keiko and visa versa, but should lie about prom?

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 10:28am: **_**I'm going with a close friend.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 10:31am: **_**Sounds good.**_

Yusuke tapped Yukina and handed her notes back. He didn't really have a response for her simple text, so he figured he'd just pay attention to the instruction.

The bell rang signally that it was time for lunch. Yusuke stopped off at his locker to put away his books.

"So today's the big day huh?" Keiko's sweet voice came to his ears.

"What do you mean?" he asked closing his locker and turning to her.

"You get to pick out that lavender tux!" she smiled excitedly.

Yusuke chuckled. "Maybe,"

"Definitely," she shot back grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the hall towards lunch.

"So do I have a say so in what you wear to prom." He asked as the two entered the lunchroom and headed towards the table.

"Nope," Keiko laughed. "But I promise you'll love it."

"You already have the dress?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yeah," she replied shrugging, "I went to prom last year alone. I wasn't waiting on you to ask me this year." She added, sitting at the table.

Yusuke didn't respond, as he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He knew it was Jun.

* * *

"I think it's great that Yusuke asked you to prom." Yukina said to Keiko. She, Keiko, Botan, and Fujiko were all at a dress shop on the other side of town. Keiko, Yukina and Botan, had all had their prom dresses made in the shop and were picking them up, while Fujiko was they're to attempt to find a dress to fit her for her own prom.

"I know," Keiko nodded as she leaned against that counter. "I wasn't expecting it at all."

The tailor emerged from the back and greeted them.

"Hi we're here to pick up our dresses," Keiko stated pointing at Yukina, Botan.

"Okay, can I see you tickets?" The clerk asked. The three girls handed them to her. "Okay I'll get these ready."

"We're going to do a little more shopping. Take you time." Botan informed her.

"So Fuj, what color are you looking for?" Keiko asked at the roamed the dress shop.

Fujiko sighed and shrugged, "I don't know…"

"C'mon Fujiko, you'll look beautiful regardless the baby bump," Keiko smiled.

Fujiko was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy, and belly had become noticeably larger, almost impossible to hide anymore. The once sexy, confident Fujiko had now grown self conscious and insecure about her appearance.

"They say black makes you look slimmer." Fujiko replied sarcastically.

"Fuj, you are not wearing black to you prom!" Keiko snapped.

"Well why not?" Botan chimed in.

"Because, I think of prom as colors and happiness; not black and sad," Keiko explained.

"But if Fujiko is more comfortable wearing black, then I'm sure we can find something beautiful for her." Yukina stated with Botan nodding in agreement

"Okay," Keiko shrugged and continued to look through the racks of clothing.

"Try this one on," Botan suggested handing Fujiko a long, black, chiffon strapless gown. Fujiko took the dress from her and added to the other dress she hands in her hand to try on.

"I like this one." Keiko said after a few more minutes. She held up a black, strapless dress that was about knee high and puffed out at the bottom.

"That is cute Keiko, but I'm pregnant remember…" Fujiko stated.

"So…" Keiko frowned, "Just try it on. It's poofy at the bottom so it'll look good even with a baby bump."

Fujiko sighed; she was tried of having her self-esteem broken down for the day. "Okay, if I don't find a winner in any of these, I'm just doing to call it a day…"

The three girls nodded, feeling sorry for Fujiko. Pregnancy had given her a beautiful, radiant glow, but Fujiko could only see the negatives in the entire situation.

The three waited around for a few minutes while Fujiko tried on the first dress she had found.

"I don't like," she stated blandly as she emerged from the dressing room. The dress was also strapless and stopped at a pool on the floor. The black satin material hugged Fujiko's body pushing her breast up and her belly out.

"I mean my boobs look great, but this damn stomach, ARGH!" she growled as she stormed back into the dressing room, not even bothering to listen to what the other three had to say about the dress. Next she emerged wearing the satin dress Botan picked out.

"That looks great!" Botan comment quickly before Fujiko could bash herself.

"It does," Keiko and Yukina agreed in unison.

"Yeah, but it's a typical _"I'm pregnant"_ look," Fujiko added frowning.

"I guess you can say that, but Fujiko you _are_ pregnant…" Keiko stated.

Fujiko didn't respond but only retreated back into the fitting room.

"I bet this last one will be a bust as well!" she called from the small room as she undressed. "I might as well just not try it."

"Fujiko, just try the dress!" Keiko snapped. Fujiko mumbled a response, but emerged again a few minutes later.

"Can you zip it?" She asked Keiko, who quickly complied.

"It's a size 9!" Fujiko announce surprised. "I was a 5 before I got knocked up!"

Botan chuckled, "Well it does look great!"

Fujiko looked in the mirror and smile. "I kinda like it."

The dress also hugged Fujiko's body, but like Keiko said, the puffed out bottom worked well with her protruding belly, stopping just above the knees and pushing her cleavage nicely at the top.

"I think you should get that one." Yukina chimed in.

"Me too!" Keiko added,

"Me three!" Botan yelled causing them all to laugh.

"Okay," Fujiko replied stepping back into the dressing room, "I'll take it!"

* * *

Like the girls, Yusuke and Kurama went prom shopping after school. Kuwabara couldn't go because he had to work right after school.

"I can't believe Keiko wants to wear purple!" Yusuke groaned as he looked at the different shades of purple vests. "And light purple at that!"

Kurama chuckled, "It's not that terrible Yusuke."

"I'm really reconsidering my decision."

"What? Asking Keiko to prom?" Kurama asked in disbelief. "The color is not that bad!"

Yusuke laughed hard at Kurama hysterical reaction, "It was a joke dude…"

"Oh…" Kurama mumbled, "Well here's a shade of lavender." He stated holding up a vest to his friend.

Yusuke made a funny face, but didn't want to admit that he could see himself selling that color off with ease.

"I actually think it's a decent looking vest." Kurama commented looking up at his friend. "Black or White?"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Is your suit black or white?" Kurama explained.

"Oh, white."

"Even better, I'd say you get that one." Kurama responded handing it to him.

"Whatever." Yusuke mumbled as his phone began to chime, indicating he received a text.

"Well I'm going to shop around for mine now." Kurama informed him.

Yusuke simply nodded and followed him as he read and replied to Jun's text.

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 4:57pm: **_**Heyyy!**_

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 4:58pm: **_**Hey sweetheart.**_

Kurama was talking to him, but Yusuke was too engulfed in his conversation with Jun to give his friend anything more than a nod and a couple mumbles.

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:00pm: **_**What are you doing?**_

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:03pm: **_**Prom shopping with my friend Kurama.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:06pm: **_**Oh! I know Kurama! My best friend had a huge crush on him!**_

Yusuke chuckled at her response and shook his head. Botan would flip at the thought of some other girl vying for Kurama.

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:07pm: **_**LOL well he's happily taken…by MY best friend.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:08pm: **_**Good thing you're not.**_

A queasy feeling came over Yusuke as he read her message. He still hadn't told Jun about Keiko or visa versa, nor did he ever plan on doing so. He felt bad because things between him and Keiko were going great, but he really liked Jun.

He decided to ignore her statement and change the subject.

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:12pm: **_**So when's your prom?**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:14pm: **_**The 14**__**th**__**… yours?**_

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:14pm: **_**7**__**th**__**.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:14pm: **_**Are you taking anyone?**_

Yusuke signed; again with the hard questions. He decided not to completely lie to her, out of respect for Keiko.

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:16pm: **_**Yeah, my best friend.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:17pm: **_**I thought she goes with Kurama?**_

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:20pm: **_**LOL no not her. This is a girl I've known all my life.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:21pm: **_**You've got a lot of best friends…**_

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:23pm: **_**LOL I guess you can say that.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:30pm: **_**Sooo… would you like to come to my prom with me?**_

Jun exhaled the breath she had been holding. It had taken her a long time to reply to his text because she was afraid of his response. She really liked Yusuke; he was charming and down to earth. All the horror stories she heard about him flew out of the window after weeks of talking to him. Still, she wasn't sure what he'd say about going to her prom.

Yusuke was equally nervous to reply. Normally he'd quickly reply no, with a lie about his mother being sick or having prior engagements. But with Jun, things were different. He was genuinely interested in her, and would gladly escort her to her prom.

But then there was Keiko. He knew taking both girls to prom would be risky. Still, he was willing to risk it for Jun.

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:35pm: **_**Sure.**_

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:36pm: **_**Really?**_

Jun was actually shocked. She just knew he'd have some bogus excuse; most guys used the old _"My mother is sick" _lie.

**Yusuke, 03/23/2008, 5:38pm: **_**Yeah…**_

Jun smiled bright as she quickly replied. She couldn't believe she'd be escorting one of the hottest guys in town to her prom. She thought about her friends and how jealous they'd be, especially Etsumi.

**Jun, 03/23/2008, 5:41pm: **_**Awesome! Well I'm wearing silver. **_

Yusuke nodded as he read her text and quickly replied an 'Okay' before putting his phone away and tuning into Kurama's conversation.

"Well I'm finished, are you ready?" Kurama asked looking at his friend curiously as he continued to scan the vests. "Yusuke I don't think you're going to find anything better than that vest…"

"No I'm looking for a silver one…" Yusuke mumbled as he focused on the rack of vests.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke paused. He knew it wouldn't be wise to tell Kurama his plan just yet, just incase he told Botan. "Umm…just in case I don't like the lavender,"

"Sure…" Kurama sighed as he walked over to the counter to pay.

Yusuke grinned as he found a nice silver vest and made his way to the front with both vests. He knew he was in for an interesting two weeks.

* * *

"So Botan are you excited!" Aimi asked. Botan nodded has her eldest brother's wife helped her with her hair.

It was the day of prom and Nago and his family had come down for the weekend to help Botan get dressed and take pictures. Her father, Roto, was expected to arrive any time now, and prom was still a couple of hours away.

"I don't see why you won't let us see your dress." Nago said from the couch, "Maybe it's a little too inappropriate." He added with a chuckle.

"Not even!" Botan shot back with a laugh, "I just want to unveil my beauty to my whole family, including dad."

"What time is Kurama showing up?" Kougi asked. He was seated next to his brother and nephews on the couch.

"He'll be here at seven." Botan answered, "We'll take pictures here, and then with Shiori wants to take some."

Nago was just about to respond when they heard the locks click on the door.

"Daddy!" Botan screeched has her father entered the house. She jumped up and ran over to him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Kougi was hot on her trail wrapping his arms around their father's waist.

"Hey kids!" Roto greeted kissing his only daughter on the forehead and patting his youngest son on the head.

Roto entered the living room and sat down on the couch and talked to Nago while Aimi finished Botan's hair.

"Okay!" Botan announced. It was 6:50pm and she was ready to reveal her look to her family.

Roto beamed proudly has his daughter sashayed down the stairs in a beautiful sparkly red gown that criss-crossed across her breast and haltered around her neck. The dress was long and fell to a pool in the back, with a long split to her thigh. Her face was made to perfection and around her neck she wore the diamond necklace he'd sent her for her birthday, along with matching diamond earrings.

"Well…" Botan paused and stuck a pose, "What do you guys think?" There was a series of 'You look great and beautiful' before the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Kurama!" Botan stated giddily.

Roto answered door for the teenage boy dressed in an all while suit with a red vest that matched his hair.

"Hello, Mr. Furuga." Kurama greeted extending his hand.

"Hey their Kurama," Roto replied shaking the boys hand, "C'mon in."

Kurama was stunned by Botan's beauty as she stood before him. The red dress accented her ample bust and curves well.

"C'mon you two lets take some pictures." Aimi stated grabbing her camera.

The two posed for a couple picture before heading over to Shiori's to take pictures there and then to the prom.

* * *

"You kids look great!" Shizuru gushed as she snapped away at her brother and Yukina as they posed together.

Yukina was so cute in her royal blue strapless gown. The gown was form fitting and stop just above the knee, but went into a train down the back onto the grown, leaving the front of her toned legs for show. On her feet she donned five four inch spike heels the same color of the dress. Even in heels she tiny compare to her boyfriend, and her hair wore down in loose curls didn't help her height much either. It was Shizuru's idea to wear her hair down her back and resting against her chest.

Kuwabara looked very handsome in his black suit and royal blue vest. She grinned proudly next to his beautiful girlfriend as his sister and Hiro took pictures.

"I want to send mom and dad some too." She mumbled to Hiro, explaining why both cameras were needed. He said nothing, just nodded.

"Okay you two," Shizuru stated, finally announcing she was finished taking pictures, "It's almost 8:00pm, don't want you do be late."

"Thanks Shizuru," Yukina stated smiling, "thanks for all your help getting ready!" she added walking over and hugging her.

"You're welcome kid," Shizuru replied during the embrace. "Remember to take a couple's picture while you're they're." She rummaged through her purse. "Here's some more cash for the picture. Be safe and have fun,"

"We will." Kuwabara replied, "See ya!" he added as he and Yukina exited the apartment.

"Ready babe?" Kuwabara asked glancing over at Yukina as he pulled away from the apartments.

"Yes," Yukina nodded and smiled as the made their way towards the prom.

* * *

"Keiko, Yusuke's here!" Keiko heard her mother call for downstairs. She was upstairs spraying some last minute perfume on her body. Fujiko had left the night before, so it was up to Keiko and Kotomi to maneuver the gown on Keiko's body.

The dress was a pretty lavender color, and was made princess style. It was strapless and form fitting at the torso, pushing her breast to nearly spill out of the top of the dress but still look very classy; At the waist the flowed out far and long covering both and feet and any ground surrounding her radius.

Her shoes were a sparkling silver, five inch heel that was covered by the dress. Around her neck she wore a small silver necklace and her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, displaying a matching pair of silver earrings.

"Coming mom!" She yelled as she descended the stairs. She smiled brightly when she spotted Yusuke standing next to her father, his suit a crisp white with a lavender vest to match her dress. 'Hey Yusuke,"

"Yeah Keiko," He replied stepping towards her, "You look beautiful." She said in almost a whisper, causing her to blush.

Yusuke couldn't help himself. She looked so stunning her they dress. It wasn't made to look sexy, but more elegant.

"Mind if we take a few pictures?" Kotomi asked waving her camera at the too lovebirds who were caught in a gaze.

"Uhh yeah," Yusuke replied fidgeting with his pocket, "Mom ask if you guys could take some with hers." He stated handing them the disposable camera.

"No problem," Kei stated taking the camera from Yusuke.

The couple struck a series of poses, before deeming it time to head towards the venue where the prom would be held.

"So, are you guys doing anything after the prom?" Kei asked handing Yusuke the camera back. Yusuke forced the nervous lump in his throat to go back down, before answering, "Umm, I'm sure there's going to be an after party somewhere. But if there's a preferred time you'd like me to have her home…"

"Nonsense son, we trust you with your Keiko," Kei interrupted with a laugh, Kotomi nodded, "Just make sure you guys are careful. No drinking and driving." He added with a wink.

Yusuke nodded his promise to be safe with Keiko, before taking her hand to escort her to his car.

"I'll call you guys after prom to let you know what's going on afterwards." Keiko promised her parents before waving goodbye and closing the car door.

At the prom the couples met up, and after taking couples pictures, each with the professional photographer on duty, before going into the venue to dance and mingle with their classmates.

They found Lin and Misa sitting at a table with their dates. Lin's date was Yana, one of the basketball players with the unusually tall, wacky hair; While Misa, surprisingly, was there with Sniper.

While all of the others were slightly confused seeing the two together at prom, it being a well known fact the Sniper liked Keiko, Keiko subliminally winked at Sniper.

Sniper had repeatedly asked Keiko to be his date to the prom, but Keiko turned him down sweetly informing him that if Yusuke didn't take her, then she'd go it alone. But before he walked away the last time he'd asked, Keiko suggested he take Misa.

"Aww Keiko you jealous?" Yusuke teased with a chuckle.

"Not at all," Keiko smiled snuggling him.

The two followed the rest of the group to the dance floor and danced together, earning a lot of dirty looks from Ayame and the other girls that liked Yusuke.

After the prom the gang headed over to the Grand Central Hotel in central Tokyo. Almost everyone from the high school had reserved a room at the hotel for their after prom festivities.

Keiko was giddy as she waited for Yusuke to unlock the door. Once they were inside she scrambled around the large double suit amazed at how nice it was. It wasn't the Imperial Tokyo, but it was still nice of Yusuke to reserve a room and actually want to spend the night with her.

"Wow, Yusuke thanks!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around him. "This was really thoughtful."

Yusuke blushed, "C'mon Keiko, it's not all of that."

"Yes it is," she shushed him with a kiss, "It's beautiful."

Yusuke was getting caught in the heat of her touch; he was ready to remove her from the tricky fabric that was her prom dress. But just then her cell phone began to ring.

"Umm, you did let Kei and Kotomi know we were hanging out after prom right?" he asked slightly worried that her father might be calling concerned.

"Yeah," Keiko replied as she searched for her phone in her purse, "I told them me, Botan and Yukina were all getting a room." She added with a mumble, frustrated because she couldn't find her phone.

Yusuke took this time to observe her shapely behind as she bent over to rummage through her purse that was on the bed. The dress may have been poofy but he was able to make out the beauty of what lie underneath.

"It's Asami…" Keiko mumbled before answering. "Hello? Yeah I'm at the Central, What room? Umm…" she looked at Yusuke for an answer.

"Uhh, 501," he replied.

"501. What? You're in 508? Why?" Keiko asked confused. "Oh, okay well Yeah we're in here…" she then hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"She said her and Jin have a room here too. I guess they went to her prom together," Keiko shrugged with a smirk.

"Ha, Sucker!" Yusuke teased his cousin.

"Oh shut up Yusuke, anyways their on their way down here." Keiko scolded with a small chuckle.

A few second later there was a knock at the door, and in entered Asami and Jin. Asami was wearing a beautiful golden dress, with matching golden jewels and sequins sewn into it. The dress was strapless and formfitting down to the thighs just below her butt, wear it then cascade in to tight waves of ruffles. One could tell the Asami paid a large amount of money on the obviously expensive dress. Even Yusuke made a mental note about how nice she looked, the 6inch gold spike heels making her look about Keiko's height.

Jin stood behind her in a tailored white tuxedo with a matching gold vest. "Anybody partying in their room tonight Urameshi?" he asked.

"Eh, I think Kuwabara's sister bought Kuwabara some alcohol." Yusuke shrugged, "I'm sure Yukina's not going to drink. Kurama either."

"Well we've got some drinks as well," Asami chimed. Yusuke nodded.

"So, how was your prom?" Keiko asked.

"It was okay, kinda lame." Asami shrugged, "We went to my prom for about an hour and a half, and then drove over to Hibiya's."

"I'm surprised you guys reserved a room all the way out here." Keiko added.

"Yeah of her friends were getting rooms at the Imperial." Jin explained sheepishly. The Imperial Tokyo was very ritzy and expensive.

"Yeah, but they're all such a bore!" Asami chimed in quickly. She didn't want Jin to feel bad for not being able to afford a room at the Imperial. "I knew we'd have more fun with you guys anyway." She smiled.

"Plus it was more in my budget." Jin added anyway, "Hibiya kids are here to. Including Keiko's little boyfriend!" he teased, referring to Shishiwakamaru.

"Shut up Jin," Keiko replied rolling her eyes.

"Well let's head over to Kuwabara's room. Botan just text me, everyone is in Yukina and Kuwabara's suite."

The four teens headed to the elevator and rode it to the top floor of the Hotel. Kuwabara had dished out the most money on their room, reserving what looked to be a presidential suite. The room was large and had a king sized bed in the center of the room.

Everyone one was there; all of the senior basketball players and a few cheerleaders including Misa and Lin.

The small party went on until about 2:00am, then everyone began to disperse into their own rooms.

Jin sighed as he watched his cousin and friends head to their rooms. Botan was drunk, so he knew Kurama was getting laid, as would as would Yusuke and probably Kuwabara. But not him; he knew Asami was not going to let him try anything tonight. Though room only had on queen bed, it still had a small couch. Which he was sure was for him, if he tried anything beyond cuddling.

* * *

"Slowly Yusuke, you'll rip it!" Keiko whined and laughed as Yusuke franticly tried to remove her dress in an inebriated state.

"This zippers' stuck!" he grunted as he failed again to unzip her dress.

Keiko laughed aloud, "Here let me help you," she brought her hand to her zipper, and with ease slid the small metal contraption down her back.

"I could have done it," Yusuke mumbled.

"Sure you could have," Keiko laughed turning to face him.

Yusuke snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. As their eye met, Yusuke could feel himself falling more and more in love with her. Jun hadn't crossed his mind at all that night. Keiko was all he saw and cared about. It wasn't just his hormones this time; it was an absolute feeling of love. Tonight he wanted to be gentle with her, and make love to her in a passionate way.

And that's exactly what he did. As he laid her body down on the bed softly as if it were a tender flower, he began to kiss her body, head to toe. The remainder of the dress was discarded on the floor in seconds and Yusuke had already taken his off.

When he entered her it was at a slow pace, all the while their lips were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. As he stroked her, it was gentle, and they were together in bliss at the sensation of their bodies dancing together, the only light being the moon peering through the curtains. Their loving would go one to the wee ours of the morning.

* * *

"So what's on your mind mister?" Asami mused as she straightened out the wrinkles on her silk pajama pants.

"Nothing, just thinking about how uncomfortable that couch will be tonight." Jin joked.

Asami chuckle as she crawled onto the bed and sat criss cross with her back against the headboard, "Well maybe if you're a good boy you won't have to worry about it." She replied pulling the fluffy comforter over her lap.

Jin grinned, as he stretched across the bed in his sweats and white t-shirt, "Sleepy?" Asami shook her head 'No'. "Me neither."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Asami purred.

"I don't know," Jin stated sitting up on his side and elbow, "You tell me." For a split second he knew he was getting lucky.

That all ended when Asami pulled out a deck of cards and chuckled, "How about these?"

Jin laughed and flopped back down on his back, "Ahh, sounds like that'll have to do."

"How about if I give you a kiss for every game you win." She offered with a giggle.

"Guess we'll be playing all night then cutie." He replied sitting up as she dealt the cards out.

It wasn't the sex-filled night everyone else was having, but Jin knew he was where he wanted to be; Next to Asami.

* * *

End Chapter

Sorry for the late update! Busy busy busy! Hope you guys are still with me!

I know this chapter was short; I just wanted to get something out there for you guys to read so you know I'm still writing.

I already know what I want to do with this story and how and when to end it. I already have a concept for a sequel thought up but I'm not sure whether or not to do it…

Read/Review

I will always update!


	47. Red with Passion, Green with Envy

The next weekend while everyone was getting ready for their finals the following school week, Yusuke was in his room dressing for Jun's prom. His mother was out with Ben, so he would be able to avoid any question or concerns from her about why he was going to another prom. He wore the same tuxedo, but changed into the silver vest.

Jun told him she'd come by in her limo to pick him up from the apartment. He wasn't sure what they were supposed to do after her prom. Oddly, Yusuke wasn't ever sure of whether or not he was ready to have sex with Jun. He just knew there was more there than just a sexual attraction. He really liked her.

His cell phone began to ring, it was Jun.

"Hey cutie! I think I'm downstairs." Her voice sang through the receiver. She glanced around. She didn't expect him to live the lower level neighborhoods, but it was fine by her.

"Okay, I'll be right down." Yusuke replied before hanging up. He grabbed his tux jacket and sprinted out of the door and down the hall to the elevator. The whole ride down, Yusuke secretly prayed that nobody from Jun's school would report back to Keiko, or even Yukina, about him going to the Prom with Jun. He knew Etsumi would be his biggest problem.

When he got downstairs her saw the white stretch limo parked outside of his building. The driver got out and greeted him, before opening the door.

"Hey!" Jun's cheery voice greeted as he entered the car.

"Hey sweetheart," he replied scooting close to her and kissing her cheek.

"Ready for the best night of your life?" she stated sarcastically.

"Why the sarcasm?" Yusuke chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Because you know I go to a private school. Our functions tend to be a lot lamer than yours." She explained, flashing him a sweet smile.

"Whatever," Yusuke said, "As long as I'm with you."

Jun smiled at his sweet words, _'Maybe I am falling for him? Just a little…'_

* * *

"Hmm… Trigonometry or awesome conversation?" Keiko thought to herself as her phone rang. It was Robbie, and he was calling right as Keiko was studying for her math final.

"Hello?" She answered her phone, closing her thick Trig book and pushing it to the side.

"What's up Keiko," The signature 'surfer-dude' voice came.

"Oh, nothing much just doing a little studying, I've got finals next week." She explained, twirling her now fully grown back locks of hair.

"Oh, want me to call back at a better time?" Robbie offered.

"Now's better than any, I needed to be pulled away from my studying." She stated honestly.

"Yeah, I've got two weeks until my finals." Robbie stated.

"Really? I've got one everyday next week until Friday. And then graduation in two weeks,"

"Have you started on your Valedictorian speech?" Robbie asked. He was lying in his hammock looking at the beach that was his backyard. He imagined what it would feel like to have Keiko laying with him. He envisioned her lying next to him with her head resting on his chest, as they swung lightly in hammock and he stroked her brown locks.

Robbie hoped that in a few weeks, this would be his reality.

"Eh, kinda, I'm having some trouble with it." Keiko replied.

"Really? What kind of trouble?" he asked, returning his attention to their conversation.

"Just not sure what kind of speech I want to give." Keiko then elaborated, "Like do I want to be scholarly or emotional, talk about good times and relate to my classmates, or be more professional."

Robbie chuckled, "Sounds to me like you don't know whether to be yourself or what your peers expect of you."

"Maybe you're right," Keiko sighed, "So what would you do?"

Robbie thought about it for a second, "I'd be both. Just be talk about the good times and relate to your friends in a professional way."

Keiko nodded to herself, but still wasn't satisfied. "It's still going to be hard."

"Yeah, but you're pretty smart," he replied, "You'll figure something out."

"Thanks," Keiko grinned, happy he wasn't able to see her ecstatic smile. He was becoming something she anticipated going to America for. "So what are you up to?" she asked changing the subject.

"Hanging out in the hammock," he relied with his natural cool demeanor. He was feeling bold with his next statement and decided to heat things up.

"It'll be way better when you're here next to me." He stated nonchalantly, but on his end of the phone he was grinning hard.

Keiko blushed wildly, but responded with a straight voice, "What makes you so sure I want to join to?"

"Don't you?" he asked smirking. Robbie knew girls all too well, and was more than confident that she liked him.

"I would like to see if a California beach looks better than a Japan one" she replied half truthfully, as Puu jumped up onto her bed and snuggled her.

"It's the same ocean Babe," he replied chuckling.

"You know what I mean," Keiko replied softly, playing this the pages of the trig book on her bed.

"Yeah I know. So have you given any thought about coming out her in the summer?" he asked hopefully.

Keiko sighed long and hard, "I don't know yet Robbie."

"That's fine." He replied sincerely, "It's a big move. Way farther than the one James, Mac, and I have to take. And you're going to alone. I'm sure it's really overwhelming!" he expressed.

Keiko listened and nodded, but deep down, she knew he still didn't understand. "Can I confide in to something?" she asked quietly.

"Anything," was his simply reply.

Keiko was quiet for just a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, "Sometimes. I'm not even sure if I really even want to leave my family and friends and move all the way to the other side of the world." She paused and waited for his response.

Robbie couldn't understand why, but for a split second he could felt his chest cave at the sound of her words. Sure, he liked her, but he barely knew Keiko enough to be crushed if she decided to never some to America. The sound of Keiko sighing brought him back to reality.

"Honestly Keiko," his surfer accent came through her receiver, "I think you should come. And I'm not just saying this because I really really like you, and can't wait to see you. I just think you need a change of scenery. Seeing you in so much awe and amazement back in December at the camp thingy, it was clear that you were excited, like all your dreams where coming true before your eyes." He stopped and decided to allow her to respond.

Keiko lay on her bed with her mouth slightly ajar in amazement of his words. He had read her like a book. Was it that evident that going to Harvard meant the world to her?

"Can I tell you another secret Robbie?" she spoke after a few more silent moments.

"Sure," he replied.

"I really like you too, and I can't wait to see you again too." Keiko stated with a smile.

He too smiled, "So does that mean you're for sure coming?"

"Not for sure, but I do feel a tad bit more comfortable," she giggled.

Robbie laughed and shook his head. As the waved began to build and his friend all began to fill the beach, Robbie talked to Keiko, until she deemed it time to go back to her studies, leaving him once again, alone it his hammock, swinging away and think about her arrival.

* * *

As Jun had predicted, her prom was pretty lame. The boys were mostly nerds and geeks, and not the Kurama nerds Yusuke was used to, but the real nerds. For the most part all of the girls were cute, but most Yusuke had already known or came close to knowing. A few were girl he or Kuwabara had slept with, back before Kuwabara hooked up with Yukina, and was Yusuke's partner in crime.

So for the whole night, Yusuke was glued to Jun's side, representing her well. He didn't mind thought. True to the legend, Jun was the sexiest girl in town, and especially at her school. She stood beside him in a long form fitting, silver satin dress that had a long leg split up her right leg, stopping mid-thigh showing off her thin, but toned legs. The neck line cut straight down over her breast, which were pushed up and out in classy way. She wore he hair in an elegant bun, and a crystal tiara rested on her head. The five inch silver heels had satin ribbons that danced up her legs, and made her stand almost his height.

The couple spent the majority of the night dancing together, Jun being a pretty good dancer. Etsumi shot jealous dagger at Jun, as she watched her walk on stage to accept her crown and sash as Prom Queen. She hated that Jun had gotten Yusuke to come to prom with her. She'd secretly asked Kuwabara weeks earlier, to which he never replied. Yukina, like Jun, had once again got the one up on her getting a hot guy to flaunt in front of her friends.

Yusuke had to admit that Etsumi looked very sexy in her icy blue shimmering dress that fit her frame perfectly. He dancer's legs were exposed due to the dress stopping at her knees. She didn't even look slutty, but very pretty. The light blue eye shadow accented her icy eyes as she glared at the stage. But he breast were the main attraction of the night, as the plunging neck line tried its hardest to conceal he 34Ds.

Yusuke had been checking Etsumi out when the school principal announced him as Prom King. It wasn't until his name was called a third time and he made eye contact with Etsumi that he realized he'd just on Prom King at a school he did not attend.

He sprinted on stage and stood by Jun, accept the crown and scepter. He secretly took pride in winning, not only did it boost his ego to win Prom King for a school he didn't attend, but he was glad to win period. He looked over at Jun who beamed proudly. These two spots that were occupied by Yukina and Kurama at his Prom, and here stood him and Jun at hers.

After a few pictures and some more dancing, Jun and Yusuke left the prom, twenty minutes before the prom ended and head to the ritzy hotel that all the students were getting their hotel room.

Jun had reserved a suite on the top floor, and while the couple waited for their key, Etsumi approached.

"Hey you two!" she greeted smiling.

"Hey girl," Jun replied, not really looking her way.

"You guys getting a room?" Etsumi eyed the two suspiciously.

"Yep," Jun replied simply, Yusuke remained silent.

He caught the jealousy flare in Etsumi's eyes as she spoke. "Oh, well I'm throwing a mini after party in my room. Room 406, if you want to come," She stated before turning to leave, "Have fun you two!" she called back waving.

"Come on Yusuke," Jun replied taking his hand and pulling him in the opposite direction.

The two rode the elevator up in silence. Jun was nervous. She wasn't sure to expect tonight. She liked Yusuke a lot, and something inside her honestly wanted Yusuke to make his infamous move on her tonight in this hotel room. In the short time they'd been talking, Jun's had completely let her guard down. And though she wasn't feeling love for Yusuke, she was very interested in making him hers.

Yusuke on the other hand was not nervous about anything that would happen tonight, only the consequences that would fall on him, had Etsumi reported back to anyone about his going to her prom with Jun. But tonight he promised himself he wouldn't worry about that. He would focus completely on Jun tonight.

He was brought back to reality as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slide open. The two walked into the hallway and to their room for the night. Once Jun unlocked the door with the keycard, the couples entered the spacious suite in awe. Everything is elaborate and fancy, with a black and gold scheme that include marble counter tops and plush black carpet. In the center of the room was a large size Jacuzzi hot tub, in the same black and gold color scheme. To the left of the Jacuzzi was a king sized bed with fluffy black and gold pillows and comforter set.

Jun sashayed over sexily and turned on the jets in the hot tub. Yusuke smirked as the jets roared before becoming a quiet rumble, and Jun walked slowly towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? He asked curiously, not bothering to follow her.

"To put on my bathing suit," She replied behind the closed door.

'Oh," he murmured. "I didn't bring anything."

"So, you've got boxers on right?" She replied chuckling.

Yusuke chuckled as well, and started to unbutton his shirt.

A few minutes later, Jun emerged from the bathroom wearing a sexy red bikini that tied on both ends of her hips. Yusuke eyed her intensely as she walked towards him tying her long brown hair in a ponytail on top of her head. Her body was perfect, long and thin.

Yusuke could feel his dick harden as her breast jiggled slightly as she walked towards him.

"You just going to stand there and stare or are you going to take off your clothes?" Jun giggled, bringing him out of his trance.

"Oh, uhh, yeah." He replied fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Jun was impressed by his toned physique as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Let's get in." Yusuke grinned. He hopped in the hot tub and turned and extended his arm to help her step in.

As soon as the hot bubbles hit his skin, a euphoric state hit Yusuke. He closed his eyes for a second to take it all in. He sat back against the wall of the Jacuzzi in pure bliss. He finally opened his eyes when he felt Jun's breast pressed against his bare chest. He opened his eyes and met her milk chocolate once.

"You are so pretty," he whispered cupping her face.

"Thanks," Jun blushed, giving him a sweet smile.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked running his thumb across her lips softly.

"Yes," she replied, closing her eyes.

Yusuke moved his face closer to hers and allowed their lips to meet in a soft, sensual kiss. Jun's lips were soft and full, and the light kiss quickly turned into a heated battle of the tongues, a battle Jun was determined to win as she dominated the kiss while straddling Yusuke's lap. But Yusuke wasn't having that.

Jun gave a throaty moan into the kiss when she felt Yusuke press his thumb against her clit through the bikini.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear before giving it a small nibble.

"MmmHmm…" she moaned. Even though they were surrounded by the warm bubbling water, Jun's wetness was ever-present.

Yusuke brought his hands to the sides of her bikini and softly tugged at the strings holding it together on her small frame. Jun felt the bikini release and gasped as the water from the jets hit her now bare skin, and the bikini bottom floated up to the surface.

Yusuke slowly guided his fingers up her thighs and slid index finger inside of her, causing Jun to moan loudly. Yusuke used his thumb to massage her now exposed clit, driving her even crazier.

"Yusuke," she breathed, passion dripping from her voice.

Yusuke didn't respond, but only smirked as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Jun whispered his name again as she brought her right hand down under the water to release his manhood from the hole in his boxers, leaving her left hand to dig into his shoulder with her manicured nails as she felt him bring her close to orgasm.

She wrapped her right hand around him and began stroking him slowly. Now it was Yusuke's turn to moan. Jun smiled as she watched his head fall back and his mouth sat slightly ajar.

"You like that?" she mocked him as she began to speed up her stroking.

Yusuke quickly snapped out of his trance. He'd be damned if she allowed Jun to have the upper hand and make him moan like a female. He shifted on the bench of the Jacuzzi and sat up. He removed his finger from inside of her and brought it to her back to untie her top. The flimsy material fell into the water and floated off next to her bottoms, leaving Yusuke to lavish in the beauty of her nicely sculpted, perky breast. Her nipples with a pale pink and stood at attention, making Yusuke grin hungrily at them. He lowered his head and took her left breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple while his other hand played with her right breast.

Again Jun moaned loudly, throwing her head back roughly and grinding her hips against his dick. Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, the heat of the water and the passion of their foreplay had him ready to get to the point.

He raised his hips up and removed his boxers, leaving them both in the hot tub completely naked and wanting. He grabbed his hardened member and began to rub it up and down her nether area, paying special attention to her clit. Jun moaned as she felt the head of his penis dance with her sensitive pearl. Yusuke could feel her juices start to flow as he circled the tip around her entrance, ready to penetrate.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Not even bothering the wait for an answer he used one hand to grab her waist and thrust her down on top of him. Her wetness engulfed all of him, and she screamed out in ecstasy. Yusuke was in the same euphoric state. He couldn't believe how good she felt.

After a few seconds of sitting there and taking in the pleasure, Yusuke began to lift her and bring her back down slowly, stroking in and out of her in a slow rhythmic motion. He had to hold everything in him back from coming right then and there, as Jun's pussy felt incredible against his manhood.

Jun quickly caught on and began moving in the same motions, challenging his dominance in their lovemaking. She had been with a guy before, but Yusuke's sex was unbelievable. It was as if she were having sex for the first time ever, a mixture of pleasure and pain coming over her with every stroke he have.

"You feel so good baby," he moaned in her ear.

Jun didn't even bother to respond, she just continued to grind on his lap enjoying the feeling of an orgasm closely approaching. Little did she know Yusuke was feeling the same thing.

He could feel the orgasm bubbling inside of him and wasn't too sure how long he would last inside of her. He began to pump quicker, almost slamming in her. Jun sat above with her eyes close, screaming as her head flopped from side to side and she bounced on his lap furiously.

She was the first to let out a loud orgasmic scream and release her juices on his dick. Feeling her inner walls contract around his member, caused Yusuke to follow suit, and just as he let out a deep grunt and his seed began to spill, he pushed Jun off of his lap accidentally causing her to slam into the water in an attempt not to allow himself to come inside of her.

The two sat there staring at each other, chests heaving and relishing in the moment. Yusuke wasn't in the least embarrassed about coming so fast, as long as she got hers as well. _'Besides'_ he thought to himself, _'We'll have all night to redeem ourselves.'_

* * *

Keiko sighed as she studied the clock for the tenth time. She had finished her trigonometry exam in forty-five minutes, while the rest of the class was still working on theirs. They still had about five minutes left in class, and Keiko had been sitting in her seat bored for the past ten minutes.

'_I wonder how Yusuke's final exams are going.'_ She pondered to herself. She thought it was odd that he hadn't contacted her at all the entire weekend, and when she texted him 'Good morning' and wished him well on his tests, he never replied.

She chalked it up to Yusuke just being Yusuke as the bell rang and the class stood to turn in their final exams. This was the last exam of the day for Keiko, and then graduation would be the two weeks later. After that, she'd be focus on whether or not to make her big move.

"How was your Trig test Keiko?" Kuwabara asked, walking up beside her.

"Pretty good," she replied looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah, I feel pretty confident about my Government exam." He stated proudly.

"Have you heard from Yusuke this weekend?" she asked curiously as they made their way out of the building and onto the parking lot.

Kuwabara thought about. Strangely enough, he hadn't heard from his best friend that entire weekend. "Nope, I didn't."

"Me neither." Keiko mumbled, "I didn't see him in school today either…"

"He was here, I saw him in the hallway before lunch." Kuwabara stated, wondering what Keiko was thinking about. "Maybe he was up on the roof during lunch." He shrugged as they stopped at his car.

"Maybe," Keiko mumbled, "Well, I'd better get home and work on my speech."

"You still haven't finished that speech Keiko?" Kuwabara laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm just having a little directional issue with it," Keiko explained.

"Well, hey there's Yukina," Kuwabara replied pointed to the approaching girl, "Good luck on your speech."

"Thanks," Keiko replied, before waving to Yukina and retreating to her car.

As she approached her car she noticed Yusuke sitting in the driver's side of his car. She waved a few fingers in his direction, but didn't bother to walk over. To her surprise he got out of his car and walked over to hers.

"Where have you been all weekend?" she asked playfully.

"I stayed in Hibiya with Jin," he lied.

"Oh," she replied "Well I guess I'll see you around." She turned to leave.

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home, to finish my speech"

"Oh, well I'm really sorry for not calling or texting you all weekend."

"It's okay, I was busy studying anyway." She shrugged.

"How's that going?" he asked, leaning against her car.

"Not too good," she admitted, "I've barely started."

"You've never been the procrastinating type Keiko," he replied with a chuckle.

She shrugged, "I know."

"Can I come see you tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure," Keiko replied without thinking.

"Okay," he replied, "But I won't come over unless you're at least halfway finished with your speech." He added with a wink.

"Deal," Keiko winked back.

* * *

Yukina stared at the phone in awe. She had just stepped out of the shower to find Kuwabara snoring loudly on the couch, and his phone ringing loudly in their bedroom on the charger. She went to quiet it, but curiosity overpowered her as she looked at the phone and read the caller I.D.

_**Etsumi**_ it read. Her face twisted in confusion as to why Etsumi would be calling Kazuma. Her thoughts were interrupted when no sooner did the phone stop ringing, a text message came through. When Yukina read Etsumi's name on the message she couldn't help but open it.

**Etsumi, 04/16/2008, 4:18pm: **_**Hey you! It was so nice seeing you at the party a couple of weeks ago. I'm really looking forward to seeing you soon! Kisses!**_

Yukina frowned as read the message again. Rather than overreact Yukina opted for a calmer approach; she trusted her boyfriend.

She took the phone off of the charger and walked into the living room where Kuwabara was still sleeping.

"I can't wake him up from his nap, over something so petty…"Yukina sighed as she took in his peaceful state.

She turned around to return his phone from the charger, but as soon as she entered the bedroom, the cell phone began to ring again. Once again, it was Etsumi.

Without thinking Yukina answered the phone, but before she could say a word, Etsumi's familiar voice spoke.

"Hey baby," she began without waiting for a greeting, "I'm not mad at you for not coming to the prom with me, or not coming to my hotel, I understand you feel obligated to take care of your little girlfriend, but…"

"Etsumi this is Yukina," Yukina finally spoke, cutting Etsumi off.

Etsumi was shocked but kept her voice straight. "Oh, well where is Kuwabara?" she stated boldly.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped contacting him. We're together. You know that." Yukina's voice was nonthreatening, causing Etsumi to chuckle slightly.

"Yukina please you don't honestly believe Kuwabara's only commitment lies with you do you?" she laughed.

"Yes, I do." Yukina smiled confidently.

"Funny. Ask Aimi and the other girls from dance class. At my friend's party last month, Kuwabara and I hooked up." She replied before hanging up the phone, satisfied with her dirt. _'One down, One to go'_ She thought to herself as she skimmed through her phones contacts, stopping at the one she was searching for; _**Shishiwakamaru**_

* * *

Fujiko let out a loud sigh as she maneuvered herself onto the couch next to Keiko. Her stomach seemed to grow more and more every day, and with the expanding of her belly came the almost unbearable uncomfortable feeling when trying to perform everyday tasks, such as walking sitting and sleeping.

"Hey Keiko, I see you're finally working on that speech." She greeted noticing her cousin's deep concentration on her laptop.

"Hey, I've got to get this thing at least halfway finished, to feel somewhat accomplished." Keiko half lied. She'd be too embarrassed to confess that Yusuke's promise to visit was what really motivated her. Fujiko just nodded and rubbed her aching belly.

"That baby is getting big!" she exclaimed, noticing Fujiko's protruding belly.

"I know, I'm ready for it to be over with." Fujiko sighed, "I've finally decided to find out what I'm having, and start shopping."

"Really? When?" Keiko asked excited.

"My appointments tomorrow after school, you wanna come?"

"Of course! I hope it's a girl!" Keiko stated clapping her hands.

Fujiko laughed, as the doorbell rang. Keiko looked at the clock, it was a little after 6:00pm, so she was pretty sure that was Yusuke.

"That must be Yusuke," She mumbled as she stood to answer the door.

She smiled as she opened the door and he stood before her, wearing a simply white t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Finished your speech?" he asked her smirking as he walked in. He gave a wave to Fujiko before turning toward the stairs and ascending them.

"Halfway." She replied grabbing her computer and following him up the stairs.

"I guess that was the agreement," he stated as they entered the room.

"So how was your weekend with Jin?" she asked flopping down on her bed. Yusuke opted for the rolling computer chair at her desk.

"It was okay," he shrugged, "Just hung out at his house."

"Oh," she replied. The two sat in silence for a moment. Keiko felt Yusuke was acting strange, but couldn't put her finger on it. On Yusuke's end he was filled with guilt. Ever since that night at the hotel, a special spot for Jun had opened in his heart. Yet, he still felt the immense love for Keiko. He hadn't contacted Jun since that night, and whenever she text or called him he never answered. He glanced over at Keiko, who sat on her bed in a pair of Capri sweat pants and a white tank top. She was so beautiful, with her hair pulled on top of her head in a messy ponytail. He loved her more than anything in the world. But he knew eventually he'd have to text or call Jun back before he lost her. Keiko was leaving him soon, and Jun would pose as a very good pastime.

"Are your parents still working downstairs?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

Keiko nodded, not bothering to turn to him. She was still caught up in his strange behavior. "It's pretty busy down there, but they told me to relax and finish my speech."

Yusuke didn't respond. He only stood up and walked over to her, catching her off guard when their lips locked.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" she laughed as he pressed his body against hers forcing her to lie down.

"I just need to be with you right now," he whispered sensually in her ear.

"Umm…Okay…" Keiko replied, giving in to the odd situation and allowing him to remove her clothes and take her body.

* * *

Yukina sighed nervously as the phone rang in her ear. She trusted Kazuma, but he just needed to be sure that Etsumi was lying.

"Hello?" Her friend Aimi, answered. Aimi had been Yukina's first friend upon arriving in high school, at the private school she once attended.

"Uhh, hey Aimi, it's Yukina." She replied not sure how to begin.

"Oh my goodness! Hi Yukina! How are you, we've been worried sick about you!" Aimi exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm great, no need to worry." Yukina replied softly.

"You just suddenly stopped coming to dance class. And then out of nowhere Mr. Saiki loses the dance school." Aimi asked, oblivious to the connection between the two.

"Why did he lose the school?" Yukina asked curiously.

"One of the parents of a girl in the younger classes reported him for being 'too friendly' with her daughter." Aimi explained.

"Oh my!" Yukina expressed covering her mouth.

"Yeah, Etsumi claims to have known all along he was perv," Aimi added, "But between you and me, she's had sex with him before too."

The sound of Etsumi's name reminded Yukina why she initially called. "Umm, speaking of Etsumi, do you know of anything going on between her and Kazuma?" Yukina asked, holding her breathe as she awaited the answer.

"Well," Aimi began, thinking back to the party. "Kazuma and Yusuke did come to the Jun's party a few weeks ago. Yusuke disappeared somewhere, and Kazuma didn't ask Etsumi to step outside with him."

Yukina's heart dropped. "You heard him say that?"

"Well not really," Aimi corrected herself. "I saw him bend over and whisper in her ear, and when he turned to leave Etsumi told us he wanted her to go outside with him and they did."

"How long were they out there?" Yukina asked desperately.

"I'm not sure, but I never did see either of them again." Aimi replied.

Yukina sighed and mumbled, "I can't believe this."

"But hey, maybe it's not what it appeared to be." Aimi stated assuring. "I mean it looked that way but maybe Etsumi was lying?"

"Maybe…I've got to go now Aimi." Yukina replied solemnly. "Thank you."

"Hey now, don't do anything brash! Just ask him about. Remember Etsumi's pretty mean. She could be saying anything. How'd you find out anyways?" Aimi asked.

"She kept calling and texting, and finally I answered his phone." Yukina explained.

"And she told you to ask me about it?" Aimi asked.

"Yes."

"She's so evil." Aimi mumbled, "Like I said just talk it over with him. And call me if you need anything. You're still one of my best friends Yukina."

"Thank you Aimi," Yukina replied before hanging up.

It was after 6:00pm and Kuwabara had already left for work an hour ago. So, she decided to wait up for him and ask him about it when her got off of work.

* * *

Kuwabara sighed as he put his key in the lock of his apartment. Work had been rough, and now he was just ready to come home and cuddle up with his girlfriend. It was a little after 10:30pm and he was surprised to see Yukina awake in the living room watching TV in her pink flannel pajama.

"Hey Yukina, can't sleep?" he greeted as he step inside and locked the door.

"Just waiting up for you," She replied nonchalantly never looking away from the images flashing on the television.

"Oh, well ready for bed now?" he asked approaching her.

"Not really," she stated, still not looking at him. "I actually wanted to stay up and talk to you."

"About…" Kuwabara asked. Just then his cell phone began to ring. He looked down at it and was shocked. "Etsumi?" he mumbled in confusion. Why would she be calling?

"That…" Yukina replied finally turning to him.

Now Kuwabara was really confused. "What do you mean?" he asked as he sent Etsumi to voicemail.

"Why aren't you answering?" Yukina asked with a hint of venom in her voice, something totally out of her character.

"Why should I? I have nothing to talk to her about." He replied, still not understanding what was going on.

Yukina could see the confusion in his face, but she still needed to be sure. "Then why is she calling?"

"Beats me," He shrugged.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"What? No!" Kuwabara replied instantly. Now he was beyond confused! "What's going on Yukina?"

"She was calling and texting you all afternoon. I didn't answer at first but when she text you and called again, I had to answer." She admitted.

Though he was upset with her for violating his privacy and not trusting him, Kuwabara remained calm, "And…"

"And she said you and her were supposed to go to prom and meet up at some hotel. And that you hooked up at some party." Yukina snapped. "And Aimi was at that party and saw you two leave together." She added matter-of-factly.

"Whoa! I never replied to any those stupid prom texts, and as for a party, the last time Etsumi and I were in the same vicinity was like a month ago!" he replied defensively. He was exhausted from work, and this conversation was the last thing he expected upon arriving home.

"Yeah at some party right?" Yukina asked, fighting tears.

"Yeah, but I didn't even want to go. Urameshi wanted to go see some girl," he expressed, absently spilling the beans on Yusuke. "But as soon as Etsumi started that desperate push-up on me routine, I grabbed Yusuke and left. I promise!"

"But why would Aimi lying Kazuma?" Yukina pleaded. She trusted him deep down, but in her vulnerable state all she could feel was the fact that maybe their relationship was too good to be true.

"I have no idea Yukina. Maybe she misinterpreted something I don't know. But I know I love you and…" he was cut off by Etsumi calling him again.

"What?" he snapped.

"Ouch, someone's cranky, what's wrong?" Etsumi feigned hurt. She knew it was bold calling him again, but she figured maybe she'd catch him alone at so late at night.

"You, You are what's wrong. Why the hell are you calling me?" he barked, "And telling lies to Yukina about us. There is no _us_! Stop calling Etsumi or it won't be pretty." He yelled at her, before hanging up in her face.

"Why do you even still have her in your phone Kazuma?" Yukina's soft voice came.

Kuwabara shrugged, "I don't know, just never deleted it."

Yukina sighed. She knew she was being silly. Maybe Kuwabara was right, and Aimi and her friends had misinterpreted his actions. Either way, he was hers and she was his. There was no way she was going to let Etsumi ruin her fairytale.

She gave a large smile and snuggled close to him, "I'm sorry for doubting you Kazuma."

"No big deal babe," He replied yawning "Let's just drop it and go to bed. Work was exhausting,"

Yukina nodded and stood with him, before the couple retreated to their bedroom.

* * *

Okay guys here is another chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy. Everything is winding down. And depending on the responses I get at the end of the story I'll start on the sequel I have in my head.

Also! I found out I'm expecting my first child! Yay me!

Read/review


	48. You're Making the Best Choice

**Not too happy with this chapter! But I know it's been a long time since i've updated so here you go!**

* * *

Botan sighed as she leaned against the counter of the flower shop. It was a slow day at the shop and she and Jiro were closing together. It was about 7:30pm and even thought she'd brought he books to study for her history and math final the next day, she still found herself dazing into space out of boredom.

There hadn't been a single customer in over an hour, so Jiro decided to down the street to the noodle cart to grab some food. That's why Botan was curious when the door chime rang, signally a patrons entry into the shop. Her heart dropped as she laid eyes on the tall, slender, dark haired man that approached her.

It was Karasu.

"What are you doing here?" She asked standing alertly. She was happy Jiro was nearby just in case Karasu tried anything.

"Buying flowers," he shrugged.

Botan grunted, "Whatever, You never come here."

"Mother's Day is vastly approaching," he smirked. "I wanted to check out your selection." Botan rolled her eyes as he continued. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"He's not here, but I'm sure he can get here pretty quickly." She threatened.

"I'm sure he can." he laughed,

"Look Karasu, you caused enough trouble and I seriously don't feel comfortable with you being here right now." She replied trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Aww come now Botan," he feigned hurt, "But you were _so _comfortable with me at my party that night?"

"Fuck you!" she barked, "You drugged me and tried to rape me!"

"I'd hardly call it rape, you were very much submissive." He chuckled stepping closer.

"Stay away from me," she warned, "I'm not alone. Jiro is here, in the back." She added, hoping the lie would scare him off.

"No he isn't." he replied simply.

"What?" she replied shocked. How did he know?

"He's down at the noodle shop, completely preoccupied with his conversation with a friend to bother coming back down here to save you."

"Save me?" she whispered more to herself. "Cameras, they're all over!"

"I highly doubt there are cameras in the back room..." he added laughing before lunging at her.

Botan tried to back away and run, but he quickly grabbed her by her ponytail and dragged her over the counter.

"And while we're back here you'll erase the camera's footage of my entire presence here!" he growled in her ear as he shoved her towards the back room.

"Fuck you!" she screeched kicking her leg back and connecting with his knee.

This only stopped him for a minute. "Ahh! You stupid bitch," he roared before smacking her to across the face and onto the ground.

"Get up!" he growled, kicking her in the stomach. He reached down and grabbed her long ponytail again, yanking her upwards, forcing her to her feet. He then wrapped one of his hands around her neck while the other he used to hoist her now aching body on top of the table next to the monitors.

Botan could barely move as she tried to regain her strength. Her stomach felt like it was on fire from the kick he gave her, and the overwhelming sense to vomit had her dizzy. She groaned and tried to move away from him as she saw him reach down and unzip his pants letting them, fall down to the ground. He wiggled his hardened penis through the hole in his black boxer-briefs.

"Don't look so afraid Botan," he whispered as he stroked the side of her neck with his thumb. "I promise you'll love this." He moved his hands from his own manhood and guided them up her skirt, please that a string thong was all that concealed his prize."

"No!" she screamed, trying to move, only to stop as he tightened the grip on her neck. "Please, stop!" she gasped for hair. "Please."

"Kurama took something so precious from me." He spoke in her ear as he brought himself closer to her. "Now it's my turn."

"No!" she began flailing her legs like crazy, trying to make contact, which was hard since they were on either side of him. He began choking her harder, causing her vision to blur.

Just as she was about to completely black out, she felt his grip loosen, and his evil laughter has he backed away.

"You're not even worth it." He laughed, shoving her against the monitors and bending to pull his pants up. "You're nothing compared to what he took from me."

"Argh!" was all Karasu heard before he felt her shoe connect with his face.

"You bitch!" he screeched, holding his now swelling face. "I was actually considering letting you go!" he lunged for her, wrapping both hands around her neck.

Botan kicked violently trying to gasp for air as he squeezed tighter. Finally one of her kicks connected with his knee, and he gave out another yelp and fell to the ground. Botan took the opportunity to run from the back room to the front counter to push the silent alarm.

She could hear Karasu's cries of pain ease as he emerged from the back room limping.

"Stupid…bitch!" he stammered as pain shot through his knee.

"What's wrong, mad you got beat up by a girl." She teased backing away. "You're the worst rapist in the world,"

"Fuck you," he spat, lunging for her again just in time to see the flashing lights of a police car pull up outside. "Fuck!" he screeched.

Botan quickly ran out the door to the car, and frantically explained to the cop that there was an intruder inside of the shop.

"Put your hands above your head young man," the male officer demanded as he entered the store.

"Officer this is all a misunderstanding…" Karasu started to explain as he complied with the request.

"Shut up," the officer interrupted, as he began reading Karasu his right. Just then Jiro ran inside the shop.

"What happened?" he asked Botan.

"This creep came in and attacked me." She explained, "Where the heck were you?"

"Down at the ramen cart," Jiro mumbled, "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay…" Botan replied quietly as the officer began talking to her again, this time about pressing charges and coming to the station to make a statement.

"Go ahead," Jiro stated, "I'll call Shiori, tell her what happened, I'm sure she'll want us to close up early now anyway."

Botan nodded and followed the officer out as he pushed Karasu into the back of his car. Botan got in her car and followed the officer to the police station.

* * *

"Okay Ms. Yukimura. Just lay back on the bed here and we'll get started!" The doctor stated cheerfully, helping Fujiko up onto the bed in the doctor's office. Keiko and Kotomi sat anxiously in the small ultrasound room as the nurse prepare Fujiko for her ultrasound. She squirted the clear-blue gel on Fujiko's very round belly and began to rub the instrument across the gel.

"Okay," the doctor mumbled, "Here baby's head," she stated as the screen displayed the 3D image of baby's head. With every body part displayed Keiko and Kotomi squealed with delight.

"Ooh I feel like I'm a grandma, not a great aunt!" Kotomi stated lovingly. Fujiko and Keiko only laughed as the doctor continued to search for the baby's body parts.

"Okay, there you have it!" she announced happily, "A little girl."

"Yes!" Kotomi cheered hugging Keiko who nodded in agreement.

"A girl…" Fujiko stated more to herself than the other, "A daughter. Are you sure?" she asked the doctor.

"Trust me Ms. Yukimura, we'd be able to tell if there was a boy in there," The doctor stated smiling bright, "Where you wanting a boy instead?"

"Kinda," Fujiko replied quietly.

"Well it's not a boy Fuji, it's a baby girl, and she'll be beautiful and a handful, just like her mother," Kotomi joked.

"Oh Fujiko I'm so excited for you!" Keiko gushed, tears welling in her eyes. "This is so beautiful!"

Fujiko chuckled and shook her head, "You are so dramatic Cakes."

"I can't help it," Keiko shrugged.

"Okay Fujiko, I'll print you off copies of these ultrasound pictures, as well as attach them to you file, and I'll need to see you again in four weeks okay?" The doctor instructed. Everyone nodded. "Great I'll see you all then, Have a great day ladies." She stated before exiting the room.

"A little girl," Fujiko repeated again while sitting up on the little bed. "I'm in for some trouble," she half-joked. Kotomi and Keiko only smiled.

* * *

"I'm fine Kurama!" Botan stressed for the hundredth time that evening. Kurama had gotten the call from Jiro about what happened at the shop and rushed down to the police station immediately. Now they were his living room with Shiori still in shock about the day's events.

"Botan I am so sorry," Shiori started but fell short.

"Guys I'm fine, I mean yeah it was scary but he's locked up now. Everything's fine!" Botan tried again to assure them.

"I just can't believe he'd take it to these measures. He's a manic," Kurama groaned, his forehead resting in the palms of his hands.

"I won't disagree with you there," Botan replied, "But I don't want anyone feeling guilty about this. Not even Jiro. Especially not you Kurama." She stated the last part softly and griped his wristed trying to look him in the eyes.

"I just know all that's happened to you is my fault," He sighed, "My past coming back to haunt me, and you're caught in the crossfire."

"I'm a big girl baby," Botan smile, "I handle myself today. It could have been way worse but it wasn't and it's over now."

Kurama sighed. He couldn't help feeling guilty but he knew Botan needed him to be strong and just let everything go. "I love you Botan," he whispered so low that Shiori barely heard it.

"I love you more Kurama," Botan smiled kissing his forehead.

Shiori smiled at the two teen. Botan was so strong and optimistic; the perfect woman for her son.

* * *

The weeks of finals came and went and before everyone knew it Graduation was a week away. Keiko felt very confident that she'd aced all her test, so while the rest of the gang sat on edge about the upcoming posting of the score, Keiko was racking her brain on finishing her speech, and trying to ultimately decide whether or not she was ready to leave Japan. Every night like clockwork Robbie would call her and they'd spend hours talking about school and final. Never once did he pressure her into coming to America early and spending the summer. It was Sunday night before the last week of school for the senior began, when he proved himself to be a real friend, not just a potential love interest to Keiko.

"Can I confide in you about something? Something personal?" Keiko asked him.

"Of course," he replied.

"Is it bad that….Well it's just that…" she began stumbling over her words unsure how to phrase her question or statement.

"You can tell me anything Keiko. I won't judge you. I promise." He assured her.

"I'll miss everyone if I live for America." She started, "I'll miss my family, my friends, my entire community…" she stopped for a second to think. "But most of all I'll miss Yusuke."

Robbie said nothing only nodded knowingly.

"Is that bad Robbie?" Keiko asked desperately, "That I'm putting a boy over everything? All the memories and the people?"

"Not at all Babe." He replied honestly. "I mean I don't personally know you guys' relationship, but from what I've been told isn't he all of that to you? Isn't he you best friend since childhood? Don't your parents consider him a son, family? The mass majority of memories you'll have, won't they mostly involve him?"

Keiko remained silent and pondered his words. He was absolutely right.

"Adults tell us teenager all the time, _"You don't know what love it yet!"_" he stated in an annoying mock adult voice. Keiko giggled and he continued, "But you do Keiko. It's rare but since you were a kid, you've had true romantic love waiting in your future." He finished. When she didn't reply he added, "But again, I'm just going off of a few things you've told me about."

Keiko thought about for a few more seconds. "You're right Robbie. I'll miss everyone equally; Yusuke's just in another category.

"Yep," Robbie agreed, nodding.

"I just don't know how I'm going to be able to leave him." Keiko whispered.

"It'll be hard," Robbie stated, "I guess just follow your heart, as corny as that sounds. But don't take that as follow your heart, follow who you love. Follow what's best for your heart. Be it staying with Yusuke and attending school closest to your home and family and friends; or taking a risk and coming to America, doing something you've always wanted to do since you were a child. Think of the experience rather than the education. You can get the same education and be safe at home in Tokyo." He gave it to her straight and honest, trying not to sound bias or wanting.

"Thank you Robbie." Keiko smiled as she held the phone to her ear, "Thank you."

"No problem Babe."

* * *

**Jun, 05/01/2008, 11:15am: **_**Yusuke this is the last time I'm going to contact you. I don't know what I did to you but I don't deserve this silent treatment after what we did in my hotel room that night. I was really starting to feel something for you and then you just stopped talking to me for no reason. I hate things couldn't have worked out for us."**_

Yusuke sighed and read the text over and over. He did feel bad for ignoring her the past three weeks. She hadn't text or called him excessively, but he knew she was concerned. He felt something for her and he knew it, but there was still Keiko.

As the weeks drew closer to her departure, Yusuke felt the aching sensation in his heart. He knew these days were coming, yet he still wasn't prepared for it. He'd know Keiko his entire life, so four years without her was going to be completely miserable for him. Not seeing her face, not touching her skin or hearing her voice, or not having the smell of her signature shampoo waft through his nose as he cuddled her. What would be the point in having senses? He thought to himself as a mental image of using his last sense, taste, in a sexual way popped into his mind.

He texted Jun back a brief apology and promised to call her that night to explain his action, ignoring her response to just tell her now through text.

When his phone vibrated again, it was Keiko, asking him to meet her on the roof at lunch.

* * *

"I'm just glad you're okay Botan," Yukina comment as the two walk to lunch together. "I don't know what I would have done in that situation."

"I just fought back. Even after he made it clear he wasn't going to rape me I still couldn't let him just walk away." Botan explained. "I got off easy. Just a little shook up and a bruise on my side where he kicked me,"

"Thank goodness." Yukina replied, "I know you're tired of all of us worrying. You just handled it so well we're all kind of concerned. As weird as that may sound."

Botan nodded, she understood. She had just gotten Kurama to drop it altogether, to realize that everything was fine.

She had gotten a call from the police officer telling her Karasu got out on bond, and would have to appear at court on May 18th. He encouraged her to press charges, so she'd be sitting there testifying against him, hopefully sending him away for a nice amount of time.

"Anyways, anymore words from Noriko?" Botan asked changing the subject, as they found a table and sat. Keiko had informed them that she would be joining them today.

Yukina shook her head, "Kazuma has talked to her twice since the wedding, both time ended with an argument over me." She explained, then she looked up at her friend and asked, "Botan, what could possibly be wrong with me that she'd act that way? Any of them?"

"Who knows," Botan shrugged, "They sound like a bunch of whack-jobs to me."

Yukina sighed.

"Yukina c'mon, you know there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Noriko just wants to have her _'mama's boy'_ back, and according to his cousin's wife, the rest her sister's are just naturally evil."

Yukina nodded, "Yeah, I just hate to come between Kazuma and his _mother_" she stated.

"He's your _boyfriend_ Yukina; you have the right to love him." Botan stated waving her finger at her.

Yukina sighed and nodded her head. Botan was right. Noriko was wrong.

* * *

"I'm not going,"

"What?" Yusuke replied staring at her confused. He had just reached the roof and found Keiko standing up against the wall, her pleated skirt blowing in the wind. There was the sweet smell of rain in the air as a large dark cloud approached.

"I'm not going to America, to Harvard." She repeated, "I'm staying here, in Japan," her voice was shaky and nerved, but Yusuke didn't care, her words were all that mattered.

"Really? Why?" he asked. "What changed your mind?"

"You," she replied quietly. "I love you too much to leave you."

Yusuke dropped is head. Now he felt like the lowest of scum. Keiko was giving up her dreams for him, and here he was harboring feeling for another girl whom he'd had sex with three weeks ago. Lies consumed him.

"I love you too Keiko and I want nothing more than to continue to have you in my life. But Harvard, it's your dream, it's everything to you."

"You are everything to me Yusuke," she replied finally looking up at him. "I can't bear to spend any amount of time away from you. Things have been great between us. It's been _us_. No other girls, no other guys, just us. No secrets." she her gazed held his, "Right?"

Yusuke's mind wandered back to that night in the hotel room with Jun, and he inwardly groaned. That wasn't just some random fling like all the past girls. He was actually starting to like her a lot. He couldn't dare explain that to Keiko, not while he was so close to keeping her with him. So he nodded.

"It'll be worth it." She smiled at him.

Yusuke approached her slowly. "You sure about this Keiko?"

She nodded in response, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

"What about your parents. What about what they'll think about you giving up Harvard." He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"It's my decision." She replied simply, gazing back out into the distance of the city.

"Okay," he sighed, "I support you either way. Especially if you want to stay,"

Keiko only nodded. Robbie words echoed through her head.

"_Follow what's best for your heart"_

This was what's best for her heart. Yusuke was what was best for her heart

'_You're making the best choice' _Keiko told herself for the thousandth time. She looked up at Yusuke, who was staring out in the distance now, most likely thinking about what she had just told him.

She smiled. _'You're making the best choice'_

One thousand one.

* * *

"Keiko can I come in?" her mother called through the door after knocking.

"Of course mom," she replied.

"Hey sweetie, can we talk?" Kotomi asked entering the room and taking a seat on the bed next to Keiko.

"Sure." She replied. Keiko had come clean to her parents about her decision to stay in Japan. He father quickly expressed his concern and disapprove of her decision. Despite that fact her they had no idea that Keiko's decision was largely based on her love for Yusuke, he still felt she was passing up a great opportunity all because she was too afraid to leave everything behind. Keiko had never felt her father was disappointed in her before, and now more than ever she needed his support.

"Listen Keiko," Kotomi began, "Kei and I love you dearly. Your father just wants what's best for you. So do I and I'd hate for you to pass up the best experiences of your life, even if it is for true love," she added with a wink.

"But Mom, no… it's not…" Keiko fell short.

"Look Keiko, you're father may be a man and not have the brain capacity to read between the lines and by you little, afraid to leave _everybody _story, but I'm a woman; a woman who knows what it's like to love a man with every fiber of my soul."

"But Mom I _am _afraid to leave everyone." Keiko replied defensively.

"I know you are. But I know Yusuke played a major part in this decision." Kotomi replied knowingly. "There's nothing wrong with that. We just want you to be sure and think everything through thoroughly."

"I have Mom," Keiko replied, her voice again unsteady; "I don't want to leave any of this behind Mom, especially him. Thing haven't been perfect, but I know Yusuke and I are meant to be together. This isn't some teenage love affair. I mean in the future as well."

"I feel the exact same way. Atsuko and I used to joke all the time about it when you two were kids playing at the park. That is whenever she was sober enough to accompany us." Her mother mused, "But something tells me that even thousands of miles of ocean, and years, can keep you two part," her mother stated before standing to leave. "We support you Keiko. Just make sure you make the right decision for yourself baby." And with that she closed the door.

Keiko buried her head in her pillow and groaned. She could still smell the sweet scent of his hair mixed in with hers for the time he'd spent laying there the past few months.

"You're making the best choice," One thousand Two.

* * *

"Hello?" Her sweet voice came through the receiver.

"Hey it's me," Yusuke replied. Like he'd promised he called Jun.

"Let's just cut to the chase Yusuke," Jun sounded irritated, "What happened?"

"Look, I've just had a lot on my mind. About you, about us, and that night," He admitted.

"Like what?" she asked pleaded. "I trusted you and you really hurt my feelings."

"I know and I'm so sorry. It's just that, I'm confused about how I feel about you." He started. "No. Not confused, just I don't know." He fell short. He heard her sigh. "I know for a fact that I really like you. A lot, I'm just not sure how to go about it."

Jun smiled on the other side of the line, "Used to running through the girls never finding one to settle down with."

Yusuke inwardly groaned. He knew he should lie to her, but he was about to anyway. "Yeah, I mean I've like other girls, but usually when I start to feel this way I move on."

"That's what you're contemplating now?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," He replied. It was true too. He really was considering dropping everything with Jun since Keiko had decided she was staying. His mind wandered back to Yuri. How much pain he'd caused her. Crazy or not, he knew he was ultimately the cause of her death.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked her.

"Nah," she replied, "I believe people our age are too young for that. Don't you?"

"No. All my friends have found true love." He told her.

"All five of them?" she asked skeptically.

"Five?" he repeated

"Yeah, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the other three girls." She asked. When he was still silent, still trying to compute what she meant, she continued, "Your best friend you went to prom with included,"

"Oh," he replied softly.

"Doesn't she have anybody she's in love with?" She teased. "Or have you run them all off playing big brother?" she added, completely oblivious.

"Yeah, she's deeply in love." He replied solemnly.

"_Psh_… I don't live for planning my whole live with someone now." She stated, "Things change as time goes by."

"So if we were to do this, you're saying you don't see much of a future." He asked her.

"I'm not saying that. But I won't say its love. We just both really like each other."

Yusuke nodded, not because he agreed with her but because she was making his decision a little easier. Was Jun really worth risking Keiko?

* * *

"Hey Babe," Robbie's sleepy voice came over the receiver. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Keiko sighed. After her mother walked out of the room she's immediately called Robbie. "I'm not going to Harvard." She told him quietly.

"So you've made your decision huh?" he replied sitting up in his bed. To Keiko's surprise he didn't sound very disappointed. "Tell about it?"

"Well, I just thought about everything, and I decided leaving everybody, especially Yusuke, was going to be way too hard."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Well as long as you're happy."

"You don't sound too shocked, or disappointed." Keiko stated. A hint of sadness etched in her voice.

"I mean I'm disappointed that I won't be able to see you." He explained. "At the same time it's your happiness I care about. And if this is what will ensure you're happy, then hey, we've all ways got long distance calling." He stated cheerfully

Keiko smiled to herself. Robbie was really sweet and in the short amount of time since they'd met, proved to be a great friend. It was too bad they'd never get that chance to see where things led. Again Keiko began to repeat her new mantra as her mind briefly wandered to Yusuke. Things were different lately. He's been faithful and was always by her side. They ate lunch together, spent numerous days just hanging out at their tree. Even when the whole gang was present, Yusuke and Keiko stood out even more as a couple.

"_You're making the best choice," _One thousand three.

"Beside," Robbie voice came, pulling her from her thoughts. "I'm sure we'll see each other again one day."

* * *

"Party! My place! After Graduation! In honor of the graduating class of 2008, and Yukina's 18th birthday, finally!" Botan exclaimed at the table to her group of friends.

"You'll find any reason to party." Kuwabara teased.

"Well, this time it's special!" Botan replied frowning. "I mean it's the biggest night of our live, until we all marry and have kids I mean. Plus Yukina _finally _catches up with the group. And it's our last night partying with Keiko!" she exclaimed pointing at her best friend.

Yusuke shot Keiko a curious glance. It had been three days since she'd told him she had decided to stay in Japan, yet she still hadn't revealed this to the rest of their friends.

"Yeah, I'm down Bo." Keiko replied as she stood to leave, "I'm going to head to class early." Everyone nodded, and Yusuke stood to follow her.

"Keiko!" he called behind her, just as she'd made it to the stairs in the hallway. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "Why haven't you told them you aren't leaving?"

Keiko sighed and looked longingly up the staircase. "It's a hard choice that I made Yusuke. And after my dad's reaction…" she fell short and thought. Her dad had apologized for his reaction but still voiced his concern about her not following out her dream.

"I'll tell them Yusuke, just after all this stress wears off. After finals, and graduation." She promised.

Yusuke nodded and grabbed her for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Keiko nodded in the crook of his neck. _"You're making the best choice,"_

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY**** for such a long wait, I had my first born child, a little boy, and trust me it's not joke! Parenting is a blessing but very hard!**

**I hope all of you are still with me, as this story is closely drawing to an end. I'm seeing two or three more chapters. But good news for the future so don't fret! **

**Read and review and I'll get that next chapter out ASAP I promise!**


	49. The Plot

Shishi sighed has he stared the contact number in his phone. He had tried countless times to call Keiko over the past three weeks and received no answer.

"The plan won't work if I can't get in touch with her Etsumi!" he growled to no one in particular. He sighed again, frustrated. He thought back to that night three weeks ago when he got that random phone call from the platinum blonde girl, whom he'd, had his fair share of runarounds with.

_Shishi was relaxing, lying in bed when she called. He was shocked to see her calling him after so long._

"_Hello?" he answered curiously._

"_Shishi?" the voice waited for a moment. "Shishi its Etsumi, how have you been?" she asked sweetly._

"_Uhh, good. Yourself?" he replied, not really caring._

"_Great," her voice was now quick and rushed. "Hey you know a girl named Keiko?"_

_Keiko. The name stuck in Shishi's brain; he had still been thinking about her constantly. "Yeah I know her, why?"_

"_Well then you must know Yusuke," she added more as a statement then a question._

"_Yeah, what about him," He was becoming annoyed._

"_Well, a little birdie told me that you have a thing for her." She replied mischievously._

"_We've got some history, so what?" he replied, what could her purpose for this call possibly be? He thought to himself._

"_Well…" she held the 'L' for a second, "That same birdie told me that Yusuke and Jun are an item."_

"_Jun huh?" Shishi couldn't blame Yusuke. Every guy wanted a chance at Jun. "And what of it? Keiko's not going anywhere, Yusuke always talks to other girls." He shrugged to himself, becoming slightly annoyed with the runaround._

"_No no no," Etsumi replied waving her finger to no one. "Not just any old fling with this on Shishi." She stated._

"_What do you mean?" he asked sitting up in bed, suddenly becoming interested._

"_I mean Yusuke really likes Jun," Etsumi explain, putting an emphasis on 'really' _

"_You mean like potentially dating?" he asked._

"_Like he took her to our prom," Etsumi reveal._

_Shishi burst into a fit of laughter, "You have got to be kidding me! Keiko would lose her mind if she knew that!"_

"_He even spent the night at her hotel room." _

"_So Yusuke and Jun, huh?" He said to himself, "And you say he really likes her, wants to date her?"_

"_Yep, She's shown me some of their text conversations, he's really got a thing for Jun." she continued. "But you know Jun, she so picky, too picky to want to get played by Yusuke. Though she has told me she really likes him."_

"_Man…"_

"_So you should be a doll and tell Keiko this bit of information." Etsumi suggested nonchalantly, but inside she was praying he'd go for it. "Makes you seem like your intentions are way more honorable than his."_

"_What's in it for you?" he asked knowingly. Etsumi always had something up her sleeve._

"_Just helping out a friend" she replied simply._

"_Lies," He challenged _

"_Well…I plan on letting Jun know once Keiko's back off from him." _

"_But Keiko's leaving soon, so what the point of breaking them up."_

"_Leaving?" she asked curiously._

"_Yeah, she's moving to America." Shishi explained._

"_America?" She repeated. 'Now Jun will really have him for good' she thought._

"_Yeah, for college," _

"_Well just do it anyways," she pressed._

_Shishi sighed; he saw no reason not to comply. It'd be nice to get his revenge on Yusuke for hitting him at the party and constantly stealing his chances at Keiko._

"_Sure," he shrugged._

"_Great, just let me know when it's done, and I'll tell Jun," Etsumi instructed, "Jun's not confrontation so I doubt she'll approach Keiko over it. But you know never know."_

Now Shishi sat staring at his phone hoping that Keiko would finally answer. He knew time was winding down before she left and it would only be classic to break the couple up now. Besides it's hard to reconcile thousands of miles away.

'_Please pick up, please pick up' _he silently prayed.

"Hello?" an annoyed voice came through the receiver.

'_Yes!' _

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" he asked coolly.

"What do you want Shishi?" she sighed. She was in the middle of proof reading her newly finished speech, and really wanted to make sure all was perfect before Graduation on Saturday, it was Thursday.

"I'll cut to the chase then," he chuckled. "I've got some information for you."

"That's not cutting to the chase Shishiwakamaru." She snapped.

Shishi laughed again, "Testy aren't we?"

"What do you want or I'm hanging up!" she exclaimed.

"Can we meet up? It's too important to tell you over the phone,"

"If it was really important you could tell me anywhere," she huffed, ready to end this conversation.

"I need you to see some things" he explained trying his hardest to sound sincere.

"Just tell me." She pressed becoming extremely annoyed and not really caring what he wanted.

"Seeing is believing." He reminded her.

"There are mirages," she mused, "Shows you complete lies." She added smugly.

"Well a picture worth a thousand words," he shot back, "How about that?"

"Look this is a really busy time right now," she sighed, tired of this circle conversation.

"You're not the only graduating this weekend." He stated sarcastically, "Just give me an hour of your busy schedule,"

"Maybe sometime after the weekend okay? Or later in the summer? Or maybe next year!" she replied frustrated.

"Huh? I thought you were leaving for America soon?" he asked confused.

Keiko sighed. She still hadn't told her friends she wasn't leaving, why did Shishi deserve to know? Still anything to get him off her phone was welcome.

"I've decided to stay here." She said it so quietly Shishi almost didn't hear her.

"You what?" he asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Just a big move you know," she replied just as quiet.

Shishi read right through her words. She was staying for Yusuke. Now he really had to go through with Etsumi's plan, or Keiko and Yusuke would definitely be together.

"Just promise me you'll meet up with me next week," He pleaded. "It can't wait."

"Sure, whatever" Keiko mumbled, "I've got to go. Congrats on graduation."

"Same to you Ms Valedictorian," Shishi replied sincerely, "I wish I could hear your speech."

"Goodnight Shishi" she stated before disconnecting the call.

Shishi only smiled please with himself. He pulled his phone out and texted Etsumi everything that happened.

* * *

The next was officially the last day seniors had to attend school, and everybody was excited.

"Goodbye Sariaki!" Yusuke exclaimed as the group sat at a table for lunch. "I don't even know why I came."

"Because it's the last day of school and it would be very lazy not to come," Keiko reminded him giggling.

He only shrugged.

Lin and Misa sat solemnly at the table sobbing together,

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked raising a brow.

"We're just…going to miss you guess so much!" Lin chocked out.

"Weirdoes," Yusuke mumbled, earning a punch in the arm from Keiko.

"Not nice Urameshi." She retorted.

"We'll still be around. We're just going to the University." Botan stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but we'll still be stuck here," Lin whined.

"And Keiko will be all the way in another country, On another _Continent!_" Misa added. The whole table got quiet, everyone agreeing with Misa statement.

Keiko sighed, she knew now was a perfect opportunity to tell everyone that she had changed her mind about leaving.

"Actually," she started before letting out a long drawn out sigh. "I've actually decided to stay here," she revealed giving her best smile. For some reason she didn't believe her smile was sincere, and as she looked around the table she wasn't the only one who didn't believe.

"What?" Botan was the first to speak, "What made you change your mind?

Before Keiko could speak Misa and Lin chimed in, "What does it matter?" Lin asked happily.

"Yeah she's staying here that all I care about!" Misa added jumping up and running to hug Keiko with Lin.

'_At least somebody's happy' _Keiko thought to herself as they bombarded her. As she search her friends face she found that none of them seemed to be sincerely happy about her decision, much to her surprise. Even Yusuke, sitting next to her, wasn't smiling, though something in his expression register different than the rest.

After lunch Botan and Yukina caught up to Keiko walking through the courtyard of the school.

"Keiko are you sure about this?" Botan spoke first.

"Yeah Keiko. Why would you want to miss out on such a perfect opportunity?" Yukina's voice came next.

Keiko sighed and racked her brain for an explanation. "It's just a big move guys. I'll miss everyone too much, and I'll be alone."

"But what about Robbie, and your new roommate?" Yukina reminded her, "You guys seem to have a pretty good relationship building. You won't be completely alone?"

"It's just hard. I mean yeah I say four years but what about grad school?" she reminded them.

"I know it's hard, but isn't it just as hard to just give it all up?" Botan stressed, "This is your _dream _Keiko. This affects your future!"

"You think I don't know that Botan?" Keiko snapped.

"I can't tell. I mean you _are _just throwing it all away!" Botan shot back.

"You don't understand, nobody does," Keiko expressed, on the verge of tears. "You all would be here together, with your parents, and loved ones; with each other." She said the last words softly looking towards the ground.

"Keiko, please do not tell me this has to do with Yusuke." Botan replied, frustrated.

"Not solely." Keiko replied, "But yeah I'll miss him dearly. Would you not want to leave Kurama? Or Kuwabara?" she added looking back and forth at both girls.

"Keiko this is the opportunity of a lifetime." Yukina said, her words had a hint of pleading in them. "We'll still be here when you get back. We'll be rooting for you the whole way!"

"I know you will but I just don't want to go." Keiko replied. Her voice was strained and tired.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Botan shot back. "Look I don't agree with this at all. But I don't want you to think I'm not happy you'll be around still. I just think it's stupid to throw away this…." She stopped trying to search for the right word.

"Experience," Yukina finished for her.

_Experience. _

The words echoed through Keiko's brain. From when Robbie said it, to when her mother, to now when Yukina repeated the word in her soft quiet voice. It wasn't education vs. love. It was something not many people have the pleasure of having, an experience, versus something that should always be there upon her return, love.

Keiko shook the thoughts from her brain. "I've made up my mind." She shrugged. "Just support me guys. Please, I'm begging you," her eyes pleaded to her best friends.

They both nodded, admitting defeat. Keiko was right. It was her life and her choice.

* * *

"Urameshi C'mon and exasperated Kuwabara voiced as they sat in the booth of the Burger Place. They had decided to leave school early and hang out, since going to class was pointless.

"What?" Yusuke asked defensively.

"You know the only reason Keiko's staying is for you," Kuwabara continued.

"So…" Yusuke replied shrugging

"So?" Kuwabara repeated in disbelief. He looked at Kurama and then back to Yusuke. "So, that's bullshit. You should tell her to go. To live out her dream!"

"Why? She made up her mind." Yusuke replied, "I didn't persuade her to stay or anything."

"Yeah but you didn't try to make her go either I'm sure." Kuwabara retorted.

"Why would I?" Yusuke's voice started to rise with frustration, "I never wanted her to leave. I just wanted her to be happy. And if being happy for her mean staying here than why should I complain?"

"But if she does stay are you going to ensure she _stays_ happy?" Kurama's calm voice came.

Yusuke didn't respond. He knew exactly what Kurama was implying. If Keiko stayed, would he finally settle down with just her and only her?

His last conversation with Jun somewhat disappointed him. He really liked her but Jun, aside from being very picky, was the type of girl that didn't want to be tied down. Ironically that was Yusuke's same mentality, but he was so used to girls always wanting to be with him, Jun's words shocked him. She wanted to keep him to herself, but not fall to her knees head over hills for him. Jun was fully aware that she could have any guy she wanted, and could drop Yusuke flat on his face the moment she felt bored of him. She was, in a sense, a female Yusuke Urameshi; minus the promiscuity, of course.

'Exactly!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "You'll keep Keiko here selfishly, but we all know you'll stick to your old ways!" When Yusuke didn't reply Kuwabara knew he had struck a chord. He sighed, "Look Yusuke. We're not saying you're a bad guy, or that you don't care about Keiko. You're just being selfish. Think about it man. You've had a taste of a lot of girls, and we're only just graduating high school. Think about college man." He chuckled at the thought, "If I wasn't with Yukina we'd be partners in crime again, experience the college life the only way we knew how. But there's the difference, I chose to be with _only _Yukina. You've chosen to still play the field. And in college you're going to want to really have your freedom. You're not going to be able to stay faithful to Keiko. And that's not fair to her to give up the opportunity of a lifetime, her _dream_, just for you to break her heart again."

Yusuke remained silent and let Kuwabara's words sink in. He knew his friends were right. He knew college was going to open way more door for his habits and introduce him to a whole new level of women. Still he loved Keiko. Here was where she belongs. If she wanted to stay he wasn't going to stop her.

"She made her choice," he said finally, "If she doesn't want to move away then she doesn't want to move away." And then he stood and walked about of the restaurant.

Kuwabara and Kurama just watched him from the big window as he made his way down the street.

"Well at least we tried," Kuwabara stated glumly.

"It's not entirely his fault," Kurama spoke, "It's ultimately Keiko's choice."

Kuwabara shrugged. Kurama was right, and so was Yusuke. If Keiko wanted to throw away her life on false hope, who was Kuwabara to stop her?

* * *

Keiko sat solemnly on the couch across from her parents and Fujiko as her father watched some corny sitcom, and her mother called out baby names from her newly bought baby book

"Fuuka?" her mother called out happily.

Fujiko gave a look of disgust. "Nah."

"Fujiye!"

"I think I'm going to steer clear of 'f' names aunt Kotomi," Fujiko giggled, rubbing her growing belly. He quick eyes widened with surprise, "Okay quick Keiko she doing it!"

Keiko rushed over to her, kneeling on her knees and planting the palms of her hands on Fujiko's stomach. Within seconds she could both feel and see the baby's movements as she kicked.

"Oh my goodness that is so cool!" Keiko gushed.

Kei only laughed and looked on, actually interested in the goofy antics of the actor on the show. Kotomi also laughed, "I remember when I was pregnant with Keiko. She would always stretch out for long periods of times causing my stomach to turn into this awful shape. And all my girlfriends wanted to feel her kick."

"Does it hurt?" Keiko asked both women.

"Not really," Fujiko responded, "Just get a little annoying."

"It's supposed to be beautiful Fujiko!" Kotomi playfully scolded.

"You think that's annoying? Just wait until she starts crying in the middle of the night and won't stop" Kei added laughing.

"Don't remind me." Fujiko groaned, throwing her head back on the back of the couch.

Keiko returned to her seat on the single chair and chuckled, "It's going to be hard, but we'll all be there to help you out."

The room fell silent at the mention of Keiko's staying there and not moving. Fujiko brought her head back up and stared at her cousin, slight agitated with her choice to stay.

"Rina." Her mother spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I like that one." Fujiko smiled, "Save it."

Kotomi smiled and marked a star next to the name.

Keiko remained silent, slightly upset by her family reaction to her mentioning her decision to stay. It was as if they didn't want her here. Which she knew was far from the truth. She just wished they wouldn't make it so hard for her to stay.

* * *

"I mean we really tried our hardest Kurama! Yukina and I tried to talk some sense into her, but she insists on throwing it all away, for Yusuke." Botan threw her hand in the air and flopped down on her couch in defeat.

Kurama gave a slight chuckle and support her. "Keiko's far from a stupid girl. Hopelessly in love? Yes. But stupid, I don't think so. Whatever choice she makes in the end I'm sure will be the right one. Who are we to say what right for her?"

"We're her _friends_" Botan stressed, "We love her and care about her, and want to see her do great things!"

"Who's to say she won't?" Kurama replied optimistically.

"Yusuke. Because he's only going to break her heart again in college, and then she'll have thrown her dream away for the same old same old. I mean not just _anybody _can get into those American Ivy League schools Kurama."

"Yusuke's not to blame here Botan," he stated as he did with Kuwabara at the restaurant.

"He's not encouraging her to live out her dream, telling her that this is something she _has _to do. Telling her that he won't come between her and her goals and that he'll be here when she returns!" Botan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Would it be that easy for you to leave me?" Kurama asked softly.

"Would it be so hard to let me go and live my dreams?" Botan shot back. Kurama nodded, "But you're not like Yusuke, I could trust you to make my decision worth it. What Kuwabara said to Yusuke during you guys' talk was right. When Yusuke goes to college it'll open the door for his old habits to come back tenfold!"

Kurama nodded, "You are right, I would not stand between your goals and life, but I still can't place this blame entirely on Yusuke. Keiko is an adult now."

Now Botan nodded, "But Yusuke has a huge impact on her decision making sometimes."

"Life works in mysterious ways Botan." Kurama stated knowingly. "Maybe Yusuke's methods are slightly unorthodox. But maybe he'll ultimately influence her to make the best decision, just not how we think." He added before changing the subject. "So where do you want to have dinner?

Botan sighed; her concern for her best friend had her mood completely shot. "You choose, I'm not that hungry."

* * *

Keiko smiled for the camera for what seemed like the hundredth time. Graduation had just ended and she wasted no time searching for her parents and Fujiko. She found them almost immediately among the hundreds of people who occupied the large lobby of the pavilion that Sariaki's graduation had taken place.

"Dad! No more picture please!" Keiko whined. The corners of her mouth were already sore from smiling so much.

"Where's Yusuke and the rest of your friends, I want pictures of all of you." Kei argued snapping another picture of Keiko, this one coming out more candid.

Keiko shrugged and looked around, "They're somewhere with their families."

"You did great Keiko," Fujiko complimented her, "You speech came out great too!"

"Thanks Fuj, I hate you weren't up there with us," Keiko replied sincerely.

"Hey I graduated; I'm just not into ceremonies." Fujiko replied with a weak smile. Keiko knew what Fujiko really meant though. At dinner the week before Fujiko had informed them that she wouldn't walk in the Graduation ceremony, being that she was pregnant.

"Keiko!" A voice sang out proudly. Keiko turned to find Asami approaching with balloons.

"Asami?" Keiko greeted surprised, "Don't you graduate today?"

"Yeah. Ours was earlier today." She explained.

"Aww sorry we couldn't be there." Kotomi stated frowning.

"No big deal. It was short and sweet." Asami explained.

"We'll you two pair up for a few pictures." Kei instructed aiming his camera.

"A few Dad?" Keiko laughed as she and her best friend posed in a hug.

"There goes the Urameshis and Ben," Kei stated as Yusuke, Astuko, and Ben made their way through the crowd.

Keiko noted how happy Atsuko appeared to be as she walked next to Yusuke in his robe. When they were in younger, Graduation was something a lot of people thought Yusuke wouldn't be attending one day.

"Yusuke, you look very handsome in that robe," Kotomi complimented hugging the taller boy tight.

"Thank you Mrs. Yukimura." Yusuke replied smiling.

"Congratulations son," Kei stated pulling Yusuke into his own hug. "We're all so very proud of you Yusuke." Kotomi nodded in agreement. "Okay, Now of course I'll have to get some picture of you two!"

"Oh me too!" Astuko spoke up pulling her camera out and aiming just like Kei.

Keiko smiled and slowly took her place in Yusuke's embrace, smiling sincerely for the camera.

* * *

"Mom I swear, if you say or do anything today to…"

"Shizuru…" Taro warned his eldest daughter cutting off her threat. The four of them, Hiro included, scanned the enormous room looking for Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Shizuru I am your mother, do not talk to me that way!" Noriko scolded, genuinely hurt.

Shizuru sighed, "I'm sorry Mom,"

"That's why I don't like that girl." Noriko growled, "She's got my children turning against me."

"Well at least you're finally admitting it!" Shizuru shot back, throwing her hands in the air. Noriko only huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Shizuru sighed, "Look Mom, Today's a big day for Yukina, and…"

Noriko cut her off, "A big day for _Yukina_! Only _Yukina_,Shizuru?"

"Mom!" Shizuru yelled to silence her. "That's not what I meant. I'm saying that it's a big day for Yukina, and she has nobody here for her. Only us! So if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all! I think you taught me and Kazuma that when we were like 5 and 9?" she shot back before returning her attention to searching for her brother. Again Noriko remained silent.

"There they are," Hiro announced, pointed to the tall teen making his way too them. Yukina was so short he could only assume she was with him.

"Good eye Hiro," Taro laughed, patting the man on the back.

"How'd you two keep up with each other?" Shizuru asked, as the two of them finally made it to them. "Yukina, you're so tiny we didn't even see you."

The both of them laughed and Kuwabara answered, "Koorime, Kuwabara," he gesture between Yukina and himself. "We were only few seats away from each other."

"Well congratulation to you both," Noriko's voice came unexpectedly.

"Thanks Mom," Kuwabara smiled big and hugged his mother tight.

"Thank you Mrs. Kuwabara," Yukina smiled sweetly.

"Yes congratulations," Taro stated this time, wrapping Yukina's small frame into a hug.

"So we were planning on going to dinner in a few, you will join us won't you Kazuma?" said Noriko looking up at her son.

"Of course mom," Kuwabara beamed down at her. "Are you guys spending the night?"

"Not sure yet, you guys don't mind do you?" Noriko asked looking between her children.

"Well Yukina and I are going to a party tonight, so we won't really be there, but you guys are more than welcome to stay." Kuwabara looked at his sister.

"Yeah Hiro and I will be home." Shizuru stated shrugging.

"Great, so why don't we all go back to the apartment and freshen up for dinner," Taro said clapping his hands together, "Yukina it's your pick what restaurant we eat at."

"Okay," Yukina replied lightly.

"Hey there's everyone over there with Keiko's family." Kuwabara pointed out, "Let's head over there before we leave."

* * *

"Daddy!" Botan squealed as she spotted her father playfully trying to hide behind her little brother. She ran up and leaped into his arms, genuinely surprised that he had come. "I thought you said you weren't going to make it!"

"Are you kidding me sweetie," Roto replied smiling and holding her close, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"It was a complete surprise for all of us," said Botan's aunt, whom Kougi came to the graduation with.

"Yeah we just looked up and there he was!" Kougi explained.

"Yeah, Nago and his family are around here somewhere." Roto stated looking around for his eldest son.

"I saw him earlier before the ceremony" Botan replied still holding onto her father. "I'm so glad you are here daddy."

"Hey there's Yusuke!" Kougi announced, pointing through the crowd as Yusuke posed with Keiko for a picture.

"C'mon dad, the Yukimura's will be thrill to see you," Botan said pulling her father towards the place Keiko's family was designated.

Her Aunt bid them goodbye, and the three headed towards the group.

"How does everyone feel about having a celebratory dinner at tour restaurant?" Kei announced once everyone had come together.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Taro exclaimed, "Yukina?" he asked looking at her.

Yukina nodded, remembering that Taro had given her the choice of where they would have dinner.

"I'll call Nago and tell them to meet us there." Botan said to her father.

The restaurant was packed with only the family and friends of the graduates. The entire night was filled with laughs and memories and stories of old times.

* * *

The next weekend was Botan's big party to celebrate graduation and Yukina's birthday. Yukina would've have opted for a simple dinner or gathering, but of course Botan wanted to host a huge extravaganza.

Keiko groaned as the sound of her cell phone ringing erupted throughout her bedroom. Yukina's party was later on that night and she needed to find something to wear, so she didn't have time to deal with Shishi and whatever he was calling about.

"You would think after four rejected calls he's get the hint," she mumbled to herself as she tore through her closet. It felt so great to have the pressure of leaving everyone lifted from her shoulders. She had already been accepted to the University with everyone else, long before graduation, she had applied just in case. The thought of being able to see her friends and family everyday brought joy to her spirits.

"Really Shishi?" she growled as the phone rang again. This time she decided to answer.

"What?" she answered rudely.

"Well hello to you too." He replied slightly taken aback by her unusual rudeness.

"I'm sorry Shishi, but I'm busy what do you need." Keiko replied sighing.

"I needed to meet up with you to talk remember?" Shishi reminded her.

Again Keiko sighed, but Shishi cut her off before she could speak.

"Look, it'll only take a minute. And then you never have to worry about me again! But I just really need to tell you something, it's in your best interests."

Keiko pondered it. She wasn't really interested in anything Shishi had to say, but she did need to shop for something to wear and she did was to get him off her back.

"Meet me in the park Shishi, in like twenty minutes." She replied sternly.

"But I'm coming all the way from Hibiya, how am I supposed to her there that fast."

Keiko was growing irritated. "One hour Shishi, if you're not there by 2:30pm I'm leaving, I have stuff to do."

"Gotcha, one our see you then." To Keiko's surprise he hung up first.

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight Mr. Urameshi?" Jun asked through the receiver.

Yusuke was in his room lounging on his bed. "Partying. It's my friend Yukina's birthday and Botan is throwing her a huge party at her house."

"Botan and her parties huh?" Jun mused, "Never been to one. I was hoping you weren't busy and we could catch a movie or something."

Yusuke pondered the question. "We can work something out. We hit a movie around 8 and I make it to the party around 10:30 or so. That's we the fun starts usually anyways."

Jun smiled wide. "Sounds like a plan. I wish I could have you for the whole night, but I guess it's better than nothing."

"I'll pick you up at 7." Yusuke replied.

"Okay, hold on my other line is ringing." Jun said sounding irritated. It was Etsumi.

"That okay, I've got some errands to run anyways, I'll just see you tonight, babe." Yusuke replied.

"Fine…" her voice had childlike sadness. She hung up the call and pick up Etsumi's "Hello."

"Hey Jun, plans tonight? We should go to this party tonight that that Botan girl is throwing, Yusuke will be there!" Etsumi blurted out hastily.

"I'll pass." Jun stated, then added smugly, "Me and Yusuke have plans before the party anyways."

Etsumi was kind of let down by this news. She was hoping to stage then entire blow up perfectly at the party, with all the players, Yusuke, Keiko, and Jun, all present. Still she was curious as to what plans the two had before the party.

"Really what are you two lovebirds doing?" she faked being happy for her friend.

"Just going to a movie." Jun shrugged. Now sounding nonchalant.

"Okay, guess I'll just go it alone tonight. Have fun!" Etsumi spit out before hanging up.

Etsumi quickly texted the newly acquired information to her accomplice Shishi, and sat back praying that everything fell through.

* * *

Keiko looked at her clock sighed. It was 2:26pm and Shishi was nowhere in sight. She stayed true to her word and allowed herself to wait the last four minutes before standing to leave the park bench. It was a beautiful day, didn't mind being in the park on such a day, but still she really disliked Shishi and had thing to do.

"Hey where are you going?" Shishi called out as he approached her wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a fitted plain white t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You're late." Keiko replied blandly, trying to ignore how handsome he looked today.

"By like two minutes." He laughed showing off a beautiful smile. If he hadn't been such a creep, Keiko would have smiled back naturally.

"Whatever, what is this all about?" Keiko stated folding her arms across her chest.

"You look pretty by the way," he stated taking in her beauty in the yellow sundress she wore and the way her hair fell loosely over her shoulders.

"Get to the point Shishi,"

"Okay okay. Can we sit?" he motioned for the bench that she was previously sitting on.

Keiko reluctantly sat down, arms still folded.

"First of all, I wanted you to know my intentions are completely honorable." He half lied. "I know we'll never be, and I'm dealing with that. But I still can't bear for you to be hurt Keiko."

"What's going on?" she asked her interest peaked.

"Do you know a girl named Jun? Goes to the same school Yukina used to go to?"

"No…" she shook her head.

"Well, she and Urameshi are dating." Shishi revealed.

Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure as usu…"

"No," he cut her off. "This time it's different. They really like each other. He _really _likes her."

"You're lying Shishi. This was a waste of time." She got up to leave.

"Here," he stated simply handing her a picture.

Keiko looked back at him, and hesitantly took the picture from his hand. When she turned it over her hearts sank. There was Yusuke, her Yusuke, standing next to a tall dark haired girl in what appeared to be a professional prom photo.

"Wha- What is this?" she asked staring at the photo.

"Prom picture." Shishi stated, "Etsumi, really blonde hair?"

Keiko nodded.

"She showed it to me. She said they went to Jun's hotel and spent the night together. And ever since then they've been pretty close. He really likes Jun, Keiko."

"Whatever, this was a month," Keiko stated stuffing the picture in her purse.

Shishi took note of the action. It was working.

"Yukina's parties tonight right? Starts at 9pm?" he stated more than asked.

"Yeah, and you're not invited!" Keiko shot viciously.

He ignored her statement, "Yusuke's going to be really late. He and Jun have a movie date tonight."

Keiko began to walk away. "Goodbye Shishi."

"Bye Keiko." He replied softly remaining on the bench. It was done. And he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

* * *

**Okay here you are. Again sorry for the late update, but motherhood takes a lot out of my focus!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Next Chapter ASAP!**

**Read & Review!**


	50. True Love Will Always Prevail

Her conversation with Yusuke plagued Keiko's brain the entire drive away from the park. She had abandoned her trip to the mall and opted for something she already owned, if indeed she went to the party.

"_I can't bear to spend any amount of time away from you. Things have been great between us. It's been us. No other girls, no other guys, just us. No secrets. Right?" _

She remembered seeing him nodded, so assuring, and now this.

"I can't believe this!" she growled as she through her car in park in front of Botan's house. She wasn't sure how she ended up there, but she knew that Botan would know something.

"I'm coming!" Botan yelled as Keiko repeatedly knocked and rang the door chime. She swung the door open and stared at Keiko as if she had gone mad. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know this girl?" Keiko stated, handing her the crumbled up photo from her purse and walking into the house. Botan was obviously setting up streamers and party decorations for Yukina. "So streamers and cake this time huh? Keiko commented.

"No, I was planning on having the immediate group over first for a private more personal gathering before the party." Botan said as she examined the picture in her hand in disbelief. "Where did you get this?" she asked still not looking up at her friend.

"Shishiwakamaru," Keiko stated blandly, "Did you know about this?"

Botan shook her head and looked up at her friends, "He never told me anything. Which is really weird, But so what, it's just another girl?"

"According to Shishi, oh and Etsumi," Keiko added with a sarcastic laugh, "She and Yusuke are serious."

"Like how you and him are serious?" Botan asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah apparently he really likes her." Keiko answered, flopping down next to her.

"Wow…" was all Botan could muster. "Honestly Keiko, Yusuke tells me everything. If he didn't tell me this, then obviously he didn't' want you to find out."

"So you think it's true?" Keiko asked looking over at her friend.

"The proof is in the picture." Botan stated, taking a final look at the picture before handing it back to Keiko.

"But I mean, you really think they're serious about each other?" Keiko asked.

Botan sighed, "I don't know. There's no telling really? You're not going to confront him tonight are you?" Botan asked suddenly, worried about the couple ruining Yukina's birthday celebration.

"No, I couldn't dare do that to Yukina." Keiko sighed, "Besides, Yusuke and this Jun girl apparently have a date tonight. So if he shows up late to the party we'll know it real."

Botan nodded, both in agreement to the Yusuke statement, and relieved that Yukina's party would be safe.

* * *

"I really appreciate you meeting me for lunch," Yukina said to her twin as they sat outside of a café enjoying their birthday lunch.

"It's my pleasure," he replied blandly.

Yukina giggled, "Have you always been this cold?"

Hiei shot her a mean glance before surprisingly giving her a smile. He'd never openly admit it but he really did enjoy spending whatever little time they did spend together.

"Wow! A smile?" she teased laughing at him.

"So what has that big oaf done for you today?" Hiei asked referring to Kuwabara.

"_Kazuma_ is at home patiently waiting for me to finish here. We're going to dinner later before my big party tonight." She explained. "You should come tonight."

"I'll pass." he said simply.

"Aww C'mon it'll be a lot of fun! We can celebrate together," Yukina pleaded with a sweet smile.

"Parties aren't my thing."

"So what? They're not _my thing_ either." She replied taking a sip of her soda, "But it's something fun Botan's doing for me."

"Again, I'll pass." Hiei repeated motioning for the check.

"Well hey; we're at having cake and ice cream an hour before the party. At least come and sing happy birthday," she bargained.

"Singing isn't really my thing." He replied in the same monotone voice, just as the waitress came to take his money.

"Well what is your thing?" she asked sighing in frustration, "I'll ditch the party and we can spend our birthday doing your thing."

"Go to your party and enjoy being around your friends, Yukina." He replied standing to walk away. Yukina was almost ready to cry when she heard him speak from the distance. "Cake and Ice Cream at 8?"

She nodded and gave a small smile.

* * *

Keiko allowed the single tear to roll down her cheek as she stared at the wrinkle prom photo. The date printed in the tiny yellow font at the bottom was the weekend after their senior prom. The same weekend Yusuke lied about being with Jin for the weekend.

But what bothered Keiko the most about the picture, was how genuinely happy the couple looked. On his face, Yusuke wore a genuine smile. He was happy being there with her. He was exactly where he wanted.

You don't know a person fifteen years and not have the ability to read them from a picture.

Her phone rang taking her focus off of the picture and beaming her back to reality.

"Hello?" she answered not bothering to check who the caller was.

"Keiko where are you? It's almost 8!" It was Botan.

Keiko looked over at her clock. It was 7:41pm. "Sorry Botan, my mind is just roaming." She replied solemnly.

"You're not backing out of this Keiko. You're coming to this party; for Yukina and for your own sanity!"

"My sanity?" Keiko laughed half-heartedly.

"Yes your sanity." Botan repeated sternly. "You are not going to spend this Saturday night glooming over Yusuke. We don't even know the full story Keiko!"

"It's true Botan. And this time I know it different. It serious," Keiko stated on the verge of tears.

"Everyone will be here soon, _including _Yusuke. And I need you here first to help me." Botan stated sternly.

"How do you know that Botan, have you even talked to him today?" Keiko shot back slightly upset.

Botan stopped and thought about the question. No, she hadn't spoken to him strangely enough. "No I haven't but I doubt he'd bail on Yukina's birthday."

Keiko sighed, Botan was right. She didn't need to be at home sulking. The last thing she needed was for her parents to get involved.

"I'll be there shortly. I'll just change for the party at your house." She replied with another sigh.

"Good. See you in a little bit." Botan said in her bubbly voice before hanging up.

Keiko grabbed her dress for the party and descended the stairs, bidding goodnight to her parents and Fujiko, and heading to Botan's.

When she arrived she noticed Kurama pulling into the large driveway behind her.

"Hello Keiko," he greeted warmly.

"Hey Kurama," she replied quietly.

"Everything alright?" There was no concern in his voice, but a sound of wisdom, and his face never changed to a look of concern either. Keiko wondered if he knew about the girl in the picture.

"Umm, just a lot weighing in on my mind," She replied ringing the doorbell, "Do you know this girl?" she asked preparing to pull the picture out of her purse when Botan opened the door.

"Keiko, not tonight please!" Botan begged her friend.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, the concern now showing as he looked between the two girls.

"It's nothing Kurama," Keiko stated as she put the picture away and headed into the house.

Kurama gave Botan a disapproving look and followed Keiko.

"Keiko what is it?"

"It's nothing Kurama, just some more Yusuke drama already." Botan called following them, her red heels clicking.

"Botan you're being really rude right not," Kurama said not bothering to turn to her.

Botan was taken aback, "I just don't want her to ruin Yukina's party."

"Sound more like you don't want her to ruin _your _party, Botan," he shot back finally glancing at her before for turning to Keiko who now sat solemnly on the couch. "Now, what's wrong Keiko?"

Botan shook her head, not yet finished. "You really think I'm that self centered Kurama? Is that what you think about me?" she asked on the brink of tears.

Kurama sighed, "No Botan, I don't. But you're being insensitive to your best friend."

"No Kurama," Keiko spoke, "Botan right. And you guys shouldn't argue over me. Whatever I'm going through can wait. Its Yukina's night,"

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Bully," he stated, smiling at his girlfriend.

Just then the door bell rang, "Whatever," Botan smirked, "I bet this is Yusuke right here. Right on time for the cake and ice cream, and _not _at the movies with some bimbo!" she sashayed over to the thick oak door.

When she opened it she was met with Kuwabara's wide grin and a Yukina's small frame.

"Well guess I was wrong," she mumbled, "It's the Birthday Girl!" she squealed pulling Yukina into a hug.

Keiko wiped away her one tear and walked over to hug her friend.

"Pretty dead in here Botan, that's unusual for your parties." Kuwabara commented jokingly, earning a punch from the blue haired girl.

"Very funny," Botan stated, "We're just having a small celebration for the six of us, before the big party started."

"Six of us?" Kuwabara stated looking around, "I only count five. Where's Urameshi?"

Keiko sighed and looked at the ground at the thought.

Botan looked at Keiko and was just about to speak when the bell rang again, "Ha, there he is! Told you Keiko!"

Keiko felt a weight lift from her shoulders as Botan turned the knob. All the weight quickly fell back onto her as the door revealed Hiei standing there with his signature scowl.

"Hiei?" Botan stated confused. _'Where the hell are you Yusuke?'_

"Yes, and if I'm not wanted here I'll gladly leave." He stated coldly taking in both Botan and Keiko's looks of disappointment.

"No!" Yukina shouted, leaving Kuwabara's side and grabbing her brother's wrists, "You're very much welcomed here." She stated looking at her friends. "Right?"

"Of course Hiei," Keiko replied snapping out of her thoughts. "It's so good to see you." She gave a sincere warm smile.

"Come in," Botan smiled pulling him inside with Yukina.

"Hiei what a pleasant surprise," Kurama's soft voice greeted.

"Kurama," Hiei stated simply.

Kuwabara just looked on. There was no reason for the two to greet each other. There was an unspoken respect that could remain just that. Unspoken.

"Well it's already almost 9:00pm so let's hurry and have some cake and ice cream before the party." Botan stated ushering everyone into the kitchen.

Keiko followed quietly. It was evident that Yusuke would not be showing up anytime soon. He was with her.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised you picked a gory gross action flick?" Jun mused as the lights dimmed in the theatre, indicating the movie was about to start.

"You wanna see something different?" Yusuke asked looking down at her.

Jun shook her head and cuddled close to him. "Nope I'll just bury my head in your neck if I don't want to see anything."

"Or in my lap?" he whisper back wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up!" she laughed and punched him playfully."But afterwards we can go back to my house," she whispered in his ear.

"Tempting," Yusuke whispered back, "But I have to show up at that party, it's my best friend's girl."

"You're really passing up another chance?" Jun asked looking in his eyes.

"Trust me I don't want to but I can't bail on my friends." Yusuke explained. True he really wanted to spend another night with the beautiful girl in his arms, but he couldn't ditch Yukina's party.

"Well let's both go, and then afterwards we go to my place." She suggested. "I wanna meet your friends anyway."

"No," Yusuke stated sternly. "I mean, It's kind of invitation only." He corrected, not wanting to seem suspicious. He could dare bring Jun around his friends, especially with Keiko there.

"Since when?" Jun questioned skeptically. "Everyone at my school goes to the crazy house parties she throws. Unlike mine, hers have never been exclusive."

"This is a different occasion." He stated getting annoyed with her questioning. "A birthday party is a little more personal."

"Whatever," she stated sensing his frustration.

"Movies starting," he stated, "It ends at 9:45pm. I'll spend a little more time with you afterwards, but I have to be walking into that party at 11:00 straight."

Jun nodded and smiled, laying her head on his chest.

* * *

It was 11:20pm and the party was in full effect. Keiko sat in the background quietly to herself. She was devastated that Yusuke still hadn't shown up. It had to be true. He had to be off on a movie date with her, and probably more.

"You're too beautiful to sit here sulking Yukimura." A male voice said.

Keiko looked up and locked eyes with Sniper. She smiled softly, "Thank you Hagiri."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand.

Keiko thought about declining, but took his hand and stood. She was determined to finally start enjoying this night, forget about Yusuke.

"Yeah, why not!" she stated as he led her to the dance floor.

The two danced one song in silence and upon the second song Sniper decided to start a conversation.

"So I heard you're staying," he yelled over the loud pop music.

"Yeah, something like that?" Keiko replied, actually starting to enjoy herself. Sniper was cute and a pretty good dancer. He had always had a crush on her since middle school, but Keiko was always Yusuke's.

"Something like that?" he repeated. "You don't sound too sure."

"I'm sure." Keiko replied, "The deadlines up at the end of the week to register and I haven't even packed," She smiled. "So Tokyo University here I come."

"Yeah me too," he replied.

Keiko smiled as the song changed again and the two moved their bodies closer together in sync. Botan spotted the two and walked over with a huge smile and a tray of drink.

"Thirsty?" she asked the two, winking at Keiko.

Keiko laughed and accepted the cup of vodka quickly. Sniper looked at her in surprise, "I didn't know you drank!"

"She doesn't." Botan warned him with a giggle, "Have fun! Take care of her Sniper."

Sniper laughed and wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist, "You're safe with me."

Keiko gulped down the cup quickly, tears forming in her eyes from the burn in her throat. "That wasn't a good idea. I feel dizzy."

"Wanna sit down?" he asked her suppressing a laugh, "That's a sure way to get wasted quickly."

"Good because that's what I'm trying to do." Keiko responded laughing.

* * *

Yusuke walk into the party and looked at the watch on his wrist. It was 11:45pm, and he was ridiculously late. Not that the party would end anytime soon, but now he looked really suspicious.

He had spent more time in bed with Jun than he intended. But he regretted nothing when he thought back to her loud sultry moans, and her long toned legs wrapped around his waist. He couldn't dare show up with her sex still wavering on him so he showered and changed at home before coming.

He spotted Kuwabara in the middle of the crowd dancing, most likely with Yukina, so he headed in that direction.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled over the music, giving Yukina a hug.

"Thank you Yusuke" Yukina replied returning the hug,

"Drinks!" Botan announced as she walked up to them. Her whole demeanor changed when she spotted Yusuke. "You and me need to talk!" she growled, shoving the drink tray in Yana's hands who was randomly dancing on the side of the group.

"Hold on I need to find Keiko." He said, walking off in the crowd.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan shouted grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the crowd towards the kitchen.

"Botan let go!" he stated irritably, snatching his hand away and continuing his search.

Botan simply huffed and threw her arms in the air in defeat. "Whatever, where's my boyfriend."

Yusuke was surprised to find Keiko body to body with Sniper on the dance floor. Yusuke stormed over, grabbed Keiko by the wrist and pulled her into the nearby kitchen.

"Hey!" he heard her drunkenly slur as he dragged her into the kitchen.

"Keiko, are you okay?" Sniper asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"She's fine," Yusuke answered for her, in a vicious tone.

Sniper shot him a challenging look and then turned his attention back to Keiko. "Keiko?"

"I'm fine Hagiri." Keiko stated as the room slightly spun, "I'll be right out."

"You sure?" he asked concerned, looking back at Yusuke.

"You heard her." Yusuke stated smoothly, "See ya,"

"I'm fine Sniper," Keiko stated finally looking up at him, "Just give us a minute."

Sniper nodded and reluctantly walked out of the kitchen, just as Botan and Kurama entered.

"Looks like you've been enjoying yourself." He chuckled at her,

"Yeah no thanks you!" Keiko spat, "Nice of you to finally join us Yusuke!" she stumbled against the counter as the alcohol began taking more and more effect on her. "Where have you been Yusuke?"

"I was with…" she cut him off.

"With who? Jin?" Keiko shouted finally able to stand straight. "Was that who you were with?"

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah Keiko. And by the way you're really drunk."

"Which is sad because she's only had one drink!" Botan mumbled to Kurama, who shushed her.

"Right, Jin," Keiko repeated, taking a stumble but catching herself. "The same Ji…Jin that you were with that weekend after prom?"

"Yeah," Yusuke unconsciously lied. His face slightly confused.

"Jin looks really good in silver." Keiko laughed drunkenly, "Doesn't he Botan?"

"Like a million bucks," Botan mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked laughing at her drunken state.

"This!" Keiko screamed. She grabbed her purse from the table and rummaged through it. She then turned and threw the contents of her hand at his chest.

Yusuke bent down and picked up the crumbled paper, revealing the intimate picture of him and Jun.

"Where did you get this?" he asked quietly in disbelief.

"Does it really matter Yusuke?" Keiko stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"Keiko…" he was at a loss for words.

"Where have you been Yusuke? Huh? With her? Watching a movie? At her house? Or your house? Who's bed did you guys bless tonight Yusuke? Or was it another night in that fancy hotel?"

"Keiko, not here," Botan pleaded, "Sleep on it. But please we don't want to have a repeat of the other party."

"Sure Botan," Keiko growled turning to her best friend, "How dare I ruin your precious party with my pointless heartache!" she stated storming out of the kitchen.

"Keiko…" Kurama called to her following through the crowd.

Botan turned to Yusuke, a looked of pity plastered on her face. She wasn't sure who she felt sorry for more, Yusuke or Keiko.

"I tried to warn you. To talk to you first before all of this escalated." She stated, tears forming in her eyes. "You didn't want to listen. And you didn't even tell me about it."

"I couldn't risk it." Yusuke finally spoke,

"I would have told you it was wrong. That it wasn't worth losing her." Botan continued, the tears falling.

"Did I?" he asked looking up at her.

"Is it serious Yusuke?" Botan asked ignoring his question. "Your feelings for Jun. are they serious."

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Okay! Who gave Yukina vodka?" Kuwabara drunkenly announced as he and an equally drunk Yukina busted into the kitchen. The thick tension hit them instantly.

"Umm... not a good time huh?" he stated.

Botan shook her head, "No, but let's finish partying!" she announced grabbing them and pulling them back into the party, leaving Yusuke staring at the tattered picture.

* * *

When Keiko got home she was a wreck. She had cried the whole way there and now couldn't fathom possibly facing her parents inside. So she decided to turn around and headed for the only place she could think of. She ended up sitting underneath their willow, continuing her cry.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there before she heard a small sigh from the other side of the trunk.

"Who…Who's there," she stuttered out of fear.

"It's me Keiko," Yusuke's voice came. "I don't know what made me come here." He advanced towards her.

"Me neither," she replied softly.

"Keiko…I…" he fell short, taking in her appearance. Even standing there, her eyes puffy from crying, she was breathtaking. Her body wore the short black dress well, exposing all of her lovely curves. Her hair was down and flowing in the small breeze. He loved her more than words could ever explain.

After a short silence Keiko spoke again. "Do we really need to discuss it Yusuke? You promised me things were different. I gave up Harvard for you, and you lied again. And this time…" she paused and looked away, "This time you really feel something for the other girl. This time it's different!" she screamed pounding her fist to his chest and walking away.

"Keiko!" he called to her.

"Leave me alone Yusuke!" She screamed, "I hate you!"

The last three words stopped him in his tracks, allowing her to get into her car and drive away. Keiko had never said that to him before. Maybe when they were little and he'd throw mud in her hair or something, but never seriously.

He couldn't help but think that he's lost her.

* * *

The next day Keiko woke up early despite her tearful night. She reached over grabbed her phone, finding it had multiple texted messages and voicemails from Botan and Yusuke. And even a voicemail from Sniper.

Deciding to just erase everything from Yusuke without bothering to check them, she called Sniper back. He answered on the first ring.

"Keiko are you alright? I was worried about you." He stated frantically.

Keiko gave a small smile at his concern, "I'm fine Hagiri. Just had a little too much to drink last night," She looked around her room, "I'm not even sure how I got home last night." She noticed her window was open, and couldn't believe that was her point of entry. It made her reluctantly think of Yusuke, and how he'd climb up in the middle of the night when he needed a place to sleep when they were younger.

"That's not good," he chuckled. "Are you busy today, maybe we could hang out?"

"I don't know Sniper, I've got a killer headache, and a lot on my mind. Sorry." She declined. She felt terrible for continuously turning down his advances, but he was really catching her at a bad time at the moment.

"It's okay, I understand." He stated slightly disappointed, "Call me if you need anything. Get some rest and feel better," the sincerity was evident his voice, causing Keiko to feel even worse after he'd hung up.

She rolled onto her back and dialed Botan next. From the messages Botan left, Keiko figured she felt terrible for selfishness last night.

"Keiko… finally you called me back! We've been so worried. Yusuke keeps on calling me asking have I heard from you yet." She paused to take a breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Really hung-over," Keiko groaned rubbing her temples.

"Chugging vodka in two gulps will do that to you," Botan replied.

"I was having so much fun." Keiko said quietly.

"I could tell." Botan laughed, "So did Sniper."

"I just spoke to him before I called you,"

"And…" Botan egged.

"He was just concerned after I stormed out of the party," Keiko sighed, "Anybody else noticed."

"The party went on until the end. Yukina was actually too drunk to notice. Kuwabara too," Botan chuckled.

"Yukina? Drunk?" Keiko replied in shock.

"I have no idea how that happened." Botan's laughter grew. "Let's meet up. We need to talk about last night."

"I don't even want to know the details that he gave you Botan," Keiko sighed.

"He didn't give me any. Nor did he deny anything." Botan stated, "Which makes me think…"

"That it's true." Keiko finished.

Botan nodded, "What are you going to do."

Keiko gave another sigh, "I'm going back to sleep to get rid of this headache, then I have a lot of thinking to do. I'll call you later."

"Okay…" Botan replied quietly. "I'm sorry for being so engulfed in the party. You know I really care about you Keiko. You're my best friend."

"I know Botan. I'm not mad." Keiko replied sincerely.

After the two disconnected the call, Keiko fell immediately back to sleep. When she awoke it was almost noon, and her headache had somewhat subsided.

"There's something over there for you Keiko." Her mother said as Keiko entered the restaurant. She motioned to the end of the counter where a silver thermos sat.

When Keiko opened it she was met with the delicious smell and warmth of chicken noodle soup.

"Mmmm…" she moaned.

"Hagiri Kaname dropped that off about half an hour ago." Kotomi explained, "Very handsome boy. Well mannered. His bike is really nice too" she added with a wink, referring to Snipers motorcycle.

"That was nice of him," Keiko mumbled, taking a sip. "It's really good."

"Smells homemade," Kotomi stated, "How do you feel,"

Keiko shrugged, "A lot on my mind."

"Oh?" Kotomi asked.

"I rather not talk about it mom," Keiko stated, "I want to figure it out on my own."

Kotomi nodded and turned back to the dish she was preparing.

"Do you need any help around here?" Keiko asked looking around. There wasn't anybody in the restaurant.

"Nope, we're really slow. Your father and Fujiko went to visit Fujiko's mom, and I doubt we'll get too crowded here."

Keiko nodded.

"So are you planning on staying here in the house or moving on campus?" Her mother asked a few moments later.

Keiko hadn't given it much thought. Yukina and Botan had already applied to me roommates leaving her with no one to live with. She was a very personable girl though, she could befriend just about anybody.

"I don't know Mom," Keiko sighed. Kotomi did not replied, but simply shook her head and continued her work.

* * *

"What the hell happened last night Urameshi?" Kuwabara question his best friend. The three guys were all sitting in their regular booth in their favorite hang out spot, the local burger joint.

Kuwabara had been lying in bed all morning with his lovely Yukina, wrapped in the sheet with nothing on, recovering from the passion field birthday sex the two had drunkenly engaged in. Then, Botan called and Yukina had to hurriedly rush out the door.

"I was getting ready to have a really great morning!" he grumbled as he thought about Yukina's soft skin. The alcohol had a pretty strong effect on her the night before, and Kuwabara was exposed to a wild side of Yukina he'd never seen. He ginned at the memory.

"Please spare us the details Kuwabara." Kurama stated.

"Keiko found out about Jun." Yusuke stated, answering Kuwabara's question.

"What? How?" Kuwabara asked shocked.

Yusuke shrugged, "She won't answer my calls or texts, and I'm too afraid to go to her house."

"Shishiwakamaru told her." Kurama revealed. "She came over just before the party, distraught. Botan filled me in on everything last night."

"That bastard!" Yusuke growled, slamming his fist on the table.

"How would Shishi know about you two?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, how would he have acquired that photo?" Kurama added.

"What photo?" Kuwabara asked, really confused.

"A photo of me and Jun," Yusuke stated still fuming, "from her prom."

"You took her to prom Urameshi!" Kuwabara couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yusuke sighed and nodded, "Somehow Keiko knew about the hotel we stayed in, and everything. And to make matters even worse, she knew about the date we had last night."

"What the heck Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "What were you thinking. Keiko finally decided to stay! How could you mess this up?"

"Go to hell Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hey, just telling the truth," Kuwabara shrugged.

"Never mind how she knows, how do you intend to fix this?" Kurama asked folding his arms and staring at Yusuke.

Yusuke gave a shrug, just as his phone began to ring. He grabbed it hastily hoping it was Keiko. It wasn't.

"It's Jun." Yusuke grumbled, ignoring the call.

"What does she want I wonder?" Kuwabara asked.

"Probably wants to hang out again. I'm obviously not in the mood."

"Yusuke, you need to find a way to talk to Keiko." Kurama stated.

"I know," Yusuke sighed, "But how?"

* * *

"Oh Keiko, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." The tears welled in Yukina's eyes as Keiko fished reliving the previous night with her and Botan.

"It's okay Yukina," Keiko spoke, "I've got to deal with this on my own anyways. I've had so much in my mind since I left that party."

"Hopefully some of that is Sniper!" Botan mused cracking a mischievous smile.

Keiko laughed, "No, though he did call this morning. And he brought me soup."

"He sounds smitten!" Botan giggled.

Yukina gave a smile, "Hagiri is very nice,"

"I've got a lot on my plate right now." Keiko laughed, "No room for Sniper."

"Whatever you say Keiko," Botan shrugged.

"Anyways," Keiko dragged turning to Yukina, "Yukina here had her first drunken night last night!"

Yukina blushed, turning beet red.

"Oh my goodness Keiko!" Botan screeched, "Yukina, did you have drunken birthday sex!"

"Botan!" Keiko gasped.

"Well…" Botan egged on, ignoring their shocked expressions.

Yukina didn't reply. But her rosy red cheeks were all Botan needed for the answer.

"Oh my goodness! Details!" Botan screeched.

"Details?" Keiko repeated, "No Botan, that's gross. I'm going to grab a soda from the fridge. Want anything?" After both girls shook their heads 'no', Keiko got up and walked into the kitchen.

She was walking back out to the living room sipping her soda, when she noticed something lying on the kitchen floor. When she went to pick it up, it was the picture. She stared at it and sighed. She was going to have to eventually talk to Yusuke, she knew it. She put the picture in her pocket and rejoined Botan and Yukina in the living room.

* * *

_"Keiko's a good girl, Yusuke. Don't fuck with her head. She's going somewhere in life, and if all you're gonna do is hold her back, stay out of it."_

Atsuko's words echoed in Yusuke's head for a year ago. Atsuko had foreseen this years ago, and now Yusuke could feel himself slipping farther out of his beloved Keiko's life.

To make matters even worse he had just received a strange text message from Jun.

**Jun, 05/07/2008, 04:31pm: **_**Keiko? Umm…I think we need to talk.**_

"What the hell is going on!" he growled in frustration. How was everything falling to pieces so quickly?

"What is it?" Kurama asked looking over at his friend. The two boys were in the flower shop, Kurama finishing out the rest of closing shift, and Yusuke just hanging out; Kuwabara at left to finish spending time with Yukina.

"Jun. she just texted Keiko's name and said we need to talk." Yusuke groaned. "I feel like everyone has it out for me!"

"Whoever told Keiko about Jun, is obviously the same person that told Jun about Keiko." Kurama stated.

"Yeah Shishi," Yusuke growled angrily. "We'll see soon enough. I'm heading to her house." He said walking towards the door.

"What are you going to tell her?" Kurama asked him curiously.

"The truth." Yusuke stated continuing out of the door.

* * *

Jun sighed as she sat in a booth in the food court of the mall. It was twenty minutes past the time he'd scheduled to meet her. She craned her neck to search the vicinity for Yusuke but couldn't find him in the crowd. She turned back around and stared at the table.

She was ready to get to the bottom of things. Etsumi had informed her of Yusuke's real relationship with his supposed best friend. Jun was no dummy, she knew of Etsumi's infatuation with Yusuke, but she was still interested in who this Keiko girl really was to Yusuke.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard the familiar voice approach behind her.

She looked up at him and couldn't hold back the smile that threatened her lips when she saw him. He was so handsome standing there in a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was loose and slightly shaggy, free of gel.

"Have a seat." She said motioning to the bench opposite of the table.

"Jun I'll just get straight to the point," he sighed. But Jun cut him off before he could begin.

"A girlfriend Yusuke? Really?" She shot.

"She's not my girlfriend" He mumbled looking down at the table.

"Look Yusuke," Jun sighed leaning forward on the table. "I really, really liked you. Still do actually. But I love myself way too much to be played by you. I let my wall down for you. I let you in. I never do that with any guy." She trailed of, tears welling in her eyes. "If this relationship between you and Keiko that Etsumi painted is a lie, then I really want us to have something Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed, he had come here to tell Jun the truth and that is exactly what he intended on doing. He needed to right these wrongs to ensure that he and Keiko could finally have the relationship they were meant to have.

"I really like you too," Yusuke stated finally looking at her. "My feelings for you are very strong Jun. I want you to be happy." He smiled at her, grabbing her hands.

Jun grinned, falling in love with his smile. She knew that Etsumi was just being jealous, and even if there was something between Keiko and Yusuke, it wasn't what Etsumi made it out to be. He spoke again before she could express her happiness.

"But you unfortunately, you can never be fully happy with me." He continued, rubbing her hands.

"Why is that?" Jun asked frowning and confused.

"Because I'm in love with Keiko." He admitted looking her in the eyes.

Jun's heart dropped. "But… I thought she wasn't."

"She not," he cut her off calmly. "She's not my girlfriend. But hopefully after today, she will be."

"I don't understand." She stammered, a two tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Jun," he sighed taking his left hand and wiping away the lone tears. "You are way too beautiful to cry over a guy like me,"

"I've always loved Keiko," he continued, "Since we were little kids in kindergarten. She's been there for me through thick and thin. She got accepted to Harvard and was moving to America for college. It was her lifelong dream. And she's giving it up and staying. She's staying for me."

"So you're dumping me because you owe Keiko for staying?" Jun laughed sarcastically fighting her tears.

"No," he shook his head, "I love her, and I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago. Even before I met you; I just hate I got you involved in this."

"If she was leaving would be together?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"If Keiko left, you wouldn't want to be with me." Yusuke replied truthfully.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously, "And no I'm not a psycho stalker chick Yusuke, I'm just curious. The Yusuke I was growing to know didn't seem like the 'In Love' type," she explained smirking.

Yusuke returned the smirk. "I'd be crushed if Keiko left. I had learned to accept it in the beginning, but now that she's staying I can't mess this up."

"She's a lucky girl." Jun smiled.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm the lucky one. But whoever ends up with you, is a lucky fellow as well. Girls like you don't come around everyday"

Jun nodded her head. "I wish you two the best Yusuke"

"Thank you,"

"Can you at least escort me to my car?" she asked rubbing the last few tears that threatened to fall. She refused to cry or be hurt by this. Her mother drilled in her at an early age to never let men power her emotions. Even Yusuke Urameshi wouldn't break her.

"Of course," he replied standing and taking her hand to help her up.

The two walked hand and hand, smiling; both happy that the relationship would be ending with a mutual respect for each other.

They were heading toward the exit when the met two familiar face walking out of a girls' clothing store. Yusuke's heart dropped and huge lump formed in his throat has his eyes met with Keiko. He unconsciously dropped Jun's hand from his.

At first Jun had locked on the slightly familiar face of Botan Furuga, whose signature blue hair made her hard to mistake. Then she noticed the intense stare down happening between Yusuke and the brown haired girl accompanying Yusuke.

'_That must be Keiko!' _She thought to herself as she watched the other girl return the stare. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Botan speak to the girl.

"Come on Keiko," Botan mumbled pulling Keiko away from the two teens.

Yusuke just stood there and watched as his love walked away. The pain that registered on her face caused an aching in his heart.

"I'll just head to my car," Jun mumbled, walking off towards the exit.

He didn't hear her. He stared at Keiko until she had rounded the corner and was out of his sight.

* * *

"Just call him Keiko!" Botan urged her best friend. The two girls returned to Botan's house after leaving the mall.

"Botan, I don't think now is a good time for that," Keiko sighed. She was still disappointed in seeing Yusuke at the mall with the same girl from the prom picture. They had just had a big blow out over the situation and not even a full day later Keiko catches him with her. Things between them must have been more serious than she thought.

The last thing on her mind was hanging out with Sniper, which was exactly what Botan as relentlessly trying to talk her into at the moment.

"Nonsense," Botan shot back, "What else do you have to do? Sit around and mope about Yusuke and his little floozy? Just call Sniper and hang out. It'll help take your mind off of everything,"

Keiko thought about it. Botan was right; she did need to let her mind relax from all of the Yusuke drama it had endured the past couple of nights.

"Okay…" she groaned in defeat. "I'll call him,"

"That a girl!" Botan cheered clapping.

"You're so silly Botan." Keiko chuckled as she scrolled through her phone for Snipers number.

He answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Uhh, Hey Sniper, it's Keiko," she greeted, slightly unsure about calling him.

"What's up Keiko?" he replied smiling and sitting up from his laying position on his couch. He was excited to see her name on the screen off his phone when it rang.

"Are you busy?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"Nope, just watching TV with my dad." He replied looking over at his father who was snoring loudly on the next couch.

"Well I was wondering if you uhh, maybe wanted to hang?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he replied standing up to grab his red biker jacket. "Where are you? I'll come pick you up," he asked, already heading out his front door.

"I'm at Botan's," she told him, "Okay; I'll see you in a few. Huh? Uhh…I guess that's okay," she giggled before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Botan asked curiously.

"He asked if I was okay with riding a motorcycle." Keiko grinned.

Botan made and excited shriek and jumped up to perform a victory dance. "'Keiko and Sniper!' Sounds marvelous!" she stated dramatically making an imaginary billboard with her hands.

"Hey now Botan, it's not like that," Keiko interjected "Like you said I just need to take my mind off of everything."

"Whatever you say Keiko," Botan sang.

"I just wish I could have changed into something nicer." Keiko replied looking down at herself. She was wearing a pair of dark jean shorts and a plain white tank top with pink flip flops to match her pink polished toes.

"Nonsense girly! You look great!" Botan exclaimed waving her off. "Now Sniper doesn't live too far from here, so you'd better go freshen up a little; Maybe some eyeliner?" Botan suggested. Keiko nodded and walked into the bather room.

True to word, twenty minutes later the roar or Snipers motorcycle could be heard pulling into the circle drive way for Botan's shrine house.

"Okay! There's your man." Botan announced pushing Keiko towards the door. "Have fun and tell me all about when you get home tonight!"

Keiko laughed, "I'll call you later."

She silently noted to herself how handsome Sniper was propped up on his bike waiting for her. His red motorcycle jacket set his look of perfectly.

"I'm afraid I'm not appropriately dressed for a motorcycle ride," she stated tucking her a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Sniper shook his head, "Nah, I'll be careful. I promise." He took his helmet off and handed it to Keiko. "I've only got one. So you wear it. We've got to protect the beautiful face of yours don't we?"

Keiko smiled and put the helmet on, before throwing her leg over the bike and hopping on.

Botan smile triumphantly as she watched Keiko wrap her arms tightly around Sniper and lay her head on his back as he sped off.

* * *

After he noticed Jun had disappeared he drove around town for a couple of hours before heading to Keiko's house. He didn't bother trying to contact Jun apologizing for leaving to walk alone. He was determined to cut all contact with her for the sake of his relationship with Keiko.

He walked into the ramen shop he immediately spotted her parents behind the counter casually talking. There were no customers in the restaurant so he thought it the perfect opportunity to talk to Keiko.

"Hey Yukimura's!" he greeted, trying to muster up some cheerfulness.

"Yusuke!" Kei announced happily "What brings you over here?"

"I was hoping to talk to Keiko," he asked looking around for the brunette, "Is she here?" she was nowhere to be found in the restaurant, so he figured she might be in the house.

"Uhh," Kei stuttered looking over at his wife who was biting her bottom lips. Keiko had called earlier in the day telling them that she would be out with Sniper for a couple of hours. They figured she was having a lot of fun because it was nearing 9:00pm, and she still wasn't home.

"No Yusuke, she's not here, she went…" just then Kotomi's words were cut off by the loud roar of a motorcycle outside.

Yusuke felt a large lump form in his throat as he watched Keiko arrive in front of her parents' ramen shop on the back of Sniper's bike. He took in the way her arms were wrapped around his torso, and her head was resting against his back, before she hopped of the bike. His internal rage grew even more when he witnessed the two exchange a few words, and then Sniper took Keiko's hand in his and kissed it gently.

Keiko was in pure bliss as she walked towards her home. Sniper had successfully accomplished the goal she had set for him, unbeknownst to him. The two grabbed burger's to go, so not to be bothered by any classmates that might be hanging out at the popular burger restaurant. They ended up picnicking at the lake and talking the entire afternoon and well into the evening. Sniper led an interesting life and was promised an even more interesting future, which he made clear he hoped Keiko would be a part of one day. Besides the rare subliminal flirt, their "date" was very unromantic and more on the friendly basis that Keiko needed it to be.

She didn't see him at first, but when she did notice Yusuke sitting at the counter looking at her, she inwardly groaned and walked right past him.

"Hello parents!" she sang walking past him, behind the counter to where her parents were standing cleaning.

"It's empty in here." She mused looking over at the seating.

"Yeah we didn't get too many people after dinner, except Yusuke here," her father motioned to the boy sitting solemnly behind his daughter. He and his wife both thought it strange that Keiko just walked right past him without a single word.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Keiko asked purposely ignoring her father's mention to Yusuke. Hopefully he'd get the hint and leave.

"Umm," Kotomi began, still shocked by her daughter's behavior, "We're going to the movies in a little while," Kotomi tried to subliminally motion towards Yusuke again, but again Keiko ignored it.

"Am I invited?" Keiko asked smiling, "Or are you two _finally _taking the chance to get out and enjoy some alone time together?" she added jokingly.

Yusuke caught onto this lack of interest in his presence from the moment she walked into the restaurant, and now she was making it clear that he was not welcomed here. He sighed and stood to leave, but didn't walk away due to Kei's next statement.

"Honey, it's not that we don't want you to go, but I think you have some business to attend to," he stated motioning his head towards Yusuke.

Keiko sighed and frowned. Her parents were right. Still, she wasn't ready to ruin the emotional high that Sniper and given her, but being around Yusuke and having to discuss the inevitable.

"Okay," she mumbled.

Her parents smiled and waved goodbye to Yusuke before walking into the house. Keiko followed right behind them, Yusuke standing alone in the restaurant.

He smirked at her retreating form. At least he'd have the opportunity to try and straighten things out with her, even if she didn't want to. He walked over and locked the shop doors and turned the 'Closed' sign over.

As he walked towards the entrance of the house, Keiko emerged swiftly walking past him and mumbled,

"I've got to lock the doors."

"I already did," he informed her with a smile. Her only response was an 'hmph' before charging right back past him and into the house.

"I'm going to take a shower." Keiko stated blandly once they were upstairs and her parents were preparing to leave.

"Oh okay," Yusuke replied quietly.

Keiko stood in the showered and let the warm water fall upon her skin taking her mind away from the dark haired teen that was in the next room. Her thoughts reverted to her day with Sniper. They had had so much fun together. He never made a direct pass at her or offered her anything from him but his friendship. They discussed possibly hanging out more during the summer and even studying together throughout their college years. She smiled at the thought.

Her thoughts then went to Robbie and Mac. How she'd never get the chance to form relationships with them like she'd hoped. She knew Robbie was someone special. He was supportive of her ever move and she'd only met him five months ago. Now she would never relish in the sunset on the beach in his hammock, like he'd always discuss on the phone.

Keiko stayed in the shower with her thoughts for almost an hour before the water turned cold and she deemed time to get out.

As she tried her body off with her fluffy white towel, her thoughts finally returned to Yusuke. He was in the next room, her bedroom, waiting on her to return so that he could undoubtedly plead his case.

Once she returned to her bedroom, clad in her silk night gown, Yusuke waited no time getting to the subject at hand.

"Keiko… about earlier with Jun." he sighed, pausing to formulate the words.

"Really Yusuke, does it even need to be explained," she questioned in an irritated tone. "You have feeling for her. For another girl that's not me. It's different this time." She stated folding her arms and plopping down on her bed.

Yusuke sighed and took a seat across from her at her desk. "Keiko it's not like that."

"Yes, it is Yusuke!" Keiko yelled cutting him off. "I could see it in your face in that picture. You were right where you wanted to be that night. With her," she added quietly looking down at her swinging feet.

"Keiko I do…did like Jun a lot. But I love you more, and things with me and Jun are over now!" Yusuke explained looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yusuke you and I both know that is not going to last long." Keiko stated scowling at him, "The moment you think you have me in safe keeping, you'll go running back to her with your tongue hanging out. You don't love me."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Yusuke's voice boomed as he slammed his fist on her desk, causing Keiko to jump.

She sighed and looked up at him, this time she wore the pleading eyes. "Yusuke, I gave up everything for you." His eyes met hers as she continued, "I gave up my dream and a chance for one of the best educations possible, to be here with you!" her voice rose with every word. "Look what I get in return Yusuke. Look how you repay me for staying her and giving up Harvard for our love!"

"I know Keiko, I know. And that's why I met with Jun today to explain to her that we can't be together. That I love you and I want to be with you." He explained desperately.

Keiko sighed and turned her gaze out of her window onto the night sky. She was so wrapped up in the beauty of the starry night that she didn't noticed him approaching until he sat down next to her.

"I love you Yusuke," Keiko spoke still admiring the stars. "I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Keiko. You know that." He replied grabbing her chin and turning her head so that their eyes met. His heart melted when his saw the pain that was etched in her beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to take that pain that he caused away from her. So his kissed her.

Yusuke kissed his beloved Keiko slowly and softly, running his tongue along her teeth begging for access. When Keiko complied with his request her tongue bet his in an intense battle for dominance.

Keiko grabbed bunches of Yusuke t-shirt and pulled him on top of her, deepening the passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to secure his position and ran her fingers through his gel-free locks slowly.

Yusuke broke the kiss and laid his head in the crook of her neck, relishing in the wonderful feeling of her delicate fingers moving against his scalp.

Keiko's hands left his hair and travel down his back to the bottom of his t-shirt, which he bunched up and tugged over his head.

Yusuke complied helping her by wiggling his way out of the shirt. Raised his head from her neck and hovered above her looking her in the eyes. She was stunning below him; her hair sprawled out across the sheets and her lighter brown orbs locked onto his.

"I love you," he whispered lowering his lips to hers again. He didn't need a response from her. Her love was never in question. It was him that needed to prove his love.

Their kiss was one of fiery passion. Keiko gave up her battle for dominance and allowed him to take her. Gone was Yusuke's usual roughness during their sexual escapades. This time he took his time and kissed every inch of her body, paying special attention to her lower region.

When he finally entered her, his strokes were slow and deep. Ever moan that escaped her lips turned him on more and more, but he vowed to keep his pace slow and steady.

Their passionate lovemaking went on for almost an hour before Yusuke finally couldn't hold back his release. They shared their orgasm in bliss.

Once their minds returned from the sexual high they were previously on, the two teens redress and lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you Keiko," Yusuke whispered on the brink of sleep.

"I love you two Yusuke," she replied quietly, "I will always love you Yusuke."

* * *

**Okay guys sorry. i actually had this done a month ago but my stupid laptop deleted it right as i was editing it so i had to rewrite it. I swear the original draft was waaaaaay better than this but unfortunately I suck at rewrites. **

**I don't want to call this "The Last Chapter" because i wasn't able to end it well, but technically the next chapter is the last chapter/epilogue. **

**We're almost through this guys! read/review!**

**See you soon! :)**


	51. And In The End

"_**Attention passengers, Flight 130 to New York City will be boarding shortly. All passenger report to the gate 21 immediately. Thank You!"**_

Keiko giggled to herself as the intercom announcement ended; her destiny flight to America just so happened to match her birthday numbers.

She hugged her parents long and tight, promising to call them as soon as she landed before turning and walking up to the gate.

Once she boarded she scanned the aisle for her seat and was excited to find her seat next to the window.

It was Wednesday May 17th, three days since Keiko had last seen Yusuke.

After their beautiful night of passion Keiko stopped Yusuke as he climbed out of her window upon hearing her parents'arrival home. She made him promise to give her a few days of space to think about everything. He happily obliged and even thanked her for giving him another chance, promising that this time he wouldn't mess things up.

That hurt Keiko even more. She knew once he climbed out of her window that her mind was already made up. She couldn't sleep that night at all. Her mind tried to fight her heart over her decision, but her heart won.

Going to America and studying at Harvard University was what her heart wanted, and she was going to do just that. If Yusuke truly loved her like she said he did then he'd be there when she returned. She knew he would be.

She sighed as the captain announced the flight was about to depart. There was no turning back now

Once the plane had finished its rocky take-off form the runway, and was steadily soaring through the sky, Keiko took out her yearbook and smiled. It had just arrived in the mail that morning as they were leaving to catch her flight.

She worked so hard on this yearbook and had yet to see the finished product. She fought back the tears that formed in her eyes as she scanned over the different pictures of her classmates.

Misa, Lin, Yana, Sniper, Miyuki, and a bunch of other familiar faces spread across each page of the book.

She focused a long time on a picture that was taken of her and Fujiko in the hallway. They whole looked so similar and happy together. She thought of how happy she was that she and Fujiko were able to finally bond before she left for America.

She came to the "Senior Best" page and smiled at each category. Her picture shined under the "Most Likely to Succeed" category.

She was curtained somewhere Botan and Kuwabara were having a huge spat, because there was Kuwabara and Yukina, Posing side by side with Botan and Kurama tied in the category for "Cutest Couple"

Yusuke was voted most athletic. She turned the page quickly not wanted to glance upon his face too long.

She found herself looking at a picture of Yukina and Kurama at prom after they were crowned Prom Queen and King.

She was met with her biggest fear for the moment when she came across the picture of her and Yusuke being crowned Homecoming royalty.

Tears welled in her eyes. They looked so genuinely happy; far happier than he ever looked in that picture with Jun.

She didn't want to but she allowed the tears to fall. Had she really made the right decision leaving him; especially with no warning. By now he'd probably be on his way to her house, only to face the agonizing reality that she was gone.

How could she have done this t him?

She had invited Yukina and Botan over to inform them of her leaving two days earlier. To her surprise, Botan did not try and talk her into having some major party. The trio wept for their soon to be distant friendship and reminisced on old times. She knew they'd be alright without her. They had awesome boyfriends that loved them dearly.

Her parents and Fujiko would be fine too. They all had each other as well as the new addition.

But not Yusuke.

He needed her.

But Keiko knew that Yusuke wasn't ready to be with her. No matter what he said, she knew Yusuke would revert back to his old ways once he knew Keiko was over everything.

Choosing to leave Yusuke and her loved ones wasn't an easy choice for Keiko, but deep down she knew it was the best choice. The education and experience she was about to receive would be the greatest thing that ever happened.

She grinned as she thought of how shocked Robbie, Mac, and James would be when they found her on campus. Her excitement to see them as well kept her from completely breaking down every times she thought about leaving.

She closed her yearbook and sighed out loud. She slightly reclined her seat and closed her eyes allowing her thoughts to wonder back to her beloved Yusuke.

She loved him so much, and she knew that every day she spent away from him would feel like a stab to her heart, but she was doing what was best for her future.

She would always love him. No matter what might happened while she was in America with Robbie or any guy, she knew one thing would always be for sure...

Yusuke Urameshi would always have her heart.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who took the time out of their lives to read this story. I know I'm not the best updater in the world but I am happy to have stuck to my promise and finished this story. I deeply appreciate every review good or bad and I hope that I provided everyone with some decent entertainment. This story means so much to me.

I am happy to announce that I will be pursuing the idea that I have had for the sequel to this story that I've had in my head for so long. I have basically everything planned out for the stories concept and ending and I think you'll really enjoy it. It won't be nearly as long as this (I don't think).

I also have another story that had formulated in my head the past few months but I think I'll be writing it for Digimon (another awesome set of characters!) so check it out as well, you'll love it.

Until next time reader!

Again thank you and I love you all!


End file.
